


Change

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Friends, Family/Pack, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 355,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Stiles Stilinski is the new kid with a story. It's his first day at Beacon Hills University and already he's the talk of the town, the talk of the school. He's never had the best life, he's never lived a normal life. He never thought he'd ever get away from the Hell he lived in. And then he met the Hale Pack. Could this be the start of something amazing? Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I really want stiles to come to the school right. And have him have a really sad story. Dad beat him when he found out his son is gay, old boyfriend beat him too. He has been to jail and is the talk of the town. But I want him to be something different. Like a werewolf and a fox. And him be extremely rare. He ends up attracting the attention of the pack and ends up helping them. And in the end helps them defeat the newest big bad. Ends up being a Sterek. I like a nice peter. And a distrusting stiles. Oh and he is homeless living in his car. When Derek figures out he thinks best way to keep him under his eye. BAMF Stiles! All the residents' don't really like him and whisper about him. And he can hear it. Sassy Peter, I love sassy Peter. Oh and Alpha Derek. Beta Scott. I'm none to fond of Alpha Scott. :) Oh and rebuilt hale house.

**Stiles**

My life was great. I had amazing friends, an unbelievably fantastic boyfriend. I had a home, a family. Everything was actually going right for me. My grades were better than ever before, I had a chance to go to a good university. For once in my life, I was happy. For once in my life I didn't have to worry about the staring and the whispers and the beatings. I could just be me, I could just be Stiles.

But it wasn't always like that.

It never is for some people, but no one ever really seems to know. They pretend to think that it doesn't happen, just so they don't feel guilty when they find out it's happening to someone they know. But a lot of people really don't know it's happening, because people never speak out.

I was one of them.

I didn't want to make things worse by talking to someone. I couldn't trust anyone. I didn't know if they were going to turn on me too, and do the same as...the same as _them_. Not that I had to worry about _them_ anymore. But I used to, every night. Even when things started to go right, I would panic. I just wouldn't and couldn't trust anyone, not after everything that had happened.

But with time, and with the right people, things started to look up. They helped me, they accepted me... For the first time, ever since my mom died, I felt loved and wanted.

You know, maybe I should start at the beginning. That's usually a good place to start, especially for this story.


	2. Talk of the Town, Talk of the School

**Stiles**

Beacon Hills, California. I had taken the twenty seven hour drive from Dallas, Texas, across New Mexico, across Arizona, just to get to California. Yeah, I would like to see the asshole I call a father and that jackass Zane find me out here!

I should explain. Zane is my ex, well, he didn't know he was ex, I didn't really tell him. Though I wish I never met that douche. He would find any excuse to leave bruises and scars, just like my dad. Of course, dad did it for a completely different reason. Yeah, the asshole didn't like the fact that I was – in his words, not mine – a ' _fucking fag_ '. Be pretty hypocritical if the guy I _used_ to be going out with was beating me up for the same reason. No, Zane thought I needed to be taught my 'place' in our 'relationship' that I needed to learn that he was in charge and I did whatever he said.

That was why I left. After being beaten within an inch of your life by two guys who are older than you – one by two years, the other by twenty – it's kind of obvious that you leave. It wasn't like I could call the police; my dad was the fucking Sheriff!

So leaving was my only option.

I had money. I had a job from the age of thirteen, odd jobs all around town really. I did anything to get away from my dad when he was home. It wasn't like he noticed anyway; he was always drunk out of his mind...

I never spent any of the money, so I had enough for food and gas. But it wasn't enough to get me anywhere decent to sleep, which is how I found myself sleeping in my car, on the edge of this woods, hidden by the trees.

I had gotten myself into the university – student loan. I would pay it off once I got a steady job – after leaving of course. Besides, it wasn't like I was an idiot. I mean, sure, I did some stupid things that I wasn't proud of, but I was smart. Not that I let anyone but my teachers in on it.

* * *

I drove around town, in my Jeep, to get to the university, and already I could hear the whispers. People knew about me, people were talking about me. How they knew who I was, I did not know. None of them seemed to like me, which was fine by me, I already hated each and every one of them, they could go fuck themselves.

Oh right, you don't know, I'm a cross between a werewolf and a were-fox. I call myself a were-folf. That's how I could hear them. My mother was the only other one that I knew, and then she died when I was ten. That's when dad had turned to drinking. He was just depressed then. But, at fourteen, when I told him I was gay, he turned violent.

The university was ten minutes away from where I had slept the night before, so it wasn't like I had to wake up super early on a morning. I jumped out of my car, after parking it, taking off my sunglasses and shoving them into my backpack, swinging it over the shoulder that hurt _less_ than the other – my right one, basically. I slowly made my way up to the building, not missing the stares I was getting from the other students. For a moment I thought they could see them. All the scars and my tattoos... No, they couldn't, they were hidden. I made sure of it.

There was one group – three girls and five guys – standing by the doors, who just stared as I walked past. They didn't try to hide it like everyone else. They seemed to be the only one that hadn't been talking about me, and I could smell the curiousness – yeah, apparently that had a smell? – leaking off of all of them. _Werewolves_. Well, not all of them anyway. Only one was a human – a brunette girl – but the other seven were. Right now, I was glad that I went to a friend of my mom's, asking for something to mask my scent. That way, they wouldn't be able to tell what I was.

* * *

" _I heard he killed a guy with his bare hands."_

" _I heard he was in a porno, just so he could get money."_

" _I heard he deals drugs."_

" _God, with the way he looks, you'd think he was homeless."_

" _Why did they even let him in here?"_

" _Do you think he can even talk?"_

" _I heard he burnt his old school down."_

" _I heard the teachers talking... He tried to kill his own dad! They don't know why though. How sick it that?!"_

That was only a handful of things I heard on my first day in the school. Hell, they were the first things I heard in my first _class_. None of them were true, they were just stupid rumours that some pathetic idiots spread around due to lack of a life. Ok, so maybe the drugs bit was a little true... I got done for possession...it didn't help that I tried to kill my dad as well... Hey, if you were me, you would want the asshole dead too! Besides, he tried to kill me; it's only fair that I repay that favour! Anyway, the drugs weren't even mine! It was around that time that I met Zane...

I sighed; shaking my head, trying to get back to concentrating on the lesson without it looking likes I was concentrating. Confusing, I know, but I hated people knowing that I knew a lot. I hated people knowing things about me. I didn't like trusting people anymore, I _couldn't_. That was why I was sat right at the back of my English class, in the corner – I could see everyone, and no one could come at me from behind. I was sat directly behind the brunette girl I had seen earlier with all the wolves. _Allison_ , was her name, apparently. She was sitting next to one of the other girls from their group – werewolf, red head. _Lydia_. She was kind of like your typical cool girl. Both were talking about the work given to us, but I could see the slight glances they were giving me, just like everyone else. I desperately wanted to just turn around and ask them what the hell their problem was, but I had promised myself that I would try to get through the rest of my educational life without attracting anymore attention to myself.

So I left it. I took a deep breath, trying to keep as calm as I could, clenching my fist as hard as I could. I could feel my nails breaking through the skin of my palm with the force, but it was either focus of the slight sting or the bastards around the room staring at me. _Fuck_ , even my _teacher_ was looking at me like something on the side of the road! Oh, wait, I FUCKING WAS!

* * *

I think I lived for the moments when the bell rang, just so I could escape the stares. My free periods and lunch break was spent in my Jeep or under the bleachers, out of sight and out of ear shot. The silence was calming, it let me get control over my raging wolf and cowering-pissed off fox.

It was difficult being both, and difficult hiding on the full moon. My emotions and instincts were set right on edge; it was difficult to keep from showing what I really was. I managed to do it somehow back in Dallas, no one ever found out. Mom had kept it from dad, so I kept it hidden too. Thinking about it, he'd probably use it as more incentive to beat the shit out of me. And if Zane knew...well, he'd probably have entered me in some illegal fighting contest or another.

Yeah, I wouldn't put it past either of them.

It was as I was sitting underneath the bleachers that the group from earlier – seven werewolves, one human – walked past, not noticing me at all.

" _I don't even know why he's here. If he's not going to pay attention, he may as well leave; he's so full of himself!"_

" _I thought he was going to hit someone... He was actually bleeding!"_

" _Hey, it's fine. This Stilinski guy won't do anything to you."_

" _Do you think we should let Derek know about him, just in case I mean?"_

" _No, Isaac, it should be fine. For all we know, he's just one of those loners that will ignore everyone."_

" _God, I hope so! I'd rather not have to deal with him any time soon."_

" _I second that. I have a strange feeling about that guy."_

" _Let's just see what happens. Maybe he'll just leave."_

It was official. Everyone in the town and school were talking about me. Everyone hated me. Brilliant, meant I didn't have to be all that careful around people.

* * *

P

People went out of their way to avoid me. If I was walking down the hall, they would part like the red sea. It would have been fine if they didn't stare at me as I walked by though.

But soon the bell rang for the end of the day; _finally_ I could go back to my Jeep. Deaton – my mom's old friend that gave me the stuff to mask my scent – had told me I could go stay with him while I was here in town, so I had somewhere to stay. Obviously I said no, otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping in my _car_ in the _woods_. I barely knew the guy; I was only taking the potion thing from him because I _knew_ what it was. That didn't mean I trusted him.

So, yeah, I jumped down the steps of the university, heading towards my car, when for what felt like the hundredth time that day, I spotted the wolves. They were all standing by three cars. Two – one was Allison, the other a brunette guy – were standing by one car; Lydia was standing by the other with a guy who looked like her boyfriend, and one who looked like a Hawaiian; and the last three were standing by a black Camaro with a guy I hadn't seen around. Black hair, kind of spiked at the front, leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, muscles. All in all, he was hot. And he was staring at me too.

I sighed, continuing to make my way to my Jeep, ignoring the people moving away from me, talking about me and staring at me. And then I heard hot guy talk.

" _What's up with that?"_

I didn't stick around to hear what the rest of the group would say. I didn't want to hear my life story – or what people thought was my life story – retold to him. So, I just jumped in my Jeep and drove away.


	3. Something About

**Stiles**

The next couple of days at school were pretty much the same as the first. People avoiding me, talking about me, staring at me. It was as if they thought I couldn't see or hear them. To be honest, I wish that was true. If I could escape the stares and comments any where I went, if I could escape everything on this Earth that wanted to break me, then I would be just remotely happy!

But it was better than Dallas.

Hell, if I was back in Dallas, I wouldn't even be _breathing_! No, I would have been stone cold dead, on the ground, whether it be by the hands of my father or Zane! Either way, they'd probably help each other cover it up. They'd probably swap notes on how to best hold me down and stab me, making it look like I had been jumped or something.

Man, if people actually knew what my life was like, they'd think twice before saying some of the things they did.

Sighing, I leant back in my chair, in my Chemistry class – hey, I was good at it, ok! Four of the wolves were in my class, I had noticed – tall and blonde (apparently called Isaac, or something like that), Richie McRich (Jackson), the Hawaiian guy (Danny) and the brunette guy (Scott). I had picked up some of their names as I had gone around the school, all of them being in _at least_ _one_ of my classes. The last two in the group – Erica and, who I assumed was her boyfriend, Boyd – were in my music class – yeah, I took music, shut up... The four guys sat near me, just like Allison and Lydia did in English, just like Erica and Boyd did in music. I would see the eight of them around school all the time too, almost like they were all following me.

But they weren't. I was just being paranoid. Wasn't I?

Of course I was! They weren't following me. _No one_ was following me! Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Today – September 6th, thankfully a Friday – I had a shorter day. Friday's usually consisted of two hours of English, a half an hour break, two hours of music and then back to my Jeep to start on any assignments I got that day. That was pretty much what I did.

But not today. Today was _way_ different.

I had just finished music, and I was heading towards the parking lot. I was tired, all I wanted to do was sleep, and I couldn't get the voices of the people in this Godforsaken school out of my head! I just wanted some peace and quiet!

But that wasn't going to come.

Most people, like me, had shorter Friday's. One of those people just happened to be tall, blonde wolf pup. Usually, I would see him waiting outside as I headed to my Jeep, but today he seemed a little...held up.

I didn't know what was happening, I wouldn't have done anything... But unfortunately, I had been in his place one too many times before. It wasn't like I could just walk on by; I couldn't do that to anyone. Even anyone here, even though they all wanted to believe I was some evil son of a bitch.

Tall and blonde was surrounded, backed up against the lockers, but four people all taller and muscleier than him. I could already see the faint purple-blue of a forming bruise around his eye, while he clutched his stomach at the same time as trying to get out of the hold they had on him. Why he couldn't was beyond me. He was a werewolf, they were human! But I couldn't just leave him.

I dropped my backpack where I was standing in the – apart from the six of us – empty hallway, before walking towards them.

" _Come on, ya little fag."_ the one holding him taunted. _"Not even gunna fight back?"_

" _No, too much of a fucking pussy, aren't ya?"_ another cackled.

" _Not so tough without ya boyfriend."_ the next jeered.

" _No one to run to now, Princess."_ the last spat.

I swear, you couldn't escape the homophobic bastards wherever you went!

"Oi!" I called out, drawing the attention of all five of them. "We got a problem here?"

Now, three of the four backed up pretty quickly. I already knew most people were scared of me, hence the parting of students when I walked by... But this was just fucking ridiculous! I mean, _come on_!

But last one, the one holding tall and blonde against the lockers... He just looked pissed. You know how in every school, you get that one kid who tries to be hard, tries to scare _everyone_ , tries to mess with everyone? Yeah, this guy was that kid. It's unbelievable how many of them were in jail... It was really quite funny when they tried to gang up on me.

"Piss off, ya freak." he spat. "This ain't go nothin' to do with ya."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" I grinned, chuckling slightly. "But you see, I don't take well to pathetic people, such as yourself, who see the need to victimise others in such a way. Of course, if you feel the need to, then please, feel free to use me as a punching bag."

He actually stopped then. He stopped, dropped tall and blonde, before squaring up to me, glaring. For a moment, I thought he was going to turn away, tail tucked between his legs. Nope. He pulled back his arm, fist clenched, propelling it forward with all he had, pushing his weight behind it.

I stopped it with one hand.

"Did I forget to mention that this punching bag fights back?" I asked, innocently.

I shoved his hand back, hard enough to make him stumble a few steps backwards. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, taking in the look of shock and anger on each of the four faces in front of me. The three that had backed off earlier were slowly edging further and further away, eyes wide, looking pale and sick. Macho dude, well, he was red and furious! Oh well!

"Now, are you going to turn around and walk away, or will I be introducing that locker door to your head?" I questioned, stepping towards the door in question.

"Do your worst." he growled.

In all fairness, he did technically ask for it...

So, it wasn't _really_ my fault that I grabbed onto the lock of the door I was standing by, yanking the whole thing off of its hinges. I chucked it up in the air, until I griped the sides near one of the smaller ends of the metal in both hands, holding it to the side like I was preparing to hit a baseball or something.

I got no further than that, watching as the four of them disappeared around the corner. Shaking my head, I placed the door back into the hole, leaning it at just the right angle to stay in place... No one would know it was me. I turned around, coming face to face with tall and blonde, who was staring at me curiously, just like on my first day in the school when I first saw him and his mates outside the door.

I nodded slightly, picking up my backpack once I reached it again, wincing slightly as it hit a tender part of my back.

"Y-You helped me." he stammered.

"Yes. Yes I did." I nodded, turning to face him again.

"Thanks. No one... No one ever really helps me."

"Not even your _Pack_ of friends."

Oh, come on! Just because I couldn't come out right and say ' _I know you're a werewolf_ ', doesn't mean I can't make stupid little comments like that!

"Only if they're around. You wouldn't believe how long I've had to deal with those guys. Thanks again."

"Look, no problem. I know what it's like."

"You've been bullied too?"

"Still am."

At that, he got quiet, looking guilty, empathetic and sad all in one.

I started to walk again, heading towards the doors, but the guy took a couple of steps and he was next to me again, throwing his back onto his shoulder. To be honest, I thought he was going to get as far away from me as possible, wanting to avoid the ' _freak_ '. But the kid, true to his wolf, just followed like a puppy. I glanced over to him every now and then, trying to figure out what he was doing, why he was walking with me and not away from me. It was just slightly unnerving.

"I'm Isaac, by the way. Isaac Lahey." he said, as we walked outside.

"Stiles Stilinski." I replied. "But you probably knew that already."

"Yeah... Look, really, thank you. For back there. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

I chucked my bag into the back of my Jeep, just about to climb in the driver's side and leave...when there was thunder. _Great._ _Just great_. Sighing, I looked up at the grey sky – _when did that happen?_ – before looking back to Isaac.

"Look, in two minutes, it's going to be chucking it down." I told him. "Want a lift back to...wherever you live? Beats having to wait out here in a storm."

"Really?" Isaac spluttered. "You don't have to. I mean, I don't know..."

"Do you want to get wet?"

That was pretty much all it took to get him in the car.

* * *

After giving me the directions to his house, I was driving down the road, Isaac beside me. The kid just chatted away, while I sat there, concentrating on the street names.

"Hey, why are there so many boxes in here?" he asked, as we turned a corner.

Oh fuck. The kid was a fucking werewolf, how could I lie?! I groaned internally, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't have anywhere to put them yet." I told him – kind of the truth.

"Not enough space?" he asked, as innocent as a five year old at Christmas.

"Yeah, something like that."

Hey, just because he decided to come up with that, didn't mean I could make him think I was agreeing when I really wasn't. See, told you I was smart.

The rest of the drive was really just Isaac talking, mainly about the university and those idiots from earlier and how he had to put up with them through high school too. Man, if I was friends with this kid, I wouldn't leave him alone, knowing those asshats could get to him so easily! Did these people know nothing about Pack?!

* * *

I looked around, as I pulled up, mainly focusing on the house that was surrounded by the hundreds of acres of woods. The house itself was large. It looked three stories high, but I it was probably more than that – underground space. Looking it from the front, it would look like any normal house, not too special and not to large... From the side? Well, it stretched quite far back, and don't even get me started on how far it must have went down for the basement! The walls were made up of wooden planks, each corner of the house made of bricks, the same as part of the middle of the walls on the side of the house on both sides. Each floor was separated by a concrete ledge, the largest part being on the first one over the door, being held up by four pillars on the porch. Windows were equally spaced around the house, letting in enough light to brighten up the interior. The roof...the roof was flat, the edge before the concrete ledge surrounded by a metal fence of sorts. A small bump could be seen on top, probably a door that you walked through to get onto the roof. It must be nice to go up onto that roof, to lie down and look up at the stars. The view must have been great too, standing by the fence and look out on everything.

All in all, I was impressed.

"You live here." I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, my friends and I live here with our...other friend and his uncle." Isaac said. "They took me, Erica and Boyd in and soon everyone else followed. We're like one big family really."

I nodded, still just staring at the house. Come on, you would to if you were me!

"Better than a cave." I muttered, quietly. "So, uh, see ya, Isaac."

Isaac started to climb out, thanking me again.

He stopped as soon as his hand gripped the handle.

He turned back to me, smiling a little. Friendly.

"Why don't you come inside?" he asked. "You look like you could use some coffee."

Oh, how right the kid was! I had been in all three of the coffee shops around town, and you know what? Two of them refused to serve me. When I tried the last, I thought they would do the same...instead they just made it as quickly as possible.

But I didn't know him.

I couldn't trust him.

But I couldn't find any ulterior motives behind this, just a genuine offer of coffee.

"I'll sit here until you come inside with me." Isaac threatened.

* * *

Shut up, the house was warm and the coffee was good. Besides, the kid meant it, he wouldn't move until I actually went inside the house with him. He continued to talk as he made and we drank the hot liquid, both of us leaning against the counter in the kitchen... I shuffled from foot to foot, glancing at the door. Even though this was the warmest I had been in a while, I didn't really want people to suddenly appear and see me...

But then Isaac said something. I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was, so I took my eyes off of the door and turning my attention to him. As soon as I did that though? Someone walked through the front door. And into the kitchen. I pretty much froze, turning almost mechanically towards the door, whilst Isaac just smiled at whoever it was.

It just so happened to be hot guy – black hair, kind of spiked at the front, leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, muscles. He looked at me, frowning slightly, before turning to Isaac, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Stiles." Isaac said. "He helped get Chase and that lot away from me earlier."

"Hey, dude." I mumbled.

"That's Derek. He and his uncle Peter are the ones that took us all in. Now we all live in ' _Hale House_ '."

Ok, so, Isaac was actually pretty cool. Still didn't mean I trusted the guy. Just meant he was alright...I guess. He really was like a puppy.

"You got those Neanderthals to back off?" Derek asked, disbelief clear in his voice, the eyebrow still raised.

Just before he said that was when the rest of Isaac's buddies seemed to walk through the door, hearing what Derek Hale said – nice to put a name to the face.

"Yeah, I did." I replied "People like that hit a wrong nerve; I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

As I talked, the seven people that had walked through the door entered the kitchen, all watching me, listening.

"So, uh, I'm going to head out." I muttered. "Thanks for the coffee, Isaac, I'll see you around."

Before he could reply, I was out of that door like a bat out of hell, jumping in my Jeep and heading back towards the part of the woods I always stayed in.

* * *

** Derek **

I didn't know what it was, but there was something about that ' _Stiles_ ' kid. But there was this spark to him, something I've never seen in a person before. And his scent, it was off, something wasn't quite right with it... But I couldn't tell what.

The kid was interesting, I would give you that.

He was... I don't know, there was just something about him that made me wonder...

"I want you all to keep a close eye on him." I told the Betas, once I heard the sound of his car down the road. "There's something about him that I can't put my finger on."

"Do you think he's a wolf?" Allison asked, leaning into Scott's side.

I shook my head, frown deepening.

"I don't know what he is." I told them. "If he is anything. That's why _you_ are all keeping an eye on him. Find out where he lives if you have to!"

"Great, we get to babysit the freak..." Jackson mumbled.

"Give him a break. He did help me." Isaac sighed.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed some coffee myself before heading to my room. Listening to the all bicker for too long would just bring on a migraine.

But I was probably going to get one thinking too hard about that damn kid...


	4. Tattoos and Scars

**Stiles**

Having no social life gave me all the time in the world to finish any and all assignments. It wasn't like they took me all that long anyway. I did spend most of my time at the local library, using the computers there to actually do the work. Come on, what did you expect? When you're living in your car after running away from 'home', only grabbing the few boxes of stuff you could, you don't tend to have a computer/laptop with you.

So, yeah. All the assignments I had been given during my first week of school were all over and done with, ready to be handed in on Monday... Even if we did have another two weeks to finish them.

Like I said, having no social life gave me all the time in the world!

You can imagine the surprise on my teachers' faces when I handed in the numerous sheets of paper with my work, before heading to my seat at the back of the class as always. The room was usually empty of all students when I got to class, everyone else taking their time, while I arrived early to everything. I wanted a better chance in life. What a better way to do it than this.

And then I noticed it. On the Friday just passed, when I had met Isaac, I had thought I was being followed by the wolves. But I just wrote that off as me being paranoid.

This time? This time I knew they were following me. During my free periods I would see them standing close by. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but then any time I moved somewhere else, they would follow me. It was pissing me off. It was irritating, to say the least; words could not describe my frustration. It would have been easy to turn around and tell them to fuck off, but that would get me nowhere. Only more staring and whispers.

So I did nothing. Gritting my teeth and digging my nails into my palms, hoping to any God I could think of that they would just leave me alone. All I wanted to do was learn.

* * *

It was during my second break of the day that I went outside to my Jeep. The temperature had dropped, so I thought it would a good idea to grab my red hoodie... I had Isaac and Danny following me this time, stopping at the door – I noticed – as I went to my car. I was starting to wonder what their problem was, why they had this sort of fascination with me. For a moment, I thought it would have had something to do with me helping Isaac out, you know... But then why would they do that?

I started walking across the parking lot, when I caught hold of this...well, it smelled like rotting flesh, to be honest. A body abandoned, left to decay into nothing. It was... _sickening_. It got stronger the closer I got to my Jeep, making it harder to ignore. I couldn't help but look around, trying to find the source...

Imagine my surprise when I found it was a _person_.

He looked to be, about, thirty seven. Slicked back brown hair, a slight beard and moustache...he looked a little like Derek Hale.

_That must be Derek's uncle, Peter._

That thought was only supported when I saw the group that was standing with him... And the fact that Isaac and Danny had started walking away from the door to the university and over to the group. Which, evidently, was closer to me...

I had just grabbed a hold of the red material of my hoodie when an idea came to mind. It would seem childish to a lot of people, but I couldn't help it. Once something like this came to mind, most of the time I couldn't stop it.

Which is why, on my way back past the group, I couldn't help but start humming the Walking Dead theme song.

Come on! Who could pass up that opportunity?!

* * *

I thought that maybe they'd start back off, you know, later in the day. Nope. The eight of them still followed me around, in little groups. I knew I couldn't get away with it when it came to my lessons, I knew that! But they could at least back off when walking around the school. It was a big place, they could go anywhere.

I think that's why, during lunch, I went to sit in the library. It was quiet, and there weren't a lot of people in there. The less people the better, I thought. For me, it made it easier to concentrate, not having to worry about anyone going in for the attack.

Besides, it had books – both fiction and educational – and computers. Over the weekend I had bought a memory stick, as well as a few writing and drawing pads... The writing pads made it easier to write down any ideas for school work, just so I wouldn't forget them. But the drawing pad? Well...I liked to doodle. That plus music – I was proud to say I was a music junkie – helped take my mind off of everything, helped me forget just for a moment...

It was a shame that I had to leave all of that stuff back in Dallas. A lot of it I could replace easily and luckily I had grabbed the things that were of value to me and only me... But it was going to be a long time before I could replace the music I had and my guitar.

But I was determined to. I was determined to get a good job after university, move into a nice flat, and replace anything I couldn't bring with me. I was determined to start fresh, have a better life. I _was_ going to do that and _nothing_ / _no one_ could stop me! Not now, not ever. I would do this.

* * *

I knew it was on purpose. There was no way it could have been an accident.

It turned out that Chase could hold a grudge. That was how I found myself with mud and soda soaking into my t-shirt. The blue material was already ruined; I needed to throw it out anyway. But I thought I would be able to get away with it just a little longer!

I had just been walking across the field, going back into the university after sitting under the bleachers, when I was tackled to the ground. I managed to get Chase off of me, throwing him a few feet to my left, before one of his buddies chucked their soda can at my back. I kept the inhuman growl as quiet as possible, as to not attract more attention to myself. I tried as hard as possible to hold back the wolf, straining against the restraints I had carefully built up over the years, trying to hide both him and the fox – and the folf... My jaw locked, and I could feel the prickling of fur starting to grow. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, digging the slowly forming claws into the tops of my thighs, desperately trying to hold back, as I walked away, stiffly.

I jogged out to my Jeep to grab another shirt, not wanting to prolong the uncomfortable feeling of the mud and soda seeping through the material and onto my skin, getting back inside and into one of the bathrooms just as quickly. My skin itched from the irritation from the damaged material, screaming at me to get it off of me and into the bin. I was more than happy to do so, balling it up and chucking it into the black cylinder with accuracy that only came with practise and with being a supernatural creature.

I placed the dark purple t-shirt on the small counter for a moment, wondering whether or not I should take a look. It had only been nine days since I had escaped to California – today being Monday, 9th September 2013 – so I knew the marks would still be there. Even though I had those freaky powers that some of us supernatural people had, didn't mean I healed as fast as others. Being a mix like me, while rare, did have its low points. Yes, we healed faster than the average human, but we were left with the scars. That was one of the things I had to live with, knowing that I would forever be covered in those raised white bumps.

Sighing, I came to the decision that I may as well look. There was no use in being uptight over it. So, stepping in front of the mirror, I glanced at my torso.

Knives and whips were a favourite with my father, always using both. First the whip would come out, crisscrossing over my back, getting deeper and deeper with each slash. Sometimes, when he was in a particularly bad mood, he would go over them until I was about ready to pass out from the white hot pain... But he wouldn't stop there. He would grab the knife he always seemed to have close by, digging the unforgiving metal into my back, chest and stomach. Sometimes, I would catch this look in his eyes... This psychotic pleasure from seeing me trying not to scream in agony, trying not to cry so he could have something else to taunt me with. They were the main things he used. There was that one time, when I was younger, when he used his belt – that's how he got the idea of the whip. He was drunk that night and I had talked back to him, timid as it was... First he had hit me, giving me a black eye and making me nose bleed... It was during that time that he got his belt off, kicking me until I was on my stomach. That's when I felt the first sting of leather against my back. I had only been fourteen at the time, just a week after I had admitted I was gay, so it wasn't my fault that I couldn't hold back a pain filled cry.

Two years later, when I was sixteen, was when I met Zane. At first, he was a really nice guy, sweet even. He was two years older than me, being eighteen, and I looked up to him. He was someone I could trust, now that I knew what my dad was really like. But, after a few months, he started to change. That's when he let his true colours show, starting to get violent and abusive. It started off small, just him hitting me if I did something he didn't like. At first he would apologise, say he didn't mean it, that he was just stressed and he snapped. But then he stopped apologising. It went from hitting, to punching. From punching, to pummelling, kicking, small blades. At first, I thought it was stress or something I had done, or that he was drunk. But then, one day, he started doing it more. He tried to force me to...do stuff. I said no, I got away from him, he left me alone for a bit. That was when the hitting and kicking and cutting got worse. He was doing that because I wasn't giving him what he wanted and because he was a fucking jackass.

I had tattoos covering each scar. Well, _trying_ to cover each scar. Each symbol – rune – meant something: strength, ice, protection, water, air, sun, Earth, fire, power, defence warrior, journey. Those were to name a few. There were two though, that weren't runes. One was a Triskelion, on my back, right in the middle. I had liked the look of it since I was a child, and it was something my mom liked too. It was the first tattoo I got, it just seemed right. But, even though it wasn't a rune, it still meant something.

The active symbolism of it was: action, cycles, progress, revolution, competition and moving forward.

The meanings of the three extensions – spirals, basically – were: spirit, mind, body; Father, Son, Holy Ghost; mother, father, child; past, present, future; power, intellect, love; creator, destroyer, sustainer; creation, preservation, destruction.

The three worlds represented by it were: The Otherworld, where spirits, gods and goddesses live. The Mortal World, where you and I live along with plants and animals. The Celestial World, where unseen energies live and move about. Like the forces of sun, moon, wind and water.

The lunar symbols associated with it were: mystery, feminine, intuition, subtleness, subconscious, spirituality, illumination and hidden desire.

Overall really, the meanings of the Triskelion were: personal growth, human development and spiritual expansion.

The other tattoo, well, that was personal to me...

Sighing, I grabbed my dark purple t-shirt, slipping it over my head easily. It was a little big for me, like all my clothes, but it was something. It was only after I had my t-shirt on right that I noticed them.

Isaac was standing there with Danny, Scott, Jackson and Boyd...all of them staring. Running a hand through my hair, I turned, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the counter.

"Just say it and leave me alone." I told them. "I've had everything said about them, go on, just say it."

"What's 'Genim'?" Jackson asked, glaring slightly.

"A tattoo I have."

He went from glaring to rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Starting to walk away, until Boyd caught his arm and dragged him back. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What does it mean?" Danny asked, as calmly as he normally did when I heard him speak.

"Why do you guys care?" I shot back. "And while I'm asking, why are you following me? Got nothing better to do than stalk the new kid?"

None of them said anything, just waiting. They were blocking the door, so the only way I could get out was if I told them the truth, unless I wanted to reveal to them what I really was – which I really didn't! So, the truth it was.

"It's my name." I spat. "Genim Stilinski is my _real_ name. Happy now?"

I left before they could say anything.

* * *

**Isaac**

The scars that were so poorly covered and the way Stiles acted... There was only one thing that I knew could make someone like that, because I used to be exactly the same before I killed my dad after becoming a werewolf. But it wasn't like I could come out and say it. It wasn't my secret to tell, it wasn't my place. I knew that I never wanted people finding out about my dad, and that must have been exactly what was happening with Stiles... But that didn't mean I wanted to watch someone suffer like I did, especially after that person had _helped_ me. Even though they didn't know me. It was no wonder that he acted like he did with people, not really trusting anyone. It was strange thinking that at some point, I was exactly where he was a few years ago...

It was later on, at home, with the whole Pack when Scott was telling everyone else what we had seen. I stayed quiet, least I give something away, just shuffling closer into Danny's side, trying to tune everything out. Though that became difficult when Danny started hacking into databases online for any trace of 'Genim Stilinski', just to see if we could find out anything about him. I bit my lip, watching the screen.

"We got something." Danny announced, ten minutes later. "Dallas, Texas. Genim Alexander Stilinski. Born August twenty sixth nineteen ninety four, to Claudia and John Stilinski. Claudia died of stomach cancer just over nine years ago, five days after Stiles' tenth birthday... John is the Sheriff..."

That just made my stomach churn. To be honest, I didn't want to hear anymore, but if I left now, they would know I was hiding something. So, I just sat and listened.

"In and out of the hospital, treating: broken bones, deep cuts to his stomach, hair line fractures, concussions, burns." Danny continued. "In and out of jail, for: vandalism, assault, breaking and entering, theft, possession of drugs and... Whoa, ok, attempted murder."

"Of who?!" Allison shrieked.

"His dad, apparently. Dad got him out each time he went in, claiming that his son was mentally ill and was receiving help."

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at no one. Derek was lost in thought; it was easy to tell, frowning slightly.

To be honest, having an idea of what Stiles had to put up with? I wasn't surprised he tried to get rid of his dad. For me, as bad as it may sound, it was one of the best things I did. I was no longer looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to appear and attack at any moment... I could actually live my life with my _real_ family.

It was a shame Stiles couldn't do the same thing.

"Well, that was cheery." Peter drawled, in the end. "So, I'm thinking pizza for dinner."

"Only you could think of food at a time like this, Zombie!" Scott called out.

"Would you rather I think of your mother?"

"Perverted asshole!"

I tuned everything out. From finding out this guy had had a troubled life; somehow we'd completely jumped over sympathy and gone straight to ignoring.

I just wished we could help.


	5. A Homeless, Starving 'FAG AND PROUD'

**Stiles**

Over the next couple of days, the wolves continued to follow me. After what happened on Monday, it was beyond irritating by now, but I just ignored it. It was the only thing I _could_ do.

My dad would have probably have noticed his punching back had disappeared, so would Zane, so they would both be trying to find me. One wrong more in this town would be a quick fire way to them finding me, to them dragging me back to Dallas.

_Yeah, like I would even make it that far._

Sighing, I shook my head. There was no point in thinking about it. If I thought about it, I would panic. If I panicked... _No_. I just couldn't think about it.

So I ignored it all. I ignored everyone in the school, whenever I could. Well, I tried to anyway. I mean, I couldn't ignore it if Chase was being a douche and no one was around to help Isaac out. I couldn't ignore it if Isaac made it his mission, after I helped him, to follow me around like the little puppy he was and try to talk to me. He even followed me into the library, carrying on the conversation he had started in whispers. For the life of me, I had no idea why this guy was talking to me. Why he seemed to _willingly_ talk to me and get to know me. I wanted to trust him, he seemed like an alright guy... But that was what I had thought of Zane before things took a turn for the worst.

Isaac was persistent though. Whenever I walked away, he would follow. Anytime I would go somewhere overcrowded, hoping that what people might think of him could get him away from me, he would just ignore everyone and carry on with what he was saying. He wasn't even nervous of scared when he was talking to me!

I had to admit, he impressed me...so far.

* * *

On Thursday 12th September, after school, I had driven back to the part of the woods I usually stayed in. It wasn't raining today, but that didn't mean it was any warmer. The only things I had to keep me warm were the clothes, my red hoodie and my own body heat – I didn't want to waste gas by turning my car on!

I lay there on the back seat, staring up at the roof of my Jeep. I sighed. It was times like these when I wish I had managed to snag the box that had my iPod in or my CDs or my guitar! I couldn't just sit there and write or draw for hours and hours, I had to do something else.

That's why I liked driving. I could listen to the radio. I loved listening to the songs they played – some of them, not all – getting lost in the lyrics and melodies, letting the music drown out everything else. I loved it when I heard a guitar solo, or a riff... I loved the change in pitch and dynamics... I loved it all. Contrary to what people think, I like a range of music. Country, Pop, Rock... There's few types I didn't like – for example, I wasn't fond of opera – but most of the time it depended on the artist and the song itself.

I liked Green Day, Hunter Hayes, Halestorm, Hedley, The Click 5, The Summer Set, Queen, AC/DC, Fall out Boy, Falling in Reverse, Get Scared, Simple Plan, Sam Tsui, Boyce Avenue, Ed Sheeran, American Authors. There were many more...but it wasn't like I was going to name them all! So, yeah, a range of music. But just knowing that didn't take the boredom away. Sometimes, on days like these, I wished I had taken Deaton up on his offer to go stay with him. But then I remembered what it was like the last time I had decided to trust a stranger right away... No, it was better this way. It was better this way until I could fend for myself – properly.

It was then I heard the sound of two engines somewhere behind me. I only had time to sit up before someone was knocking on the window behind my head. I turned around quickly; ready to grab the knife I had hidden somewhere, just so I had something to protect myself with. And then I saw Isaac.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, before opening the door to my Jeep and jumping out of it. I turned to face him after I shut the door again, seeing the rest of the group – save Derek and Peter – standing by the cars.

"What? Couldn't stop at following me around the university like a bunch of puppies?" I scoffed. "Why are you following me?!"

"Do you live in your car?" Erica asked, calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that any of your business?"

"It is if I make it my business."

"Yeah, well, tough luck there, blondie."

She glared at me. Like, full on proper bitch glared. It was nearly as terrifying as the look my dad would give right before he would get the knife though...

I just started back at her, calmly, raising an eyebrow slightly, making her all the more frustrated. I couldn't help the small smirk that worked its way across my face.

"So, I'll ask again. Why are you following me?" I sighed, turning to Isaac.

"We don't need to answer that." Boyd replied, calm and monotone.

"Why not?"

"If you won't answer our questions, we won't answer yours."

_Touché._

Shrugging, I turned on my heel, jumping back into my car, locking the doors this time before lying down again.

I never noticed that I fell asleep.

* * *

**Isaac**

Sighing, I got back into the car with Jackson, Lydia and Danny. I would admit that little meeting could have gone better...but it wasn't like I expected anything different. I was still wondering whether or not Stiles actually lived in his car. Maybe that was the reason for the boxes. He never really answered my question about them properly when he gave me that lift home.

"I can't find anything registered in his name. He hasn't got a bank account or a credit card either..." Danny said, staring at his laptop that was sitting on his lap.

"So, he's living in his car and paying with cash." Jackson sighed. "So what, big deal. Why's it our problem?"

No one answered that. No one knew how to answer that, other than ' _Derek told us to, Derek's the Alpha_.' While a good argument, it didn't really answer the question. To be honest, it really wasn't our problem. It only became mine when Stiles helped me out. All I wanted to do was help him. Help him the way the Pack helped me.

"We should go to Deaton." Lydia said, checking her nails – _again_. "See if he knows anything."

"We'll need to talk to Derek first." Danny commented. "He still has trouble trusting him."

Biting my lip, I turned a little to stare out the window. I didn't like how we were handling this, not at all. It was intrusive and I, out of everyone, knew how much it sucked. I wanted to help, sure, but not like this. But really, was there any other way?

* * *

**Stiles**

I knew this day would come.

While using the showers at the university was great, it did nothing to help me get money. I had barely any left, I needed a shower...but it was a Saturday. The only place I knew that had a shower and, possibly, food...was Deaton's. Deaton had told me that any time I needed help, even if it was just for something like food, I could go to him. I really didn't want to go to him; I really didn't want it to look like I trusted him. But I had to do something.

That was how I found myself parked outside of his home that morning.

I had dragged my feet as I walked slowly up to the front door, trying to prolong the short distance. But it wasn't long enough, since soon I found myself standing outside of his door. The door opened before I even thought about knocking, coming face to face with the veterinarian.

"I heard you pull up." Deaton explained. "If I waited any longer, it would have been evening."

I didn't say anything as he let me in. Already knowing what I was here for, since I had turned down a place to say, Deaton directed me to his upstairs bathroom. He didn't come upstairs with me to show me where it was, he stayed downstairs after telling me which door it was. I was grateful for that, to be honest. I think I would have made a run for it if he had come upstairs too.

* * *

The shower was great! The water pressure, the size of it... Man, when I found my own place, I was making sure it had a great shower! And the towels, man, they were soft! I don't think I had ever loved towels as much as I did in that moment. Yes, I did remind myself that I was acting strange, even for me, but then I reminded myself that I had been living in my _car_ for, like, two weeks!

I had had the sense to bring a change of clothes in with me, hiding them in my backpack, which was where I put the ones I had been wearing on my way in. Once dry and dressed, I made my way downstairs, though hesitant. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say?

But when I was actually down the stairs, and I had found Deaton in the kitchen, he practically forced food into my hands, taking my mind off of what I was supposed to do and say. Instead, I focused on completely stuffing my face with whatever Deaton put in front of me.

"God! I haven't had chocolate cake in years!" I groaned, happily – shut up, it was chocolaty goodness!

"I'm glad you approve." Deaton replied, easily, placing a glass of coke in front of me too.

_Man, I love sugar!_

The amount I had eaten since I had walked into Deaton's kitchen was more than I ate in a month or two back in Dallas. I'm not even kidding or exaggerating, I was being one hundred percent truthful right now.

And Deaton seemed to have caught on.

"How long had you been living like that?" he asked, hesitantly. "Before you left."

"Five years." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Dad doesn't like, and I quote here, ' _fucking fags_ '."

Deaton didn't say anything else, thankfully. Just left me to eating.

He didn't say anything until I had finished and he handed me a bag of food – I was kind of surprised with that... I thanked him, which he just shrugged off, before he actually spoke.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to take my guest room?" he asked. "Your mother would hate for you to be out there."

I shook my head.

"I prefer my car." I grinned. "Besides, I get a great view of the woods."

" _So, you_ do _live in your car."_ a voice behind me said, smugly.

Instead of answering, I thanked Deaton again, before shoulder barging past Erica, Derek, Boyd and Allison.

* * *

Now, as well as following me around the school, I was getting Isaac and that lot off me a place at ' _Hale house_ '. Well, it was mainly Isaac, but the others did a few times.

They would say how it was better than sleeping in a car. How I shouldn't be sleeping outside, especially in weather like this. But I just refused.

_Why the hell are they asking anyway?_

It got weird that _Derek_ asked as well, when he came to give Isaac, Erica and Boyd a lift back to their place, after school on Wednesday – 18th September. The thing was...their offers were sincere. They weren't doing it to be mocking, they actually meant it. They were genuinely offering me a place to stay.

At first I was slightly touched. But after a short while, I became confused and suspicious again. Why would they do that for me?

_Probably because you helped Isaac._

But that didn't explain why they were being _this_ nice.

_Maybe because they like you._

Pfft, yeah, that would be the day.

_Maybe because they're genuinely nice people... Maybe because they know what happened..._

No, they couldn't have. Could they? Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Boyd did see the scars and marks... But that could have been from anything, they could have though they were self inflicted. But that didn't explain the ones on my back... So that brought me back to my question:

Why?

* * *

It was Friday – 20th September – before I knew it. I was heading to my Jeep once all my lessons had finished, when I noticed Danny staring forlornly at his car- which happened to be next to mine. I would have ignored it and got in my car...but I had never seen the usually cheery guy so upset before...

I couldn't help my curiosity as I found myself walking over to him, until I was standing next to the guy and staring at the passenger side of his car. Someone – I was going to assume it was Chase, the bastard – had tagged Danny's car. In bold red letters, someone had used spray paint – the can was lying on the ground beside the car – to write ' _FAG_ '. I twitched slightly in anger, my hand starting to curl into a fist. Until an idea hit me.

I picked up the abandoned spray can, noticing that it was still rather full, shaking it before using it myself. On Danny's car, underneath the crude reference to those of us who preferred our own sex to the opposite, I wrote in the bold red pain ' _AND PROUD_ '. But I wasn't done there. No. After adding to the graffiti on Danny's car, I turned to mine and on the hood wrote ' _FAG AND PROUD!_ ' I kept the can clutched in my hand, as I turned back around to see a surprised yet grateful and happy grin on Danny's face. I couldn't help but smirk smugly at the little accomplishment.

It was only then that I noticed how I was starting to act. For two of the members of a werewolf Pack, I had helped them without thinking. They were complete strangers, people I did not know, yet I was helping them for no reason other than I just did.

I didn't get to dwell on it much since, the next thing I knew, my back had connected with the side of my Jeep. I winced, the hard surface connecting with the bruises and still healing scars, but I managed to keep any noises from escaping. Looking up slightly, I found Derek pinning me to my Jeep, growling quietly. I caught a slight trace of red in his eyes – _Alpha, should have known_ – as his grip tightened.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Jackson yelled, as the rest of the Pack ran over to Derek, Danny and me.

" _You asshole!"_

" _What the hell?!"_

" _If you have a problem with Danny, you have a problem with us."_

" _Not surprised you went to jail, if this is how you treat people that are nice to you!"_

" _Oh, you deserve so much more than a few tiny little scars!"_

I rolled my eyes, holding back a cringe at some of the things said... Of course they would think I was the one that tagged Danny's car. It wasn't like there was anyone else in the school that would. No, of course not. It had to be Stiles. _Bad Stiles, very bad Stiles._

"What are you doing?" Danny asked – almost demanded. "Stiles didn't do this."

"He has the can." Derek snarled, not looking away from me, glaring.

"He was adding to mine and then tagged _his own car_!"

There was silence then. I was dropped to the ground again as Derek turned on his heel, looking at Danny's car and then mine, noting the wet paint of what I had wrote and the dry paint of what someone else had. Sighing, I stood up properly, fixing my clothes before looking away and starting to get in my car.

I only stopped when someone grabbed my arm,

"Thank you." Danny said once I turned around to face him.

I nodded, continuing to get in.

"If you need help getting the paint off, let me know." I muttered, before closing the door.

I left before I saw the surprise and slight shock on all of their faces.


	6. That's Been Mine

**Stiles**

It was later that afternoon that I heard someone approaching my Jeep. I sighed, figuring it was one of the wolves wanting to berate me some more. Sitting up and sliding out of the back seat, I found that while I was right about the person being one of the wolves, I was wrong about the motive.

Danny was standing by his car, not too far away, looking – and smelling – a little embarrassed. Breathing a sigh of relief, not really wanting more of my past brought up from people who knew nothing about it, I made my way over to the Hawaiian, trying to come off as non-threatening as possible. Danny and Isaac were the only two that seemed to be understanding enough to be nice. It actually felt kind of nice to have someone on my side, after nine years of having no one.

The red paint was still stuck onto the side of the car. I couldn't help the small wince at seeing that first word, but I couldn't stop looking at it.

"Er... Hey." Danny said, smiling slightly. "Look, I'm sorry about..."

"Don't." I interrupted. "Don't apologise for something you didn't do. I hate it when people do that."

"But I..."

"No. If that's what you came here for then you might as well leave."

Danny went quiet for a moment. I thought he was going to turn around and leave, just leave me to myself. I really did think that when he looked down, staring intently at the ground, like it was going to give him all the answers he needed.

I turned to get back into my Jeep, or take a run; I hadn't quite decided which. But then Danny's head snapped up and took a step forward. I froze, not knowing what he was going to do next. I had learned that it hurt less if you were still and waited it out – well, if the person _was_ going to attack you. But I couldn't see Danny doing that... Well, just because I couldn't _see_ it, didn't mean he _wouldn't_. I knew that from firsthand experience.

"I was wondering, could you come by the house tomorrow?" Danny asked, a little nervous. "To help me get the paint off? I would ask Isaac, but last time I let him help me with my car the door ended up coming off."

"The door came off." I repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah... He got a bit frustrated. But you've got to love him. It's hard not to."

The scent coming off of Danny then was so strong, that I was amazed I hadn't actually started chocking. The only other time I had caught this scent was when my mom was alive. _Love_. It was obvious that Danny loved Isaac, and vice versa... And I didn't know these guys. That was how obvious it was.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked, after a moment's silence.

The smile Danny had then pretty much beat the one from earlier, after I fixed the tag on his car and put the same on mine.

"Can you come over at about ten?" he grinned. "I can help do yours too."

"Thanks." I nodded, not being able to resist giving a small – like, _tiny_ – smile of my own. "I'll be there."

After a quick goodbye, Danny jumped in his car, driving away.

_Yeah, I'm going for a run._

* * *

I loved running. When I turned I could be either a fox (a real fox, with purple eyes), a wolf (an actual wolf, or in my beta form, with red eyes) or I could be half and half (beta wolf form, with one red eye and one purple eye). Normally, when I ran, it would be as a fox – unless I wanted to stay human. Foxes were easy to ignore, wolves weren't. Besides, I loved the feeling of the wind in my fur, the ground underneath my claws.

One night, when I was fifteen, I had been locked out of the house – on purpose. I spent the night as a fox running around the nearby woods and sleeping in my garden, until I was able to slip back inside the house and into my room.

It gave me that sense of freedom. It made me feel safe.

As I ran in my foxy form, I thought about the past two weeks and three days. So far I was the talk of the town, pretty much everyone hated me, I had save a werewolf from bullies, I had tagged my own car after fixing the one on another werewolf's car, I had pinned to my car and had my own past used against me... Oh, and the group of werewolves found out I was homeless, living in my car. Couldn't forget that.

It was troubling how these people, these werewolves, had gotten under my skin so quickly, how they ended up finding out more about me over this short amount of time. No one ever knows much about me, not like they did... I wasn't even sure _how_ they found out... I would have to ask about that...

I ran around the woods a few times, before I headed back to my Jeep. It was a nice afternoon, even if it was cold, but I couldn't run around forever... Eventually, I had to stop.

* * *

The next day – Saturday 21st – I was up later than usual, but I was at the Hale house at ten, like I said I would be. Danny was already outside by the time I turned up, wearing old clothes – black sweats and an old white t-shirt. I parked my Jeep a short distance away, jumping out once I switched the engine off.

I was still amazed at the sight of the house, never had I seen something so nice. Mom would have loved it, it was just one of those things that she would have absolutely adored and dreamed of having. It was just a shame that she would never see it.

"Stiles! You're here." Danny grinned.

"Said I'd come, didn't I." I replied. "Should we get started?"

I grabbed one of the sponges from the bucket of water near the car, not waiting for Danny to answer before I started scrubbing away at the paint. I doubted we were going to get all the paint off though; he would probably have to have a paint job done to get rid of what we couldn't get off.

I'd probably just leave it on my Jeep though. I had near enough no money, and it wasn't like there was any use in re-painting my car. This car had had a lot of damage inflicted to it over the years, especially after I came out... What were a few more dents here and there?

* * *

Danny, like Isaac, was rather chatty while we worked on his car and mine. He would try to get me involved in the conversations, but I tried to say as little as possible. It was easier on my that way. The less I said, the more I distanced myself, the more I distanced myself, the easier it was not to trust people, the easier it was not to trust people, the less I got hurt. I figured that out quickly after Zane became a bastard.

But Danny and Isaac were persistent. They didn't back down and whenever I tried to close off, they would try and pry their way back in. If the circumstances were different, I could see myself becoming friends with these two... And I wish I could, because I could really use some friends right now. But, unfortunately, that couldn't happen.

We had finished Danny's car and had moved on to my Jeep when it happened.

One by one, the rest of the wolf Pack – including Derek and Peter – appeared, guilt and embarrassment coming off of seven of them. I sighed, wondering what I could possibly be blamed for this time, or if my back would be introduced to a tree instead of my car. But nothing happened.

They all stood as a group a safe distance away from me, Isaac and Danny between us, with Peter standing slightly off to the side. I couldn't help but softly hum _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson, after catching the scent of decay, as I continued to scrub the paint off of the hood of my car. I kept my back to them all, trying to finish quickly so I could make my escape. If anyone noticed, they didn't pick up on my reasoning, which just made it all the better!

I thought that they would leave me alone after seeing I was doing nothing to hurt anyone. But they just stood there. I shuffled slightly where I stood, the stares on my back starting to feel uncomfortable... It just reminded me of Dallas...

I shook myself off. I hadn't realized how long I had been in my daze until I saw that the tag I had placed on my Jeep had pretty much disappeared, all that was left was a faint red blob on the light blue hood. I chucked the sponge back into the bucket with ease, turning around to say that I was just leaving, that they really didn't need to come out here and wait for me to drive away.

But before I could get a word out, I was bombarded with apology after apology from everyone accept Danny, Isaac and Peter. The sudden noise forced me to step back until I was leaning against the hood of my Jeep, eyes wide and slightly shocked. The last time I had been in any situation with people this loud was the night I decided to leave Dallas for good. So, yeah, excuse me for being a little jumpy.

The quietened down after I practically pressed myself as far into my Jeep as I could go, though, and my hearing was suddenly taken over by the quiet again. I relaxed a little now that most of the noise had disappeared, stepping slightly away from my Jeep.

"Look, we're sorry about yesterday." Boyd said.

"We didn't realise you were helping." Erica added.

"We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Allison agreed.

"Or said what we said." Scott mumbled.

"Or have you pushed up against your car." Lydia sighs, looking towards Derek.

"We're sorry." Jackson muttered.

"And we'd like you to reconsider about staying here." Derek finished.

That was the first time anyone had actually ever apologised to me. To be honest, I had no idea what to say... Or do, for that matter. So I just stood there, gaping at them.

It actually took me a moment to actually figure out the rest of what had been said – what Derek had said, specifically. I frowned... Again with the offering a place to stay.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded.

"Doing what?" Erica asked, rolling her eyes.

I smirked slightly.

"For you? Being a bitch would be a good answer." I answered, smoothly. "But meant, why do you keep saying about me staying here? What's with that?"

"Well, you _are_ homeless." Jackson said.

"You helped Isaac." Allison smiled.

"And you helped Danny. Twice." Scott added.

"So you thought you would treat me like a charity case?" I asked.

Even with all the arguments, that was how I saw it. Poor Stiles has no home, but helped out two wolves, so of course the rest of the Pack wants to say thanks. I shook my head slightly, looking directly at Derek.

"Thanks for the offer, but, no." I told him.

"Won't at least take some time to think about it?" Isaac asked, quietly, as I started walking towards the driver's side of my Jeep.

_Damn that Pup..._

Sighing, I looked at him properly, turning back around.

"If it will stop you all from bugging me, then fine, I'll think about it." I sighed.

"Great!" Peter grinned. "Now, while this is _fun_ , can we get back to our previous activities?"

Now that peaked my interest.

"Training." Boyd told me, noticing the look I got.

"You should come watch." Isaac grinned.

* * *

So, that was how I was found watching the nine wolves and one human train, in their 'training room'. Well, Allison was a hunter – it was easy to spot after a while. I watched as the Betas – of course none of them knew I knew they were werewolves – fought each other, building their skills.

The problem was, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses all too well. They knew each other's fighting skills too well. They needed to fight against someone new, someone that could knock them down a peg or two – especially Jackson, the arrogant douche. That's what justified what I said next.

"Can I try?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me, no one more surprised than Derek. There was silence for a short amount of time before anyone actually spoke.

"Go against Isaac." Derek said.

So I did.

And I got Isaac on the ground within five seconds.

Danny lasted seven.

Erica lasted ten.

Lydia lasted eleven

Allison lasted ten.

Peter lasted four – _HA!_

Boyd lasted thirteen.

Scott lasted twelve.

Jackson lasted twelve.

I hadn't even broken a sweat by the time I was done with the nine of them. I looked towards Derek, shrugging at the raised eyebrow.

He shrugged off his black t-shirt, standing on the other side of the mats. Well this was going to be interesting.

At first, we just circled around the edge, not getting any closer than we were already. But when Derek did move, all I saw was a blur of black. But, being part fox, I was agile. I moved out of the way quickly, avoiding the attack easily.

We moved like that for a while – one launching themselves forward, while the other moved just as fast out of the way. We made contact a few times, only just though.

I had never fought someone this skilled before.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, and we were still going. Derek was a good fighter, better than his uncle. I was surprised that the older wolf had lasted such a sort amount of time, while his nephew was holding out so much longer.

I grinned as we continued. I loved the feeling of control and power from this. Knowing, for once, I didn't have to hold back on my strength. Knowing that I didn't have to cower away from anything or anyone. It was such a great feeling; one I wished never went away.

It was while my mind was occupied with those thoughts that Derek managed to trip me and pin me to the ground.

It was then I started to panic. One too many times I had been in this position before, being held down, by Zane. I grew tense before I started to struggle, but Derek didn't get off. He wouldn't let go. The panic started rising and I knew that any moment now I...

But nothing happened.

Derek, in the end, realised what was going on and got off of me. I scrambled backwards and up onto my feet as quick as possible, not missing the curious gazes of everyone in the room...

"I'm not good with people touching me a whole lot." I explained. "You guys already know about my past, somehow, so you'll know my criminal history... For the time I spent in jail, I was usually the youngest out of everyone. And...uh... They don't tend to want to leave you alone, if you get what I mean..."

I cringed just thinking about it. You know, this wasn't actually a lie; everything I was saying was true. It just may not have been the reason for my freak out. But they didn't need to know that, now did they.

Seeing the looks on their faces though, I needed to correct what I had said.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" I rushed. "They didn't, like, _do_ anything... Just...I'm not too great with the touching."

They all nodded, the expressions on their faces relaxing slightly.

And then it hit me.

Zane or dad could be out there right now, looking for me. They could be in town right at this moment. If I went back to those woods, alone, who's to say they won't find me, if they were here? I wouldn't be able to do anything to fight _them_ off...

There was only one thing I could do.

"So..." I breathed. "Where am I sleeping?"

* * *

"No, seriously, what's the catch?" I asked, not believing it for a second.

"There is no catch." Derek growled. "This is your room."

"You're kidding? I thought for sure I'd be on the couch. Or the floor!"

Derek sighed; I could tell he was fed up.

But it was hardly my fault. The walls of 'my' new room were painted a dark-ish grey. Shelves were put up everywhere, a desk by the window, shelves dotted around the room... And a bed! An actual bed that hadn't been mutilated! An actual springy, comfy mattress with soft, squish pillows! A guy could get used to this.

"So... I get to stay in here?" I clarified.

"Yes!" Derek groaned. "We've been over this already!"

"I know, but..."

"But, what?!"

I stayed quiet for a moment, wondering if I should say what was stuck on the tip of my tongue.

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the mattress, staring at my hands as they curled and uncurled into fists, before talking.

"But it's the first thing that's been _mine_ in a while." I told him.


	7. Flashbacks

**Stiles**

I didn't really sleep Saturday night. Sure, I must have gotten at least two hours, but it wasn't much. Instead, I lay on the bed, staring up the ceiling, or walking over to the window and looking outside...

At one point, early in the morning when everyone was still asleep, I jumped from the window and down to the ground, just so I could walk around the woods for a bit. Of course, before I walked for a while, I took the box of clothes I had in there – five pairs of jeans, five t-shirts and one hoodie – back into the room I was staying in, via the window. That was the only box I brought in – though did bring in my school stuff – leaving everything else in my locked Jeep.

But I couldn't keep walking now it was morning. I had to get back to the house. To be honest, I don't know if they would look for me if they couldn't find me, but it was better not to test it out.

* * *

Sunday morning was very quiet. I sat quietly on one of the chairs in the kitchen, looking over the research I had done so far for my English assignment. I had gotten everything I had looked up written down already, the rest I could do myself. There wasn't any better time to do it than when you were by yourself and in the quiet.

Sighing a little, I flipped to the back page of my writing pad, using the pencil I had with me to just make little doodles everywhere on the page. I had thought about bringing the sketching pads I had bought in with me...but thought against it when I realised there was a possibility that they could find them...

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, or how long I had been doodling in fact, but I almost missed the sound of someone walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Luckily I caught it though, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Derek walk in and go straight for the coffee machine.

"Want some coffee?" Derek asks, voice rough and deeper than the day before, as he grabbed a mug for himself.

I frowned a little, glancing towards the kitchen door. My lack of an answer causing him to turn around.

"Am I allowed?" I questioned, quietly, my gaze flickering to Derek, then the door and back again.

I knew it would get me a strange look, but I didn't expect him to understand. He didn't say anything about it though, only nodded in reply to my question. Looking back down to the writing pad in front of me, I returned to the doodling, eyes stick flickering towards the door.

"Yeah, please." I mumbled.

For a moment, Derek just stood there, doing nothing, just staring at me, probably silently judging me.

The only reason I asked is because, back in Dallas, if dad ever found out I just took something to eat or drink – he always found out – he would use it as more of an excuse to get the whip and knife and, sometimes, a cigarette or a candle or a lighter. The burning was always the worst...it only started within the past two years, so it would be.

It was only a few seconds before Derek finally turned around again, grabbing a second mug, before switching the coffee machine on. He sat down as he waited, sitting in the chair at the head of the table, which was to my left – so I was sitting on his right. Knowing that Derek was an Alpha – not that any of them knew that I knew they were werewolves – it felt strange sitting like that. It shouldn't be me sitting to his right, that should be his second in command...

Derek leaned his elbows on the table, hunching ever so slightly. Now that he was so close, I couldn't help but let my eyes flick over to the door more often... It wasn't my fault; it was a nervous habit... But Derek didn't say anything about it.

"You take anything with it?" he asked, quietly.

"Cream. Sugar." I muttered – shut up, it's how I liked my coffee.

Derek just nodded, not saying anything else. I noticed that he was kind of like Boyd, not saying much. Unless you pissed him off. Though Derek did say more than Boyd... Just not to me.

* * *

Later on, when everyone was down, we migrated into the living room. Well, I was dragged, much to my displeasure. Isaac seemed to have forgotten the 'not-keen-on-touching' thing. I tried to tell him, but he was just talking and talking and talking.

As soon as he let me go, I sat down on the floor and pressed my back into the corner where the couch met the wall. Isaac frowned, sitting on the couch in the closest seat to me, with Danny next to him, then Scott, then Allison. On the other couch were Boyd and Erica, in one of the armchairs Jackson sat with Lydia on his lap, while Peter and Derek had the other two armchairs.

I was sat closest to the door with my writing pad on my lap, closed this time. I put the pencil behind my ear, letting my ear hold it up, not looking at anyone. I was still glancing towards the door, actually wondering how fast I could get to the front door and to my Jeep...

"If you're going to make a break for it, go ahead." Peter drawled from where he was sitting.

My head snapped, seeing everyone looking at me – only Peter with a slight amusement. Looking down again, I jumped up, quickly walking out of the living room and back into the kitchen, hiding from the stares and judgemental looks. It was a habit, I couldn't help it! Besides, why give them anything else to laugh about, when I could hide the fucking _blush_ that I could practically _feel_ spreading across my face.

Of course, that was quickly replaced by pain.

"Shit!" I hissed.

One of the knives from someone's breakfast was pointing too far over the edge of the counter. Now, you would think it would be blunt, wouldn't do anything, right? Wrong. This one was sharp, the pointed tip of the metal sticking out dangerously. Any other time, it would have moved around with me, not dig into my side. But then knives were never usually trapped between two chopping boards.

The knife stayed in my knife, digging into one of the recently healed over cuts, reopening it. I could feel the warm slide of blood trickle down my side, seeing the way it pooled on the floor as it dripped off of me and knife itself.

Carefully, I pulled the offending metal out, dropping it onto the counter with a clang. With a sigh, I pulled off my now-ruined-shirt, pressing the balled up fabric to the reopened cut, trying to quicken the act of stopping the bleeding. It stung, yeah, but I had had worse.

It was just going to be hard to bandage it up... Damn awkward place.

"Stiles?" a quiet voice asked from behind me.

Jumping around, I came face to face with a frowning Isaac standing in the doorway. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I muttered. "Stupid knife."

"Follow me."

* * *

I ended up following Isaac into the bathroom upstairs, the door pulled closed so no one would walk past and see. Isaac helped clean my wound and stop the bleeding – though my healing powers really helped with that.

I threw my t-shirt in the bin – now I was down to four t-shirts, great. I couldn't help but flinch away anytime he actually touched the cut or anything. Seriously, not good with the touching.

"So, how did you get all these scars?" Isaac asked, while wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"Did them myself." I replied, slowly, going tense as soon as he asked.

And, yeah, I admit, it's stupid to lie to a werewolf. Like, _really_ stupid, I knew that. But it was a reflex. It's what I always did if anyone asked. It's what I did anytime dad dragged me to the hospital. I had to say that, I couldn't say he was the one doing it with him in the room!

"What about the ones on your back?" he asked.

Sighing, I sat down next to him on the side of the bath, now he was finished with the bandage. I kept staring at the floor, my leg jittering up and down as I rubbed my left wrist with my right hand.

"You know," Isaac said. "My dad was an abusive asshole. I used to be scared and bruised; I think he actually enjoyed it. He actually locked my in a freezer chest..."

Looking to the side, I saw that Isaac was staring straight ahead, elbows resting on his knees.

"Derek offered his help and I agreed." he continued – help meaning 'the bite', but he didn't have to know I knew. "I was still living with my dad at the time, but I ran away when he saw my cheek heal, after he threw a glass pitcher above my head and it cut me. Something killed him and man, was I happy about that."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair, giving a short humourless laugh.

"I hated the bastard." Isaac added. "But then Derek took me in. I got to know everyone else, and they helped me. I used to be at a stage where I didn't trust anyone... But they helped. _A lot_."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Isaac was staring straight ahead, while I was glancing between him and the door, biting my lower lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" I stuttered in a whisper.

"You tell me." Isaac said, looking to me.

Carefully, I stood up, pacing the small length of the bathroom, eyes still flicking to the door. With one look at Isaac's trusting look, I completely broke.

I told him everything.

I told him about my mom getting ill. About her dying when I was ten. About me hiding the fact I was gay from him until I was fourteen. About being attacked by him whenever he was home, because I was gay. About Zane and how I met him at sixteen and he used to be really nice...but then how he changed within a few months. About how Zane, like my dad, decided that attacking me would be a good idea – though his two reasons why were different to dads. About how I was thinking of moving before they almost killed me. About how I moved without either of them knowing.

I _didn't_ tell him _everything_. I just explained it briefly, giving enough that he wouldn't keep asking, but not so much that I could still get away without anyone knowing too much about me.

Isaac stayed quiet through it all and suddenly I was glad that every room in this house was soundproof... I didn't want the rest of them knowing. Isaac, hesitantly, stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I still flinched away, but at least he understood.

"Is that why you have the tattoos?" he asked, unsurely.

"To try hide them." I nodded. "Failed big time, huh?"

"Just a little... Sorry."

"No, I knew it was a long shot. Had to try though."

"Yeah... Why do you have Genim though?"

I sighed a little, running a hand through my hair.

"I didn't want to let that part of me go." I admitted. "My mom was the only one who called me Genim after I came up with the name Stiles. It always made me feel closer to her... So I thought I'd get it tattooed."

* * *

It was later that day, around five that Sunday evening, that things went bad for Isaac...

Everything had been going fine, until he went into the kitchen where a few of the others were, while I sat on the stairs, still wanting to stay away from them, not really wanting to intrude. I could hear them all laughing and joking around. It was all going fine.

And then there was a loud crash.

I heard Isaac's elevated irregular heart rate. I could hear the others panicking, not knowing what to do. I didn't think about it as I got up and rushed into the kitchen, pushing them all out of the way. None of them liked that though, and I received many growls from the agitated wolves.

I just ignored them.

I got Isaac to sit down on the floor, back against the wall and bending forward slightly. The kid – he was a year younger than me, he was a kid – was shaking like a leaf in a winter breeze, his breathe coming in short and chocked off gasps.

I knew one way and one way only to help stop a panic attack... Thank God I was the one doing the touching right now.

I grabbed Isaac's hand, pressing it hard onto my heart. Breathing deeply and telling him to copy me. He looked up, confused, but I continued with what I was doing, repeating for him to copy me.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he actually started to listen to me.

* * *

Once Isaac had started to breathe properly, I let go of his hand so I could move to sit beside him, back against the wall. I put a hand on my back when I saw him start to freak out again though...

Guess unlike me he needed touch to feel safer... I complied with that...just this once.

I kept muttering to him about how he was fine, he was safe, that nothing was going to hurt him now. His family – because that's what they all were – were there to keep him safe, that he actually _has_ a family now. Just reminding him of the little things that could keep his heart rate down breathing even. I just kept talking to him, telling him things that would keep him calm, repeating myself a lot.

We sat there for an hour before he finally calmed down enough that he wouldn't have another attack. He was embarrassed, I knew how he felt. I went through a phase of having panic attacks when I was four, for no reason at all... What made it worse was the confusion as to why I was having them and my age at the time. I haven't had one since though, thank God.

"What happened?" I asked, quietly, once I knew he was able to talk.

Isaac let out a shuddering breath, dropping his head.

"D-Dropped a g-glass." he stuttered. "R-Reminded me of..."

He couldn't finish the rest, shuddering a little more.

"Reminded you of the glass pitched." I nodded, understanding.

It was never nice to have to remember what happened in your past... No wonder the kid freaked out... I moved my hand from his back to his shoulder, squeezing it slightly and giving him a reassuring smile when he looked up, which he returned shakily.

"Well, the bastard can't get you know." I told him, my tone leaving no room for him to argue, nodding towards everyone else. "You got them. And I'll step in if you ever need me to."

Isaac's smile turned a little less shaky as he started to relax a little. I patted him on the back before helping him to stand up – when he was he was practically jumped on by Danny.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

* * *

Monday was alright, until later on in the day.

It was weird actually talking to people during the day and during lessons... People noticed the sudden change between the eight members of the Pack on me. They stared more, whispered more... It made me brood more.

The seven werewolves and one human seemed confused that I started trying to avoid them, purposely trying to be by myself again, I could tell they were. It was if they were choosing not to see the stares or hear the whispers... But I couldn't do that. I hadn't had anyone to teach me how to control my wolf or my fox, my mom had gotten ill before she realised I was like her... I had to teach myself how to stay in control, and I didn't really have the best control...

It showed after my last lesson. I was out on the field, heading towards the bleachers, like usual, but this time I was actually meeting my eight...acquaintances/housemates there. Instead of sitting behind the stands, I sat on them with my backpack beside me. Even though it was September, it was a nice day. The sun was shining, but it was still cold. Everybody was minding their own business.

Well, _some_ were.

I heard them before I saw them. Chase and his three friends – the ones that surrounded Isaac that day I helped him out – were walking towards me. Sighing, I sat up properly, ready to stand up if I needed to fight back.

"Hey, it's the Pillow Biter." Chase sneered.

I rolled my eyes at the name calling. Honestly, did people have nothing better to do?

"What do you want?" I sighed, boredly.

"You mess with my work, I mess with you." he replied, easily.

His work? What did he mean his wo...

"You tagged Danny's car." I snarled.

"Good wasn't it?" Chase smirked. "Goes to show we don't want _fags_ like _you_ around here."

" _Yeah, you pansy."_

" _Poof."_

" _Fairy."_

" _Queen."_

" _Nancy."_

" _Shirt lifter."_

" _Back door bandit."_

I didn't let any of them get any further.

I snapped, lunging at them. The one closest to me ran away after I punched him. The second went down with a kick to the stomach. The third went down after being thrown down. Which left Chase.

Glaring, I only just managed to force back my wolfing/foxing out. Only just managed to keep my eyes their usual brown. I stalked forward, growling lowly, fists shaking, as I attempted to keep my anger in check. But it was hard. I could feel my skin prickling, wanting to let my wolf out. To show this kid who was in charge here.

But I couldn't.

And I definitely wasn't expecting the punch to the face.

He really shouldn't have done that.

My resolve broke more, making me reach out, grab him by the shirt and shove him against the nearest hard surface.

"Wanna say any of them now, _buddy_?!" I spat sarcastically. "No? Wow, who's the pussy now, Chase?

"Too bad there ain't no lockers around." Chase goaded.

"Good thing I don't need a locker door."

I chucked him away from me, like I kid would an action figure when they had finished playing. I turned around, slowly, expecting the fist that came flying at me. I caught it in my hand, using the momentum to push Chase back.

If I had used my full strength, well, he would have broken every bone in his arm. Every single one snapped. _IF_ I had used my full strength. Which I didn't. No, I just shoved him back hard enough to make him stumble.

I started walking towards him again, not expecting to be grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. The two of Chase's friends that had stayed pinned my arms down as Chase crouched over me. Now, I would have fought back...

If I wasn't remembering what happened last time I was like this.

I completely froze, muscles tense, not being able to move, breathing heavily. Chase's smirk grew as he pulled back his fist, pounding his fist into the same place as before. But, still, I couldn't do anything.

But then they were gone, all three of them.

Slowly, I sat up, and I couldn't actually believe what I saw.

Allison, Erica and Lydia were all punching up one guy; Isaac, Jackson and Scott on another; Boyd and Danny against Chase.

I sat there, trying to stop my head from spinning. Only when I saw Chase break free from Boyd's grip and pulled a knife on Danny.

Pulled out a knife.

A _knife_.

_**FLASHBACK – Saturday, November 15** _ _**th** _ _**2008 – 14 year old Stiles** _

" _No, dad! Please! NO!" I yelled, as the blade sliced across my skin again and again, crossing over the whip marks._

_Tears rolled down my face as I desperately tried to get away from the pain, desperately trying to just get away. But dad wouldn't let me. He kept a tight grip on my hair, pulling head back, one knee pressing into my lower back._

_The pain was overwhelming, too much! I couldn't... I just couldn't..._

_Another scream tore out of my throat as he dragged the sharp blade along one of the whip lines, making the wound deeper. But as suddenly as the pain was there, it was gone._

_I thought he had lost interest now; hopefully he would just let me go. Yeah, I would be so lucky. He kicked me across the basement floor, my back pressing into the cold, hard floor. I tried to sit up, but he just back handed me, he head turning so fast that it hit the wall. Dazed and probably concussed, I fell back onto the floor, my vision blurring from the tears._

_The blade was dragged over my stomach and chest, breaking old scars and making new ones. My throat had been rubbed raw from screaming, no sound other than pathetic little whimpers and chocked off sobs able to escape._

" _Please, dad." I begged. "Stop!"_

" _You are no son of mine!" he roared. "You filthy, disgusting, fucking fag!"_

_With each word, he made a new cut...the deepest being on 'fag'. The cut ran from my right side to my left hip._

_Dad threw the knife onto the floor, by my head, demanding that I clean it. He kicked me again when I didn't move right away, sending me skidding across the rough, uneven floor of the basement, towards the table to knife cleaning products._

_Yeah, I had to clean the knife that tortured me. Ironic, huh?_

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to Monday, September 23** _ _**rd** _ _**2013** _

Ok, yeah, I had _really_ snapped now.

"I've had it!" I growled.

I ran as fast as I could over to Chase, grabbing him from behind and throwing him to the ground, twisting the knife out of his hand, throwing it quickly off to the side.

"You know what?" I snarled as he scrambled backwards. "I've fucking _had it_ with people like you! Thinking you're all high and mighty, thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want! Well, guess what, the sun doesn't shine out of your arse you narcissistic, homophobic, abusive bastard! If you knew _half_ of what some people go through on a daily bases then maybe, _just maybe_ , you would back the _fuck off_! And I swear if you don't..."

Someone stepped between Chase and me then. Clad in black, it was easy to tell it was Derek.

In a way, I was glad Derek had turned up, able to intervene before I ripped Chase's head off. On the other hand, I liked the idea of Chase not being able to talk again... So, mixed feelings really, mixed feelings.

" _Go home. Go near any of them again, you'll find yourself headed somewhere you don't want to be."_ Derek said, calmly, making Chase and his two buddies run for it.

Derek turned around to face the nine of us, raising an eyebrow in question.

_Derek and those stupid eyebrows!_

The others quickly relented, explaining what they had seen, while I just glared, ignoring the blinding pain in my eye. I didn't do anything until a hand – Derek's – made its way towards my face... Instinctively, I flinched back out of reach, taking a step back as well.

I grabbed my backpack off of the bleachers, hefting it onto my shoulder, wincing at the small pain shooting through the reopened cut from yesterday.

"Thanks, guys..." I muttered, quietly, as I turned around, dropping my head.

I wrapped my arms around my torso, staring at the ground, making my way towards my Jeep without another word.

* * *

Chase avoided us from then on. Sure, he sent dirty looks and stuff, but Derek seemed to have really scared him. So school kind of got a little better.

People were still scared of me though. It annoyed me a little, since I couldn't go out anywhere, most of the time being turned down by shops if I try to buy anything.

That's why, on Wednesday, when Peter suggested we all go out for dinner, I knew it would be a bad idea. All the wolves picked up on my sudden change in mood, looking to me but trying to be subtle about it.

"You won't get in anywhere with me." I sighed. "They rarely do."

A sudden sympathy filled the group – even Peter, Derek and Jackson! I rubbed the back of my neck, staring at the ground. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Christmas." they all replied.

My smile dropped immediately, as I speed walked into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients as I looked in the cupboards, fridge and freezer – thank God werewolves need a lot of food!

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Erica asked, somewhere behind me.

"Cooking, duh." I grinned.

"Oh my God, he'd going to poison us!" Jackson cried, dramatically. "We're going to die."

_Yeah, die from the deliciousness!_

* * *

Spaghetti bolognaise was my choice in dish. Why not? I was good at making it! That with some garlic bread...

I was doing well so far, watching the mince as it browned while I continued to chop and dice and stuff. I liked cooking. Cooking and baking. Though I preferred baking. Baking gave you sweet things... What I liked when I cooked/baked was that, like music and drawing, it would make me forget everything, ignore everything else.

Which was probably why I freaked so much and pressed the knife I had to the throat of whoever came up behind me and touched my shoulder, after flipping them to the floor. I pressed the knife a little harder against their neck...

Until I saw it was Peter.

My eyes widened as I took in the older Hale's face, dropping the knife to the side and scrambling back, pushing myself against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I babbled, over and over again.

I vaguely noticed everyone else gathering at the door as I started pacing, still mumbling out apologies and begging him not to hurt me...

"Stiles, I'm fine. Calm down." Peter said, unsurely, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Just... Touching and knife and... And oh my God you're bleeding! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" I all but screamed.

I stopped pacing, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, backing up as someone tried to step forward. Peter, quickly, got up to his feet, keeping everyone back.

"Stiles, it's ok." Peter repeated. "I'm not mad. It's just a little scratch, you didn't mean it. It's ok. Just... Calm down."

The only thing that brought me out of my panic was placing my hand on the oven, remembering that I was cooking. So, picking up the knife, I shoved it into the sink, grabbed a glean one, moved the mince around and, shakily, turned back to the cooking.

Isaac stayed in the kitchen with me, sitting on the counter and handing me anything I needed.

He understood.

* * *

They did actually eat what I made. And they loved it. So I told them I would cook every night, unless they wanted to order in. The question was brought up on how I knew to cook... So I told them the truth. That my mom taught me, and after she died it was either I cook or starve to death. Dad couldn't cook for shit! Of course, I left out the bit where I rarely ate, and only then it was three small meals a week. I cooked every night that week. And I was happy to do it. At least they all knew not to touch me when I was distracted...

It was Saturday afternoon, after lunch, that things turned funny. For me anyway. Everyone was outside training, since it was sunny and not too cold, and I was watching Allison, Erica and Lydia practise with some crossbows – even though Erica and Lydia were werewolves. I didn't realise how long I had been watching, or how it could look to their boyfriends.

Probably why I had Boyd, Jackson and Scott come up to me and tell me that the girls were spoken for and that I wasn't to do anything with them and, really, they were just being overly protective. It was sweet but still funny.

I mean, hadn't they even noticed?!

But then they said I better not try to steal them away. My laughing seemed to confuse them and draw the attention of everyone then, as I gripped my sides and just...laughed and laughed.

"You think... That I..." I snorted. "Oh, wow!"

"What's so funny?" Boyd demanded.

"The girls should be the ones worrying!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, all three of the girls grinned to each other, nodding. I kind of expected that they knew, but man was I glad the guys didn't!

"What? What are you talking about?" Scott asked, tilting his head to the right, like the confused little puppy he was.

"Too much breast, not enough cock." I laughed.

Still confused looked.

"Oh, geez!" I groaned. "I'm _gay_! You know, I like dudes! Is it that hard? Kind of why I put 'FAG AND PROUD' one my car and not 'EX-CON AND PROUD'."

And they were staring. Well, some were. The three girls, Danny and Isaac were all smirking – looked like they guessed. Peter was chuckling quietly to himself. Boyd, Jackson and Scott just seemed embarrassed and a little surprised. Derek just looked neutral, as always.

I just couldn't stop laughing...

* * *

After dinner that night, I offered to clean up like I did every night. Accept this time I got help. Help in the form of Derek. It was going well, I was washing, he was drying. Both of us enjoying the silence.

Well, the silence that was there _before_ we both slipped on the tiles in the kitchen – stupid water – sending both of us tumbling to the ground. Derek lay flat on his back on the floor. With me on top of him. Where he was holding onto my hips. And our faces got really close.

I pretty much flew off of him.

"I am _so_ sorry." I muttered. "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Water, stupid water!"

" _Stiles..."_

"Really, really sorry."

" _Stiles."_

"Really didn't mean to."

" _Stiles!"_

I stopped, looking up at Derek, seeing that blank expression on his face.

"Shut up." he told me. "It's ok, stop apologising."

"Sorry." I winced. "Can... Can I go to bed now?"

"Why are you asking?"

Looking down at the ground, I didn't answer, eyes flicking to the door. I heard a sigh and Derek mumble that I could do whatever I wanted, that I really didn't need to ask if I could do something.

If only he knew the truth.


	8. Batman Vs. Ironman, and.... Shopping?

**Stiles**

_I was trapped in the corner, my back pressed against the wall. I couldn't get away, I couldn't escape. The door was too far away, my heart was pounding... As blood ran down my face, I could feel the steady throbbing of my nose, cheek and stomach, the pain pulsating, almost as if it was alive and clawing at me. The panic mixed in with the pain wasn't helping me in anyway._

_But neither was the figure slowly stalking towards me, a sadistic grin present on his face. He was a short way a way; I could probably reach a window in time and risk the jump... But I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?!_

_He was walking slowly, confidently, towards me a baseball bat swinging from his right hand, while I stood there, eyes wide with fear and mouth dry._

" _Please... Don't..." I whispered. "Don't..."_

_Somehow he got from three quarters of the way to me, to standing right in front of my, left hand braced on the wall by my head. His dark red hair hung down in front of his dull-consumed-by-his-pupils-violet eyes, just covering the very top of them. His tanned skin contrasted the white shorts he was wearing, ones almost too tight to be classed as clothing, not leaving anything to the imagination. Which made everything that much worse... He bent his head down to look at me, since he was a good foot taller than me. He always used his height to his advantage, to intimidate me. I never admitted that it actually worked._

" _Don't worry, babe." Zane grinned, stroking my cheek with the back to the hand holding the bat. "I won't hurt you."_

_I let go of the breath I was holding, believing that he actually wouldn't hurt me, believing that maybe he would actually leave me alone this time. That maybe, just maybe, he would stop._

" _Unless you give me a reason to." he added on the end._

_I went tense again, pressing further back into the wall, just wishing is would break so I could run. Run far away, somewhere he and my dad can't find me... Somewhere neither of them can hurt me again._

_The hand Zane had pressed against the wall slowly slid down the wall, until the tips of his fingers brushed the middle of my right thigh. My breathing started getting heavier as the panic started to overwhelm me. My mind was screaming at me to run, to get the hell out of there... But I still couldn't move._

_As slowly as his hand had moved down the wall, Zane started to move it up my thigh, drawing small circles over the denim of my jeans, getting higher and higher. The trail he was making stopped at my hip and I thought that maybe he would stop there._

_But he didn't. He never did._

_His hand started moving inwards, towards my crotch, like always. Only then did I finally move. I got both hands working, pressing them against his shoulders and shoving him back, making him stumble. The lust that was once there, though not completely disappeared turned into a fiery rage._

_I didn't move quick enough. The bat hit my ribs so hard that I felt some of them break. Three of them broke, the others bruised... My breath left me as I dropped to the floor, back still against the wall. The bat was brought down on my stomach some more – the only place he ever used it – getting in five more hits before he got bored and through the bat to the side. He grabbed something off of the table though, before kicking me until I was lying completely on my back. He straddled me quickly, flicking the lighter until the orange flame lapped at the air, burning like the fires of Hell._

"No _! Zane, please! Don't!" I whimpered, trying in vain to get away._

" _Yeah, that's it baby,_ beg _." Zane murmured. "_ Beg _for me."_

_Somehow, in these situations, Zane and dad always seemed to be able to overpower me. That's how he managed to make me stop struggling so much before he dropped the lighter on my chest – he got my shirt off before I was backed up against the wall._

_I screamed. Wouldn't you?! Being burnt over and over again, the fire scorching and blackening your skin? The flames licking at your bare skin as you're pinned down and defenceless? Wouldn't you if you felt the pain? The blinding heat, like a fiery furnace, just waiting to engulf your whole body, until you're nothing but ashes?_

_But then something changed. Instead of using the beating as a way to find release, since I wouldn't give in to what he really wanted, Zane did something new._

_He tried to get what he wanted anyway, by force. No amount of struggling seemed to get him off me and I knew,_ I knew _, I wouldn't be getting out of this. He would take what he wanted and leave me lying there, hating myself._

_And there was nothing I could do about it._

I woke up early hours of Sunday – 29th September – morning, screaming and sweating and shaking and panting... Stupid Chase, making me have stupid flashbacks, giving me stupid nightmares.

The nightmare itself seemed so real. But then it would. Everything, until the bit with Zane trying to take what he wanted by force, all happened. That had happened two years ago, when I was seventeen and he was nineteen, and he knew it would rape – or attempted rape – if he did anything. Yet he still tried, every time.

I laid there for a while, just staring up at the ceiling, before my head lolled to the side so I was looking out of the window. The sky was clear; I had a great view of the moon and the stars. I loved nights like these, when I could just look up and just smile. It was nights like these when I could go for a run... Especially after a nightmare like that.

"Yeah, I'm going for a run." I muttered to myself, as I slid out of the bed a slipped on my sneakers and my red hoodie.

I jumped out of the window, just to save time.

* * *

I ran as a human this time, just so I could feel the icy wind against my face, so I could prove that that was all a dream. That I was here, in California, alive and... Well, alive.

That's what I liked about running. It got your heart pumping, blood flowing. It gave you that ache in your muscles that let you know that you're still alive, that you're still there. But it also gave you that freedom, well, for me it did. The freedom to just run and run, even though there was no one behind you trying to catch you. I loved it.

And the woods surrounding the Hale house? Well, that was new territory for me. It was somewhere I had never been before, and there were hundreds of acres of woods to run through, to explore. And I wouldn't get lost. It was amazing.

When I was a kid, I used to go running with my mom. If she ever took me to the park, I would rather run around the nearby field than go on the swings of slide or whatever. And mom would run with me. I always had so much energy, even after all the running, and we didn't find out why until I was a little older – which was when we found out I was like mom, half werewolf and half were-fox.

It explained a lot about the running – not that we told dad, thank God!

* * *

I had lost track of time while I was out running. By the time I got back to the house, my watch said it was 9:30am. I had been outside and running for seven hours straight, not even noticing the sun rising. I expected to walk through the, now open, front door and no one even notice I was gone.

But I was wrong.

As soon as I walked into the living room, all ten of my house mates looked up, relief evident on their faces. Only then did I smell the panic and worry coming off of each and every one of them.

I froze in the doorway as the all stared at me, Isaac making the brave decision to pull me into a quick and tight hug. I hadn't really been hugged since my mom died – I never let Zane, even when he was nice – so it wasn't my fault that I tensed up. But at least he let go after a short amount of time.

"We thought you decided to just...up and leave." Allison explained. "We were worried."

"We've been out trying to find you, but we couldn't find any footprints or anything to help us find you." Scott added, trying to cover up the fact that they just couldn't catch my scent.

"Why would you do that?" I frowned, confused.

They all just looked each other, equally as confused.

"What do you mean, why would we do that?" Danny asked.

I shuffled slightly, where I was standing, dragging my bottom lip between my teeth and fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"It's not like anyone cares about me or anything that happens to me." I muttered, knowing they could all hear me. "Everybody in this town wishes I weren't here, and don't say that's not true, I heard you guys say it yourselves. You don't have to pretend to care, because I know everybody would rather I wasn't in this town or dead."

I huffed out a mirthless laugh, turning to Derek, but not looking him in the eyes.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah." he replied, just as quietly. "Towels are in the cabinet."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was a little later, after I had come back downstairs in fresh clothes and having being showered, when a conversation caught my attention straight away.

Isaac and Scott were arguing over who was better: Batman or Iron Man. I was sitting on the couch this time – yeah, I no longer made myself sit on the floor – watching the two argue over the two superheroes. Everyone else? They just laughed and rolled their eyes, obviously bearing witness to this argument many times before.

"No, Iron Man is _way_ better!" Isaac protested. "Just look at all the technology!"

Shaking my head, I could allow this to carry on. There was obviously one winner in this argument.

"Sorry, Isaac, but Scotty's right." I told him. "Batman is way cooler."

I expected the stares. Honestly, I did. I knew that if I opened my mouth and said it then they would all look at me like I had grown another head. I mean, it was the first conversation that I had put myself into without anyone talking to me first.

"What?" I asked anyway.

"What?! How do you figure _Batman_ is better?!" Isaac demanded.

"It's simple really. If Iron Man lost his suit, he is just a man with a lot of money. But if _Batman_ lost his suit, he is a ninja! So, therefore, Batman is better."

Isaac just sat there blinking at me with his wide eyed puppy face, while Scott was grinning like a mad man – not a mad man with a blue box, just a mad man.

"How do you know about all this nerd stuff?!" Scott beamed, turning to face me properly.

I tilted my head to the right a little, before quietly standing up and walking out of the living room. I could hear the confusion as I made my way out to my Jeep, unlocking it so I could grab one of the boxers – one of the largest – out of it. This was my second most precious box that I had managed to bring with me, but I couldn't exactly just tell them what I had and not show them! I had to do this properly.

You can imagine the looks I got when I walked back into the living room with this big box, setting it down in front of me as I sat back down on the couch.

"Open it." I said, nodding towards the box.

Carefully, Scott lifted the lid off, his and Isaac's eyes almost bulging out of their heads. I collected comic books since I was able to read. Mainly Batman and Iron Man, but I had a few others thrown in there too.

"Oh my God!" Scott and Isaac yelled, beaming. "You're an undercover nerd!"

I couldn't help but grin and flush slightly, especially when the two were talking about how awesome this was and that now they would have someone to settle their other disputes and they would have someone else to watch the films with. No one had ever talked about me like that before...

"Why haven't you brought your things in the house?" Derek questioned, eyeing the box.

I turned to look at him, flushing now for a completely different reason.

"In case I need a getaway car." I whispered, before raising my voice to a normal talking level. "Besides, I brought my clothes in!"

Isaac stayed quiet through this, since he was the only one who knew why I may need to escape. He was the only one who knew.

"I've only ever seen in you in like five outfits." Lydia said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah..." I replied, stretching out the word.

Lydia looked around at everyone, before he eyes finally settled on Jackson. He was already snickering and grinning like the cat that got the cream. Suddenly, I really wish I had lied...

"Well, looks like we better get to the cars." Jackson grinned, grabbing Lydia's hand. "We're going to the mall."

Everyone smirked as they got up and left, leaving me sitting on the couch with wide eyes, which just made them smirk more.

"You can ride with me." Derek aid, plainly, waiting for me to get up and follow.

Oh boy.


	9. Unexpected

**Stiles**

Ok, so Derek had a black Camaro. With leather seats. Now don't get me wrong, I love my Jeep. She's a beautiful car and I don't care what people say about here. But _damn_! Talk about a sexy car for a sexy guy!

But not even thinking about Derek's car could make me any less jittery. My left leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down; the fingers on my right hand drummed on my right thigh; the nail on my left thumb was getting murdered by my teeth...

So, yeah... Jittery.

Even though I wasn't diagnosed with ADHD, I did actually have a few qualities of someone with it. I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings, constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks...well, some tasks anyway, it depended what they were; I had excessive physical movement, but I had started getting a handle on that; I talked excessively, but only when I trusted the person, which hadn't happened since mom; I sometimes acted without thinking.

So now, sitting in the calm and quiet, I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. Hence my jittery nature. Some things had gotten worse over time, once the beatings started. Like the not being able to sit still in the calm or quiet. Usually that was what it would be like before dad would turn around and hit me. And since I didn't know these people, didn't know Derek...the fidgeting was worse than usual.

On top of it all, the skin of my right forearm started to burn, like I had a lighter held to it. I couldn't stand the irritation, the burning coming to a point where I had to try and scratch away the pain. This wasn't anything new; the burning had made an appearance before. Of course, at that time, the skin had broken... The pain wouldn't stop, so I kept scratching, my claws coming into play when I felt as if my human nails weren't working, making the already forming marks deeper... Those scars, unlike the ones on my back and torso, had disappeared.

"Stiles." a slightly irritated sigh came.

I didn't answer, just continued to pull at the skin with my nails, trying in vain to get rid of the itch, the chosen spot becoming very red, very fast. But it seemed that no matter what I did to it – left it, scratched it, pressed my palm/fist to it – it just got _worse_!

I didn't know I broke the skin of my forearm until it started to sting and a hand had grabbed my left wrist. My head snapped up and to the side quickly, trying separately to get my arm away, coming face to face with Derek. A frowning Derek. A... _worried_ – was that worried or concerned? Wait they're the same thing aren't they? – Derek.

Derek didn't let go. Not until I calmed down and stopped trying to get out of his hold...which I will admit took longer than necessary for the average person... He didn't let go of my wrist until I had relaxed back into the seat a little, even though my left leg was still bouncing up and down and the fingers of my right hand were still drumming away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, staring straight ahead, frowning slightly.

"A lot of things are wrong with me, buddy." I muttered. "You'll have to be a bit more specific."

Derek didn't reply. Instead he took his right hand – the one that had been keeping hold of my wrist – and slowly placed in on the lower part of my thigh, nearer my knee. I froze at the initial contact, staring at the offending appendage. But somehow, for some reason, I didn't feel as anxious as I normally would have... Don't get me wrong, there was still that blinding panic. It just wasn't at strong.

That had never happened before.

* * *

We pulled up outside of the mall after everyone else. The building was... _large_ , that's the only way I could describe it, to be honest. It was big and mall-ish. Yeah, mall-ish... So sue me, I never really went to the mall, I didn't really know what they were like. If any of them noticed, though, they didn't say anything. No, instead, Lydia just looped her arm through mine – Erica on the other side – and together they dragged me towards the building.

"Do you have to touch me so much?" I asked, sighing yet still uncomfortable.

"Yes." Erica replied, instantly.

"Otherwise you could just run away." Lydia agreed.

I shook my head. I wouldn't be able to get them to release me, so I – reluctantly – allowed them to drag me along.

Everyone else was trailing behind us, all laughing and joking. Peter was just being sassy and sarcastic, as always... I wouldn't say I liked Peter, but it was nice to have someone as sarcastic as me around. It was fun, actually.

Well, unless it was directed at you. But it hadn't been aimed at me... _yet_.

* * *

" _Stiles, just try it on."_

" _No!"_

" _Why not, it's cute?!"_

" _Exactly! I don't do cute!"_

" _Stiles..."_

" _No!"_

" _Please..."_

" _No!"_

" _Just..."_

" _No!"_

That was pretty much how it started as soon as we entered a store.

I was being dragged into all kinds of clothing stores, having shirts and jeans and things chucked at me to go try on. Over half of the stuff went back to the racks. I had noticed though that, anytime the girls found something they liked on and fit me, they would shove the clothes towards one of the guys and drag me to a different store. When I saw the guys again, there were bags.

I didn't really like this arrangement...

* * *

One of the first few stores we went into, I noticed that there was someone watching us. The guy was around my dad's age; he was a brunette and looked like an ordinary guy. Well, until you saw the gun that was mostly hidden. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking hard enough, but it was there. I could smell the sharpness of wolfs bane emitting from the gun, cluing me in that he was a hunter. Not that I could tell the others that, they didn't know that I knew that they were all – apart from Allison – werewolves.

Scott noticed me glancing at the guy every now and then and, while everyone else was distracted yet tense.

"That's Chris Argent, Allison's dad." Scott told me. "He doesn't like us much. Doesn't like the fact I'm dating his daughter either."

I nodded. _So, Allison was a hunter... Huh._ I never would have pinned Allison as a hunter. She was too nice. Ok, actually, yeah, scrap that. I could see her as a hunter. Though she couldn't have been bad right? If she was living with, friends with and dating a werewolf.

I couldn't tell you what compelled me to do it, but I found myself walking over to Mr Argent. I found myself wondering why I was doing this, wondering what I was even doing. I should be running _away_ from the hunter with wolfs bane bullets – not that they could kill me, thank you fox! – _not_ walking _towards_ him!

But soon, I found myself face to face with the hunter.

"Er, hi, Mr Argent." I found myself saying. "So, you don't know me... Well, you probably do, the rest of the town have, anyway! I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I know your daughter. I just wanted to say that, if I were you, I would hide that gun of yours better. You wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself. Would you?"

Mr Argent blinked a couple of times before adjusting his gun, to keep in completely hidden. He glanced over my shoulder to where the rest of the Pack was standing before he turned back to me.

"And you should be careful of the company you keep." he said, calmly.

"You should keep careful of the enemies you make." I replied, simply, shrugging. "Bye, Mr Argent."

With that, I turned on my heels, walking back towards the Pack, all of us walking further into the store. I just ignored the questioning looks I was getting from all of them.

* * *

There was one store I liked...

We had walked in, after I had been promised it would be the last store of the day. I knew I was going to be even border than in the others, the girls probably going to find more in this one store than in any of the others.

But, while they went to the left, I went to the right.

"Oh." I mumbled.

To the right, I spotted t-shirts that were just me. Batman, Superman, Flash, Iron Man, Green Lantern, Hulk, Captain America. You name it. Superhero t-shirts and checkered button down shirts and shirts with funny slogans, hoodies... These were the kinds of clothes I would normally want to get. I never did back in Dallas because...well, having plain t-shirts that were off a dark colour were easier to have. Especially if you were trying to hide blood, or something. But the things I was looking at, at this instant, they were the things I should have been getting.

I started looking through the racks at everything there. There was a range of colours and pictures, everything! I would have been happy just staying there.

"Stiles, come on." Lydia called, closer than she was earlier.

"But..." I started, pointing towards the stuff around me.

"No. You're not getting anything nerdy. Now, come on."

"But..."

"Now!"

I flinched slightly at the loud and demanding tone of her voice... If it was followed up by a swift cut to the stomach, a punch to the face or fire to the back then it would have brought on a much worse reaction.

For now, I just flinched and dropped my head to stare at the ground. I moved away from the racks, shoving my hands into my pockets, making my way towards the other side of the store where they were all standing.

"Sorry." I whispered, as I walked past.

* * *

At the end of it all, I had too many bags to count. They had all been put into the back of Derek's Camaro, filling up the backseat as well as the trunk. Like, seriously, there was so much!

"I've never had this many clothes." I muttered, starring out of the windshield.

I didn't expect a reply, and that was exactly what I got... But I just had to say it. I mean, I really never had this many clothes before! I still couldn't see why these people were taking such an interest in me... I didn't know why they were helping me or why they felt the need to do anything for me... It was confusing. Just confusing and stressful and...

And kind of nice...

It was nice to have people do that for me. Sure, was still wary of it all and everything... But it was nice even just _imagining_ that someone cared, after all this time.

* * *

The ride back to the house was quiet. Derek wasn't much of a talker and I rarely talked anyway. And while some people would have thought that the silence would have made the journey go slowly, it actually didn't. Before we knew it, we were pulling up outside the house.

Even though we were the last to the mall, we seemed to be the first back to the house, so Derek helped me take the bags inside. Once everything was in the room I was occupying – my comic books box in there as well and all the other boxes from my Jeep –, Derek told me to unpack them. And, like, actually unpack and hang them up. He didn't leave until I agreed and meant it.

I was still going by the time everyone else got back, but I liked the time alone.

I had gotten down to the last couple of bags when I noticed something though. In these last few, I found the superhero t-shirts, funny slogan t-shirts, checkered button down shirts and hoodies I had been looking at in that last store. Well that was... _unexpected_. I found a note folded on top of one of the shirts, the handwriting neat and clear, though a little rushed.

_Thought you might want these._

_Derek_

Well, that was... Yeah.

Shut up, I didn't know what to make of it! Would you?! I mean the guy actually bought me the things I was looking at in the store. Without me noticing. Without _Lydia_ noticing. That was some skill he had.

* * *

Back downstairs, I found everyone sitting in the living room in their usual spots. As I walked through with one of my sketch pads, I couldn't resist the urge to hum the Walking Dead theme tune again.

What made it funnier was that no one knew why I was doing it. They probably didn't even recognise the music.

I sat down against the wall, sketch pad propped up on my lap as everyone else started talking, the TV on in the background on some radio station or whatever. I wasn't really listening. I was focusing too much on letting my pencil glide along the paper of the pad of paper in front of me.

That was, until _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen started playing.

I started humming along to the song, like I usually did. The slow, sad, start of the song always calming. Since I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me – I was doodling, guys – I didn't notice the amused looks I was getting from everyone.

While the song stayed calm, so did I. Gently swaying while I hummed along to the lyrics.

Until the whole thing changed. And who can resist doing the head banging?! No one in their right mind could. So it totally wasn't my fault!

I guess looking up was kind of a mistake, finding everyone staring at me...

"What?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You're humming," Derek stated. "And dancing to a song."

My eyes went wide slightly... Should have remembered they were here.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, licking my lips to stop them drying out.

"No, we would very much like you to carry on." Peter piped up, a hint of sarcasm present. "We would very much like you to destroy the peace with your performance."

"Ass."

I sang along to the rest of the song in my head, making sure to keep myself in check. I think, all in all, I did pretty well with that.

* * *

Early hours of Monday morning made me wake up screaming, panting and sweating again. I had another dream but this time it was with dad. I groaned, flopping back down onto the bed, starting a little when the door fully opened.

"What's wrong? We heard you scream." Erica asked, looking around the room.

Then they all looked at me properly.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Jackson asked, irritated.

It was safe to say that I ran as fast as I could, grabbing my hoodie and sneakers before pushing past them and down the stairs.

While I ran, I managed to get the three items on before I was out of the door. But that didn't stop me from running.

I had been running for a few minutes when Derek caught up with me. He tried to get me to stop, tried to get me to listen. But I just kept running faster and faster, trying to get away. Even if it would just be for a short while.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted over to him.

"No." he replied, calmly.

"Why not?!"

"Because I want to run too."

Well, if he wanted a run...

* * *

I ended up out running him. Yeah, that's right. I outran the Alpha of the Hale Pack.

_Suck on that!_

I was actually grinning by the time he caught up with me – aka, back outside the house.

"Your door wasn't shut properly." was all Derek said.

"What?" I asked.

"The doo, to your room. It wasn't shut properly. It's how we heard."

"Oh..."

Derek turned around to look at me as we made our way up the steps and towards the front door.

"You could have just said." he told me, before disappearing inside.

Following him, I was going to say how no, I really could have 'just said', but the words caught in my throat.

Sitting on the table, in the kitchen, were my sketch pads. Not all of them, just a few. But they were going through them.

"Were you up the whole night?" Peter asked, still flicking through one of the books."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I muttered, taking the sketch pads back.

Some were harder to get than the others – depended on who was holding then. Jackson seemed to be one of these resisters.

He kept twisting away, flipping through the pages until he stopped on one. One that I just caught a glimpse of.

"Hey, who's this?" he asked, turning the book around, grinning.

I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"My mom." I replied, able to take the book back easily, what with the slack grip.

I ran up the stairs with them, storing the books back into their box, before jogging back downstairs to jump in my Jeep and headed to the university.

* * *

It was later, after school, after I had avoided everyone all day, that some were doing homework in the living room. Lydia was helping Allison with the English we had gotten the week before that was due in next Wednesday, since the three of us didn't get any homework to do that day.

The task was on Romeo and Juliet. About the passage in Act two, scene two where Romeo is talking about Juliet – this one:

_**ROMEO** _

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

**(JULIET** appears in a window above **)**

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

_It is my lady. Oh, it is my love._

_Oh, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—_

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

It was a good Passage, even better if you knew what it actually meant. Which was what Lydia was trying to explain to Allison.

While Lydia had the basic idea of what Romeo was saying, she wasn't giving the right translations.

"Actually, you're wrong." I said.

Everyone just stared at me, some looking a little worried. Lydia turned around slowly, flicking her over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You're wrong." I repeated. "The translations."

"Oh, and you know what it actually is, do you?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

Lydia made a gesture for me to go ahead... So I did.

"It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut. But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she." I recited, looking directly at the strawberry blonde. "Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek."

They all just continued to stare at me, this time with wonder and amazement.

"How did you know that?" Allison breathed.

I shrugged.

"I know a lot of things." I replied, simply. "I can read and speak Greek and Archaic Latin. I get my assignments done so quickly because I know most of the information, as well as having _a lot_ of free time... I just don't like bragging about it all."

It was then that I found out that Lydia could read and speak Archaic Latin too... She was the only other person I knew that could. It was then that they found out how much I knew, all of them questioning me on every topic they could think of...

It was really quite strange.


	10. Why?

**Stiles**

Tuesday – 1st October –, during one of my free periods, I was sitting in the library like I usually did. I was sitting in the usual corner with my sketch pad, just like always. But this time? I wasn't drawing the usual thing. Most of the time I would be drawing what I could see or something I remembered. Not this time. No. This time I was drawing the nine wolves and one human that I lived with. Yeah, not my usual source of inspiration, but I was going with it.

But it seemed to be one of the best ideas my messed up head had ever come up with. I had already gotten through portraits of Boyd, Erica, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Isaac. I was working on Peter, Derek would be after him, and after that...well, I would have to get something bigger than my A4 sketch pad for that idea... Though I could make a rough idea of what I wanted it to look like. That was the most I could do for now, until I got the supplies to enlarge it anyway.

I was always left alone in the library, a fact that I liked mostly. I guess it was just a good thing I always sat in a section of it that no one used or ever needed. But then I had been here only just long enough to know where I could and couldn't go, so people could do what they needed to.

After a while, I started to notice that drawing Derek was...surprisingly easy. Now, sure, drawing came naturally to me...a trait I picked up from my mom. But I had never found it so easy to draw someone/something before...until now. It was like, as soon as I had put pencil to paper, that I just automatically drew the right facial structure, or eye shape, or nose shape, or mouth shape, or...or whatever else you could think of!

It was automatic. Like I was on autopilot.

I didn't think too much of it, too be honest. I just thought it was one of those things. You know, I thought that maybe most artists get this. Finding that one thing that they can draw, without fail, each and every time.

But I couldn't help feeling like that wasn't true. That there was something more to it than what I was thinking.

* * *

I was surprised with how much I actually drew that day. Never, in only one day, had I had the opportunity to just sit, relax and just...draw. It was great – for lack of a better word – to just be able to do one of the things I love without being interrupted – except for lessons. Even then, since I knew some of the things we were being taught and I saved the lesson work for when I was back at the house, I was drawing. I just wished I thought to have brought the coloured pencils, so I could finish the pictures off properly.

The coloured pencils that had been placed in my room, on the desk by the window. Without me knowing. With a note on top of them. The handwriting matching the note that came in one of the bags of clothes Lydia had objected to.

Meaning they were from Derek.

For the life of me, I couldn't come up with any idea as to why Derek would do this. No idea at all. But he had. He did. I supposed he was just trying to be...nice? Like, trying to help me settle in? Maybe?

I don't know.

No one ever did things to be nice. For me, anyway. It was weird... It was probably something most people were used to, but not me. And I don't think I would ever get used to it...

* * *

I had just arrived back at the house when it happened. I had pulled up outside, I only had to go a little further. When my car broke down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned, jumping out.

Now I wasn't great with cars. Not like most guys. I was more guitars and superheroes. But I knew how to fix minor little tiny things... So, going around to the front of my Jeep, I lifted up the hood, a cloud of smoke puffing out and hitting me right in the face.

And wasn't it just great coughing violently, from getting a face full of smoke? I waved my hand in front of my face, trying desperately to clear the air. Once the smoke had cleared, I looked under the hood, at the engine.

Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

I had been trying to fix my Jeep for two and a half hours! _Two and a half hours!_ I was getting frustrated... So frustrated that I had actually punched a tree at some point.

I had taken off my shirt, the sweat that was forming making my t-shirt – an old one, luckily – stick to my back and stomach, irritating my skin and scars. While I hated anyone seeing my scars, I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was uncomfortable. So, I chose to take my shirt off...

The cold air on my skin was amazing! Cooling me down as I leant over the heat of the engine. I could feel the pools of liquid running down my neck and back, leaving tracks that would only be visible to those with awesome super sight – *cough*werewolves*cough*.

It was five minutes after I had actually taken my shirt off that I felt someone watching me. It was strange how I could always feel someone's eyes burning holes into me whenever I wasn't looking – even some when I was. It was an uncomfortable feeling, almost rivalling that of sweat soaked clothes catching on my scars. I had managed to catch their reflection in the windshield of my car, seeing them standing on the porch of the house.

_Derek._

He was just standing there, watching me. Honestly, I swear werewolves had no boundaries. Always sniffing you, getting in your space – like pushing you against your car, and no I was not letting that go! I was always fine when it was my mom that did all that stuff that annoyed me now, but that was then. Back when I was ok with people touching me, hugging me. When I was ok with people watching me and getting in my space. Back when I was happy.

I sighed a little, half frustration half sad. Pushing away from the engine, I slammed the hood back down, turning so I could lean against the front of it, staring right back at Derek.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked, irritated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nodding towards me car.

I sighed, getting increasingly annoyed. He rarely ever answered my questions...

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd mess around with the engine of my perfectly working Jeep." I replied, sarcastically.

Derek growled quietly, trying to cover it up. Really, these guys shouldn't try to act like they're human. I've had years of practise, this was something they were only doing with me now. It was obvious to spot that they were trying way too hard, the idiots.

"Broke down as soon as I pulled in." I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my Jeep, I really do. But she pisses me off sometimes."

"Have you tried..." Derek started.

"I have tried everything I know how to do and then some. If I do anymore, I will break her. And I kind of need her."

Derek huffed, jumping off of the porch, completely ignoring the steps, and walking over to stand in front of me.

"I'll get it fixed for you." he told me, nodding once. "I can drive you to and from the university like I do for Isaac, Erica and Boyd until it's ready."

I looked right at him for a moment, right in his eyes. I licked my lips, trying to put some moisture back into the dry things, shuffling slightly as I did.

"Why?" I asked, quietly.

"What is it with you and always asking that?" Derek growled, stepping closer. "Can't you just say thanks like a normal person instead of questioning everything?!"

"You don't understand."

"Then maybe you should explain!"

" _No_!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I want to forget it all! Ever wondered why I never really brought up how you all suddenly knew things from my criminal record? Or how you knew about my scars? Ever thought that maybe I'm not good with trusting people, because everyone always stabs you in the back?! No, you didn't! So, next time, buddy, think before you fucking speak! Think of _why_ people might do certain things, ask certain things!"

I was shaking from how frustrated I was, trying so hard to hold back the urge to wolf/fox out and run or just punch Derek in his stupidly handsome face!

The stupidly handsome face that was currently tilted and frowning, ever so slightly.

Sighing, I hit my open palm against the trunk of a nearby tree, before falling to the ground to lean against it. I dragged my knees up to my chest, resting my elbows on them and burying my head in my hands.

"To answer your question," Derek said. "Because I want to. I want to help. We all want to help. That's never happened with any of us before, especially me. So, just let us."

And with that, he just turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

The next day – Wednesday, 2nd October – after school, the wolves and Allison were training. I was sitting in the corner, with a sketch book – seriously, these guys didn't even know how helpful they were with this! It was just a normal training session thing, like every day.

Or it was until Chris Argent walked in.

Everyone froze, everyone but Allison staring at the guy. Chris walked right up to Derek, who was fighting against Peter at the time, stopping in front of him with a small bit of distance between them. I could see how tense all of them were, especially Derek. I noticed how Allison was holding her breath, probably wanting to intervene, but not at the same time. It was her Pack and her dad, after all.

But then Argent did something none of them – not even I – expected.

"Truce?" Chris asked, extending a hand.

Derek nodded, shaking the man's hand, saying about how they would need to hammer out the details of this 'truce', so neither group overstepped their boundaries. I didn't hear much, zoning out after Derek had agreed, going back to my drawings. But Allison, I noticed, looked so much happier...

"What made you change your mind?" I heard her asked, a light laugh evident in her voice.

"Well, I need to watch who make enemies with." Chris replied, before turning to look at me. "Don't I?"

Wait... So this was all happening because of what I said to him on Sunday. Me? Someone actually listened to _me_?! And it helped?! Well...that was new...

* * *

Chris stayed for the rest of training, mainly watching Allison use her hunter skills and giving her tips when needed. I was glad that I could make one father realise that he hadn't lost everything yet.

I pretty much stayed in the same spot for the whole thing, just sitting there, drawing. It was a brilliant thing to do while everyone else was so busy concentrating on training. Well, almost everyone.

"Stiles, will you be taking part at all?" Peter called over from the mats. "Or are you going to just sit and watch?"

"Are you really that desperate to be beaten again old man?" I smirked, looking over the pad.

Now Peter... Peter I...well, I wouldn't say liked, but there was something about the guy. His sarcasm and wit and sass made him easy to communicate with, since we both spoke in such similar ways. He never tried to hard to be nice, he just stayed himself.

"Were you not told to never talk back to your elders?" Peter queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was told." I nodded, jumping up and walking over towards the mats. "I just stopped listening _a long_ time ago."

I found it very funny that I managed to floor Peter in only a handful of seconds. He growled before bouncing back up, launching himself at me again.

This repeated many, _many_ times.

* * *

" _Is he actually human?"_ I heard Chris whisper to Derek, a little while later when I was still up against Peter. " _Or is he a werewolf too?"_

" _I'm not sure."_ Derek whispered back. _"I can't catch a scent..."_

During that brief moment of not paying attention to the fight, I didn't notice one thing. Well, I didn't notice it until someone jumped me from behind.

I pretty much screamed, throwing them to the ground, before backing myself into the corner I had been in to begin with.

As I sat there, panting heavily and shaking, I saw Jackson sit up, groaning and clutching the back of his head. My eyes were wide and I couldn't control the tremors running through my arms, not being able to stop and just sit still.

Before anyone could say or do anything, I ran for it – grabbing my sketch pad and legging it out of the training room, towards the room I was using.

* * *

I woke up early hours of Thursday morning, screaming... This happened every night ever since Chase made me have that first fucking flashback, but this one was the worst so far.

I went out for a run like I normally did, but this time I got back after only two hours. So I resolved to clean the place. I mean, come on, the place was kind of filthy.

I managed to find a cloth and cleaning products, working my way around the lower level of the house, scrubbing down the hallways, kitchen and living room.

The last thing I had remembered was sitting on the couch o clean the coffee table, before being shaken awake, gently, by Derek. He looked tired, just like I felt, and I looked around to see that I had actually fallen asleep on the couch, cloth in hand still...

"Nightmare?" Derek asked.

Sighing, I nodded, sitting up and leaning back into the couch cushions. Derek sat down next to me, not too close but not to far, staring at the table for a moment before returning his attention to me.

"What's going on, Stiles?" Derek asked.

Looking at Derek, something inside of me wanted to tell him the truth.

But I couldn't. He was pretty much a stranger to me! I had been living in that house for all of twelve days; they were all strangers to me! So I did the only other thing I could think of. Lie. I didn't even care if he would know it wasn't the truth.

"My mom died five days after my birthday. Any friends I had turned against me. My dad became an alcoholic." I explained, quietly, keeping in some things that were actually true. "Everyone I knew and cared about had turned their backs on me and anyone I tried to reach out to did the same. So, I started to cut myself. I didn't want to do it on my arms, so I stuck to my chest, stomach and back. It was a pain reaching that far, but I needed to."

I took a deep breath before carrying on.

"People touching me just reminds me of the people I thought were my friends... They had no problems with showing me how they felt with their fists, and I ended up in hospital for days." I continued. "That's what I have nightmare about. That's why I find it hard to trust people. That's why I always question why you or any of the others are nice to me. That's why I have the scars."

And yes, I know. It was all bull shit – apart from a few things. And I knew Derek knew that. But that was the only explanation he was getting. Derek, seeming to realise this, sighed and nodded, as if agreeing that he would buy it for now, just go along with it until I actually told him the truth.

"What about the tattoos?" he asked. "What's the deal with them?"

"To cover the scars." I replied. "Well, for two of them, there was a reason... For the others, I thought they were cool as well as a way to try covering the scars."

"Which ones have the reasons?"

"The triskelion on my back and the name Genim written across my lower back."

"What are the reasons?"

"My mom. The others are runes I thought looked cool. Can't use them, like you can in books though."

That was true. The runes I had were not magical, just purely decorational.

"I have a tattoo of a triskelion too, on my back." Derek said. "Got it when I was nineteen, living in New York."

"Got mine back in Dallas, I was sixteen." I admitted. "They guy I went to didn't ask for ID and didn't seem to care about my age. That was fine by me."

I could see that Derek wanted to say something about that, but he held his tongue, nodding. He asked me what the different runes meant, so I told him. He asked me who Genim was – though I fully suspected he already knew – so I told him. He asked for the reasons I got my real first name and a triskelion tattooed, so I told him.

I hadn't realised how long we had been talking until the sun came up.


	11. I Know

**Stiles**

Friday, October 4th, just another day at school. Just another day of stares and rumours and Chase giving me dirty looks. My day at school never really changed, to be honest. Not that I ever expected it to. I mean, I think it would be quite strange if people just suddenly stopped avoiding me and stuff... I would wonder what big bad nasty got them to make them treat me like a person.

Yeah, that would be the day...

I found it strange how I actually looked forward to getting back to the house each and every day, just to get away from the assholes in that school and just be with people that seemed to treat me like...well; the wolves treat me almost like I matter. It was a nice feeling...

Guess that was why, instead of hiding out in the room I had, I ended up dumping my stuff onto the floor next to me in the living room, with the others, leaning against the couch. I could smell the shock yet happy surprise from everyone in the room – even Jackson...fucking secret softie, I'm telling you.

"So, what we watching?" I asked, looking around at everyone, gesturing towards the playing TV.

"We haven't decided." Derek replied, slowly, before holding the remote out to me. "You choose."

And, what now?

"M-Me?" I stuttered, slightly, blinking in shock.

"Yes, you." Derek sighed.

Hesitantly, I took the piece of plastic. I didn't pick up on any objection from the rest of them, so I took that as my go ahead. Flicking through the channels, I bit my lip, trying to find something worth watching.

And then I saw it.

And I couldn't _not_ put it on!

I mean, it was the most brilliant thing to put on at this moment in time!

So I did.

And _man,_ were their faces a picture! I couldn't help but laugh at the look of recognition

"Stiles, why do always hum the theme tune to _The Walking Dead_?" Isaac asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

I turned to face him slowly, eyes a little wide at the fact that none of them seemed to have caught on yet.

"Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious?!" I yelled, pointing towards Peter. "Peter is a zombie werewolf, from the dead! Kind of the reasoning behind humming _Thriller_ and all!"

All of them just spluttered, someone trying to come up with something to say.

" _God_ , that felt good!" I laughed. "You guys have no idea how long I've been keeping that to myself, seriously."

"How long have you known we were...?" Jackson started, waving his hand around to finish his sentence.

"All werewolves, apart from Allison who's a hunter? Well, I knew the nine of you were werewolves when I first saw you, and I knew Allison was a hunter during that first training session I watched. Though I definitely knew she was when Mr Argent turned up of Wednesday."

"How did you know?" Derek demanded.

"I can identify werewolves easily, the same as many other supernatural creatures. As long I've met at least one. Don't ask how, I just can."

Not technically a lie. I _could_ identify _any_ supernatural creature as long as I had met one, so then I knew what scent to look for. They just didn't know how I could tell. Which they really didn't need to know.

Peter throughout the majority of this with an eyebrow raised, looking amused yet bored. As always. When we made eye contact, he nodded slightly, as if impressed by, either, my awesomeness of coming up with an entertaining use of his zombie-ness, or because I knew they were werewolves, or maybe both. Either way, he seemed kind of impressed.

"You guys all suck at hiding it." I told them, still chuckling. "Like, _really_ bad. You need to practice."

Allison just laughed with me, but she was desperately trying to hide her giggles. It was quite entertaining watching her go bright red, while the wolves just spluttered and gaped.

I turned to Derek, slowly, seeing him frown with his head tilted to the side. He looked like a confused puppy – heh, puppy!

"And you, Mr Big Bad," I grinned. "You flashed those red beauties at me, when you shoved me against my Jeep, when you thought I tagged Danny's car. Yeah, still pissed about that, by the way, it's not nice!"

Derek's eyes widened slightly. Oh, this was just getting better and better!

"No comments?" I asked, looking around? "None of you? Ok, I'll make dinner."

Jumping up, I made my way to the kitchen, cackling as soon as I stepped into the room, having to lean heavily on the counter to keep myself upright.

This was all so much _more_ fun than I first thought!

* * *

The next day – Saturday, October 5th – the others decided that going out for lunch sounded great... They seemed to think that we wouldn't have any problems getting in anywhere, even with me tagging along... It was like they had forgotten what people really thought of me... But they ended up getting me into Derek's Camaro – since my Jeep was still being fixed – and we had started the thirty three minute drive to Red Lion Family Pizzeria, in Magalia.

Apparently it was quite popular with Beacon Hills' residents, some people trying to get there as often as possible. If things hadn't been looking bad for me before, then they definitely were now... Now I was going to have to deal with a lot more people than I first though whispering about me.

"How do you get a whole town knowing about you, anyway?" Boyd asked from the back of Derek's car – I was pushed into the front – around halfway through the drive.

Though Boyd mainly stayed quiet, he did have those moments when he would give us the pleasure of hearing him talk. He seemed...ok. The only time he ever talked about me like the rest of the town was that day I heard the whole Pack discussing me while I was under the bleachers.

"I overheard some of the whispers at the school. A lot of them actually." I told them – Derek, Boyd, Erica – quietly, staring down at my hands in my lap. "One person... One person had overheard teachers talking about me. I'm guessing that word was spread round quickly, you know? People telling family and friends. It wouldn't be too had to know who the new guy in a small town was..."

I had thought, as well, that it was strange how everyone knew about me... But when I did hear that girl mention overhearing the teachers, I had it all pieced together. If the teachers were talking about me, then they would tell their family and friends, and they would spread it around until the whole town knew.

It was a sad day when the people in education lowered themselves to the level of gossiping teenage girls. But there was nothing I could do about it. Everyone decided to believe in the rumours, or blow what they hear _way_ out of proportion, or not even think about what the reasoning behind what they found out about me could be.

But why would they? To them I was just a bad nineteen year old kid that's going to corrupt the town.

The three of them didn't say anything more on that subject. In fact, they didn't really say anything for the rest of the drive.

* * *

We had a lot of trouble initially getting into the restaurant, the staff not wanting to let me in. I had said that I would just go for a walk outside and I would meet them back at the cars later.

They were having none of it.

Derek, especially, had kicked up a fuss, saying how 'pathetic' everyone was by believing such stupid rumours or judging people on what they hear.

I appreciated that a lot. Not a lot of people would do that. Especially for me. And then, one by one, everyone else started getting involved.

"Seriously, how shallow do you have to be?!" Lydia screeched.

"Do you want to lose customers?" Jackson demanded. "If so, you're going about it the right way."

"Yeah, there are _loads_ of people we could persuade not to come here." Isaac glared.

"I'm sure we could find a few rats and set them free in here." Peter suggested easily. "I'm sure your Health Inspector would love to see that."

After that, the guy had cut the crap and let us in. We had pushed three tables together to seat the eleven of us together.

But it didn't stop people from whispering about me.

The wolves – now that they knew that I knew they were wolves – didn't hide their cringes or sour expressions when they heard what people were saying. I, on the other hand, fought to stay composed, making it seem like I had no idea what was being said.

It was easier said than done.

* * *

Apart from the whispers that I had started to block out, the meal itself was actually quite nice. I got to know everyone a bit more, hear a few stories from things they had encountered. Learnt that Jackson had been a Kanima before he was a werewolf. I was particularly interested in that...but I could see that the blonde didn't really want to talk about that, so I immediately switched the topic.

I had caught sight of his grateful little smile.

We were, about, halfway through lunch when I heard an ear-splitting scream come from my left. Turning towards the sound I saw a little boy, no older than four, balling his eyes out, looking absolutely terrified.

And no one was helping him.

Without thinking, I was up and out of my seat, walking over to the kid. I crouched down once I reached him, so I was his height, conscious of the people staring at me. But I paid no attention to them.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo?" I asked, softly, keeping a small distance between us.

"Can't. Find. Momma." the kid cried, his words coming out choked.

It was heartbreaking.

"What's your name, buddy?" I asked, quietly.

"J-Jason." he whimpered.

"Well, Jason, I'm Stiles. Just hold on, ok, and I'll help you find you momma. Sound good."

Jason nodded, starting to quiet down. I grabbed a napkin from one of the tables, giving it to dry his face with. Now, I just had to find his mom...

" _Jason! Get away from him!"_ a shrill voice shouted.

Looking behind the kid, I saw a woman walking towards us. She looked relieved, yet furious, a strange mix that I never thought I would see on a person.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, yelling at me. "How _dare_ you go near my baby!"

"Look, I was just trying to help." I said, calmly, even though I was getting just a _little_ pissed – I was helping after all.

"Help. _Help!_ He doesn't need your help!"

"He was lost."

"Don't make excuses! Get away, go on! Shoo!"

"Ok, sorry."

Before I stood up to go back to the others, I reached into my back pocket, pulling out my wallet. I had five dollars left, all in one dollar notes. Taking one out, I passed it to the kid, telling him that he could use it to play a game if he wanted. Jason took it, opening his mouth to say thanks, when his mom ripped it out of his hand and threw it at me.

"We don't need your drug money!" she screamed, before turning to go towards the counter to pay.

I blinked a little as I watched her move towards the counter, before turning to look at Jason. Being as young as he was, he had no idea what was going on. Only that 'momma' seemed to hate the guy that was being nice and trying to help – unlike every other fucker in around.

I placed the dollar that was in my hand on the floor and, discreetly, slid it over to Jason, stopping it in front of his feet, winking subtly. Grinning, he picked it up, mouthing ' _thanks Stiles_ ', before running off towards his mom.

Smiling myself, I stood up, making my way back over towards the table, not really caring how the ten of them were staring in a mix of confusion and wonder.

* * *

" _Wow_ , the boy _does_ have social skills." Peter smirked, as we all made our ways back to the cars. "And here I was thinking that you would remain forever quiet."

I rolled my eyes at the older wolf on my left, turning to him to just give him that look. You know, the look you get when you just want to punch someone, even though you kind of think they're alright. No? Only me? Huh... Well, ok then.

"Well, wasn't always so quiet." I told him.

"Oh?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I used to talk for hours, laugh nonstop, always causing trouble... Maybe one day you can see that side of me, maybe one day that Stiles will come back."

"Oh, I hope not. I rather enjoy the silence."

The grin on the older Hale's face told me otherwise, hinting that he would probably enjoy the entertainment. Enjoy someone to have on his side, to mess with everyone.

I smiled slightly, huffing a small laugh, shoving the wolf a little. I just sidestepped when he tried to do it back to me, causing him to go off balance and pretty much fall into a nearby bush.

It was safe to say that I legged it to Derek's car after that...

* * *

Around an hour later, back at the house, I was getting fidgety.

I didn't know what was causing it, but I was getting fidgety, and I didn't like it. Usually, there would be a reason, and I would always try to put a stop to whatever it was that was causing this discomfort. But there was nothing this time. Absolutely nothing.

So I got up, walked out of the living room and walked out of the house.

When I was a kid, I used to love going on walks with my mom. It was what we always used to do when it was just the two of us in the house and I was getting restless.

I always had this feeling that maybe mom knew I was gay, even when I was so young. She always knew every little thing about me, even if I hadn't told her. I mean, it could have been her wolfy cross foxy powers or just her mother powers, but somehow she knew. She always knew. So she had to know about me being gay, right?

"Stiles!" a voice called after me. "Where're you going?"

Turning round, I found Scott running to catch up with me, frowning slightly. I guess they all thought I was going to run at some point, run from everyone in the town so I could get away from all the comments made. Or something like that.

"Just going for a walk." I shrugged. "I can't sit still any longer."

"I'll join you." he grinned. "It's always better to have some company."

_Damn that puppy face!_

I will say though, I have no idea how letting _just_ Scott join me on this walk turned into letting _the whole_ Pack join me... Never will I understand how that happened.

* * *

The next day, during training in the morning, Chris Argent joined us. He, Derek and Peter had worked out the terms of their truce and everyone seemed... _happier._ As if a great weight had been lifted.

Allison definitely seemed more at ease, and had actually thanked me for what I had said to her dad. I just said that I was happy I could help, though I didn't really _do_ anything. She just called ball-shit, before hugging me quickly and going back to practicing with her crossbow with her dad.

I was using one of the punching bags in the corner, staring at the one spot, while I tried to punch it to death. It was quite easy. All I had to do was pretend that dad, Zane or Chase was there, defenceless, instead of the punching bag. I hadn't bothered with gloves, only the strips of bandages around my knuckles.

I had gone for one of the looser fitting, vest tops that Lydia had approved of for this, since it wouldn't cling to me all the time and wouldn't irritate my skin or scars.

I hadn't been at the punch bag for long when My Argent came up to me. He didn't touch me like most people would, probably remembering what happened when Jackson did that last time he was here. Instead, he stood there until I saw him.

I looked up, tilting my head to the right in question, holding the punch bag steady.

"Ever used a crossbow?" he had asked, smoothly.

I shook my head, shuffling slightly. Mr Argent – who had insisted we all call Chris – smiled a little. You know, that kind of friendly smile that your friend's dad would give you – in a non-perverted kind of way – making you feel welcome. The kind of smile that parents or adults _should_ give you.

"Want to learn?" he queried.

I nodded slowly, flinching slightly when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I had seen it coming, so that stopped me from flipping him, but it never stopped me from flinching away from people's touches. He didn't seem to mind though, just steered me over to where he and Allison had put themselves.

He gave me a run down on what part was what, how to load the arrow properly, how to stand, how to hold it properly. He gave me a demonstration on each, getting me to do it myself, correcting anything I was doing wrong, before demonstrating it all together and shooting the target they had set up. Chris had turned to my when he had finished, getting me to give it a try.

So I got into the position, loaded the crossbow, held it up and pulled the trigger. Now it wasn't perfect, but I still hit the target and it was damn fucking well for my first go! Even Chris and Allison told me that!

* * *

It was a little later on, when everyone was outside, that I was walking up to my room.

 _Whoa, did I just say_ my _room?!_

It was on the top floor of the house, along with Derek's and Peter's , one of the only spare rooms in the house, so I walked past pretty much everyone else's room. I had to walk past Peter's room as well, to get to mine, since mine was at the end of the hall.

As I walked past this time, I saw that Peter's bedroom door was open and, in the corner, I saw a red acoustic guitar. I don't know what compelled me to, but I slipped inside his room, leaving the door open, grabbing the guitar and sitting on the floor with it. I grabbed a pick that was on the desk next to me, strumming it across all the strings.

_Perfectly in tune!_

I just couldn't help myself. So, I placed the capo that was clipped on the end of the guitar onto the first fret, and started playing – and singing – the mash up of _Beautiful Girl_ and _Stand By Me_ by Boyce Avenue.

" _You're way too beautiful girl_  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over"

I closed my eyes as I started to sing, the chord pattern ingrained in my muscle memory, so I knew I would go to the right stings and chord shape.

" _See it's very divine,_  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy"

The thing was, I did actually write my own songs. Mainly about my mom.

" _You're way too beautiful girl_  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"

I wondered if my mom would like this song. If she would have sung this with me, and sang the harmonies that I had worked out for it – yes, I could work out harmonies...

" _They say we're too young_  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together"

I loved the extended notes in this song, and how they were sang in the song. I always loved the way some lyrics were changed when sang.

" _See it's very divine  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy_  
 _You're way too beautiful girl_  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over"

The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'. I loved the change between _Beautiful Girls_ and _Stand By Me_. I don't know why, I just loved it.

" _When the night, has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon  
Is the only light we'll see  
No I won't, be afraid  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

* * *

**Derek**

I was leaning against one of the pillars on the porch, watching my Pack. After everything that happened, after the fire...I never thought I would be able to have this again. A family. A home. People I would do anything for. I never thought that I would have someone if my family with my again... But then Peter got back to his old self, being the uncle I remember from when I was only a child.

It was nice. Even if my whole back, aside from Peter, were teenagers. Their ages always made me more protective over them, which was always good for an Alpha – wanting to protect the Betas, especially when they're still pups. Which was what they were. Pups.

Peter had only been gone a few minutes when I heard my estranged uncle calling my name, quietly, telling me to slip away and ' _come see this_ '.

Raising and eyebrow, I turned towards the house, walking through the door, before running up both flights of stairs, until I was standing next to him. Peter gestured for me to stay quiet, as well as pointing towards his room.

Looking inside, I saw Stiles with Peter's old guitar, sitting on the floor, moving the capo from the first fret to the third, before playing and singing.

" _Hey there little red riding hood_  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want"

The thing was, I knew this song. He was doing a different version of it though, the version by that Amanda girl – the one from _Mama Mia_ (Lydia made us watch it).

" _Little red riding hood_  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone"

He was, surprisingly, really good, keeping his eyes closed as he went along.

" _What big eyes you have_  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways"

I couldn't help but think to myself how funny it was that he was actually singing this song whilst wearing his red hoodie... With two wolves watching him.

" _What full lips you have_  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe"

Stiles had an amazing voice. It was one of those voices that you would sit there and happily listen to all day long if you could – I would deny saying this!

" _Gonna keep my sheep suit on  
'Til I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone_  
 _Little red riding hood_  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't"

I remember listening to the original with Laura and Cora when we were kids. Mom put it on for a laugh one day, and I couldn't help but love it...

" _What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood  
Even bad wolves can be good_  
 _I try to keep satisfied_  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
'Fore we get to Grandma's place"

I think I actually preferred Stiles' version. Strange as it sounded, the kid had made it better, adding little twiddly bits here and there to make it his own.

" _Little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want_  
 _Little red riding hood_  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone"

His use of dynamics in this was something I would never have expected from him, since he was always so quiet around us. But then he did think we were all outside...

" _What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_  
 _What full lips you have_  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe"

Stiles didn't break out of his trance until the end of the song, where he just smiled, a little sadly. He sighed, looking up, freezing when he saw me and Peter standing in the doorway. Before we could say anything, Stiles was standing up, putting the guitar back and apologising with a hundred words per second.

He didn't stop until Peter stepped forward, but then he just backed up into the wall.

"Stiles, it's fine." Peter told the boy, calmly, heart beat staying steady the whole time. "You can come in and play it whenever you like."

"Look, I'm sor... Wait, what?!" he breathed, looking as if Peter had grown another head.

"Whenever you feel like playing it, just come in and play it."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. You are really very good."

And with that, Peter grabbed his book – what he was getting anyway – before disappearing downstairs.

"He is telling the truth." I told Stiles, seeing the complete disbelief on his face. "And you _really_ are good."

I walked downstairs, after that, only to run into Peter by the front door.

My uncle was on the phone to... _someone_ , ordering one thing or another. I never really paid attention to any calls he made. But I was interested once he disconnected the call and turned to me.

"So, I think that we should get the boy a guitar." he told me, casually.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes. It could be a...Christmas present, from the both of us. I called the store where I bought mine and they said we can go browse at anytime."

I thought it over for a moment, even though I already knew my answer, and nodding before I went outside again.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something about Stiles that made him different from everyone else. That something extra that made him even more unique.

I just couldn't put my finger on it...

* * *

**Stiles**

_I was in a basement, chained to a wall. Blood decorated the walls and floor, even the ceiling a little bit. I was breathing heavily, trying to push aside the pain that came with each breath, the pain that came from my back and ribs and chest. The marks were deeper this time, deeper than ever before. The bruises darker. Burns blacker._

_Dad stood above me, yelling profanities and insults, but I could barely hear him. I was numb from the pain, too numb to care about what he was saying._

_I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I lay there on the ground, watching my father's face as he screamed. I could feel the hot slide of tears run down from my eyes to my hairline, the warm trickle of blood from my skin drip onto the floor._

_My hands lay lifelessly as I watched him pull his leg back, only to snap it forward with a swift kick to my ribs. He didn't stop, not like he usually did. He just kept kicking and kicking and kicking and kicking._

_But soon that wasn't enough for him. He grabbed his lighter, dropping the flame onto me, leaving it there to burn through my skin._

_I couldn't hear myself scream, I couldn't hear anything. But I could see that I was slowly fading, slowly loosing the will to live, slowly being taken over by the blackness that came with letting go of life altogether._

And then I was waking up in bed, only panting and sweating this time, not screaming. I stood up, walking towards my door to go downstairs, when I heard Derek's door do the same.

Looking up, I saw Derek step out, looking down the hall at me. I thought he was just going to turn around or tell me to get back in the room. Instead he closed his door and gestured for me to follow him. So, closing the door to my room, I did just that.

We ended up in the kitchen, with Derek making decaf coffee. I wasn't a big fan of decaf, but it wasn't the best thing to drink so early on a Monday morning.

Derek didn't make me talk. For a long time we just sat there, on the sofa – we moved after the coffee was made – in companionable silence.

We stayed quiet for a while, until Derek asked how long I had had nightmares for.

"Since I was ten, when my mom died." I sighed. "They stopped when I was thirteen, but came back when everything started going to shit and I started to give myself these scars."

Yup, that's right; I was still keeping up with the bull-shit story!

"But you already knew about my mom." I muttered. "How did you find out this stuff about me, anyway?"

"Danny's a hacker." Derek told me. "I asked him to look you up, after a group of them found out you real name. I was curious, and I didn't think you would willingly tell me."

I sighed, quietly, knowing he was right. I would never have willingly given up any information they may have discovered.

"Doesn't make it right." I said. "What did you find anyway?"

"We know you're from Dallas, we know your birthday, the names of your parents. We know how your mother died, that your father is the Sheriff. We know why you went to the hospital so much and why you were in and out of jail."

"Ok... Please, just never ask me to explain any of that."

"Ok."

"I will say I was set up with the drugs and vandalism, the assault was me defending myself, and the theft wasn't even me, I was just standing outside when someone I knew did it."

"Alright."

"I'm not bad..."

"I know."


	12. Pack

**Stiles**

After school on Monday – 7th October – back at the house – I couldn't call it home – I was upstairs in the room I had been using, not realising that the door was wide open as I changed my shirt

I did that sometimes. If I wanted to just chill, I would always get my pyjamas on. But I usually remembered to close the door. Apparently not this time.

I was standing at the end of the bed, when I had just placed the t-shirt I had been wearing that day and picked up the one I usually wore to bed. It was the Batman one that Derek had sneakily bought for me... When Lydia had first seen them all, she had gone into a huff, demanding how I managed to do it.

It was rather funny...

So, because I thought I had closed the door, once I had the t-shit on, I hadn't expected to turn around and find Erica leaning against the doorframe.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders, before moving past her and walking down the stairs, into the living room. I sat down in my usual spot on the floor, leaning back against the couch. But Erica, instead of sitting next to Boyd on the couch they usually occupied.

No. Instead she stood over me, hands on hips, eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ended up saying...eventually.

"Your tattoos..." she started.

"No."

She stopped, glaring slightly, as she moved to cross her arms across her chest. I turned away slightly. I didn't like talking about my tattoos much; it always led to the question of why they were over the top of my scars...

"Oh, come on, just..." Erica tried again.

"No." I told her. "Not talking about them."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Erica huffed slightly, as she stomped over to the couch and sat next to Boyd, glaring and nothing.

I don't think we had even been quite for a minute when someone spoke up.

"You won't even showing us and telling us what they mean?" Allison asked in that sweet way she always does.

That was not fair. Using such a nice, kind way to speak to the Stiles... That was all kinds of unfair! Even if only Isaac knew why...

Speaking of, I could see the little traitor grinning... He knew I wouldn't be able to resist! He knew that even when he started with those stupid puppy eyes! How these idiots realised that puppy eyes work on me, I would never know!

Even Scott joined Isaac with the puppy eyes!

I think there should have been a rule against ganging up on the new guy...

Sighing, knowing there was no way to get out of this; I stood up, pulling off the t-shirt before laying it on the ground. Once I was standing up straight again, I worked my way round.

"I have runes, _not_ ones that I can use, dotted everywhere." I started. "There's: strength, ice, protection, water, air, sun, Earth, fire, power, defence warrior, journey, freedom, joy, hail, need, day or dawn, ancestral property... I can't remember the rest. I liked the look of them...no really big reveal about why I got them apart from that."

Turning to the right, I folded down the waistband of the sweatpants I was wearing, allowing them all to see the whole of the tattoo on my hip. It was just simply ' _Genim_ ' in black with red wolf and purple fox prints. That tattoo pretty much summed me up really...

"My mom came up with my name." I told them. "I decided to go by Stiles when I was, like, three, because the other kids would always take the piss. Everyone else started to call me Stiles, apart from my mom. She was the only one who just called me Genim. I can't let that part of me go... So I got it tattooed."

"What's with the animal prints?" Jackson asked, sitting forward a little.

"Mom loved the foxes and wolves."

Which wasn't a lie! Mom really did love those two animals the most, always admiring the simplicity of their lives, not having to hide anything in their world. There were pictures that she painted dedicated to just wolves and foxes, so many of them having something to do with those two creatures.

"The last one is the triskelion." I sighed, turning around so they could see the tattoo on the centre of my back. "There are loads of meanings for it – the active symbolism of it was: action, cycles, progress, revolution, competition and moving forward. The meanings of the three extensions – spirals, basically – were: spirit, mind, body; Father, Son, Holy Ghost; mother, father, child; past, present, future; power, intellect, love; creator, destroyer, sustainer; creation, preservation, destruction, the three worlds represented by it were: The Otherworld, where spirits, gods and goddesses live, the Mortal World, where you and I live along with plants and animals, the Celestial World, where unseen energies live and move about – like the forces of sun, moon, wind and water –, the lunar symbols associated with it were: mystery, feminine, intuition, subtleness, subconscious, spirituality, illumination and hidden desire. Overall really, the meanings of the triskelion were: personal growth, human development and spiritual expansion."

Hey, I had already said I knew a lot... It wasn't my fault that it still surprised all of them when I came out with all this information about – sometimes – stupid topics.

"My mom and I both liked it." I continued. "I saw it when I was, like, five and since then I've always wanted it done as a tattoo. It was the first tattoo I got, the next one being my name... I had only just turned sixteen when I got it done...the guy didn't ask for an ID, so I didn't give him one. I only got the triskelion and my name because I _wanted_ them... The rest were just convenient."

And that was the most I had said to any of the in one go... _Ever_! And they all realised that. They all nodded, slowly, still amazed at the amount I had actually said, at the amount of information I had just given up for them.

While they all stared and gaped like fish, I reached down to grab the Batman t-shirt and but it on again, before slumping back down into my original position.

"You got them at sixteen. And you weren't asked for ID?" Danny asked, taken aback.

"Nope." I replied. "Just said what I wanted, had it done, paid and got out of there."

"You realise you could shut him down for that."

"Yeah, I do. But that would mean talking to the people that had no problem with locking me up for the night."

They went quiet again, no one saying anything around me until I had made dinner and everyone was eating.

* * *

Tuesday – October 8th – after having a shit load of fully caffeinated coffee with Derek – at a reasonable time – after _another_ stupid nightmare I was herded into Derek's car with Erica and Boyd one our way to school – Isaac had been grabbing a ride with Danny recently.

My Jeep was still getting fixed and, every time I asked Derek, he would just say that it was in the best hands... I didn't know what to make of that. And, while I liked Derek's Camaro, I missed my Jeep. My Jeep was beautiful no matter what anyone said about her. I loved her and she was mine and I missed her.

Surprisingly, it was sunny today, even if it wasn't hot. But it was a nice change from the usual rain.

But even with the weather so nice, I couldn't help but think that _something_ could go wrong.

* * *

It was during my first free period that I wished I never thought that.

I had just turned a corner, heading towards the library, when I was greeted with the sight of Isaac, on the floor, bleeding, having the shit kicked out of him by Chase's 'crew'. Isaac was cowering away – who would blame him, with everything that happened with his dad – raising his arms to keep the attack away from his face.

They kicked and punched and pulled and spat...

And boy was I getting _pissed_!

Correction, I was _so beyond_ pissed, that I was close to going full Alpha wolf and ripping their throats out.

So, that justified my next move of running right over to the three fuckers, grabbing one from behind and using him to bowl the other two over. As soon as the three were on their backs, looking up, I stood over all three of them, growling lowly.

"You do anything to Isaac again, and you'll regret it." I snarled. "I swear to you, I'll do worse than I did that day on the field."

The three of them ran away like the chickens they were.

Isaac, thanks to freaky wolfy powers, had already started to heal. Physically, anyway. He was sat with his back to the locker, trying to push himself onto his feet, and failing big time.

Going over to him, I offered him my hand, pulling him up slowly. Once standing, I let him rest against the lockers, standing ready, just in case he started to tip over.

I could see the tears running down his bruised and cut face, as he shook. Another growl was ripped from my throat as I watched him.

"What happened?!" I demanded, trying to keep my tone soft.

"They jumped me..." Isaac mumbled.

"I can see that. Why were you alone?"

"Scott ran off after seeing Allison go round the corner."

My eyes narrowed slightly, and I fought to keep back the red and purple. I made a mental note to have a little _talk_ with Scott later on...

"Ok, well, let's get you home." I sighed.

I didn't listen to the half hearted complaints as I shouldered Isaac's backpack along with my own, and helped him towards the main reception to sign the both of us out for the rest of the day.

Our teachers would be told and work would be given to someone to give to us. It was fine. And I could always help the kid with what he didn't get.

Now we just had to start the walk back to the house. Stupid not working car...

* * *

Getting Isaac into the house was easier said than done. He was tired and using a lot of his strength to heal himself.

But, eventually, I was able to get him onto the couch. Once he was comfortable, I went to the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of water. Water always tasted better after you got the shit kicked out of you, soothing your dry and sore throat. It was also a good idea to stay hydrated while healing, I knew from much experience.

By the time I had brought the glass back to him, Isaac had gone from sitting on the couch to lying across it, hugging his stomach and making this pained little whimpers. Mom always used to say that I was a nurturer – something I got from her –, which was probably why I felt the need to make Isaac feel better.

I guess the need to help people never left after my mom died, since I was the main person actually looking after her. Even if I was only six when she had first gotten ill... I always felt like it was because of something I did that she didn't get better, that she died... And dad always _loved_ to tell me that it was my fault when he decided a good beating was in order.

Shaking my head a little, to clear it, I helped Isaac sit up a little to take at least a _sip_ of water, before letting him lie down again.

"You alright there, kid?" I asked, placing the glass on the coffee table and kneeling in front of him.

"I'm good." he groaned. "And I'm not a 'kid'."

"Well, you're eighteen, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm nineteen, twenty at the end of August. I'm older than you. You're a kid"

"You're older by, just over, a year and a month."

Smiling slightly at his protests, I sat down properly on the floor, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Oh? When were you born?" I chuckled.

"July twenty fifth, nineteen ninety five." Isaac muttered, closing his eyes. "You're older by ten months and twenty nine days."

"You're still a kid, kid."

Isaac just stuck his tongue out at me – like I said, he's a kid.

* * *

By the time the others returned, Isaac was fast asleep on the couch, while I leaned back against it in front of him, watching TV quietly. I had managed to get word to them to be quiet because Isaac was sleeping before they walked through the door, so it wasn't like they were loud.

Danny came in first, smiling fondly at Isaac, until he saw the slowly fading cuts and bruises. I could feel the shift in his mood, Danny's eyes flashing a golden-yellow. I stood up, placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"He will feel the change in your emotions, which will wake him up." I explained, quietly. "Do you really want to wake him up, when sleeping helps the healing process?"

Danny sighed, sagging slightly, before dropping to the floor and running a hand through Isaac's hair gently. The young wolf – youngest out of all of us, actually – shuffled slightly, nuzzling into Danny's hand, all while still remaining asleep.

I didn't stand there watching for long though.

No. Instead, I walked over to Scott and asked if I could have a quick word with him, away from everyone else.

Which he agreed to, quickly.

I took him to the training room, letting Scott walk in first. I stayed behind him, just waiting until he turned around.

"So, what's up?" Scott asked, doing just what I was waiting for after he spoke.

As soon as the wolf had turned enough, I let my fist snap forward, hitting him right in his stupid face.

"Are you an idiot?!" I shouted. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if I didn't walk around that corner?!"

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled back, clutching his broken nose.

"Isaac you incompetent fool! You ran off when you spotted a certain hunteress, leaving him alone! Do you know how many times those jackass' have pounded on him because he was alone?!"

"What..."

"Too many _fucking_ times! This is the _second_ time I've had to help him get away from those homophobic knuckleheads, and you know what? I'm not even a part of this _dysfunctional_ Pack!"

I lashed out again, hitting him square in the jaw. My hand would be swollen for a short amount of time, I knew that... But this was worth the bruising and the ache. No matter what anyone said, I had to do this. I had to knock some sense into this kid's _thick puppy skull_!

"What you have is a _Pack_!" I screamed. "No! Correction! It's a _PACK_ and a _FAMILY_! You don't get to pick and choose when your there! You don't get to ditch them when you know they can get hurt by some assholes!"

Scott stumbled back, even though he caught the next punch. I followed through anyway, continuing to push forwards, which threw him off balance.

I could feel my claws growing; feel my fangs threatening to show. But I couldn't let them; I could let any of them see what I really was. God knows what they would do to me if they ever found out...

No, I had to keep it hidden.

"You don't know how lucky you are!" I cried, on the verge of breaking down. "I've had everything, every _one_ , I've _ever_ loved ripped away from me! I would do _anything_ just to have them back. And here you are, taking for granted a group of people that should matter most to you! What is wrong with you?!"

I spun around, turning my back on Scott.

I was letting my emotions get the better of me, letting my emotions be stronger. So, turning around, I grabbed a hold of a table by a corner and threw it towards the other wall, sending all the equipment on it flying.

I was shaking. Shaking to the point where the tremors were visible. I clenched my hands into fists, hard, letting one of them fly forward to connect with the wall in front of me. The wall was reinforced with a metal not even the strongest supernatural creature or human technology could break. It was designed by the supernatural world to protect ourselves, so the wall didn't even dent.

"Do you even know how much it hurts to watch while someone throws something so precious, so valuable, to the side?" I whispered, choking on my words a little. "Do you know how _painful_ it is to have _nothing_ and _no one_? Because, trust me, you will if you keep doing what you're doing. And, trust me when I say, you _never_ wanted to know how much that shit kills. How it chips away at your very core, each and every day, making you hollower. Because, let me tell you, once you get to a certain point, there is no going _back_."

With the last five words, I turned around to face Scott again, not caring about the hot stream of tears pouring down my face.

It was then, and only then, that the rest of the Pack ran in. All looked confused, and all were staring at me.

Maybe I should have closed the door...

* * *

Two weeks later – Tuesday, 22nd October 2013 – things were still tense between Scott and me.

Isaac had found out what had happened, but hadn't said anything, and no one else had made any comments. I went back to spending most of my time alone, either staying in the room I had or going on a walk/run.

I could feel the rest of the wolves feel a little tense around me too, since I was actually able to hurt a werewolf, without breaking any bones or being in severe pain myself. Yeah, that was a great way to keep what I really was a secret, huh? Also, it was the need to protect Pack making them wary of me, which they weren't before.

I understood perfectly... But that didn't make it hurt any less, knowing that the few people in this town – or anywhere – that actually treated me like a person were keeping a close eye on me, to ensure that I wasn't dangerous.

But I was.

I was dangerous, but that didn't mean I was bad.

Right? I wasn't bad, was I?

I mean, the only reason I hurt Scott was because he hadn't been there to protect his fellow Pack-mate. It shouldn't have been me, who was technically a stranger. But that was what had happened.

But, anyway, Tuesday 22nd October.

We were all in the kitchen, for dinner. A time where I had to be present.

Everyone was practically done and one by one people took their plates to the sink. It was all a part of the routine we had.

I had started running the water, so I could start to wash everything up, when I heard a faint thud.

"Can you get me another towel from the basement?" Derek asked, more commanded.

I froze. Basement. The _basement_. I tried to stay calm, but a basement was one place I could never go in a house. Not even my own...

Dad had this thing about dragging me down into the basement, so he could beat me without anyone hearing him... Besides, a basement was the perfect place to hang chains without any nosy eyes spotting them.

I couldn't walk into a basement without an overwhelming sense of fear taking hold of me, constricting my heart and lungs...

But I couldn't let any of them know that. So, I just nodded, swallowing thickly, as I made my way towards the stairs to the basement.

The dark, cold, _dark_ basement.

Where anything could be hiding.

Where anything could be set up.

Where anything could _happen_.

I had only taken one step when it started to become difficult to breathe.

I was on the second step by the time I had stopped breathing altogether, only faintly hearing my name being called.

I was on the third step when I started shaking uncontrollably, my hands sweating, making me lose my grip on the banister.

I was on the fourth step when the panic overtook me completely, freezing me to the spot, not able to move.

I was stuck, not being able to breathe or move or do anything. I just stared down into the darkness, hearing the memories of my father screaming at me. Of a whip slicing through the air. Of the pained cries of a young teenager. The scent of fear and blood and confusion everywhere at once.

Before I knew it, I was falling. But that was all I knew.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on something squishy. But it wasn't a bed...

_Couch._

I rolled onto my back, only to come face to face with Jackson standing over me. I startled, my first instinct being to punch and run. But Derek caught my fist in time. I gave them both an apologetic sheepish expression, slowly pulling my hand back and placing it in my lap.

"I'm not good with basements." I whispered, feeling very much like a three year old again, explaining how I knew their monsters in my closet. "Too many bad memories. Don't want to go into detail. Stiles and basements don't mix well together."

A wave of understanding came from each and every one of them, something I appreciated greatly.

"Ok, no basements." Derek said, gentleness in his voice that I had never heard before.

From the look – smell – of it, neither had the rest of Derek's Pack. Though, for Peter, he just probably hadn't heard it for _a long_ time.


	13. What?!

**Stiles**

Wednesday, October 23rd, was when a few members of the Pack cornered me. It was outside the university, in the near empty parking lot.

I had finally gotten my Jeep back, everything fixed – even things that didn't need replacing had been fixed and replaced! – but apart from that it was just how I remembered it. She ran a lot better now, I had to admit.

Allison, Jackson and Boyd had all come up to me before I had a chance to grab my backpack out of the back seat of my Jeep. The three stood in front of me, Jackson looking bored as always. But he wasn't fooling anyone – especially me. He was a big _softy_ wolf, really. I mean, he may act all tough, but I could see through that stupid exterior of his. He was just a cuddly pup on the inside; he was just trying to protect himself...

"Can I help you?" I asked, sighing a little, as I grabbed the handle of my backpack.

"Why did you hit Scott?" Allison demanded, glaring a little.

Raising an eyebrow, I huffed slightly. This was all about me hitting her boyfriend? Wow... That was... _not_ what I was expecting.

"What? Didn't the _big dogs_ tell you? They heard every word after all." I asked, snickering a little at Jackson's growl. "Didn't Scotty tell you?"

When Allison said nothing, I rolled my eyes, hefting my backpack onto my shoulder, shifting it around so it didn't touch any of my newer scars too much. While they may have healed over, that meant nothing about them being any less uncomfortable.

"Look, you don't leave Pack." I shrugged. "Simple as. No matter who or what you see, you stick together. If one gets hurt, or worse, it affects you all. So, excuse me for trying to drill that into his tiny puppy mind."

I started walking away, hoping that she would just drop it and leave me alone. I really had to get to class and I didn't want to be late, for the first time ever.

But then I froze when the next words came from behind me.

I couldn't for the life of me remember who said them.

I don't know why they asked.

All I know is that someone spoke.

" _What's the deal with you and basements? Who made you so afraid of them anyway?"_

I just stood there.

Completely still.

Did they ever get taught that it was not polite to ask questions like that?

Straightening my back and sucking in a short breath, I closed my eyes briefly.

"That's none of your concern." I muttered, slightly bitterly, before I continued walking away, towards the building.

* * *

It was later that day, because of that one comment, that I could be found in the training room, beating the shit out of one of the punch bags.

It seemed to be a recurring thing with me – hitting on poor innocent punch bags. But how else was I supposed to get rid of all my pent up energy and frustration? Was I supposed to punch one of the Betas? Or Derek? Was supposed to take it out on myself?

Either way, I prefer the punch bag getting the shit knocked out of it.

I decided that if I work on my fighting skills and speed after school for two, maybe three, hours straight, then I should be fine. As long as I wasn't interrupted, I would be fine. But I doubted, very much, that I would be left alone.

And I knew that, even as Derek slipped into the room, thinking he had gone unnoticed by me.

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?" I panted, continuing to stare at and kick and punch the cylindrical bag in front of me.

Saying nothing, Derek only came over and held the bag steady, as we both watched it start to tip to the side. He gave me a slight, barely there; nod, as if signalling for me to continue my attack. So I did.

I punched harder and faster, getting to a point where I was going to wolf/fox out. But, in an effort to calm myself, I just let my claws pierce through my skin, the pain keeping me anchored.

Derek and I didn't speak as I continued to beat the living crap out of the bag in front of me, until I started to get more frustrated, causing the reaction of me to pick up the bag and throw it at the wall. The Alpha Sourwolf rolled his eyes as he watched me, probably thinking it was some sort of temper tantrum.

 _Please_ , he would be lucky if it was _just_ a 'temper tantrum'!

* * *

Derek joined me every time I trained by myself, turning it into two man session. At first I had protested, but I could see the benefits of training with an Alpha. Especially since I never got the chance to be taught by my original one – my mom.

Wednesday 30th October, Derek and I were running.

Sometimes we'd be in the training room for three hours straight, or we'd run for that amount of time, and sometimes we'd do half and half. I preferred us doing the one thing for the full three hours, and the running was always my favourite.

Today, we had ran deeper into the woods than we had yet, the thick foliage starting to thin out until it opened up into this large field with short blades of grass and a river running through it.

It looked like one of those scenes you'd get in a cheesy romance film; where the two main characters that fall in love have their first 'spectacularly amazing' first kiss. It was cliché and horrible and, just once, I would love for it to be different. You know?

I rolled my eyes at how my mind ran away from me and how script writers could never come up with anything different. Shaking my head, we kept running.

The motion of turning my head quickly, from one side to the other, was probably what caused me to completely miss the rock that was in front of me.

Which made me fall on to Derek.

Who had turned at the last second.

Making us both fall to the floor.

With me on top of Derek.

Like that day when we were both doing the washing up.

But this time was different. _Oh, so_ _different!_

The impact caused my head to fly forward and the same time as Derek's, our lips touching together.

Oh, that so was _not_ cool! Well, I mean, it _was_! I swear there were actual visible sparks, but I didn't put too much thought to that as I pulled away in a panic. I jumped up and off of Derek, running back towards the house before he had even sat up, trying to get rid of the burning desire to kiss Derek again, but _properly_.

I couldn't be thinking that.

And definitely _not_ about Derek!

I couldn't!

I couldn't fall for it again!

It was another trick! And I wouldn't let good looks or impossible charm or _whatever_ fool me again.

* * *

**Derek**

I watched as Stiles ran, panic and lust and a slight hint on embarrassment exuding off of him.

For one of the first times in a long time, I was confused. That had never happened to me before. I had never kissed anyone – no matter how accidental it was – where sparks had actually been felt.

Deciding I needed to talk to Deaton, I picked myself up off of the ground and made my way back to my house.

However, it turned out that Deaton was going to make this easier for me.

Once I had gotten back to the house, I found him waiting outside, only brightening up slightly as he saw me approach.

"Derek, hello." he greeted. "I just came by to see how Stiles was doing."

"He's doing fine." I said. "Speaking of, what do you know about him?"

"Everything, his mother and I were good friends when she was still alive."

I nodded, thoughtfully. I was going to have to word this next bit right if I was going to get an answer.

First thing I did was listen, trying to find Stiles' heartbeat anywhere in the house. When I couldn't find it, I guessed he was hiding out in his room...

But that didn't mean the rest of the Pack weren't listening in.

"So, you know what he is?" I asked, slowly.

"You mean that he is half werewolf and half were-fox?" Deaton laughed. "Of course I know, how do you think he's been hiding the scent? He comes to me with help for that."

"He's a what?!"

Deaton's heartbeat had stayed steady... He was telling the truth.

A half werewolf half were-fox was _extremely rare_ , there was almost non in existence. Their fox half had brilliant purple eyes and they also had the eyes of their wolf. When turned into their half and half self, one eye would be the purple while the other eye would be the colour of their wolf's eyes. I had thought they were a myth! But there was one living in my house. With my Pack.

I _knew_ there was something about him!

"I should leave now." Deaton muttered, a small scent of panic coming off of him. "Stiles should be the one to explain this, not me. I though you knew..."

The vet trailed off as he slid into his car, pulling away without another word.

Half werewolf half were-fox.

No wonder he was able to beat the Betas in training – or almost beat me.

This was suddenly explaining a lot of things...

* * *

**Stiles**

I hadn't slept the night before. Well, not really anyway. If I did, the nightmares would take me. Besides, I couldn't help but keep thinking about what happened in the forest with Derek.

I was still thinking about it now – Thursday, 31st October, aka Halloween.

I didn't like Halloween much, especially when people dressed up as werewolves. I thought their depiction of them were degrading and just completely wrong. I hated that you couldn't tell who it was behind the mask. I hated that so many people were out after dark...

I always preferred to stay in on Halloween, though it had usually just been me in the house. This time, I had a whole Pack of werewolves too, who actually shared my views of the stupid holiday. And, at four that afternoon, everyone had completed their jobs for tonight.

Allison, Erica and Lydia had made sure we all had plenty of junk food for everyone to just stuff themselves with.

Danny, Isaac and Jackson had made sure there was enough to drink – both alcohol and soft drinks.

Allison, Boyd and Scott had made sure we had all DVDs in the house pilled by the TV, so we could chose what we wanted to watch.

Derek, Peter and I had found all the blankets, duvets and pillows we could find, dragging them downstairs and leaving them in a huge pile on the floor.

Everything was in place, all we had to do was decide what DVD was going in first and then we could start our night!

Of course, that was when the doorbell rang.

Derek, being the head of the household, moved over to the door, while the rest of us found a place on the floor – hence the blankets, duvets and pillows.

I had just sat down when I heard it. One of the two voices that caused my blood to run cold, my heart to beat fast, and for panic to start to take hold of me.

" _Hi, I'm looking for Stiles."_ a familiar voice sounded. _"Stiles Stilinski."_

No! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! _No!_ I froze where I was standing, heart beating fast.

"And you are?" Derek asked, slowly, carefully, coldly.

" _Well, I'm Zane. Zane Brooks."_ the voice replied. _"I'm Stiles' boyfriend."_


	14. Zane Brooks

**Stiles**

Shit.

That was the only word I could think.

I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run.

Somehow, he had found me. And, this time, I couldn't escape.

Isaac, who was sitting next to me at the time, tensed slightly. Looking over to his, I found the kid clenching his jaw, trying hard – and succeeding – to hide whatever he might be feeling – even in scent. That was something I didn't have to worry about. The stuff Deaton gave me to hide my werewolf/were-fox scent covered some of my emotions too. This meant that none of them, none but Isaac, knew how I really felt about Zane standing there.

To say they were all surprised when he introduced himself as my ' _boyfriend_ ' would be a _hugely enormously massive_ understatement.

Not saying a word, Derek opened the door wider to allow Zane in. My heart was beating rapidly, almost to the point where it would kill a normal human. They all – again, all except Isaac – probably thought it was out of excitement or something.

Before Zane even got the chance to step in, I was on my feel – Isaac next to me – heading towards the kitchen to hide.

But I wasn't fast enough.

As soon as I got to the door, I thought I was going to make it. I could go for a run, stay away until Zane left. It was going alright, until...

"Stiles!" Zane gasped in forced relief. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

Next thing I knew, I was being spun around and pulled against him, my arms trapped between his and my chests. I went as rigid as a doornail.

I hadn't hugged anyone since I was ten, but no one had hugged _me_ in since I was thirteen.

But what could I do right now?

Zane's fingers dug into my sides, where the old bruises had already started to disappear. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Why did you run away, babe?" he asked, worry colouring his face and voice.

I hated him calling me that. ' _Babe_ '. Or even ' _baby_ '. It didn't sound right, it didn't sound nice. I didn't like it. Only my mom could call me ' _baby_ '!

But I couldn't say anything.

In a surprisingly gentle and creepy way, Zane ran the back of his hand down my cheek when I didn't reply, causing me to flinch a little.

His hold on me just tightened.

"Shhh, it's ok, baby." he smiled, pretending to be comforting. "Don't be scared. I'm here now."

Everyone probably thought I was too ' _happily_ ' surprised to say anything, all of them smiling a little.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to only just tell Isaac about this creep...

"Hey, Stiles." Isaac said, quietly, from behind me. "I know this is kind of a big deal, but do you mind helping me in the kitchen? You know I'm useless in there."

 _Isaac was_ officially _my favourite!_

_God bless that boy!_

Squirming out of Zane's hold, I nodded, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Sure can do, pup." I told him, voice just above a whisper.

Rolling his eyes, Isaac opened the door to the kitchen, letting me go inside first.

Before closing it, after Isaac had stepped in, I heard Peter tell Zane to ' _take a seat_ '.

* * *

I was panicking. Badly. Like, I had never panicked like this before in my _life_!

As soon as the door had closed, I had slid onto the floor, not being able to keep myself standing any more.

I was shaking.

I was sweating.

I was finding it hard to breathe and it felt like I was choking.

I felt sick.

I felt dizzy.

My heart was palpitating and my chest hurt.

_Panic attack._

No, _no_! I couldn't have a panic attack now! I couldn't have a panic attack, not now!

_Probably not a good idea to panic about the panic attack, Stiles!_

Yeah, probably not. Really not. Need to calm down. Need to calm down...

_But Zane was in the next room!_

Ok, this was _so not_ helping!

" _Stiles?"_

There was someone saying my name. Who was saying my name? Was someone here with me? Wait, _where_ was I?! Where was ' _here_ '?!

Oh God! Was I in the basement again?! Was I in the hospital? Was this some sort of coma induced dream? Was I in a mental institute, making up some better life to help me cope with the trauma?

Was I actually dying? Was this life's way of saying sorry? Giving me a chance to see what it was like to have people care, only to have it ruined by this asshole?

" _Stiles! You need to calm down! Breathe!"_ the voice continued. _"It's me, Isaac! Come on, Stiles!"_

Isaac... Isaac Lahey? As in puppy Isaac?

Isaac the werewolf.

Isaac who knew what Zane was like.

Isaac who I was in the kitchen with right now.

The kitchen of Hale house, where I was staying.

I could feel my breathing and heart rate start to return to normal, but nothing could take away the dread I felt. My stomach was churning; I thought I was going to be sick. I leaned forward, where I was sitting, using a technique I picked up from if you have asthma attacks. Apparently, if you lean forward, it relives the pressure on your lungs.

It seemed to work.

I looked up into the worried face of Isaac, who was actually crouching down in front of me, hand halfway between us. I guess he was hesitant about touching me, knowing what happened for the others when that happened...

"Please say you'll help me through this, pup." I whispered, sounding like a scared child even to myself.

Isaac nodded, shuffling forward slightly. I gave him a small, shaky smile, leaning my head forward a little.

I didn't realise the top of my forehead was touching his shoulder until I saw the grey of his t-shirt.

* * *

When Isaac and I walked out of the kitchen, the kid had a Halloween themed mug – it was beyond cheesy – filled with hot chocolate. He was bugging me about making him some before the bell rang, so it's not like it was suspicious or anything – _thank fuck!_

I sat down on the floor again, with Isaac. I received a few confused looks, probably them all wondering why I wasn't sitting with Zane instead... Pfft, like I would _want_ go anywhere _near_ that jackass!

"So, Zane, how long have you and Stiles been together?" Allison asked, grinning...

"Three years." Zane smiled back – _I hated to say it, but he was a good actor...jackass._ "Stiles was sixteen at the time, I was eighteen."

I held in a growl at the chorus of 'a _w_ ' from the girls. This was doing nothing to help! He was being nice and sweet, just like he was with me at the beginning. But he wasn't going to be the asshat I knew he was. _Oh no!_ He'd be charming and act all caring, just too...

_SHIT!_

He was doing this to take me back to Dallas!

I pretty much forced my heartbeat to stay down...

"Three years?" Jackson muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Why hasn't he mentioned you?"

"Probably busy with school, right babe?" Zane grinned, looking over at me. "And he can be really forgetful sometimes."

I didn't know how he was doing it, but he was getting around all of these questions without lying. It wasn't fair! He was getting away with all of this, in front of the people who can tell if he's lying!

Where was karma when you needed it?!

Zane reached over – _shit, I wished I moved further away!_ – placing his hand on the back of my neck. I couldn't cover up the flinch, but I felt his hand tighten, digging into the skin, before I could get away.

I sat where I was stiffly, hoping that if I sat still enough I would be able to forget the horrible pressure of his hand.

Yeah, that wasn't working too well for me.

"I was so worried when I found out he was gone." Zane continued – _yeah, worried I had told someone what he was doing!_ "No one knew where he was. Then I saw the Jeep gone... I went everywhere I could think of."

"How did you end up here?" Lydia asked, relaxing back on Jackson's lap.

"Luck, I guess. I was driving through the town; only as I was passing this place I caught sight of a familiar blue Jeep. I just _had_ to try. I mean, wouldn't you after two months of looking?"

"Two months?" Erica questioned. "Stiles, you first moved into town two months ago, right?"

"Two months and a day." I whispered.

I had started scratching my arm, like I had in Derek's Camaro when I was dragged out on that shopping trip, for new clothes. I wasn't paying attention to it, just running my nails over and over that one spot, not caring when it had gone red or that I started to press harder and harder.

"Why didn't to tell anyone?" Danny wondered.

I shrugged. If I didn't answer with my words then they wouldn't know I was lying.

"He was probably too excited, right baby?" Zane chuckled, his hand tightening painfully.

I just nodded.

"Silly thing forgot his cell phone too, so we couldn't get a hold of him." Zane added.

* * *

It got worse.

All but Isaac had fallen in love with Zane!

But something even worse happened.

_They all left me alone with him!_

Danny had dragged Isaac into the kitchen – door closed – Jackson and Lydia following them.

Erica and Boyd had gone outside – Boyd had a call about an after school job and Erica wanted to be the first to know how this call went.

Peter was upstairs doing...well, whatever it was Peter does.

Scott and Allison had just disappeared.

And Derek had gone upstairs too.

Now it was just Zane... And me... Alone.

I didn't know if anyone would hear or come running if this ended how it usually did – me bleeding and burning and crying. I mean, Zane didn't know they were werewolves, so he didn't know that they could hear everything... But I knew that these rooms were soundproof and, if the doors were closed, you heard nothing unless someone knocked on the door.

When Derek had left the room, leaving the two of us alone, Zane shoved me hard by the neck, causing me to hit my head on the corner of the table. I bit my lip too keep from whimpering as I felt a small cut open. It wouldn't do me any good to scream.

"Did you _really_ think you could get away from me?" he spat, turning to face me. "I guess you forgot your _lessons_. Looks like I'll have to _teach you_ all over again."

My eyes widened slightly from fear, not that I meant to let that happen. He just grinned at the thought that he did that. That he was the one to make me scared.

_Creep!_

Zane raised his arm, curling his hand into a fist, before letting it snap forward and hit me. The punch landed on my eye, which forced me to move my hands to hold the place that was causing me pain.

That just made it easier for him to give a couple of blows to my stomach, forcing me onto the floor fully with a swift kick to the same place.

My vision started to go fuzzy as pain induced tears started to fill my eyes, slipping over the edge silently, rolling down my slowly bruising cheek and eye.

"We're leaving for Dallas, right. This. Second." Zane demanded, stepping forward to haul my up by the scruff of my neck.

I couldn't find it in myself to refuse. I couldn't risk what he would do to me. Not here.

"I'll go get my stuff." I whispered, looking down at the ground.

Heading towards the stairs, I tried to think of something, _anything_ , that could help me with this!

But I didn't know if there _was_ anything.

* * *

Up on the third floor, I saw that the door to Derek's room was wide open... I had to try, right?

I pretty much ran in, colliding with a wall of warm muscle. Two hands were placed on my shoulders pushing me back a little, a face filled with concern coming into view.

"Derek. Please. _Help me_!" I whimpered, quietly, so Zane didn't hear me, more tears spilling over. "I-I don't want to go! I can't go back there! Please, _please_ don't make me go back there! I'm _begging_ you! I will do _anything_! Just... _Please help me_!"

"Stiles... What are you talking about?" Derek asked, softly.

A small distressed whine escaped my throat, attracting Peter from his room, coming over to join us.

I ran both of my hands through my hair, tugging madly at it.

"Zane. Zane isn't who you think he is. Trust me, I thought he was a great guy at firs too, but does a great guy do this to you?!" I asked in a whispered yell, gesturing wildly at my face. "You don't know what he's _really_ like! And he's trying to take me back to Dallas. _Please_ , I will do anything if you help me and let me stay here! _Please_! I don't think I'll even make it _back_ to Dallas!"

Both Hales frowned, both confused and starting to get a little angry.

"He's been doing this for two years, eight months, two weeks and five days. Shut up, I'm smart, I worked it out!" I continued, still gesturing wildly with my arms and hands. "He will probably _kill me_ if he gets me away from here. Or rape me like he normally _tries_ to do. _Or_ both! _Please, just hel..._ "

That seemed to be all I needed to say.

Derek was off in a flash – literally – down the stairs.

I was standing on the landing, shaking, bruised, a little bloodied and freaked beyond belief with Peter next to me. Slowly, the older Hale placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me enough time to see it, before he guided me back downstairs.

Where _everyone_ suddenly was.

* * *

Everyone had appeared in the living room again as soon as Derek had jumped down the stairs in a mad fury.

It would have been awesome if this was any other circumstance.

Peter and I followed slowly behind. But, while Peter joined Derek and the others on the ground floor, I sat on the stairs, separated from Zane by the banisters and the ten people I had been living with.

"Get out of my house." Derek snarled, backing Zane up towards the door.

"What? What have I done?!" Zane protested.

"Get out of my house! I don't want your kind near me or them and especially _not_ Stiles."

"My kind?! What does that mean?!"

"Abusive attempted rapists."

Everything went silent.

Everything stopped.

Isaac, who hadn't been told about that last part, turned to me with wide eyes. I stared down at my lap, gripping onto one of the wooden bars on the banister with an iron tight grip, avoiding the looks I was getting. Panic was starting to take over again, clenching at my insides, playing them to its whim.

But that didn't last for long.

"You pathetic, little, snitching, frigid bastard!" Zane snarled. "I should have bashed your _head_ in with that baseball bat, instead. Or, maybe, I should have run that knife _through_ you."

" _GET OUT!_ " Derek roared, freighting all of us. "And never come back. Unless you want the police to find your body scattered across America in bite sized pieces."

"This isn't over." Zane growled, mainly towards me.

"Yes. It is."

Derek pretty much threw Zane out of the door, slamming and locking it into place.

The last thing I remember was shifting. Shifting into my Beta wolf with one red eye and one purple eye and a fox tail – my ears were kind of half and half, like my eyes.

Then everything just went black.


	15. Explain

**Stiles**

I didn't know how long I had been out of it but, by the time I came too, it was dark.

_Wasn't it dark when I passed out? Was Zane..._

Zane! Shit!

My eyes snapped open. The first thing I noticed was my head was bending down. The second thing I noticed? I was _fucking chained_! For the second time that evening, I was shaking.

I was sweating.

I was finding it hard to breathe and it felt like I was choking.

I felt sick.

I felt dizzy.

My heart was palpitating and my chest hurt.

_Another panic attack._

"N-No!" I stuttered, struggling against the mountain ash laced metal that was wrapped around my waist and wrists. "No, no! NO!"

The more I struggled, the tighter the chains got.

The tighter the chains got, the harder it was to breathe.

The harder it was to breathe, the more I panicked.

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THESE THINGS!" I screamed, the panic becoming too much.

I needed to breathe. I needed to move. _Why was I even chained up?!_

I heard shuffling somewhere behind me, bringing to light that I was in fact chained to the stairs I had been sitting on. I heard the stomp of footsteps as people ran over to me, someone unlocking both sets of chains, even as I continued to struggle, talking to me even though I couldn't make out what they were saying. But their voice was calming. Calming and soothing, but that did nothing to stop the panic.

As soon as the chains fell away, I chucked them off as quickly as I could, getting them as far away from me as possible, letting them slide down the stairs. As I struggled after I was released, I fell forwards colliding with a wall of warm muscle. It was then that I saw Derek with a key, looking concerned again.

We stayed like that for a moment, even after Derek helped me to sit on one of the steps of the stairs again. My hand had shot out, gripping onto one of the wooden bars on the banister.

"I don't like chains either." I gasped out in a quiet voice.

"Stiles, you need to calm down." Derek told me, gently.

"I need to run again. I need to find somewhere else to go."

"Stiles, you don't need to run anywhere."

"Maybe I should go abroad. Like England."

"Stiles..."

"I can't let him find me again."

A hand touched my shoulder, silencing me instantly.

Slowly, somehow, my breathing started to regulate, my heartbeat started to slow. That had never happened before. His hand on my shoulder was nothing like Zane's on my neck. It didn't feel wrong, it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't painful...

Hesitantly, I looked up into the face of the Alpha wolf. Derek was frowning slightly.

"You don't need to run anymore." Derek repeated.

"You're staying with us." Peter agreed, serious for once.

"But you do need to explain what the fuck just happened." Jackson commented, slowly.

That did it... My heart rate spiked again as my hand tightened around the banister. Derek growled over at Jackson, the sudden low and loud rumbling making me jump, forcing my hand to constrict around the wooden bar so much that it snapped.

I stared at the piece of wood in my hands, splinters of wood hanging off each end of it. I stared at it, before turning to face Derek, opening my mouth to apologise, placing the piece of wood down. The Alpha just held his hand up, shaking his head.

"Don't say sorry." Derek said.

"Yeah, you told me you always hate when people apologise for something they didn't do." Danny smiled. "Or in this case, didn't mean."

I pulled my lip between my teeth, biting hard.

There was a beat of silence. A seemingly long silence, where I just stared down at my feet. But I had to speak. I needed to explain about Zane. I had to explain about my shifting. They deserved that much from me.

So, slowly, I lifted my head again.

"I will explain." I whispered, brokenly. "But I can't now..."

"Why don't we watch a DVD?" Allison suggested. "You know, a _really_ cheesy one. Come on, Stiles, you pick."

Slowly, giving me time to pull away, Allison took my hand, pulling it gently until I stood up and started to follow her. As soon as I had stepped off of the last stair, Allison let go of my hand, placing her arm around my shoulders, Lydia doing the same on the other side.

It was strange. And I knew everyone could tell I thought that. But that didn't deter the two girls as the steered me towards the living room.

Allison and Lydia guided me until they got me to sit down in front of the giant stack of DVDs, telling me to look through and pick the first one. The rest of them seemed to encourage this, all smiling a little, no one mentioning anything else but the movies.

Words could not describe how grateful I was for that...

So, I was looking through the DVDs piled on the floor. I took the DVD off of the top of the pile – after seeing what it was – starting a new pile next to it. I kept going and kept going.

Until I found it.

I wasn't even close to halfway through the pile, but I found it.

I froze, looking at the case, smiling sadly at the title and picture. I hadn't watched it in years, let alone any of the others...

"What?" Lydia asked, softly.

"When she was still alive, my mom used to watch Disney films with me." I explained. "We'd watch them for hours, singing along to the songs or quoting it at the same time... It always made me feel better, especially when I was sick or had a hard time at school. I haven't watched any Disney films since she...since she died."

"I haven't had a Disney marathon in years!" Isaac grinned. "Put it in!"

* * *

I honestly thought it would have been harder to get them all to agree – especially Derek, Peter, Jackson, Boyd and Erica.

Nope!

They were all for it, straight away, not one of them lying.

So, that was how we were all gathered on the floor, and had watched 101 Dalmatians first. Seriously, it was like one giant puppy pile and I was between Derek and Isaac.

It went on for a while, so thank God we had so much food and drink out.

I mean, we got through: 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The AristoCats, Beauty and the Beast – a fun one to watch with werewolves... –, The Black Cauldron, A Bugs Life, Cinderella, The Emperor's New Groove – heh, _'_ _ugly, stinky, llama face_ ' –, Finding Nemo, A Goofy Movie, Hercules, Hocus Pocus – we had to have _one_ Halloween film –, The Jungle Book, Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, The Lion king 2, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2, Mary Poppins, Mulan, Mulan 2, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, Oliver and Company, Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, Pollyanna, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, Toy Story.

Yeah, it was safe to say we were well into the early morning of November 1st now...

We had only just started _'_ _Toy Story 2_ ' though, when I finally decided I should say something. They hadn't pushed me for an answer, and that just made me like the all so much more.

"So, I guess I can't keep pretending I'm a normal human anymore, huh?" I muttered.

Derek paused the DVD, everyone turning to me, but staying quiet.

"No." Derek mused. "Would have been better to hear about it from you first, rather than Deaton."

"What?!"

"Deaton thought we all knew already, so he mentioned it to me."

Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair, dragging them down my neck.

"What the fuck are you anyway?" Erica asked.

"Half werewolf half were-fox. I like to call myself a were-folf." I sighed. "My mom was a were-folf, but her dad was a werewolf and her mom was a were-fox. My mom and I are the only were-folfs I know of, and now it's only me left. You saw what I look like: beta form of a wolf, fox tail, half wolf half fox ears, one purple eye one red eye."

"Purple is the colour for the fox, every were-fox has purple eyes." Derek added. "But the red eye means your wolf is an Alpha."

"When my grandpa died, my mom became Alpha. When my mom died, I became Alpha. We didn't tell anyone what we were, not even my dad."

Everyone nodded, understanding the reluctance to let anyone in on such an important secret... At least they knew what it was like.

"I'm not the best at controlling it... I have to dig my claws into my skin if I feel like I'm shifting... But that's because my mom didn't have time to teach me properly. I had to teach myself and I only just managed to get myself through a full moon without turning and going crazy." I explained. "I have healing powers, but I don't heal as fast a werewolf – a drawback to my fox – but I heal faster than humans. Some scars don't heal, which is why I've got so many of them. When I turn into a fox, and only a fox, I have no Beta form, I look exactly like one. In that form I can manipulate the different elements – fire, water, Earth, air – but only in that form. As a wolf I can turn into my Beta and Alpha form, depending on what I want to do. But, like my fox, I only have one form as a half and half, which is the form you saw."

They all nodded, slowly. It was a lot of information, I knew that... But I had to tell them.

"As a human, I can use mountain ash to form a barrier, too..." I finished lamely.

It was silent for so long.

* * *

We sat there for what felt like hours, but really it was only ten minutes, before I lifted my head up to stare straight ahead at the wall in front of me.

"Are you mad?" I whispered, feeling like I was younger than all of them instead of one of the oldest. "Are you going to kick me out because I'm dangerous?"

"What? No!" Derek scoffed.

"We understand why." Boyd nodded.

"Like I said," Peter stretched. "You're staying with us."

"What about Zane?" Scott asked, hesitantly.

And I should have _so_ expected that...

"Forget about it. It was nothing." I mumbled.

"That was nothing?!" Derek hissed.

"Compared to what he usually does to me? Yes."

"Stiles..."

Sighing, I guessed I couldn't really keep this away from them. So I just dived right into explaining.

I told them about how I met Zane after school, in the parking lot. I told them how he seemed like an alright guy, so I started dating them. I said how he acted just like he did while he was in the house, all charming and caring and stuff.

I told them how a few months later he started getting violent, using knives and fire and a baseball bat and a range of other stuff. I told them the _three_ reasons he had for doing it – for me 'learning my place' in out 'relationship', for 'learning' that he was 'in charge' and so he could beat the shit out of me for not giving in to having sex with him.

I told them how I couldn't leave or tell anyone – he would kill me! Besides, who would believe the kid who got arrested so much, even if he didn't _actually_ do the crime.

I didn't hold back on anything this time, noting how horrified even _Isaac_ looked. And he had told me what his dad did to _him_! I told them everything to do with Zane, start to finish.

And it actually felt good to get it off of my chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jackson asked, once I had finished speaking.

"Honestly?" I sighed. "I didn't think you would help."

"Why did he say you're still together?" Lydia wondered.

"Well I didn't exactly say I was leaving!" I shrieked. "And if I went to him ' _oh, by the way, we're breaking up_ ', be would have _fucking killed me_!"

Groaning, I let myself fall backwards onto the pile of pillows and duvets, placing my hands over my face.

"Well, hey. You got us now." Isaac smiled. "You're one of us now, part of our freaky little family."

That was the first time in a long time that I actually felt cared for and a part of something.

That was when I realised; I had been missing these people from my life for _far too long_.


	16. Training and Paint

**Stiles**

When I woke up on Friday November 1st, at ten in the morning, was surrounded by heat. It took me seconds to remember that I was in the living room, surrounded by the Pack, since we never moved after we finished ' _Toy Story 2_ ', during the early hours of the morning _._

I was still between Derek and Isaac, Isaac's back to mine, while I faced Derek. I found it weird that I was actually able to sleep surrounded by strangers, but I found it stranger how I had ended up pressed against Derek's chest, with the Alpha's arms wrapped around me and my head resting in the crook of his neck. Derek – still asleep – had his heard turned down, pressing it into the top of my hair, the air he was letting go of disturbing the locks.

_How did that even happen?_

More importantly: _why was I not panicking?_

I would never have let this happen with someone, even in an unconscious state, but somehow I had with Derek... And it didn't feel bad...

What was happening to me?

Pulling my head back and shaking it a little, I carefully and slowly removed myself from the sleeping Alpha, making sure not to wake him or anyone else up as I did so.

It took about five minutes to actually get myself standing and another three to get myself out of the puppy pile, but I managed it in the end.

Now, onto my first order of business: bathroom.

* * *

I had a spark of inspiration whilst in the bathroom – shut up, it happens for people.

And that was how I found myself in the kitchen making breakfast.

I never actually made breakfast for them before, only ever lunch and dinner. But if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even been there that morning... So breakfast it was!

It was a good thing I knew what they all liked, how they all had their coffee or if they had coffee at all. I knew where they all sat and what mugs or glasses they preferred to use on a morning.

Living with these people for just over a month had actually put me into a routine. A routine that I had memorized already.

I had the table all set, with coffee brewing near me, as I went about making pancakes and cooking bacon and scrambled eggs and sausages.

I had never made pancakes for such a large group, especially when that group were mostly werewolves... Even as a half wolf half fox I didn't eat that much, but that was more due to my father starving me most days, to be honest... So it was going to be interesting to see how this would work.

But I was going to try. It was the least I could do; to say thanks for all they had done for me so far...even if I barely knew them.

* * *

The bacon, sausages and eggs were done and loaded onto each plate, which were already placed on the table and still nice and hot. I was still working on the pancakes, already on my tenth batch.

I didn't know how many I need, so I decided to make eleven batches of pancakes... At least then I _should_ have more than enough.

It was then that I heard the faint footsteps of one person making their way towards the kitchen. I kept half concentrated on them – so I wasn't surprised and attacked when they walked in – and half concentrated on the pancakes. I couldn't let any of them burn!

"Morning." I greeted, once the footsteps stopped in the doorway. "I didn't know how much I should make, so I just made a lot. Well, I don't know if it's a lot to you, but it's a lot to me. But I figured werewolves eat a lot, so it's fine, and they can always be kept for another time if need be, well, that's if you want to. Do you guys even like pancakes, I really should have asked, I'm so sorry! Do you guys like pancakes? Or should I throw these out? I am so..."

"Don't throw them out." Derek's sleep roughened voice said, drifting through the air over to me. "Why are you babbling so much?"

Cringing slightly, I could feel the heat rise to my face – I was blaming the heat from the oven!

I didn't turn around, just continued to pour the batter into the pan, flipping it when needed. Clearing my throat, I kept a close eye on what I was doing... The last time I made pancakes, my dad had decided to use the heat to burn me, since he wasn't able to get to his cigarettes or lighter.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes." I whispered. "Though it would be worse if I was nervous."

"Do me a favour?" Derek asked, walking closer until he could grab his mug from the table, the walk to my side and fill it with coffee. "Never get nervous."

Glancing to my side, I caught sight of the guy smirking a little. Was it bad that he looked hotter when smirking? Probably, yes! I should not be thinking that, I should not be feeling this!

"What's with the breakfast, anyway?" Derek asked. "Thanks, by the way."

"My way of saying thank you." I shrugged. "For last night. For taking me in. For everything you've done for me so far, really."

Derek didn't say anything, but I could feel him watching me. But it wasn't like most people would, he wasn't staring and judging me, he wasn't gawking. He was just looking. That was the only way I could describe it.

It didn't feel _as_ uncomfortable, though there still was some discomfort.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Derek wondered, quietly.

"Sore." I sighed. "But I've had worse. You've seen my medical history. I'll be fine though, don't worry about me."

"Too late. I've been thinking. Why don't we have some private training sessions, just you and me? So you can start learning to control your wolf and fox."

"You would do that? For _me_?"

I turned to look at Derek, forgetting, for a moment, about the pancakes and the hot pan. I watched as Derek nodded, calmly... I allowed a small smile to appear on my face as I nodded back, silently hoping that we would start very soon.

* * *

Derek and I started these lessons the next day – Saturday, November 2nd – in the afternoon.

The others were sitting, watching TV, while Derek and I were in the training room. I had already removed my shirt, to save my scars from being irritated from the beginning, Derek doing the same for a reason I wasn't sure on. Probably so it wouldn't cling to him.

It was then that I noticed – apart from his _hot_ , _Godlike_ body – the tattoo on his back. For a moment, I thought I was seeing things, but even after blinking as fast as I could and rubbing at my eyes, it was still there.

_Well, that's a first._

The tattoo was higher up than mine, between his shoulder blades, while mine had been placed on the middle of my back. It was the only one he had on his permanently slightly-golden-tanned skin.

And, you know what, I was a guy, I can't help if I'm starting. _At his tattoo!_ Yeah, totally at his tattoo...

"What?" Derek huffed.

I hadn't even realised he had turned around until that moment.

Coughing to clear my throat, I looked up. Derek was frowning slightly, but not out of anger, but out of confusion. It was like a puppy – heh, puppy...

"Your tattoo." I explained. "I didn't realise it was the same as mine."

Derek just grunted.

"Why did you get it?" I asked, not able to help myself. "You know the reason behind all of mine."

Derek stayed quiet for a moment. I thought that he would just turn around and not tell me anything. Which would be weird, since he had been nice to me so far. But then that nothing, really.

"For me, it stands for the three types of werewolves – Alpha, Beta and Omega." Derek told me. "It reminds me that, while we can rise, we can also fall – a Beta becoming and Alpha or an Alpha falling back down to Omega status."

"When did you get it?" I asked.

"When I was eighteen living in New York, with my sister Laura. A year after the fire that killed my family, and a few years before Peter went crazy and killed her, when she moved back here."

Oh... I was going to stop talking.

* * *

We didn't take a break.

I didn't ask for one.

I didn't _want_ one.

We had been going for six hours straight, nonstop.

But I could feel both my wolf and fox getting antsy – mainly my fox –, trying to get out. But I held them back. I had to stay in control, no matter what.

I couldn't let them out!

I pushed myself past breaking point, not stopping even once it became a tiny little dot behind me. I was sweating, ready to collapse.

But I kept going.

Countless times Derek had asked if I wanted to stop, a couple of times he tried to force me to. But I wouldn't.

I _needed_ to get this over with. I _needed_ to be in control!

I couldn't live my life thinking that at any moment I could turn and hurt someone.

So I kept going.

"Stiles, you need to take a break." Derek said, stepping closer to me as we continued to spar.

"No." I panted, still dodging and dealing attacks.

Derek grabbed hold of both of my wrists, stopping me from doing anything.

"I mean it, Stiles. This won't help you to gain control." Derek growled.

"It will!" I shrieked, shaking all over.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE I _NEED_ IT TO!"

Now I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't mean to do it. But I really should have listened to Derek when he told me to take a break.

Why?

Well, after I yelled at Derek, I was suddenly no longer human. My fox had found his way out, turning me into my fox-self. The sudden change disrupted the control I could have over the different elements, causing a strong wind to flow into the room for a moment, making tables of weapons and punch bags fall to the ground, or be blown across the room.

One cabinet, one that held the sharper weapons, fell from behind me, landing on my back. If it was my wolf or half and half then I would have been fine, but because my fox was a lot smaller, it was harder to get the heavier stuff off of me...

Especially when I was finding it hard to shift back to normal.

My fox made a sound halfway between a distress call and a young fox crying, the sound motive enough for Derek to lift the heavy metal case off of my back.

I couldn't stand up.

The bones in my back had been damaged and it would take me _ages_ to heal. As in, they wouldn't be healed until tomorrow, when I woke up. Even then my back would be badly bruised for a while.

Guess it was a bad that I knew that, huh?

* * *

Derek actually _carried_ me into the living room, gingerly placing me onto the cushions of the armchair he usually sat on. I whimpered slightly as I was moved, curling up as soon as I wasn't being touched, my tail going under my head, paws tucked under.

"Why is there a fox in our living room?" Erica asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's so cute." Allison smiled.

The hunter came closer, but was stopped when Derek stretched out a hand.

"It's Stiles." he told them. "Don't ask questions. No one touch him until he's back to being human."

The two girls nodded, slowly, watching me. Yeah, it was a little surprising when you saw someone as a fox for the first time.

I liked being a fox though.

Red and white fur, black legs as well as the tips of my ears. My tail was fluffier than what it used to be when I was a kid, but I still looked a little like a fox cub. My mom loved it when I first turned into a fox. I was only five when I first turned into a fox. I was a cub at the time and dad was working. Mom practically squealed when she saw me. The noise startled me enough to change back and that was when mom picked me up, hugging me close. It was then that she told me what I was, what we both were.

I was excited to know that I was different and I understood right from the beginning that this was something I couldn't tell anyone. I was so excited that I accidentally wolfed out, getting mom to grin and hug me even tighter...

She didn't get to teach me anything though, since she had gotten ill when I was six. She was in and out of the hospital and I was always looking after her at home. She gave me a whole load of books for my tenth birthday, just five days before she died... It was as if she knew she wasn't going to be around any longer to actually teach me anything. But she had told me everything about being an Alpha wolf mixed with a fox, right from the moment she had fallen ill.

She knew somehow, so she tried to give me as much information as possible.

But it wasn't the same as having her here, being able to teach me.

I whimpered again, burying my face into my tail. To be honest, I was glad I couldn't turn back just yet. It meant that I couldn't cry.

* * *

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up early hours of Sunday morning, still lying on Derek's armchair, a large and warm blanket covering me, pulled up to my neck.

I was back to being human now, no one dow...

Ok, lie; there was someone down here with me. Someone lying on the couch closest to me.

 _Derek_.

Huh... No one had ever stayed with me, after I was injured, before.

Slowly, I sat up. Thankfully, my back had healed and the bruises had formed now, so I could walk. Though it would be painful.

Carefully, I stood up, wrapping the blanket around myself, shuffling over to the stairs.

It was agonisingly painful, moving with my back like this. But what was worse was walking up the stairs. I bit my lip as hard as I could to stop from screaming; only allowing myself to wince with every step I took.

And I had two flights of stairs to get up, as well as two hallways to walk down.

I would say this was hell, but I couldn't take that title away from my father's house.

* * *

By the time I got to the room I was using, I was panting and sweating. I closed the door as soon as I got in and pulled the blind down over the window, before letting the blanket fall to the ground.

Gasping slightly, warm tears falling silently over my cheeks, I pulled myself into the bathroom that was attached to the room – _I know!_ Closing that door, I turned so I could lean against it without hurting my back. Then, and only then, did I allow any sound to leave my mouth, allowed the tears to just fall freely, without restraint.

This would have never happened if I hadn't told dad I was gay.

No, correction, this would never have happened if I hadn't been _born_.

I remember once, after all the shit had started with my dad and I started thinking that, I actually had tried to end it all. Dad had stormed into my room while I attempted it... He was so pissed he actually locked me in the basement, keeping me there for days.

He did that _every_ time I tried, and eventually I just gave up trying.

There was no use trying now, I mean I doubted the wolves and Allison would actually let me get close to doing anything like that again...

I didn't bother wiping the tears off of my face; instead I just pushed off of the door – gently – walking over to the walk-in shower. As soon as I was in and had closed the glass door, I switched to water on before sitting on the tiled floor.

I couldn't stand up any longer; otherwise I would fall and hurt myself even more.

What I needed right now was for the hot water to work out the knots in my bed, so I could crawl into the soft bed and sleep until Monday morning.

Hopefully, by then, I would be able to walk without wanting to collapse and cry.

* * *

The drive to school on Monday just killed.

I was constantly moving about, trying to get comfortable, or at least in a position that didn't hurt my back... But it was impossible.

In the end I just gave up and drove.

It got to the point where I was actually happy to get out of the car and _walk_. Of course, I had forgotten that I was sporting a black eye and a cut on the head from Zane... Well, I _had_ forgotten, until people started staring and whispering about them.

_If only they knew I could hear them..._

As soon as I was out of my Jeep, I stuck close to Isaac, Jackson, Danny and Scott as the five of us made our way to our Chemistry class. To say I had gone back to being jittery was an understatement... I was absolutely petrified, thinking that there was a possibility Zane could still being around.

Or worse: my _dad_ could be waiting to make an appearance.

Isaac was the first one to pick up on it, giving me a small smile and making sure I was between him and Scott, while Jackson and Danny were walking behind the three of us.

* * *

I thought I would be fine once I got into the class, since I was right at the back, against a wall. But I seemed to have forgotten that our teacher – Harris – was a fucking asshole. I swear, if he could, he would fail me without a moment's hesitation. Thank God he couldn't!

To be honest, I don't even know why I took Chemistry. Apart from the fact that I was good at it, there was no reason for me to actually take it! Well, there was the fact that I had to fill a space on my timetable, but _still_! Why did I have to pick it?!

So, because I was trying t drown out the sound of Harris' voice, I ended up thinking about Zane and that he could be anywhere.

He could be somewhere in the _school_ for all I knew.

Scott, the closest wolf to me since he sat in front of me, turned around.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Scott whispered. "You're heart's beating like crazy."

I was about to reply. I had opened my mouth and everything. But...

" _McCall! Stilinski! Turn around and shut up!"_

Like I said, Harris was an _asshole_!

* * *

The rest of my day pretty much went the same as when I had started it off: staying close to _at least_ one person in the pack and looking out for Zane.

I tried to keep my mind off of him by drawing – doing more portraits of the Pack or my mom. It worked for the most part.

As I sat in my last lesson of the day – art, not that anyone in the Pack knew I took it – I sat there, continuing on with my project, thinking about what I found in the room I was using at the house that morning.

When I woke up I found, on the desk, more art supplies from Derek. Well, some were on the desk, two were resting against it. The two resting against the desk were a large sketching pad and a big canvas. Those on the desk were a range of _expensive_ and _proper artist_ sketch and coloured pencils, as well as paints and paintbrushes.

Seriously, this guy was giving me more than I ever had before...

Anyway, I was carrying on with my project for art.

I was doing a lot of little projects really that all came together to create the one big one. I was going to have ten pictures all together; eleven if you counted the one that would be in the middle that the other ten would branch off of, though the one in the middle was just writing in an arty way, to be honest.

But if it turned out the way I pictured it in my head, then it would be _awesome_!

"Wow, you're really good." a voice from beside me said.

It took everything I had not to jump and hurt my back. I turned to my left, looking towards the person that had spoken to me.

He was about my height – if I stood up. Blonde, green eyes, tanned skin... He basically had the typical surfer look about him. It was good looking, I guess. Nothing to call the media about. Definitely _wasn't_ on Derek's level, this guy was _way_ beneath that.

"Thanks." I muttered, turning back to what I was drawing.

"I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." he told me.

"Stiles. Though you probably knew that."

'Gabriel' sat on the desk, next to me and my work. Sighing slightly, I put my pencil down, leaning back – carefully – in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Stiles is quite an unusual name." Gabriel commented.

"Nickname. _No one_ calls me by my real name, and no I'm not telling you." I told him, plainly.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't need to know it, Gorgeous."

"Don't call me that. And leave me alone."

Gabriel just grinned, probably thinking he was being charming. I wanted nothing more than for him to just piss off.

"Oh, come on, Angel, you don't mean that." Gabriel laughed, winking.

"Don't call me that." I growled. "Now, leave me alone. And if I have to say it again, I will get violent."

"Fine, fine. I'll see you around, Beautiful."

Gabriel walked away, out of the art room.

I did _not_ get a good vibe off of that guy...

* * *

By the time I got back to the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. But none of them seemed as calm and relaxed as they usually did.

No, they were kind of panicking.

Frowning, I left my backpack by the stairs. I walked into the living room, clearing my throat to grab their attention.

"There you are, where have you... Oh my _God_ , you're _bleeding_!" Lydia yelled.

I looked down at my shirt, seeing the red splattered across the material. Whoops...

I was bombarded with everyone asking me where I was and what happened and if I was alright. It was as if they had forgotten that I couldn't actually reply if they were yelling the whole time...

Peter seemed the first one to notice this, getting everyone to quieten down, before gesturing for me to speak.

"I was at the school." I explained. "Getting a little more of my project done. And this isn't blood."

"What is it then?" Derek growled, stepping closer.

"Paint."

There was silence for a minute.

"Paint." Jackson repeated. "Why are you covered in paint?"

"Because I take art, smart ass. Why else?"

"You take art, chemistry, English and music? They're strange choices."

I just shrugged.

* * *

Later that Monday afternoon, I was sitting outside, lying on the porch, looking up at the sky. Ever since I was a kid I loved to look up at the sky, just staring at the stars and the moon at night, and making pictures out of the clouds during the day.

Everything was so calm, so peaceful.

So it only made sense that I was attacked by some _creature_!

It had glowing eyes and had long sharp metal claws that he would use repeatedly slash his victims with. It had a mask fashioned of metal and like a helmet covered his head and also part of his face. The part of his face I could see though was horribly disfigured, bearing scars similar to that of a severe burn victim.

Only one creature came to mind.

_A Spring Heeled Jack._

I was on my feet within seconds, facing the beast.

I was going to have to be careful; a Spring Heeled Jack could breathe hot blue flames that he would use to stun people with prior to an attack. If I got a face full of flame, then I was screwed.

I snarled, claws lengthening, one eye glowing red while the other glowed purple, fangs starting to grow.

It was just as I was about to attack that the door opened, Peter and Derek stepping out onto the porch.

The Spring Heeled Jack turned, escaping using his tremendous jumping skills. Like, seriously, they were known to be able to jump great heights with extreme speed and ease into surprise attacks or away from the authorities.

"What, in the name God, was that?" Peter breathed.

Sighing, I de-clawed and de-fanged myself, my eyes still slowing, as I turned to face them.

 _Great_ , this was _just_ what we needed – _he thought, sarcastically_.


	17. My World

Stiles

I couldn't turn my eyes back to normal, they just continued to glow red and purple. I couldn't stop from growling either. There was only one Spring Heeled Jack I knew out there, only one that would make himself known to me.

So I knew it was him.

There was only one that would be cocky enough to launch itself at me, but run the moment he saw I wasn't alone.

But it was hard not to recognise the thing that... No, I couldn't think about that now!

Growling even more, I had to push my slowly growing claws into the palms of my hand, trying to keep from turning. But it wasn't working like it usually did. The pain that usually kept me sane wasn't working.

I needed something bigger, something more...just more!

I could feel my half-wolf-half-fox ears start to sprout on the top of my head, I could feel my fox tail start to grown out from my tail bone. My fangs had reappeared without my noticing, pushing at my lower lip, which was most likely bleeding now.

I was shaking. Shaking because I was trying not to turn. Shaking because I felt so guilty. Shaking because I was furious! Shaking because this was one more fucker I was going to have to worry about!

The growling became louder as what little control I had started to slip. The metallic smell of blood became stronger as my claws continued to sharper.

But then a hand was on my shoulder.

I flinched at first, but I froze as soon as I realised that I was slowly going back to normal, I was slowly going back to being human.

No one had ever been able to do that before... And no one should be able to, unless they were...no. No, that couldn't be possible... I was going to have to read into this...

Taking a deep breath, I turned around, finding Derek standing directly behind me, frowning a little. It couldn't be possible... 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, quietly, calmly.

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall, nodding a little. Derek stepped away, but he was still rather close, so I could see everyone else.

"What was it?" Isaac – oh, the innocent little pup – questioned, leaning further into Danny's side.

"Spring Heeled Jack." I spat. "I'm telling you now, that bastard has to be ripped apart, so I swear to God..."

"How do you know what it is?" Danny asked. "You didn't even look it up."

Rolling my eyes a little, I left the living room, sprinting up the stairs, paying no attention to the pain in my back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself. "Where is it?"

This is what bugged me about having to unpack: I couldn't find anything. I mean, I had hidden them so the others wouldn't find them, but now they knew what I was there wasn't much point in hiding them.

But I just needed to find where they were...

I had looked everywhere. In every draw, on ever shelf, in every box... There was nowhere else it could be.

Unless...

Mentally kicking myself, I dropped to the floor by the bed, reaching under it. It had to be there, it was the only place left. When I couldn't feel it, I pretty much slithered underneath it, the upper half of my body disappearing into the darkness.

"There you are." I grinned, pulling the box towards me as I heard footsteps reach the door.

Pushing myself back out from under the bed, I tried not to hit my head on it – that happened once... I made sure I was all the way out before I sat up, dragging the box, to my side as I leant against the side of the bed.

I was going to get up, so I could take the box back downstairs, but the Pack had decided that where we were was a fine place for me to tell them about this jerk.

"Look, I'll let the book tell you about this guy first, that way there will be less of a chance that I'll turn." I told them, digging out the right book and flipping to the right page. "Then I will tell you how I know him."

I placed the book down in front of them all, the group of ten reading it in two groups of four and one group of two. I already knew every word on that page... I read it so many times before that it was practically engrained in my memory:

One of the most curious and persistent of all paranormal creatures is Spring Heeled Jack. Reports of his existence date back to the early 19th century in Sheffield, England, and he has been reported on and off in England and the US as recently as 1995. A similar apparition, called "La Viuda," or "the widow" was reported in Chile in the 1940s and 50s, though he seemed to have been motivated by theft as much as mischief. And while a decent case can be made that the legend of Spring Heeled Jack is nothing more than a series of cruel hoaxes, it would represent a conspiracy of impressive scope and durability. And while his story changes from source to source, it goes something like this…

In 1808, a letter to the editor of the Sheffield Times recounted how "Years ago a famous Ghost walked and played many pranks in this historic neighbourhood." The writer went on to identify this entity as the "Park Ghost or Spring Heeled Jack," and briefly described its ability to take enormous leaps and frighten random passers-by, but concluded, "He was a human ghost as he ceased to appear when a certain number of men went with guns and sticks to test his skin." 

Spring Heeled Jack would often go underground when the going got too rough, and he often un-chivalrously pitted himself against women. In 1837, SHJ appeared to Polly Adams and two other women outside Blackheath Fair. With iron tipped fingers, he tore the blouse off of Adams and scratched her stomach before bounding into the darkness. According to some accounts, Adams described her assailant as "Devil-like," and according to others, she described him as a "pop-eyed" nobleman-perhaps Henry de la Poer Beresford, Marquis of Waterford. When in 1838, the Lord Mayor, Sir John Cowan publicized this and other assaults, he was besieged by letters by citizens who had suffered similar incidents but were too sheepish to make them public. Vigilante groups were formed to apprehend Jack, but he was quick, could leap over hedgerows and walls, and evaded them easily. After a while, the countryside attacked ended, the matter was dropped, and nobody was prosecuted.

But later that year as Lucy Scales (or "Squires") and her sister walked home on a London street, Jack jumped out of the shadows and spat blue flames in her face, temporarily blinding her, then retreated into the darkness. This attack and others were widely reported by the press, so when Jane Alsop heard a knock at the door and the words, "I'm a police officer-for God's sake, bring me a light, for we have caught Spring Heeled Jack in the lane!" she ran outside eager to assist. She handed a candle to the tall, thin man standing at the gate, but though he wore a helmet and cloak like a police officer, when he took the light and drew it toward himself, Alsop could see he was wearing tight white oilskin clothing and had glowing red eyes. He spat blue and white flames at her, then pinning her head under one arm, began to tear at her face, neck, and clothing with his icy claws. 

Alsop's sister, hearing screams, ran outside and dragged Jane into the house. Spring Heeled Jack waited at the door, and knocked several times, then fled when the help the girls called for finally arrived. He easily eluded them, but dropped his cape. It was picked up by an accomplice who also got away. Witnesses reported seeing Jack leaping from rooftop to rooftop, and even climbing a church steeple, throughout the rest of the year. He also tried the same trick he pulled on Jane Alsop, but the servant boy on the other side of the door called out for help and Jack left. 

Then there were no Spring Heeled Jack sightings for an entire year; and for a while after that, they were sporadic and occurred mostly in the country. In 1842, prime suspect Marquis of Waterford married, settled in Ireland, and reportedly led and exemplary life. However, starting in 1843, a wave of Jack attacks occurred all over England, the most serious being the 1845 murder of thirteen year old prostitute Maria Davis. 

Waterford died in 1859 when he was well into his sixties, but the attacks themselves did not abate. If anything, Jack became bolder. All through the 1870s, he slapped the faces of army sentinels with his clammy hand, jumped onto their sentry boxes, then bounced into the countryside. Townspeople shot at him and set traps, but SHJ laughed demoniacally and escaped every time. In pulp fiction, Jack was transformed from the villain to the hero who emerges from the darkness just in time to save the defenceless young maiden, or whatever. His popularity was such that the market was flooded with penny dreadfuls which exaggerated and distorted what facts were available to the writers, who fabricated many others. His story was even conflated into that of Jack the Ripper.

Spring Heeled Jack was seen leaping up and down the streets and rooftops of Liverpool in 1904, then disappeared from England for close to seventy years. By that time, however, he had become notorious in the US. Jack's American visits were first reported in Louisville, KY in July of 1880. There, he was described as tall, having pointed ears, long nose and fingers, and was clad in a cape, helmet, and shiny uniform. He accosted women, tore at their clothing, and emitted flames from a blue light on his chest. 

Between 1938-1945, he made dozens of appearances in the Cape Cod area of Massachusetts, though there he reportedly belched flames rather than ejecting them from his chest. In Provincetown, which I gather has seen no end of strange things; his leaping forced pedestrians off the pavement of a busy street. When a dog cornered him, the animal's owner blasted Jack with a shotgun, but "the darned thing just laughed and jumped my eight foot fence in one leap," the man told police. 

A shadow was seen crossing a Houston lawn in 1953 by three people, who looked up to see a man bounce into a pecan tree. They described the man as either having wings or wearing tight clothes and a cape, being tall, and "encased in light." A moment later, he "just melted" into the darkness. Then a swooshing noise was heard over the rooftops, apparently made by a bright, torpedo like object.

During the 1970s, Jack returned in both England and the US. In 1973 family in Sydney, NC reported a gaunt, long haired man with pointed ears and glowing red eyes, taking leaps they estimated at 50 or 60 feet. In 1979, more than a dozen residents of Plano, TX saw a creature, described as ten feet tall with pointed ears, cross a football field with just a few strides-like those taken by an astronaut on the moon. 

Back in Sheffield, residents of Attercliffe began to complain about a red eyed "prowler" who grabbed women and punched men. Other witnesses saw him bounding between rooftops, and walking down the sides of walls. As in the old days, a group of armed men (police this time) chased and nearly trapped him, but he vanished into thin air and disappeared from the area. 

Years later, in 1986, a former British army officer named Marshall was in South Herefordshire riding (presumably on a bicycle) on a quiet country road near the Welsh border. Motion in the fields to his left drew his attention, and he was astonished to see a man leaping over hedgerows in a single bound. The man reached the road and slapped Marshall hard enough to knock him to the ground and leave a red handprint on his face for hours. 

The most recent record of a Spring Heeled Jack type creature comes from an elementary school in West Surry. Children only see him there, but they describe him as "all black, with red eyes and had a funny all in one white suit with badges on it." They also said he could run as fast as a car, and would approach dark haired children and tell them, "I want you."

Yeah, a lot of reading, I know. Especially for that douche.

After they had all finished reading, everyone turned to me. Now I just had to stay calm. Of course, it was then that I realised that Derek had strategically placed himself next to me. Taking a deep breath, I stared down at the book that had been placed into the centre of our group again.

"When I was nine, a year before my mom died, I was visiting family." I told them, quietly. "I was at the park with my cousins, aunts and uncles; it was what we always did. I was had run after the soccer ball one of my cousins had kicked a little too far when this guy with a helmet came up to me and said those three little words that you read last in that book."

I didn't look up; I didn't want to see the pity in the eyes of those who had guessed the end of my story.

"I picked up the ball and ran, hoping that my wolfy-foxy speed would be enough to get me away from him, even at a young age." I continued. "In the end he gave up on me. I didn't know how fast he was, or how high he could jump, until then, since by the time I got back to where my cousins and aunts and uncles were... Well, he had killed them all. Used his blue flame breath and sliced them all open."

I let out a shaky breath, curling my hands into fists, trying to stay calm, even as the images flashed through my mind.

"I was left there, screaming and crying, trying to get them to wake up, getting their blood all over me. The police were called, and they took me to the station so I could wait for my mom and dad to pick me up." I finished. "The youngest one that died that day was only a few months older than me. That is, of course, if you don't count the child that was two months away from being born. And it was all my fault."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and I went back to training the next day, after school. He had used the awesome wolfy take-pain-away power to, well; take the pain in my back away. It was lovely!

"Are you going to listen to me this time?" he huffed, shrugging out of his shirt.

"Yes, now can we get on with this, please?" I sighed. "I promise I'll be a good little boy and follow the Alpha's every order."

"Enough of the sass."

"You don't control me."

Derek, honest to God, had to take a minute to calm down. It surprised me really. Back in Dallas, with dad and Zane, they just took their anger out on me, never taking a minute to calm themselves down at all.

It was a welcomed change, but it was so strange to get used to.

Once he had calmed down, we did exactly what we had done before. Fight until I got frustrated with myself or until Derek said stop.

Even though I always wanted to carry on after he said to take a break, I remembered the pain that shot through me when the cabinet fell on my back.

"I'm sorry for kind of destroying this place on Saturday." I said, looking around the training room during one of our breaks.

Whilst I had been out cold, the wolves had righted the place, fixing anything that had been broken, picking things up... If I hadn't been otherwise occupied, then I would have lent a hand...

"It wasn't your fault." Derek grumbled, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Oh, yeah, because using my foxy magic to create a wind in an enclosed space wasn't my fault." I muttered, sarcastically.

Next thing I knew? My back was having a very nice first meeting with the wall.

I saw it coming, so it didn't surprise me that Derek had done it, or that he was snarling in my face. It didn't even hurt!

"Will you shut up!" Derek growled. "I have better things to do than to listen to you hate yourself! Now, I said I would train you. And I will. I just won't put up with your self-loathing shit!"

As best I could, I raised my hands in a sign of surrender, not letting out any snarky comments that were burning my tongue.

I knew how to pick my battles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was in a rather foul mood all day really. He was glaring at everything and everyone. Whenever I asked someone, they would just shrug and say 'that's Derek'. But this was a complete contrast to the Derek I had known before.

But then I had only known him for almost two months, whilst these people had known him for years... And I should know that people can change dramatically.

But I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

I shook my head when that thought came across my mind, instead heading upstairs to the room I had been given.

For some reason, that room had started to become a place I enjoyed being. It was quiet, had a few items that belonged to me, it was spacious... It was a nice place. And no one really came in unless they knocked and you let them in – though some just settled for knocking and walking in.

Walking in myself, I couldn't help but give a little smile. This was actually mine. It was mine, even if I couldn't say it.

Sure, I had a room back at my dad's house, in Dallas. But it stopped being mine the moment I got the courage to tell my father I preferred the same sex. It stopped being mine the moment he started beating me. It stopped being mine the moment he started to leave me chained in the basement some days.

But now I had one again. A space to call my own. I didn't know how to react to that...

Letting out a small breath, I pushed the door to – not closing it – and went over to the desk. My art supplies – kindly provided by Alpha Sourwolf – were set up on the top, some in the draws. The window it faced gave me a wonderful view of the forest, letting me watch the wind softly blow through the trees, or see the sun break through the small gaps between the leaves.

This had to be my favourite spot in the whole room – aside from the nice, comfy bed.

It was nice to be able to look out of the window as I thought about what to draw, or what colour to use, or something. It was calming to just look out and find inspiration.

I guess that sounds weird, huh? But it was true. It helped. It also helped that the people I lived with gave me something to base my drawings on.

Picking up my pencil, I put the sharp point to the paper and started dragging it lightly; making faint lines that would soon take form into people. And now that I had some rather large canvases – again, kindly provided by Alpha Sourpants – I could start on the idea I had for a while. The one that I couldn't do until I had something larger to draw on.

I grabbed one of the canvases, placing it on the floor – it was too big for the desk – grabbing my 4H artist pencil. Now that Derek had taken the pain out of my back, I was able to bend down or lean over things, meaning I could actually get started on this.

I just hoped it would look good.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day – Wednesday 6th – I was just leaving art, heading towards Chemistry.

Since starting the project back in October, on the fifteenth – so twenty two days ago, I had gotten four drawings outlined. I still had six more to do, and that wasn't including the writing for the middle. But, getting that done in only thirteen lessons. And it didn't have to be handed in for a couple more months.

I was feeling good about my project though, it was turning out better than I had hoped so far. I mean, it was looking great, even if I did say so myself.

I was to busy thinking about my art work that I didn't notice anyone in front of me...well, until I walked into them, that is. The collision sent both of us to the ground, but luckily nothing was lost or scattered across the floor.

"Sorry, I..." I started, as I stood up.

"Don't be sorry, Hot Stuff." Gabriel's voice chuckled. "You can run into me any time."

Groaning quietly, I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be this asshole.

"Stop with those God awful names." I growled. "You call me Stiles, and that is it."

"Stiles!" I heard Isaac call.

Seriously, Isaac was awesome! This was the second time he's helped me out, and this time he didn't even realise it!

The pup bounded over to me, lifting his backpack higher onto his shoulder. He was grinning, as always, and pulling Danny behind him. They both stood there, next to me, Gabriel in front of us... Hopefully this meant the ass would turn around and leave.

"You coming to chemistry?" Isaac asked, still smiling. "You know Harris won't hesitate to put you in detention for a week if you're late."

"I'd be lucky if it was just a week." I sighed. "Why did they even let him become a teacher?"

"We all have our own theories." Danny chuckled. "Now, come on. We don't want to be late."

Grinning, I made to follow Isaac and Danny as the two started to walk off hand in hand. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to get away from Gabriel now, would it?

No.

Instead, he decided to follow me and carry on talking.

"So, can I have your number, Lover Boy?" Gabriel smirked, walking too close for comfort.

"Haven't got a phone." I muttered, putting at least a foot between us, walking faster. "And seriously, stop with the names."

I almost ran to catch up with Isaac and Danny.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, everyone pulled up to the house at the same time. And, of course, the topic of conversation was Gabriel and me. Isaac and Danny had decided that telling Scott and Jackson was the best thing to do. That, in turn, meant it was spread to the girls and Boyd...

So, now they all decided that it was only fair to go on and on and on and on about it. I was not amused.

"Will you guys just leave it?" I sighed, walking through the front door as fast as I could. "It's nothing!"

"Nothing?!" Erica shrieked. "This is so not nothing! He's one of the hottest guys in school and he's talking to you!"

"I don't care!"

"What's this?" Derek huffed, appearing from the living room with Peter.

Rolling my eyes, I dumped my backpack on the stairs, before sitting on the second one myself. I rested my elbows on my knees, bending forward slightly. Thanks to Derek and the awesome werewolf take-pain-away powers, my back was great!

"Just some guy that can't take a hint and fuck off." I said. "He keeps talking to me, standing way too close, and I don't like it.

"You should make friends!" Scott laughed.

"God knows you need more than just us." Jackson muttered – earning an elbow to the ribs from Lydia.

Groaning, I rubbed my hands over my face, dragging them down my cheeks, while shaking my head.

"I'm good, thanks." I told them.

"Well, make a boyfriend then." Danny suggested.

"I don't date. I'm content to be alone. With my forty cats. Wait, no! I hate cats, cats hate me. Make that forty dogs. Dogs love me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night when the eleven of us, plus Chris Argent, were out in the forest, looking for Spring Heeled Jack. We were the only ones that knew what we were dealing with and the only ones who could deal with it. We were the only ones for the job.

I had explained to the wolves what the scent was like: something burning, metal and blood.

It was a horrible smell, especially when you had heightened senses... I shuddered just thinking about it.

"So, why is this guy after you?" Chris asked, as we all moved through the trees.

"To finish the job?" I shrugged. "I'm not to sure and, to be honest, I don't care. I just want it dead."

I guess Peter and Derek knew what it was like, losing your family and wanting revenge. Well, I assumed the fire was started by someone and not an accident. Not that I asked. I did want my throat in one piece.

"Do me one favour though, guys?" I said. "Only wound it. I want to tear it apart."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, it was easy finding the bastard... The hard part was trying to inflict some damage. Like, seriously, it would jump over us and into the trees, dropping behind us.

I had warned everyone about the blue flame, so they knew not to let it get close enough to breathe on them.

But it was harder to keep an eye on the douche and keep him in front of us, when he was using his super-ass powers.

At this point, Allison and Chris were the only ones left looking human. The rest of us had turned – I was in my half and half state, Derek in his Alpha. It was strange seeing the wolves in their werewolfy forms, especially Derek gone full wolf. The only people I had seen like it was my mom and me... It was kind of nice to know that I was only half the freak I thought I was – because of my foxy-fox.

A few of us did get in a few swings, Allison hit it a couple of times with her crossbow... But overall? Well, overall it got away, but not before leaving us all a little present.

We didn't realise until – human – Derek started to collapse. Since I was the closest, I rushed forward to keep him upright.

One look to everyone else was all I needed to tell them we needed to get back to the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I was the one keeping Derek standing and I was the only one who knew about this asshole, I was the one that was given the job of helping Derek clean up. It was a silent delegation that was given to me by the wolves, but I knew it was going to be me.

So, I got Derek up the stairs and into the bathroom, getting him to sit on the, closed, toilet seat. I helped him take off his shirt, since the wound was on his stomach, making sure that I didn't hurt him in the process. I mean, just because he was being grumpy lately didn't mean he deserved to be in pain.

Along his stomach were five claw marks, dragging from the left side of his chest to his right hip. They would heal over and not scar in no time, but it would take a short while before that happened.

After running a dark cloth under some water, I held it up so Derek could see it. Again, I didn't want him ripping my throat out because I had hurt him. He nodded once before I put the wet cloth to his skin, clearing up the blood stuck to his skin, carefully going over the wounds.

The only sounds that Derek made were these quite grunts, and – occasionally – these little whimpering sounds. Both my wolf and fox whined at me, telling me to do something to stop his pain, to help him. This was the first time, ever since my mom died, that they had done that. They hadn't done that for anybody else before, not even my dad back when he was an alright guy...

I really need to read up about this.

When I noticed that he had stopped bleeding and that the blood had been cleaned off of him, I grabbed the bandage off of the side and wrapped it around his torso, pulling it tight. Once it was in place and I made sure it would hold, I packed the bandages back into the first aid kit and threw the cloth into the hamper, while Derek threw his t-shirt into the bin in one easy throw.

"Thank you." he mumbled before starting to walk out of the bathroom.

Of course he made it halfway before he started to fall again.

It was a good thing I was quick.

I helped Derek get into his room, this being the first time I had seen it. It looked a lot like mine actually, the only difference being there were no desk and no picture on his bedside table.

I helped the Alpha wolf sit down on the edge of the bed, grabbing the clothes chucked at the end and passed them to him. I guess it was a good thing that he could get changed by himself.

"Thank you." I heard as I made my way out of Derek's room. "Again."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday 9th November, I was sitting downstairs, in the living room, sketching again. It was one of my new sketch pads, the ones with all my drawings of the Pack and my mom. I was alone, since everyone else was still asleep.

I had already made breakfast and it was sitting, ready for them, on the table, a fresh pot of coffee brewing as we speak. I had already eaten, a glass of apple juice on the coffee table in front of me, as I concentrated on the paper and pencil I was holding.

I had taken the pencil away for a second when the pad of paper was snatched out of my hands.

Looking up, I found Peter walking back into the kitchen, flipping to the start of the book. I scrambled up to my feet to follow him, freezing when I found everyone in the kitchen, my sketch pas now in the middle of the table, all of them looking at what I had drawn and flipping through the pages.

I just stood there, in the doorway, not able to move as they looked at my artwork. They were the first people, besides my mom, to see the things I had created by using paper and a pencil. The only ones to see these drawings.

I just stood there, in my sweatpants and Batman t-shirt – aka pyjamas – wringing my hands together, shuffling awkwardly.

"You drew us." Boyd commented, after a while.

"You drew us very well." Lydia smiled.

"You're a really good artist, Stiles." Erica nodded.

I moved then. Moving forward and grabbing my sketch pad, closing it and holding it close to my chest.

"Please stop looking at everything I draw." I mumbled, quietly.

I didn't wait for them to reply as I walked back into the living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I decided to take my sketch pad back upstairs, was the moment everyone had finished breakfast. I thought that all I was doing was walking up the stairs, singing to a song inside of my head, bobbing my head along to the music.

Only, when I came back down, still singing the song in my head...

"Stiles, what the hell is that song?" Isaac asked. "You keep humming it.

Ok, maybe not in my head then...

"You never heard of it?!" I demanded, eyes widening slightly.

At the shake of Isaac's head, I started to turn back towards the stairs, only to realise I had nothing to use to show him.

So, instead, I walked back into the living room.

"Yo, Danny." I said, popping my head round the doorframe. "Can I borrow you laptop? Or phone? Need to look up this song for the pup."

I heard an indignant 'hey' come from Isaac, while I just grinned at the pup. Look, he was the youngest and a werewolf...he was a pup.

"Wait... You don't have a phone?" Erica asked.

"I just thought you didn't want to give us your number..." Scott mused.

"Yeah... No." I laughed, slightly nervously. "I was in a rush when I left Dallas...couldn't grab much, you see. Laptop and phone weren't high on my list, I mean, they can be tracked."

After a minute of silence, Danny silently gestured towards his laptop on the coffee table. Sending a quick 'thanks' his way, Isaac and me walked towards it, kneeling on the floor once we reach it.

Going onto YouTube, I typed in: sick puppies my world lyrics

'My World' was the name of the song, a good song at that. I was thirteen when I first heard it, the video popping up at the side while I was listening to another song on YouTube. I thought it was quite a good song, personally...

"I'm not comin' back  
I'm not gunna react  
I'm not doin' shit for you.  
I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us.  
I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial  
'Cause you're already dead and gone  
You leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you"

I couldn't help but sing along... It was catchy...

"Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world"

Of course the chorus was the catchiest bit...

"I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink.  
I'm not doing this again.  
I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on  
So let's see what you got, let's see what you're not  
And whatever else you pretend  
You've defended my intentions long enough"

I didn't even think that Derek and Peter were the only ones that had heard me sing until today, I just kept singing...

"Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world"

It really was a great song...

"So here I am again.  
In the middle of the end.  
And the choice I wish I made  
I always make too late"

The perfect song for me, if I was being honest...

"Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world."

I mean, everyone I need end up leaving me alone, whether it be because the world takes them from me, or because they turn on me.

"My world  
My world (welcome to my world)  
My world  
My world (welcome to my world)  
My world  
Welcome baby."

I only figured out that I had been singing to this out loud when I noticed them all staring at me, wide eyed and smiling.

Sighing slightly, I sat on the floor properly, waiting for them all to start talking.

"If you think that was good, you should hear him play guitar too." Peter smirked, laughing slightly.

Stupid Zombie-wolf!


	18. What I'm Thankful For

**Stiles**

Sunday – 10th November – I was the first one up again. The DVDs that had been put out on Halloween were still sitting by the TV. They wouldn't mind if I watched one. Right?

To be honest, I thought there would be nothing there. Nothing else that I wanted to watch besides the Disney films we watched after Zane left the house. But I discovered long ago that I can't watch them by myself, I have to have _at least_ one other person with me. And then I found one. I hadn't seen it in nine years...

It was the 1939 film of _The Wizard of Oz._ I used to love watching it, singing along with the munchkins. Of course, that was when I was ten, almost eleven. Back when I could actually do the things I loved to do without question and without fear of being hit for it.

Shrugging, I put the disc into the DVD player before turning to sit on the couch. As always, I skipped all the adverts, heading straight to the DVD menu. I pressed play as soon as I could, like I always did. I don't know why but if I started listening to the music on the DVD menu then I ended up spending half an hour listening to it over and over again. I don't actually know why that happened to me; all I know is that it happened if I started listening to it.

So I was a music junkie, sue me.

I reclined back into the cushions smiling slightly as the movie started.

And if I sang along with a few of the songs as the movie went on, well then that was my business...

* * *

I had gotten to the bit where Dorothy and company had arrived at the Emerald City, when the first of ten showed their faces. Isaac yawned as he climbed onto the couch, curling into a little ball. Eyes open just enough so he could see, face turned towards the TV.

"Mornin'." he mumbled.

"Mornin', Pup." I chuckled, watching as he screwed his face up at the name.

"Everyone else still sleep?"

It was like as if Isaac saying that a silent alarm went off in everyone's brains, since one by one, within the space of two minutes, the other nine sleepily made their ways down the stairs.

"They are now." I muttered.

I turned back to the movie playing as everyone piled into the living room. Danny, Scott and Allison squeezed onto the same couch as Isaac and me. I thought for sure one of them was going to touch me. I mean, the couch was large enough for four people to sit on with some space between them, but not five.

I was just about to move when Danny dragged a still tired Isaac onto his lap. Like, seriously, the kid had his side to Danny's chest, head under his chin, curled up into the tiniest ball he could go into, burying as close as he could into his boyfriend. The guy even had one of Danny's hoodies on. Danny just grinned, wrapping Isaac in his arms, pulling the kid closer and pressing his face into the blonde's hair.

It was sickeningly cute.

* * *

We had gotten to the part in the movie where we see all of the flying monkeys. Those little guys were both freaky _and_ awesome! I mean, come on! _Monkeys_ with _wings_?! Who came up with this shit?!

I huffed a quiet laugh as I thought of someone looking at a bird and a monkey, trying to fuse their DNA together by any means possible. I mean, sure, it wasn't a pretty picture, but it was funny.

And then Isaac just had to let this one thing slip out of his mouth.

"Why can't the evil monkeys have a dance party in this movie?" he yawned. "It would be funny and they would be less scary looking then."

"Dude, yes!" I grinned. "Greeny would be all ' _Dance for me minions, dance!_ ' It would be so cool! I mean, can you imagine having your own army of flying monkeys and getting them to do whatever you wanted? You wouldn't have to worry about cleaning or anything, and on the weekends: _DANCE PARTY_! Oh, man, I wished that actually happened in this now. Someone needs to remake this movie and make the evil flying monkeys have a dance party. Like, right now!"

Everyone just blinked at me, some amused and some still processing what I was saying. Isaac just beamed up at me, extending his fist, waiting for me to bump it with my own... I couldn't leave the kid hanging when he looked so much like a pup...

"I thought you only did that when you're nervous." Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Sourwolf, I said it's _worse_ when I'm nervous." I told him, still grinning. "It happens sometimes, especially when I get excited or happy or whatever."

"You know, Stiles, you should smile more." Allison commented. "It suits you."

I don't think I could have helped the colour that rose to my face then. No one had ever said that to me... I hadn't even realised just how much I had actually smiled around these guys until then. Even since I was fourteen, I've rarely smiled. But now? I live with this lot for almost two months and I'm smiling again.

* * *

It was later that Sunday that I was up in my room.

_I did it again. My room..._

I had grabbed the large canvas that I had started using, adding more to the picture I was slowly developing. It was actually coming together better than expected, if I was being completely honest. I mean, sure, I didn't get everything right on the first go, but it was starting to look good.

"Hey, Stiles, what you doing, man?" Scott asked, walking in after knocking on the door.

"God, your turning into Erica, dude." I complained – in no way did I whine...

"Oi! I resent that."

"Well, then don't just walk in after you knock, wait for me to open the door."

"Whatever, so, what are you doing?"

Now, I could do one of two things. Number One: tell Scott what I was doing and hope he doesn't tell the others. Number Two: be an ass and make him wait.

Now, see, I _really_ liked number two. And at least then he couldn't ruin the surprise by telling everyone exactly what I was doing. All he would know is I was drawing something, on a canvas, that none of them could know about.

Yeah, sounded pretty good to me.

"You're gunna have to wait and see, just like the other boys and girls." I smirked.

"What?! Why?!" he whined.

"Maybe 'cause I said so? It should be finished sometime next month or the month after."

"I don't wanna wait that long!"

"Tough. Now out, or you'll never find out."

I would be lying if I said Scott went out easily. I mean, I had to practically push him out of the door.

At least, this time, I remembered to lock it before going back to the canvas on the floor.

* * *

That night, I pulled out the box of books from under my bed, rummaging through it until I found an old, dark red cover. It was the only one in the box that looked like that, so I didn't have to worry about it being the wrong one.

So, placing it on the bed beside me, I shoved the box back under my bed, before pushing myself up. I lay on my stomach, pillow underneath me, laying the book on the covers in front of me. Flipping to the section I had read a once since I had received it from my mother.

_**Page 394: Mates** _

I didn't know much about Mates and what they meant for someone like me, or a werewolf – this book referred to the werewolf side of me, since my mom and me were the only half and half's really... But, apparently, they were important. I couldn't remember anything this passage had told me, since I was only eleven when I had first read it and I've had some pretty good hits to the head ever since then.

But I remembered vague things. And ever since I started having those weird moments with Derek and starting to feel like... _this_ about him... Well, I just have to look into it more! I mean, that couldn't be right. Right?

Derek couldn't be my...my _Mate_. Could he? Frowning a little, I got to reading.

It took me only a few minutes to read the whole chapter on Mates – it wasn't exactly large. I closed the book and put it away in the box before leaning back, until my back hit the mattress.

Apparently a Mate will become protective, often feeling a responsibility towards the other – especially if one is a few years younger. They will usually give a place to live if it was in need, providing comfort or companionship when needed, defending their Mate if they were being threatened.

Basically, most things that Derek had done for me were signs of being a Mate.

I had no idea if there was anything there that I had done; I mean, you never notice the things you do. But all evidence pointed towards Derek and me...being _Mates_.

_But that can't be right?! Can it?_

* * *

Everything went as it usually did for the next few days. And then came Thursday 14th.

It was during my longest free period of the day that I went to the local library, not too far from the university. I had been there a few times when I was living in my Jeep, to do assignments, but today I went for what libraries were known for.

Books.

Not books for school or anything, just books for me to read.

It was all good and fine as I looked down the fiction section, trying to find anything that jumped out at me. When...

_**BAM!** _

Got hit right in the eye.

Now even though it was hard to hurt werewolves if you were human, it was very easy to hurt were-foxes. And, since I was both, it put me half way between the two, meaning anything could hurt me, really. I mean, sure, my attacker would be hurt from the impact too, but it still hurt me.

My head snapped back, from the initial impact of the hit, my vision going black for a moment, before righting itself again.

Standing in front of me was Jonah. A red headed, brown eyed guy in Chase's little group of homophobic thugs. He was the newest to the group, apparently, but that didn't make it any harder for him to join in the 'fun'.

"Problem?" I sighed, dropping my backpack to the ground.

So I guess he thought replying with words wasn't as fun as punching me again. But I saw it coming this time, so I dodged it.

What I didn't see coming was two people coming up behind me and restraining me.

Simon and Sam – twins, and the other two in Chase's group of thugs – held me back, giving Jonah the advantage. Of course, things like this just reminded me of Dallas.

Being pinned down, on my stomach, on the floor.

Arms chained behind me in the basement.

Multiple bruises and cuts.

When I remembered all of that, I ended up being too weak to fight back. All because I thought it was either Zane of my dad doing this to me, and no one else. If I wasn't being restrained I would have been fine, because I knew there was only one person and I could see them and I knew I could fight them off.

But not this time.

Jonah was getting ready to collide his fist with my stomach again, the grip on my arms from the other two tightening. My eyes had already closed; it was easier that way...

But the hit never came. The grip on my arms had disappeared. And I had fallen to the ground.

_Huh?_

And then I heard a growl. I knew that growl. I heard it before. Well, not as much as Derek's, but I knew it.

_Jackson._

By the time I opened my eyes, Jackson had already sent Simon and Sam running, and had Jonah pinned to the floor, whispering something to him. His voice was so low that even my advanced hearing couldn't hear him. Though that probably had something to do with the ringing in my ears as well.

When Jackson actually let the guy up off of the floor, Jonah bolted towards the door, not looking back once. The blonde Beta walked over to my while this happened, extending a hand to help me up. Hesitantly, I took it.

Once I was standing again, I leant against a nearby table, taking a moment for the pounding in my head to disappear. I knew it would only take a minute or two. It was only the visible wounds that took longer to heal. I mean, the bruises on my back, from where that cabinet fell on it, were still there! Though, thanks to Derek, there was still no pain.

"You helped me..." I said.

Jackson just shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, you're not a bad guy." the blonde muttered. "You couldn't be after everything you've done. You know, for Isaac and Danny...and Allison."

"So, helping me is your way of saying...?" I started to ask.

"My way of saying I'm sorry I judged you. Want me to stay in case those assholes come back?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Jackson nodded as he turned to walk back to the entrance of the library.

"Hey, Jackson." I said, quietly, knowing he could hear me. "Thank you."

A slight tilt of his head was all I needed to know that he had heard me.

I knew it; he was a big softie really...

* * *

By the time I got back to the house, I had – around – fifteen books with me. Since I had no watch or phone, I had no idea what the time was... But since it was pitch black outside, I was going to take a guess at late... I would have tried to sneak into the house, like I usually did back in Dallas...but that was hard to do when you were living with nine werewolves.

As soon as I had stepped into the house they were all standing there, in the hallway. The girls had their hands on their hips, Derek and Peter had gone for crossing their arms, while the other guys just went for leaning casually.

Sighing, I shifted my backpack higher on my shoulder, adjusting the grip I had on the books I wasn't able to fit in there.

"I know, I know, it's late." I told them. "But, in my defence, I didn't know what the time was."

With that one sentence, everyone just kind of deflated, realising that they no longer had any argument.

I pretty much had to hide my smirk, knowing that I had won.

"What _is_ all that?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow – that _had_ to be a Hale thing, I swear!

"Books." I shrugged, smiling slightly.

Before anyone could speak – and ask me why I had a black eye – I was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

The next day – Friday, November 15th – I walked out of the Principal's office in a rage.

I had dug the claws that had sprouted into the palms of my hands, trying to keep from doing anything rash or hitting out at anyone. Especially that asshole _Chase_!

More and more people had avoided me when they saw me in such a state. Even _Gabriel_ decided it was best to leave me alone right now, instead of risk being torn to shreds.

Lessons hadn't even started yet, so the wolves and Allison had spotted me, the nine of them following me out into the empty parking lot. As soon as I got out into the open space, I ran towards the nearest wall, yelling as I put my first through the brick.

The intense pain helped to ground me, my claws retracting. But it did nothing but fuel my anger.

I faintly heard Lydia tell someone to go to the main office and tell them that they would all be late to their class, possibly missing out on the first and second, telling them to say that there was a 'family emergency'.

"Stiles?" Scott asked from somewhere behind me. "What happened?"

"Fucking Chase is what happened!" I roared. "I swear, I'm going to teach that little shit a fucking lesson!"

"What did he do?"

"Look, can we just leave. If we stay here, I'm going to go back in there and rip his head off."

"Give me the keys to your Jeep."

"Why?"

"You're in no state to drive, right now."

* * *

Scott chucked me the keys as soon as we stepped out of my Jeep, once we had pulled up outside the house.

As soon as we walked through the door, I chucked my backpack towards the stairs, the handle catching on the banister, dangling off the wooden bar. I didn't even look to see if it stayed – years of practice told me it would –, I just stormed into the living room, throwing myself down onto the couch, face first.

"Didn't we get rid of you all for the day?" Peter asked, smirk evident by his tone, as he strutted – he always does that – into the living room.

"Shut up, stupid Zombie-wolf." I muttered into the pillow under my face.

"What did you do?" Derek sighed, joining us.

In a moment, I had flipped over, eyes both flashing red to purple, a growl ripping from my throat.

"I did nothing!" I spat. "Chase is just an immature ass, who thinks getting me suspended is funny!"

Everyone just kind of went quiet for a moment.

As they stood there, I pretty much pushed past Derek, out of the living room, and practically sprinted towards the training room. If I stayed, I would have put my first through something or some _one_. And I didn't want that. No one wanted that.

* * *

They all appeared five minutes later.

I was still shirtless; moving to different things to see if that would quell my anger. But nothing would. So I just kept going round and round and round.

I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck and bruised back, dripping from my chin onto my slightly defined abs. The trails would change from how much I was moving or shaking, depending if I was standing still or not. But, either way, I was going to need a long shower after this...

"I told myself it was going to be different here. That I was going to keep my head down, not let anyone or anything distract me from my work. Just stay a loner, just like I've always been." I told them. "But then _Chase_ decides that it's too much for me to ask to get a good education. So he goes around the school, pinching money from most teachers without them noticing, and then having the nerve to blame it on me."

I ended up punching the punch back so hard that it tipped and skidded to a stop in front of all of them.

Running hands through my hair and gripping it so tight I thought that chunks were going to start falling out, I moved over to the practice dummy.

"You know what they did? They asked me to leave the premises and not come back until December second!" I scoffed. "Seventeen days of sitting on my ass, doing nothing, when I actually want to do something with my life! I'm not allowed on the school grounds until December _fucking_ second, all because that little _jackass_ has it out for me! _Hell_ , they didn't even question me about it, they just believed that _asshole_!"

I froze for a moment as I heard the sound of them all shuffling a little from foot to foot.

_No... No. You've got to be kidding!_

I turned to face them slowly; my eyes now back to their usual colour.

Instead of feeling angry, I just felt defeated.

"You believe him, don't you?" I asked, slowly and quietly.

They all looked down. That was the only answer I needed.

The people that I had been living with didn't believe me. After all they had found out about me, from me and not my stupid records, after everything that's happened so far...they believe Chase and not me.

This was one of the reasons why I don't let people in. They never have your back.

My shoulders slumped as I picked up my shirt and walked out of the room, ignoring the soft calls of my name. If the people that had taken me in, been helped by me and knew half of what I had been through didn't believe me...who would?

* * *

**Derek**

We watched as Stiles trudged towards the stairs, looking...beaten. I could feel that everyone slightly believed that this ' _Chase_ ' was telling some form of the truth...but I couldn't help but to be sceptical.

I sent my Beta's back to the university, while Peter just went out into the woods as normal. I, on the other hand, went to my room.

I had a fully functional computer. Sure, it might not be one that many people would love, but it worked and got the job done. And that job? Hacking into the schools security camera footage.

Danny had shown me a few tricks, meaning I could keep an eye on them all if something particularly bad was happening, making sure nothing happened to any of them. As the Alpha, it was my responsibility to look after them all, even Peter, no matter if he was older than me. It was my duty.

Stiles was Pack. He may not know it yet, the others may not know it yet, _hell_ I might not even accept it yet, but he was Pack. I looked out for my Pack.

Besides, there was something about that kid that made my wolf howl.

It had never happened to me before, but my wolf was just telling me to protect the kid. I thought that the feeling would go, but it only got stronger the longer he was around. It frustrated me, not knowing what was going on. And it wasn't like I could ask Peter. He would laugh and tell me to figure it out for myself, no matter how much I threatened him. He knew I would follow through with it.

As soon as I had gotten past all the necessary barriers, I manoeuvred my way through the footage.

It was rather interesting what I found.

* * *

**Stiles**

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up Saturday morning.

I spoke to no one, ignored them all if they tried to speak to me. Well, all accept Derek. He was the only one that seemed to believe me, I could tell. I don't know how, but I could always tell if someone believed me or a lie... Ever since I was a kid I could. I asked my mom if it was because of what I was, what we were. She said no, that it was just something I could do.

It was sometime after dinner, when I was washing the dishes, that Erica waltzed into the kitchen. She just hopped up onto the counter, slicking her hair over her shoulder and looking at her nails.

_Eugh, girls..._

"So, Derek seems to like you, huh." she said casually. "He looked at the security footage from the school. Kicked up a right fuss when he found out you had done nothing."

Wait, he did what now?!

"Yeah, I think he almost punched a guy..." she continued. "He must _really_ like you, _Batman_. I mean, he doesn't do that for just _anybody_."

With that she jumped off the counter, grabbed a soda from the fridge and left the kitchen.

Well, that wasn't expected...

* * *

That night, I pulled out the books that I grabbed from the library on Friday.

Seven of the fifteen that I had borrowed were the Harry Potter books. I hadn't managed to grab the box with all my books in from Dallas, meaning my Harry Potter books were still back there. I hadn't read them in a while so, when I saw them, I just had to pick them up.

So I started reading.

I was done with the first, second and third in seven and a half hours.

I was done with the fourth in three hours.

By the time I looked at the clock in my room – _I did it again_ – it was already well into the morning – I was already on the fifth book.

"Just a few more pages." I muttered to myself. "I've almost finished the chapter."

A few pages turned into another chapter.

Another chapter turned into another two.

I thought I still had plenty of time to sleep when someone walked in.

"So this is why you weren't answering." Derek sighed, nodding towards the books, a hint of a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, as the rest of the Pack gathered behind him. "Have you even slept?"

"S-Sorry." I mumbled. "I-I didn't realise... I get so caught up when I'm reading and... I didn't mean to... Sorry."

Derek tilted his head to the side as he gestured for everyone else to get lost, before walking into my room and closing the door behind him, leaning against it.

He stayed there for a moment, arms crossed as he leant one side against the door. But after a few minutes of silence, after I placed the book down – I memorized my place – he pushed himself off of the door and came to stand at the end of my bed.

"You don't have to keep apologising, Stiles." Derek said, quietly. "We're not going to hurt you here, no matter what you do. If you want to stay up all night and read, that's your call. You want to eat, do it. This is your home now too. Remember that."

I nodded before he turned and walked back towards the door.

"Hey, Derek." I called out, softly, staring down at the duvet. "Thank you. For everything. And for what you did with the school... Erica told me you, and I quote, 'kicked up a right fuss'. So, uh, yeah... Thanks."

Derek huffed slightly, almost like a small laugh. From this angle, it looked like he was smiling...

"Get some sleep, Stiles." Derek murmured. "I'll make sure there's food let for you when you wake up."

* * *

Monday 18th. My first Monday off of school. They all had said they'd pick up any work from me from our classes and give me the assignments so I would fall behind on work. Until they all came back, I had nothing to do though.

Danny had given me permission to use his laptop while they were at the school, whether it was to just to look at stuff or to do school work. The kid was alright...

So that's how, on this Monday, while Peter and Derek were out, I was in the living room, on YouTube, listening to all the songs I liked while dancing around the living room.

Now, I wasn't a good dancer. I just liked dancing randomly when I listened to music. It wasn't like anyone could see me. Besides it was nothing more that jumping around, swaying my hips or grinding the air.

Shut up, it's fun!

I was currently listening to the _Nightcore_ version of _I Don't Care_ by _Fall Out Boy_. Now that song was good to move your hips to.

With a bottle of cola in my hand, I couldn't give a crap about staying quiet. So I sang as loud as I could, moving to the music, only stopping singing when I poured some of the cold liquid down my throat.

Of course, while doing this, I didn't notice anyone coming back.

I didn't hear the door open and close.

I didn't hear the footsteps.

I only heard the heartbeats after the song had finished.

I spun around to find the two Hales standing there, both with an expression of a different level of amusement.

I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that I had gone as red as a tomato.

Oh, how I wish I could say that was the only time they caught me during my time off of school...

* * *

My days out of school were pretty much the same.

On Thursday 28th November though, I was told something I never expected to hear.

"Stiles, we're going to Scott's mom's house for dinner." Derek said while the others were still at school and we were sat in the living room. "For Thanksgiving."

_And we all knew what that meant._

"Oh, ok..." I muttered, trying not to sound as sad as I felt. "Have fun..."

Derek turned to me, raising an eyebrow. It was weird how funny it looked as he sat in his armchair doing it.

"What do you mean? You're coming to." Derek told me, slowly.

"I... What?!" I stuttered. "And she's _alright_ with that?!"

"Don't be so dramatic. Just make sure your ready."

Person I never met.

Strange house.

This couldn't go well...

* * *

So, Melissa – who I found out was Scott's mom's name – apparently knew me. Only by rumour, but yeah, she had heard of me...

And I was terrified.

I don't do well with parents. They take one look at me and run away holding their children close. Or they hear stupid rumours about me and yell at me for helping their kid – _yeah, Jason's mom, I'm talking about you, bitch._

You would not believe how much I wanted to run when we were all standing outside her door...

I was seriously contemplating running, when the door swung open.

Derek had grabbed hole of my shoulder when that happened, pushing my inside after everyone else and before him, as he greeted Melissa McCall. I couldn't hear anything over my heart pounding in my ears, I only noticed Derek gesture towards me.

He placed his hand back on my shoulder after he finished saying who I was, which calmed me enough to hear what was being said.

Derek didn't let go though.

"Stiles, everyone's told me so much about you." she smiled – you know, that really motherly smile.

"Well, that's not good then." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, don't be silly. It was all good. I couldn't quite believe those silly rumours to begin with, and after what everyone had to say about you I just couldn't believe that people could make up such things."

I had to stand there and stare, mouth open and eyes wide.

No one had ever said that to me before...

"Thank you, Mrs McCall." I whispered.

"Please, call me Melissa." she said.

* * *

I had been herded into the living room with the others, sitting there with the parade on, as Melissa cooked in the kitchen. I felt a little uncomfortable though, everyone together while Melissa worked her ass off to cook dinner. Especially considering how many wolves there were.

So, without thinking, I jumped up and went into the kitchen.

At first I just stayed in the doorway, watching as she ran around like a headless chicken.

"Um... Melissa?" I started, hesitantly. "D-Do you want any help?

The woman in question spun around, smiling gratefully.

"If you could that would be great." she admitted. "It's hard cooking for eight werewolves."

"Tell me about it. I do all the cooking back at the house; otherwise they'd all be eating out of ordering in." I chuckled, walking over to the stove. "I guess they told you about what I am? Well, even though I'm half wolf half fox, I don't eat as much as any of them... It still makes me ill just thinking about it."

"I know! I always wonder where they put it."

"Werewolf metabolism. You gotta love it."

Melissa and I just looked to each other and laughed.

During the whole cooking-dinner-and-never-want-to-see-food-again-holy-God-there's-so-much thing, Melissa and I actually became quite good friends. She was kind and motherly and just overall a nice person. She asked me about myself, wanting to permanently rid her mind of the lies people had told her...

No one had ever been like this towards me when first meeting me. I liked it...

* * *

It wasn't long before we were all sat at the table, laughing and talking and eating.

I was actually enjoying the experience much more that I had thought I would... It felt nice to be included and it felt nice to be wanted. Melissa even made it known to me that she wanted me there while we were cooking an even a couple of times while we had been at the table.

"So, Stiles." Melissa giggled, calming down after a story Scott had told. "You haven't said much about your mom and dad."

I almost much chocked on the turkey I had in my mouth, while the others just went a little stiff.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott shake his head a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she muttered, embarrassedly.

"I-It's ok." I told her, smiling sadly. "My... My mom died five days after my tenth birthday, of stomach cancer. The doctors caught it too late and couldn't do anything to save her. But she would have loved all of you though. She loved to cook and would have told you to sit down and take a break, let someone else handle it for a change."

I sniffled a bit, giving a soft forlorn laugh.

"But she would have loved this though. Would have loved that I was celebrating again." I added, quietly.

"That is the first thing you have told us _willingly_." Boyd commented, earning a jab in the ribs from Derek.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"No, no! We don't mean it's a bad thing, sweetie." Lydia covered, quickly. "We're just a little surprised."

I smiled a little at the strawberry blonde, nodding slightly. I guess it was the first thing I had said without prompting...

"What about your dad?" Melissa asked, hesitantly this time.

I stiffened in my chair.

_Calm down, Stiles. You can't let them know about that asshole!_

"I don't talk to him anymore." I said, carefully, trying not to lie. "We haven't gotten along very well in a few years.

For a while, there was silence as everyone continued eating. I caught Isaac's gaze once, receiving a slight nod from him. I knew that he meant he would keep my secret about my dad, and boy was I grateful for that kid!

"So, you have yourself a girlfriend?" Melissa asked after a few minutes.

And just like that, the whole mood seemed to change.

"No, I'm gay, actually." I grinned. "Figured it out when I was fourteen. And, before you ask, yes I've _had_ a boyfriend, but I don't think any good could come from me telling you about my ex."

"I'll take your word for it." Melissa smiled.

"Thanks. But I do have these guys to thank for getting me away from him. If it wasn't for them... Well, God knows what could have happened. I've only been living in the house for...two months and seven days, and they've already done so much for me."

Melissa let out a quiet ' _aw_ ' as I realised what I had said and ducked my head, trying to hide the colour creeping up my neck.

"Well, hey, looks like I found what I'm thankful for." I chuckled.


	19. A Kiss

**Stiles**

It was the night after Thanksgiving – Friday, November 29th – that it happened. I was lying on my bed, in my room, staring up at the white ceiling. And it just... It just hit me. The realisation shocked me enough that I almost fell off of the bed, thanks to the jolt my body gave from the surprise. I never saw it coming, not at all.

I mean, who would have thought that I would ever come to terms with actually liking – as in hopelessly attracted to – Derek Hale.

Sure, he's an _awesome_ guy, sometimes a little on the sour side... But there was something about him that just made me like him that extra bit more. Like him in a way I didn't the others in his Pack. I refused to think it was because we were Mates. I would never be so lucky as to find mine. I didn't deserve to find that one person meant for me. Too much shit had gone on in my pathetic excuse of a life to convince me that I am so _not_ worthy of that sort of happiness.

But not even that could stop what I was feeling for the Alpha wolf of Beacon Hills.

It was a first, that's for sure.

I mean, I never even felt this way about anyone, not even _Zane_. With Zane...I guess it was just the idea of someone actually caring about me and not judging me that I fell for, not actually him. But with Derek? It was so much more than that. He made everything easier – literally.

He can calm me down with just a touch and I would barely even flinch when his hand made contact with my shoulder. No one had ever been able to do that with me before, not even my _mom_.

Derek was different.

If only I had the change to have that stupid cliché of a happy ending that script writers love so much...

* * *

After depressing myself with thoughts of wanting-but-never-being-able-to-have-Derek, I left my room and pretty much _dragged_ myself downstairs. It was late enough that everyone was asleep, but it wasn't _too_ late.

This happened every Friday, all of them going to sleep earlier than they did on Saturday, because they were so tired from class.

So I was alone downstairs, no one else around.

Sighing, I trudged into the kitchen, deciding that a nice big cup of coffee was exactly what I needed right now. There was no way I would be getting to sleep tonight, and I didn't feel like reading. All the ' _love_ ' drama in those books would just make me think, which would only worsen my mood.

"I had all day to think about this." I muttered to myself. "Why the hell did it have to come up now?"

I could have been asleep. I mean, sure, I would have woken up after having yet _another_ nightmare, but at least I would have been able to have gotten in at least a couple hours of rest.

But who would want to sleep when you could have coffee? The liquid was warm and sweet, just how I liked it. Well, of course it would be how I liked it if I was the one that had made it. I sat down at the kitchen table, leaning back in the chair as I drank. The quiet, for some unknown reason, felt nice. I sometimes hated it, mainly because it reminded me so much of being left alone in that basement with only myself for company.

But other times, I just loved it. Being able to think without anyone interrupting or anything.

Now was one of those times, even if I really didn't want to think about any of this right now.

* * *

I had only been sitting there for twenty minutes, my coffee long gone, when I heard a slight rustle of leaves from outside. It wasn't from the wind or an animal, the movement was too small. The movement was too... _accidental_.

Slowly, I stood up from where I was sitting, walking towards the back door – which was in the kitchen. Unlocking it as quietly as I could, I opened it just enough for me to slip outside and shut the door behind me.

It was a cold night and I was barefoot, but I ignored that in favour of honing in on hearing, listening out for that slight moving again, subtly sniffing the air to see if I could get a catch of its scent.

That's when I caught it. Something burning. Metal. Blood.

My eyes started flashing between just red, just purple and half and half, going round and round in an endless circle. My claws elongated, fangs starting to drop. This couldn't have happened at a more perfect time. I mean, I was still pissed about this whole thing with Chase – still couldn't believe I had to take the time off school, even _after_ I was proved innocent –, and I wanted this thing _dead_.

Silently, I started to move through the forest as my ears and tail started to appear, my eyes still flashing between colours.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Waking up on the ground, with sticks and stones digging into your back, isn't a pleasant experience... But it was better than waking up on a basement floor. Lifting my head up, I groaned as my vision started to blur and my head started to pound.

It took me a moment to realise that I was covered in blood, both my own and...someone/something else's. For a moment, I panicked, wondering what the fuck I had done, wondering who I had hurt. I started panicking over whether it was one of the wolves, or Allison or an innocent person here in Beacon Hills, just taking a stroll through the forest.

My stomach dropped with that thought. With the thought that I would be exactly what everyone thought I was already.

But then it hit me.

The faint scent of something burning, metal and blood.

And it all came rushing back to me.

The Spring Heeled Jack jumped down from one of the high branches, lunging at me and swiping at me with its claws. I had moved out the way quickly, but as time went one I started to come down from my caffeine high. He got the better of me, claws scratching over my chest. The marks weren't as deep as the ones he gave to Derek, but they still bled excessively. The combination of blood loss and losing my caffeine high were enough to make me have to sit down before, eventually, falling asleep.

But he could have killed me, while he had the chance. So why didn't he?

With my stomach protesting, I dragged myself up onto my feet, using the trees and the side of the house to get me back to the kitchen door.

Of course, I wasn't expecting everyone to be in the kitchen when I walked in through the door...

To say they were all surprised was an understatement. Everyone went quiet, eyes wide, the scent of shock coming from each of them, one person emitting anger... But I didn't look into it all that much.

"Guess I have to explain, huh?" I chuckled, tiredly.

"You think?!" Scott demanded.

* * *

By the time I finished, I was sitting in the usual chair, coffee and food in front of me. Sure, they were pissed that I went after it on my own. Saying that it was dangerous and I could have been killed, and so on and so on. But none of them were as mad as Derek was...

Derek kept quiet throughout the whole thing, but sitting so close allowed me to see him shaking ever so slightly, the small tightening of his jaw, the way he just tensed all over and curled his hand into a fist on his leg.

I felt bad. I really did. And it sucked, because I hated feeling bad. I hated knowing that I was the reason for making someone so furious or upset. So I just shrunk back in the chair, curling in on myself and letting my head hang. It's what I would do whenever my dad was mad...though it always ended in him beating the shit out of me for 'being disrespectful' for not looking him in the eye. But then, whenever I _did_ look him in the eye, he would say I was 'being disrespectful' for thinking I could look at him.

Right now, I had no idea which I should be doing or what would happen if I chose wrong. So I just looked down, hoping to God that nothing was said.

I had drowned out all sound of the others complaining, going on and on about how I could have been hurt so much worse than I already was. I just stared at the table, pushing the bacon around on my plate, not feeling very hungry.

It was then someone's hand came down sharply onto the table, the bang and the rattle of cutlery so loud in the echo-y room.

Isaac and I pretty much jumped out of our seats, backing away slowly, wide eyed and breathing harshly. While I started shaking slightly, I noticed that Isaac was completely lost. His eyes had glazed over as he backed out of the kitchen, kept walking backwards until his back hit the wall in the hallway. He knocked into a table along the way, sending a glass vase crashing to the ground, the sound of the shattering glass making him flinch and whimper.

 _I was still living with my dad at the time, but I ran away when he saw my cheek heal, after he threw a glass pitcher above my head and it cut me._ That's what Isaac had told me when he was helping me after I had walked into that knife.

A _glass_ vase would sound a hell of a lot like a _glass_ pitcher when it smashed...

I was the first one over to Isaac, closely followed by Danny, Derek and the rest of them. I crouched down on Isaac's left, Danny on his right, trying to snap him out of the flashback, trying to stop him from going too deep into his panic.

But it had already consumed him.

He looked more like a scared little boy than an eighteen year old dude who had a family that loved him. His eyes were widening even further, the blue starting to flake with a golden yellow.

"Shit." I breathed. "Just had to hit the fucking table, didn't you."

I threw the last part over my shoulder, towards the other nine. Since I didn't know exactly _who_ did it, I couldn't look at them right in the eye or say a name but, _man_ ;I was going to make them feel _fucking_ guilty!

"Can't believe I'm going to do this." I muttered to myself, cracking my knuckles and rolling my shoulders.

As I reached my hands out towards a shaking Isaac, Danny grabbed onto my wrist. I flinched before looking up into his worried eyes, understanding what must be going through his mind right now – sympathy is so much stronger when you can smell how people feel...

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked, quietly and quickly.

"Help him." I said. "And if I'm going to do it, I need to do it now. I'll explain after. Just... For now, just hold him still. It won't be as effective if he's moving so much."

Danny nodded slowly, moving closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. Isaac fought for a moment, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was sorry and that he didn't want to go in the freezer again.

By the whine from Danny, I knew it was breaking his heart.

But after a moment of Danny whispering to and holding Isaac, the blonde managed to still enough for me to get to work. And just in time to.

Without waiting another second, I moved my hands forward, placing one on Isaac's shoulder and my other on the back of his neck. I closed my eyes, murmuring the Latin words ' _et cessabit_ ' four times, before neon white spindly lines ran up both my arms, across my shoulders, around my neck and into my hairline. Some of the lines would have crossed over my face to go into my hair line, while a few would have gone into my eyes. My eyes which were now completely black, with a small slakes of white from where the lines on my skin were being absorbed.

I kept repeating the two Latin words every now and again, whenever I felt the panic start to rise inside of the boy again.

But as Isaac started to calm down, no longer shaking or whimpering, starting to come back to himself...I was the one that started to shake. I was the one who started to panic ever so slightly. I was the one that was _seeing and feeling_ everything Isaac's bastard father did to him.

All the fear.

All the anger.

All the scars.

All the blood.

All the tears.

All the _pain_.

It all hit me like a ton of bricks, all of it crashing down on me. It occurred to me that I was now going to have to go through day to day life knowing what happened to the sweet, happy kid in front of me, whilst also trying to deal with everything that happened back in Dallas. Was that going to be what gave me the final push to end it all?

I heard voices, all of them sounding so very far away, even Isaac's. Everything was so far away that I didn't even react to the hand that was suddenly placed onto my shoulder, the weight and warmth of it only just registering.

I couldn't pull away; I couldn't stop taking his pain away. There was so much just hiding away that no one knew about, so much that he hadn't told anyone about. And now I was seeing it all. Though that should never happen, I had never been able to see the memories that were causing such pain and distress before.

But then I was being pulled away.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind, taking my arms away, before wrapping around my torso and helping me to stand. I only just noticed Danny pulling Isaac up with him, not letting the slightly shorter boy go once they were standing.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Allison asked, hesitantly.

"Foxy powers." I laughed, weakly, breathlessly.

The arms slowly let go of me as I found my feet – and a grip on the hallway table. Man, did I feel dizzy.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Jackson asked, slowly.

"Yeah, 'm fine." I muttered. "Just need to lie down."

I took one step towards the living room before collapsing. The last thing I remembered was being caught by the same strong arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surrounded by heat.

That was the only thing that registered.

Just...heat.

All around me.

_Shit! I'm on fire!_

My eyes snapped open as I threw myself across the room, regretting it the moment my stomach churned and I collapsed to the floor again, this time staying awake. I groaned as I hit the cold ground, the burning heat passing.

But then I took a look around.

I hadn't been on fire.

I had only been surrounded by werewolves.

Who were now looking freaked out and concerned.

"Sorry." I croaked. "Werewolves are warm. Thought I was on fire."

The all nodded slowly as Derek stood up from where he had been propped up on the floor – everyone was lying there in a puppy pile – walking over to give me a hand up. As I took the offered hand, I looked back to the puppy pile, noticing that the two spots missing – the spots that Derek and I had left – were both in the middle.

I had been pressed between Derek and one of the Betas...

Now my stomach was being a nuisance for a completely different reason...

"You alright?" Derek asked, softly, _not_ removing his hand from mine once I was standing.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "Just feeling a little weak."

When he started walking again, pulling me with him, I thought everyone was going to go to their usual seats in the living room.

Nope.

I was dragged back into the puppy pile, squashed between Derek and Isaac.

For a long moment, no one said a word. We all just stayed quiet. I was thankful for that to be honest, it gave me time to get used to the – what I can only describe as the – largest cuddle fest that was going on.

I mean, it was nice... I liked the non-harmful contact from other people.

"Thanks, Stiles." Isaac suddenly whispered, his hand finding my wrist, tightening his grip for a moment before letting go.

I just turned my head, giving the kid a small smile, nodding slightly, as I relaxed further into the blankets and pillows that we were all lying on.

"What _did_ you do?" Boyd asked, head popping up from the other end of the pile.

Sighing slightly, I sifted until I was a little more comfortable, preparing myself to _try_ and explain.

"We were-foxes have abilities like werewolves. Werewolves are super-healers and can take the pain of an injury away from people." I explained. "Were-foxes can take pain away from the memories people are remembering, which can bring them out of panic attacks. I absorbed Isaac's pain and panic into myself. But..."

"But what?" Danny asked.

"Bear in mind that this had never happened when I've used this particular ability before, but..." I told them, before turning to Isaac. "I saw _everything_ your dad did to you. I _felt_ it. As if I was you."

Isaac's eye widened, a small amount of panic starting to cross his face.

"I'm not going to say anything." I covered, quickly. "I just thought I should let you know."

He nodded jerkily, still wide eyed, before sinking back into the pillows and blankets as Danny pressed a little tighter into his back, tightening his arms around the younger.

"You should go to sleep." Derek told me. "You're exhausted."

I opened my mouth to argue, but all that came out was a long yawn. So, admitting defeat, I just lay down, knowing this time who was around me.

"And when you wake up you can deal with the Spring Heeled Jack." Derek whispered as everyone else fell asleep too. "He didn't expect all of us to go after him for hurting you."

That was pretty much the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep yet again.

* * *

I didn't wake up until Sunday – December 1st – morning. Tomorrow I would be going back to school – _finally!_

I was still pressed tightly between wolves when I woke up, but this was different to when I had first found myself in the puppy pile. I was now facing Isaac, a gap between the two of us, while my back was pressed firmly against Derek's chest. Derek who had one arm thrown over me, hand pressed to my chest, pulling me back even further. His face was pressed into the back of my neck, small puffs of arm sending small tremors down my back.

_I should not like this so much! Very bad Stiles! Very, very bad Stiles!_

I kept as still as I could; hoping that at some point Derek would just... _roll away_.

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Derek just stayed exactly where he was. If possible he moved _closer_!

Why was I not freaking out over this?! It didn't make sense!

But soon I couldn't keep still any longer, I had to get up and move! So, slowly and carefully, I removed myself from the pile, placing the pillow that had been under my head under Derek's arm... A long shot, yeah, but it actually seemed to work.

* * *

After coming back downstairs, the first thing I did – instead of going to the kitchen – was head towards the training room. I was using my nose to guide me, manoeuvring my way through the large house towards the one place I wanted to be.

I was surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing, taking slow measured steps through the halls towards the door. I could hear the sounds of someone struggling as I got closer, a chair moving and ropes rubbing...

I came to the door at the end of the hall, pushing it open slowly. There, in the centre of the room, the bastard that killed the majority of the only family I knew was tied to a chair, gagged. Well...that made me job a hell of a lot easier.

I closed and locked the door after I stepped in, keeping calm and my expression blank. It was as soon as the lock slid into place that I shifted, going from human to full fox.

Bearing my teeth, I knew I was going to have fun with this... And it was always great that I could influence the different elements when in this form.

* * *

Everyone was starting to wake up as I made my way from the training room to the kitchen. I said nothing to them, just disappeared through the door, starting on the coffee and breakfast.

No one asked why I was staring so blankly at everything or why I was talking less than usual. They just left me to it. I made a mental note to thank them all later.

Of course, later, the Betas – and Peter – all disappeared outside, leaving only Derek and I in the leaving room with some stupid programme on, which neither of us were watching. Well, I don't know if staring at the TV counted as me watching it, but I was going to say no.

I had turned onto my back when I heard one character say ' _one way or another, you're gunna die_ '. Now that was not something I needed to hear...

_**FLASHBACK – Sunday, July 19** _ _**th** _ _**2009: 15 Year Old Stiles** _

" _One way or another, I will kill you." he snarled, raising the whip higher than before, snapping it down quickly._

_A chocked sob escaped me, as I shakily tried to stand up. I had only just managed when a fist collided with the side of my face, making me smash into the wall with a loud thud. With a small whimper, I tried to keep myself standing on shaking legs._

_Dad growled, the animalistic growl noise sounding wrong and horrible coming from a human. Or whatever my dad was, because no person should be capable of...this. Before I knew it, the hard leather struck my back again, the force of the hit sending me down to my knees, head-butting the wall as I fell._

" _I'm going to end your miserable, pathetic life." he roared, kicking me in the stomach, sending me onto my back. "Just like you ended your mothers."_

" _I-I'm sorry!" I cried. "I-I didn't mean to!"_

" _Sorry doesn't bring her back! You're a sorry excuse for a person, and you are no son of mine!"_

 _It was then he took out his lighter, pausing only to light the cigarette in his hand before dropping it onto me. He once made a joke how he was_ _'_ taking lighting a fag to a whole new level _'._

" _PLEASE, STOP!" I screamed, as he pressed his foot into the metal, making the flame dig into my skin. "DAD, PLEASE!_

_Tears blurred my vision. Or that could have been because I was almost blacking out from the pain._

"Don't _call me that, you little fag." he snarled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – BACK TO: Sunday, December 1** _ _**st** _ _**2013** _

" _...iles? Stiles!"_ a voice was yelling.

I continued to breathe heavily, throat constricting painfully.

But then a hand was on my shoulder, the pressure reassuring. _That wasn't right..._ Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself propped up against the sofa, Derek crouching in front of me and frowning. I only noticed then that, as well as Derek's left hand on my shoulder, his right hand was on the back of my neck... _That's new._

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered, clearing my throat. "Flashbacks suck..."

"I know." he sighed. "You don't have to explain."

I nodded, the side of my mouth twitching slightly into some form of a smile.

"Thanks." I whispered. "For everything."

Derek just shrugged, helping me up off of the floor.

* * *

About two hours later, I walked out of my room – reading again – to go...well, to go do something different. I mean, come on, I got bored too!

I had started walking past Derek's room, when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards the open door, finding a shirtless Derek – in sweats – doing sit ups. And, wow, it was nice to be able to see that when we were not training...

As I watched, I couldn't help but notice that it looked a bit _too_ easy for him, even if he was a werewolf. And it wasn't hard to notice why.

"You know, it's not as affecting when you're feet keep coming off of the floor." I told him, leaning against the doorframe.

Derek sat up, looking over his shoulder at me

"Is that a statement, or are you offering to help?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed off of the doorframe, removing my plaid shirt as I went so I was left in the Captain America t-shirt that Derek had snuck past Lydia. I don't know if I imagined it, but I swore I saw a small smile flash across his face for a second, as if pleased that I was choosing the Superhero shirts over the ones that Lydia had chose.

But that couldn't have been right.

Kneeling down in front of him, I grabbed hold of Derek's ankles, keeping him down on the floor as he started to continue his sit ups.

I would deny any and all accusations made towards me for enjoying this... It was times like this that I was grateful that the thing Deaton gave me to cover my scent hadn't worn off yet, because if meant that Derek couldn't tell – well, smell – anything.

Man, that made me happy!

* * *

I had no idea how many he had done or how long I had been there helping him, but after a while the grip I had on Derek's ankles started to slip.

So, naturally, I shifted slightly, getting a better hold, which in turn made me tilt forward a little bit.

I did not expect Derek to push himself up faster than before, hand on the side of my face, as he pressed his lips to mine.

I completely lost my grip, making me fall forward onto Derek, pressing us together even more. Derek's other hand came up to my side to steady me, both of my hands somehow resting on his bare chest.

Once I got my head around what had actually happened, I pulled away, standing up quickly.

Derek looked up, tilting his head to the side like a puppy... I just started back at him, eyes wide. I just blinked at him as it slowly dawned on him that that shouldn't have happened.

"I'm..." I said, quietly. "Going for a walk."

I all but ran out of his room.

* * *

No words could describe how happy I was that no one was around as I ran out of the front door and into the light rain. Rain was good, rain was cold.

I sighed slightly, leaning against the outside wall of the house, breathing a little heavily as I tried to pull myself together.

_Derek just kissed me._

No! Shouldn't think about that!

"Need to walk." I muttered to myself, pushing off of the wall and heading towards the forest.

Shaking my head slightly, I focused on just reaching the forest, instead of remembering the feel of Derek's skin on the palms of my hands...

And that wasn't helping...

Groaning slightly, I ran a hand through my wet hair. Maybe ripping some of it out could make me focus...

" _Stiles! Hey, wait for me!"_

I chose well when giving Isaac the nickname of ' _Pup_ '.

"What's up, Pup?" I asked – heh, rhyming.

"Where you going?" he questioned, smiling.

"Forest. Walk."

"In the rain?"

"No, in the snow."

Isaac, childishly just stuck his tongue out. It shouldn't have made me laugh. I don't know why it did. I couldn't help it.

"Want to come with?" I asked, jerking my thumb towards the trees.

"Sure." Isaac grinned, as we started walking. "Danny's in the garage, working on his car. I'm not really allowed near it..."

"Yeah, I heard you took the door off."

A block of red spread over Isaac's face as he gave a sheepish smile, muttering about how it was an accident and how it wasn't his fault that the door was open and water was slippery...

* * *

I don't know how far we walked, but we ended up coming to this field, made muddy by the rain.

Isaac and I had a lot in common, besides the abusive dad's and love for comic books. We both liked Harry Potter, we both liked Queen songs. There were so many things that we could talk about, but the one thing that we both had in common that meant the most to us? The fact that we could just talk to each other about what happened in our pasts knowing that we wouldn't be judged, even if we knew the people we were talking to wouldn't do that.

Because we knew that the other had been through the same/similar things, we could just be open about all the shit that had gone on in our lives. Just get it all out, off our chests.

"Is it alright if I ask why you tried to kill your dad?" Isaac asked, hesitantly, as we walked carefully through the field.

"Well, I thought I'd repay the favour after all the times he tried to do it to me." I shrugged, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets as we walked. "As soon as we got home he pretty much beat the shit out of me."

I sighed, remembering the event easily. I hated that it was still there at the forefront of my mind.

"Zane forced me round his place later that day." I continued. "He did what he always did, ending in him beating the shit out of me too... Both of those in one day...almost killed me."

"Whoa..." Isaac muttered. "Well, you got us now. You don't have to worry about them. Ever."

"Thanks, Pup."

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a surprised yip as he slipped, falling on his ass, in the mud.

If I started howling with laughter, well that was my business.

And if Isaac then proceeded to start a mud fight, well that was none of your concern...

But he totally did!

* * *

I ran back to the house, Isaac somewhere behind me with his handful of mud. I was out of breath from laughing and running, earning many confused and amused looks from everyone, who were evidently outside, on the porch, waiting for Isaac and me.

Derek raised an eyebrow, seeing the state I was in.

I opened my mouth to say sorry, but all that came out was another round of giggles.

"Well it _is_ raining." was all I got out.

It was at that time that Isaac ran onto the scene and, with a battle cry, flung the mud in his hand towards me. Of course I ducked.

But Derek didn't.

So the Alpha got a face full of mud.

Everything went quiet as well all just kind of stared at a mud covered Derek as Isaac stepped closer to me.

I ended up breaking the silence in a matter of seconds, laughing harder than I ever had in my life, falling to the ground because of the pain in my side.

I tried to for words. Any type of words. But then I would catch a look at Derek. So I was only able to point and laugh.

And laugh,

And laugh some more.

Man, I could get used to this life.


	20. Hells Bells

**Chapter 19**

**Stiles**

It was my first day back since ' _the incident_ ', which I had taken to calling it. Finally, I could get back to actually getting the education I want!

I was in art, working on another of the drawings. I had worked out that I should be finished by January 22nd, that was if I didn't have any more interruptions. All I needed to do was keep my head down and just keep going. Hell, I would stay after school if I needed to!

I had gotten my first four filled in, all coloured and awesome. Now I was trying to get, at least, another four outlined. If I stayed on this track, I would have eight of my drawings outlined and filled in by January 6th, leaving only three to get done... And I was going to get there in the end.

"Hey, you're back." a smooth voice chuckled, as someone slid into the chair next to me. "You have no idea how boring it's been without you here, Sweet Stuff."

I swear to _Lucifer_ – yeah, that's right, the fucking _Devil!_ – I was going to _strangle_ this guy!

During my time off, I had the Erica and Lydia come up to me after school, telling me how ' _Gabe'_ had been asking about me, if I was alright, how I was, and all that shit. _They_ thought it was sweet. They had proceeded to tell me that ' _Gabe_ ', while also being the _'hottest guy in school_ ', was my age – so was the in the year above, which was where I _should_ have been. Yeah...jail holds you back a bit...

But I didn't care about anything they had to tell me about him, because I _wasn't interested_. Those two just didn't seem to get that.

And neither did this asshole.

"Seriously, stop with all those stupid names." I sighed. "They're creepy and annoying. Now please leave."

"Ah, come on, Cutie, you don't mean that." Gabriel grinned, leaning forward, resting his hand on my forearm.

I flinched back; making his hand hit the table with a loud thud, causing me to jump again. It actually took me a couple of seconds to just calm down.

Gabriel just watched me curiously, frowning for a moment, while I was seemingly paralyzed for a few short seconds. As soon as I snapped out of it though, I just shook my head and went back to the drawings.

"Say, think you could ever draw me, Baby-Cakes?" Gabriel asked, his tone arrogant as he slid his chair closer to mine.

"I could." I said, flatly. "But I won't."

"Why not, Good-Looking?"

"Because I only draw the things and people I _like_ , not the ones I want as far away from me as possible."

Of course, that didn't have the desired effect. Instead of sending Gabriel away, finally getting the message, the guy leaned back in his chair, putting his arm around the back of mine. Breathing deeply through my nose, I desperately tried to get back to my work.

"Man, you don't stop trying do ya, Stud?" Gabriel sighed. "Look, agree to one date with me, just _one_ , and I'll leave you alone."

" _Or_ , you leave me alone and I'll rethink giving you lead poisoning." I replied through gritted teeth.

"No can do, Sweet Cheeks. See ya tomorrow."

I almost snapped my pencil in half as he walked away. I almost had to ask to go outside, just so I could punch a wall, or something.

But I didn't. I remembered what Derek told me, during one of our one on one training sessions – those were a little weird, now that he kissed me and I...kind of...ran...

I had to anchor myself. Think of someone or something that would keep me human, keep me from turning. Just think of them/that and just breathe.

So that was what I did.

I started thinking of my mom. Thinking of what it would be like if she was here with me, if she met the Pack. I started thinking of how she would have been with all of them, how should would have been with Scott's mom. I thought of her, sitting in the living room, with me and the others, all of us just sitting there and talking...

Only when I felt myself calm down did I realise it. It wasn't my mom who was my anchor.

It was my mom _and the Pack_.

* * *

It was after school that Monday, when all of us were at home – _whoa, did I just say_ home _?!_ – and sitting in the living room, that Peter brought his guitar in and handed it to me. I looked from it, to him and back again, head tilted to the side as I tried to figure out why...just, why.

"We all think you should play it." Peter shrugged. "Right now."

"And sing." Lydia added, not taking her eyes off of her phone. "You have to do both loud enough so we can hear you."

As everyone else agreed, some just nodding while others gave their confirmation verbally, I set the guitar down – carefully – on the floor. They had no idea what they were asking me to do here...

I mean, sure, I loved to sing and play a guitar more than anyone else, but I couldn't when I knew people were watching me. If I knew people were going to be watching me, I always made sure that I wasn't doing anything musical whatsoever.

I just couldn't...

"Come on, Stiles." Allison grinned. "You know you want to. Just one little song?"

"Yeah! _Please_." Isaac begged, stretching out the last word and adding puppy eyes for good measure.

I looked from one person to the next, all leaning forward with expectant looks. Derek was the only one that wasn't – he hadn't even said anything – but I could tell he wanted me to. I just appreciated that at least _one_ person wasn't trying to force me...

"You won't give up until I do it, will you?" I sighed, admitting defeat.

"Huh, look at that. You _do_ know something." Erica smirked.

"I know a lot more that you, Catwoman."

Grinning and picking up the guitar, I moved so I sat crossed legged, with the dip in the guitar's body resting on my right leg, my right hand holding the large curved point of the plectrum over the strings while my left hand was at the guitar's neck. The first song that came to mind was _Ho Hey_ by _The Lumineers_. It was a good song, one of my favourites – though none could beat _I Won't Give Up_ , by _Jason Mraz_...

" _I've been trying to do it right_  
 _I've been living a lonely life_  
 _I've been sleeping here instead_  
 _I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
 _Sleeping in my bed_ "

I closed my eyes as I started to sing, the chord pattern ingrained in my muscle memory, so I knew I would go to the right stings and chord shape.

" _So show me family_  
 _All the blood that I will bleed_  
 _I dunno where I belong_  
 _I dunno where I went wrong,_  
 _But I can write a song_ "

The thing was, I did actually write my own songs. I hadn't written one in a long time though, and those that I had written were stuck at my dad's house, back in Dallas... Those ones weren't very cheery though... Maybe it was time to try writing something a bit happier.

" _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweetheart_  
 _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweet_ "

I wondered if my mom would like this song. If she would have sung this with me, and sang the harmonies that I had worked out for it – yes, I could work out harmonies...

" _I don't think you're right for him_  
 _Think of what it might have been if you_  
 _Took a bus to Chinatown_  
 _I'd be standing on canal, and bowery_  
 _And she'd be standing next to me_ "

I loved the extended notes in this song, and how they were sang in the song. I always loved the way some lyrics were changed when sang.

" _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweetheart_  
 _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweetheart_ "

The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'.

" _And love, we need it now_  
 _Let's hope for some_  
 _Cause oh, we're bleeding out_ "

I felt the same about middle eight's/brides as I did chorus'. I liked how the tune changed, yet still fit in with the song. How the song still flowed.

" _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweetheart_  
 _I belong with you, you belong with me_  
 _You're my sweet._ "

I let the last chord ring, just like in the actual song, keeping my head down even as it faded. Only then did I notice that I was shaking ever so slightly.

I cleared my throat, coughing awkwardly, as I looked up, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Maybe I should let them know why...

"Sorry." I chuckled, humourlessly. "Haven't done that in front of an audience, _knowingly_ , since my tenth birthday."

Glancing briefly at them all, I noticed a slight confusion but also a hesitance to ask why. Sighing, I decided that it was just easier if I just told them.

"You all know something's from my past, from hacking into my files. So, you know my mom died five days after my tenth birthday." I said, Danny having the decency to look guilty. "On my birthday, she had given me one of her newest guitars. It was the one I adored as well."

I gently placed Peter's guitar down, resting it against the wall and put the pick on the coffee table.

_Man, this was harder than I first thought..._

"She taught me how to play when I was three. Teaching me all the little different techniques and stuff, and how to tune it of course." I smiled, small and sad but a smile none the less. "We would always find songs that we both loved, learn them, just so we could sing and play them together. I loved coming home and being able to just do that."

I sighed again, leaning further back into the couch I was leaning against.

"When she died, I never picked up another guitar. Not until October sixth, when you two found me." I continued, nodding at Peter and Derek. "I haven't performed to anyone, knowingly, since she died either. Until now..."

* * *

Tuesday 2nd, and the two Hales decided that it was about time all of us went out to eat again.

I tried to protest, reminding them about the mother from last time... They just ignored everything I said about it and got me into Derek's car – front seat, again. And, again, we were going to Red Lion Family Pizzeria, in Magalia.

In the end I gave up, just going along with what they all wanted.

As we sat in the restaurant though, I couldn't help but think what they had all done for me the last time we went there, when the guy wouldn't let us in. How they all started yelling at the twenty-one year old dude, threatening to close the restaurant or make it lose business.

They didn't have to do that, but they did.

No one, let alone ten people, did that for me... It felt nice.

A poke to my ribs broke me out of the memory, the feeling not bad just...ticklish. The poking kept coming, making me squirm in my seat until I shoved whoever it was away – after letting out a small laugh, _not giggle you can't prove it_!

Turning, I glared at the person to my right – _of course it would be Derek_. He just looked slightly amused.

"Bastard." I muttered, not being able to get rid of the small smile on my face.

"Well, at least we know how to get your attention now." Erica grinned.

And that something you never wanted to hear.

" _I can't believe they let someone like_ him _in here."_

Of course, _that_ was even worse.

" _I know. I dread to think what his parents are like."_

" _I blame the mother. It's like dogs, if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."_

After that I just saw red.

People could talk about me as much as they liked; hell, they could talk trash about my dad... But bring up my _mother_ and we have a problem.

I don't actually remember how it happened, but one moment I was sitting there with the Pack, glaring at my food, the next I was leaning with my hands on the table, in front of the man and woman who had just been discussing me.

"You want to know something? I'm really not like that." I told them. "You're just believing some stupid rumours that petty, pathetic people make up, just for the hell of it. If any of you actually took the time to talk to me and get to know me, you'd see that. You know _nothing_ about me, or anything that's happened to me."

I started to walk away, grabbing my jacket off of the back of my chair before heading to the door.

"And, for the record, my mom is _dead_." I called over my shoulder. "And she was the best damn person in this Godforsaken world."

With that, I stormed through the doors of the restaurant, heading towards the cars.

* * *

I was sitting on a nearby rock when the others appeared. No one said anything; they just went over to then cars, unlocking them. As soon as I could, I jumped into Derek's car, buckling up and leaning my head against the glass of the window.

Nothing was said as we made our way back to the house. I was grateful for that.

I know that I said I didn't care about what these people think and say, but it does hurt. They seem to forget that I'm an actual person with real feelings, who was still affected by everything and everyone.

No, no one sees that. They just seem someone who will corrupt everyone in this town, someone who will turn their kids on to drugs. They see everything I'm _not_ , instead of everything I _am_.

And it sucked.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday were days that I was pestered insistently and continuously by Gabriel. Chase had, thankfully, taken a step back and left me alone, but this guy just kept on trying.

Even when I wasn't in art, Gabriel would seem to pop up and find me, using those God awful names and desperately trying to get me to go out with him. He would be waiting outside of my classes, in the field when I went out there with the Betas... He was _everywhere_.

He really couldn't take no for an answer.

As soon as school finished on Friday 6th, I was out those doors like a rocket. I all but launched myself into my Jeep, throwing my backpack into the passenger seat, buckling in and starting the engine.

I was the first person to pull out of the university's parking lot.

As soon as I got onto the road, heading home – _oh my God, I did it again!_ – I sighed in relief, knowing that I would be away from that creep for two days! Man, it felt great. I actually grinned to myself, relaxing further into the driver's seat of my Jeep, letting the music from the only CD I had – one I put together, of a few of my favourite songs – wash over me.

I even started to singing along to the song playing at the top of my lungs – _Hells Bells_ by _AC/DC_ – not even realising that I was doing so, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

" _I'm rolling thunder pouring rain_  
I'm coming on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya Satan get ya"

I didn't even seem to care that my window was wide open, the music blasting from the speakers at a loud yet reasonable volume.

" _Hells bells_  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells"

As I listened to it, I couldn't help but think of _Dean Winchester_ – from _Supernatural_ – listening to this song. Though it would probably get a bit awkward if he was listening to it at the end of series four onwards...

" _I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See the white light flashing as I split the night  
Cause if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya Satan get ya"

I don't know why, but I always liked the lines ' _I'll give you black sensations_ ' up to ' _I'm sticking to the right_ '. For some reason, I just really liked those four lines...

" _Hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells_  
 _Hells bells, Satan' coming to you_  
Hells bells, he's ringing them now"

It was actually a really catchy song. Sure, when you first listen to it you wonder when it's actually going to begin because of the long intro, but that was just _AC/DC_ and their awesomeness. However, once the song starts and you listen to it for a second time, you forget about that, just sit back and enjoy it.

" _Those hells bells, my temperature's high_  
Hells bells, across the sky  
Hells bells, they're taking you down  
Hells bells, they're dragging you down  
Hells bells, gonna split the night  
Hells bells, there's no way to fight  
Hells bells."

Man, music really was a great way of forgetting your problems.

* * *

I had pulled up to the house in no time. Looking around and listening for heartbeats, I noticed that I was the only one around. Shrugging as I slid out of my Jeep, I locked it back up, leaving my backpack on the passenger seat.

It would be fine while I went for a walk around the forest.

So that's what I did. I went for a walk in the forest, just me and my thoughts. Well, it was until I heard a freaking twig snap. The worst thing about it though? I knew who it was.

"Hey there, Angel Eyes." Gabriel said from behind me.

"Did you _follow_ me?!" I yelled. "Seriously?! Do you know how creepy that is?!"

"Oh, you don't mean that, Handsome. You love it."

"No. Really don't. And if you don't leave me alone, I _will_ have to hurt you."

Gabriel walked closer, slowly. Almost like he was sneaking up on a deer, or something.

It was times like these that I _really_ wished someone were around to save me from this hell. I mean, if Derek or Peter were here – preferably Derek, not that I have anything against Peter – then I would be able to get away from this easy peasy. But, _no_ , I was alone!

_Smart move, Stilinski._

"You sure love playing hard to get, Sweetheart." Gabriel grinned. "I like it."

"Go fuck yourself." I spat, turning around and walking away. "And stop with those names!"

I thought that would get away easily, you know? I would walk back to the house, while he went to his car.

Nope.

I had only taken a few steps when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I acted on instinct, grabbing the wrist and flipping them. It was when I saw Gabriel on his back that I hightailed it back home – _third time now!_

* * *

So, I was panicking slightly.

I was running, sure, but Gabriel was just behind me, following. And no one was around!

Of course, that was what I thought. Until I ran into someone – and I fell back on my ass. A _Peter_ shaped someone.

I looked up from where I was sat, pleasing the best I could without saying anything for Peter to help me. I could see he was about to ask why...but he stopped when he heard a voice – closer than I had first thought.

Frowning, Peter stuck out his hand, pulling me up from the ground.

I pretty much _jumped_ behind him when Gabriel came out of the forest edge.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Peter asked, though it held more of a demand than I was used to hearing from him.

"Gabriel, sir. Gabriel Wright." he replied, instantly. "I was just..."

"Harassing Mr Stilinski?" Yes I can tell. You're on private property, so I will only ask you this _once_ to leave before I call the police department. Now, I doubt you would like that to happen, so I suggest you go now."

"But..."

" _Now_!"

Gabriel started a little from the commanding tone that had entered Peter's voice. To be honest, it surprised me just a little. But it had the desired effect. He just turned around and started to leave.

"And do make sure you are not caught on this property again." Peter added, sweetly. " _Unless_ you are invited. Which I doubt you will be."

Oh, how I wished I was related to Peter somehow!

Everyone else had turned up just as Gabriel was walking away. Erica and Lydia got excited...until I told them what happened. After that, they were just disappointed.

What was weird though was Derek looked pissed. I couldn't smell anything coming off of him – probably suppressing whatever he felt so he didn't give it away – but he looked pissed.

Huh, strange...

* * *

Saturday 7th at, about, eleven in the morning, Deaton stopped by the house. I was actually glad to see the vet again, the last time being the day before Zane showed up.

I was a little surprised at myself, to be honest.

But they guy was great, I could admit that now. He put up with me right at the start, helping me out and asking for nothing in return. They guy offered to give me a place to stay, offered me food and a warm shower.

Deaton was a great guy. But then he would have to be in my mom had known him.

I think Deaton was taken aback by how...happy I was to see him. As soon as I heard his voice at the door, after Derek opened it, I pretty much ran over, dropping a hand onto the vet's shoulder and grinning widely.

"Hey, Deaton!" I greeted him, chuckling at what was being said in the living room. "Haven't seen you in a while man."

"Yes, it has been some time." Deaton nodded, eyes a little wider than before. "I see you're looking better."

"Thanks, feeling better too. But that's expected. I mean, wasn't exactly living a desired life before, was I?"

I left it at that, heading towards the kitchen to grab some coffee, snatching up a mug for Deaton too.

By the time I had gotten back, Deaton was already in the living room, talking with everyone else, standing by the window. I passed the vet the mug I had picked up for him, sitting back down on the floor after he took it from me.

It still felt so strange to me that all of this just felt so... _right_.

* * *

**Derek**

Stiles had gone upstairs an hour or two after Deaton arrived, saying something about homework. He made us promise to get him before Deaton left, so he could say goodbye.

Looking back to the once homeless nineteen year old I had taken into my – _our_ – home, it was amazing seeing the change. It wasn't much, but Stiles had started to trust us that little bit more, starting to feel comfortable with talk to us and telling us more about him. Hell, he even started conversations instead of just inputting into them every so often.

I wasn't the only one that noticed this change either.

"I wanted to thank you all." Deaton told us a few minutes after Stiles had left the room, the door to his own shut.

"For what?" Boyd asked, looking over from the TV.

"For helping Stiles, of course. Just by this visit and the short time I have spent with him just now, I can see the massive change in him. He's improved a lot since I met him again, when he first moved into town, even before then."

Now that caught my attention.

"How so?" I asked, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

Deaton paused slightly, thinking of how to put it, I suppose.

The vet had been a big help over the years, despite our rocky start. And he had been a help with Stiles. No one in the Pack knew that I had been communicating with the guy so I could know what to do with Stiles. I mean, Deaton knew the most about him, knew his mother, he was obviously the best person to go to in regards to looking after the nineteen year old.

Of course, those conversations also allowed me to ask Deaton what the hell was going on with me. It was a strange feeling that I had, though it was always stronger when around the used-to-be-homeless-boy and none of the books I had managed to save from the fire talked about any of this. And I _couldn't_ go to Peter with this. He would just ridicule and be all...Peter-ish about it.

No, Deaton was my best hope.

But then he told me that it was either: my Alpha side reaching out to the kid, wanting to protect him ever since I brought him into the house, almost as if I had 'adopted' an orphaned cub into the Pack; or Stiles was my wolf's Mate.

I vaguely remembered hearing my mom and dad talking to Laura about Mates and Laura briefly having the conversation with me when I turned nineteen. I always thought it was a bunch of shit.

But now I wasn't so sure.

I turned back to Deaton after that thought ran through my mind.

"Stiles used to be extremely closed off and severely short tempered. Even as a child he was like this, unless with his mother. When meeting new people he usually stayed far away, that being one of a few reasons why he had no friends of his own." Deaton explained. "Now, while Stiles is still closed off and short tempered now, that has improved dramatically since he's been living here. He's more open and has calmed down significantly."

I nodded, noticing the same. Ever since Stiles and I had started our one-to-one training he had gotten better with control over his wolf and fox side. He was even able to go a longer period of time fighting before he felt agitated enough to actually _needed_ to shift, and he hadn't had another freak out like he did during our first session.

"He never wanted people talking to him or to help him, he barely allowed me to help him" Deaton continued. "I honestly thought he wouldn't make it past the first month of living in this town. I was so grateful when you took him in and I am even more so now. So, thank you. All of you."

* * *

**Stiles**

It was one in the afternoon that Deaton left, Isaac having run upstairs to my room to come and tell me. Before I had left my room, I grabbed the plastic bag sitting on my desk, holding it tightly before walking down towards the others. I had given Deaton the bag first, telling him how I remembered seeing this photo and, well, because I didn't have it I did the next best thing.

I drew it.

It was of Deaton, Talia – a friend of my mom's – my mom and me, standing outside this house. I had been four around the time the picture was taken and my mom had me on her back, her friend Talia had one arm around both of us.

It hadn't taken long for me to do, but I thought it would be something nice to give to him.

"And I just wanted to say thanks too." I told him as he looked at the small canvas. "I know I've been a pain in the ass since I got here, but you've helped me from the start. So, thanks."

Deaton looked up, smiling, saying that my thanks weren't necessary. He seriously was a great guy.

It was after the front door closed behind him that I realised the shocked and slightly paler faces of the two Hales, both of them staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, a little nervous at the looks they were giving each other. "Is something wrong?"

Derek and Peter kind of snapped out of their staring contest long enough to say no, excuse themselves and go outside into the forest.

I just turned to the others who just shrugged, looking just as confused as I did.

"Hey, anyone want to watch _Supernatural_ while they're out?" Scott asked.

"Dude, I love you!" I grinned.

Who in their right mind could pass up watching _Supernatural_?! Especially if it was series four onwards, because then you get to all the great Dean/Cas bits and you start to be introduced to all the Destiel things that writes either put in accidentally, or on purpose for Destiel fans like me...

* * *

Later that Saturday afternoon, once Derek and Peter were back and back to normal, everyone was going about whatever they would usually do. I kind of took to wandering around the house, taking a better look around the second floor, since I was never really on it.

So I was just walking down the hall, skipping the doors I could identify as bedrooms.

It was the door at the end of the hall that intrigued me though. It wasn't locked, so I got into it easy enough. I thought it would just be a spare, you know, so I thought it would be empty.

Nope.

Sitting in the middle was a black grand piano, not a single bit of dust covering the surface. Walking over to it, I pressed on of the keys down. Perfectly in tune. Looking around and finding myself alone, I couldn't help but sit down at the stool and place my hands on the keys, just letting my muscle memory move them.

I vaguely remembered being taught how to playBeethoven's _Fur Elise_ , and I only just realized that that was what I was in fact playing at this moment. I always liked the soft melody that you would hear when playing the piece, the gentleness always reminding me of a time where I was actually a happy kid.

I just continued to play, closing my eyes at one point.

"Any other hidden talents we should know about?" the amused voice of Peter asked, making me jump and stop playing.

The strange thing was that, after I got over the initial shock and found everyone standing at the door, I actually wanted to tell them everything. Every last little thing about me and I had no idea why.

I dragged it back a little, getting some control again.

"Well, I can play piano." I said, gesturing to the instrument in front of me. "My mom loved it and she taught me after I knew all I needed for guitar. She loved teaching me things and I loved learning things like this from her. She loved it... Always smiled whenever I played that for her."

I smiled a little, before looking up into the slightly sad but 'aw' faces of the Pack as they watched me.

"I can also make a shank from a toothbrush." I told them, trying to be serious.

At the wide eyed looks I received, I found that that may have worked a little _too_ well.

"I-It's a joke. I'm allowed to joke." I rushed. "Right?"


	21. A Game

**Stiles**

Sunday morning, I woke up with a little thought.

While I knew a few things about the people I had been living with for this short amount of time, they knew way more about me that I did of them. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but that didn't sound fair, at all.

_Well, that's going to change._

I tried to come up with a way to get them all to open up and spill the beans about themselves, trying to see if there was a way I could do it without them knowing, while making pancakes – it was a favourite on a morning...though I always made sure to have the bacon and sausages and eggs. I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic every time I made pancakes though... They always reminded me of a simpler life, a happier life... A life I used to know and have.

But it was fine.

For the Pack... Yeah, for the Pack I could look past it. Even if they weren't _my_ Pack. They were as good as; taking me in as if I was an orphaned wolf cub, wandering the forest alone, with no one left it the world. That was pretty much what happened.

My throat tightened slightly, the telltale signs of tears approaching making themselves known. Especially when my eyes started to sting. These people, who barely knew me but knew me better than anyone alive today, took me in. They took me in, fed me, clothed me... They didn't kick me out when they found out what I was, or some of the things I had done, or had discovered some of my baggage – Zane, Spring Heeled Jack. They didn't try to force me to open up, letting me decide whether I wanted to or not. They included me, fought for me.

They were like the family I had ripped away from me.

 _Huh, never thought I'd_ ever _think that... Wow, Stilinski, you're going soft..._

No, not soft...

 _Yeah, soft. And crazy, I mean, you're talking with_ yourself.

That's normal. Besides, the Pack is made up of good people. The even _accept_ me. No one's done that before... Not since mom.

_Yeah... These guys aren't so bad. And, hey, Scott hasn't ditched Isaac since that time you punched him, so at least you know they listen._

Huh... Maybe I was going crazy. I was talking to _myself_.

* * *

As always, once I got the last of the food cooked, everyone appeared. Seriously, it was a little freaky how that happened _every_ morning.

I smiled a little as they all walked in, mumbling a ' _good morning_ ' when they saw me. I know it sounded cliché but it gave me a warm feeling inside... _Wow_ , I was sounding like a girl! I just shook my head a little, to clear it, before finishing plating the last batch of pancakes and putting them on the table, taking my usual seat to the right of Derek.

It was still a little weird, sitting next to him after what had happened with the sit ups... But everything was still relatively normal between us. Besides, the Pack didn't know, though I suspected Peter did – you know, weird-creeper-Uncle-werewolf-senses telling him.

I would be surprised if that was the case.

Ok, so a little surprised.

A lot surprised, shut up!

I looked around the table as everyone started eating and drinking and talking. I had this whole plan in my head as to how I was going to bring it up, introduce it in slowly. You know, be casual about this.

"So, I thought we could play a ' _game_ '." I said.

_Or, I could be a loser and say it like that..._

"A...game?" Boyd repeated, scrunching his nose up.

"Yeah! I haven't got a name yet, though." I told them. "But, at the moment I'm calling it: Nine Wolves and One Human Tell Stiles _All_ About Them, Because They Know A Lot About Stiles."

There were many amused raised eyebrows. But they all gave in.

First they all told me how they joined the Pack – apart from Derek and Peter, of course.

 **Allison:** At first was just there for Scott, but then found that werewolves were nothing like her family had said, and she genuinely cared about everyone there. But she didn't want the bite – I didn't know if she was waiting for the right time or what.

 **Boyd:** Derek offered him friendship and a sense of belonging.

 **Danny:** At first was just there for Jackson, but then came to the realisation that this was where he belonged. I'm sure Isaac was in between those two things... He took the bite for no reason other than he wanted to.

 **Erica:** To get rid of her epilepsy and all the nasty things she got with it.

 **Isaac:** To get away from his dad.

 **Jackson:** Just because... I think it was because he wanted to fit in somewhere.

 **Lydia:** She had this weird, creepy thing that happened to her when Peter was psycho, and kind of got caught up in all the wolfy business. After sorting it out, she wanted to know what went on, help out and be there for Jackson. Later on she was turned so she could stay with them all.

 **Scott:** He was turned by Peter – during his psycho days – but loved being in the Pack.

Then we moved on to the other stuff.

Allison was an accomplished archer and gymnast. She never liked the idea of being a hunter, if it meant hurting innocent people like her Pack. So he met her parents half way. She loved to learn new things, willing to give anything a go, at least once. She loved the _Mediator_ series by _Meg Cabot_...I loved her for that... Allison also liked Thor and Disney films – who didn't – saying how her mom helped her collect all things Disney.

Boyd worked at the ice-skating rink. He loved to cook, though he didn't know how to do much, only a few things – like cakes and stuff. He didn't have the best life at home, which was why he agreed to becoming a werewolf in the first place, and he decided it was the best decision he had ever made. Boyd said how he liked to write. Just little things, like short stories, and it was only a hobby, but it was something he liked to do.

Danny took break dance lessons when he was three up until the age of nine. He liked Harry Potter – not as much as I did though, but still – and Shakespeare. He had a small fear of the water, because he almost drowned over in Hawaii. Oh, not to forget that he played trumpet. Danny smiled sheepishly about getting his hacking put on his file, but that didn't stop him from continuing.

Erica loved to dance. Like me, she would put a song on and just move to the beat. Even when she wasn't a werewolf she would put some music on and jump around her room, bobbing her head along and singing ' _badly_ '. While she put up this hard ass bitch exterior, she really was a sweetie... Some of the others jumped in, saying how she basically adopted Isaac as a little brother, taking him under her wing, before the Pack properly got together. While Erica blushed, Isaac just grinned and nodded, telling me everything she had done for him – there was _a lot_!

Isaac didn't have to tell me anything about his past – I already knew. But he told me more about being with the Pack. Because we had gotten so close, I already knew quite a bit about Isaac, but I still learnt a little more. Like, Isaac had never mentioned that he loved Doctor Who – I seriously loved this kid!

Jackson's parents both died in a car crash, the doctors keeping his mom on life support long enough to do a c-section. Behind that bad-boy attitude, he really was a nice guy – he was the same as Erica. He put up walls to protect himself, so the thing with his adoptive parents never happened again. Even so, he started to open up. He said how he loved lacrosse, wanting to take it further, become a professional – though he was going to get another job, just in case. I also found out that, surprisingly, the blonde and I had the same taste in music, giving us a lot to talk about at some point.

With Lydia I already knew about the genius IQ and the Archaic Latin. But she already knew that I knew that. So, she told me about how she would play dumb in high school, just so people wouldn't pick on her for it – it was a cruel world after all – deciding to keep her grades and smarts between her and her teachers. But now, at university, she prefers showing it a bit more. She loved to swim and ice-skate. No real reason as to why, only that she loved it. She even let slip how Jackson always went with her whenever she wanted to go do one or the other.

Peter completely dropped the sass and the sarcasm when it came to him. He looked serious and genuine, a look I had only seen a few times so far. He said how, before the fire, he used to be just like everyone else. He went to work, he earned money, he loved his family. He said how living with his Pack/family made him feel more human. Which was why he switched so badly when he came back around and turned psycho for a while. He said how he regretted what he had done, but was grateful for where he was now. It was after that that he went back to the Peter I knew. He said how he always loved to annoy the ' _pups_ ', especially Derek – I guess Derek was a ' _pup_ ' to Peter, even if it was his nephew –, watch them squirm while making them slightly uncomfortable. By the slightly green look on Scott's face, I could only guess that the boy knew only too well.

Scott's parents were divorced, mom worked as a nurse and he worked with Deaton at the vets office. I already knew he liked Batman, but life was made better when I found out he liked pretty much everything from the Marvel and DC worlds – just like Isaac. I loved the fact that I had found two awesome people I could geek out with, without feeling self-conscious. Scott, also, used to be asthmatic before being turned, which was an up point to receiving the bite – not that he said that last part. He also said how he liked to just chill out and play video games all the time, and I swore I could have died! It was needless to say that Scott now had a new games buddy!

Now I know what you're wondering. _What about Derek?_

Well, Derek was being a Sourwolf and wouldn't say anything. He just stayed quiet and refused to talk, the others telling me that nothing would work.

I silently vowed that I would get him to open up.

"I do have _one_ question for you." Allison said. "The rumour about you doing porn for money... Can you set that one straight for us, because none of us can tell?"

Looking around at all of them, it was hard to miss the poorly disguised curiosity. So I had to laugh a little.

"I'll say it simply, I'm a virgin." I grinned. "I've done some fucked up things for money before, but _never_ sex."

I couldn't help the grin that was basically plastered to my face, though it dropped ever so slightly after I saw a bright flash.

Blinking to get my eyes back to normally, I saw Peter setting down a camera.

Raising an eyebrow, I waited for his explanation.

"I want evidence that you do actually smile sometimes." he sighed, as if it was obvious.

I guess it kind of was obvious though...

* * *

Later on, we were in the living room, watching a movie. To this day, I cannot remember what we were watching; only that it was _boring as hell_! But I was being forced to watch it.

I ended up lying on the floor, next to Isaac who was sitting in between Danny's legs and leaning back against the couch. It was weird thinking that everyone had a place in the living room – me especially – but it worked... At least no one fought over where they had to sit.

Everything was going fine, _until_ I heard the whip crack.

Now, I thought I was getting better with seeing something's on TV. I didn't freak out if someone got too close to the fire, or punched... But I hadn't gotten used to the whips, especially since this was the first time hearing one since I ran away.

I don't remember diving away from everyone, but the next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room, getting as close to the door as possible.

And then something new happened.

_**FLASHBACK – Saturday, September 25** _ _**th** _ _**2010 – 16 year old Stiles** _

_Christmas Day._

_I know what you're thinking: 'it's Christmas, surely Stiles' dad would give him a break.'_

_Well, you're wrong. If anything, it could even worse around holidays._

_I was dragged down into the basement at five in the morning and I was never let out until eleven in the evening, the next day. I was always chained to the wall by my wrists, on this day though I usually had a chain around my neck._

_John - there were days where I refused to call him dad – would always have been drinking since late in the evening on Christmas Eve, so he was happily plastered by the time he dragged me down to the basement and chained me._

_I just wanted to end it all. Put an end to me. But everything he did always go so much worse when he found out that I did that..._

_But yeah, Christmas and I was in the basement, cowering in the corner that I was chained to, as John stalked closer with a mini-blow torch in hand. I already knew what was coming, but it never stopped me from trying to get away at first, trying to get him to stop._

_But it never worked._

" _Who needs a turkey, when you got a chicken?" John laughed, voice slurring as he threw his empty beer bottle at me, the bottle smashing just over my head, making the shattered glass rain down on my head._

" _Please don't." I whimpered, staring wide eyed at the blue flame from the mini-blow torch. "Please... Dad..."_

_**END FLASHBACK – Back to: Sunday, December 8** _ _**th** _ _**2013** _

But then something different happened.

The scene of my dad and I faded, coming to light on a younger version of Isaac and his dad.

_**FLAHBACK – Friday, August 19** _ _**th** _ _**2011 – 16 year old Isaac** _

" _Please, dad, no!" I begged. "Please, not the freezer again!"_

_I was already black and blue from him hitting me, the last thing I wanted was to go into that...thing again!_

_I couldn't say how many times he had stuffed me into that freezer over the years. I couldn't say how many times I had begged for him to no to do, to stop. I couldn't say how many times he had beaten me black and blue. I couldn't say why he did this to me, pretty much every day._

_Because I didn't know any of the answers to them._

" _I promise I won't do it again!" I tried._

_I didn't even know what I had supposedly done. I hadn't talked to anyone, I was doing my work, and I think I was keeping my grades at a C or above. I hadn't done anything – that I knew of – to make him do any of this!_

_Apart from, maybe, that he wanted to._

_That he enjoyed seeing me suffer._

_That he enjoyed hearing me scream and cry and yell, when he knew no one would come and help me._

_He enjoyed seeing me in pain._

_He lifted me easily, even as I tried to get out of his hold, slamming me down into the freezer with perfect ease._

"Please don't do this again!" _I screamed, shaking all over as panic settled in a warms tears ran down my face to mix with the blood._ "What did I do?!"

_But he never answered._

_**END FLASHBACK – Back to: Sunday, December 8** _ _**th** _ _**2013** _

I only came out of the memories of mine and Isaac's when I found I couldn't breathe. The panic attack Isaac had started to have in that memory had made it so _I_ was having a panic attack.

That had never happened to me before.

What surprised me, though, was that, after a few seconds, I started to be able to breathe again, the only thing I noticed being a warm had on the back of my neck.

I didn't look up at any of them, just dropped my head into my knees, groaning quietly.

"Sorry..." I whispered, shaking a little. "Haven't had a proper panic attack in years."

* * *

That was when it started. I kept shaking.

I was always flinching.

I was jumpy and avoiding everyone. I even made it a habit to wake up before everyone as early as I could so I could leave the house before all of them, leave the school as quickly as I could so I could climb through the window of my room, _and_ just generally staying locked inside my room.

The thing is, it did give me more time to continue working on the picture I had been drawing on one of my large canvases.

Giving my mind something else to think about, just doing something else, helped me to forget for a little while, just so I could get that sense of just being alright again. But sooner or later I would remember or someone would remind me of it – accidentally, if it was the Pack.

I think they realised that this was going to take some time though, so no one pushed it.

They all just left me to it.

Even Derek didn't do or say anything. He just let me be by myself.

For some unknown reason, I was a little disappointed with that...

* * *

Wednesday, December 18th. Only two more days and we were off for winter break.

I had only just escaped art, with Gabriel right behind me, using those stupid names and trying – yet again – to get me to say yes to going out with him.

 _As if!_ I would _never_ date him!

I had decided to try and ignore him, only acknowledge him if he tried to touch me again, or something. And then, and only then, would I speak to him, telling him to fuck off before I report him for harassment. Peter would back me up, so would Derek and most likely Isaac. Surely I would win that case...

Getting to my Jeep without tearing Gabriel apart was a miracle in itself. There was nothing I wanted more at that moment than to just rip the guy's throat out. Or, you know, go all wolfy/foxy on him. At least, that way, I could attack with people thinking it was an animal.

When I had gotten back to the house, I was out my Jeep – locking it as I ran – in a flash, hopping up into the trees, before jumping into the open window of my room. I knew it was stupid to be hiding from them all, but...staying around them all would just make me worse at this moment in time.

It didn't even register that I was so tired I was about to pass out. Not even when I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Derek**

I didn't like it.

I _really_ didn't like it.

Stiles hadn't spoken to any of us or talked to any of us for eleven days, and no one was in the best state of mind. Everyone was worrying – even Jackson and Peter were, a little.

So, it was on the Wednesday – December 18th – that I had decided enough was enough.

It had just gone seven that evening when I stood up from my chair, heading towards the stairs without a moment's hesitation. It was ridiculous for him to hide out... He should know by now that he shouldn't have to do that.

Not with us.

So, once I had sprinted up the last set of stairs and was facing Stiles' bedroom door, I took out the key – as Alpha, I had a key to every lock in this house – opening the door wide enough for me to slip in, before closing it again.

I didn't expect Stiles to be, nor did I expect to see what was in the bed with him.

Getting a little closer, I confirmed that what I was seeing was a black wolf cub stuffed animal, with red eyes. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw it, all frustration leaving when I laid eyes on such a familiar toy.

I walked a little closer, staying as silent as I could. The memory was just there, but all I could remember was that black wolf being held...but I couldn't see by whom...

" _OH MY GOD!"_ the yell brought me back to where I was.

Stiles' heartbeat increased slightly from the initial panic, only calming down once he turned the lamp by his bed on and saw – fully saw – that it was only me.

"What the hell dude?!" Stiles shrieked, eyes wide.

"Who gave you that?" I asked, nodding towards wolf cub.

He tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy... It was rather endearing when Stiles did it. But then he looked down to where I was looking, hiding the toy behind his back as fast as he could.

"Nothing." he muttered, quickly, a faded red colouring his face and stretching down under his t-shirt.

I just watched him, standing there with my arms folded across my chest.

Stiles cracked faster than I thought he would.

"My mom gave it to me, when I was...for my third birthday, I think it was." Stiles sighed, his tone soft. "She said her friend's son, the middle child, found it and wanted me to have it for my birthday... I only met him a couple of times and he was, about, seven years older than me...but he was the closest thing I had to a friend."

I nodded. _Huh..._

"Yeah, he was cool. So was his two sisters." he continued. "And his uncle was alright too, though they were more like brothers, since the uncle was only, like, ten years older than him. I loved their family. They were all so nice..."

I nodded again, sitting at the edge of Stiles' bed. Stiles moved until he sat next to me, legs crossed with the wolf toy in his lap, one hand holding it as the other stroked the fake fur.

"There are some nights when I can't sleep without Wolfy – that's what I named it." Stiles added, quieter now.

Slowly, I reached over and placed a hand on Stiles' knee. He didn't flinch away like I was expecting...he just looked up. During these moments, or moments when he remembered something from his past, he always looked so much younger than he was. Like a frightened child...

It just made me even more adamant to protect him.

To hold him and never let him go.

And that had never happened before.

"Come down stairs." I said. "You don't have to be like this with us... We can help."

Stiles' shoulders sagged forward, as he leant to the side until he was leaning into me with his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know if you can." he whispered. "There are things you don't know and I can't tell any of you yet... I have all of Isaac's memories of his dad in my head, mixing with my own... I don't think you'll be able to help."

I couldn't help it. I moved my hand from his knee until my arm was around him, hand on the arm not resting on me.

I thought for sure he would move away...and I couldn't help but smile a little when he didn't.

"Well, we're going to try anyway." I told him. " _I'm_ going to try."

And if I heard a small sniff and felt a drop of water on my shoulder, I didn't say a thing. Nothing at all.


	22. Food Shopping

**Stiles**

Friday, December 20th. School had just finished and it was time to head home. I was pretty much beaming, since that meant I wouldn't have to step foot into that building until January 6th, when Christmas vacation was over.

Which meant I didn't have to see Gabe for a while...

Thank _fuck_ for that!

So, I was walking through the halls with Allison, Erica and Lydia – Erica came to find us after Allison, Lydia and I had finished our English class – trying to move through the mass of students, to get to the school's parking lot. We did this every Friday...well; we didn't when I was avoiding them all, but before that and now we did that every Friday.

It was strange to think that I had fallen so easily into this routine with all of them so quickly, when I always tried to stay as far away from people as possible – and vice versa. But the Pack...they were different. They were kind; caring...they actually _wanted me_. No one wanted _me_.

But they did. And they made it _very_ obvious. Especially since Wednesday.

"Five days until Christmas!" Allison squealed, elbowing me slightly. "You excited?"

"Not really..." I mumbled. "Things usually got worse on Christmas day..."

I realised, belatedly, that I shouldn't have mentioned that...especially since it sent the three of them into a fit, yelling about how they had to make it ' _the best Christmas_ ever'. I would have been worried, if it wasn't funny to watch or quite touching that they would do that for me...

Huh... I never thought this would ever happen...

The three of them were going on about... _something_ to do with decorations and getting Derek to agree, just as we stepped out of the building and into the parking lot. I couldn't help but grin over at the guys as they heard what the girls were going on about, seeing their amused faces.

We had just got to the bottom of the stairs and I thought that, maybe, today would be the only day where I hadn't seen Gabriel. He hadn't been lingering in the hallways after any of my lessons or free periods and I hadn't seen him at all. It was like a Christmas miracle!

But then I saw him.

He was leaning against the wall we were just about to pass, pushing off when I walked close enough.

"Hey there, Sexy." Gabriel grinned, falling into step beside me.

"Fuck off." I sighed.

"Oh, Stiles, don't be like that." Erica said, rolling her eyes. "He's only being nice. Give the guy a chance."

It was official, Erica and gone absolutely _insane_! I told her as such, which caused her to walk off in a huff, followed by Allison and Lydia – well, Allison was dragged...

_Why couldn't Derek be here already?!_

I only realised I had stopped walking when I turned around, after hearing someone laughing. Gabriel was still standing there, wide smile in place, chuckling a little at the reaction of the blonde.

"You're friends are pretty cool, Angel Face." Gabriel told me.

"Stop it!" I growled. "For the love of God, stop it and leave me alone!"

"There's only one way I'll leave you alone, Bright Eyes."

Gabriel stepped closer to me, which made me take an immediate step backwards. Of course, I hadn't realised we had switched places until my back hit the wall of the school building.

Gabriel didn't stop.

He just got closer and closer.

My heart rate sped up, my throat tightened. All I wanted was to get away, but any time I was put in this position before... Well, it never ended well for me...

"I'm _not_ going on a date with you, Jackass. I don't want to!" I muttered, my voice surprisingly steady. "So, just leave me alone."

"That's a lie, if I ever heard one, Cowboy." Gabriel chuckled, stepping closer still. "I know you want it."

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, Doll Face."

" _He said, leave him alone."_ a voice growled.

Gabriel spun round so fast that he almost fell over. But he didn't. The blonde backed up a little as he came face to face with a pissed off and glaring Derek, his heart beating like a drum.

I let out a relieved sigh and slouched back into the wall, now I knew someone was here to help me. I didn't hear anything that was being said, only a reassuring murmur in my ear before a hand was on my shoulder and steering me away.

The last I saw of Gabriel that day was his leaning against the wall, looking like a ghost.

Yeah, I _definitely_ had feelings for the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

I was actually, surprisingly, very happy when we got home – _man, I kept saying that..._ I mean, the look on Gabriel's face after Derek showed up was priceless! I just wished I had a camera for that moment...

We were all sitting in the living room – the usual place we all congregated – in our usual positions. I had one of my sketch pads out again – seriously, Derek keeps leaving art supplies on the desk in my room, when I'm not around – drawing one of the images I had stowed away in my head.

It was of Talia again, but this time with her husband Oliver and her brother...I think her brother was called Peter. I remember them standing outside their house as they watched mom and I drive up, the three of them smiling easily.

I had pretty much every single metal case of sketching and coloured pencils next to me, each one of them open with a piece of paper next to them so I could test the shade of each one before I decided which to use. The thing with drawing, for me, is – like music – helps me forget everything for a little while, which in turn made me block out going on around me at the time. It always happened, but I never knew why.

"So... Are you _really_ still a virgin?" a voice close to me asked, snapping me out of my little bubble.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up, stopping the pencil in my hand. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Are you _really_ still a virgin?" Erica repeated.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes as turned my head down towards the pad again, returning the pencil back to the paper. I nodded anyway, answering her question anyway, just so she wouldn't keep bugging me with it – I knew she would, it was obvious.

"How? How can you live like that?" she questioned it.

"Easy. I'm doing it right now." I replied.

"Don't you, I don't know, miss it?"

"You can't miss what you never had. Besides, why would I? You know about Zane and what he tried to pull."

That had the desired effect, she went quiet. Everyone did. They all just went back to watching TV while I turned back to the picture.

* * *

"Hey, Stiles, what are you drawing?" Isaac asked from where he was sitting next to me.

"Dude, you can see it if you just lean over." I told him, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but you asked us to stop looking at what you draw."

Oh yeah... How could I forget that? Sighing a little, I turned the – now finished – picture towards him, showing Talia, Oliver and Talia's younger brother Peter standing in front of a house.

Everyone else pretty much gathered around, trying to get a look t it.

Of course, I can't say I expected Peter and Derek's reactions though...

The two Hales tensed up, eyes wide, as they stared at the paper. A scent of pain, anger and sadness washed over the two, for reasons I did not know. The other wolves caught it too looking up at the two older wolves with concern.

Slowly, I closed my sketch pad, suddenly feeling guilty for causing such a reaction.

"A-Are you two alright?" I asked, hesitantly.

The two nodded stiffly, not taking their eyes off of the pad I held in my hands.

"I think you broke them, Stilinski." Jackson muttered.

"Well, I didn't mean to, Whittemore." I mumbled back.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Jackson was smirking a little.

"Stiles... Who are those people?" Peter finally asked in a small voice.

"Friends of my mom..." I explained, carefully. "I only met them and their family, about, five times, maybe a little more, but they were nice people. My mom knew Talia – the woman in the picture – when they were in high school, they even went to the same college. Mom knew Talia was a werewolf and Talia knew what mom was... They were good friends. The other two are... _were_ Talia's husband, Oliver, and her younger brother, I think his name was Peter, like yours."

Peter nodded glancing over at Derek. The younger Hale looked as if he had seen a ghost and I still, for the life of me, couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Late Saturday morning, when everyone was awake, I decided to go for a run. Of course, I was doing this run a little different. I shifted into my fox when upstairs, trotting down the stairs, making sure someone noticed me leave the house – Danny in this case –, so they knew where I had gone.

I remember it had been strange the first time I had run as a fox, a little freaked out about everything being so low down and seeing things differently to how I usually did. Of course, I had gotten used to that now, embracing the newness of how I saw things, compared to how I did on a daily bases.

I liked the wind through my fur and the earth under my paws. I liked the speed and agility that came with being so small.

I just liked it.

Being like this...I just got to let everything go and run. Give into half of the animal side of me and just not care about anything to do with being human.

I think I may have stayed a wolf or a fox forever, if I didn't have a home or people to go back to now.

It was still strange to me.

_Home._

I don't think I was ever going to get used to that. Not ever.

* * *

When I got back to the house, a few hours later, I glanced through the window to the living room briefly. I smiled as much as I could as a fox, seeing everyone gathered together.

_This was home._

I made my way slowly – as a fox – towards the house, using my paw to softly know the wood, to get one of them to open the door. I didn't have to wait long, since someone opened the door after a few seconds of me standing there.

I looked up into the eyes of Peter, the older Hale smirking down at me.

"Stiles is back." he told the others, as I walked through the door.

I stretched a little once inside the warm house, the lower half of my fox-shifted body bending to the floor. Peter just chuckled before walking back into the living room.

I had just started to walk up the stairs when I caught sight of Derek sitting in his armchair, in the living room, when I looked back at them all. He looked so... _sad_. Something inside me ached, almost pulling me towards him, telling me to go make everything alright.

That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was human again. I stretched lazily, before padding over to my attached bathroom to brush my teeth and, uh, _take care of business_.

Once back in my room, I pulled on the pyjamas that I must have forgotten to put on last night – _man, that must have been some run_ –, so I was at least _a little_ presentable to go out of my room.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, I found that I was up later than normal, but I still had enough time to make breakfast before everyone appeared.

Which was exactly what happened.

Breakfast and coffee was ready _just_ as people walked in and took their seats at the table, yawning slightly as they tried to wake up fully.

"So, Stiles," Peter started, smirking a little, when we were all eating, everyone else – except Derek – giggling. "What was with Derek guarding last night, after your run?"

"My what?" I asked, frowning up at the older wolf.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't remember!"

"That's what I'm telling you. And you can tell I'm not lying."

Everyone went quiet. Well, as quiet as you could while nine people at the table were snickering.

"What did I do?" I sighed, already knowing I didn't want to know.

**Derek:** _**Saturday, December 21** _ _**st** _ _**2013 – After Stiles Got Back From His Run ** _

_I couldn't help what I felt after seeing that picture Stiles drew. I mean, it was of my mom, my dad and my uncle!_

_It was then that I realised why I recognised the black wolf cub Stiles had in his room. It was then that I remembered who was holding it in my memory. It was then I remember the little kid who visited very rarely, but was still my greatest friend, even if he was seven years younger than me._

_I had met Stiles before. I_ knew _Stiles and his mom. And Stiles knew me and my family, even if he didn't recognise Peter and me._

_I thought about this all the while Stiles was out for his run, even when he came back. Nothing and no one had been able to drag me away from my thoughts._

_Well, that_ was _the case. But it seemed like a lap full of Stiles in fox form was enough to drag me out of my head._

_He had pretty much curled up on my lap, head facing me. His – purple – eyes were wide, almost sad, his ears drooping slightly like a dog's. I place my hands either side of him, starting to lift him up to move him, when he started to growl viciously._

_I looked over at the rest of the Pack, who seemed just as shocked as I did._

" _I suggest you put him down, nephew." Peter said. "It seems that Mr Stilinski is not a fan of being manhandled."_

_Rolling my eyes, I placed the Stiles fox on the floor, beside my chair, before leaning back into the cushions. Of course, then he was back on my lap._

_This went on a couple of times: me moving him, Stiles growling, me placing him on the floor, Stiles jumping back onto my lap. This happened for five minutes, before I just gave in and left him, curled up on my lap._

_The rest of the Pack had no problem laughing at my expense, since I couldn't move. Though I couldn't help but chuckle slightly whenever Stiles growled at anyone who tried to touch me or him – he almost bit Jackson..._

_At one point, I noticed that my right hand had dropped, idly stroking the soft, short fur on the top of his head, between his ears. Fox-Stiles leaned into my hand, nuzzling it slightly and licking my wrist sometimes._

_It should have been weird. It should have been strange._

_But it felt right._

_It was when everyone was going to bed that I had a small challenge._

_I had to carry Stiles up the stairs, since he refused to let me put him down. So far, everything was fine. I had just placed him on his bed, once I was in his room, and I was about to leave... When he_ whimpered _!_

_Fox-Stiles whimpered, because I was about to leave the room._

_What even was this?!_

_I made the mistake of looking back, the small fox – a fox that still looked a lot like a cub, except in height – was sat up, shoulders sagged and head bowed. His tail was curled around him, his eyes wide and still looking as upset as they had earlier._

_It reminded me of how I had found him Wednesday night... And, after that realisation, I just couldn't leave. Not until I knew he was asleep and wouldn't wake up if I moved him and left._

_So, walking back over to his bed, I kicked off my boots, picking up the surprisingly small fox, before lying down with him next to me. Of course, Stiles didn't like that very much, instead hopping onto my chest and curling up into a tiny ball, paws hidden and tail wrapped around him._

_He looked kind of cute like this –_ I will refuse ever thinking that!

_And I stayed there, until he was deep asleep and I was able to lay him under the covers of his bed and sneak into my own room._

**Stiles:** _**Back to Sunday December 22** _ _**nd** _ _**2013 – Kitchen Table** _

"It was _highly_ entertaining." Peter chuckled.

To say I was mortified was an understatement. I was glowing bright red and I just wanted to go and hide.

_Did what I did last night mean anything?_

* * *

Monday, 23rd December.

I, along with everyone else, was dragged to the nearest supermarket, so we could start gathering food for Christmas.

Now, you're probably thinking that it was boring and useless and all that stuff, thinking how it should just be the parents – or in this case, Peter and Derek.

But I liked it.

I liked being out and helping make decisions, especially when I was being _asked_. It was a nice feeling, being wanted. Of course, Jackson complained. Lydia complained. Erica complained.

Everyone complained a little.

Well, everyone but Isaac and me.

We were the only two that really seemed to appreciate the normalcy of just simple food shopping. That was probably why the two of us were so... _enthusiastic_ to help.

We had gone down the fruit and vegetable aisle, when it first happened. This little old woman had been walking down the aisle, when her basket toppled over, everything spilling out.

And no one stopped to help her.

So, putting down whatever I was holding, I jogged over to her, helping to pick up all the things that had fallen out.

"There you go, ma'am." I smiled, once everything was put away again. "Would you like me to help you with the rest of you shopping?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, young man." she replied, taking hold of my arm to help her walk. "You don't get many like you nowadays."

"No, ma'am."

"And so polite too. This is just my lucky day."

* * *

For about an hour, I helped Mrs Jones – the old woman – with her shopping. She told me stories of her children and grandchildren, stories about when she was a little girl. It felt nice that she seemed to trust me enough to tell me these things.

She even asked about me. Where I was originally from, what I'm doing now. Things like that. I could sense that it was ok to tell her these things, somehow knowing that she wouldn't be like any of the other assholes around town.

"You are such a delightful young man, helping an old bag like me." she said, as we walked towards the car she had gotten here in.

"You're not an ' _old bag_ ', you're a great woman." I told her.

"Oh, such a sweetie."

I couldn't help but smile. The woman reminded me of my own grandma. Well, when she was still alive...

Once we got to the car, I opened the trunk with one hand, since Mrs Jones was still holding onto my other arm. She only let go once I started to load her bags into the trunk of her car and she was leaning on the side of the car.

I was down to the last few bags, listening to Mrs Jones talk about how the town used to be when she was a little younger, telling me about a few good places to go. I thought that I was going to be able to finish helping her without any trouble from anyone.

And then someone – I assume her daughter – got out of the car.

She had obviously only _just_ seen me, which was why she was only getting out now, stalking around to where Mrs Jones and I were.

"Get away from my mother!" the younger woman shrieked. "How dare you harass an old woman."

Of course that would happen...

"Ma'am, I am simply helping your elderly mother with her groceries, since you refuse to." I sighed, continuing to pack away the bags.

* * *

Once I was done, Mrs Jones offered me a few bucks for giving her a helping hand, but I refused. I wasn't about to take money from someone because I offered to help them. That just wasn't right...

So, once I had finished up, I said my goodbyes and went back to find the others.

Along my way, I asked a few others if they needed help. Some accepted...others just scoffed and said they'd rather not be associated with the likes of me. I just shrugged it off, saying that was there decision, as I continued on my way to find everyone else.

I found them all picking out a turkey. They were split in half, saying one was better that the other. It was a fairly amusing sight.

"Get both." I chuckled, walking towards them. "We're gunna need them."

"There you are!" Allison sighed. "You just disappeared."

"I was helping someone."

I should have been a little hurt by the look of surprise on their faces... But I just found it funny.

* * *

As we continued to walk around the store, I kept helping a few people, earning a thankful yet slightly shocked look from them all. I even caught the Pack glancing my way looking a little more surprised than before.

Of course, people kept scoffing and walking away.

"Why do you keep asking if they need help?" Derek asked, this being one of very few things he had said to me after Sunday.

"No one was around to help me when I really needed it, before I met you guys... So, why not help these people?" I shrugged.

I just carried on down the aisle, leaving them behind a little to dwell on what I had said.

While I waited at the end of the aisle, just looking over a few things on the shelves, I noticed a rather short man trying to reach for something on a shelf he couldn't reach. So, naturally, I walked over and asked if he would like me to get it for him.

"I don't need someone like _you_ doing anything for me!" he spat. "Stay away from me, you disgusting person."

I shook my head slightly, as I turned around, finding the Pack watching on, all of them glaring after the man.

"They don't even want your help, yet you still offer it." Peter mused, looking back to me, his eyes softened a great deal.

"I may not like or trust anyone in here, a part from the end of you of course, but they are still people." I replied. "And you never know when they need a bit of help."

* * *

Back home, after everything was put away in the kitchen, I grabbed the few cases of beer I managed to get from the store. When people don't want you around, they never seem to ask for ID...

So, it looked like I was getting drunk this holiday.

Even after all these years, it was hard without mom. Before, I would normally be locked in a basement, too focused on the pain I was feeling to think about anything else... But this was the first Christmas in five/six years that I was actually going to celebrate.

The first time in five/six years that I was going to be able to move around.

The first time in five/six years that I was going to be able to smile and laugh... Instead of cry and be all bloody.

It was a lot to take in.

So I settled for getting pissed.

I had enough to last me until tomorrow as well, so I was going to be one happy camper.

Being part fox didn't just slow down my healing time, but it also allowed for me to get drunk – no high, never high. I had first found out after a week of being with Zane – a friend of his was having a party and I thought I would try it...it ended with me getting plastered, but I was in control of every decision I made.

Sighing a little, I leaned back against the wall of the house, from where I sat on the porch. Looking out and up at the stars I could see in the sky, I lifted the bottle in my hand slightly.

"Miss you mom." I whispered. "I love you and I wish you were here... You would love them all."

Feeling my eyes stinging a bit, I brought the neck of the bottle to my mouth, tilting it back to pour some of the cold bitter liquid down my throat.

I wished my mom was with me... But at least I wasn't completely alone anymore.


	23. Christmas Day

**Stiles**

Christmas Eve went just the same as the evening before – me drinking on the porch. I stayed out there for as long as I could, just tipping the cold and bitter liquid down my throat.

They all tried to get me inside at one time or another, or at least to try to stop me drinking. But they couldn't get me to do anything of the sort.

There was one point were everyone kind of left the house, leaving only Isaac and me behind. The Pup just sat next to me, saying nothing. He was the kind of company I needed at times like these. Because he knew what I had been through and vice versa.

But I ended up giving Isaac one of the beers and telling him everything.

"You know you can't keep this a secret from them forever, right?" Isaac asks, staring down at the bottle in his hands.

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed, quietly. "I just can't, right now."

"I get it, I do. But at some point you need to tell them. They helped me... We can all do the same for you too. You can't just drown yourself in booze, or lock yourself away in your room, or avoid us for the rest of your life."

The kid was right. I knew the kid was right. And I could admit that.

But it was easy to admit that someone else is right, than admitting your past to people.

* * *

I woke up in the morning at six in the morning.

It took me a moment to kind of register where I was, remember that I was in my room at the Hale house and not in my dad's bedroom.

Groaning from the dull throb in my head – _hello, hangover_ – I dragged myself out of bed, walking around like a zombie until I was actually ready to go downstairs.

I was the only one up – obviously – since it was so early in the morning. But, hey, if you wanted to cook a Christmas dinner, sometimes you would have to get up early. When I was, about, seven, I remember waking up early to help my mom cook on Christmas. That was the first time I had ever helped out with cooking a Christmas dinner.

As I walked past the living room – heading to the kitchen – I caught the sparkle of the lights of the tree. I stopped for a moment, looking over to it and just...smiling.

_**FLASHBACK: Friday December 13** _ _**th** _ _**2013** _

" _Come on, Stiles!" Allison giggled, dragging me into the living room by the wrist. "You_ have _to help!"_

" _Well, I don't_ have _to..." I started, but still letting the human hunter pull me along._

_We had already decorated the house, each of us putting up decorations in our own rooms. I had been pulled between different rooms to help out – including the kitchen, living room, and the outside of the house – and now I was being dragged back into the living room, from the front porch._

_To help put up and decorate the fake tree._

_The last time I decorated a tree for Christmas, I was nine. It was the last Christmas I spent with my mom. The last Christmas I_ ever _celebrated. When the Pack found that out, they pretty much freaked, demanding that I was having the decision in everything Christmas-y related._

_I didn't think they actually meant it..._

_But they did. It really did mean a lot._

"So, Stiles. What colour tinsel?"

"Star or angel?"

"Fake snow, yay or nay?"

_I was asked so many questions at once that not even my enhanced hearing could make them all out._

_But instead of flinching back like I used to at all the noise...I just laughed._

_I don't know who it shocked more, me or them... But I couldn't stop laughing long enough to think about it._

_**END OF FLASHBACK: Back to Wednesday, 25** _ _**th** _ _**December 2013** _

The tree had red and blue lights, gold and silver tinsel, and a range of different ornaments and baubles, with an angel on the top. I remember how some of them – Lydia – didn't think that any of it would work... But they – Lydia – were happily surprised when they saw it all finished and standing proudly in the corner of the living room.

It was a little strange, seeing a Christmas tree and presents and decorations again, especially in the place that I know considered home. I mean, it was a nice strange...but strange none the less.

* * *

Moving around the kitchen, I set about making breakfast, as well as starting on the turkey and other Christmas-y food. Man, if people thought making dinner for their family at Christmas was hard, they should try making it for nine werewolves and one human, as well as themselves!

It makes everything so much more hectic.

But it was worth it. These guys had already done so much for me in the short amount of time that I had known them, and they probably would be eating out or ordering in if I was cooking... It was the least I could do after everything...

Besides, I loved to cook. It reminded me of the days where I didn't have to worry about anything...

But it also meant I would be out of everyone's hair for the majority of the day, leaving them to celebrate properly, so I didn't bum them out with anything I did or said.

I had to try to keep this happy.

* * *

Two hours after the others had come downstairs, exchanging a 'Merry Christmas' with the everyone else and eating breakfast after they had showed up, they were now all in the living room, the TV on a channel that was playing Christmas films all day.

It was after those two hours that I heard footsteps coming closer, stopping just inside the doorway to the kitchen.

Glancing behind me, I found Peter standing there, leaning against the doorframe, and staring down at the ground a little. If I had my back turned to the door then the older wolf was still hesitant to walk in... I felt a little guilty about that, but Peter had assured me countless times that he was like that because he didn't want me to have any more unnecessary panic while living in the house.

"Hey, Peter-Creeper." I grinned, turning back to...well, I can't actually remember – by this time everything I was doing had just blurred together. "You need anything?"

"Oh, no." the older Hale replied, clearing his throat and walking further into the kitchen. "I was just wondering if you wanted any assistance."

Now, that made me stop.

I dropped the knife I was using onto the chopping board, spinning around to pretty much stare at him, as if he had just suddenly sprouted another head.

"Sorry... Could you repeat that?" I asked, slowly.

"Would you like any help?" Peter asked, frowning, as if what he said was the simplest thing in the world.

To anyone else, it would have been.

To me? It was something that I hadn't heard in years.

No one had asked me if I had wanted help with anything, and I told Peter as much. People had just always left me to it, leaving me to find my own way around things. Even back in Dallas people saw me as a hindrance, wanting to stay as far away from the 'troubled' kid as possible, leaving his ' _Saint_ ' of a father to deal with him.

No one had ever asked if I wanted help before.

And even though this was just for cooking...it still meant a lot to me.

"You know how to make anything?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Not at all." Peter grinned. "But I am always ready to learn something new."

* * *

In the end I had Peter, Boyd, Danny, Erica and Jackson in the kitchen, helping me cook. Any time I asked why they were helping; one of them would just shrug and say how it's not fair that I should be left to do everything, when I do that every day.

I tried telling them that I _wanted_ to do it for them, but they wouldn't listen. They would just ignore my complaining and carry on with the task I had shown them how to do, while they muttered about how they _wanted_ to help.

I caught myself thinking about how great each and every one of these people really was.

They took me in off of the streets.

They stood up against class mates for and with me.

They – well, Derek – helped me with Zane, and Isaac with everything else.

They befriend me.

They helped me when I really needed it...

My luck had started to change when I met them, because now there were people who were willing to look out for me, for nothing in return. They had given me everything I thought I could never have – that I _still_ thought I couldn't have.

They had helped me to start to trust again. Letting me see that, sometimes, it was good to take a chance in someone. Because that's what they did with me.

They all took a chance in me. Just like I took a chance on all of them.

I couldn't bring myself to regret that decision.

* * *

Lunch was actually great.

Everything that Peter, Boyd, Erica, Danny and Jackson had helped make tasted _awesome_ , the turkey wasn't dry... The taste brought back a lot of good memories and, at the moment, it was starting a lot more.

The meal went by just like any other, only this time we all practically _forced_ one of those paper crown things onto Derek's head... It took a lot less persuading than I had first thought, especially since after I had asked him – throwing in my own puppy eyes for good measure – he did it straight away.

I would have thought more about what that meant, and probably have glared at the others for their comments and smirks and wiggling eyebrows, but I was too distracted by the small smile and colour on Derek's face...

It wasn't too long after we finished that we all found ourselves in the living room, everyone deciding to leave washing up until tomorrow.

In the living room, everyone was sitting on the floor next to their other half, which left Derek, Peter and I sitting fairly close together but with a little distance between us. Everyone was taking it in turns to open gifts and it was easy to decide on who was first.

I mean, why would we wait to see Isaac's face just light up?

Especially when he saw just how much he got. And when he saw who gave some of them to him.

"Told you Santa was real." Isaac muttered, childishly sticking his tongue out at Jackson before ripping into the paper.

_**FLASHBACK – Thursday, December 19** _ _**th** _ _**2013** _

_After school, I was sitting in the living room, curled up in one corner of the couch, happily sketching the Christmas tree sat opposite me, in the corner of the living room. Everything was quiet, everything was calm._

_The only thing that would make it better would be if it were snowing._

_But that seemed a little_ too _perfect._

_Right now, I was just content for this. I liked what was happening now._

_Well, I did until an_ extremely _upset Isaac stormed into the room, throwing himself down onto the couch, with four of the Betas following him._

_Anger, hurt and sadness in its purest form emitted of the kid, immediately making both my wolf and fox whine. So, placing my sketching pencil between the two pages, I closed my sketching pad and placed it down on the coffee table, before turning towards them all._

" _Jackson, stop it!" Allison yelled._

" _No! He has to grow up at some point!" Jackson shouted. "I just seem to be the only one with enough balls to tell him!"_

" _What the hell's going on?" I interrupted, all of them spinning around now they knew I was there._

_Danny looked murderous, looking like he was going to kill his best friend; Allison looked as if she wanted to beat Jackson round the head repeatedly; Erica looked seconds away from shifting and attacking Jackson; Jackson himself just looked fed up._

" _Jackson's being a douche!" Danny growled, angrily._

_I actually took a step back in surprise, since the Danny I had come to know was nothing like this... I guess it was a completely different story when it came to Isaac._

" _Well, I gathered that much myself." I nodded. "What did_ _he_ do _?"_

" _All I did was tell Isaac that Santa does._ Not _. Exist." Jackson hissed._ _"He's too old to believe in some old guy coming down the chimney or whatever."_

_A spike of anger and a heavier scent of sadness overwhelmed me senses. Looking down at the blonde haired kid, I found that he had curled up into a ball, tears falling down his cheeks like mad._

_Those tears were the last straw for me._

" _Can the four of you leave, please?" I asked, trying to stay civil for now._

" _What? No!" Erica protested. "Why should we?!"_

_Growling quietly, yet loud enough for them all to hear me, I allowed the red to seep into my eyes, my status as an Alpha overpowering them. Even though they weren't my Betas, they still ended up bearing their necks in a submissive gesture before turning tail and leaving to room._

_By the time I was sitting down again, Isaac had buried his head into his knees, sobbing freely now... I don't know what was going on, or why I felt this tug in my chest, or why my wolf and fox were crying out like they were...but I knew I needed to do something. Anything to get the hyperactive, innocent little kid back to normal._

_So I did the only thing I could think of. The only thing I knew to do when someone was crying._

_It was easier than I thought to just slide closer and pull the kid in for a hug. I think he stopped crying more out of surprise for me initiating such a thing, than anything else. But he didn't comment. He just shuffled a little closer, sniffling a little._

_We stayed like that until Isaac was calm and less teary. When he was, the kid sat up straighter with a sheepish and apologetic smile in place._

" _Don't let Jackson get to you, Pup." I told him, handing him the box of tissues from the mantel on the fire place. "He's just sour about only getting coal from Santa."_

_And it worked; I got a laugh out of the kid. I smiled a little, placing my hand on his shoulder._

" _Loads of people will tell you that Santa isn't real. They'll probably poke fun at the fact that you believe in him, while they don't, and they'll try to make you feel like the size of a pin." I told him, not really knowing why or how I was coming up with this crap. "But you believe in what you want, ok? Jackson doesn't know if Santa's real or not, he's never seen them. No one has."_

_Isaac looked up, smiling a little, nodding his head and sniffling again._

" _You believe in what you want, because it's true to you. Who gives a crap about what anyone else thinks?" I continued, pulling my friend – never thought I'd say that before – closer. "And don't let anyone tell you any different, Pup. Because, you know what, I believe in Santa too."_

" _Really?" Isaac asked, voice croaky from crying, not picking up on the lie I just told._

" _Really._ _Now come on, you sound like a frog, you need some water. Besides, I think Danny might maim me if I keep you away from him any longer."_

_Isaac just laughed, softly saying thanks as we walked out of the living room and into the kitchen._

_It was later that night, as I sat in my room drawing again, that there was a knock at my door. I had left it open, a small habit I had gotten into doing unless I wanted some alone time or I was asleep. Looking up, I found Derek standing just outside the doorway. He raised an eyebrow in question, to which I just smiled and set my sketch book down on my bedside table._

_Derek took that to mean come in, which it did, closing the door softly behind him. That was another strange thing I was still getting used to... I was used to doors slamming. But not in this house._

_The younger Hale walked over, until he was standing at the foot of my bed, hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans._

_For a long moment, he just stood there, staring at me. Not glaring, just...watching._

" _I saw what you did for Isaac." Derek finally said. "Thank you."_

_And, what now?_

" _Isaac's father never told him about Santa. Isaac learnt it from his teachers and the other kids at his school. So, because his father didn't know he knew...Isaac never got told if the guy in the red suit that appeared at Christmas was real or not." Derek explained. "When I first took Isaac in, made him part of my Pack, I found this out rather quickly. We all did. So, we decided to play along, for his benefit. We couldn't do that to him. Jackson... Well, Jackson is an ass. We don't know why he does things like this. But not many people would have done what you did. So... Thank you."_

_I nodded, slowly. Not really knowing what to say._

_Well, I didn't, until something that Isaac told me while we were in the kitchen came to mind._

" _Why haven't you ever, I dunno, pretended to be Santa?" I asked, curiously. "He thinks he's a bad kid and that's why he'd the only one that's never been visited by Santa, he told me himself. It would probably make him the happiest pup in the world if someone did that for him."_

_Derek stopped for a moment, looking as if that idea had never crossed his mind before. He smiled slightly, nodding a little, as he thought of something. But all Derek did was thank me again, said goodnight and left._

_**FLASHBACK – Sunday, December 22** _ _**nd** _ _**2013** _

_Sometime after lunch, way after the embarrassing discussion of what I did as my fox self the previous night, Derek had dragged me – not literally – out to his car. I asked where we were going, but he just told me to '_ get in _' and '_ wait and see _'. I did so with a, slightly exaggerated, sigh._

_So, I waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_I waited for an hour and forty six minutes, until we were in Red Bluff._

_Frowning slightly, I turned until I was facing away from the window and towards the Sourwolf in the seat next to me._

" _I was thinking about what you said Thursday night. About actually pretending 'Santa' came to the house." Derek told me as he pulled into a parking lot. "I thought you could give me a hand."_

" _Really?!" I grinned._

_Something I said had caused this._

_Something I said was going to make Isaac a very happy puppy..._

_This had to be the best day ever!_

_I could see Derek fighting a smile of his own, trying to keep it small. I was just about ready to burst, thinking of how happy this was going to make my friend._

_I pretty much jumped out of the Camaro, grabbing Derek's hand – once he had gotten out and locked the car – and ran towards the first store that looked remotely interesting. And if I didn't let go for a very long while, well...then that was my business._

_As we walked around the town, Derek and I found a lot of stuff to give to Isaac as 'Santa'. I felt guilty for not being able to chip in with the cost – it was my idea after all, initially – but Derek played the Alpha card._

_As we walked, we talked. Not about anything in particular, just talking. I even found out a few things about Derek that he had been reluctant to share before._

_Derek told me, briefly, about his girlfriend Paige and what happened with her. He told me, briefly, about Kate Argent and what happened there – especially with the fire. I refrained from asking any questions on those subjects... Derek told me he had two sisters, one older and one younger, both by a few years, so he got to know what it was like to be both the youngest and the oldest. He told me about the rest of his Pack – not that he named people, unless it was Peter – and everything they used to do together, everywhere they used to go. He told me about the books he liked, the music he listened to... Surprisingly, we both had similar tastes, in...well...everything. We had many things in common, though we disagreed with each other on a few points that the other would make..._

_I found out, whilst on this little shopping trip, that Derek Hale and I were actually pretty compatible._

_Which did nothing to stop my attraction for him._

**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to Wednesday, December 25** **th** **2013**

I glanced over at Derek; both of us smiling a little as we watched Isaac excitedly open everything in front of him. He nearly squealed at the sight of what ' _Santa_ ' had brought him and what the rest of his Pack had got for him.

Jackson, the poor guy, just looked confused as hell.

It went on like that, one by one everyone opening what the others had given them. I was content in just sitting there and watching, smiling at their closeness.

I was not prepared to be handed four presents.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered out, looking at them all in shock as I stared at the four wrapped boxes in front of me.

"Did you really think we were going to leave you out?" Boyd asked, the left side of his mouth curled up into a sort-of-smile.

"Please be serious." Lydia sighed, grinning. "Now, open them."

It took me a few more moments to get over the shock of it all. These people who had known me for just over three months had actually gotten me Christmas gifts...

Gingerly, I reached for the second smallest box. The tag read it was from Isaac, Danny, Erica and Boyd. I glanced at the four of them, all of them nodding to encourage me to open it.

So I did. I unwrapped the wrapping paper, revealing a brown cardboard box. Inside the box was a black cell phone. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the sleek, black model, a little wary about the fact that a cell phone could, in fact, be tracked... But did I really need to worry about that with them?

I looked up, getting ready to thank them, when Erica held up her hand, stopping me before I could speak.

"Open them all, and _then_ thank us." she told me, laughing a little.

Nodding, I reached for the next box. This one was longer and flatter; the tag reading it was from Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison. I repeated with this one what I did with the phone, this time, revealing a black laptop, case and all.

I could already feel the tightening of my throat and the stinging of my eyes.

Before I started to say anything, I looked at the remaining two packages, reaching for the smaller of the two, which just happened to be the smallest out of the four of them.

This one was square-ish and the tag said it was from, well, _everyone_. After unwrapping it, I found that it was a box that jewellery would come in. Tilting my head to the right a little, I put the box down in front of me, glancing at all of them. All of them – even Derek – were grinning at each other as they watched me... It was kind of unnerving.

So I turned my attention back to the box in front of me.

It was a ring.

The ring itself was gold, small black triskelion symbols surrounding it.

I stared at it for a long time before looking up at all of them

"Hey, it's just a ring, if you don't like it we can take it back." Boyd told me.

Smiling a little, I shook my head, looking back down at the gold and black object.

"I don't like it...I love it..." I muttered, feeling a little embarrassed at the admission.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Erica questioned.

I looked back up, giving her a tired and sad smile.

"I haven't celebrated Christmas in ten years... I forgot about _getting_ gifts." I said, quietly. "I miss her, you know..."

Everyone kind of went quiet. As the silence stretched on, I picked up the gold band, sliding it onto my right ring finger.

Before the silence could go on any longer, the largest box was pushed in front of me by Peter. It was a big box. A really big box. And I mean big as in tall. Tall like Boyd, but not as tall as him. I looked at the tag, seeing that this one was from Peter and Derek.

I had to stand up to take most of the wrapping paper off and to open the box but, when I looked inside, I couldn't help 'eep'.

"You got me a guitar!" I beamed.

It was a natural coloured electro-acoustic guitar, with a capo and an amp and a strap and _everything_ I would need for it. I was, essentially, freaking out right now, because this was a _fucking awesome guitar_!

"I would hug you all right now, but I have no idea where to start." I laughed.

I realised that, by saying that, I had opened myself up to the attack that followed. I was pretty much tackled to the ground, being squashed to death by nine werewolves and one human.

I never thought I would like that...

The warmth and the weight made me think that this could have been what it was like if I had any brothers or sisters, or if my mom never died. I made me think that this is what it could have been like if I was actually part of a Pack... It was a really nice feeling.

By the time I had wriggled out from underneath all of them, I was laughing like crazy.

"Thank you." I told them, once I had gotten my breath back. "I... It means a lot to me."

All of them just grinned at me, still touching me in some way... Of course, they were all kind of confused when I jumped up and started searching behind one of the units in the living room.

"Stiles... What are you...?" Derek started, only to be cut off by my triumphant yell.

I pulled out a few packages of my own, sorting them all out quickly before handing them all out easily.

"I only have, like, nine dollars to my name... But I still wanted to get you guys something." I explained as they all stared at the two things in their hands. "So, instead, I did this."

They all opened them at the same time, coming face to face with two pictures each, that I had drawn. All of them had a portrait of themselves along with something special...something that meant something to them.

Allison had a picture of her mom, because she said she didn't have a decent one.

Boyd had a picture of the ice skating rink. He had once shown me a picture of it when he let the whole Pack in without anyone known, so I had remade that picture for him on a larger scale.

Danny had a picture of his parents, since he never really saw them.

Erica had a picture of her two favourite guys – Boyd and Isaac.

Isaac had a picture of his mom, since he couldn't really remember her.

Jackson had a picture of his biological parents, since he never got to meet them – I was good with hacking too.

Lydia had a picture of her and Jackson. She showed me this one picture the previous month and was devastated when she couldn't find it again after that... So I recreated it from memory.

Peter had a picture of his Pack. His _old_ Pack. I had found a picture that was fading and ripped from when I first went into his room, so I decided to redo it for him...

Scott had a picture of his mom, because even though he got to see her, it wasn't as much as he wanted and he missed her.

For Derek? Well, Derek got the picture I had been working on for a while now – the one on one of my large canvases. What I had been doing on it was drawing the house we were in now – the exterior of it – with the whole Pack standing outside it. I hadn't seen a picture with all of them together yet, so I thought I would make one for them all.

By the looks on their faces, they all loved their gifts.

"Stiles, could I make a request?" Derek asked, quietly, not looking away from the large canvas.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Add yourself to this and then give it back to me."

I was more than a little surprised as Derek handed me the canvas, my mind taking a moment to figure out what he had said.

"What? Why do you want me on there?" I questioned, frowning.

"Really, Stiles? You don't know?" Danny asked, laughing slightly.

"You belong with us." Allison told me.

"Which means you belong on here." Derek added, tapping the canvas. "So, can you add yourself in and then give it back to me?"

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

That night, lying in bed, I stared at: the ring on my finger, the guitar in the corner on its stand, the laptop on my desk and the phone on my bedside table.

The guitar was turned.

The laptop had internet access.

The phone had everyone's numbers programmed in to it.

They had done everything to make sure it was all ready and working for me... That just made everything all the more amazing.

I lay there, twisting the ring twice clockwise and twice anti-clockwise, going back and forth as I stared up at the ceiling, smiling to myself and replaying the events of the day.

This had been an _amazing_ Christmas.


	24. A Place To Finally Call Home

**Stiles**

_I was walking through the trees, my Jeep having broken down the day before. I would have gotten a ride home, with someone from the Pack, but – strangely – they weren't at the university and neither Derek nor Peter showed up._

_So I walked._

_It wasn't the end of the world; I enjoyed walking through the trees, feeling the wind._

_Except, there was no wind..._

_Though I found it weird, I just shrugged it off, just wanting to be back home with my friends._

_But then everything grew dark. The sun left the sky, no moon or stars out, and I could barely see. I couldn't see where I was going, even with sight like mine, what with being half fox and half wolf. But it was as if someone had put a bag over my head, blocking everything out._

This wasn't right.

_I kept walking, even though I couldn't see where I was going. I mean, surely I would find my way back. I had walked around these woods so many times that I should be able to get back to the house._

_So I kept walking._

_And walking._

_And walking._

_But it was as if I was going nowhere. Like a dream where you try to reach the end of a hallway or something, but the distance only seems to become longer. Or, it was like I was walking around in a circle, even though I was going in a straight line, at the moment._

Where even was I now?

_And then I heard a twig snap from behind me. I froze, instantly, the sound echoing around me. Because of that, I couldn't identify where the sound came from... So I took a guess. I turned to the right and ran._

_Ran as fast as I could._

_But, like I said, it was as if I wasn't moving, the distance only got longer._

_Even so, I thought for sure that I must have gotten some distance between me and who/whatever had snapped that twig. Right?_

Wrong!

_Next thing I knew, I had been grabbed from behind, one arm wrapped around my waist and arms, while the other cut across my chest so the hand could cover my mouth. I was dragged backwards, kicking and screaming the whole way..._

_But they didn't let go until they wanted to._

_At the point where they let go of me, I was catapulted down to the sharp ground, the momentum from my struggling not keeping my balance. I flipped over, so I was facing the direction in which I had been let go, assuming the person who dragged me here was still there._

_I could only just make out the dark outline of a person kneeling over my outstretched legs._

" _Why do you keep fighting me, babe?" Zane and Gabriel's voices layered over each other to form one. "Hm? I know you want it. You can't hide it."_

_It was as if I was pinned to the ground and gagged. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I was screwed._

_The Zane/Gabriel hybrid put his weight onto my legs, shoving my shoulders back hard enough that I slammed into the ground. Slowly, they leaned over me, hands coming to rest either side of my head, just above my shoulders, face hovering just above mine._

_And, of course, I could feel their obvious enjoyment digging into my stomach._

_As one of their hands slipped under my shirt, starting to drag down my side and leg, their other hand got a tight grip in my hair, roughly tilting my head to the side and keeping it there._ _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their lean forward slowly, bit by bit dropping his head into the area between my neck and shoulder. He ran the tip of his nose up my skin, his tongue dragging along my flesh at times._

_He kept my head tilted backwards as his hand slowly started making its way back up my leg, curling inwards slightly. But then they just stopped. I thought that, maybe, this was all going to end._

_But I was wrong._

_Instead, letting go of my hair, they flipped me until I was on my hands and knees._

_I seized up in panic._

_With one hand on my hip and the other on my chest, keeping me in place and dragging me back further. I still couldn't move, I still couldn't make a sound... All I could do was just...be there. And I knew exactly what was going to happen._

_I felt them roll their hips into my ass, the moan he let out making me feel sick._

_I felt like crying and screaming and vomiting and just running away._

_I just wanted to be a kid again, with my mom and dad on the couch with me, watching a stupid cheesy movie._

_I just wanted to be away from this place, right here._

_He continued to move his hips, starting to pick up speed as his hand got steadily closer to my crotch._

_"Feels so good, Angel." he whispered in my ear, licking the shell of it. "Gunna get so much better real soon."_

_His hand moved towards the zipper on my jeans, thumb and forefinger gripping the metal, getting ready to pull it down. At the same time, I could feel warm puffs of air on my neck, feeling his head move even closer again._

_As I heard the metal teeth peel away from each other, they dark shadow behind me split in two. In that moment, Gabriel had appeared in front of me, grinning like a three year old going to Disney World. His blonde hair sticking up crazily. Gabriel grabbed both of my wrists, lifting my hands off of the floor, until I was sitting there on my knees. Shifting slightly so his left hand held both of my wrists, Gabriel shuffled forward until he was almost pressed right against me, and dragged his right hand from the base of my neck slowly moving down, down to where the hand belonging to the person behind me was. As his hand got closer, Gabriel tilted his head forward, his breath hitting the side of my neck that wasn't occupied by the guy behind me._

_I caught a glimpse of dark red hair from behind, which only meant that Zane was behind me. I could feel the crazed grin being pressed into one side of my neck as the metal teeth of my zipped was still being pulled away...until it was stopped by the denim._

" _Finally got you where I want you, baby." Zane muttered in my ear, his hand slowly..._

I woke up screaming.

Well, wouldn't you? If your mind was messed up enough to be able to make up that kind of shit? Because, let me tell you, it's _so not_ pleasant!

Shaking and sweating, I stepped out of my bed, pulling on my sneakers and grabbing my red hoodie, heading down stairs. Running was the only way I could clear my head.

So, carefully and quietly, I slipped out of the door to my room and made my way down the hallway to the stairs.

Everything was going fine; no one had walked out of their rooms yet...

And there was a reason for that.

That reason?

None of them were in their rooms.

All of them were gathered in the living room, which, evidentially, was the room I had to pass to get to the front door. So, I just kind of ducked down, trying to sneak out... It was going really well, until...

"Stiles?" Peter's confused voice called out. "Why is your heart thrumming like a humming bird?"

And I just froze.

Sure, I trusted them all – not that I had openly admitted that, but I did – but did I really want them to know what happened? What my dysfunctional brain decided to come up with while I had been enjoying a peaceful sleep after a great Christmas?

No, I really didn't want to be that guy.

"Nightmare." I ended up saying, slowly. " _Extremely bad_ nightmare. Just need to run it off."

And, with that, I launched myself towards the door, flying out of it as fast as I could.

* * *

How could I not notice that it was half eight in the morning?

How could I not realise that a small bit of light was shining through the gap at the bottom of my blind?

For the love of God, these nightmares were making me go crazy!

I had only been running for a few minutes at a slight jog, the cold December wind slicing across my face. Feeling the freeing breeze was the only thing that let me know that _this_ was real, that I wasn't dreaming anymore. That everything was alright.

That Zane wasn't here. That Gabriel wasn't here.

But there was still that fear.

So, yeah, I had only been running from a few minutes, and I wasn't even that far away from the house. That was probably why the whole Pack managed to catch up with me as quickly as they did.

I sighed, not bothering to ask them to leave me alone. It wouldn't work. Never did.

So we ran together.

Even Allison, somehow, managed to keep up for a while... But Scott ended up getting her on his back. What was funny was I wasn't even running at full speed. And being half fox and half wolf, I could run faster than _any_ of them.

Speed. Agility. I had more than they had. But that was one of the perks that came with being a hybrid like me.

* * *

After a while, I could feel the Pack getting weaker.

It wasn't a scent they were giving off. I could _physically feel_ them all getting weaker – tiered – from running so much. That and, also, Jackson wasn't so quiet when he complained. Seriously, if there was an Olympic event based around complaining, Jackson could _possibly_ win it for America, if not then he would be in the top ten.

"Take a break." I sighed, stopping ahead of all of them. "You obviously need it."

Shaking my head – dare I say it – _fondly_ , I turned around to face them all, just as they were collapsing onto the ground.

If you saw the nine mighty werewolves – and one hard-ass human – in this state...you wouldn't be able to help but laugh at them.

And I really did try. _I did!_

Ok, yeah, no. I really _didn't_ try. But it was funny watching all of them lying on the floor, practically on top of one another, panting for breath, looking more like dogs than they ever had in my time knowing them.

"You guys seriously need to do more cardio!" I laughed – not giggled; you have no proof that I giggled.

Oh, if only more people could see Peter's bitch face! It rivalled that of Sam Winchester – if you don't know who that is then I am very ashamed of you! Thinking that only made me laugh harder, which, in the end, meant I had to use the tree closest to me to keep me standing.

But, come on, it was funny! Or was it a ' _you-had-to-be-there-moment_ '?

"Oh, stop with the face, _Petra_." I grinned, using a female variation of the older wolf's name. "If the wind changes, it'll stick like that... Actually, forget what I said. It could be a _massive_ improvement."

While keeping his glare on me, Peter turned slightly towards Derek.

"Can we get the boy a muzzle?" Peter asked, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Creepy Peaty, I'm not into the kinky stuff." I smirked. "Besides, you're _way_ too old for me, and _so not_ my type."

"Just wait until I can move again."

"Dude, I was running at half speed. Good luck trying to catch me, old man."

Yeah, I liked these guys. I liked these guys _a lot_.

* * *

After twenty minutes, I got them all back on their feet, deciding they had enough of a break. Allison was on Scott's back again – which, fair enough – since she was only human.

Again, I was far ahead of them all, trying to get the dream out of my head as I ran. I mean, that _was_ the whole point of this.

But the more I thought about it, the more frustrated I got.

The more frustrated I got, the faster I ran.

The faster I ran, the more I thought about it.

It was a vicious cycle that I couldn't get out of. But the dream got me thinking.

Was it my subconscious telling me that, what I dreamt, I actually wanted to happen? Or was it my subconscious telling me that I was trying to put off the inevitable, that sooner or later Zane and/or Gabriel were going to do _something_ like that and actually go through with it? Did it mean that I should just give up know, let it happen, and then just rid the world of me straight after?

Was that what the dream was trying to get at here?

Was _I_ the reason they were both like that?

No, I couldn't be! I didn't even know Gabriel!

Or was that the point?

I could turn people I don't even know into a monster.

Was that what I did with Zane?

Or was the monster already there, chained up and hidden away, and I just brought it out of them.

Was this all my fault?

I didn't even realise that I had screamed and punched a nearby tree. Not until Derek's hand was gently placed onto my shoulder, hand on my wrist as I drew my arm back to hit the bark again.

Derek was breathing harder than before, meaning he had pushed himself past his limit to try and catch up with me.

And didn't that just make me feel like shit!

Sighing, I dropped my arm, slumping forward until my head was resting on the tree.

I stayed like that, with one of Derek's hands still on my shoulder and the other on my wrist, waiting for the rest of the Pack to catch up. Which only took five minutes.

But five minutes could do wonders when you were trying to calm yourself down.

It was only once they had sat down that I finally told them about my nightmare, only giving them a brief overview. I didn't exactly want to give the names of the people that stared in it, or what they had done exactly. So, I just gave a brief, yet informative, response.

But that didn't fool them.

"It was Zane, wasn't it?" Isaac whispered.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly at his name, looking around just to see if he was lurking around somewhere.

"And...Gabriel." I muttered, nodding.

I guess it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you that Erica and Lydia looked shocked and tried to defend him, saying ' _Gabe isn't like that, Stiles, don't worry. He hasn't hurt a fly, and we've known him since high school._ '

I didn't respond to that, knowing in my heart of hearts that Gabriel was bad news.

* * *

I'm pretty sure the Pack was thanking every God and Angel they could think of that we were now back at the house. Seriously, some of them didn't make it upstairs; they just collapsed into their usual places in the living room. I was one of the few that had enough energy to go upstairs and shower. But, then again, I would do. I mean, I wasn't even all that tired from the run. But I had been doing it _a lot_ longer that eight of them, and I had a bit more speed than all of them.

Even after I showered I didn't leave my room. Instead I grabbed my new laptop. It was actually better that the one I had left behind in Dallas.

Newer software, better security/protection, faster connection...

It was just _better_.

Hell! Even my new _cell phone_ was better!

It was great.

But the ring – which I still had on my right ring finger – and the guitar were, hands down, _the greatest_ gifts I got the day before.

As soon as my laptop had loaded up, I just stared at the screen. I didn't know what to do first.

And then the one thing I had missed about having my old laptop came back to me, giving me the idea that I was now dead set on working on. And, you know, hacking was very useful...

* * *

I hadn't realised that I had been shut away in my room until a knock came to my door, the wooden thing opening before I could stand up to open it myself.

The whole Pack were standing there, looking a little bemused and, maybe, a little irritated. Some had their arms crossed, others with their hands on their hips and the rest just standing normally.

Derek seemed to be the only one standing fully _inside_ my room though – it was still a _tiny_ bit awkward with him ever since the kiss...

"I thought we were over this." Scott whined.

I tilted my head to the right, trying to see where his mind was at.

When I realised it.

They thought I was shutting myself away again. Like all the other times.

Yeah, I _really_ should have noticed that...

" _No_! No, no, no!" I chuckled. "I was just downloading everything from my old laptop onto this one. Like, my music and documents and stuff. Well, the music that I have left on there anyway, the rest I'm downloading off of any site I can find."

"That you have left?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah... I lost a _ton_ of stuff that I'm trying to get back. Luckily for me, my old laptop is still plugged into its charger and on, hidden somewhere no one can find it, so I can get everything from on there." I grinned, feeling a little proud of myself. "It's going to take days to get _every single song_ back though."

"How much music do you have?" Danny asked.

I could feel the blush rising, no doubt about it. And by the smirks on Peter and Erica's faces, it was definitely there.

"Ok... So I'm a music junkie, so sue me." I muttered. "Say, want to hear some of the music _I_ like?"

They were all genuinely surprised, noticing that I was willing to share something that was obviously very dear to me. So, they all walked in, taking a seat where they could find it, be it on the floor, at my desk or on my bed.

Derek and Isaac were the first two to actually sit down – both on my bed. And luckily Isaac sat next to me...but that meant that Derek was still quite close to me and I looked at him any time I looked up and straight ahead.

I played – Fall Out Boy: _I Don't Care, Sugar We're Going Down, Alpha Dog, Miss Missing You, Just One More Yesterday;_ Halestorm: _Mz Hyde, I Miss the Misery, Don't Know How To Stop, American Boy, Tell Me Where It Hurts, Freak Like Me;_ Kansas: _Carry On My Wayward Son_ ; AC/DC: _Highway to Hell, Hells Bells, You Shook Me All Night Long, Back in Black, Thunderstruck;_ Warrant: _Cherry Pie_ ; Queen: _Bohemian Rhapsody, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Fat Bottomed Girls, Another One Bites the Dust_.

And that was only to name a few.

I liked that I could share this with my new friends.

* * *

It was the next night – December 27th – that we were all sitting around having dinner – some left over Christmas food that we hadn't finished the day before either. I liked the routine we had gotten into, I must admit... It made me feel a part of something. Made me feel important... _wanted_ , _needed_.

It was nice to feel like that for a change.

We were all just eating, having a good time; laughing and talking. And then Peter just came out with a random question.

"So, any plans for the future?" the older Hale asked, looking over at me from where he sat.

I think it was kind of a reflex to just go completely stiff, but it was new for me to actually put my fork down and not drop it.

"Well," I started, after clearing my throat, almost missing the glare Derek shot his uncle. "My plans went to shit."

Everyone turned to me then. Some looking hurt – Isaac – while others just looked confused – Scott.

"Why?" Derek asked, frowning, a faint glimmer of sadness swimming in his eyes.

It was a kind of glimmer that you could only see if you were close enough and knew what to look for... It was something I had seen _far_ too many times.

" _Well_ , I _was_ going to keep low, make no friends, and get done with school so I could get a job and an affordable apartment, so I wasn't living out of my car. You know, be alone." I told them, looking around the table at them all. "Then, one day, I just happened to stop to help this tall blonde kid, which completely fucked up my whole plan. Because, _now_ , I'm noticed even more that before. I have friends. I have a place to live for as long as said friends want me around... I'm no longer alone."

I smiled, an actual _genuine_ smile. A smile that was last seen when my mom was still around. All of them seemed to be at a lost as to what to say. But that was fine.

I wasn't done yet.

"You see, because of nine werewolves and one bad-ass human hunter, my plans have been torn to shreds and chucked into the wind." I continued, shrugging slightly. "I have the chance to, maybe, change everything. I mean, you've already helped change me for the better. Some people are changing their opinions on me, well, slightly and only a few. You all saw what happened at the store the other day... You guys have all changed my plans... Changed my mind..."

And, really, where did I come up with all this mushy stuff?! I mean, geez!

But it was worth it, seeing their reactions and feeling their happiness.

* * *

From December 27th onwards, I had been adding to the picture I had made for Derek – the one of the whole Pack.

I had done as asked and added myself into the exact place he wanted me to be – I had asked – which was the space on his right hand side.

At first I had been a little reluctant, but soon conceded. It _was_ his gift after all.

So, today, on December 30th, the picture was finally finished.

As soon as it was dry and I had made sure it was all perfect, I propped the canvas up against my wardrobe, before sitting on the edge of my bed and just looking at it. I looked at the picture, looking at how the colours blended together, the vibrant colours of the clothes worn by the people in the picture contrasting perfectly with dark and light colours used for the background.

I had even added a little hand written plaque type thing now, saying who was who, going from left to right, putting down the date it had been completely finished. To be honest, I thought it would be a nice little touch.

And so did Derek, considering he said as much when he walked in and saw that it was done.

"It's brilliant." Derek said, a small smile gracing his face.

"No, it's not." I replied, blushing and fidgeting slightly. "It's just a bunch of lines and colours."

"And it's perfect. Thank you."

I looked up just in time to see Derek taking a seat next to me on the side of my bed.

"No one had ever given me something like this before, and already it's my favourite gift." Derek continued. "And I know exactly where to put it. So, thank you."

Before I knew it, Derek had dragged me into a one armed hug... It felt nice. _More_ than nice. It felt...

It felt _right_!

Only then did I think back to the Mates thing. Was there a chance that maybe...maybe we could be?

But Derek was gone before I could think about it anymore, the canvas being taken with him.

I guess it's obvious to say that I was _extremely_ surprised to find said canvas hanging, in the living room, above the fire place. The first thing you would see if you looked straight ahead as you walked into the room.

It was nice to have a place to finally call _home_.


	25. Happy New Year

**Stiles**

December 31st, New Years Eve.

Soon it would be the start of a new year.

Goodbye 2013, hello 2014!

Who knew, maybe I could have better luck this year. It was certainly going to start off better, considering the ten people I had with me. I already knew that they were the reasons why I was a little excited for tonight.

I had never really seen fireworks before, the last time being when I was five or six. But tonight? Tonight we were going up onto the roof, to watch the fireworks that are let off somewhere in the town.

But for now?

For now, I was too excited to sit still for long. But I have no idea how that led me to baking! And I'm not kidding. I was actually baking...while listening to the music I had downloaded – it ended up _not_ taking days as I thought, just _hours_. Don't get me wrong, I love to bake. It's one of the very few things that I took pleasure in doing. It was something I hadn't done for years...

So, with that in mind, I decided that – now I was baking – I could make things for tonight.

Tonight, when we were all out on the roof, watching the fireworks. Bringing in the New Year.

I mean, I was making enough as it was, already. Seriously! I had trays upon trays of cookies, a handful of cakes, dozens of cupcakes, hundreds of flapjacks... I didn't realize just how much I had made until I looked around in this moment.

I couldn't actually think of a time when I had actually made so much!

And I was still going. I had moved on to making pie now. Apple pie, cherry pie, blackberry pie, blueberry pie, chocolate pecan pie, triple-chocolate pumpkin pie, key-lime pie, mud pie, buttermilk pie, banana cream pie, honey pie, lemon coconut buttermilk pie, chocolate pie, banoffee pie, boysenberry pie, bumbleberry pie, derby pie, raspberry pie, rhubarb pie and strawberry pie. _Man, Dean Winchester would be happy..._

And treacle tart.

I even made cheesecake _and_ I made vanilla ice-cream to go with the root-beer floats I would set up later!

Was that too much? Yes.

Did I care? No.

I mean, hey, werewolves ate a shit tone of food. And since there was _nine_ werewolves, plus me – I was starting to eat a little more – I needed to make _a lot_. Especially if Allison wanted to eat something.

But then I froze as a certain song came on. I looked over at my laptop, making sure that I wasn't imagining it, grinning madly as I saw it say: _Play It Again, Luke Bryan_.

How could I not sing this song?

" _She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin' for her boyfriend  
Thinkin', no way she ain't got one  
Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love  
Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup  
Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck  
She jumped up and cut me off_  
 _She was like, oh my God, this is my song_  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out  
And she gave me a kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again"

As I sang, I danced around the kitchen, still mixing and baking, keeping an eye on everything I was doing.

" _I'd gave that DJ my last dime_  
If he would have played it just one more time  
But a little while later  
We were sittin' in the drive in my truck  
Before I walked her to the door  
I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too  
But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove  
Man, you should have seen her light up"

I think everyone would be surprised if I liked country. I mean, to them, I didn't look like someone who would enjoy it.

" _She was like, oh my God, this is my song_  
We've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again"

But I did. It was strange, but I did like it. I guess if the song was good and the person could sing, then I liked it.

" _The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars_  
You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar  
She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again"

I was grinning from start to finish. Even after that song finished. And I couldn't help but smile as the next song came on and I kept making the pies.

I mean, _Def Leppard_ singing _Pour Some Sugar On Me_... I couldn't ask for a better song to come on next!

So I _had_ to sing that _too_.

" _Step inside, walk this way_  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"

This was the kind of song that _everyone_ thought I listened to. Sexual, rock and roll.

" _Hey!_  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah"

Some people didn't realize that there was more to me than all of that.

" _Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more"

But that didn't stop me from swinging my hips as I moved around the kitchen, singing as loud as I could, grinning like a mad man.

" _Take a bottle, shake it up_  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

I loved the guitar solo in this song! It was awesome and no one could tell me differently! Hell, I _learnt_ the guitar solo the day I heard this song!

" _You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!"

It was a great song.

And only after it finished did I hear the two heartbeats behind me.

Slowly, I turned around, finding Derek and peter both standing by the door.

"Why is it always you two?" I groaned, chucking the wash cloth over my shoulder, before turning back to the filling for my next pie.

"You bake? How do you know how to bake? What is happening?" Peter asked, quietly.

"Mom and her friend Talia taught me when I was a kid."

The pair of them went quiet at that, the same sad look overtaking their faces just like every other time I mentioned or drew Talia.

But as soon as it was there, it was gone. As if it never happened.

"That doesn't explain _why_ you've turned into Nigella Lawson." Peter quipped.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced over my shoulder. And if I bitch-faced the older Hale, well, that's my problem.

"I got excited about tonight." I muttered, turning back to the pies and things. "So, I ended up baking. Then I thought: ' _hey, we have food for when we're on the roof_ '."

The only reply was a soft, high yelp.

I didn't question it, I didn't turn around... I just smirked knowing Derek was on my side.

* * *

_The roof...the roof was flat, the edge before the concrete ledge surrounded by a metal fence of sorts. A small bump could be seen on top, probably a door that you walked through to get onto the roof. It must be nice to go up onto that roof, to lie down and look up at the stars. The view must have been great too, standing by the fence and look out on everything._

We were up on the roof just after nine that evening. Everyone had helped take the food up – I had baked a lot, so it took us a fair few trips. But everyone seemed happy with all the shit I had made, and they all seemed to like it.

At least, that's what they said anyway.

Well, they said more than that...and there were a few appreciative moans, but you know what I mean.

The first time I saw the house, I remember thinking how nice it must be to come up onto the roof and be able to just look around; stare up at the stars. Man, I couldn't have been more right!

The view was amazing. High enough to see through the trees, but low enough that you couldn't be seen from the road. I'll admit that I spent the first few minutes of being up there – after we brought the food up – just moving around the roof, leaning against the metal fence and taking in the view from all angles.

It was kind of beautiful. Especially since it was suck a clear night, making it so we could see the stars and moon.

Looking up at the stars reminded me of when I was a little kid, back before any of this shit started – before my mom died, before my dad turned into an abusive alcoholic, before Zane. Back when I was carefree and way happier.

When I was, about, four, my mom used to take me out onto our roof – the safe, flat bit, of course – to look at the stars, while dad was at work. She would point out the constellations, always asking me what my favourite was. My answer never changed, it was always _Canis Majoris_. When she would ask me my favourite star, I would say _Sirius_ , the Dog Star. I had always been fond of dogs, so it made sense that the Dog Star was my favourite. It also helped that dogs seemed to be fond of my too. Which was strange because, _hello_ , half werewolf half fox.

" _Hey, Stiles! Can we cut this pie?!"_ Jackson shouted over.

I don't know why he insisted on shouting when he knew I could hear him perfectly well. Rolling my eyes, I told him that it was fine, albeit I kept my voice at its usual level.

It was nice out here, and I didn't want to ruin it by yelling.

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, midnight came and fireworks had been set off, lighting up the sky in so many colours.

It would have been better if I didn't flinch every time one was set off.

I thought I was doing well at hiding it from all of them, you know. But it seemed like I was wrong, since every time I flinched they would all apologise. Isaac didn't apologise as much though, only ever doing it every once in a while. He was too engrossed in the fireworks; eyes glazed over and mind somewhere far away.

But then, a few minutes after my last flinch, Isaac turned to me.

"Sorry." he whispered, looking guilty.

That was the last thing I remembered.

_**FLASHBACK: Wednesday, January 2** _ _**nd** _ _**2008 – Stiles' POV** _

_I stood there and watched as a twelve – almost thirteen – year old Isaac cowered in the corner, while Mr Lahey stood there with a gun. The rifle was hanging loosely at his side, thankfully, but I couldn't help but panic at the thought of him turning the weaponry on the kid._

" _You," he slurred, drunkenly. "_ You _made my wife_ leave _."_

_The man swayed, trying to stumble closer. The first step he took reminded me of a newborn animal trying to walk, making him have to find a grip on a nearby table to keep himself standing._

" _It would be so..._ easy _to hide your body." Mr Lahey continued, glaring at the whimpering boy, waving the gun around dangerously. "So easy to just get rid of you."_

_The older man chuckled darkly, stumbling a little closer to the poor kid. He crouched down slowly, keeping one hand gripped to the table top to keep his balance. Leaning forward, staring at his son, he glared as the younger version of Isaac tried to push himself into the wall even further, muttering apologises the whole time._

" _It's all your fault!" he spat, throwing his gun in the air._

_Isaac screamed as the gun went off, while I flinched, taking a step back._

_Before I could even blink, Mr Lahey had stretched over, gripping the back of Isaac's neck in a painful grip, dirty nails digging into the flesh._

" _Look what you made me do!" Mr Lahey roared, throwing his gun onto the table before dragging Isaac over to the other side of the room._

_Before I knew it, Isaac was locked in the freezer, Mr Lahey ignoring his begging and pleas and cries, just walking up the stairs with a blank expression._

_Once the guy was gone, I slowly made my way over to the freezer. Maybe, just this once, I could change the memory. I could change it and help him._

_But as soon as I opened the lid, Isaac's cold lifeless body was just lying there. Blue and decaying, eyes blood shoot. Even so, his head snapped up to look at me._

" _Why didn't you save me?" he whispered, blood rolling down his face from his eyes instead of tears. "Why didn't you stop him? Don't you wanna help me, Stiles?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:** _ **Back to Wednesday, January 1** **st** **2014**

I don't know what I was saying, all I know is that I was yelling and trying to distance myself from the image as much as I could. I only stopped moving when my back hit cold metal, my head in my hands.

"Stiles?" a small, soft voice came...the same voice that was talking to me before.

My head snapped up, coming face to face with Isaac.

I didn't think about what I did next, I just dragged the young werewolf forward, hugging him tightly. It took a few seconds for him to get over the shock and actually hug me back...

It was the first hug I had initiated and gone into willingly ever since my mom died.

It was nice.

"Are you ok?"I asked, starting to calm down, my eyes shut tight.

"Me?! Are _you_ ok?" Isaac countered. "You're the one that freaked out."

"Speaking of, can you take the black out of your eyes?" Erica asked quietly. "It's a little creepy..."

I froze at that.

Why had my eyes turned black this time? I wasn't taking away anyone else's pain and panic. And it didn't work with mine.

In an instant, I was up and running through the door on the roof, jumping down the stairs, and flying into the bathroom on the floor of the house that my room was on. I realised I was shaking as I came to a stop in front of the mirror, noticing that my eyes, were in fact, black.

_Why are they doing this?!_

I tried to get them to go back to normal, but nothing I tried seemed to work, and the fact that I was panicking about it only seemed to make it worse!

I didn't know what to do to make it better.

I never had anyone around to tell me how to control it properly.

I never had anyone around to tell me why it would happen when I _wasn't_ taking away pain and panic.

" _STILES!"_ a panicked voice called.

Immediately, right after hearing that voice, my eyes turned back to normal.

 _Derek's voice_ , my mind helpfully supplied.

Well... _that_ was new...

Calming myself down enough that I was breathing properly, I left the bathroom, coming face to face with Derek and Isaac, the rest of the Pack slowly coming up behind them. I didn't need my super senses to know that they were worried. It was written all over their faces that they were concerned.

"I'm fine." I told them, walking up to Isaac.

I stared at the blonde intently, waiting to see if the blood would start to drip from his eyes, or if he would turn blue...

But he didn't.

He stayed the same. And that was enough for me.

For now.

So, with a satisfied nod, I left them standing there, heading towards the stairs.

As I made my way down to the living room, I noticed that I was still rather shaky. To prevent myself from falling, I gripping the banister tight – well, as tight as I could, without it breaking or threatening to break.

But I made it into the room without injury, turning on the light as just before I walked in. The first thing I was greeted with was the picture I had drawn for Derek, hanging above the fireplace, the second being the Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room – furthest away from the fireplace.

I sat down on one end of the couch, staring at the tree, watching the lights change colour and blink every so often. But, even though I was drawn in by the colours, it didn't stop me from hearing the soft footfalls and heartbeats of the Pack, as they stood in the doorway of the living room, most likely checking that I was _actually_ alright before they went off to bed.

I, on the other hand, picked up the book I had been reading a few days ago, off of the coffee table and began to read.

There was no way in hell I was going to sleep tonight!

* * *

**Derek**

Waking up at eleven that January 1st morning, I couldn't help but remember what happened only hours before.

Everyone pretty much woke up at the same time – well, everyone but Stiles – but Stiles didn't seem to be awake. Or in his room. I knew he was still in the house, since I could hear ten heartbeats...but Stiles' wasn't coming from his room or from the kitchen.

As I made my way downstairs, I was joined by the rest of my Pack, as usual. First Peter, before gathering Danny and Isaac, Scott and Allison, Jackson and Lydia, and finally Boyd and Erica.

The first thing we all saw once reaching the ground floor of our house?

Stiles curled up into a small ball, taking up a small portion of the couch.

It was a silent agreement that nobody was to wake him up, but also that we weren't going to leave him alone. We all knew about his nightmares, we all knew what it was like to suffer with them. Sure, Stiles' seemed to be worse, but that didn't change that we all knew what it was like to have to deal with them.

While Peter and I decided that, this time, we would take the spare seats on the couch by Stiles, everyone else quietly found a place to sit. No one said anything; no one made any sudden movements that would cause a loud noise... Everyone stayed quiet and calm, letting the newest member of our quirky group rest for once, with all of us around.

We hadn't been sitting there for two minutes when Stiles stirred a little.

Instead of waking up as we all thought he would, Stiles seemed to move closer to Peter – who was sitting right by his head – pushing his head against my uncle's leg. The boy visibly relaxed as he continued to nuzzle and push his head into Peter's leg, the gesture being one that the pair of us was all too familiar with.

There was only one person we knew that _ever_ did that...

My stomach churned as I watched Stiles continue to push against Peter's leg every now and then. My wolf growled inside my mind as I watched as Peter let his hand drop to pat the kids head every so often.

And I only had a faint idea as to why... But only because of what my dad used to say and from what Peter had told me – told all of us – since becoming the Uncle I once knew and loved. Peter had explained the concept of Mates to all of us, filling in the gaps of our knowledge, since my parents were never around to teach me, and Laura didn't know how to explain it to her closed off brother.

But it couldn't be... Could it?

"Derek's getting jealous." Erica giggled, singing the words instead of saying them.

She backed down as soon as the red flashed into my eyes.

"Nephew, there's no need for that. It's perfectly normal." Peter said, quietly, already knowing where my thoughts were.

Slowly, Peter looked up from the kid next to him, first meeting my gaze before looking at the eight teenagers.

"Years ago, long before the fire, a good friend of my sister's, Derek's mother, would come to visit, bringing her son along." Peter explained, being careful to avoid using Stiles and his mother's names. "The boy would most often than not fall asleep during the visits, being as young as he was. He always did what you see Stiles doing at this moment, when someone was sitting close to him."

The rest of my Pack nodded slowly, all paying attention as Peter went on to say more of the boy that only the two of us knew was Stiles, telling them how he was my first friend outside of our old Pack, before I met school friends.

But, during this all, I just kept my gaze locked on the sleeping nineteen year old, but seeing that three year old kid who would always fall asleep sitting next to me...

* * *

**Stiles**

Nothing interesting happened when I woke up on the 1st or on the 2nd on January. They were both pretty boring days in the house.

But, on January 3rd, I had come back downstairs after hanging out in my room for a bit, sometime after dinner, shaking slightly.

I walked down the stairs to find the whole pack gathered in the living room. I shrugged it off, since it was normal to find them all like that, going into the kitchen to grab a beer. Though I was shaking the whole time.

I didn't make too much of a fuss about that. Just grabbed a beer, opened it, took a swig, and walked back into the living room. Only to find everyone looking at me as I walked in.

I sat in my usual spot – leaning against the couch that was closest to Derek's armchair, looking around at all of them and taking another gulp of beer.

"What?" I asked, voice going the tiniest bit higher.

"You're shaking." Peter replied, looking up from his book and cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. Just a little cold...don't know why though... I'll stop soon."

But I didn't.

I kept shaking.

And shaking.

And shaking.

And everyone was just watching me, waiting for me to do _something_ about it.

So, in the end, I stood up with a sigh, walked over to Derek, and squeezed myself into the little gap between him and the right side of his armchair. The shaking stopped almost immediately, but that didn't stop me from pushing into him more, revelling in his warmth.

Of course, it earned me a strange look from Derek, including eyebrows.

"You're warm." I tell him. "They won't stop staring until I do something, and I'm too lazy to go all the way upstairs again."

To further prove my point, I wriggled further into the space, until Derek complied and shifted until we could both fit.

"Did I mention you're warm?" I asked, slowly closing my eyes.

I didn't even notice that I was falling asleep.


	26. Ben Johnson

**Stiles**

When I woke up the next morning – January 4th – I felt warm and comfy. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to keep my eyes closed. Keep sleeping with my head resting on my hard pillow.

 _Wait,_ hard _pillow? Man, I_ must _be tired._

So, I did what anyone else would do.

I buried myself further into the warm comfy-ness.

I had never felt like this before... Never this safe and unguarded. I was always tense, waiting. Like an animal out hunting, right before the pounce. I had to be. I let myself think I was safe for a moment and _BAM_ chained up in the basement.

But the feeling just made me drift back off to sleep.

_It was cold. Dark._

_The only thing that gave away where I was, was the chains that bound me to a corner._

_I shouldn't be surprised that; I should have known I would have ended up back here. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep up the life that I had been living with the Pack..._

_Nothing ever turned out that well for me._

" _It's all a lie, Genim." dad's voice came from the shadows. "Everything they've done, everything they've said."_

_I felt the chains getting tighter, cutting off my circulation...cutting off my airwaves. But that didn't stop me from being able to see the, slightly distorted, figure of my father, standing across from me in the corner diagonally across from mine._

" _Did you really think they would care, Genim?" he continued, taunting me by using that name. "Nobody cares. Nobody cares about_ _pathetic, defenceless, weak, worthless Genim. Not even his own mother really cared for him."_

_As the chains tightened, the voice got steadily louder, just so I could hear it over the pounding in my ears._

_He was using that name still. Still calling me the name that...the name that my mom gave me. Twisting something so simple, the first thing she ever gave to me, into something sick and disgusting and..._ _wrong_ _!_

_"Damaged. Broken. None of it's real, Genim." he ploughed on. "They. Don't. Care. About. You."_

_On the last word was when he finally stepped out into the light, whip coming in contact with my face for the first time...well,_ _ever._ _The whip was only ever brought down on my back, never my face..._

_I couldn't hold back the painful scream._

_Which only meant the whip struck me again._

_But this time, he just didn't stop. He just continued to bring the whip down, hitting any part of me that he could reach with it, bring up angry red marks._

_Skin broke and I started to bleed, from where he overlapped the marks, hitting one part of my skin one too many times._

_"Did you really think that they would ever bother with a filthy shirt lifter, like you?" he laughed, cruelly, snapping the whip down harder this time._

_The crack echoed in the pitch black basement, the sound bouncing off the walls and back to me._

_Why couldn't he just put an end to my misery?_

_If he hated me so much, why not just off with me already?_

_It would make like simpler. Better._

_"How could I have raised a fucking queer assed, nancy boy?" he asked rhetorically, finally dropping the whip._

_I thought that was it, that he would leave..._

_But then he raised a knife, coated in wolfs bane. With the knife lifted high in the air, the shiny, slippery metal glinting slightly in the dull light that highlighted my little corner, dad came closer until he was crouched in front of me._

_Without saying a word, he raised the knife higher, getting both hands on the handle._

_I wasn't screaming. I wasn't yelling. I wasn't doing anything._

_This was finally it._

_The end._

_With a grunt he forced the knife down._

My eyes flew open, the nightmare fading from my eyes, when I realised that the grunt was a sound of pain.

But I saw red.

Not literally, but I knew that my eyes had taken on the red of my Alpha side. I launched myself away from the warm hard thing that I had been lying on, landing on my ass.

I didn't think about the dull throb on my flesh, I just backed myself up as far as I could, until my back hit the wall. Staring down at my hands, not wanting to look at anyone or anything else, I found a red liquid covering my skin, beads of it rolling down the back of my hands and palms, twisting and intertwining around my wrists and cascading down my forearms, like tiny red rivers. I wasn't even going to begin to describe what my claws looked like right now.

What had I done?

Quickly, I retracted my claws, not wanting to see them.

I kept my gaze on my hands. Just staring. Wide eyed. Confused.

I hurt them.

But who was it?

It wasn't me. I would feel it if I had hurt myself. I felt nothing. Just a numbness that came with every nightmare. That meant I hurt someone near me.

I hurt someone.

And here comes the panic.

I could feel my chest tighten, my throat constrict.

What did I do to them? Who did I do it to? How bad was it? Are they going to be ok? What if I killed them? What if my claws ripped through their neck, tore through a major artery of vein?

What the hell would I do if I did that?

Instantly, two figures were crouching either side of me, one closer than the other. I recognised them both, but I wasn't paying enough attention to look at them to determine who it was.

And then they started talking.

 _"Stiles! Stiles! It's ok."_ one said.

 _"It wasn't your fault. Just calm down."_ the second added.

_"Just breathe, Stiles. Everything's fine."_

They just repeated things like that over and over, the one closest to me somehow moving closer.

I tried to press myself further into the wall, not wanting to hurt anyone else. I didn't! I never liked hurting people, I never wanted to.

But they kept coming closer until one was sitting next to me.

A hand touched my shoulder and, as if something within my head snapped, I was out of my head and back to reality.

Back in the living room of the Hale house, with Peter and Derek with me – Derek being the one sitting next to me.

They said nothing as I looked from one to the other.

They said nothing when I saw the claw marks on Derek's side.

They said nothing as the rest of the Pack came in and started to help clear the blood off of the arm chair.

They said nothing as they helped Derek and me up, before the younger Hale guided me to the bathroom downstairs.

Derek said nothing as he sorted his wound out.

Derek said nothing as he helped get his blood off of me.

He said nothing.

But after he was done, he did hug me, saying everything was going to be ok.

All I could think was: _How do you know, when you don't even know what's wrong._

* * *

Nobody mentioned that incident and nobody mentioned mine and Derek's obvious sleeping arrangements the previous night. For that I was grateful...I would rather try to forget that it happened.

If I could, I meant.

So no one said anything about it. They didn't try to get me to tell them about my nightmare...

But they did make sure that I was eating and drinking, they made sure to keep me talking. Hell, they made sure to keep me laughing, and I honestly don't know how they all managed to do that!

But these guys – these ten people sitting with me now – well, there was something about them that just...made everything a little better; a little brighter. Something about them made me feel wanted and safe.

Sitting in the living room with everyone, now all the blood was gone – it had taken an hour and a half, including the hug – and having apologised to Derek around fifty times, I was starting to relax again, if only just a little.

But then Erica walked past.

Sure, there was nothing abnormal about that. She had to walk past me to get back to her seat, after getting a drink from the kitchen. But it was what she did once she was stood next to me.

Her hand had stretched out, her fingers sliding through my hair and ruffling it a little. On instinct, I jerked back though it was barely noticeable, remembering what happened the last time someone did that to me. But before I could bolt across the room, Derek – who had obviously caught my reaction – subtly placed a hand on my shoulder, the touch reminding me of where I actually was, as Erica made her way back to Boyd.

 _"_ You're hair is getting really long, Batman." Erica commented, on her way back to sitting next to her boyfriend.

 _Shit_.

"Yeah... I need to buzz it off again..." I muttered, stiffening slightly.

I looked down at the can of soda in my hands, just so I didn't need to see the looks I was getting from the people I considered to be my friends. Whatever I told them about it, only Isaac would truly get...

"You buzzed your hair off?" the pup asked, slowly, from where he was perched on Danny's lap.

"Yeah..." I nodded, shuffling slightly, hoping to rid myself of this uncomfortable feeling.

A number of small pokes to my arm – yes, the pup poked me – made me look up at the youngest member of this strange little group.

" _Why_?" he whined. "We've never seen you with it straight up buzzed off."

And here it was.

The part that only Isaac would get after I said it.

Sure, they all knew my dad wasn't all too accepting of my sexuality, but only Isaac knew how far that went... Only he would get it...

"I buzzed it a few weeks before I ran away, so it had to grow out." I sighed, looking back to the can in my hands. "Besides, my dad always said that only girls are supposed to have long hair, and forced me to buzz it off. Stood there just to be sure I did it."

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked, quietly.

That one question make me freeze again, tensing up even further. I couldn't tell them the truth. Even Isaac didn't know about the scars on my scalp... But I had to tell them _something_.

So I went with something that was _technically_ the truth...just not all of it.

"He didn't really appreciate the life choices I made." I whispered. "Didn't want me to be, and I quote, ' _a little fag_ '."

"Stiles, sweetie... You don't have to do that know. He's not here; he can't rule your life." Allison told me, softly, sweetly. "You look better with a little bit of length to it."

"Exactly. Little bit of gel, style it up a bit. Could be just what you need." Lydia agreed, smiling.

"It'll be better if I just buzz it off..." I sighed. "I'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

Come the next day, I went into the bathroom that joined to my room, fully intending to get use the clippers to get rid of the mop of brown on my head.

But as soon as I walked into my bathroom, the clippers had gone.

I looked in every draw to find them, in every corner.

But they weren't there.

They weren't anywhere.

I stood in the middle of the room, turning around slowly, just in case I missed them. Which was when I caught sight of something.

As I turned back towards the rather large mirror above the sink and reasonably sized counter, I spotted a small square stuck to it.

The only sound as I walked over to the mirror to take the small square of paper off of it, was the sound of my bare feet slapping against the tiles. But the noise wasn't there for long... It only took me a few steps before I could take it off and, immediately, I recognised the handwriting. I didn't need the name at the bottom to know who wrote it.

_**Allison's right... It looks better with a bit of length.** _

_**Don't let him run your life forever.** _

– _**Derek**_

Damn, these people were good.

* * *

Monday, January 6th 2014, first day back at the university.

Lydia had somehow convinced me to let her style my hair, since Derek wouldn't tell me where my clippers were. So, now, my hair was gelled, the front spiked up so it wasn't hanging down my forehead.

After I had first taken a look at it, while I was wearing clothes that actually fit me and weren't stained with dirt and blood and were hole-less...I had to admit that it looked pretty good.

So now, here I was, in the halls at school heading towards my second class, hair done up, wearing black and white converses, ripped dark blue skinny jeans, black polo shirt, and a leather jacket – I had to admit, Lydia knew what she was doing when it came to fashion.

Though, _I_ was the one that had added the leather jacket.

But anyway, yeah, walking towards my second class – Chemistry – stopping by my locker to grab my books and put a few away.

So far, everything had gone fine. No one had bothered me.

But when I shut the door to my locker, Gabriel was standing _right there_ , leaning against the other lockers and smirking.

"Hey, Love Bug." Gabriel grinned. "Miss me?"

"Not one bit." I gritted out, before continuing towards my class.

"Oh, come on, my super sexy Love Muffin. We both know you thought about me; missed me."

"Shut up, before I throw up."

I pushed past him as he came to stand in front of my, carrying on down the hall, shifting my backpack into a comfier position on my shoulder.

"Hold on there, Papa Bear." Gabriel chuckled, pulling me back after grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I spat, pulling my hand out of his grasp. "Look, just leave me alone. Take no for an answer and _leave_."

"Oh, I don't think so, Petal."

Gabriel didn't look fazed. He just smirked, stalking closer.

Remembering the dream from the other night, the one with him and Zane, I stumbled backwards with every step he took... But I knew he would keep coming closer until I was cornered or I magically reached my Chemistry class.

_Why did we have to be the only ones in the hallway?!_

This was only going to end badly.

And then _he_ showed up.

This guy appeared round the corner, stopping by my side. _Really_ light brown mop of hair, papaya coloured eyes, a little taller than me and _very_ well built. Like, this guy was _gorgeous_!Of course, he had nothing on Derek.

"Hey, babe." he smiled at me – _oh, what a smile_ – placing an arm around my shoulders "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

At first I made to move away from him, thinking he was just another creep like Gabriel. But then I realised what this idiot was doing.

He was _helping me_ get _rid_ of Gabriel.

So I just _had_ to play along.

"I should, but this asshole can't take a hint." I sighed, thankful for my acting skills, leaning into this guy's side. "He's the guy that's been bugging me since early November."

"Well, too bad. He can't have you." the guy replied.

I thought that would be it, you know. Just the guy saying that.

_Nope!_

The guy actually leaned over, and kissed me. On the cheek! _Thank God_. But he still _kissed_ me! _No! Big no, no! Not allowed! Not cool!_

But I noticed that Gabriel was now gone.

Realising that, I pretty much dislodged the guy's arm from my shoulders and running to class, wiping my cheek as I went.

* * *

Later, at home, I was sitting on the couch.

I was confused, to say the least. I mean... _why_ would that guy do that? Sure it got Gabriel away, but he didn't have to _kiss_ me! I don't care if it was only on the cheek, but _still_!

Derek was the only one inside with me at the moment, always casting me these concerned looks, since he knew how I was feeling right now.

He had been doing that for the past twenty minutes...

Just as he opened his mouth to say something – probably to ask what was wrong – that's when something hit us.

A new scent. One that didn't belong here. Eyes red and protectiveness filling both of us, Derek and I raced out of the house, running towards the road where the scent was coming from.

Everyone else was following us, coming out from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. All of us were thinking one thing: _protect each other._

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the fact that someone was here. Someone we didn't know. Someone who could be a danger to all of us.

We didn't slow down until we reached the road and we could see a royal blue Bentley.

When we realised whoever was standing outside the car could see us, we slowed down to a human pace, willing our eyes to turn back to their natural colours. I didn't really need to get much closer to see who it was. It was easy to tell by the mop of really light brown hair and papaya eyes.

"Get off my property." Derek demanded as I looked everywhere but the guy standing in front of us.

"I'm not on your property." Ben grinned from where he was leaning against his car – _I could see him out of the corner of my eye_. "And I'll leave once Stiles tells me to."

He pushed off of his car, walking closer, until he was standing in front of me.

"Anyway, I only came to give him this." he said, holding a small, folded piece of paper out to me. "I knew he was staying with the Hales and I knew where this place was. I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

I could feel the Pack staring at me as my head snapped up and I cautiously took the piece of paper. It had his name – which happened to be Ben Johnson – and...his number?

"If that creep messes with you again, call me." he tells me, before turning around to get in his car and leave.

We all waited until he had gone before we made our way back to the house, no one speaking for the moment.

I wouldn't have anyway. I was too focused on the fact that he just gave me his number...

* * *

As soon as we were back in the house, I was pretty much forced into the living room and onto the couch. While most of them were sitting, a few – like Derek – stayed standing, looking far too agitated to stay still.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Erica asked.

"What did he give you?" Allison inquired.

"Who was he talking about?" Lydia demanded.

I couldn't help but smile a little, which took all of them by surprise.

"I... I _think_ I just made a friend." I said. "And he _doesn't_ seem to be a creep."

Pretty much straight away all of their expressions – accept Derek's – softened, smiling a little with me.

"According to his piece of paper, his name is Ben Johnson. He gave me his number. And the ' _creep_ ' he referred to was Gabriel." I explained. "Douche was harassing me when I had to get to Chemistry, but Ben helped me out."

While Erica and Lydia went straight back to defending Gabriel, I could tell that they were still happy that I was finally branching out making friends outside of this group.

All of them were.

Well. All of them, accept Derek.

* * *

January 10th, a Friday, I was just minding my own business, blocking out the school with my headphones in and music blasting. I was smiling a little, having spoken with Ben after English – I never knew he was in my class – and just getting to know each other. Well...starting and trying too. It was still a little difficult for me.

But, anyway. Walking down the hall in school. I still had another two hours before I could go back home – I loved finishing early on Friday's – and right now I had a free period. I was heading towards the library, when all the music suddenly stopped, after my headphones had been torn violently out of my ears.

Turning around, I came face to face with Chase. I knew he was going to come at me sooner or later. They never left me alone in the end. Honestly, I thought he would have come a lot sooner than this.

Before I could do anything, I suddenly found myself on the floor, my stuff scattering over the hard surface.

Flying forwards, I managed to get a good hit to his stomach before I had him pressed against the lockers.

"I had no problem trying to kill my dad." I whispered, harshly. "Just _think_ of what I could do to _you_."

With that, I threw him as hard as I could to the floor without seriously injuring him.

Chase had just gotten up, the pair of us stalking towards each other when Couch Finstock, a teacher at the university, got in between us before it could escalate.

"Ok, I think you boys need to leave now." Couch said, looking more towards Chase than me.

_Ha, the little fucker wasn't getting away with it this time!_

"But, Couch, I ain't done nuffin'." Chase complained.

"Save it." Couch sighed. "Just leave."

Chase looked back to me, glaring. I just mouthed the words I had whispered to him earlier... That just sent him flying in the opposite direction.

"You too, Bilinski." Couch said.

"It's _Sti_ linski." I corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

Even though I didn't worry so much about being home early – I was a little ahead in my classes anyway – Derek was pissed. And kind of worried too.

I listened as he flipped his lid over the fact that I was sent home when I was being constantly targeted. Over the fact that people were holding the rumours against me when they couldn't separate fact from fiction.

It didn't help much when I said I was used to it.

"That's the _thing_ , Stiles! You _shouldn't_ be used to it!" Derek yelled, walking closer to me. "You shouldn't be used to these stupid rumours!"

"Well, I am, Derek!" I shouted, standing up now, after sitting on the couch for most of his yelling. "That's life! You fucking adapt to it! I've learnt to live with it and, for as long as I'm living here, so do you!"

"You're so infuriating! Just listen to yourself, you've got to know how fucking _stupid_ that is!"

"Yeah, I do! But I got it my _whole life_ , Derek! And not just from strangers. My _dad_ couldn't stand the fact that his son preferred _dick_ , so it wasn't like it was easy at home either. But I _dealt_ with it. Because that's all I _could_ do!"

"You shouldn't have to _here_!"

"Well, _surprise_ , Derek! I..."

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say.

It's pretty hard when you've got someone's tongue shoved into your mouth.

This wasn't like the other times Derek had kissed me. It wasn't an accident, it wasn't chaste... This was on purpose and full on make out.

And I wasn't pulling away.

Neither of us was.

We just stood there – my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist – mouths glued together as our tongues pushed against each other, unrelenting.

My right hand slid into Derek's dark brown – black looking – hair, tangling itself in the strands and getting a grip on it. I thought it was to tear him away, but I surprised myself by dragging him closer.

Derek responded moving his hands to my hips, pulling me closer until there was no way anything could fit between us. Of course, the initial contact surprised me, meaning Derek pushed his tongue further into my mouth, deepening the kiss that little bit further.

I didn't realise what was going on until his right hand started moving up my side.

As soon as I felt that and felt my polo shirt catch on one of my scars, I jerked back, wide eyed.

"W-We shouldn't h-have done that." I stuttered, panting, looking towards the floor.

"Stiles..." Derek started.

" _No_! It's fine, I'm ok, really... Let's just, uh...forget this happened, yeah? Ok, good. I'll be upstairs. Lots of homework to get started on."

I will fully deny stumbling and tripping up the stairs.


	27. Texts and Training

**Stiles**

_**Tuesday, January 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 12:37pm –**_ **Ben:** _Ur frm Dallas? Man, I'd luv 2 go there! U just keep getting gr8er!_

 _ **Wednesday, January 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:59pm –**_ **Ben:** _Dude, ur awesome! How r we only just m8s?!_

 _ **Thursday, January 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 9:50am –**_ **Ben:** _Mornin' Sti!_

_**Friday, January 10** _ _ **th** _ _**2014 – 10:15am –** _ **Ben:** _Buddy, u help my w/ this hmwk, n u'll b savin my life!_

Those were only four of the texts that I got from Ben over the weekend – the text talk bugged me... I had text him sometimes before dinner on Monday, when he gave me his number, so he had mine... Since then we had been texting over the weekend, since we saw each other at school, just getting to know each other a little more.

I liked the idea of having a friend outside of the group of ten I lived with, someone who didn't know about the supernatural shit. Someone who really didn't seem like a creep! That was something I had never had before!

I mean, sure, the Pack weren't creeps, but they knew about all things supernatural. I just like the fact of having a friend that didn't know. It was new...and a little exciting...

I was noticeably happier... I mean, it was so obvious that I could tell! I started talking more; I was easing into the whole touching thing, getting used to touches that weren't meant to be harmful... I was slowly relaxing, turning into the kid I used to be, even if it was such a small little part of me. It just gave me hope that one day I would be able to let go of my past completely and be able to go back to who I used to be.

But that didn't mean I was safe from the teasing. Which was what I was getting on this Saturday – January 11th.

"Stiles has a boyfriend!" Scott sang, childishly.

"Say, are we going to see the big kiss scene?" Erica teased.

"As long as it's not the sex scene." Jackson snickered.

"Oh, that would be hot!" Lydia grinned.

Rolling my eyes I leaned back into the couch cushions.

"I don't like anyone." I told them.

But then they started grinning.

They knew it was a lie.

Sure, they didn't know it was because I liked Derek, but they still know I lied.

"Ok, fine! I like someone." I muttered, face as red as a cherry. "But it's not Ben."

"Is it..." Erica started.

" _NO!_ It's _not_ Gabriel! And _no_ I'm telling you who!"

To show them that I had ended this conversation, I grabbed my laptop, which was next to me, stuck in my headphones and placed them in my ears, before turning my music on. I just let the music wash over to me as I sat there and set about finishing off the small amount of English homework we had been given.

I hadn't been working on it very long when I felt my phone vibrate, on the arm of the couch, next to me.

Picking it up, I didn't miss the snickers and teasing looks my friends sent me, as I opened up the newest message from Ben.

**Ben:** _Sti, man, help, pls!_

**Stiles:** _Dude, what's wrong?!_

**Ben:** _English hmwk! WTF is it bout?!_

**Stiles:** _All you have to do is write a few paragraphs on the line "_ And do we blame superstition on what has come to pass? Or could it be what we English have come to know as class?" _I'll give you a clue, the Narrator says it XD_

**Ben:** _Sassy btch :P Help?_

**Stiles:** _Look, just talk about the superstitions in the play, as well as the different classes and see how they relate to the death for Mickey and Eddie. That's pretty much all you have to do._

**Ben:** _...Ur shitting me._

**Stiles:** _Nope. If you were listening, you would have understood ;)_

**Ben:** _Y listn whn ur betta 2 lk ?_

**Stiles:** _It's not like I do anything interesting._

"Training, five minutes." Derek huffed, leaving the room as he said this, not uttering another word.

Ever since Monday, when we all first met Ben...he had been acting strangely. Especially towards me. To be honest, I just brushed it off. But now? Now I was just confused.

**Stiles:** _Hey, I gotta go train. Speak later?_

**Ben:** _U train? Wht u do?_

**Stiles:** _Laps, beat the shit out of punching bags, do a little defence and offense with the guys I live with. You know, stuff like that._

**Ben:** _I'd luv 2 c tht 1 day!_

**Stiles:** _What? Really?_

**Ben:** _Yh! Can I wtch sumtime?_

I really didn't expect to see that come up...

And, because I was kind of rushing slightly, so I could actually go train without Derek biting my head off, I replied with the first thing I thought of.

**Stiles:** _Monday, after school, in the gym. I'll beat you into the ground._

**Ben:** _Countin' on it ;)_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, after a nice long hot shower, I was sitting in the living room, _trying_ to read.

I say ' _trying_ ' because my head was killing me, my sight was going all blurry and I could barely see the words of the pages. This had been happening a lot recently, but I thought it would go away after a while...like it used to.

But it didn't.

It just kept getting worse.

In the end, I chucked the book onto the coffee table, slumping back into the couch cushions like I had earlier that day, one arm wrapped around my middle while my other hand rubber at my eyes.

"Frustrated much?" Peter's amused voice chuckled.

The eldest Hale was sitting in his usual armchair a short distance away, casually flipping though that day's newspaper.

"Aren't zombies supposed to be _silent_?!" I growled.

"Only the boring ones." Peter dismissed, with a wave of his hand.

"Because you're so much fun."

Peter, setting aside the newspaper in his hands, sat up straighter, a small smirk on his face.

"Perhaps this isn't any kind of frustration." he quipped, a small laugh in his voice. "Maybe you're just a little... _sexually_ frustrated."

As soon as those words had left the elders mouth, I grabbed the closest thing – the TV remote – and launched it at the older wolf. I didn't wait to see if it collided with him or if he caught it, instead I was up and out of the house, heading towards my Jeep. I just ignored the looks the Pack gave me as I walked passed them, already knowing they had heard everything.

Unlocking my Jeep, I jumped in and opened the glove compartment, rummaging through it to find the one thing I hoped I would never have to use again. Never liked the fact that I had them, I never liked the fact that I had to use them. I didn't like the look of them.

But they would help take the edge off.

I slipped them on before taking a deep breath and walking slowly back to the house, just wanting them to start working before I walked back in. And once I did...

" _You wear glasses?!"_ was the collective response when I walked back into the living room.

Yeah, glasses... They were black and thick framed, basically looking like the ones people wore as fashion accessories. Only these ones had a job. Well, they did. They were a bit beat up and the left lens was cracked...but it was better than nothing at the moment.

"Yeah, I do... Only for reading. Or writing long assignments, especially on a computer." I explained, sighing as I sat back down. "I haven't worn them in a while and they don't work so well because to the left lens...but I can't afford any others and they take the edge off."

It was left at that...no one said anything else.

No one even commented when, a little later on after I took my glasses off, Derek just got up and left...

* * *

Two hours later found me sitting in the kitchen, in my pyjamas – a pair of sweats and the Batman t-shirt Derek bought me –, finishing off the English homework that I had been interrupted from earlier by Ben texting me and Derek insisting we all train, while listening to a few songs by _All Time Low_. Of course, I was doing this after I made a few cookies...

Even though I was listening to what was going on around me, I still jumped when someone reached around me and placing something on my face. Turning around in my chair, keeping my headphones in my ears, I found Derek walking towards the coffee maker...

_He bought me new glasses._

That was all I was thinking at the moment.

Derek had left, taking my old glasses with him, and bought me new ones. New ones that were similar to my old ones, but looked a hell of a lot better.

This guy was going to be the death of me!

Smiling a little, and ignoring the warm feeling settling in my stomach, I readjusted the glasses on my face and turned back to my work. I had literally only _just_ started typing again when the rest of the Pack walked in, all looking for something different – whether it be a person, food or a drink.

I didn't think anything of it; it was just something that normally happened. But then I noticed something, even if it was behind me.

"Jackson, get the hell away from those cookies. I need them for dessert." I said, not taking my eyes off of my laptop, close to finishing my work.

"How the fuck do you do that?!" Jackson asked, slightly awed.

Sighing, I turned my music off, taking out my headphones before turning towards all of them. I didn't need to ask why they all looked a little taken back...I knew I looked exhausted and a little bit paler than usual... It was only natural that they were a little shocked and, apparently, concerned.

"I had to be on my toes twenty-four-seven." I explained, with a tired smile. "You would be surprised how much I can do while still listening for a threat."

I didn't need my super wolfy-fox powers to be able to tell that they were upset with that. I mean, yes, while I felt safe with all of them, I still needed to be on my toes...just in case.

Before I could turn back to my laptop, Derek was suddenly there, taking both the computer and my phone away from me.

"Bed. Now." he said, keeping his gaze level with mine.

"I'm not even tired!" I protested.

Of course, nine werewolves and a hunter against a sleep deprived half-werewolf-half-fox... Well, it was easy for them to get my upstairs.

Although, it was a little harder for them to get me into bed. Derek had disappeared right before they all got me into my room, most likely placing my laptop and phone in there, whilst the rest of the Pack tried to get me into bed so I could sleep.

Not that any of them were doing a very good job of it.

In the end, they all left me in my room, fed up that I wouldn't co-operate. I, on the other hand, found it rather entertaining...

Well, I did until Derek strolled in, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you really think it was going to work?" I asked, running a hand over my face. "Dude, I'll be fine."

"No. You'll pass out from exhaustion." Derek battled. "I won't leave until you go to sleep."

"Dude, creepy much."

Derek just stood there, arms folded, leaning back against the closed door of my bedroom. I just responded by crossing my own arms in front of me.

_Damn, he's gorgeous!_

No, don't think like that.

 _He's a_ really _good kisser._

I said: no!

_Wanna kiss him._

No, I don't.

_Do._

Not.

_Do._

Not!

_Do._

...Ok, yeah, I do! But I'm not going to! Nope, not going to happen. Never going to happen. Supposed to be forgetting about that last kiss, not wanting it to happen again. He doesn't even like me that way! I mean, look at me and then look at Derek! Why the hell would he want me?!

He only kissed me because we were mad, and we were standing _way too_ close, and...yeah. That's why. That's why it happened.

 _But,_ damn _, he's hot!_

Being able to prevent feelings and emotions to play across my face or in my scent was something I had mastered a while ago. I mean, there was the odd time when a werewolf would wander into Dallas an see me, so I had a bit of time to perfect the art of keeping my emotions hidden from creatures like me.

Hopefully I was doing a good job of it now.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I glanced at my bed... It did look _really_ comfy right now.

"You know what, fine." I sighed, walking over to my bed and wriggling underneath the covers, cocooning myself in the warmth.

As soon as I was settled, Derek pushed off of the door, turning to open it. I couldn't help the small stab of panic that pulsed through me.

"Wait!" I yelped, causing the Alpha to stop and turn his head towards me, questioning look on his stupidly handsome face. "Could you...s _tay_? For a little bit, I mean... The nightmares aren't so bad with you around. Well, apart from last Saturday when I pretty much _stabbed_ you with my claws but, anytime when it's just you, no one else around, I don't seem to get them. Like at all. I know it's a lot to ask, but I..."

A hand covered my mouth, stopping me from finishing my rant. Though, realising how much I had said, I was pretty sure I was a light pink instead of my ghostly paleness.

I relaxed a little, showing that I would stop talking now. It was only then that Derek took his hand away.

"You really do ramble when you're nervous, huh?" he smirked, amused, while sliding my glasses off of my face and placing them on the table beside my bed.

I nodded mutely, not wanting to risk getting another bought of word vomit. I mean, I really wanted to; he didn't answer my question... But I didn't want to come across as stupid as I already had.

"Sleep. I'll be right there." Derek told me, quietly, smirk falling off his face slightly, pointing towards my desk chair. "We'll order pizza when you wake up... Lord knows you deserve a night or two off from cooking."

"Thank you." I murmured, already drifting off now my head was resting on my pillow.

Before I drifted off completely though, I could have _sworn_ I felt something soft brush against my forehead.

* * *

" _Genim, baby, come here, please!" mom yelled from the hallway._

_Five year old me ran from the living room, straight into her arms, floppy mop of hair bouncing around and falling into my eyes._

" _What do you say we go see Talia today?" she asked, smiling._

_We had lived in Beacon Hills for as long as I could remember. But I was five...not really a long time._

_My mom was beautiful, I always knew that. Long dark brown hair, amber coloured eyes... Everything about her was just stunning. Sure, Talia was pretty too, but my mom was more than that. I didn't need to talk to people to know that they were jealous of the way she looked._

" _Talia!" five year old me grinned, jumping slightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now?!"_

" _Yeah, baby, I mean now." mom giggled. "Come on; let's get your shoes on."_

_Mom was always smiling and laughing, always knowing the right thing to say in certain situations._

" _Momma?" mini-me said, quietly. "Why we no tell daddy we special?"_

" _Because, baby, this is our secret." mom smiled, but it faltered as she continued. "And if the bad people, the ones that daddy goes after, find out...then he could get in trouble."_

" _No! No hurt daddy!"_

" _Then we have to keep this our little secret, baby. Don't let the wolf or fox out. Unless it's just you and me and the Hales."_

_Little-me nodded violently, smiling when mom ruffled my hair, lifting me up once my shoes were on. She grabbed our jackets as we got closer to the door, but paused right before she could open it._

" _I love you, my beautiful baby boy, never forget that." mom smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead._

" _I love you too, momma." mini-me whispered back, grinning._

When I opened my eyes, the sun had already gone down. Glancing at the clock on the table beside my bed, I found that it was seven in the evening. And, yeah, ok, this had probably thrown off my body clock... I mean, I'd probably be up _way_ later than I usually was tonight.

Though I did feel a little better after sleeping...

_Thank God it was the weekend!_

Shifting slightly, I rolled onto my back and sat up, seeing that Derek was still sitting in my desk chair.

_So that's why I had no nightmares..._

I knew he knew I was awake. I mean, come one, change in heart rate and breathing pattern, it's easy to spot. Smiling slightly, I yawned a little as I stood up; walking over to him to see what he was staring so intently at.

Pictures. Well, drawings. My drawings. All the sketch books he had gotten me were laid out on the desk in two different piles – probably those he had looked through and those he hadn't...

There were quite a few.

Three was dedicated to my mom, and ten others dedicated to each member of the Pack – though Derek, like my mom, had more than one. I had a couple that had a mixture of drawings of people and things – some of my first sketch books – while others would contain drawings of monsters that I had seen, characters I had made up, places...

And Derek was looking at all of them.

"Sorry. I was curious." he said, quietly, not taking his eyes off of my sketch books, continuing to turn the pages.

"I-It's fine." I stuttered slightly, voice hoarse from sleep, as I tugged at the hem of my Batman t-shirt.

Derek nodded slowly, continuing to look through the books, taking his time to look at each and every one of the pictures in them. I couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at my work like this.

"Who are these people?" he asked, still keeping his voice low.

"You don't know them. No one does." I replied, making Derek turn around to face me and frown. "They're characters I made up...for my stories..."

Derek just nodded, gently closing the book he had been looking at, before getting up out of my desk chair and stretching.

_Yup, still hot._

Shit!

"We better go order that pizza." Derek chuckled, walking over to the door. "Coming?"

I just followed.

* * *

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Since I was the closest, I stood up, grabbing the money that Derek held out to me.

This was all getting so strangely domestic... But I _really_ liked it.

I heard the happy whine of both my wolf and fox inside of my head, as I made my way towards the door. They were happy, I was happy... That hadn't happened for a long time... So, it was only natural that I was grinning when I opened the door to the pizza guy.

"Well, hello, beautiful." the guy winked.

_Oh, for fuck sake, not again!_

"No flirting. Stop flirting." I groaned. "I am sick and tired of people doing that."

"Well, one date with me and they'll stop for good, gorgeous." he – _practically_ – purred.

Holding back an annoyed growl, I forced the money into the guy's hand and took the _many_ pizza boxes from his hands, placing them all on a table by the door.

"What do you say, babe?" he grinned, stepping closer. "Wanna take a ride?"

And didn't that just make you sick? That poorly hidden innuendo. I was seriously debating giving up on guys forever... Yeah, forever alone, that was me.

_And here's something I never thought I would do._

"You do know I'm the kid that, apparently, burnt down my old school, right?" I asked, taking a step back. "All those rumours are about me."

I don't think I've ever seen someone run away so fast in my life.

Slamming the door shut, I picked up the pizza boxes, heading into the living room. Everyone was sitting there, amused, all trying desperately not to laugh. Not that Jackson was trying very hard.

I threw the boxes down onto the table, huffing as I dropped down onto the couch beside Isaac.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm gay?!" I demanded. "I could be straight!"

"You aren't though." Peter smirked.

"I _could_ be though!"

That just tipped them all al little further, all of them snickering.

"Really, Stiles?" Derek coughed, trying to cover up a chuckle.

"Yes!" I protested, before gesturing over to the girls. "You know I have legitimately thought of pretending to be straight and asking the assistance of one of these lovely ladies to help me, because I _detest_ people, that aren't you guys, that much!"

In the end they left it alone, focusing more on food than some idiotic guy trying to pick me up.

I couldn't help but notice that Derek seemed kind of happy about my reaction to it all, though...

But that was probably my imagination. Well, it most likely was.

* * *

After the food was gone, all of us were just lounging around, enjoying each other's company. In the three months and three weeks that I had been living with these people, it was the first time that I actually felt comfortable enough with them to just...chill out properly.

But it wasn't like I was paying attention to anything being said.

No, instead, I was thinking about my mom...

However, my spacey-ness didn't go unnoticed.

"Stiles? Everything ok?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "Just thinking..."

"Wanna explain?" Erica pushed.

Sighing a little, but smiling still, I sat up a little straighter.

"Earlier... I had a dream about my mom." I explained. "That hasn't happened in... _a long_ time. And I bet none of you knew I actually used to live here, in Beacon Hills."

By the shocked faces surrounding me, I knew I was right.

"Yeah... I didn't move to Dallas until a short time after I had turned five." I told them. "The dream I had was actually a snippet of one of our last days in Beacon Hills..."

"What was she like? Your mom, I mean." Allison smiled.

With a grin, I told them everything about her. What she looked like, what she liked. How she taught me how to do most of the things I love. How everyone loved her. How she was always smiling and laughing and singing and dancing.

I told them how she was the one person that I would do anything for, simply because I loved her and she deserved it...

"The nights after we – mom and me – visited her friends, she would tell me this story. Well, it wasn't really a story, but that's what I used to called it." I chuckled. "She based it on me and her friend Talia's middle child."

"Do you remember it?" Isaac wondered.

I nodded, still smiling, as I thought of how she would lie next to me, hugging me close and one hand running through my hair as she recited the words she knew by heart.

"Can you tell us?" Isaac questioned, quietly.

Looking around, all of them seemed a little interested...especially Derek and Peter. Hesitantly I nodded again, taking a breath before closing my eyes and telling them what she used to tell me.

" _Once there was a little boy,_

_Who played every day._

_He played with toy trains and toy cars,_

_Even with toy bears and in the park._

_And one day when the sky was clear,_

_And the boy was on the slide,_

_He looked over towards a tree,_

_Where something caught his eye._ "

She had made this up before we knew I was a half and half like her... Even when we found out, she still told this to me most nights before I went to bed.

" _Jumping up from the slide,_

_And over to the tree he went._

_To find a wolf hidden in the shade,_

_Who look far less than content._

_But the wolf looked nothing like the rest,_

_He looked more like you and me._

_With fur and fangs, with claws and glowing eyes,_

_He was a werewolf, you see._ "

I remember that, at that part, I would hold Wolfy – the toy wolf that Talia's middle child wanted me to have for my third birthday – tighter, smiling a little wider.

" _Stepping towards the wolf boy he said,_

_With a hand he did extend,_

' _Come on out into the sun, and I will be your friend'._

_A little scared, the wolf boy took the hand,_

_From the child whose smile was wide and fun._

_Retracting fur, fangs, claws and glowing eyes,_

_Stepping out into the sun._ "

This little rhyming story thing never failed to make me smile, even if I was just thinking about it. It was something that I always associated with my mom.

" _The two boys walked away from the tree,_

_Going over to the seesaw._

" _Where the wolf boy said,_

' _I'll be your friend, so I can know you more'._

_Every day they met in the park,_

_Playing and talking away._

_And as teens they talked all day and night,_

_Nothing able to keep their friendship at bay._ "

Chuckling slightly, I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling. I always thought that, with those last two lines and the four that were to follow that my mom was trying to tell me something.

" _Then when they introduce one another,_

_To their families, in the end,_

_They both turned towards the group and said:_

' _Even the most unlikely two can become friends'._ "

With the story over, I grinned as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked up a little, noticing the look on Derek and Peter's faces.

That's when it clicked.

Talia had a brother called _Peter_. Their last name was _Hale_. Talia was married to Oliver and they had three kids: Laura, _Derek_ and Cora. The _Derek_ I knew had dark brown – almost black looking – hair and green eyes.

 _Derek_ was the middle child of my mom's friend Talia. _Derek_ was the werewolf kid that my mom based the story on, as well as me. _Derek_ was the one that wanted to give me Wolfy. _Derek_ was my first friend here in Beacon Hills when I was a little kid, even if we didn't see each other as much as we do now.

"I need to run." I whispered, before jumping up and heading towards the door. " _Alone_."

Right now, I had a lot to think about – _my mom, my childhood, Peter and Derek..._

* * *

Sunday morning – well...it was almost afternoon, since it was eleven in the morning – found me sitting in the living room, a Snickers bar in hand. Sometimes you craved chocolate and, for me, it just so happened to be at that moment.

It also helped that chocolate made me feel better after a sudden and shocking revelation. Like the one I had last night. About Derek and Peter...

"How can you even like those... _things_?" Lydia asked, scrunching her nose as she saw the candy in my hand.

"Hey, you gotta love them nuts." I grinned, winking as I took another bite.

It just made everything a little funnier when all of us started laughing, while Scott and Isaac just sat there like confused little puppies.

"Wow, I actually just said _that_!" I laughed – _not giggled, laughed_!

All of them just watched me as I just smiled at them all, grinning madly.

It was kind of quiet, now that no one was talking or anything... Everyone just looking at me while I just sat there smiling.

"You have a nice laugh, Stiles." Allison smiled, breaking the silence. "You've actually been a lot of good for all of us, so...thank you."

And, yeah, wasn't expecting that.

My smile dropped as my eyes widened slightly, looking around at the seven Betas and one hunteress... No one had ever _thanked_ me before.

So, that was a lot for me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one that should be thanking you guys." I replied, quietly. "You've all done more for me than I've done for you. All I've done today is provide you with my comical genius."

"That's the thing, though." Danny spoke up. "None of us have laughed so much before. Some of us...not at all. You've helped us."

"In more ways than one." Isaac added.

I don't think I had ever felt like this before. All warm and gooey inside...

It felt...kind of...nice...

"You guys better stop, because I don't want to become a red light and start sobbing like a thirteen year old girl." I chuckled; face already starting to heat up. "It won't be pretty, trust me."

I should have seen it coming.

I didn't. But I should have.

I mean, after saying something like that, I should have expected that I would have been hugged.

But, I didn't.

Though I didn't think it would be _Scott_ doing the hugging...

I kind of froze, going slightly pale, as I tensed under the touch. But I didn't want to be rude! This guy was one of the people I considered friends, and he was doing this as a friendly gesture!

So, awkwardly, I patted him a couple of times on the back.

"Dude, I know I said ' _you gotta love them nuts_ ', but I didn't mean it literally. I mean, your girlfriend is sitting right there!" I mocked, trying to relieve some of the tensions as Scott pulled away.

The dark haired Beta shoved me gently as he pulled away, grinning, before going back to Allison. Sure, Scott and I had gotten off to a rocky start, but we were starting to become good buddies now.

And then Isaac spoke up.

"It's okay to be like that...I was like that too..." the pup said. "But, after a while, you'll learn to just allow people to touch you and know it's good."

I wanted to oppose, say that he had it all wrong... But there was no use. They'd be able to tell I was lying. So, instead, I just nodded appreciatively.

"I do have a question though." Isaac added.

"Oh? Go on then." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thinking for a moment, Isaac scrunched his face up in confusion...just like a puppy.

"Why did everyone laugh when you said ' _gotta love them nuts_ '?" he wondered.

And, boy, you've just got to love the innocence.

* * *

Later that day, we were training again.

We would always rotate, taking it in turns to take each other on. Most of the time I was on the punching bag or being taught by Allison how to use a crossbow properly. I had improved from the first time she and Chris tried to teach me.

We had all kind of set up this routine. All of us knowing where to go to first and when to go over to the mats. It was also a known fact that the last person each of us would take on would be Derek, and we all knew that I was the last person to go to them before Derek.

But today? Today was a little different.

Today, while I was up against Derek, they were all suddenly interested about what my anchor was.

Hell, even Derek and Peter wanted to know!

I still hadn't really spoken to them since my little revelation Saturday night... Only the odd sentence here or there. But it was still kind of hard to look at them and think that they knew before me but had said nothing. It was hard to look at them and think that the people my mom had been so close to were all dead apart from these two. It was hard to look at them and remember what they used to be like, knowing how they are now.

"Stiles, you should share with the group." Peter smirked. "You should especially tell Derek and me. I mean, we _do_ happen to go _way_ back."

It was also hard when Zombie-wolf was using it against me.

And it wasn't like I could leave. I mean, _hello_ , training. While I would have loved to have run out of that room so I didn't have to answer, I knew this was important. This helped me gain control over my wolf and fox, just like with my one-to-one sessions with Derek.

"No. Not telling." I huffed, continuing to spar with Derek.

That was, until the Alpha wolf held up a hand, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"How about this: you win, you don't tell us what your anchor is; I win, you do tell us?" Derek asked.

And this? Yeah, this was not fair! I was competitive and stubborn and didn't know when to give up... Derek knew I wouldn't back down, even if it meant giving up what my anchor was... He was an asshole.

_Hot._

But an asshole.

_A hot asshole._

That jus sounds wrong...

 _Ok, a hot_ jackass _._

Yeah, that could work. A hot jackass.

"Bring. It." I growled, grinning.

* * *

I don't think I had fought harder in my _entire life_! Seriously!

I mean, over an hour of fighting later – after both of us had sparred with the others – I was flat on my back, on the mats. Derek was being a little smug, though he worked hard to keep it as only a small part.

I sighed as all of them collapsed to the ground with me – Derek to my left, Isaac to my right –, so we were all in a massive circle, our heads facing the middle. It felt so natural to do this, to be a part of this. To be a part of _something_.

For most of my life, I had felt so alone. Having no one there, no friends, no family... No nothing. It was hard to deal with, so many times I had thought of just going down to that basement myself, taking out the knife and go to town on myself. Slicing and cutting and stabbing...just so I could get away from the torture, the pain, the _loneliness_.

But now I had these guys.

These ten people that took me away from it before getting to know _me_.

They like me for me.

They don't judge me.

And yet they had no idea how much they had actually done for me, or how much every word or every gesture they say or make means to me. Because those little words and those little gestures might be nothing for them...but it means the _world_ to me.

And yet they have no idea.

Well, I assume Isaac would... But each experience of abuse and self harm – which I admit, I did do – was different. But Isaac would know more than the others.

"I have two anchors. One of them...one of them I only realised back in October." I confessed.

"What are they?" Isaac asked, quietly, moving his arm until it was brushing mine in comfort, his wolf senses telling him how I was feeling at this moment.

I was grateful for the pup. I was grateful for them all. I was so thankful, that I didn't care that happy tears – for once, something _happy_ – gathered in my eyes, a few leaking out of the sides and running down towards my temples.

"The one I've always had... My mom." I told them, aiming a watery smile up at the ceiling. "She always knew what to do to calm me down. Most of the time, she just had to be there, or I just had to think about her."

I let out a short breath, which could have almost passed for a laugh.

I already knew I couldn't talk much about my mom, no like I did last night. But I liked talking about her. Even if it was hard.

"The other... Well, the other, which I found I had back in October... It's you guys." I confessed. "All ten of you. You guys don't understand how much you do for me. Ever since my life turned to shit when my mom died...the ten of you have been the _only_ things that have helped to turn it around. Sure, it's slow...but there are a lot of scars and wounds that need to heal before I'm back to me again...but you've all helped so much. You guys are the greatest people I know, and I am just so... _thankful_ and _grateful_ and _honoured_ to know you all."

I should have known that telling them the truth and opening up to them that they were going to puppy pile me.

But this time I didn't care.

I liked it.

* * *

After a nice hot shower, I was back downstairs in the living room, finishing off the last of my English homework. I only had one more paragraph to write...this would be my longest paragraph out of the whole thing. But it was also my best. It was talking about how the seven deadly sins – it was a superstition, I checked, especially with what people think will happen if the commit said sins – take place throughout the play, as well as the number seven appearing quite often, even if we didn't realise it.

But it was too quiet for me to concentrate at the moment. Everyone was still upstairs, cleaning up. So, I did the only thing that could bring some noise to the quiet living room.

I put my headphones in and started to listen to music.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

There was something about this particular song – _Iris_ by _Goo Goo Dolls_ – that I just connected with... Some of the lyrics I could relate to... Especially the chorus.

 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

It was at this point that Peter made an appearance. I had looked up, just to think of how to best word my next sentence when I saw the older Hale. I sent a small smile over to the elder wolf, before turning my eyes back towards my laptop.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Soon, I had noticed that Peter – _Peter_ – was humming along to the song under his breath, as he sat in his armchair and flipped through a book of his. He was doing it quietly, trying to keep it hidden that he knew this song.

Which I couldn't let happen.

So, I took my headphones out and turned the music up.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Even though Peter tried to hide it, I couldn't help but grin at the fact that he obviously knew this song. So, English homework forgotten for the moment, I sat up and crossed my legs on the couch, setting my laptop down next to me, before leaning forward a little to watch the Zombie-wolf.

" _And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

I couldn't help but start to sing a long quietly to the song... It was habit and it was nice to know that I could do it without getting a knife or a fist to my body.

It was _even better_ when someone else knew the song too.

" _And I don't want the world to see me_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

What I loved though, was Peter started singing with me. Something I didn't think would happen... He wasn't even trying to fight a smile.

" _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

For a moment, there was a small silence as the song came to an end.

I paused the music before the next song could come on and just sat there grinning at the wolf in front of me.

"Most teenagers aren't supposed to know good bands." Peter commented, looking up from his book.

"Do I look like most teenagers?" I countered, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, not many teenagers were three, almost four, years old when this song came out, and they didn't twenty one year old wolf, who know happens to be a zombie, introduce them to the awesomeness."

It's true.

In 1998, after the song was released, Peter made Laura, Derek, Cora and I listen to the song. I immediately loved it. Laura and Cora...not so much.

I remember that Derek didn't really care; he said it was a good song but it wasn't anything to get so excited about. Though he always put up with it and smiled when I started to sing along to the song, every time Peter played in when mom and I visited.

"So you remember." Peter mused.

"I'm _starting_ to remember a lot of things. Well, I do now that I know that you and Derek are part of the things I remember." I shrugged.

"Well then, maybe I could be of assistance."

* * *

"...and it went..." Peter gasped between laughs.

"All over the kitchen!" I laughed – _not giggling!_ – nodding my head vigorously as I remembered this particular story. "Oh. My. God! How could I forget that?!"

" _Forget what?"_ a voice asked, tightly, from the doorway of the living room.

Still chuckling, Peter and I turned our gazes to where the voice came from, finding Derek leaning against the frame, arms folded, ankles crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Seeing him did nothing to stop our laughter...it only fuelled it more. Which wasn't appreciated by the younger Hale.

"Oh, lighten up, Sourwolf." I sniggered. "We're just reminiscing."

"Yes. For example, we just finished discussing your failed attempt at making a simple milkshake when you were nine." Peter snorted, trying to regain composure.

"Oliver's face though! I thought he was going to pass out!"

"He did... After Claudia, your mother, took you and Derek upstairs to clean up. Poor man was just lying there in the puddle."

That set me off again, thinking of the man that Derek looked like so much passed out on the kitchen floor...

"You know, I wondered what that sound was." I grinned.

"It wasn't all my fault." Derek protested, quietly. " _Someone_ didn't put the lid on the blender properly."

" _Dude_ , I was _two_!"

"A month away from turning three!"

Like the grown up I was, I flipped the guy off. Hey, it was more mature than sticking my tongue out like a four year old!

"Face it, Der. You can't blame this on me, you knew better." I shook my head, still grinning.

"Shut it, Gen." Derek grumbled.

That was new.

Derek had been the only one when we were kids to call me Gen. No one else ever had. Not even after I moved to Dallas... I had forgotten all about that name, and he just...he just used it.

_What?!_

"D-Did you just..." I trailed off, blinking owlishly at the Alpha wolf in front of me.

Even Derek and Peter seemed a bit surprised by it.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, probably to make some excuse, but a voice interrupted him.

" _Hey, Stiles! Can you give me a hand?"_ Scott called from upstairs.

Sighing and rolling my eyes a little, but still smiling, I jumped up from the couch, taking my laptop with me, before heading upstairs.

But I wasn't too far away to hear Peter say: _"You really should control your jealousy, nephew. You have nothing to worry about."_

* * *

Lessons on Monday went by rather fast, art being my favourite that day. I was closer and closer to being done with my project and, so far, it was looking great. I just couldn't wait to have the finished product put together and in front of me... And, you know, I wanted to show the Pack...well, if they wanted to see it, that was.

Chase and Gabriel even left me alone that day!

Then, before I knew it, I was in the gym after the day had ended, with Ben.

"You sure you wanna do this? I'm telling you, I'll beat your ass into the ground." I asked, dropping my backpack in one corner.

"Dude, who doesn't want a hot guy on top of them?" Ben grinned, impishly.

Something I had learnt over our many, many texts: Ben was gay. He lived with his mom, who was accepting, but his dad – who his mom had divorced – wasn't so... But he didn't care, said his dad was a deadbeat.

It was actually nice having a friend – outside of the Pack – who was gay...

"Straight guys and lesbians wouldn't." I replied, instantly. "I don't think they'd take too kindly to that."

"Eugh, you're boring. Why can't you just ever go along with what I say?!" Ben groaned, still grinning.

"Because, usually, what you say is _wrong_."

"Ouch, you wound me."

"Not yet I haven't."

Ben just, childishly, stuck his tongue out, pull off his shirt after he placed his backpack next to mine.

I turned away as my friend removed the piece of clothing, instead focusing on setting up the mats...just in case. I mean, it was better to fall on mats that a solid hard floor...I knew that from personal experience.

Besides, the bruises on Ben would take _way_ longer to disappear than they did on me.

"So, how we gunna start this thing?" he asked.

* * *

I had found an old punching bag in the back to the storage space that held all the gym equipment. It was in good shape, so it would serve its purpose.

I was holding it still while Ben punched at it. I gave him tips on how to get more force behind the hit, while simultaneously causing less damage to himself, but he ended up just becoming frustrated.

"Show me." he said. You do, show me how I'm supposed to do it." Ben begged. "Please?"

"Fine. But I'm not doing full strength." I smirked.

Until this point, I had been careful in avoiding anything that would mean for me to get too warm... I didn't want my shirt to cling to me, to irritate my scars... I didn't like people knowing about them. Which meant, I was going to do everything to keep the scars away from Ben's attention for as long as possible.

"Fine then." Ben grinned, taking a hold of the punching bag from his side.

Sighing, I nodded slightly. I rolled my shoulders, cracking my knuckles, before taking a step or two backwards.

Curling both hands into fists, I started off by explaining how to get the proper amount of force behind a punch, without breaking or damaging your hand. It was something I had to teach myself, since no one was around to actually teach me...well, until I met the Pack.

It was during my explanation that the door to the gym opened, not that I looked up. It was just a passing thought in the back of my mind, something I was aware of but didn't really pay attention to.

I continued to explain while simultaneously speeding up the punches and increasing the strength behind them, but only by a little. Just enough that he could feel it through the bag, but not enough that it would hurt him.

"Ok, I think I got it." Ben said a short while later. "Can we speed this up a little now?"

"What, you think you're ready for hand-to-hand?" I scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? Fifteen minutes on a punching bag and you think you got it?"

"Hey, I'm a fast learner! Come on!"

"Your funeral."

Moving the bag out of the way, Ben and I moved to the middle of the mats.

It was fairly obvious that Ben was going to come charging at me, a move which was easily blocked. It was a move that so many people went for, but it was also a move that Jackson used whenever he was up against someone. Sure, Jackson wouldn't use it straight away and would change when he used that particular move, but it was obvious and easy to dodge/block.

"What were you were saying about being a fast learner?" I asked, grinning a little smugly.

* * *

It was only two minutes later when my shirt was clinging to me, and it became too much to handle. I pulled it over my head quickly, whilst dodging another tackle from Ben, chucking it to the edge of the mats.

Instead of getting self conscious, even though I already was, I tried to focus more on the training. And by 'training' I meant beating my friend into the ground, without hurting him.

Which was exactly what I did, considering the fact that a minute later he was flipped over and face down on the mats with my foot in-between his shoulder blades.

"I think we're done here, don't you?" I chuckled, helping him up from the floor.

"Shut up." he grinned, shoving me to the side.

Grinning myself, I picked up my discarded shirt, shoving it into my backpack, before taking out a clean one and shoving it on.

" _At least you know never to pick a fight with him."_ a voice from behind us said.

Turning around and picking my backpack up at the same time, I found the entire Pack – Derek and Peter included – leaning against the wall, all of them smirking a little.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked, confused.

"Since you started hitting the punching bag." Boyd shrugged.

_So they were the ones that walked in earlier._

"I thought Peter was supposed to be the creepy one." I grinned, walking over to them.

"Careful, he might eat your brains." Scott mocked, side stepping as Peter made a swipe at his head.

"Watch it. I can always go speak to your mother."

Well, at least I knew what to say if I ever wanted Scott to shut up.

"Ready to leave?" Derek asked, glancing almost subtly at Ben, who was still standing behind me.

I nodded, turning to say goodbye before we all left.

* * *

Back home, I ran upstairs to put my backpack down, before grabbing my phone and going into the kitchen.

I mean, a glass of water and a cup of coffee – maybe even a hot chocolate – sounded _really_ good right now! Of course I was going to make something for the rest of them since I was getting something for myself... We all did it, everyday, if we had had school.

Usually, with after school drinks Allison had coffee with cream; Boyd had coffee black, with sugar; Danny had just black coffee; Erica had coffee with cream and sugar; Isaac, Jackson and Scott actually didn't have coffee – they had hot chocolate, so I made that separately; Lydia had coffee in a way similar to a non fat half caf-triple Grande quarter sweet sugar free vanilla extra hot extra foamy caramel macchiato; Peter either had water or juice, but if he had coffee it was usually with hazelnut and caramel; Derek and me had coffee the same – in the style of a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks.

_Coffee sounds good right now... Decision made!_

So, placing my cell phone of the counter, I grabbed eleven mugs and two glasses, since I didn't know yet what Peter would want, and got to making the drinks. It was kind of therapeutic and yet another one of the domestic things I never thought I would ever be doing.

I couldn't help but smile...

When the door to the kitchen opened, six people walked in: Allison, Danny, Erica, Isaac, Lydia and Peter.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." Peter chuckled as he went down into the basement...

Even going past that door gave me the creeps and I knew I would never be able to go down there... That, or it would take _years_ for me to get down there.

Pulling my mind away from those thoughts, I just focused to brewing the coffee and heating some water for the hot chocolate.

That was the moment that my phone went off.

"Is that Ben texting you?"Allison asked, slightly amused. "You saw each other, around, ten minutes ago."

"Probably needs help with English work." I shrugged. "He doesn't really pay attention."

"Well, let's check, shall we?" Lydia grinned, snatching my phone off of the counter before I could get to it.

Sighing, I knew there was no use it trying to get it back. I saw Erica try to do the same thing once...Lydia had ended up biting her... I didn't really fancy being bitten.

I thought she was just going to look at the one message.

 _Nope_.

Lydia scrolled to the first message I had sent to him – the one that gave him me number – and looked through _all_ of them. She even had Allison and Erica looking over her shoulders.

Shaking my head, I turned my back to them as the water finished boiling and coffee finished brewing, pulling out everything I needed to make the hot drinks, as well as filling one glass with water and putting the other glass back in the cupboard.

I didn't even know that the girls had gone over the Isaac and Danny until Isaac came up to me and handed my phone back.

"Y-You do realise that...that Ben's flirting with you, right?" he asked, timidly.

I froze.

"What?" was all I could come up with.

"Yeah..." Isaac nodded. "Everything he's saying...he's interested in you."

"No. That can't be right."

But Isaac wasn't lying... He genuinely thought that was the case...

I was screwed.

The panic must have been obvious, since the next thing I knew, Isaac was hugging me.

_Seriously, these guys and hugging!_

"I'll...uh... I'll j-just, you know, explain to him that I'm n-not interested." I stammered, quietly. "Y-You know, let him down easy."

That would be easy to do.

Right?


	28. Panic

**Stiles**

January 22nd – Wednesday – I had _finally_ finished my art project!

Everything was done. All the pictures and the colour and the artistic writing that would go in the centre... It was all done and all put together!

It looked better than it had in my head.

I wasn't going to ask the Pack if they wanted to see it until after it was graded...I mean, at least then it would give me time to think of how to bring it up and everything.

My whole art class, including my teacher, seemed to be pleasantly surprised at my project... There were even a few mumbled compliments as people walked by me and out of the door, until I was the only one left in the class room. But, to me, it didn't matter what they thought... It only mattered what the Pack thought...

Well, it did to me anyway.

I was putting the last few finishing touches on my project – as well as making sure everything was how it should be – when hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who, Precious." an irritating voice whispered in my ear.

I had already frozen and started panicking...which was my excuse as to why I elbowed the asshole in the stomach, making him let go and stumble backwards, clutching his middle.

"Damn, Pumpkin, you're strong." Gabriel coughed, smiling.

" _Go away_!" I seethed, turning back to my project.

"Oh, my little Sex Kitten, I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because, Sweet Thang, I'm not giving up on you. Don't worry, babe."

Gabriel reached out his hand, stroking it down my cheek before I could jerk away.

" _Don't worry, babe." Zane grinned, stroking my cheek with the back to the hand holding the bat. "I won't hurt you."_

_I let go of the breath I was holding, believing that he actually wouldn't hurt me, believing that maybe he would actually leave me alone this time. That maybe, just maybe, he would stop._

" _Unless you give me a reason to." he added on the end._

The memory flashed in my brain. But, instead of freezing up in fear as usual, I stood up, curled my right hand into a fist and pushed it forward... _hard_. It was enough to hurt, but not enough to damage.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Leave me alone, for fuck sake!"

I took one step towards Gabriel, fist still curled... It was enough to send him running.

* * *

I was still agitated when I got home. I slammed the front door closed, storming through the house until I was pressed into the corner of the couch. I knew that everyone knew something was wrong. But, luckily, it seemed like they realised that they needed to leave me alone.

At least for now.

Debating whether or not to run, I moved my right hand towards my left forearm, gently dragging my nails against the skin there. As my thoughts turned from running to training, I didn't notice that the small drag had suddenly become a harsh scratch on my skin, colouring it red and making it burn ever so slightly.

The way Gabriel had said it: ' _Don't worry, babe_ '... He said it exactly like how Zane used to. All sickly sweet with an edge of _sadistic evil_! It scared me, and understandably so! I mean, with everything that Zane had done to me in the past, I think I had the right to be freaked after Gabriel practically _quoted_ him!

Thinking about it...Gabriel did that a lot. I mean, a while ago, he even said ' _You have no idea how boring it's been without you here, Sweet Stuff_.'

_**FLASHBACK – Tuesday, January 3** _ _**rd** _ _**2011 – 16 year old Stiles** _

" _You have_ no _idea how boring it's been without you here, Sweet Stuff." Zane smiled, pulling me closer until I was sat on his lap as we sat on the couch in his apartment._

_I couldn't help the colour that rushed to my face at the endearment or the uneasiness that came with it... I wasn't used to anyone calling me things like that, and I definitely wasn't used to the kind words after everything that had been going on with my dad..._

_But I didn't say anything. I was kind of grateful for the change. But I also didn't want to get hit..._

_I even forced myself to relax as Zane pressed his face into the crook of my neck, his arms tightening around me from behind. His forearm pressed gently over a bruise that was forming on my stomach...one that he had given me a few days previous... But I tried not to show that it stung._

_I felt Zane's had shift, before his lips pressed lightly into the pulse point on my neck._

_That was how it started._

_But...maybe he wouldn't do it today..._

" _Get so lonely without you here, Baby." Zane whispered. "Can't stop thinking about you."_

_Zane's left hand managed to get underneath my t-shirt, his cold skin trailing over my abs and up my chest, pushing back so his chest was flush against my back, his nails digging in slightly. His right hand, however, landed on my knee, his index finger making slow circles on my kneecap._

" _Baby, you have_ no _idea just how much I want you." he chuckled, darkly. "I_ can't _stop thinking about what I could do to you."_

_Slowly, he slid his hand from my knee, to the inside of my thigh, just...resting it there. I could feel his response to all of this digging into my ass; his breath becoming shallower on my neck._

" _Oh, if only you could see inside my head, Babe. You'd_ love _it." Zane muttered, nipping at the skin on the back of my neck. "I'd have you_ begging _me to touch you, if you could see what I have planned, Sweetheart."_

_I hated it. All of it._

" _I'd have you_ begging _me to go harder, faster,_ deeper _." he breathed. "I'd make you a_ mess _, Babe."_

_It made me sick._

_Zane's right hand started to, slowly, move higher, dragging across the denim of my jeans, steadily getting higher and higher._

" _I_ know _you want that, Baby." Zane whispered. "You just like playing hard to get, like making me work for it. But not today."_

_This was only the third time it had happened. I thought, after the second, that he would stop. That he would realise that I didn't want that._

_But I guess I was wrong._

" _You_ belong _to_ me _, Baby." Zane growled, his hand hovering slightly over my crotch. "I've_ finally _got you where I want you."_

_Lightning fast, he brought his hand down, and..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK –** _ **Back to Wednesday, January 22** **nd** **2014**

" _...iles? Stiles!"_ a voice yelled, dragging me out of the memory.

A violent shiver ran down my spine as I pressed myself into the corner of the couch, making myself as small as possible.

"Stiles... What's wrong?" Isaac's hesitant voice asked, as the kid stayed rooted to his spot.

My head snapped up upon hearing that voice. The voice that told me I was far away from that asshole. The voice that told me I was safe and cared for/about.

I relaxed slightly, still staying in the corner, but not trying to make myself part of the couch.

"Nothing." I told him, a little shakily. "Everything's fine, I'm fine."

Isaac just gave me a pointed look. A look that told me that he knew I was lying.

_Damn werewolves._

Now, the thing about Isaac? He's persistent. He won't give up until he knows what's bugging you and, once he does know, he won't stop until he's tried everything he can to help. For a kid that's been through as much as he had...it amazed me at how selfless the kid could be.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." I insisted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

" _Stiles_."

Sighing, I stopped trying to deny it. I turned my head away, dragging my knees up to my chest and encircling them with my arms.

I hated looking and feeling so helpless, so weak... It was a side of me that I always tried to bury, but dad and Zane always found a way to bring it out... The Pack could to, but they always brought it out of me in ways different to the two back in Dallas.

"The flashbacks and the nightmares... They're getting worse." I confessed, quietly, knowing he and the rest of the Pack could still hear me. "The nightmares come every night, and some of them are made up by my mind...they never actually happened. And the flashbacks... Anything can set them off."

I turned my head into my knees, pressing my forehead into them as I felt a familiar stinging sensation in my eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Isaac." I whispered, voice breaking. "I already punched Gabriel because he sounded like Zane, though the asshole did deserve it... But what's to say I won't do it to you or anyone else in this house? _I don't know what to do_!"

And it was true. I _didn't_ know what to do. And I _really didn't_ want to hurt anyone in this house or town, no matter how much every other ass in this town seemed to hate me.

A hesitant hand was placed slowly and gently on my forearm, the action making me jump and freeze slightly.

But I didn't pull away.

"Why don't we go for a run?" he asked.

* * *

All through the run, Isaac and I just talked. We stayed away from the subject of our dads and Zane, instead talking about comic books and movies. It was still funny that Isaac still tried to argue that Iron Man was better than Batman, bless his heart.

I even took the time to explain my freak out Saturday evening – after I recounted the story my mom used to tell me. I told him that the people my mom used to take me to were Peter and Derek's family, their Pack... I told him how Derek had been the only friend I had when I was kid, up until I met this Pack... I told him everything about it; everything I could remember.

And the pup just... _listened_. I swear, Isaac was the best person to talk to...

I had never really had that. Someone to talk to, I mean. And now I had ten people who _wanted_ to get to know me. Who _wanted_ to understand me. Who _wanted_ to help me, look after me. I had gone from having no one, to having ten people that took me in without really knowing me.

If that didn't put a bit of faith back into humanity for me, I don't know what would!

But Isaac could see there was something that was still bothering me and, like I said, the kid is persistent.

I didn't fight too hard on this. I had thought it over for while and right now it felt like I _needed_ another person to know. But it couldn't be just anyone. Besides, I trusted Isaac. He kept – and still is keeping – everything about my dad a secret, so he could keep this to himself.

"Well... Saturday, when I said I didn't like anyone, you guys could all tell I was lying." I started, slowing down my run until I came to a complete stop, Isaac doing the same.

"That would be true." Isaac grinned. "The girls have been trying to guess who it is since then."

Raising an eyebrow, I leant back against a nearby tree, crossing my arms and shaking my head a little.

"They won't guess. None of you would." I sighed. "If I tell you, keep it between us?"

Isaac nodded, stepping closer until he was leaning against the tree too, turning his head so he could still see me. Breathing deeply for a minute, suddenly becoming nervous, I turned my head down towards the forest ground.

"Ok, well, the thing is, I like..." I started, cringing slightly. "Man, this feels like we should be in high school! I like Derek."

There.

I said it.

I did it.

Oh _shit_ , now it felt _real_!

Hesitantly, I looked up at Isaac. I took note of his wide eyes and open mouth, the complete shock and surprise engulfing his whole expression and body posture...and _scent_. Suddenly, I was feeling like I should have kept this all to myself...

"What?! Since when?!" Isaac squeaked.

"The night after Thanksgiving..." I muttered. "And it's...confusing."

"Why?"

"Because he's straight, yet he's kissed my three times! Ok, twice, the first was because I tripped and we both fell and the impact kind of forced our mouths together. But the other two times he did it! But he's straight; I know he is, it's obvious! And it's frightening that I feel like this a _gain_ , only this time it's _stronger_!"

Sighing, I slid down the trunk of the tree until I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bark. It was times like these when I wished I had a normal life.

Or, you know, I wasn't so insecure and damaged.

Isaac dropped down next to me, slipping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing my shoulder slightly, as I leant into him slightly. I vaguely felt a little weird about it since he was younger than me, but that didn't matter when it felt nice to have someone there.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. And everyone but three of us had gone to bed.

Danny and Isaac decided that they were staying up with me tonight, not wanting to leave me on my own. And though Danny didn't know what was going on, he was still there to be a good friend to me and to also be with his boyfriend.

We ended up watching a load of DVDs, including most of the ones we watched on Halloween.

We watched: Aladdin, Hercules, Hocus The Jungle Book, Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, The Lion king 2, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2, Mary Poppins, Mulan, Mulan 2, Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, Robin Hood, Tarzan, Toy Story, The Fox and the Hound, The Croods, Batman, Iron Man, Thor, Thor: The Dark World...and then we started watching Criminal Minds.

We pretty much stayed up all night watching movies.

While Danny fell asleep at some point, his head slipping from Isaac's shoulder onto the blonde's lap, Isaac and I stayed up the whole time, staring at the screen and talking.

During the times where we wouldn't be talking, I couldn't help but look out of the corner of my eyes, catching Isaac as he ran his fingers through the Hawaiians hair, smiling goofily.

It was – _dare I say it_ – adorable. They were good for each other.

I mean, after everything Isaac had been through, he _definitely_ needed someone like Danny. And Danny needed someone like Isaac. Hell, _everyone_ needed someone like Isaac in their lives! All groups must have an Isaac.

But they weren't allowed the original.

He was ours.

And Danny would be pissed if someone took him away.

And _no one_ wanted a pissed Danny Mãhealani.

* * *

Two days later – Friday, January 24th – I was actually going to Ben's house, for a study session.

I had let the Pack know where I was so they didn't freak out, because I know they would if I didn't tell them. Seriously, they could get _super_ protective...it was scary how much.

So, yeah. Ben and I were sitting in the living room of his house, Ben's English and Biology – why Ben took Biology, I don't know – stuff surrounding us. I mean, I knew it all – English and Biology, even though I didn't take Biology...

Ben had practically _begged_ me to help him out, not wanting _another_ detention with his Biology teacher for failing _another_ ' _surprise test_ '. Not to mention _another_ detention from our _English_ teacher for failing _another_ assignment.

Honestly, the guy wasn't doing himself any favours...but I couldn't just leave him hanging when he clearly needed help.

Which was how I found myself helping with Biology, explaining to him what an enzyme was because he had, apparently, forgotten...

 _His heart telling me he was lying_ should _have been my_ first _clue that something was going on here._

"Alright, so, enzymes are large molecules that speed up the chemical reactions inside cells and each type of enzyme does one specific job." I told him, as if reading from a textbook. "They are a type of protein, and like all proteins, they are made from long chains of different amino acids."

Ben nodded, shuffling a little closer.

 _That_ should _have been my_ second _clue that something was going on._

"Helicases are enzymes that bind and may even remodel nucleic acid or nucleic acid protein complexes. There are DNA and RNA helicases." I continued. "DNA helicases are essential during DNA replication because they separate double-stranded DNA into single strands allowing each strand to be copied."

"You know, if I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase." Ben told me, nodding slightly.

And, yeah, that was _not_ expected. I mean, _who the hell said things like that?!_

"What? Why?" I managed to ask.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back with Ben leaning over me, hands on either side of my head.

 _This was the_ third _and_ last _clue that something was going on._

"Well, 'cause then I could unzip _your_ genes." Ben whispered in my ear, reaching towards my – surprise, surprise – jeans.

My eyes widened as I realised what was happening. As I realised I had been an _idiot_ all over again!

Before Ben could do anything though, I pushed him off of me, standing up as soon as I did. Ben just looked up at me from where he was on his back, on the floor, staring at me all confused.

"Look, Ben, you're a really nice guy." I told him. "And you're a great friend. It's just...I don't see you that way. I'm not really..."

Before I could finish, I was pinned to the wall.

My heart was beating rapidly as I looked into the flaming eyes of the guy I had presumed was my friend.

This was a situation I thought I had gotten _away_ from.

"No, you don't get to do that." Ben hissed. "Ever since you turned up at the university, all I wanted to do was get you on all fours. You're not going to take that away from me."

I had frozen out of shock, not really understanding what was going on... Which meant that Ben could throw me against anything and I wouldn't – _couldn't_ – fight back.

Which was how I found myself thrown onto the couch with Ben straddling me.

He pinned my wrists with one hand, his other trailing down one arm and across my chest, before stopping at the top of my jeans.

"Stop it." I muttered. "Ben, get off me and stop this."

"No way, Babe." Ben growled. "I've finally got you where I want you."

A mixture of those words and the fact that he had just grabbed my crotch dragged me back to what was going on.

I managed to throw Ben off of me, making the brunette hit the ground with a loud thud.

Thankfully, all of my stuff was in my backpack, so all I had to do was grab my bag and make a run for the front door.

Good thing I was faster than him.

* * *

Switching off the engine, I jumped out of my Jeep, locking it behind me as I full out _ran_ into the house. I was shaking and freaked out and just plain scared...not to mention severely pissed off.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I slid down until I was sitting on the floor. No one was home, I was all alone. I didn't want to be alone right now. I _couldn't_ be alone right now...

_But no one's here. You're all alone. You're always alone._

_You deserve to be alone._

_You're damaged._

_You are_ nothing _._

Next thing I knew, everything was black.

* * *

**Derek**

While Stiles was at his ' _friend's_ ' house, the rest of us went to the store. We had been gone for two hours, and we thought that Stiles wouldn't be back yet...

But then we saw his Jeep, parked haphazardly in front of the house.

_That was my first clue that something was wrong._

All of us, once out of our cars, looked to each other, before moving towards the front door as one. I could both feel and smell the agitation and worry coming from my Pack, all of us wanting to know if our most recent Pack member – whether he or they knew it or not – was alright. All of us wanting to make sure he was ok and be there for him if he wasn't.

I was the first one to walk through the door. It was part of my responsibility as Alpha.

But nothing could have prepared us for what we found.

The couch had been clawed; the coffee table in the living room was in half, the TV was close to being destroy but was still standing and working. The kitchen table was almost the same as the coffee table, dishes had been smashed...

The house was just wrecked.

But none of us cared about that. Those were all things that could be replaced, and we had the money to do so.

No, what we cared about was the small fox whimpering and covered in blood standing in the middle of all the wreckage, shaking viciously.

There was no doubt in our minds that it was Stiles. We knew before the small cub looking creature – again, only looking like a cub except in height – looked up and showed us his glowing purple eyes, filled with pain and fear.

I didn't think, I just walked over as quickly and as calmly as I could, picking up the trembling boy.

Because that's what he was, a boy. No matter how old he was, I would still see him as the small three year old boy I met, around, sixteen years ago.

The whimpering and shaking didn't stop, but I was just happy that Stiles didn't try to escape.

Without having to say anything, everyone else set about cleaning up. I wanted to do the same, but I could leave Stiles.

"Take him upstairs, we'll sort this out." Peter said, keeping his voice low and composed. "Just try to get him to calm down."

I didn't need telling twice.

* * *

I took Stiles upstairs into his room.

It was better that way; it was a space that he knew was safe and was safe in. That was the first thing I had learned when I was a child, watching how my mom interacted with the younger Betas when they were frightened.

I closed the door as soon as I stepped through, not letting go of the fox in my arms for a second. With a slow and calm tread, I walked over to Stiles' bed, situating myself the exact same way I did the last time Stiles was in full fox mode.

I lay on my back, in the middle of the bed, fox-Stiles curled up high on my chest, tail wrapped around his whole trembling body.

My wolf whined, telling me to _do something_. But I didn't know what to do. I had already leeched his pain away as I made my way up the stairs, since the slight movement made him cry out in pain... There wasn't anything else I _could_ do, except _be_ an Alpha to this boy.

Slowly and as gently as I could, I brought my hand around so my wrist was in front of his face, placing my hand on top of his head, idly stroking the soft fur between his ears. Just like he did the day he ' _guarded_ ' me, fox-Stiles leaned into my hand, nuzzling it slightly and licking at my wrist lick a cat would.

It was odd that it didn't feel strange or awkward... I mean, it should. Right?

 _Unless Deaton and Peter and dad were right... Maybe Stiles –_ Genim _– is my Mate..._

My wolf almost felt... _content_ as I thought that... He almost growled in pleasure. Was Stiles my _Mate_?! Did I even feel anything like that towards the boy – who was _seven years younger than me_ , remember!

I mean, _sure_ , I felt something different towards him from the first time I met him back in September... Almost as if I subconsciously remembered knowing him as a child.

And, _sure_ , he could get me to do things no one else could – _like wear a Christmas cracker hat_.

And, _sure_ , I had kissed him twice – the first being something neither of us intended – but the first was _kind of_ an accident and the second I wasn't really thinking straight... Though it felt crappy when he said we should just forget about it...

And, _sure_ , I liked seeing the way he smiled or laughed whenever we included him in something, or he looked at the ring we all got him, or he played the guitar Peter and I bought for him, or when he was talking about something he liked, or...

 _Oh_ shit _, I_ liked _Stiles! I liked Stiles in that stupidly horrible cliché way that teenagers felt about each other in movies. I liked Stiles in the way that made me sound like I was back in high school, and my friends would talk about the girls they liked._

And I was ok with that.

But I would never have a chance. Stiles would never feel the same. It was obvious by how he ran and made excuses both times I had kissed him.

So this was staying my little secret. Something I would keep to myself until the day I die.

But to hell if anyone thought I wouldn't take advantage of this situation.

With that thought, I brought up my left arm, curling it all the way around the trembling fox, continuing to run my fingers through his fur with my right hand. I made sure to stay away from the open wounds that were yet to heal, even though I had taken away his pain.

With my arm around him, I managed to shift the small animal until he was a little closer than before. And, with this shift, I of course got a stronger hit of his scent. It wasn't my fault the kid had a damn good scent!

I mean, as cheesy and corny and stupid as it was, he smelled like warmth. Like the sun and the woods. And leather and spring. And happiness that reminded me of my family...

He smelled like _Mate_.

My eyes flashed red briefly, and the fox lying on my chest caught sight of it... Of course, the small flash was enough to be considered as a calming gesture. As something an Alpha would do to help ground his or her Betas. To keep them from shifting or to keep them from being so frightened. To let them know that they were ok, that they were safe, that they wouldn't be hurt. To let them know that they would be protected and looked after.

I would never have expected Stiles to then tilt his head, baring his neck in submission.

He was submitting.

To me.

 _Stiles_ was _submitting_ to _me_.

That, right there, proved he was Pack. No wolf – or fox – would submit to an Alpha if they weren't Pack.

Stiles was Pack. Whether he knew it or not, he was Pack. He was stuck with us.

Just as that thought finished, I noticed that the whimpering had stopped. Stiles moved until he was lying on his front – still as a fox and still shaking – tail no longer curled around himself. His tail lay out straight, like the rest of his body, his head facing me and still slightly tiled to his right – my left. He just stared at me with his purple eyes.

Smiling a little, an idea started to form in my head. Stiles was usually calm when he listened to music...maybe that would help now.

I didn't have to look too far for his laptop; it was on the table beside his bed, just an arm's length away. So grabbing it, I placed the portable computer on the bed, on my right side, letting it load before finding his music, letting it play on from the last song he had listened to.

 _Little girl, terrified_  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

 _Every days the same, she fights to find her way_  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray  
She wonders why  
Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

I didn't recognise the song; however the playlist said it was _When She Cries_ by _Britt Nicole_. It was one of the ones that Stiles had yet to share with us... But already I could see why he would listen to it.

 _Today she's turning sixteen_  
Everyone singing but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?

 _Pulling down her long sleeves_  
To cover all the memories the scars leave  
She says, "Maybe making me bleed  
Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

It was easy to guess that this was probably how Stiles felt most of the time...especially when he was trapped in Dallas with that psycho Zane. But, I was hoping that was changing now...

 _Every day's the same, she fights to find her way_  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray  
She wonders why  
Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

 _This is the dark before the dawn_  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change  
And God is watching over you, He hears you

And that was an unexpected change to the song...

I noticed at this point that fox-Stiles was inching closer, little by little, not stopping until his small black nose was pressed into the joining of my neck and shoulder.

 _And every day's the same, she fights to find her way_  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine  
'Cause I know He hears her when she cries

 _Every days the same, she fights to find her way_  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine  
'Cause I know He hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine  
'Cause I know He hears her when she cries

As the song ended, I contemplated whether or not Stiles had actually done that. Made himself bleed because he couldn't stand it...thought it was the only way out. I pushed the thought out of my head as soon as it crossed my mind, not wanting to think about it any longer, while also tightening my hold on him slightly.

Then the next song came on.

 _It starts with pain_  
Followed by hate  
Fueled by the endless questions  
No one can answer  
A stain  
Covers your heart  
Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer

Now I don't believe men are born to be killers  
I don't believe that this world can't be saved  
How did you get here and when did it start  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

The playlist said it was _World So Cold_ by _12 Stones_.

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feelings  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold

Are you sane? Where's the shame?  
A moment of time passes by  
You cannot rewind  
Who's to blame and where did it start  
Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?

After hearing that first song and now this one...I couldn't help but wonder how many more songs like this Stiles listened to. How often he felt like this.

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
I don't believe this world can't be saved  
How did you get here and when did it start  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

What kind of world do we live in  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Losing control of our feeling  
We're dreaming this life away

It made me wonder if Isaac had felt the same, before he found us. But then it made me wonder: were we too late to help Stiles?

It was now that Stiles' shaking began to subside.

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Selling our souls for no reason  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold

There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape  
It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way  
So how many times must you fall to your knees  
Never, never, never, never, never do this again

No, I refused to think that. We couldn't be too late to help. Deaton had said himself that he saw Stiles changing for the better. _Hell_ , I was seeing it too!

 _It starts with pain followed by hate_  
Now I don't believe men are born to be killers  
And I don't believe this world can't be saved

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feelings  
We're dreaming this life away

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Selling our souls for no reason  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold  
In a world so cold

Stiles' shaking had completely stopped and his tail had curled around him again. He had moved so now it was his fox-forehead that was pressing into the joining of my neck and shoulder instead of his nose.

Silently, I paused the playlist and closed the lid of his laptop, before placing my right hand back to its original position.

"Ready to change back?" I whispered, my left hand resting on his back while my right hand continued to stroke through the fur between his ears.

A small timid nod came from the small creature, and I gave a little reassuring smile.

"I'll be just outside the door." I told him, keeping my voice the same whisper. "Let me back in when you're ready. Ok?"

With another small nod, I picked fox-Stiles up, only to place him beside me on the bed, before I sat up, stood up and left the room, closing the door behind me.

Out there, away from where anyone could see me, I couldn't help but grin a little.

 _He was Pack_.

* * *

**Stiles**

As soon as Derek closed the door, I switched back into my human form, stretching out my joints and rubbing the back of my neck.

It had felt so nice just being curled up on him with his scent surrounding me.

The scent that was like home and safety. Like love and warmth. Like...hope and kindness. Like wood and chocolate. It smelled like something _more_ than that...but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Shaking my head, deciding to just drag on my pyjamas pants – aka, a pair of sweats.

I moved my laptop, this time placing it on my desk on the other side of my room, before heading into the bathroom to clear up the dried blood. I didn't expect to see an array of cuts and bruises littered over my face, arms and torso.

Sighing a little, I grabbed the wash cloth on the counter, wetting it in warm water. This was something I was all too familiar with; something that _used_ to be routine, part of my everyday life.

At the beginning, before either of them got a hang of it, dad and Zane would always leave little cuts and bruises... But that's because it was new, something they hadn't done before. They didn't know how I would react. If I would be able to overpower them since I was younger, faster, stronger – not that they knew that.

But then they started to get more confident.

Then they started using belts and knives and bats and fire and... _anything_ they could get their hands on.

The worse it got, the more I had to go to the hospital.

The more I had to go to the hospital, the more lies I had to tell.

I mean, dad or Zane were always there when they would as what had happened... If I said that it was them, I would have been dead. Besides, every time I did something they approved of, they would lay off for a bit. Especially if it was lying about how I ended up so battered and bruised...

But that wasn't what was going on here.

Something else had happened. I got these cuts in a different way. And I needed to know how!

So, throwing the wash cloth into the hamper by the door, I walked back into my room, picking up and putting on my Batman t-shirt – aka, pyjama shirt, before opening the door for Derek to come back in.

"Did I hurt someone?" I asked, a little panicked, after he had closed the door. "I mean... What the hell happened? What did I do? The last thing I remember was sitting on the floor by the door, and the next you're picking fox-me up off of broken dishes!"

And, yeah, ok, shaking again.

Not as bad as before, but still shaking.

It always happened before I went into full freak mode... Usually, when that happened, either my wolf or my fox would take over. But I always remembered what I had done later one...

"You didn't hurt anyone, other than yourself." Derek replied, calmly, quietly, making me sit down on the edge of my bed before sitting next to me, on my left. "The rest of us got home from the store. We saw your car, got worried... When we walked in, the house looked like _that_."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, wondering if this was going to be the time he snapped and would hit me...just like _they_ did... "I'll replace everything. I-I'll get a job, I-I'll help Deaton and I'll..."

"No you won't."

"But..."

"We've got more than enough money. After the fire... We have more than we could ever possibly need. Nothing that was broken was important. Easily replaced. You don't have to be sorry."

Even though I felt terrible, I was surprised to find that I actually relaxed a little at Derek's words, as bad as that sounded.

It may have had something to do with the fact he didn't hit me... But then, why would Derek hit me? He would only hit me if we were training or if it was an accident. I mean, Isaac wouldn't trust Derek if Derek was like that.

I was an idiot.

Derek had been nothing but kind to me. Believed me when everyone else didn't. Helped me when he saw me struggling. And here I was wondering if he was going to hit me!

I was an idiot and an ass!

"What got you so worked up?" Derek asked, softly. "Let me help. I _want_ to help."

It was the tone of voice that got me.

The sincerity in the tone, the way his heart stayed level...

I knew that I couldn't not tell him.

"Ben...he came at me." I whispered, staring down at my hands in my lap. "Like Zane used to. I only realised when I made a run for it that he meant something completely different when he wanted me round for a ' _study session_ '."

Being in such close proximity, I practically felt the Alpha wolf tense up... But I had to keep going.

"I was shocked... I couldn't move at first. But then he said ' _I've finally got you where I want you_ ' and that's what Zane said and then Ben grabbed something he _really_ shouldn't have..." my voice got fainter as I felt the warm-cold slide of tears running down my face, but I had to keep going. "I threw him off of me, grabbed my stuff and ran to my Jeep. I just wanted out of there and to get home as fast as I could. And just that and what happened with Gabriel..."

Derek's left hand was then placed over both of mine... I hadn't even realised that they were shaking that badly until he did that.

"What happened with Gabriel?" he asked, slowly.

"On Wednesday...I elbowed him in the stomach after he came up behind me. He said something that Zane did...in the _exact_ same way. I punched him and made him run away like the wuss he is." I whispered, voice breaking. "Everything is getting _worse_. The flashbacks, the nightmares... I'm just so _scared_ and _sick_ of it all! I want it to stop!"

Lifting my head up, I turned to look at Derek, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

" _Please_ , make it _stop_!" I sobbed.

* * *

**Derek**

I _felt_ my heart stutter at the way he looked.

_So scared._

_So alone._

_So vulnerable._

My wolf whined again, not liking that our Mate was in distress. Hell, I never liked seeing the him upset or angry.

But the tears broke me.

The last time I had hugged someone properly was before Laura died. I hugged her before she left...and since then, no one. Not even Peter, after he ' _recovered_ ' as I took to calling it. The Pack piles were different, that wasn't hugging.

So, yeah, the last time I hugged someone was the last time I saw Laura.

Until now.

The look on his face, the tears, the sound of his voice – desperate, begging, whimpering – I couldn't help it. My wolf hated it, the child I used to be hated it... _I_ hated it. So I hugged him.

As tight as I could.

And, just like that, he just...let it go. Sobbing freely, even as he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his head into the meeting of my neck and shoulder.

This was a side to Stiles I never thought any of us would see.

But, given the circumstances, I shouldn't have expected any different.

A soft knock on the door made the boy jump, flying away from me and the door with wide fearful eyes. He shook his head, as if trying to get a thought of his head, before going into the bathroom...

It ached to see him like that.

Sighing, I stood up from his bed, walking over to the door and opening it enough so I could stick my head out.

"They're restless, Derek." Peter told me, calmly. "They want to know if he's alright."

Frowning a little, I glanced over my shoulder. The door to the bathroom was now closed, water was running but I could still hear sniffling.

"Tell them to clear the living room and to grab as many blankets and pillows as they can find." I replied, making it sound almost like a question. "But _no one_ asks what happened. Stiles doesn't need to tell it again."

I heard movement from downstairs, my Betas moving to follow my instructions. Yes, I knew that they could hear me to begin with, but I hated talking to them and not being face to face. I only did that when I had to.

Before Peter left, he told me he'd grab the blankets and pillows from my room, placing a hand on my shoulder and applying a small amount of pressure. It was one of the things that reminded me so much of the good old days, back when our family were still alive, still around.

As soon as he moved back down the hallway, I stepped back into Stiles' room and closed the door again, turning around.

Stiles was now standing on the other side of his bed, face and eyes red. He shuffled slightly on his feet, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt – the t-shirt _I_ bought for him after Lydia said no.

I couldn't help but smile slightly every time he wore something that I had managed to slip past Lydia.

"Puppy pile?" he asked, voice hoarse and quiet, almost sounding hopeful.

I nodded, huffing slightly at the name he had chosen for it.

Stiles moved towards the head of his bed, grabbing something from underneath the pillows. Something black and furry. _Wolfy_ , I realised.

"Like I said, there are some nights when I can't sleep without Wolfy." Stiles whispered, blushing slightly."He's always been my favourite."

And, yeah, that made me feel good... I mean, I had picked out the damn thing!

Frowning slightly, Stiles moved around his bed and over to me, hesitantly hugging me. It shocked me at first, but this was yet another step he was taking to get into a mindset that he was safe and didn't have to worry.

"I never said thank you. For Wolfy I mean." he muttered, voice muffled. "So, thank you."

"No problem, Gen." I whispered back. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

**Stiles**

I grabbed my pillows and Wolfy, while Derek too my duvet. He carried it in his left hand, while he kept his right arm around my shoulders.

And I liked it.

I needed the contact now. Almost craved it. Like, to be put at ease – my wolf, my fox and myself – I needed the contact of people I _knew_ I could trust.

Derek just happened to be the person I trusted the most, besides Isaac.

"When did you figure it out?" I ended up asking.

"Figure what out?" Derek replied, quietly, as we made our way to the lower level of the house.

"That you already knew me."

I had been wondering for a while, and had been meaning to ask. Only when he had called me ' _Gen_ ' again did I remember.

Besides, I needed something to take my mind off of what had happened.

Derek took a deep breath.

"Well, I recognised Wolfy, but I couldn't figure out how... I just thought I must have seen another one, similar." Derek told me, with a small smile, dragging me closer into his side. "I didn't know for sure until you gave Deaton that picture...the one with my mom."

"That's why you and Peter always acted so strangely when you saw the pictures... Of her. Your dad. Of Peter..." I nodded, piecing together the little things.

"Exactly. After I saw the picture you gave Deaton, I remembered. The little boy who talked too much and had too much energy for his own good. After I saw the picture, I started having these... _dreams_. But they were memories. Of things we used to do when you and your mom would visit. When you still lived here."

"Once a month for five years."

Derek nodded, both of us stopping the conversation as we walked into the living room. The couch and coffee table had been removed, leaving the two arm chairs and one couch as the only seating in the living room.

However, where there should be a large empty space, there were an array of blankets and pillows all put together in a sort of... _nest_. And it looked _so comfy_!

As soon as Derek and I walked in, we walked over to the _nest_ and the people that had already arranged themselves within it, leaving a space big enough for two people in the middle.

Derek and I threw ourselves into the pile of us, both of adding to the _nest_ before getting comfortable.

All of a sudden, I felt a hesitant movement from my right, where Isaac was. It was as if he wanted to come closer, but he didn't. Glancing over at the pup, I smiled encouragingly... Apparently that was all he needed before he was practically attached to my side.

One by one, everyone seemed to get closer to each other, squeezing as close as possible. Even Derek, who was on my left. And I, instead of trying to get away from it, just moved closer.

I moved closer to the warmth.

I moved closer to them.

And, for once, it felt _good_.

I shouldn't have been surprised that I woke up Saturday morning well rested, nightmare free, surrounded by the Pack with Derek's arm thrown over me.

* * *

The next week at school, I wasn't left alone. I always had _someone_ from the Pack with me. And I liked that.

I didn't want a run in with Gabriel. Or Ben. Or Chase.

So I stuck with the Pack; I stuck with my _friends_.

And so far, it had worked. I hadn't had any of those three bug me. Sure, Gabriel and Ben would just send me these looks and both of them had seemed to be all buddy-buddy all of a sudden... But it was fine. They wouldn't do anything with the Pack with me.

I mean even in _art_ I had someone from the Pack with me – they had a free period. I was just glad that they weren't able to see my project yet.

It was, however, on Friday, February 7th 2014, that I managed to get the whole Pack – Derek and Peter included – into the art block and into my art room. I hadn't told any of them why, just that I needed them up there with me.

And here they were. All of them standing around a table that was covered with a cloth, a noticeable bump in the middle from where numerous objects lay.

"Alright, so, you know how back in November, I came home covered in red pain, and you all thought it was blood?" I asked, grinning, not missing the way they all smiled when I said ' _home_ '. "I said I was doing something for my art project, right."

They all nodded.

"Ok, well, I finished it sixteen days ago." I told them. "I wanted it graded before I showed you guys, though I wanted you all to be the first to see it. And I really want you guys to like it, but I understand if you don't. It's just; I thought it would be cool to do something like this and..."

A hand covered my mouth, alerting me to the fact I was nervously rambling again. The hand was only removed when I gave them a sheepishly apologetic look.

"Anyway, I wanted you guys to see it." I smiled, removing the cloth I had placed over my project.

For my project I had made eleven paintings. Ten were portraits of the people standing with me at that moment, all ten of those paintings surrounding one. That one painting in the middle wasn't a picture, since it was words. Words that I thought described the Pack perfect.

_Family Doesn't Stop At Blood._

The words were red, gold-yellow and blue... The colours of the three types of werewolf.

Each portrait was connected to the canvas of words in the middle, as well as to the portraits on either side of it. It was almost like a spider web.

"Wow." was the simultaneous response from the group; the same went for the scent of amazement, happiness and surprise.

"You like it?" I asked, hopefully, fidgeting with the hem of my t-shirt. "Like... _really_?"

"Stiles, we don't like it." Jackson said, shaking his head.

And with those five words, my heart sunk.

"We love it." Scott grinned. "I mean, dude, how can we not!"

And that was fi... Hey, what now?

"What did they give you for this?" Boyd questioned, not taking his eyes off of it.

"F-Full marks." I replied, quietly.

"Good." Peter nodded, firmly. "Would have had to beat some sense into them otherwise."

And, yeah, I didn't really know what was going on, but I was assuming it was good. Especially with the way they were all grinning.

I kind of made me feel...almost, _accepted_.

I didn't know why... It just did.

Was that strange?

No, I didn't care. I liked the feeling...

"Are you allowed to keep it?" Isaac questioned briefly flicking his gaze towards me before turning back to the paintings.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Great. Pack it up." Derek nodded. "Where's it going to go?"

"What?!"

"Well, we have to hang it up." Lydia smiled.

And it was.

It was hung up in the kitchen this time, placed so it would be seen as soon as you entered the room...

_And there's that nice feeling again..._

* * *

It was eight days later – Saturday, February 15th 2014 – that it happened.

I had stepped outside to walk around the forest. Everyone else was asleep, but I needed to clear my head. To think about everything that had happened since September.

It was... _mad_. Like, freakishly so. But it meant that I met ten of the greatest people I had ever known.

I didn't pay attention to where I went... I just enjoyed the feeling of wind brushing past me, the sound of leaves and twigs beneath my feet, the smell of wood all around. It was calming. It always had been to me.

Whenever I was walking around here, on my own, I always managed to turn out the rest of the world. It was usually how the Pack managed to startle me at times.

That was probably why the next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground.

A startled yelp was drawn from my throat, load enough that it echoed through the forest, as I flipped onto my back, staring up at the two figures looming over me.

Ben was pinning me to the ground now that I was on my back, his hands gripping my wrists tightly as he straddled me. Gabriel, however, was standing just behind him with a dark smirk in place.

"Why do you keep fighting, _Babe_." Ben sneered.

"G-Get off me." I stuttered, panic and fear already rendering me helpless.

"Oh, I don't think so." Gabriel chuckled, humourlessly. "You see, neither of us takes well to being played by little, frigid, teasing bastards."

 _"You pathetic, little, snitching, frigid bastard!" Zane snarled. "I should have bashed your_ _head_ _in with that baseball bat, instead. Or, maybe, I should have run that knife_ _through_ _you."_

 _"_ _GET OUT_ _!_ " _Derek roared, freighting all of us. "And never come back. Unless you want the police to find your body scattered across America in bite sized pieces."_

_"This isn't over." Zane growled, mainly towards me._

_"Yes. It is."_

_Derek pretty much threw Zane out of the door, slamming and locking it into place._

The memory of what happened on Halloween flashed inside my mind, making me seize up in unadulterated, blind panic.

There were too many similarities. Too many connections I could make between the four of them!

I wanted to get away.

I wanted to run.

I wanted the Pack!

But they weren't here... And this was starting to become eerily like the dream I had of Zane and Gabriel...

"Please... Don't..." I whispered. "Don't..."

Gabriel, who I never noticed had disappeared from behind Ben, was now hovering over my head, looking upside down to me, taking over the hold on my arms as Ben sat up.

" _Yeah, that's it baby,_ _beg_ _." Gabriel grinned, leaning down to talk right into my ear._

"No _! Zane, please! Don't!" I whimpered, trying in vain to get away._

" _Yeah, that's it baby,_ beg _." Zane murmured. "_ Beg _for me."_

_Somehow, in these situations, Zane and dad always seemed to be able to overpower me. That's how he managed to make me stop struggling so much before he dropped the lighter on my chest – he got my shirt off before I was backed up against the wall._

_My eyes widened as that memory flash ended._

_Were they going to burn me too?_

_Did one of them have a knife or a lighter hidden somewhere?_

I was shaking.

I was sweating.

I was finding it hard to breathe and it felt like I was choking.

I felt sick.

I felt dizzy.

My heart was palpitating and my chest hurt.

_Panic attack._

This was the third panic attack I had in less than a year, but only the second _proper_ one. And no one was around to stop it! I couldn't have a panic attack now!

_Probably not a good idea to panic about the panic attack, Stiles!_

Yeah, probably not. Really not. Need to calm down. Need to calm down...

_But I was about to be assaulted in God knows what way, and no one was around to help me!_

Ok, this was _so not_ helping!

Ben raised his fist, punching it harshly into my stomach, making the last of the air I was desperately trying to get to leave me completely.

Gabriel shifted slightly so he had both of my wrists pinned with one hand, using the other to collide sharply with my jaw after he curled it tight.

I tried to get out of their hold, but the panic was draining my energy, the lack of air making the edge of my gaze go all fuzzy.

_I'm going to be unconscious... They'll probably do what Zane never had the chance to..._

Kicking my legs didn't help. It only succeeded in getting Ben into a position where he was sitting right on my crotch. I could feel _everything_ , but he didn't care.

Flattening his fisted hand, Ben slipped it under my shirt and placed it on the area where his fist connected with my flesh as hard as he could. With the leverage he now had, Ben rocked forward, getting just enough friction to feel just a little satisfied.

Both Ben and Gabriel chuckled threateningly, and that alone let me know that, yes, they were intending to do what Zane never succeeded in doing.

It made my stomach churn and my face pale. Well, pale even more, since it was rapidly losing colour at the rate I seemed to be losing blood.

"Don't give out on us now, Tiger." Gabriel demanded, stroking my right cheek and running the tip of his tongue over the shell of my left ear. "The fun has only _just_ begun."

"And, boy, is it gunna get a whole lot better." Ben snickered, hand reaching for the zipper on my jeans.


	29. Of Hospitals and Music

**Stiles**

There was beeping.

 _Lots_ of beeping.

Beeping and dripping and _noise_. My head was already pounding, as if my skull was keeping a marching band prison, letting the drums beat against the bone there. But there was talking.

Voices started to become clearer, closer... And I didn't recognise them.

Slowly, I began to open my eyes, squinting as a blinding light came into view.

_Why was it so bright?_

Blinking, I tried to get my eyes used to the light, as well as trying to get used to the voices that were ripping through my ear drums.

_Why were they so loud?_

Everything hurt. My head. My stomach.

I felt weak. Weaker than I ever had before...

_What was wrong with me?_

It was then a hand touched my arm.

" _NO_! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, pulling my arm back and pushing myself away, as my eyes snapped open. " _GET OFF ME_!"

The voices were talking again, hands on me, trying to keep me down.

Panic.

That's all I felt.

Painful panic that gripped my chest and heart, squeezing so hard it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"STOP! NO! _I'M SORRY_!" I screamed as something was ripped from my arm, causing me to howl in pain. " _HELP_!"

I yelled and screamed and begged.

But it didn't work.

They continued to hold me down, all of them yelling.

It was all just noise that I couldn't understand; noise that I knew to fear.

_Where was I?!_

* * *

**Derek**

We – the entire Pack and I – had been waiting ever since we had brought Stiles to the hospital.

Gabriel and Ben were in custody, after Peter and I had explained what we had seen to the officers that turned up, after Allison had called them... They just needed a statement from Stiles and to take record of the evidence so the police department could take action.

Peter or I were to call them as soon as Stiles woke up and was able to sit up on his own and talk.

But even with his healing, it would take a while... None of us, not even Stiles, knew what it was about his fox side that slowed down the healing process, making it quicker than a human yet slower than a werewolf... But whatever the reason, it would probably be the same as why Stiles could get drunk. It could be the same reason as to how scars were still left on him, how humans were able to hurt him.

It was near quiet in the waiting room near Stiles' private room. The only sounds coming from the footsteps and quite murmuring and the odd drip... But other than that, nothing.

"NO _! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ a yell came from the room across the hall. _"_ GET OFF ME _!"_

"Stiles." I muttered.

I was up and out of my seat in no time, running across the short space between the waiting room and Stiles' room, running past the nurses trying to stop me.

The only thing running through my mind was that I had to get to Stiles.

Too much had happened to him already, and we – _I_ – was doing a piss poor job at looking after him!

I pushed and pulled away those that were trying to pin Stiles to the bed, trying to stop him from hurting himself, holding in a growl all the while.

How stupid were these people?!

"Sir? Sir! Please, sir, you have to leave." one nurse said from behind me. "Sir!

Some tried to pull me back.

Some stepped away.

I chose to ignore all of them, focusing my attention on the scared boy thrashing and screaming on the hospital bed.

"STOP IT, _PLEASE_!" he cried, tears trailing down over his cheeks, his eyes clenched tight. "I'M _SORRY_!"

I expected the whine my wolf made, but I never thought I would have to hold one back from escaping my throat.

Slowly, as carefully as I could, I reached my hand out, gently placing it on Stiles' forearm.

The whimper emitted from the kid would have broken down even the toughest of people... It definitely would have broken down the walls that my great grandfather – one of the most feared Alphas – built up around himself and his emotions.

"Sir, please leave." another nurse said. "You're distressing the patient.

A hand tried to pull me back, and this time I couldn't contain the growl.

"Please don't hurt me." he begged, voice wavering as he cowered back into the pillows.

"Stiles... I'm not going to hurt you." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "You have to _calm down_."

The creases on Stiles' forehead smoothed out and slowly his eyes opened.

His heart was still going a mile a minute, but it had decreased slightly from when I had first walked into the room.

"D-Derek?" he whispered, voice breaking.

"Yeah, it's me." I nodded, tightening my grip on his arm slightly.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

Stiles' heartbeat spiked again, and I placed my free hand onto his shoulder.

The smell of fear and panic and just complete distress filled the room, almost chocking me as I stood there beside him. It put my wolf even more on edge than he was already...

* * *

**Stiles**

The hospital.

I was in the hospital.

I never liked this place...

First it was because of my mother dying from stomach cancer... Then it was because I had to be treated for the multiple injuries given to me by my father and Zane.

I moved my left arm – the limb feeling heavy as I did so – until my hand could grip Derek's wrist.

I watched as Derek turned slightly to face the nurses behind him, the ones that had been extremely quiet ever since I had started to calm down a bit.

"Melissa McCall. I want her to be the one to treat my friend here." Derek said, calmly and coldly. "At least then I know we won't end up in this situation again."

For a moment, they all stood there staring silently, eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly... None of them moved until Derek cleared his throat.

I liked the idea of having Melissa be the one to take care of me... At least she knew what I was and didn't believe in all those stupid rumours. Besides, Melissa was nice to me, she would talk to me.

As soon as the room was clear, Derek took his hand off of my shoulder, dragging a chair over to sit next to my bed, keeping his other hand on my forearm.

"What happened?" I asked, quietly. "The last thing I remember was... The last thing I remember, _they_ were talking to me.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what happened?" Derek questioned, slowly.

Swallowing down the fear that was starting to bubble up, I nodded minutely. They were going to find out somehow anyway, so it might as well be from me.

"We heard something coming for deeper within the forest... When Isaac found that you were gone, we thought something was wrong. So we ran out there." Derek told me, quietly. "By the time we got there, you had already passed out. Bloody, bruised... Your jeans were halfway down your legs."

My heart practically stopped beating in my chest, and I could feel the blood start to drain from my face.

"We got there just in time. Any longer and they would have..." Derek cut himself off before he could finish the thought, collecting himself before going on. "Allison called the station, Peter and Jackson got the two boys off of you, and I made sure you got here. You've been out of it for five hours."

I released a breath that I didn't realise I was holding, knowing that they did nothing more than what I was awake for.

Knowing that people that cared for me had arrived just before anything else could happen.

"They jumped me, while I was walking...threw me on the ground. It was looking so much like the nightmare I had of Zane and Gabriel..." I admitted, not looking Derek in the eyes. "They both kept _quoting_ Zane... Gabriel called me a ' _little, frigid, teasing bastard_ ', he told me to beg..."

More tears rolled down my face, running into my hairline as I lay back, trying not to lose my composure.

"They were hitting me, and I was panicking..." I sighed, voice shuddering. "It reminded me of Dallas, _so much_ , and I...I couldn't stop them. I was having another panic attack; I could feel myself losing consciousness. Ben got a hand under my shit, using it to help him rock into me. The last thing I remember was Ben's hand reaching for the zipper on my jeans."

I wiped viciously at my eyes with the hand that wasn't clutching at Derek's wrist.

"I'm going to have to tell the officers that, aren't I?" I sighed, voice cracking.

Derek just nodded, holding onto my forearm tighter.

I chose to ignore the nurses and doctors that had gathered outside the door, listening in.

* * *

I had broken and bruised ribs, a black eye, concussion, multiple cuts, bruised jaw, broken nose; I had lost blood and the thing that had been ripped from my arm earlier had been the drip that was retuning my blood level back to normal...and it seemed that I was the one who ripped it out, while I was panicking...

I was going to be confined to the hospital for, at least, two weeks, and then have to be house bound for another one, maybe more. Which meant, more time off of school. It was a good thing that I knew more than people actually knew.

I had woken up in pain a lot during the night and was given morphine to help dull it down... But I could still feel it all.

Melissa had talked with me until she had to leave, happily discussing anything that came to mind. We talked about the Pack, mostly, not that we used the words ' _Pack_ ' or ' _werewolves_ '.

The rest of the hospital staff just seemed to be civil whenever they had to interact with me, asking and doing what was necessary before leaving. None of them mistreating me in anyway, in fear that Derek would bite their heads off.

It was two days after the attack, two days after I had been brought into the hospital – on Monday, February 17th – that Peter and Derek stopped by with a few bags. The entire Pack came to visit, every day, but since it was a Monday, only the two Hales could stop by.

"We don't want you to die of boredom, my boy." Peter smirked, seeing the confused look I sent the bags in their hands. "You have your laptop, your art equipment, and I believe Derek has hold of your guitar."

"Thank you!" I grinned, as Peter set my art stuff and laptop on the table next to me, and Derek let my guitar – in its case – lean against the side of my bed. "It's like you read my mind!"

"No, we just know how a young man feels trapped in a place like this."

I nodded, smiling sadly at the pair I had recently discovered I had known since I was young.

I could see the change in Peter now. See how he guarded himself more, how he wasn't as enthusiastic about everything as before... Even though he joked and sassed like no one else I had ever met, I could see the pain behind every word.

And Derek... The once carefree boy that I had known was replaced with the hardened Alpha that he was now. Sure, the others had told me he was better than he was before, but he was nothing like the Derek I had known...

Just as I wasn't the same person they used to know.

"How you feeling?" Derek asked as both Hales pulled chairs up to the side of the bed that my guitar wasn't resting against and sat down.

"Like shit, but I've had worse." I shrugged. "Been in a coma before, almost died before I left Dallas. I'll survive."

Peter and Derek copied the sad smile I had just a moment ago, choosing not to say any more on the subject.

But I didn't quite want there to be silence... At least not right now.

"I hope you're not missing me too much." I grinned, ignoring the sharp pain in my jaw.

"Oh, don't worry, my boy." Peter quipped. "We hardly realise you're gone."

"Sure it's not just you old man? In your age, your hearing and sight must be terrible."

Peter's retort was lost by the snort of laughter coming from his nephew. Derek tried to school his features, tried not to be so amused...but the way Peter hit him around the back of the head proved Derek had failed to do just that...

"So, when do I have to talk to the cops?" I asked, after Derek had calmed down and Peter had stopped glaring. "Kinda want to get it over and down with ASAP."

The two Hales looked to each other for a moment, seeming to have a conversation without having to talk... I remember being able to do that with my mom, being able to talk to tell her what I wanted without having to actually to say anything and vice versa.

I stayed silent as they did this, knowing family moments shouldn't be interrupted...no matter what they were about.

"I can give them a call now, if you would like." Peter told me, slowly.

I didn't need to think about it.

The sooner I told the cops, the sooner I didn't have to talk about it anymore.

I nodded, giving the older Hale a small, grateful smile before he disappeared out of my room, saying he would be back in a few minutes.

Derek was then the only one in the room with me.

"If you want, Peter and I can stay here." Derek told me after a minute or two of silence. "When you're talking to the cops, I mean."

I just nodded again, reaching over with my hand to grasp his wrist, just like I did when I first woke up in this room.

"Thank you." was all I said.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the cops left my hospital room. They had my statement, they had a copy of the medical report and they had pictures of the visible damage that was done. They had copies of x-rays; they had witness statements as well.

They had everything they needed...

Thankfully, the two cops that came to talk to me seemed to be two of the _nice_ ones. I wasn't good with cops... Back in Dallas, the loathed me, but tolerated me because of my dad... Here? Well, with all the rumours, they probably hated me too.

But the two that talked to me...they were professional. They didn't let these rumours and stories get in the way of their jobs of cloud their judgement. And for that, I was happy.

I mean, they even let Peter and Derek stay in the room with me! That had been the first clue that those guys were alright.

Derek and Peter had to leave a few hours later, so they could get the Pack. Since some of them didn't drive – Isaac, Erica, Boyd – and others were working on their cars – Jackson, Danny – the two Hales were the ones in charge of making sure they got to school on time and back home safely.

So, I was on my own for a while.

And while I liked the silence, while I liked the solitude...I didn't really want to be alone. I liked being a part of something.

But I guess I needed to time alone. Even if it was only a few minutes.

I didn't think about it, I just reached over and grabbed my guitar, pulling it up onto the bed so I could unzip it and take out my guitar, guitar pick and capo. Since I was sitting up, it was easy to slip the strap over my head.

It was already perfectly in tune, though I always checked, just in-case it had been knocked slightly.

It didn't take long before I decided on a song to sing and play.

" _When you were here before_  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here"

When I had first found this song – _Creep_ by _Radiohead –_ , I had listened to it for weeks on end. All the time, just listening to it.

" _I don't care if it hurts_  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here"

I thought it described me pretty well, you know...

" _She's running out the door_  
She's running out  
She run, run, run, run  
Run  
Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here."

I liked it... It was a song that I identified with...especially the chorus.

I mean, think about it. I was a creep, I was a weirdo. I didn't really belong here; I didn't really belong anywhere for that matter...

Sighing, I realised that the song had done the opposite to keeping me occupied and, you know, cheerful... I mean, obviously _I_ would find a way to do that!

So, shaking my head, I thought of different one. _Country Girl_ by _Luke Bryan_ to be exact.

" _Hey girl, go on now_  
You know you've got everybody looking  
Got a little boom in my big truck  
Gonna open up the doors and turn it up  
Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
Gonna watch you make me fall in love  
Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
Up on the toolbox, it don't matter  
Down on the tailgate, girl, I can't wait  
To watch you do your thing"

Yeah, I liked country songs, whatever. I liked pop and rock and metal and country...

" _Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks_  
For the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn  
The DJ spinning that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters, and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl  
Aw, country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me"

I think Peter and Derek still hadn't got over the fact that I was singing a county song in the kitchen on New Years Eve, when I was baking...

" _Somebody's sweet little farmer's child_  
That got it in her blood to get a little wild  
Ponytail and a pretty smile  
Rope me in from a country mile  
So come on over here and get in my arms  
Spin me around this big ole barn  
Tangle me up like grandma's yarn  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"

I never cared about the genre of the songs I listened to... As long as the song was good, then I didn't care.

" _Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinning that country song  
Come on, come on, come on_  
 _Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me"

What was funny, though, was that, back in Dallas, if I was ever listening to this song, a few of the girls in my school – the ones that didn't avoid me – thought I was straight... It was kind of funny. Well, until Zane found out about it...

" _Now dance, like a dandelion_  
In the wind on the hill underneath the pines  
Yeah, move like the river flows  
Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes  
All I wanna do is get to holding you  
And get to knowing you, and get to showing you  
And get to loving you 'fore the night is through  
Baby, you know what to do"

But I didn't have to worry about that anymore. Right? I mean...Derek and everyone; they'd look out for me. Right?

" _Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonks_  
For the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinning that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl  
Aw, country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me."

Of course, it had to be then that I looked up and found the Pack standing _just_ outside of the door, smiling at me.

* * *

It was the next day – Tuesday, February 18th – that I was alone in my room. Derek and Peter were stopping by around one that afternoon and, at the moment; it was only nine seventeen in the morning.

From the night before – after the Pack had left, because visiting hours were over – up to the point of having to go to sleep, I had drawn so much that my wrist was almost throbbing.

But I was bored.

So, the only thing that I could do was pick up my guitar and sing.

" _It don't matter what plans I've got, I can break 'em_  
Yeah I can turn this thing around at the next red light  
And I don't mind tellin' all the guys I can't meet 'em  
Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night  
Girl I don't care, oh I just gotta see what you're wearin'  
Your hair, is it pulled up or fallin' down  
Oh I just have to see it now"

Yeah, that's right; it was another country song being sung. _Crash My Party_ by _Luke Bryan_.

" _If you wanna call me, call me, call me_  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright  
This is a drop everything kinda thing  
Swing on by, I'll pour you a drink  
The door's unlocked, I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime"

Most of the songs I liked, I had found when I was avoiding going home after school.

" _Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me_  
Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do  
I could be on the front row of the best show  
And look down and see your face on my phone  
And I'm gone, so long, hang on  
I'll meet you in a minute or two"

It wasn't like dad ever noticed when I wasn't around, only when I was. But as long as he didn't find out about me listening to things like this, I was fine...

" _If you wanna call me, call me, call me_  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright  
This is a drop everything kinda thing  
Swing on by, I'll pour you a drink  
The door's unlocked, I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime"

But now... Now I got to _listen_ to anything I wanted. _Watch_ whatever I wanted. _Do_ whatever I wanted.

" _If it's two in the mornin' and you're feelin' lonely_  
And wonderin' what I'm doin'  
Go ahead and call me, call me, call me  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright  
This is a drop everything kinda thing  
Swing on by, I'll pour you a drink  
The door's unlocked, I'll leave on the lights  
Baby you can crash my party anytime  
Baby you can crash my party anytime."

So I was definitely enjoying these songs so much more than I used to.

Sighing a little, I leant back into the pillows, closing my eyes.

Well, that was until I heard a weak heartbeat in my room. Opening my eyes again and turning my head towards the door, I found a young girl – no more than eight – standing there, playing with the sleeve of her hospital gown.

She had long black hair that curled at the bottom of her back; dark blue eyes that seemed full of life, even if her pale face seemed to have started to cave in.

"Hello." she said, smiling shyly as she stepped further into my room. "I'm Emily."

"Stiles." I nodded. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded, taking another step closer to me.

"It's just, yesterday; my friends and I heard you singing." Emily mumbled. "Everyone gets really bored on the children's ward and... Well, we were wondering if...you would come sing for us?"

"What?!" I shrieked.

"We were wondering if you would come sing for us." she repeated, a little more confident now, a small smile on her face and wide eyes. "Please? We're all so bored and...well, who doesn't like songs?"

* * *

**Derek**

Peter and I had decided to stop by early, just so Stiles wouldn't be too bored for too long. The rest of the Pack were with us – there had been a small fire at the university, but it was enough to send all students home – and they had been far too anxious to leave behind until later that evening.

My uncle and I had both spent time in a hospital, admittedly Peter had spent more... But we both knew how agitated someone could get while inside, how lonely and fed up someone could get.

I couldn't let someone go through that when I knew I could prevent it.

So, we all walked through the halls, knowing the way by heart already. I had been to this part of the hospital many times when I was a child, since many humans in our Pack would get injured. Not from us though! It was always from falling out of trees or tripping or encountering arrogant little shits from their school.

Jonas, Layla, Alexandra and Nathan were the only humans in our Pack. Courageous, loyal, funny and just amazing people. They weren't of a blood relation, but they were family. To the whole Pack.

Jonas and Layla had been celebrating fifteen years of marriage at the time of the fire... Their twin's – Alexandra and Nathan – had only been six years old at the time, their seventh birthday not too far away. I treated the twins as if they were my cousins, and their parents as an uncle and aunt... I had watched the twins grow up, helping in whichever way I could to look after them. Just like Jonas and Layla helped to look after Laura, Cora and myself.

Shaking my head slightly, my Pack and I came up to Stiles' room.

But he wasn't there.

I could sense the panic immediately, all of us thinking the same thing: _he freaked out and ran_.

" _Excuse me; do you know where Mr Stilinski has gone?_ " I heard Peter ask one of the nurses walk by.

Even though my uncle's voice was calm and polite, nothing could cut through the scent of worry and panic and fear coming off of him in waves. The same scent was coming off each one of my Betas, _hell_ , probably even me too!

None of us wanted to see Stiles leave.

None of us wanted to see Stiles hurt.

" _Last time anyone saw him, he was heading down to paediatrics_." the woman replied. " _One of the girls was pretty much dragging him there_."

That was all we needed to know before we were sprinting along the hallways.

I wondered about what we would find there.

Could it have been some sort of creature that had disguised itself as a young, ill child, luring Stiles into a trap?

Were we going to find him lying on the floor dead or dying?

Was Stiles going to be missing?

Would Stiles have freaked out there and done any damage? Revealing what he was?

The possibilities were endless, and I couldn't get to the children's ward quick enough.

But, by the time I reached the doors? I could only say one thing.

"Is this _actually_ happening?" I breathed.

* * *

**Stiles**

I should have known I couldn't resist puppy eyes. I mean, if I couldn't say no to Isaac's or Scott's, then I should have known I couldn't resist Emily's.

That was how I found myself in paediatrics, sitting in a chair in front of the only four kids in the place – two boys and two girls.

Emily introduced me to: Amelia, a nine year old blonde girl with green eyes; Arthur, a blonde five year old with light, cloudy blue eyes; Jason, the four year old boy with red hair and brown eyes, that I met at Red Lion Family Pizzeria, in Magalia, the first time I had gone there – the kid I helped who had a bitch of a mother.

Jason had been excited to see me again, running up and hugging my legs as soon as I hobbled through with my guitar.

Already I had sung five songs – both from Disney, which I couldn't help but love – the four kids in front of me singing along too.

It was – dare I say it – kind of... _cute_. And the kids weren't half bad.

I was just about to ask what one they wanted next, when...

" _What are you doing?!_ " a shrill voice shrieked.

I sighed, hanging my head down, I placed my guitar down and started to think about the Pack and my mom, trying to stay calm.

"Momma." Jason groaned. "Stiles only sing with us."

"No! I won't stand for this! Get away from my child!" another parent, this time a father, demanded.

Nodding, I stood up, groaning slightly and clutching at my ribs as I did so.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm sorry." I told them, reaching out to take my guitar.

" _NO!_ "four voices yelled.

The next thing I knew, I had little arms clinging to me, gripping me as tight as they could in their weakened states. I stayed still so I didn't hurt them... That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Stiles stay!" Arthur protested, glaring at the man – most likely his father from his appearance – that had demanded I ' _get away_ ; from them.

"He's been nothing but nice to us!" Amelia defended.

"Besides, we _asked_ him to come down here." Emily cried.

"Like Stiles!" Jason nodded.

"Stiles is friend!" Arthur whimpered.

As the four kids kept clinging to me and trying to force their parents to let me stay, their breathing started to become laboured, some of them coughing violently.

Instantly, their parents and I started to panic – something which shocked the adults indeed, since they thought I couldn't and wouldn't give a crap. I tried to get them to calm down, tried to get them to just breathe...

But nothing was working.

"OK, HE CAN STAY!" a woman – most likely Amelia's mother – yelled out, silencing the four children.

"I... What?" I muttered, sure I heard wrong.

"You can stay. Just... I can't see my baby like this!"

Slowly, and reluctantly, the other parents agreed, noticing that with the declaration of Amelia's mother, the kids had started to calm down a little.

As soon as all parents had agreed, their breathing had started to return to normal and only the slight cough was heard every now and then.

"Please, continue with what you were doing." Emily's father – I assumed – told me. "As long as you don't mind us staying."

"They're your children." I told them. "Why would I mind?"

All parents – even some of the staff – seemed surprised by my answer, but I paid them no mind. Instead, I sat down as slowly as I could, groaning and wincing from the pain as I did so, before pulling my guitar back into my lap.

"Ok, what one now?" I asked the four, as they sat back down.

"Kiss The Girl, from The Little Mermaid!" Amelia giggled, grinning widely.

"Fine, but I'm not doing the accent. Believe me, I've tried it, it's difficult to do. Now, I'm probably going to need your help again."

The four of them all scrambled up to their knees, sliding closer. I waited for them all to settle and nod before I started playing.

" _There you see her_  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl"

As soon as I started playing and singing all of their faces just...lit up. Emily was right about what she said when she had come to me.

" _Yes, you want her_  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"

The massive grins on their faces told me that they were going to join in with me next... Though I already knew that they were going to sing with me on the chorus'.

" _Sha la la la la la_  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl"

I couldn't help but smile when the four kids sang with me... It was just too – dare I say – adorable! I don't care how girly or stupid that word makes me sound, because it was true!

" _Now's your moment_  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl"

I'll admit, this was _one_ of my many favourite Disney songs, and I would happily tell anyone who asked. Just because of the reputation I had found myself landed with before I got to this town, didn't mean that, for one, it was true, or that, secondly, I couldn't love Disney!

" _Sha la la la la la_  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl"

I noticed how the youngest of the four – Arthur and Jason – were happily singing along, not caring or knowing really what the song was about. The eldest of the two – Amelia and Emily –, however, were both giggling.

I just shook my head, smiling, as I continued to sing with them.

" _Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say_  
 _You got to kiss the girl_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl."

I let the last note ring out and reviled in the happy faces in front of me. I was quickly distracted; however, when Arthur stood up, walking over to me slowly, only stopping when next to the chair I was on.

The blonde boy looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes, biting his lower lip as he waited. I couldn't help but ruffle the kid's hair a little, before giving in to what he wanted and picked him up until he was sat on my left leg.

I tried to ignore the pain that came with lifting the boy up, but I couldn't help the wince that came with it... And I knew the adults watching had seen it too.

Trying the hide it, I tried to think of something to say, just so the pain could just die down before I started another song.

That was when I looked down at Arthur and an idea came to mind.

"Hey, you guys ever heard the legend of King Arthur?" I asked, trying to hide a wide grin when I saw Arthur's face light up.

All four of them shook their heads.

"Tell us?" Arthur asked quietly, another hopefully look in his eyes.

"Well, there are probably a few versions out there, but this is the one I know." I chuckled, making sure I still had hold of both Arthur and my guitar. "Let's see... Arthur was the first born son of King Uther Pendragon and heir to the throne. However these were very troubled times and Merlin, a wise magician, advised that the baby Arthur should be raised in a secret place and that none should know his true identity."

The four of them seemed more interested than anyone who had been told the legend. I was surprised, to say the least...

But, hey, it gave me some time to let the pain die down, and they wanted to know... Especially little Arthur.

"As Merlin feared, when King Uther died there was great conflict over who should be the next king. Merlin used his magic to set a sword in a stone. Written on the sword, in letters of gold, were these words: ' _Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is the rightwise born king of all England._ '" I continued. "Of course all the contenders for the throne took their turn at trying to draw the sword, but none could succeed. Arthur, quite by chance, withdrew the sword for another to use in a tournament. Following this he became King."

The five year old blonde sitting on my lap smiled widely, whispering ' _cool_ ' under his breath, leaning back into me.

"He gathered Knights around him and fought back against the Saxons who, since the Romans left Britain, were slowly but surely taking the country over. After many great battles and a huge victory at Mount Badon the Saxons' advance was halted. Arthur's base was at a place called Camelot. Here he built a strong castle." I went on. "His knights met at a Round Table. They carried out acts of chivalry such as rescuing damsels in distress and fought against strange beasts. They also searched for a lost treasure, which they believed would cure all ills – this was the 'Quest for the Holy Grail'. Under the guidance of Merlin, Arthur had been given a magical sword from The Lady Of The Lake. This sword was called 'Excalibur' and with this weapon he got rid of many enemies."

The three kids still on the floor slowly crawled closer, while Arthur just turned towards me even more every now and then.

"Queen Guinevere, Arthur's beautiful wife brought romance to the story, while his equally beautiful half sister Morgan le Fay added a dark side. Unfortunately, as peace settled over the country things turned bad within the court of Camelot and civil war broke out." I concluded. "In the final battle at Camlan both Arthur and Mordred, Arthur's traitorous nephew, were mortally wounded. Arthur was set upon a boat and floated down river to the isle of Avalon. Here his wounds were treated by three mysterious maidens. His body was never found and many say that he rests under a hill with all his knights - ready to ride forth and save the country again."

There was a small silence before Amelia, Emily, Arthur and Jason were grinning and just going on about how ' _cool_ ' and ' _awesome_ ' it was... Mainly Arthur and Jason though, the girls were more reserved.

Ok, mostly Arthur, but Jason was a close second! But I expected that.

The young blonde now sat sideways, one of his hands closed in a tight fist around the hospital gown I was wearing, as he went on about how he wanted to be ' _just like King Arthur_ '.

I just laughed and said that he could be when he was older.

After the four had calmed down, I asked them what song they wanted next... I didn't expect them to ask me to choose one.

I think every adult watching us held their breath, probably waiting to see what ' _filth_ ' I would expose their children to. I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, instead thinking through the collection of years worth of Disney songs in my head.

But then I remembered one that I had always loved.

" _I have often dreamed_  
Of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be"

 _Hercules_ was one of my favourites. A young, scrawny kid turning into a hero... I had always wanted that to happen for me.

" _I will find my way_  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong"

This time, for the first time since I had come down to the children's ward, none of the kids sang with me, instead choosing to listen instead.

" _I am on my way_  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to find where I belong."

It was a short song, I know, but it was one of the best in Disney – in my opinion anyway. When I had first learnt the words to the song, when I was younger, I would go around humming the tune, singing the lyrics in my head... That was, until I was alone or with my mom. Then, and only then, I would sing as loud as I could, mom joining in if she was around.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." I smiled, leaning my guitar against the wall to my right.

"But, _Stiles_!" the four groaned, Arthur clinging tighter to my hospital gown.

"I'll come back tomorrow, promise. You need to spend some time with your parents."

"But..."

"No buts... Remember what I told you? About my mom and dad?"

I watched as all four nodded.

Earlier, when I had first sat down, Amelia had asked me about my mom and dad. I told them I don't see my dad anymore, because we were angry at each other all the time, and I told them that my mom was ' _with the angels_ ' – my mom always told me that, if I wondered where certain dead members of our family were, when I was younger.

The all hugged me after that...

"Well, shouldn't that make you trust me when I say you need to spend as much time with them as possible?" I asked, quietly, smiling sadly. "They love you. A lot. They just want to make sure you're ok. You have to let them do that... Like now. Understand."

Arthur, who was still sitting on my lap, leant into me further, moving so his left hand was on my shoulder, awkwardly hugging me.

One by one, Amelia, Emily and Jason did the same – Jason from my right, Emily from the front, and Amelia from the back.

"See you tomorrow, Stiles."Amelia whispered.

I nodded, waiting until they all let go of me, and set Arthur down on the ground, carefully standing up and grabbing my guitar again. I waved and said goodbye again as I walked out the door, only turning away when I saw the four kids run to their parents.

I didn't expect to see the Pack standing there when I turned around, though...


	30. Feelings

**Stiles**

Leaning against the wall just outside the children's ward, I tried my best not to look as if pain was shooting through me at that very moment.

It was easier said than done... Especially when the people I was trying to convince just happened to be werewolves, whocould smell this kind of stuff.

No one said anything. And to hell if I was going to speak first.

I guess, for now, I could just focus on getting back to my room. The talking could come later... The problem was, how did I get there without the tidal wave of pain in my torso? Leaning against the wall probably didn't help me with that...

For a moment, I glanced at the ten people standing in front of them; all of them seeming like they wanted to help, but not knowing if they should. Not knowing if touching me right now was such a good idea.

To be honest... I didn't know if I would freak out or not...

I mean, at the moment, there was no way of telling what would happen if they got too close. Well, accept for if that person was Derek. If it was Derek, I would be fine. I always seemed to be.

But anyone else? I wasn't too sure what would happen...

I tried to move off of the wall, push up slowly. But pain just ripped through my torso, shooting up my spine. I guess it didn't help that I had a guitar to carry as well.

Slumping against the wall again, I went to get a better grip on the guitar and try again, when Peter's hand slowly came into view and grabbing the neck of the guitar, further down from where my hand was.

I gave the guy a grateful smile before trying to move again, the same fiery sensation crashing over me.

It was then that Derek came closer, standing to my right, while Isaac followed and did the same to my left.

They both helped me walk, while I was focusing on not panicking about the touch...

It was harder than I thought...

* * *

Back in my room, on my bed, I was half lying down and half sitting up, the pillows behind my back.

Still, no one had said anything, probably not knowing what to say.

I couldn't decide whether or not I was happy with the silence, or whether I wanted them all to talk – one at a time of course. Since I had woken up, I hadn't heard their voices as much as I would have liked – apart from Derek's – but that didn't mean I would be calm if they started to talk to me.

For all I knew, I would start to freak out again... It was possible!

But there was only one way to tell.

"What were you doing down there?" Jackson asked, leaning against the wall by the window.

 _Ok, so maybe_ I _don't start this_.

"Entertaining." I shrugged, voice going quiet. "Emily, the girl with long black hair and blue eyes...she told me a few of them heard me. The kids were bored; they had nothing to do... She convinced me to give them a little show. So I did."

"Why?" Boyd questioned, shaking his head slightly.

"I like kids. Well, the one's that aren't little shits, anyway. Those four...some of them won't make it to the end of this year."

Sighing, I leant back into the pillows behind me, wincing slightly as I did so. But I should have known better than to believe they would stop with the questions...

"What do you mean?" Erica wondered, leaning further into Boyd as she did.

"Emily...she'll survive the next six months if she's lucky." I muttered. "Amelia has another two, maybe three, years left, if the drugs don't work. Jason will be fine as long as his treatment works, but there's still a fifty-fifty chance... Arthur is the only one who is _definitely_ going to be fine and out of here alive. So, I thought, what could it hurt? To give them what they wanted..."

I wasn't looking at any of them, instead choosing to stare down at my hands.

I could actually feel it this time. Could _feel_ myself starting to withdraw... I mean, if I wasn't, I would have been able to look at them. I wouldn't have been so quiet. I wouldn't have been trying to keep myself neutral when I really just wanted to scream and cry about the fact that those poor children may not make it to see their next birthday.

I could feel it... And I didn't know how to stop it.

"What the hell were you doing there anyway?" I asked, wanting to get the attention off of me.

And, with that one question, I could smell the embarrassment. It was instant. No build up, just full force, hit in the face, embarrassment.

That peaking my interest, I looked up at them all slightly.

While Derek and Peter sat on chairs to the right of my bed – my guitar resting against the table beside the hospital bed –, Isaac and Danny mirrored them on the left. Jackson and Lydia were by the window on the left hand side with Scott and Allison mirroring them on the right, while Erica and Boyd were leaning against the wall directly in front of my. All of them just looked so... _sheepish_.

That just made me even more curious.

"We were worried." Allison admitted, finally.

"We hear where you were, so we went there." Lydia agreed.

"Well, Derek practically sprinted in his haste, but my nephew has a tendency to overreact with you, my boy." Peter chuckled. "Of course, you remember that. You remember what he was like when you were both young."

And I did.

If I so much as stumbled, Derek would be worrying... I remember thinking that he was just being silly and laughing, but my mom and his family all thought it was ' _cute_ ' and ' _obvious_ '. What they thought was obvious, I didn't know...

It made me wonder if Derek knew... Or if Peter remembered...

_I'll have to ask._

Glancing at Derek, I saw a tinge of pink on his face, not that his expression changed once. Though it did seem like he wanted to strangle Peter... But that didn't seem like anything knew. I mean, they did have a love/hate relationship...well; it was like that on Derek's side of things anyway. Peter's was more of a love/pester-you-until-you-go-insane type thing.

Yeah, I _definitely_ remember those two!

* * *

Even though I didn't talk much, everyone stayed for a couple of hours.

_"I hope you're not missing me too much." I grinned, ignoring the sharp pain in my jaw._

That's what I had said to Derek and Peter the day before... But, now? With everyone here? It seemed to be just that...

Did they... Did they really _miss_ me?

No one had _missed_ me before...

I was never away from mom long enough for her to miss me. Dad had said no such thing, ever. I don't think _anyone_ had missed me before. No one had said...

_**FLASHBACK: Friday, July 24** _ _**th** _ _**1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV** _

" _I've missed you, Gen!" ten – almost eleven – year old Derek grinned, as he picked my baby up and hugged him tightly._

_Genim, my perfect baby boy, was three – almost four. He and Derek had this...connection, that neither of them had with anyone else. It was only with each other._

_Oliver – Talia's husband, Derek's father – was_ convinced _that the boys were Mates..._

While I could see why he thought so, they both were just too young for us to even be considering such things... But I couldn't have picked a better Mate for my baby than Derek.

 _I mean, the ten year old loved Genim. And I mean_ loved _him. Whenever I visited with my little boy, the first thing Derek did was race over to the car, say hello to me, before focusing all of his attention on Genim._

_No one could get Derek to put Genim down while my baby and I was over at the Hales, the young boy choosing to carry my perfect little boy the whole time. Not that Genim minded one bit._

_No, Genim loved Derek just as much as Derek loved Genim. At home, my baby would only talk about '_ his _Der'. Just all day, every day, non stop talking about his best friend. Genim wanted to spend all his time with Derek, and vice versa, neither of them wanting to be apart from each other..._

Maybe Oliver had a point.

" _Claudia, I'm glad you could make it." Talia smiled, walking over to hug me._

" _It's good to see you, Tals." I laughed. "How are you all?"_

" _As well as always. You?"_

" _Everything's just...amazing. With John, with Genim... I wonder how I'm so lucky."_

" _I know the feeling."_

_Talia and I grinned at each other, before turning back to watch the boys, the same as the rest as the Hale Pack. I only just noticed Oliver coming over to stand on the other side of Talia, while Peter did the same as me, the two looking at the young boys in front of us and thinking the same thing._

" _I'm telling you, they're Mates." Oliver insisted. "They have to be."_

" _I must agree with Olly." Peter grinned, using the nickname Oliver hated, but sounding sincere all the same. "Friends don't have that kind of spark."_

" _Spark? What kind of spark?" I asked, glancing towards friend, before turning back to Derek chasing my baby around the opening in front of the house._

" _Yes, brother_ dear _, do tell." Talia smirked, loving to try and annoy the hell out of her younger sibling...just like Laura, surprisingly, with Derek._

" _The kind of spark that you and Oliver have,_ sister dear _." Peter replied, simply._

_And, as I watched as Derek picked Genim up, spinning my baby boy around, I knew what Peter meant._

_It was the spark that let people know. Let people know that these two in front of us were_ it _for each other. That they had found the other half of them._

_And I really couldn't think of a better Mate for my baby than the young Hale._

" _Der, you know what they mean?" I heard Genim ask, his arms linked around the older boys neck._

" _You know Gen, I have no clue." I heard Derek reply, shaking his head slightly. "Probably some silly adult stuff anyway."_

" _Ew."_

" _Yeah... Come on, I'll race you inside!"_

_Yeah, Oliver was definitely right._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to: Tuesday, February 18** _ _**th** _ _**2014 – Stiles' POV** _

Huh... Some maybe someone _had_ missed me, before...

Maybe someone _had_ told me that they had missed me, before.

And that someone just happened to be sitting to my right.

I glanced at Derek as he responded to... _something_ one of the Betas had said; trying to figure out if what Oliver and Peter had said all those years ago were actually true.

Were Derek and I really meant to be, you know... _that_?

* * *

It was five minutes after the Pack had left, and I was attempting to get some rest, that there was a knock at the door. Looking up and rubbing at my eyes, I found Arthur's father, Jason's mom, both of Amelia and Emily's parents standing there.

For a while, I just stared at them, just like they stared at me, no one saying anything. Know, you think that _sounds_ awkward? Well, try _being_ there! _Way_ more awkward than it sounds.

"Sorry, I would sit up but when you have broken and bruised ribs from getting beaten unconscious, it's kinda difficult." I told them. "Look, I know with everything you heard, you hate me. Hell, there are eleven people in this town that actually treats me like a person. But just because you guys don't like me doesn't mean I'm going to stop singing for your kids. They're the only ones that I _know_ haven't listened to the rumours and, even if they have, they still want me around."

"No, it's..." Amelia's mom started. "We're sorry."

"And we wanted to say thank you." Emily's dad finished.

And that was really not expected...

"Not many people would do what you did." Jason's mom sighed. "We misjudged you."

"We are grateful." Arthur's dad agreed.

"I would very much like to come watch tomorrow." Emily's mom smiled. "Your voice is stunning."

"And the way you handle our children is astounding." Amelia's dad added. "Especially since you pick them up and let them hang off of you if you have damaged ribs."

I didn't know whether or not I should laugh or just stare at them in shock... I mean, how you react when people who just a few hours ago hated you came and apologised... And, you know, all that other stuff.

Since I had come to this town, never had I thought that this would happen... I mean, people actually _wanting_ me near their children, people actually _apologising_ to me, people actually _wanting_ to be near me...

_This is really weird..._

"Uh... Yeah, that's... That's perfectly fine." I breathed. "Any requests?"

"Do you know _A Whole New World_? It's my favourite Disney song." Emily's mom grinned.

"And _Colours of the Wind_?" Amelia's mom asked.

" _Under the Sea?_ " Jason's mom wondered.

The three women found it easy to think up songs, all of them taking only a second to think of a song.

The men on the other hand? They took a while longer.

" _Bare Necessities_? It's Arthur's favourite." Arthur's dad mumbled.

" _Why Should I Worry_?Amelia always sings that one." Amelia's father smiled.

" _Streets of Gold_? Emily used to get me to sing it all the time." Emily's dad chuckled.

Nodding, I made a note of all six in the closest book – one of my sketch books – writing the lightly it the corner, underneath one of the sketches I had made of Derek and Peter.

When I looked up again, I found the six parents looking at the book with wide eyes, but said nothing when they spotted the look on my face.

"I'll, uh, be happy to do them." I told them. "I'll see you tomorrow then..."

As the adults said goodbye and left my room, closing the door behind them, I couldn't help but feel this strange sense of...giddiness.

_Was something finally going right?_

* * *

The next day, I was down at the children's ward early.

Well, it was ten thirty, but that was still kind of early.

The parents were already there with their kids, sitting on chairs as the four children sat in front of them on the floor. Before I walked into the room, I just took a moment to look at them, to see how a parent/child relationship _should_ be...

It hurt. Knowing that I used to have that. Knowing that I would never have that again.

"Are you going to go in?" a voice from my right – Allison's – asked.

Jumping slightly, I whipped my head round, my neck cracking softly as I did so.

Standing to my right was the entire Pack... I knew that they had the rest of the week off while the university dealt with the aftermath of the small fire...but I never thought that they would have wanted to spend that time off here. With _me_.

"Depends, are you guys going to be creepers and watch from out here?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow – man I had been spending too much time with Derek and Peter...

Instead of replying, Lydia just stepped forward and opened the door, putting a small amount of pressure on my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I walked forward, stepping through the doors.

"STILES!" four little voices yelled, running forward.

I was able to hand my guitar to Lydia just in time, before I was attacked by little children.

"Hey guys!" I chuckled, laughing through the pain. "You're excitable today."

"You're here."Jason shrugged, grinning, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sti." Arthur whispered, pulling a little on the hospital gown. "Who they?"

I didn't need to look to where he was pointing, the other kids looking that way too. Instead, I started walking them back over to their parents.

"They are my friends." I started.

"The ones you live with?" Amelia inquired.

"The very same. They're going to help me out today."

Looking over my shoulder, I grinned at the ten people behind me.

Yeah, I was going to have a bit of fun with this...

* * *

I had easily gotten through four of the songs that the parents – Lily Jones (Jason's mom), Carter King (Arthur's dad), Tina Smith (Amelia's mom), Lorcan Smith (Amelia's dad), Cassandra Morgan (Emily's mom) and James Morgan (Emily's dad) – and now I was on the fifth: _A Whole New World_ , from Aladdin.

The one thing I had to do, ask one of the girls – Allison, Erica and Lydia – to do _Princess Jasmine_ 'spart of the song.

So, turning to the girls, I started to ask that question.

"Allison's doing it." Lydia grinned.

I watched as Allison rolled her eyes and moved her chair closer to mine.

As soon as she was ready, I started playing.

 **Me:** " _I can show you the world_  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"

I had actually forgotten how much I used to love singing this song with my mom. It was always so much fun, and she would spin me around as we sang, making it seem like I was flying.

 **Allison:** " _A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_"  
 **Me:** " _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_ "  
 **Allison:** " _Unbelievable sights_  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world"

Sometimes I had actually felt like Aladdin. I mean, I had already been homeless, and I guess my Jeep was my own version of Abu...

 **Me:** " _(Don't you dare close your eyes)_ "  
 **Allison:** " _A hundred thousand things to see_ "  
 **Me:** " _(Hold your breath, it gets better)_ "  
 **Allison:** " _I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_"  
 **Me:** " _A whole new world_ "  
 **Allison:** " _Every turn a surprise_ "  
 **Me:** " _With new horizons to pursue_ "  
 **Allison:** " _Every moment gets better_ "  
 **Both:** " _I'll chase them anywhere_  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"

People saw me as scum, a ' _street rat_ ', just like they did Aladdin.

 **Me:** " _A whole new world_ "  
 **Allison:** " _A whole new world_ "  
 **Me:** " _That's where we'll be_ "  
 **Allison:** " _That's where we'll be_ "  
 **Me:** " _A thrilling place_ "  
 **Allison:** " _A wondrous place_ "  
 **Both:** " _For you and me._ "

But, like Aladdin, I had found a place where some people didn't think that... Though I was still feeling myself pull away slowly from the people that had taken me in.

Allison had an amazing voice.

"Well that was fun." she giggled.

I smiled to her as she moved her chair back, before turning my attention back on the kids in front of me.

"Now, Emily." I grinned as the little girl in question looked up at me. "Your dad told me you got him to sing a certain song all the time."

Emily looked back at her dad, her little face lighting up as she did so.

"He hasn't sung it in a while." Emily said. "Are you really going to sing it?"

Instead of replying, I just started playing it.

" _Now listen up_  
You've got a lot to learn  
And if you don't learn you don't eat  
But if you're tough  
And always use your head  
You'll feel right at home on the street  
When you've got talent ev'rything is free  
Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee"

When I was living in my car, this song ran through my head quite a lot at night.

" _You're gonna see how the best survive_  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold"

It was something that, for some reason, had just stayed with me the whole time.

" _To live from week to week_  
You need technique  
So you practice ev'ry day  
The only rule is:  
Thou shalt not get caught  
Get what you can and then get away  
Remember all the places you can hide  
Remember we are always on your side"

By the way Emily was smiling and singing along, I could tell that she loved the song just as much as I did.

" _You're gonna see how the best survive_  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold"

Hell, her _dad_ was singing along too! I missed the days where I could just sit back and do that with my mom.

" _When you've got talent ev'rything is free_  
Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee  
You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold  
Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style  
If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold."

This was actually really fun to do...

* * *

Friday, February 28th 2014, the day before I was being released, was when it hit me.

For the second time in my life, my emotions were messing around with me. They were _lying_.

I _wasn't_ attracted to Derek. I _wasn't_ his Mate!

None of it wasn't true.

It _couldn't_ be true!

Everybody always ends up leaving or hurting me. That's what happens.

No one sticks around.

No one cares enough to stay.

No one wants me around. Unless I'm being used as something to take their anger out on.

That's the way it would always be.

_But he kissed me – you...us?_

The first was an accident... The second one must have been as well and the third was because of anger and proximity.

 _But he seemed_ really _into it... And so did I/you/we..._

Again: feelings. Lying. To. Me.

 _No they weren't. They guy likes me/you/us. I/you/we heard what Peter said to Derek:_ " _You really should control your jealousy, nephew. You have nothing to worry about."_ _They were talking about me/you/us! Even mom knew! And Talia and Oliver and probably the rest of the old Hale Pack!_

It's not true.

It can't be true.

I'll happen again.

Somehow, it'll all happen again.

And Zane will show up.

And Zane will bring my dad.

And the all three of them will just do to me what dad and Zane did back in Dallas!

They'll laugh.

They'll know how stupid I've been.

They won't let me forget that.

I should just accept that I'm going to die alone.

I should just swear off of relationships.

There was no way that what I was feeling could possibly be true.

* * *

March 1st 2014 – Saturday –, at 11:30am, I was _finally_ released.

I had gone to the children's ward, before I was released, to sing one last time for the kids... The parents had actually exchanged numbers with me while I was there telling me that they would let me know if there was any change in their child's condition, or they would call if their child wanted to speak to or see me.

That surprised me... _A lot_ _._

Hell, it surprised the Pack a lot too. _And_ Melissa.

Melissa had said that some of the hospital staff – the ones that had seen me with the kids and their parents, as well as seeing me with the Pack – had even started to change their opinions of me.

Only slightly, just by a little... But it was just enough for them to doubt all the rumours.

It was _something_...

I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling as I sat in the passenger's seat of Derek's Camaro, with Boyd and Erica in the backseat. I liked to think that the feelings were good... I mean, I never did like the hospital...

But there was always that nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me that I had to be careful. That I had to keep watch, because I didn't know when they were going to turn on me.

At the moment, though, I was focusing more on the fact I was leaving a place I had spent a lot of time in through the duration of my life.

At least know I could begin to relax a little, knowing I was out of _that_ place.

When I had first woken up, I thought I was back in Dallas. I thought that maybe Zane and dad had got me good, put me in a coma and I had dreamt up all of it: Beacon Hills, the Hale Pack, the university, Melissa...

And for that first, terrifying few minutes, when they were all holding me down...I thought dad or Zane had gotten into the room to finish the job off...

But then Derek had turned up and he just...made everything better. I still didn't know how he did it, but something he did always managed to calm me down.

I didn't even know where to _start_ with that.

* * *

**Derek **

Ever since the day we had first helped Stiles back to his room, the first day he sang to the four children, he had been acting differently.

Sure, with what he went through, that's a given... But it was more than that.

I didn't say anything, choosing instead to just see what would happen first.

I didn't expect that, three days later, Stiles would revert back to how he used to be. He barely talked, went back to sitting on the ground right by the door... Stiles would spend more time up in his room during the day, _sometimes_ he even went back to asking before doing anything.

This had hit him harder than I thought it ever would...

On the fourth day of Stiles being home – Wednesday, March 5th – while the Betas were at school and Peter was out doing...Peter things, the boy was sitting in the living room, curled up on the floor with his back pressed against the side of the couch, facing the door. He had been sitting there ever since he had come down the stairs that morning...

That had been two and a half hours ago.

I walked out of the kitchen, two mugs of coffee in my hand.

"Here, thought you'd be thirsty." I said, handing him one of the mugs, before taking a seat on the floor, not too far away from him.

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles mumbled.

Those two words, ' _I'm fine_ ', seemed to be his most said words ever since we had brought him back home. Day in and day out, at least forty to fifty times a day, you would hear the words ' _I'm fine_ ' leave his mouth.

But his heart always told me the truth.

His heart always told me he was lying.

"Didn't say you weren't." I shrugged. "So, anything you want to do today?"

Silence.

"Anything? Anything at all." I tried again.

Silence.

"Music? TV? Training; we haven't done our one on one for a while?" I pushed. "Running? Or, maybe..."

" _I'M FINE_!" Stiles yelled, jumping up and cutting off the rest of my sentence.

But as soon as he stopped talking, the boy flinched as if expecting to be hit. Sometimes I wondered if it was only Zane that use to abuse him... But I didn't dare ask.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he chanted, bowing his head, backing away.

I was only just able to get to my feet and catch him, before he fell to the ground after hitting the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, please don't hit me." he whispered, voice shaking. "Don't hate me, I'm sorry."

"Stiles," I started, holding onto his arms to keep him in place, and bending slightly to try get eye contact. "Calm down, it's alright. I won't hurt you, I would I _never_ hurt you. I couldn't hate you. Just breathe."

And for a while, there was quiet.

An eerie silence that had used to be filled with the jokes and remarks and the laugh of the boy in front of me. But, now, all of that had been replaced by the shell that I had first met. The shell of a broken kid...

Nothing like the little boy I knew when I was younger.

No, that kid was gone... But, sometimes, I could see him lurking somewhere deep inside, just wanting to break free of the cell he had been placed into. I could see it in the way he would talk to Peter about certain bands, or songs, or movies, or books, or memories... I could see it when he was holding on so tight to that toy wolf cub – Wolfy... I could see it when he smiled and laughed... I could see it, sometimes, when he would look over at me and _remember_ something...

But he had been buried deep.

I just wanted to know who broke him. Who destroyed the carefree kid I used to know. Yes, the death of his mom would have hurt him badly, but it wouldn't have made him like this. It made me wonder if his dad ever did something to him too...

I never met the guy... None of us had. We only ever heard of him.

There's no knowing what the guy was like.

And Stiles had said that they didn't get along...

Could his father also have made him like this?

_No, Stiles would have told us. He would have mentioned it._

But, then again, he never _told_ us about Zane.

"Can I go to my room, please?" Stiles asked, voice quiet and broken and tired.

My wolf was almost dying at the sound.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Course you can, Genim."

And, only taking a second to get over the surprise of hearing that name again, Stiles walked passed me and up the stairs.

This had to change.

* * *

**Stiles**

Saturday – March 8th – I was training.

From the moment I finished making breakfast for the others – I skipped it – I just made my way down the halls, until I reached a familiar door right at the end. I only took a proper look around now, seeing the wall next to it wasn't actually a wall... From ceiling to floor, it was just one massive window. I could tell that the glass had been modified, made thick enough to keep the heat it, but to also be strong enough to hold so it wouldn't break as if it was actually made of brick.

You could see out into the woods, could see the sun bounce off of the surface of a river not too far away. This part of the woods wasn't as unkempt as the rest, the area brighter than any other part...

I, belatedly, realised that this was a lower view of what I could see out of my bedroom window.

Anyway, I had stood there for five minutes, just staring, before actually walking into the room, shutting the door behind me, throwing my t-shirt into a corner.

That had been three hours ago.

* * *

**Derek**

Four hours and twenty seven minutes.

That's how long we had waited before going after Stiles.

For a while, we all had believed that he trusted us; that he could tell us anything he needed to. We believed that he was comfortable enough with us to stay relaxed, to stay calm with us.

Obviously we were wrong.

For the life of me, I didn't know what we would say or who would say it... All I knew was we had to get the old Stiles _back_.

The ten of us easily navigated the hallways, all of us fixated on just wanting to break the wall he had put up again.

Peter and I knew what he was really like. We had known him for five years of his life before he moved, and he was still showing glimpses of that same hyperactive little kid we knew from back then.

The rest of the Pack? They had seen a change from the withdrawn nineteen year old they had first met; to the guy they had seen before he had gotten attacked. Seeing that change, seeing what he could be like, it changed them. It showed them what could be under the surface of a person...

Hell, they should know this already. They met Peter and me!

_I just don't get teenagers!_

And didn't that make me feel old?! I was only twenty-six – twenty-seven in November... I was still a teenager only seven years ago!

Sometimes I felt so much older than I actually was.

Shaking my head a little, I opened the door, all of us filing in one by one. Stiles was on the punching bag, his favourite way to train. Even when we were younger he had a sort of fascination with it...

_Definitely still in there._

"What?" he huffed, not stopping his attack on the inanimate object in front of him.

"Stiles, why are you being like this?" Scott asked, softly, a small whine in his voice.

We waited for the nineteen year old to reply... But he just kept on taking his frustration out on the bag in front of him, this time with renewed vigour.

I could tell this was going to take a bit of time. Everyone did.

So we waited.

* * *

**Stiles**

I was hoping that they would all leave.

Just... _give up_ and leave me alone, just like everyone else does in the end.

But they didn't move. They stayed in the same place by the door, all of them just staring at me. Watching me. Waiting for me.

It hurt too much to even think about turning around and look at them. I just couldn't do it... I couldn't stop my assault on the bag in front of me, I couldn't even being to think of what to say to them...

To be honest, I didn't _want_ to. I just wanted to be left alone to brood by myself. Just like I always had, and just like I always would.

But then I was being dragged away from the bag, the person – Derek, apparently – pulling me into the middle of the room.

"Talk to us." he demanded, quietly, turning me around to face them all.

And I just... _snapped_.

"Why?! So I can get beaten up? No thank you!" I spat, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder, taking a couple of steps backwards.

They all just looked at me as if I was a foreign object. Or, as if I was talking in another language. The surprised shock and confusion colouring their expressions.

"I mean, _apparently_ , I can't make friends without them wanting to kill me, so it's only a matter of time for you lot!" I argued, hands flailing as my voice rose slightly and started to shake a little. "Something _must_ be wrong with me, can't you see it?! I can't have _one fucking friend_! Just _one_! They all use me!"

I turned around, running my hands through my hair, gripping the strands and tugging hard. I could feel the scars on my scalp underneath the pads of my fingers, but I paid them no mind. Right now wasn't the time.

"And why not?!" I yelled, spinning back around. " _I_ _am_ _NOTHING_! I don't mean _ANYTHING_ to _ANYONE_!"

Grabbing one of the knives from the table near me, I threw it at the wall furthest away from me, screaming as I did so.

I didn't expect anyone to come close to me.

I expected them all to get as far away from me as possible.

So, it was a surprise when Peter walked over to me, slowly, calmly, hugging me to him, as if I was that three year old kid again. That three year old kid who fell off of his bike and scrapped his hands on the dirt and twigs and cried because it was the worse pain he had felt so far in his life. That three year old kid who clung to the twenty year old who ran over and picked him up, hugging him close and softly singing the newest song he had introduced the kid to, just to calm him down. That three year old kid who clung to the twenty year old like a life line, sticking to him and the guy's ten year old nephew for the rest of the visit.

And, just like that, the dams burst open.

Suddenly, I _was_ that three year old kid, sobbing and practically collapsing into that same now-thirty-six- almost-thirty-seven-year-old guy from sixteen years ago.

I thought it would have been awkward, hugging Peter again... But it was something familiar. Something I associated with good things from my childhood. I guess it helped he hugged the same as he used to – left arm wrapped just below the shoulders, right hand on the back of the head.

One by one, I felt the rest of the Pack make it a group hug, all of them touching me in some way... It was basically a standing puppy pile.

I realised, as we all stood there, that this was the first time in a while that I had _properly_ cried. Not to the point that I was, literally, crying waterfalls...

But, for some reason, it felt nice to just...get it all out.

* * *

Just like when I was three, I stuck close to Peter and Derek – mainly Derek.

At one point, Derek had disappeared from the living room for a bit – we were in a proper puppy pile and I was in between Derek and Peter for a change, but Isaac did decide to lie across my legs – so I just moved closer to Zombie wolf, as we all watched random kids programs on TV.

It was a surprise that, when Derek came back down and settled himself on the floor again, he handed Wolfy to me, shrugging slightly.

Smiling a little, I leant into his side, bringing the toy wolf cub closer to me, burying my face into the fur on its back like I used to when I was younger, leaning back against the couch.

Derek smiled fondly, his hand the arm that he had placed behind me on the couch ruffling my hair slightly, while Peter placed his left hand on my right shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered, conscious of the fact that the rest of the Pack was either sleeping or close to it.

"You have nothing to thank us for, my boy." Peter told me, sincerity evident in his voice, squeezing my shoulder slightly. "You've always been part of the family."

With a quiet ' _I'll be right back_ ', Peter stood and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Pretty much straight away, I shifted closer to Derek, gripping Wolfy tighter. Derek's hand dropped from my hair, his arm coming to rest around my shoulders, his hand gripping my arm a little.

"It's ok to cry, Gen." Derek muttered, using the nickname only I was allowed to use – both as a kid and now. "Remember that. Alright?"

"Yeah, Der." I nodded.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I turned it slightly so my forehead was against his neck, curling myself up slightly as I felt my eyelids start to drop, slowly.

Not that I fell asleep until Peter was back, his hand on my shoulder once again.

It was strange, but just sitting there with the two Hales felt so much like home... Something I had never really felt when I had moved to Dallas. Something I certainly didn't feel after mom died...

I felt more at home here, with Derek and Peter, than I had in years.

I felt safer that I had in years.

I actually felt cared for, for once...

It felt... _nice_. I liked this feeling.


	31. To Be Normal

**Stiles**

Later that day – still March 8th – I woke up to a loud crash and a blinding flash of light.

_Shit!_

Everyone else was still asleep, even though it had only just gone eight in the evening. I was still between Derek and Peter, with Isaac lying across my legs... Wolfy was still in my hand, now in a death grip as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

I could feel my heart beat speeding up, could feel the irregularity of each beat.

I flinched with every vibrating rumble, tried to hide at every explosion of light.

_Stupid thunder storms._

Still clinging tight to Wolfy, I grabbed the duvet not too far from me, lifting it up and sliding down until I was completely underneath it.

"It can't get me. It can't get me. It can't get _me_!" I repeated to myself, my voice rising in pitch as the thunder sounded again.

I was shaking.

I was sweating.

I was breathing harshly.

Even stuck between Derek and Peter, two people that always made things better when I was a kid, the thunder storm was _still_ scaring me...

I had no idea where the irrational fear came from.

Astraphobia, Astrapophobia, Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia are all terms for one thing: the fear of thunder and lightning.

I know, one phobia can be called four different things!

I had this abnormally fear, ever since I was a kid, and _nothing_ seemed to be able to stop it... The thunderstorms ever induced panic attacks when I was younger, not that my dad cared after everything went to shit with us.

Mom had been the only one that could calm me down enough to stop me from getting close enough to having a panic attack, but even she couldn't stop the bone rattling _fear_!

As I saw another flash of lightening threw the small gap in the duvet, I flipped over onto my stomach, burying my face into the fur on Wolfy's back and the pillow in front of me, winding my arms tightly around the toy wolf cub, putting my hands over my ears and clenching my eyes shut as tight as I could.

Sometimes I just wished I was _normal_!

_RUMBLE! FLASH!_

I couldn't help myself. As I buried myself further under the covers and started to sing.

It was what my mom used to do... It was just habit, I guess.

" _Room on the third floor  
Not what we asked for  
I'm not tired enough to sleep  
One bed is broken,  
Next room is smoking,  
Air-conditioning's stuck on heat.  
Outside it's raining,  
Hear the guest upstairs complaining  
about the room that's got their TV too loud,  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground_"

This song – _Room on the Third Floor_ by _McFly_ – was one of the last songs mom sang to me. It was during a storm back in 2004, it was horrible...

So she sang this song to me...

" _Wake up early  
Round 7:30  
Housekeeping knocking on my door  
"Do not disturb" sign  
The back of her mind  
I must've left it on the floor  
(Yeah)  
My eyes are hurting  
'cause the cheap nylon curtains  
Let the sunlight creep in through from the clouds_  
 _Cos at times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground_"

It only made sense that I sand this to myself, quietly... Well, it made sense to me, but it probably didn't make any sense to anybody else.

Well, maybe Derek... He might understand.

But that would mean having to tell him about the very stupid, very embarrassing phobia.

" _Na na na na  
Na na na naaa  
Na na na na  
Na na na naaa  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
'Cos its times like these remind me  
(Times like these remind me)  
Cos its times like these remind me  
That I gotta keep my feet on the ground._"

While it helped with breath control, it didn't exactly help with the flinching and the jumping. Nothing _ever_ helped with the flinching and the jumping...

It was then that an _especially_ loud snarl of thunder echoed around the room, the noise always made louder with my enhanced hearing.

It just made it all the more worse.

With a high pitched whimper, I did the only thing I could think of: pull both Peter and Derek closer.

I didn't mean to wake them up; I was actually hoping they stayed asleep, to be honest. I just – for some reason, needed the two closer. I mean, they were the closest thing I had to a Pack, considering how close mom had been with the Hale family.

But, they did wake up. Both of them.

While Peter woke up slowly, Derek jerked awake. But the first thing either of them did? Place a hand on my shoulder and asked – simultaneously – if I was alright.

I just lay there, head buried in the pillow, hands covering my ears, yet still clinging as tight as I could to Wolfy, shaking just a little.

 _Geez,_ ANOTHER _flash of lightning?!_

"Still scared of thunderstorms, I see." Peter sighed, softly, rubbing his hand over my back.

I just nodded, pressing my hands harder over my ears.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." I chanted, voice muffled by the pillow.

"It'll stop in its own time, Gen." Derek murmured, quietly. "It's alright."

Nope, nope! Coming to get. Going to get me. No. Don't let _him_ get me!" I whispered, huddling closer towards Derek.

Guess I should explain that, right? The ' _him_ ' bit?

Well, could you blame me for doing that when the first time my dad attacked me was during a thunderstorm?

I'm not kidding!

It sounds cliché, but there was lightning lighting up his face, bouncing off of the metal on the knife and belt. The thunder mixed in with voice, the harshness of both battling each other.

Before, when I was younger, I was scared for no reason at all.

As soon as dad finds out I'm gay? My fear of thunderstorms increase.

The first time I had a panic attack during a thunderstorm after that first time; dad beat me so hard that I black out. I had bruises covering my torso like a t-shirt, belt marks criss-crossing on my back, knife marks dragging from my shoulder to my opposite hip.

So, yeah, I think I have reason to be freaking out.

I guess Derek and Peter both thought I was talking about Zane... I was fine with them thinking it was him.

* * *

While the Betas stayed asleep, Derek and Peter kept themselves awake for as long as they could.

I guess it was a good thing that I woke up the people who didn't work and didn't need to be anywhere early, even if it was Sunday the next day.

I mean Boyd worked at a bakery, Isaac at a library, Danny at a computer shop, Scott at Deaton's. The four of them were at their respective work places every weekend, as well as some days during the holidays. If I woke either of them up, it could prove problematic for when they had to get up early for their shifts.

Peter, the old man – ok, not old, he was only thirty-six, almost thirty-seven – was back asleep by three in the morning. I mean, yeah, I know that was kind of late, but come on, after sleeping most of the day you think he could have stayed up a little later.

Derek, on the other hand, was still wide awake.

"I sleep _really_ lightly." I told the younger Hale, after a small silence. "I wake up at the smallest noise... So I can't sleep through a storm. I can fall asleep to noise in the background, but as soon as a new one joins it, I'm up straight away."

"I'm like that." Derek nodded. "Ever since the fire, I haven't slept properly... It feels like I'm waiting for it to happen again."

"I had that feeling all the time in Dallas. Only mine did happen again. And again. And again. And _again_."

Derek said nothing.

To be honest, I would have to. I mean, how _do_ you respond to that with words?

Derek didn't have to. He just put an arm around my shoulders again, pulling me into his side.

"We'll keep you safe." Derek told me, sounding so sure. "We'll always keep you safe."

Despite the thoughts of all of this being a lie – my attraction to Derek, I mean – I still couldn't help but lean into the warmth he was providing, the comfort. It was something I hadn't had for just over nine years...

You missed it a lot, especially when you start to associate all touch with pain.

* * *

Derek was asleep again by five that morning, lasting only two more hours than Peter.

From then on, I was awake all by myself, while the storm outside raged on... But, I did notice that Derek still had his arm around me. Both arms, in fact – one around my shoulders, the other round my torso.

It shouldn't have felt as nice as it did!

I resigned myself to just lying there, Wolfy in my arms while I was in Derek's, just thinking. Thinking about how different all of this could have been if I _hadn't_ moved to Dallas. If dad had gotten the Sheriff job _here_ instead.

I knew I shouldn't linger on the ' _what ifs_ ', but sometimes I just couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it, it was half six. I was sometimes up and out earlier, in the kitchen getting breakfast done... But I couldn't bring myself to drag myself out of the puppy pile until now.

My ribs hurt from where I had flipped onto my stomach, and from where I started to get up. But I ignored the pain. Ignored it to, instead, get upstairs and change, before getting into the kitchen.

_Man, I never thought I'd be so domestic..._

* * *

By seven o'clock, the coffee was done, the bacon and sausages and eggs were on, the table was set. Now I just need to wait for the food to finish so I could plate it up, fix the coffee in the right mugs and, of course, wait for the others to get up and get a move on.

It was if I had flicked a switch that, as soon as I thought that, the first one woke up.

From that moment, it was like dominos – one by one they woke up.

Just like every morning, they were all back downstairs by the time food and coffee were set on the table, everyone yawning a good morning as they took their usual seats at the table.

It was the same as every morning – apart from when I was in the hospital... It was like we were one big family...

Well, _they_ were, I was like that creepy friend who always seems to just be _there_... Kind of like how Peter was the creepy _uncle_ who always seemed to just be _there_.

But, hey, Peter had always been a _little_ creepy.

In the good... Wait, what am I saying? There's no good creepy! Only good _insane_... Which Peter was!

* * *

Every time I started to fall asleep, I would, somehow, end up jerking myself awake. For the life of me, I don't know what it was, but I would just suddenly _snap_ awake again, as soon as my head started to fall.

The storm was still raging on outside...it wasn't like I was going to be able to sleep anyway.

It was easy to tell that they were all worrying about me. I mean, even without my heightened senses, I would have been able to tell that they were worried.

It was so damn obvious.

At some point, someone put on the TV. I couldn't remember who, I couldn't remember when. All I know is they had. The news channel was playing in the background, everyone just sitting around talking quietly – everyone accept Derek and me –, trying to wake up. Boyd, Danny, Isaac and Scott especially, since they had to get to work soon.

And then I heard it.

A name I hadn't heard in a long while.

" _Carl Thompson was arrested, on the edge of a forest, in Beacon Hills..."_ the reported announced.

"Hey, guys, be quiet!" I panicked, turning the volume up on the TV.

" _Thompson is known to the police as a drug seller, and has been spotted trying to sell such substances to many underage inhabitants of Beacon Hills."_ the reporter continued. _"And, today he has been taken into custody after being caught. Be sure to keep watching for the full story."_

I switched the screen off, wide eyed and hands shaking ever so slightly. Groaning, I dropped my head, dragging my knees up to my chest until I was curled into a ball.

That wasn't supposed to happen!

Knowing they were all staring at me, I decided to spare them the time in asking... I knew I was going to tell them anyway, so I may as well just skip straight to me talking.

"Zane introduced me to _a lot_ of people, when I was back in Dallas." I sighed. "Druggies, alcoholics... They were always drunk and/or high. Carl was one of them. Carl's actually a genuinely nice guy... Zane and co. got him addicted and he couldn't stop, couldn't get out of it."

I shook my head slightly.

"Carl had no one to go to. His family had chucked him out and disowned him... He had no one. So he had to stay with them. And the only way he could get what he needed, was if _he_ sold the drugs _for them_." I continued. "He was the only one that was nice to me... I wouldn't exactly call him a friend...more of an acquaintance. He doesn't deserve this."

Such a great way to start the day, right?

* * *

By eleven that day, I was left in the living room with the three girls.

Boyd, Danny, Isaac and Scott had gone to work, while everyone else was doing their own thing.

I had no idea what the girls were talking about, I just sat there listening to music on my laptop, the songs blaring through my headphones.

_Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in  
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight_

Yeah, so what, I was listening to _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet... It was a good song!

_Break their hold  
'Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight_

I always liked listening to this song... Where before it was just something loud for me to listen to, now it almost felt like hope.

_Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight_

It was probably a stupid thought, but it did... It was almost like hope.

And then straight to the next...

_I'm so badly broken  
I blamed myself, you're so pathetic  
You've moved along but you won't forget me  
If there's a million different reasons why,  
You left it all behind,  
Then try me (you'll say anything)  
When love has lost all its meaning,  
You know,  
You know I'm not alright,  
This is where I draw the line,  
I've tried to run, I've tried to hide  
But I'm so badly broken  
You know you swept me off my feet,  
And now I'm stuck beneath  
The bridge you burned on top of me  
And I'm so badly broken._

Ah, yes. These guys were one of the ones I found not so long ago. _Badly Broken_ by _Get Scared_.

_I'm sure you got the best excuses  
To keep me at your feet  
It's all you got to clear your conscience,  
Take a good long look at me!  
You see a shell of what I used to be,  
And can't get close to anyone or anything  
Like how I thought it should be  
When love has lost all its meaning,  
You know,  
You know I'm not alright,  
This is where I draw the line,  
I've tried to run, I've tried to hide  
But I'm so badly broken  
You know you swept me off my feet,  
And now I'm stuck beneath  
The bridge you burned on top of me  
And I'm so badly broken.  
You've lost your chance (your chance)  
And you will never get to love me again  
The sky has opened up (opened up)  
And I can finally see the sun  
And what it was, it was!_

I thought this described me quite well... I mean, as soon as I heard the lyrics the first time round, I had to take a moment to just sit there and stare at my laptop.

_You, you know I'm not alright,  
This is where I draw the line,  
I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,  
But I'm so badly broken  
You know you swept me off my feet,  
And now I'm stuck beneath  
The bridge you burned on top of me  
And I'm so badly broken.  
You know,  
You know I'm not alright,  
This is where I draw the line,  
I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,  
But I'm so badly broken  
You know you swept me off my feet,  
And now I'm stuck beneath  
The bridge you burned on top of me  
And I'm so badly broken.  
And you will never get to love me again_

This was a good song to listen to after all the shit I went through with Zane. I mean, come on, you guys don't think so?

And, on to the next one – _hey, I had_ at least _three more I was going to listen to!_

_You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die  
Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death._

Another one by _Get Scared_ , this time _Sarcasm_.

_You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my ears  
You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death  
(Before an audience)_

Good beat, nice and loud... This was the kid of song people expected me to listen to all the time...

_Failure find me  
To tie me up now  
'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets  
Failure find me  
To hang me up now  
By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death  
(Fuck you all)_

Cheery right? Yeah, very cheery.

Next one? Next one.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I..._

Yeah, that's right; I was listening to _Green Day, 21 Guns_.

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I..._

Don't judge, it was an awesome song.

_Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I_

Probably not the best to play to Derek and Peter but, hey, they weren't here right now!

Just the girls, me and my laptop.

The girls were still talking about God-knows-what... It was probably something I really _didn't_ want to hear! So, I just continued with the music listening.

NEXT!

_For the first time in a long time, all my thoughts are making sense  
But you tell me that I'm crazy for all the time I've spent  
Just piecing this together, while you're begging for attention  
Accusing me of giving up, when that was never my intention  
But I guess you'll never understand  
Cause you always think you've got the upper hand  
Before you go, I hope you know  
You're turning into the person that you hate the most  
Don't tell me I'm to blame  
Cause you brought out the worst in me, why did it take so long to see  
That I'm just fine without you, fine without you_

So, you probably have no clue _at all_ what this song is! It's _Fine Without You_ by _Woe Is Me_.

_So tell me, tell me who you're trying to impress  
Cause once again your plans fell through, and I'm stuck here cleaning up your mess  
You tell me I'm not being fair, I'm not being fair  
Why don't you save all that for somebody who cares  
And I know you'll never understand  
There's no way in hell that we can just be friends_

Yeah, I just happened to stumble upon it one day, I liked the way it sounded... So, obviously, I liked it.

_Before you go, I hope you know  
You're turning into the person that you hate the most  
Don't tell me I'm to blame  
Cause you brought out the worst in me, why did it take so long to see  
That I'm just fine without you, fine without you  
I'm strong enough to say this now, you've got your head stuck in the clouds  
And sooner or later, this world will chew you up and spit you out  
Before you go, I hope you know  
You're turning into the person that you hate the most  
Don't tell me I'm to blame  
Cause you brought out the worst in me, why did it take so long to see  
That I'm just fine without you, fine without you_

I had weird taste in music, right? For liking all these different genres.

I _know_ people thought that, they don't _have_ to say it out loud!

I could tell.

It was as that song finished, that someone tapped my shoulder. So, pressing pause and taking my headphones out of my ears, I turned.

"You tapped?" I asked, grinning up a little at Erica.

"Tell us something." the blonde demanded, dropping down to sit beside me.

Sighing, I closed my laptop, placing it on the coffee table. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to get back to it.

"Like?" I asked.

"Anything." she replied.

So I just quoted someone.

"Two of the brightest stars in the night sky are Altair and Vega. And it is said they were deeply in love, but forever separated by the celestial river of the Milky Way." I told them, slowly and softly. "But once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month, Vega cries so hard that all the magpies of the world fly up and create a bridge with their wings so the two lovers can be together for a single night of passion."

And they just...kind of... _stared_.

"Where did you hear that?" Allison whispered?

" _Raj_ said it on _The Big Bang Theory_." I beamed, snickering slightly as their amazed expressions died. "Oh, you guys love it!"

* * *

The next day – Monday, March 10th – while the Betas were at the university, Peter and Derek decided it would be the best time to go grocery shopping. And, of course, they dragged me along with them.

Usually, I wouldn't have minded. But I don't like being _dragged_ places.

I did have $20 dollars from doing odd jobs for Deaton. I tried to tell him no, but he slipped it into my pocket without me realising... So, I _guess_ I could find _some_ use for it.

I suppose it was better, just the three of us. I mean, it was harder to keep track of everyone when we were all out together, so smaller groups were better for shopping.

Plus, we got around the store faster with only three of us.

No arguments.

No debates.

No whining.

No bitching.

No scowling.

No glaring.

No moods.

So, yeah, three was _way_ better than eleven! In this case anyway.

Of course, we ran into a bit of trouble at the checkout.

We were waiting in line behind this woman – no older than twenty eight. The majority of what she had was baby items – formula, dippers, etc.

She was short by $17.

People could see she was stressing out. Obviously she _really_ needed this stuff.

Yet, no one was helping this poor woman out.

But that was fine. _I_ still had the $20 in my wallet.

So, taking out three $5 and two $1 bills, I handed them over to the guy behind checkout.

I swear, everything just stopped as people stared at me, watching what I was doing.

"What?" the woman breathed, gaping like a fish, blinking owlishly.

"Ma'am, I know you're probably going to start yelling, saying you don't need _my_ help..." I said, quietly, staring at the ground with my hands shoved in the pockets of my jeans. "But I don't like watching people struggle when I know I can help."

"Thank you."

That was all she said before she took her bags and left, smiling kindly.

Now it was my turn to stand there and blink owlishly.

* * *

Peter was still going on about my ' _heroic act_ ' on the way back home.

_Home._

I liked – no, _loved_ – being able to say that.

_Home!_

I just rolled my eyes at the older wolf, smiling slightly at his childish antics.

"Never grew up, did ya, Peter." I chuckled, watching as Peter – basically – prance to the back of Derek's Camaro to grab some bags.

"Why, my boy, why would you ever want to grow up?" Peter smirked. "It's _far_ more fun being so ' _childishly insane_ ', as Derek likes to put it."

"Oliver used to say the same thing."

That made the two Hales stop, staring at me a little.

"It's true. He said the _exact same thing_!" I insisted. "Don't you remember?"

_**FLASHBACK: Thursday, August 27** _ _**th** _ _**1998 – Derek's POV** _

_The day after Genim's fourth birthday – I was still ten, but I was almost eleven – he and Claudia stopped by._

_It was always fun seeing the little squirt, he was always fun to just muck around with! Laura and Cora never liked playing with me, because I liked to go in the mud..._

_Gen was like me; mud was a plus, being clean was a frowned upon!_

_So, you couldn't_ really _blame us for getting really muddy... It_ was _the rules!_

" _I swear, those two will turn me grey before I'm forty!" I heard dad laughed, as I chased Genim in front of the house._

" _You think you're not grey yet, Olly?" Uncle Peter chuckled. "Well, I have some bad news then."_

"Oh _, shove off, Peter."_

" _Is that_ any _way to speak to your_ dear _brother-in-law?"_

_Dad and Uncle Peter were silly; they were always speaking like that to each other... Mom and Claudia said they do it playfully, that it was how they showed that they loved each other..._

_It was still silly._

" _Those two are_ childishly insane _!" dad sighed, fondly. "No wonder you get along with the boys so well, Peety."_

" _They_ are _children, Olly."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to:** _ **Monday, March 10** **th** **2014** _**– Stiles' POV** _

"You remember that?" Derek asked, with a small smile, surprised.

"I started remembering a lot of things." I shrugged. "That's just one of them."

* * *

Later on, before the Betas were due back from the university, I was sitting out front, on the porch. I still wasn't ready to go back in the woods, so sitting/pacing just outside the house was just going to have to do for now.

I was sitting there, thinking of what it would be like if I was normal.

If mom was still alive.

If dad got the Sheriff position here in Beacon Hills.

If the rest of the Hales never died in the fire.

If I never forgot the Hales in the first place.

If, maybe, I met the Betas at school.

Life would have been simpler.

Easier.

_Better!_

"Why couldn't I just be normal?" I sighed.

A strong gust of wind blew as a fog started to spread on the ground.

I scrambled backwards, pushing myself onto my feet and against the wall of the house, looking around to see where it was coming from, wondering if it was someone in the Pack playing a joke...

But I would have smelt them.

I would have _known_...

The only thing I could smell was the fog and the house and the forest... That was it, nothing else.

But then _she_ – a fairly good looking, I guess, brunette with grey eyes – was standing right in front of me, screaming in my face as soon as I caught sight of her.

Her scream seemed to paralyze me...

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't do _anything_!

Her thin, pale hand closed around my throat, squeezing tightly. Tight enough to hurt, yet not tight enough to _completely_ cut of my oxygen supply.

I couldn't get her off of me.

She tilted her head back, exposing her throat and letting her long, wavy hair fall away, her mouth open in – what looked like – a silent scream of... _pleasure_?

Only then did the notice the almost ghost like wisps that were _leaving_ me and _entering_ this pendant around her neck.

But that wasn't what shocked me.

What shocked me was that one wisp looked suspiciously like a wolf with red eyes, while the other looked like a fox with purple eyes...

Then, as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.

Completely vanished.

Along with the fog.

But that wasn't the only things gone...

I could _no longer feel_ my wolf or fox!


	32. Becoming Human

**Stiles**

My wolf and fox were _gone_.

I couldn't hear anything going on inside the house.

I couldn't smell anything in the forest.

I felt weak.

I _felt_...

I was... _human_!

I was _human_.

I was _normal_!

_SHIT!_

Sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the porch with it behind my back, I ran both hands through my hair, tugging harshly.

No.

I couldn't be.

It had to be a trick.

I couldn't have lost them. I _can't_ lose them. That's impossible.

Right?

Shaking my head, I stood up and started to run. Maybe they were just a bit, you know... _disorientated_. Yeah, maybe that was it! Disorientated. Not gone... I mean, they _couldn't_ be gone, that was impossible! It _had_ to be impossible! That's why a Beta never turned human again if you killed the Alpha that bit them. So, my wolf and fox had to just be disorientated, not gone!

Wishful thinking, right?

Thought so.

But I had to try! I had to see if they were really gone, I had to see if...

And I was lost.

I had been running for all of a minute, not even that, and I was lost, in the forest, without my phone.

Bad thing was, I knew my day could get worse.

 _Every_ day could get worse.

* * *

For the life of me, I couldn't tell where in the forest I was. Every time I went too far and couldn't find my way back, I would tap into my fox or wolf, letting them guide me. And, because of that, I didn't pay attention to where I was going, so I didn't know where I had to go now.

Plus, I had no phone with me, so it wasn't like I could text/call Derek or Peter to come and help me out!

And, to think, my day had started off well... That should have been a clue that the rest of it would go to shit.

It goes to show just how useless I would be if I was human. I wouldn't be able to help. I would just be a huge liability.

It proves that I would be better off dead if I didn't have my fox and/or wolf.

It proves that my dad was right. I was a worthless and pathetic human being.

I mean, come on. Here I was, wondering around the forest, trying to find my way back to the house I had been living in for, almost, six months. It was sad that I didn't know my way back.

My fox knew these woods like the back of its paw. He would know where to go, even if he was blindfolded. He would be laughing at me for not knowing where to go. My wolf would be the same. Sure, he didn't know the way as well as my fox, but he knew it better than me.

But, right now, they weren't with me.

They weren't around.

It felt like I had been ripped into thirds, and I was left with the weakest part.

If this was what it felt like to be human, I didn't like it.

If this was what it felt like to have no skills, to have no use in the world, I didn't like it.

I just wanted my other sides back.

I just wanted to be whole again.

I just wanted the things that made me _special_.

* * *

**Derek**

Stiles had been out for a few hours now.

Even though we were used to him running around the forest at random times, this time felt different. This time, my wolf was on edge.

I knew it was stupid to be so worried about something he had done so many times before. But something didn't feel right.

When I called him, I noticed that he had left his cell phone on the coffee table in the living room.

When I stepped outside, I couldn't catch hold of where his scent was at that moment.

I was going to go out and find him, but Peter thought it was too dangerous to go alone. I said that he was more than welcome to come with me, but he pointed out that someone needed to be home for when the Betas got back in just under twenty minutes.

So, taking that into consideration, we were going to go looking for Stiles when the Betas got back.

However, as soon as I made that decision, Stiles walked through the door and into the living room, not even noticing as he walked right into me on his way.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong.

There were cuts that weren't healing. He was covered in dirt and sweat. And his scent was off. Before, his scent reminded me of warmth, the sun, the woods, leather, spring and happiness that reminded me of my family.

Now? Now his scent had lost the warmth and the leather smell to it.

_That's why I couldn't catch his scent._

"Stiles?" I asked, slowly, not wanting to startle the boy who was acting like a zombie.

No response.

"Genim?" I tried.

Again, no response.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter questioned as he slid up beside me.

"I don't know... But something's not right." I muttered, not taking my eyes off of the boy in front of me as he sat down in the corner of the couch.

"Keep trying to get a response, I'll go get the first aid kit."

And, with that, Peter was gone.

Now I just had to figure out how to get Stiles to speak...

* * *

Stiles didn't speak while it was just the two of us in the living room.

Stiles didn't speak while we cleaned out and bandaged the cuts.

Stiles didn't speak while we cleaned the dirt off of his face and arms.

Stiles didn't speak when Peter got him a glass of water. He didn't even drink it.

Stiles didn't speak. No matter what we did. All he did was sit there, wide eyed, staring at nothing, while curled up into a ball. He didn't even react when we put a hand on his shoulder! He didn't react to _anything_!

And then the Betas came home.

They walked in thinking everything was fine, until they came into the living room and took a look at what was going on.

Isaac was over in a flash, kneeling on the floor while leaning his head on the arm of the couch, trying to snap our newest Pack member out of whatever was going on with him.

"What happened?" Scott asked, sounding a little panicky.

"Do we need to kill a bitch?" Erica demanded, curling her hands into fists.

"Or three?" Lydia added, coldly.

"Will he be alright?" Allison wondered, worriedly.

"He hasn't spoken." Peter told them as they all sat down. "Disappeared for hours, came home not too long ago, hasn't said a word or moved since."

The Betas all sat closer than usual, some not even bothering to sit on the couches, instead choosing the floor. It was something that many Betas did when there was something wrong with a member of the Pack. They just wanted to be close, to offer strength and support.

Even if they didn't know it properly, subconsciously they all knew Stiles was Pack. Hell! Subconsciously, _Stiles_ knew he was Pack. It was just that none of them _knew_ that they knew it yet.

But I did. And I assumed Peter did too.

"We'll just have to wait for him." I sighed. "The more we push, the less likely he is to talk."

And, so, we waited.

* * *

**Stiles**

"A witch took my fox and wolf." I said after a while, when everyone was silent.

Everything stopped.

All eyes were on me.

It was the first thing I had said in...well, I wasn't sure how long it had been, but it had been a while.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Isaac whispered.

"She took them. Poof, gone." I repeated in a monotone. "I'm human now."

There was another small silence.

"Are you sure?" Boyd asked, slowly.

"No, course I'm not! They're only _fucking linked to me_!" I snapped, jumping up from where I had been sitting. "Of course I'm _fucking sure_ , dumbass!"

I ran shaking fingers through my hands, gripping and yanking tightly, trying to make it all make _some_ sense.

"That _bitch_ made me human! Took away the _only_ useful thing about me!" I yelled. "What the _hell_ am I supposed to do now, huh?! _HUH_?!"

Before any of them could answer, I stormed out of the room, punching the wall on my way...

I realised that it wasn't the best thing to do when you _don't_ have werewolf strength or healing abilities. But I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the fact that some fucked up witch decided to take away the things that made me...well, _me_!

And that was _not_ ok with me.

* * *

Blasting my way into the training room, I headed straight for the punching bag.

My anger only increased when the bag didn't even _move_ when I hit it.

No matter how hard, no matter what technique... The thing just wouldn't budge.

I was useless.

Pathetic.

Weak.

Defenceless.

What was I even good for anymore? Oh, wait; I _have_ the answer to that: nothing! I was good for absolutely nothing! Unless it was cocking something up, getting someone hurt or killed, etcetera, etcetera.

Giving up on the punching, I just went full out attack on the bag in front of me. Kicking, punching, shoving... Just trying to do _something_ to it!

But, still, it barely moved.

That just fuelled my anger even more.

And, because of that, my energy level was running down faster than before.

_My dad was right. I live a miserable life that he should have just ended when he had the chance._

With a wordless shout, I hit the punch bag once more, kicking the wall with as much force as I could. I didn't even know who I was any more.

Who was I?

 _Who_ was I?

"WHO AM I?" I screamed.

" _You're a nobody."_ a female voice sneered in my head – somehow, straight away, I knew it was that fucking witch. _"You're the little shit that killed his mom. You're the little shit that turned his dad into an abusive drunk. You're the little shit that deserves_ everything _he's gotten over the years."_

And, ok, not the kind of thing I thought the psycho witch would say... But, yeah, made sense.

At least now I had confirmation from someone else that it _was_ me that drove my dad to beat me senseless... It was something _I_ was doing.

" _Oh, and let's not forget dear old Zane. Such a nice boy before he met you."_ she continued. _"Then you drive him to breaking point in a matter of months. You ruin everyone's lives. You're better off dead, like poor old mommy."_

"Shut up about my mom." I whispered into the empty room. "Shut up."

" _Aw, the little momma's boy getting upset? Well, that bitch was a first class whore, anyway."_

"Shut _up_!"

" _I can make it happen. Make you dead before you fuck up someone else. Before you screw with_ Derek's _life. Would you like that, Stiles? Do you want me to make that happen for you?"_

That made me stop.

How did she know all this? How did she know about my dad and Zane and my mom and Derek?

How was she in my head that much?

" _Have you ever thought about how long you can live without your wolf and fox, Stiles?"_ she asked me, a wicked cackle to her voice now. _"Ever thought about how many days you'll be able to get through without them? You were_ born _with them; you can't live without them for very long. I give you...two weeks, at the most."_

And, ok, that was new...

" _Maybe I should have taken_ Derek's _wolf instead. It might have hurt you more. Oh well, this still works for me."_ the witch mused. _"Have fun,_ Baby. _"_

An echoing silence was left in my head after she...was _disconnected_ the right word here?

A silence that just proved how alone I _really_ was.

Well, how alone I _thought_ I was, until a hand was placed on my shoulder.

Instinctively, I grabbed the wrist of whoever had hold of me, trying to flip them... But it didn't work.

They wouldn't budge.

I was about to grab the knife nearby, at least that way I could hurt them. But my wrist was grabbed before I could move it.

"Stiles..." Derek whispered.

The tension in my body faded after hearing his voice. I stopped reaching for the knife. I stopped trying to flip him.

I just... _stopped_.

Deflated.

Gave up.

Fell backwards into the Alpha wolf.

"She said it's going to kill me." I whispered. "Not having them."

"We won't let that happen." Derek replied, instantly.

"You can't promise me that.

"Tough. I just did."

* * *

Derek stayed with me in the training room.

We didn't do anything; just lay down on the mats in the middle of the room, side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

Something about Derek just being there made me feel a little better. It didn't make me feel as weak. Made me feel that maybe – _just maybe_ – we could fix this.

But I knew better than to hope like that. It didn't do well to hope, only to be let down later down the line.

"I was thinking we order Chinese tonight." Derek mused.

I just grunted in agreement.

"We can watch Disney films." he added.

I just grunted again.

"We'll research tomorrow; Peter and I replaced all the books we lost in the fire." Derek continued.

"Why bother?" I sighed. "If we fix me, she'll only move on to you."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. She managed to worm her way into my head... Talks to me. Looks into everything that's gone on in my miserable, worthless life."

I should have seen it coming.

I mean, here I was being all depressing... I should have realised that Derek was going to grab my arm and yank until he could get his arm around me.

Even though I decided that my emotions were lying where Derek was involved, I still couldn't help but like _this_...

But that just made _this_ hurt more. Because it was a lie. It wasn't real. It wouldn't work.

"We'll fix it. No one will get hurt." Derek said. "Don't even try to argue, Gen."

He totally cheated by using that nickname...

* * *

That night, we had Chinese.

We watched Disney movies.

We did the whole puppy pile thing.

I had Derek and Peter on one side, Isaac on the other, while Wolfy was hugged to my chest.

No one mentioned what had happened earlier.

No one asked if I was alright – we _all_ knew it would have been a stupid question.

No one really spoke at all.

The Betas fell asleep quickly, the only ones managing to stay awake longer being Peter, Derek and me.

Peter spoke the most after the Betas fell asleep, telling all these stories about when he and Talia were kids. Telling Derek and me about how Talia met my mom, how Talia met Oliver... He told us a lot about the things we were never told about before.

Even though it hurt a little, it was nice to hear.

Little Peter and little Talia sounded a lot like grown up Peter and me/Derek. All the sass and the remarks, the wit and the puns, the joking and the fun.

Peter even told us about all the big bads he and Talia saw when they were kids, or the ones they encountered when Derek and I were too young to remember.

There was _a lot_.

I mean, once, there was even a _Greek God_! Like, geez, I wished I remembered that!

And, just as Peter finished telling the story of how he managed to lose Laura, Cora, Derek and me when he was babysitting, I fell asleep.

Out like a log.

Out cold.

At least I was going to get a good night's sleep...


	33. Becoming A Human Fucking Sucks!

**Stiles**

Tuesday, March 11th 2014, my second day without my wolf and fox.

I woke up, for the first time, not being able to hear things going on outside or in different rooms, not being able to smell all the different scents around me.

I didn't like it.

I didn't like being weak.

I didn't like not knowing what was around me.

It was disconcerting.

I guess that's why I was so willing to through myself into research as soon as the Betas all left, so I had a distraction.

While Derek and Peter searched through book after book after book – they had _hundreds_ of them – I decided to do the _modern_ thing and check to see if any of the information would be on the internet. I had even brought down the box books mom had given me when I was a kid, just so we had a bit more material to look through.

I mean, the books I had had been past down for generations on my mom's side of the family... So, they were _bound_ to have _some_ sort of information...right?

But, so far, after three hours of research, we had found nothing.

There were times where we thought we had found something, things that looked like the witch that had turned me human. But then we read what they did or could do, and it said _nothing_ about being able to turn supernatural creatures human.

So, we were back to square one.

But this was only the first day...

* * *

Through the day, Peter and Derek were following me, no matter where I went.

If I went to the kitchen, one of them would follow me.

If I went upstairs, one of them would follow me.

It was getting ridiculous!

"You guys _do_ remember that I'm nineteen and capable of going to the _bathroom_ alone, right?" I sighed as Peter followed me out of the living room. "It's not like there's a... _toilet monster_!"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, the older Hale walking into my back.

Because of the fact that I no longer had my powers, it meant I no longer had my strength... This meant, as soon as Peter walked into me, I started to fly forwards. At least Peter's reflexes were so ninja like, catching me before I face planted the floor.

It was _embarrassing_ that I had no control over myself anymore.

It was _embarrassing_ that I had to rely on someone else to catch me when I tripped or stumbled.

It was just _embarrassing_.

"There _isn't_ a toilet monster... Right?" I asked when I had found my footing again. "I mean, with everything else we've seen or you've seen or we're _going_ to see..."

"No, there is not." Peter chuckled. "Maybe one day, in the far away future. But definitely not in _this_ day and age, my boy."

Nodding my head, I let out a small sigh of relief. I mean the last thing I needed to worry about was something attacking me when I walked into the bathroom.

Like, I was already worried about stepping out on to the _porch_ now! The _porch_!

"Peter?" I asked, quietly, when I started walking again, knowing that the older wolf was going to follow no matter what I said. "Ha-Have you seen anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't." he sighed, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think we can stop it?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, my boy, but you mean a great deal to _all_ of us, especially to Derek and myself. We are going to do everything we possibly can to make this right."

"I-If we can't... If I do end up... _you know_. Will you guys... I mean, if it's not too much to ask... It's just, I..."

"We will be right there beside you, I promise you that. Every step of the way. You're not going through this alone, Stiles."

I tried to swallow past the slowly forming lump in my throat, nodding again.

Even though I didn't have my fox or wolf anymore, I still knew I could trust Peter. I could trust Peter and Derek and their Pack.

They were _the only ones_ I could count on.

The _only ones_ I could trust.

I knew that now... But it was still hard to try and open up fully, to tell them _everything_ that had happened.

I still _couldn't_ tell them about the asshole that helped create me.

It would take _time_ before I could let them in that much. It would take time and a miracle before I could finally tell them the truth about that...

* * *

I _may_ have spent more time in the bathroom than usual. But, hey, I had to get away from the two followers!

So, that _may_ have been why I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, in the downstairs bathroom...

Could you blame me for wanting some alone time?

" _Give up now and I'll give you_ all _the alone time you could_ ever _want."_ the witch's voice said sweetly in my head. _"It would be_ so _easy to do."_

I seriously couldn't get a minute alone!

" _So, what do you say Momma's Boy? Want me to end it for you?"_ she giggled. _"Want me to make it all stop?"_

I tried to ignore it.

I tried to block it out of my head.

I tried to focus on something else.

But _she_ wouldn't let me.

" _You know what else I could do? I could let_ daddy _know_ exactly _where you are. I could lead him_ right here _."_ she said, airily. _"Would you like that? Do you want to see_ daddy _again? Want them all to find out about what_ really _happened?"_

And, yeah, that made me panic...

If my dad found out where I was, then I was dead.

If the others found out about my dad, then I was probably going to run.

If my dad found out the people I was living with were _helping_ me, he'd probably _try_ to kill them.

" _Oooo, that's_ really _got your heart going!"_ she gasped, excitedly. _"Well, I won't use that_ just _yet. I'll save that one for a..._ rainy day _."_

Jumping up onto my feet, I moved away from the door, gripping at my head as hard as I could in my weak, human state.

It was then that she started from the beginning, repeating everything she had said to me, every word overlapping each other.

Going around and around and around.

Slowly getting louder and louder and louder.

Mixing in with all of my thoughts.

My nails dug into the sides of my head just a little bit more, the pain doing _nothing_ to stop the voices.

The pain doing _nothing_ to help me.

But I couldn't stop.

Nothing would stop.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as the voices reached their climax.

And, just like that, it all stopped.

Just like that, there was no more noise.

Just like that, the silence was ringing in my ears.

I guess that was why it scared me so much when the door to the downstairs bathroom suddenly burst open.

I jumped back so much that lower back slammed into the sink, my right hip smacked the wall and my head hit the mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned.

* * *

Back in the living room, Derek had leeched away the pain as Peter kept me sitting on the couch, both of them refusing to let me get up and walk it off.

Both of them demanded to know what happened.

So I told them.

Both of them wanted to know what she said.

So I gave them a _brief_ description, leaving out the bits about my dad.

Both of them asked how I got scratches on my head.

So I told them what I did.

None of that had helped with them leaving me alone for a minute to go somewhere by myself.

With Peter sitting to my right on the couch and Derek sitting to my left in his armchair – he dragged it further towards the couch – there was no way I could escape with one of them noticing.

Of course, they were both faster than me now, so it wasn't like I _could_ escape anyway.

So, sighing, I sank back into the couch cushions, going back to researching. Of course, this time, I put my headphones in, deciding that music would be the best way to help me keep my cool at this point in time.

And, the first song on the list? _I Just Wanna Run_ by _The Downtown Fiction_.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run  
I just wanna run  
I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone  
I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag_

The Nightcore version of this song was good too, though it was a little high to sing to.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself  
I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)_

But the original was good too, even if it was a bit slow...

_Like a game of chess  
I predict your move  
I think I know you better  
Better than you do  
I'm sick of feeling cheap  
Cheated and abused  
Sick of losing sleep  
Thinking about you  
I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself_

Sometimes I found my taste in music strange... But I guess that's what made me, me.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away  
I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out, out  
I just wanna run  
I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (Hey, hey, hey, hey,...)  
I just wanna run (won't find me out, won't find me out)  
I just wanna run_

At least I didn't go along with what people thought of me.

I showed them that, actually I was completely different to the picture that they had painted of me.

Relaxing a little more, I listened for the next song, smiling minutely as it came on.

I mean, the Nightcore-d version of _Rolling in the Deep_ covered by _Go Radio_ was awesome. Definitely better than Adele's version.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling like  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside your hands,  
And you played it to the beat._

There was just something about songs being faster and sounding more rock-y that made me love them more...

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared.  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling like  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hands,  
But you played it to the beat.  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
But you played it with a beating.  
Throw your soul through every open door (ooooh),  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (ohhh).  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (ooooh),  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sow_

But, hey, everyone had their own opinion and everyone liked things a different way. I just so happened to like the Nightcore–Go Radio version of this song.

_We could have had it all;  
We could have had it all.  
It all, it all, it all.  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
And you played it to the beat.  
We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
And you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it to the beat._

What was so bad about that?

Nothing right?

Exactly!

I already knew what song was going to come on next. It was one that I had found recently, one that I thought was actually quite good.

 _Budapest_ by _George Ezra_.

I still found his last name to be kind of funny...

_My house in Budapest  
My, my hidden treasure chest,  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
My acres of a land  
That I've achieved  
It may be hard for you to,  
Stop and believe  
But for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd Leave it all  
Ooh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all_

Was it shallow to say that _one_ of the many reasons – apart from the fact that he had great vocals and guitar playing – that I liked this song was because he was actually quite fit?

No?

Good...

_Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My many artefacts  
The list goes on  
If you just say the words  
I I'll up and run  
To you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
Ooh, to you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all_

The second time I played this song through, I was able to put a harmony to the chorus.

I was fairly proud of it, to be honest.

I mean, usually it took me a while before I could find a harmony that fit, but this one was rather easy.

_Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My friends and family  
They don't understand  
They fear they'll lose so much  
If you take my hand  
But, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd lose it all  
Ooh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd lose it all._

As I looked through different sites and looked at different witches, I couldn't help but air guitar when I could get away with it...

It was a habit that I could never stop...

_Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My house in Budapest  
My, my hidden treasure chest,  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all.  
Ooh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all_

The last part was always my favourite.

Don't ask why, it just was.

I guess it was because all instruments – apart from vocals and guitar – were stripped away... It always sounded so nice.

And, speaking of things that sounded nice, the next song to come on was another favourite of mine.

It was the _Boyce Avenue_ version of the Spanish song _¡Corre!_

It was...an _amazing_ song!

_Me miras diferente  
Me abrazas y no siento tu calor  
Te digo lo que siento  
Me interrumpes y terminas la oración  
Siempre tienes la razón  
Tú  
Libreto de siempre  
Tan predecible  
Ya  
Ya me lo sé  
Así que  
Corre, corre, corre, corazón  
De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras  
Pero vete ya  
Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que  
Corre como siempre, no mire atrás  
Los has hecho ya  
Y la verdad me da igual  
Ya viví esta escena  
Y con mucha pena  
Te digo no  
Conmigo no  
Di lo que podía  
Pero a media puerta se quedó  
Mi corazón_

I don't know what it was about this song that made me love it... All I knew was, that I did.

I mean, just the melody and the tune... They were amazing.

_Tú  
Libreto de siempre  
Tan repetido  
Ya no  
No te queda bien  
Así que  
Corre, corre, corre, corazón  
De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras  
Pero vete ya  
Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que  
Corre como siempre, no mire atrás  
Los has hecho ya  
Y la verdad me da igual_

I understood some of the words in the song, when I was reading the lyrics. But I was still learning Spanish... I _did_ , however, know that ' _Así que corre_ ' translated to ' _So run_ '.

_Tú  
La niña de siempre  
Los mismos trucos  
Ya  
Ya me lo sé  
Así que  
Corre, corre, corre, corazón  
De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras  
Pero vete ya  
Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad  
Dedicarte un verso más está de más  
Así que  
Corre como siempre, que no iré detrás_

It was a beautiful song...

When I heard it back in 2012 I thought that in sounded like a nice song for a lullaby...

But, it wasn't like I was ever going to have kids. I mean, I was doomed to be forever alone.

_Los has hecho ya  
Y la verdad me da igual  
Los has hecho ya  
Y la verdad me da igual  
Los has hecho ya  
Pero al final me da igual_

Sighing a little as the song finished, I rubbed my hands over my face, pausing my music, before pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"Never thought you would be one to listen to a Spanish song, my boy." Peter commented, softly.

"It's a good song." I shrugged. "If I like it, I'll listen to it."

* * *

The same thing that happened on Tuesday happened on Wednesday.

And Thursday.

And Friday.

The only times they – both of the Hales, as well as the rest of their Pack – _didn't_ follow me, was when we were researching the witch and what she did to me, or when we were all eating.

It was Friday afternoon, after the Betas came back from the university, that I finally had enough.

All I did was go into the kitchen to grab some water. Surely I would be able to do _that_ alone.

Nope!

I had not one, not two, but _three_ of the Betas following me!

_Three of them!_

It was getting out of hand.

"Guys!" I yelled, spinning around to face them, the heads of everyone else in the Pack suddenly appearing around door frames. "I need some _fucking_ room! I can't _breathe_ with you all following me!"

And, then, for the first time since Monday, I went out onto the front porch, sitting on the swinging bench in the corner of it.

Of course, I didn't expect Allison to be out there, leaning over the rail.

She didn't seem to notice that I had come out. I mean, the front door was already open anyway, so it wasn't like she heard it open.

Looking at the hunteress I noticed that didn't look like her usual bubbly self. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip. Every time she looked down too far, catching sight of her arms, she just looked back up as fast as she could, shaking her head.

It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong here.

"Everything alright, Als?" I asked, quietly, getting up and walking over to her side.

Even though I did, kind of, sneak up on her, Allison didn't startle as much as I thought she would. Just jumped slightly and spun her head round a little to fast. But she relaxed quickly when she saw it was me.

"Everything's fine, sweetie. Don't worry." she replied, smile not reaching her eyes.

"Allison, I don't need to have my super hearing to know you're lying." I sighed. "Come on, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. And, if you don't tell me, I'll keep going on about it or I'll ask one of the others."

"No! Please don't!"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Allison stayed quiet for a moment, weighing up her options, before closing the door to the house and sitting down on the swinging bench.

Taking the initiative, I walked over, sitting beside her, looking straight ahead so I didn't unnerve her even more.

"There's this girl, Paige Anderson, she's in my gym class. She's one of the mean girls that _every_ school has." Allison sighed. "She doesn't like me, never has. Paige always goes on about the ' _perfect figure_ ', how everyone should be this one size to be considered acceptable."

"Let me guess, she decided you were one of these people you _didn't_ have this, so called, ' _perfect figure_ '."

The hunteress nodded, looking down at her feet.

"I guess if you hear something enough, you start to believe it." she shrugged.

"Don't you dare!" I told her, bending so I could look her in the eye. "You are beautiful, Als! Fat, skinny, whatever, you are beautiful. You're _way_ too tiny to be considered fat. And I'm pretty sure Scott would agree with me when I say you are perfect the way you are, so don't even _try_ to lose any more weight, you skinny minny."

Allison gave a small chuckle, but still her smile didn't reach her eyes.

So I did the only other thing I could do.

Jumping up, I took my key to the house out of my pocket, unlocking the door. Shoving the small piece of metal back into my pocket, I ran into the living room where everyone else was sitting, grabbing my laptop, before racing back outside.

I was gone for, no more, than twenty seconds, but that was enough time for Allison to have made her way into the hallway of the house. So, grabbing her hand, I dragged her back outside with me, somehow managing to close to door behind us, as well.

Setting my laptop up on the swinging bench, I quickly pressed play on my music, only having a few seconds before the song actually started. But that was fine, I could say it quickly.

"Do you know why I don't care about people being the ' _perfect figure_ '?" I asked, grinning.

"Why?" Allison asked, suspiciously.

And then I started singing...

" _Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places_"

As I sang, I could help but dance...

And, because Allison was there, I couldn't help but _make_ her dance _with_ me.

" _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_"

It got her to laugh! So at least I did my job and made her happy again.

I mean, that seemed all I was good for when I was human – cheering people up and researching, oh _and_ cooking. That was it.

So I was going to do my _damn best_ to help!

" _Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Hey!  
I'm bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that  
No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat  
But I'm here to tell ya  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_"

Hell, Allison even started singing along with me during the chorus! That was even better!

And, not only that, but she even started dancing without me making her!

That just made it all the more fun!

" _Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass  
Hey, hey, ooh  
You know you like this bass._"

By the end of the song, Allison was laughing and grinning along with me, neither of us noticing that the song had started to play again, since I had put it on repeat.

"Don't let that bitch get you down, Als." I told her, swinging my arm around her shoulders. "She's not worth your time."

* * *

Saturday, March 15th 2014, I woke up _way_ earlier than I should have.

But I couldn't get back to sleep.

It was too early to start breakfast.

It was too early to watch TV.

It was too early to draw.

It was too early to play guitar/sing/dance.

It was too early to do most things.

_Not too early to train..._

So, that's how I found myself down in the training room at one in the morning...

Hey, I told you it was early!

But the training would help me get rid of the anger that had been building ever since Monday, so it was kind of a win/win situation...

Besides, if I do a couple of hours, maybe I could get back to sleep for a little bit longer.

I had to try, right?

* * *

I woke up in my bed, again, around midday... So, I was able to get a little more sleep...

But, _damn_ did I hurt all over!

It hurt even more when I had to walk down the stairs...

Literally, as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I dropped down into my chair, groaning. Everyone was looking at me as if I had just started speaking Greek, some of them trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" Allison spoke up after a minute of two, sounding concerned.

"I don't know!" I groaned again. "My while body aches! Maybe I'm dying! It was that _stupid_ witch, I know it was!"

And then Allison – along with Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Lydia and Jackson – were all giggling.

 _Giggling_!

When I could be _dying_!

"What did you do last night?" she asked me.

"Trained." I replied, confused. "Well, it was at one in the morning, but that still counts."

"How long?"

"Maybe six or seven hours, no more than usual."

That's when all the Betas were in fits of laughter, leaning against the table to keep them on their chairs.

Derek and Peter were looking at them as if they were all crazy just like I was... I mean, what the hell was wrong with all of them?

There was something _seriously_ wrong with me and they were _laughing_ about it!

"Stiles, sweetie, you're just _sore_!" Allison giggled. "You worked your muscles too much."

Oh.

So I wasn't dying.

"You know what," I mumbled. "Being a human _fucking sucks_."


	34. Μάγισσες Πνεύμα = Mágisses Pnév̱ma.

**Chapter 33**

**Stiles**

Lunch consisted of many, _many_ jokes from the once-human-Betas and Allison aimed at me.

I was just happy that Peter and Derek didn't join in. Well, not that they could... They only knew what it were like to be werewolves, not human.

This whole thing was just making me miserable.

The only good thing? My pathetic little life could end.

Bad thing? Derek would, most likely, be next.

"Stiles, all you need to do is rest for a while." Allison giggled.

"I have to do that anyway." I grumbled.

"Go lie down on the couch and try to get some sleep. It'll be easier than going back upstairs."

Glaring slightly as Jackson snorted; I tried as hard as I could to stand up. But, just like when I tried to get out of bed earlier, it was proving to be a difficult task.

A difficult and _very painful_ task.

The sore muscles, plus the fact that I was still recovering from my hospital visit – slower, now that I was human – well, that just made it even worse. I mean, my ribs were still trying to mend themselves, though they were just bruised now.

It was just downright embarrassing when Peter helped me to stand up and get to the couch.

Didn't matter how grateful I was, it was just embarrassing.

* * *

One thing about being in pain? It was near impossible to get to sleep.

I thought it was hard enough in Dallas, back when I still had my wolf and fox to heal me... This was just absolute _torture_!

No matter how I lay, no matter in which way I moved – if I moved at all –, everything hurt.

The majority of the Pack – I assumed it was all of them – had left, saying that they ' _didn't want to wake me up by making to much noise_ '. They didn't seem to realise that I _couldn't get to sleep_!

Life, as always, was very sucky.

Sighing, I turned onto my right hand side, wincing and swallowing a whine as I did so... Human me _really_ didn't handle pain well.

_How does Allison handle this?!_

"Lie still." a voice at the bottom of the couch sighed.

Of course, because I no longer had my heightened senses, I didn't know anyone was there.

So it scared me.

Which made me jump.

And that hurt like a _bitch_.

"Mother fucker! _Derek_! Geez, I thought you left with the others!" I yelped, eyes clenched shut as I tried to ignore _everything_ that hurt.

"You thought we'd leave the newly turned human alone? I thought you were smart." Derek huffed, rolling his eyes. "Now, _lie still_."

"I don't remember you ever being this mean." I grumbled, doing as he said.

"Well, _I_ don't remember _you_ ever being this annoying."

"I am _not_ annoying...much."

Derek didn't say anything, so I counted it as a win...

Instead, Derek walked around to the front of the couch so he was standing in front of me, before crouching to place his left hand on the arm of the couch by my head and his right hand on my arm, just underneath my shoulder.

_I should have thought of this..._

How could I forget that Derek could leech the pain away?

This was something that I should have remembered!

I watched as Derek's veins turned black and slowly rose up his arm, disappearing underneath the short sleeve of his black t-shirt. I tried to look _anywhere_ but his eyes...or mouth...or stupidly perfect face...

Slowly, I felt the aches and pains disappear, leaving behind a blissful abyss of _nothing_.

I never thought it would feel as nice as it did then.

"Sleep." Derek told me, quietly. "It seems to help the recovery."

"Stay?" I yawned.

Derek nodded once before getting up properly and walking over to his armchair.

I'm pretty sure he fell asleep straight away...

* * *

It took a few minutes, but soon I was starting to drift off.

But, of course, that was when _she_ decided to make an appearance.

" _Hey, it's my_ play thing _."_ she giggled. _"So, I had an idea that's just going to be funzzies!"_

And her idea of ' _funzzies_ '? Well, that just so happened to be sealing my mouth shut, without using _anything_ ,so I couldn't scream _and_ paralyzing me, so I could move.

Wasn't that so much _fucking fun_?!

" _Sleep. See what you could have had if you were_ normal _."_ she said, her voice fading away.

 _**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Alternate Saturday, March 15** _ _**th** _ _**2014** _

_As soon as I had shut the door to my dad's car, arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin rested on my right shoulder. Grinning I leant back into the wall of muscle behind me, lifting my arms until I could loosely wrap them around his neck, as I leant the side of my head against his._

_"Hey, Der-Bear." I grinned._

_His mumbled reply was lost in the skin of my neck, the only thing signalling that he spoke being the vibrations on my neck and back._

_I had lost count how many times Derek had done this, and I had lost count how many times I actually_ _understood_ _what he had said._

_Derek moved my arms from his neck, spinning me around to face him before putting them back around him again and placing his back around my waist... I couldn't even remember how many times he had done that over the past few months._

_I had just learnt to go along with it._

_Once Derek had, basically, positioned the both of us to his liking, he dropped his head back into the join of my neck and shoulder, nuzzling a little and lightly nipping at the side of my neck, dragging me closer to him._

_"You're extra cuddly today." I grinned, slipping my right hand into his hair. "Something good happened."_

_My only answer was a huff –_ _so...wrong, then._

_"Me?" I teased._

_Now, I was just going to interpret his answer to this as a yes. I mean, he did that happy growl thing, nuzzling and dragging me closer a little more..._ So, that meant yes...right?

_"Well, shucks!" I laughed. "Now, as much as I would love to stay like this, there are people waiting for us inside."_

_That got me a not so happy growl..._

_And it was times like these that I was_ _so_ _happy that my dad didn't have supernatural hearing! Otherwise it could get really embarrassing._

 _"Think, Sourwolf. A few hours of this, and then_ _I'm all yours_ _." I whispered, turning my head to kiss his cheek lightly. "Can you wait that long?"_

_"We'll see." Derek muttered._

**(Inside the house)**

"Talia, where'd the bowl go?!"

"John, you want another beer?"

"Oliver, what are you doing?!"

"Laura, put your phone down! This is family time!"

"Peter, can you come help me with the girls!

"Cora, stop chasing your brother with the water gun!"

 _It was always hectic when the entire Pack came to Hale House of_ _'_ family time _', but it was always a lot of fun._

_If dad didn't get the Sherriff's job for Beacon Hills, then we would be in...Texas, for all I know! And, if we moved to Texas, then this would never have happened._

_I wouldn't have gotten to know the rest of the Pack – Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd – and Derek and I would have never gotten together._

_I wouldn't have been able to see Peter's daughters grow up._

_And it would have sucked if I didn't get to do any of it._

_But I didn't have to think like that._

_No._

_Standing out in the forest, leaning against the house, watching as everyone ran around and laughed, I couldn't help but smile._

" _What are you doing over here?" a voice whispered in my ear._

" _Nothing." I sighed, leaning to the side._

_Leaning my head on Derek's shoulder, I continued to watch as Peter's eldest daughter tackled him to the ground, his youngest clambering on top of them both._

_It was obvious that Peter was always going to be a good dad... I mean, he did well with Laura, Derek, Cora and me when we were kids. Sure, he lost the four of us a few times, but now he was older he was a lot more responsible._

" _I love this." Derek muttered._

" _I love you." I replied without thinking._

_I realised what I said as soon as Derek turned towards me slightly._

_Instead of saying anything, I just walked into the house and into the kitchen._

**(In the Kitchen)**

_Before I knew it, arms had wrapped around me from behind, snapping me out of my head. A face pressed into the right side of my neck gently._

_"You said you loved me." he said instead, sounding casual._

_Of course, that made_ _me_ _panic._

_Quick as I could, I got myself out of Derek's hold and walked towards the fridge, pulling out the apple juice before grapping a plastic cup._

_"Did I?" I asked, paying more attention to pouring the juice into my cup then to the actual conversation._

_"Yes, you did." Derek replied, quietly, sounding closer than before._

_I already knew that Derek could tell how fast my heart was beating._

_I already knew that Derek could tell I was freaking out._

_Stupid wolfy powers!_

_I didn't turn around._

_I kept my back to Sourwolf as I screwed the lid back onto the juice carton and placed it back into the fridge._

_Today, the apple juice tasted bitter and tangy as it slid down my throat, nothing like the sweet awesomeness that it usually was._

_But I still drank it._

_"Did you mean it?" he asked after a moment of silence, stepping closer._

_Placing the cup back down on the counter and clearing my throat slightly, I moved away from the counter – still with my back to Derek – and started to walk towards the other side of the kitchen._

_Derek, however, gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back and around so I was facing him. But, keeping my head down, I avoided eye contact._

_"Did. You. Mean. It?" he asked again, separating each word._

_I had_ _definitely_ _screwed up._

 _It was_ _obvious_ _that Derek didn't reciprocate, which was fine, I guess..._

 _Ok, no, that was a lie! It was totally_ _not_ _fine, that would be a bad thing to find out!_

_But why would he love me?_

_Tolerate_ _me? Yes._

_Like me? Yes._

_Love_ _me? Yeah right, in my dreams!_

_He was pissed, he had to be! I mean, why wouldn't he be mad?_

_Way to go, Stilinski..._

_"Stiles?" Derek sighed, quietly, softly forcing my head up until I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Did you mean it?"_

_So, I did the only thing I could do._

_Lie, and hope he believed it._

_"No, nope, not at all. Big joke, funny right?" I laughed, nervously. "So, uh, wanna..."_

_"You're lying." Derek interrupted, confused, head tilted to the side like a giant puppy._

_"No I didn't."_

_"You did it again."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"_ _Stiles_ _!"_

_Going quiet, I turned my head down again, staring at the ground._

_"Why are you lying?" Derek asked._

_Sighing, I shrugged. But Derek didn't take that as an answer._

_No._

_So, using his strength and the grip he already had on my arm to his advantage, Derek dragged me towards him, before moving until he could lift me, like a rag doll, so I sat on the edge of the counter, while he stood between my legs._

_"Well?" he questioned, expectantly._

_"Why do you think?" I mumbled, pathetically._

_Because at the moment I was – pathetic._

_If you_ _really_ _thought about it._

_And, by the way Derek sighed; I thought he thought so too._

_Until he started laughing... At that point, I was just confused._

_"Stiles, if_ _I_ _didn't_ _love_ _you_ _then you wouldn't_ _be_ _my Mate!" Derek told me._

_And, yeah, that got my attention._

_"A werewolf, both their human_ _and_ _wolf side, loves their Mate, you_ _idiot_ _." he continued. "I thought you_ _knew_ _that!"_

_Less than twelve hours with Derek and I was already red in the face. But the tension in my body already started to fade as I sat there._

_"Oh..." I muttered. "So...it's ok that I said it?"_

_"Thought you didn't mean it." Derek teased, smirking slightly._

_"Keep being an asshole and I won't."_

_I really should stop lying to werewolves..._

_**END OF WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Normal Saturday, March 15** _ _**th** _ _**2014** _

As soon as my eyes opened, I found that I could move again.

There was no voice in my head; I was alone with my thoughts... But my thoughts were plagued by what I just saw.

"I will kill that bitch myself." I snarled.

"What happened?" Derek said, sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

"Nothing, Sourwolf... Don't worry about it."

* * *

Sunday, March 16th 2014.

Everyone was out again, leaving Derek and me alone in the house together. It would have been fine if, ever since he woke up properly from his nap yesterday – and after I got a little more sleep – he didn't keep asking me who I wanted to kill and why.

Yes, because I was going to tell him that, if I was born human, my dad would have been the Sheriff here, the rest of his and Peter's family would still be alive, and the two of us would _actually_ be dating – and Mates!

Yeah, I didn't see me telling him that at any point in the near future.

With the extra sleep during the middle of the day the day before, plus the alright night's sleep I had that night, I was feeling more awake than I ever had in _years_!

But that meant I had all this energy.

Energy that I couldn't burn off with training.

Energy that I didn't know what to do with.

And that just frustrated me!

"Come on, we're going for a run." Derek said, holding out his hand.

Which was why _this_ surprised me.

All I was doing was lying on the couch, watching a bit of boring afternoon TV. Nothing unusual.

But Derek was never one for ' _usual_ '.

"Sorry, what?" I scoffed, lightly.

"Running. You. Me. Now." Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on."

"You do remember that I'm _human_ now, right? I won't be able to keep up!"

"So we'll go slowly. Hurry up."

I guess it was the absence of my own Alpha wolf that made me do as he said.

Yeah, that was totally it...

* * *

As a human, without my animal sides, I was _really_ unfit.

I had to stop every ten to fifteen minutes, gasping for breath!

I hated this.

I hated being weak.

I hated being slow.

I hated not feeling...like I _belonged_ to something, even if I didn't fit in.

"My cousin Jessie, Peter's eldest daughter, she was actually born human. She took after he mom in that way." Derek told me during one of our breaks. "Jessie always found it difficult trying to keep up with the wolves, with her sisters... Yet she never wanted to be turned. Liked having something that made her different."

I looked up from where I sat, leaning back against the trunk of a tree.

"Jessie was a little younger than Cora, only by a couple of years. She was a lot like you, actually." Derek chuckled. "She never backed down, always fighting against things that would hurt her family, her friends... She was brave, loyal; at times I thought she was fearless even though I knew different."

I watched as Derek's eyes glazed over slightly, a look that I was all too familiar with.

Pain, grief, regret, guilt...

"She would always say: _Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose_. I never understood what she meant..." Derek admitted, sliding down until he sat beside me. "I guess, basically, she was trying to say that, even though you might not win at something, you need to try. Which is why we need to try sort _this_ out. Why we need to try to get you back to the way you were. Because if we don't try, then we're not just failing you, but we're failing ourselves."

For a girl younger than me who died in a fire, Jessie Hale was a wise kid.

Deflating slightly, I slumped to the side, resting the side of my head on Derek's shoulder.

"But what if it doesn't work?" I asked, quietly.

"What if it does?" he retaliated.

I guess those where the two things everyone had to ask themselves at, at least, one point in their life.

But everything seemed to come down to ' _what if_ '.

 _What if_ was something dangerous that people dwelled on when they _know_ something didn't go right for them.

Like, _what if_ my dad actually got the Sheriff's job here in Beacon Hills?

 _What if_ my mom didn't get and/or die from stomach cancer?

 _What if_ I never met Zane?

The world was full of ' _what if_ 's, that _no one_ knew the answer to.

For all we knew, it could have the same result...

"I'm scared." I whispered, clenching my eyes shut.

I felt Derek move his arm until it was wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer towards him slightly, as he rested the side of his head on the top of mine.

"I know, Gen." Derek whispered back. "But it's going to be ok."

* * *

When we got back to the house later that day, we launched our selves straight into research.

It was the same on Monday 17th.

But, Tuesday 18th, it changed a little.

While Derek went... _somewhere_ to do more research, Peter dragged me out of the house – not literally – got me into a car and started to drive.

For the life of me, I had no idea where he was taking me, and he wasn't answering anytime I asked him.

I remembered, faintly, the way we were going, everything around me looking familiar.

I just couldn't remember where this way leads to.

In the end, I just sat back and watched the scenery go past, trusting Peter. Even though I still wasn't too good at putting my full trust in people, I still trusted Derek, Peter and the rest of their Pack enough.

Just like they seemed to trust me.

Peter seemed to be on autopilot, not paying attention to which way he was turning. I was assuming it was because he knew where to go, not because he was making this up as he went along.

I mean, knowing Peter, it could be _anything_.

I sat there for an hour and forty six minutes, until Peter stopped in Red Bluff, the place Derek took me when we went to find Isaac's presents from ' _Santa_ '.

However, instead of parking to go shopping, we were parked outside of the Starbucks on 1058 S Main Street.

Peter still said nothing, even as he gestured for me to get out of the car as he got out himself.

* * *

Inside the coffee shop, Peter and I grabbed a booth-table near the back, both of us with our coffees.

"When your mother first brought you to the house for us to meet, Derek was the first to hold you." Peter started. "The boy was almost _drawn_ to you, and vice versa... We could all see it."

I didn't say anything, waiting to see where the zombie would go with this.

I mean, it _was_ a strange way to start a conversation.

"I, of course, was the next. I was young then, only seventeen, but luckily I had had enough experience with children to know how to handle them. You were smaller, though. Smaller than Laura or Derek or Cora had ever been." Peter continued. "You were small, but even then you had quite a lot of strength. We already knew what your mother was, so we all knew that there was a strong possibility that you would be the same. Of course, since your father was human, there was a strong possibility that you would be too."

I just nodded as Peter paused, glancing up at me.

"That day, when we first met you, I made a series of promises to myself." Peter told me. "I promised that when Grace, my Mate, and I had children, they would grow up in the same loving environment as my nieces, nephew and yourself. I promised that I would do everything I could to keep the young ones in my life as safe as I could. I also promised, to your mother, that I would do everything I could to help her keep you safe if I was ever needed to."

Peter dropped his head slightly, a sad smile plastered to his face.

"I broke two of those promises." Peter sighed. "All of my girls are gone and I failed to keep you safe. For that, I'm sorry."

I didn't even need my wolf or fox to sense the guilt streaming off of the older wolf in buckets.

It was written all over his face.

It was in the way he held himself.

And that made me feel bad...

So, sliding along the booth until I was nearer the zombie-wolf, I hugged him with one arm, tightening my grip on his arm slightly.

"Don't be sorry. You don't have to be sorry." I told him. "You did nothing wrong. Besides, you've done more than others."

* * *

Peter and I spent a few hours talking.

We talked more about things before I moved away.

He told me more about Grace and their daughters.

He told me more about what happened after I moved away.

He told me more about what happened with the fire and how they rebuilt their Pack.

We just got to know each other again, became friends again.

Of course, we did get back to the house after a while, to carry on with research... It had been only four days and we still hadn't found _anything_. I was starting to think that we weren't ever going to and I was going to be left for dead.

At least Peter already told me that I wouldn't go through that alone, if it did come to that.

But, for now, we would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Wednesday, March 19th 2014.

Day five.

The Betas were at the university, so Derek and Peter and I were researching, as usual.

I seriously doubted whether we were going to find anything or not...

The amount of times that I had looked through my mom's books was unbelievable, and _never_ had I come across anything like this.

All the time, whenever someone found something in a book, they would turn it towards me and ask if _she_ looked like what was on the paper.

All the time, it would be the same answer: _no_.

I just didn't think we'd sort this out.

"We've been looking for five days, is there even a point anymore?" I asked, placing my laptop on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch.

"Yes." Derek grunted.

"What Derek means, my boy, is: maybe we've overlooked something, missed something." Peter smiled. "Besides, there are still some books that we haven't had a chance to look through yet."

Sighing, I reached over and grabbed one of the books, deciding it was better to keep looking than to argue at this point in time.

"Can I put some music on while we look?" I asked, slowly, still flicking through the pages.

As soon as they both said yes, I was yanking my headphones out of my laptop and hitting play on my playlist.

 _Mmmmm..._  
I'm booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the colour in your eyes  
Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time  
Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

Ah, now this was a good country song. _I Want Crazy_ by _Hunter Hayes_.

 _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy  
Yeah  
I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does  
I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

I always like Hunter Hayes, right from the first moment I head this song, since it was the first song of his I ever heard.

 _Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah_  
But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

I just liked that it was so upbeat and happy and it was just so... _country_.

 _No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love? Let's be crazy!  
Na na na na oh na na na na oh  
Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
Yeah-ah-ah...

As we listed to the music, the three of us kept researching... Though I couldn't help but sing along...

Hunter Hayes was always a good country singer to listen to.

But this next person was always great to.

 _When I got the news today_  
I didn't know what to say.  
So I just hung up the phone.  
I took a walk to clear my head,  
This is where the walking led  
Can't believe you're really gone  
Don't feel like going home  
So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer

Another country song...

Shut up, country can be good!

Especially when it's a _Luke Bryan_ song, like this one, which just so happened to be _Drink a Beer_.

 _Funny how the good ones go_  
Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
The reasons why, I guess  
Sometimes the greater plan  
Is kinda hard to understand  
Right now it don't make sense  
I can't make it all make sense  
So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
So long my friend  
Until we meet again  
I'll remember you  
And all the times that we used to...  
... sit right here on the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
Drink a beer,  
Drink a beer.  
Yeah

I loved to play this one of my guitar, just sitting somewhere quiet and singing along to it.

I don't know what it was... But I just liked it.

Then again, I liked all the songs in my playlist...

 _Our candle burns away_  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind  
Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be  
Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

Like this next song. _Lie to Me_ by _12 Stones_ , the acoustic version.

 _So lie to me once again_  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end...  
You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?  
Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be  
Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

I don't know what it was about the acoustic version that I liked, all I knew was I preferred it to the original.

 _So lie to me once again_  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end  
Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I wanna close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you  
Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story  
Don't act like an angel  
You fallen again  
You're no super hero  
I found in the end

The acoustic versions of songs seemed to sound so much better sometimes...

 _So lie to me once again_  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end...  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Was it worth it in the end...

Acoustic versions of songs always sounded nice.

But then it used my favourite kind of guitar, so I could be _a little_ biased there...

Anyway, next song!

 _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_ _  
__And every tomorrow_ _  
__Maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_ _  
__And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_ _  
__And while we're at it throw in_ _  
__Every other day to start_ _  
__I know people make promises all the time_ _  
__Then they turn right around and break them_ _  
__When someone cuts your heart open with a knife_ _  
__While you bleeding_ _  
__But I could be that guy to heal it over time_ _  
__And I won't stop until you believe it_ _  
__'Cause baby you're worth it_

Oh, this song!

 _Not a Bad Thing_ the _Boyce Avenue_ cover version of Justin Timberlake's song...

I loved it, so much.

Upbeat-ish, and just so catchy!

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me_ _  
__'Cause you might fuck around_ _  
__And find your dreams come true, with me_ _  
__Spend all your time and your money_ _  
__Just to find out that my love was free_ _  
__So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me, me_ _  
__It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_ _  
__Now how about I'd be the last voice_ _  
__You hear at night?_ _  
__And every other night for the rest of the nights_ _  
__That there are_ _  
__Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me_ _  
__'Cause I know that's a good place to start_ _  
__I know people make promises all the time_ _  
__Then they turn right around and break them_ _  
__When someone cuts your heart open with a knife_ _  
__While you bleeding_ _  
__But I could be that guy to heal it over time_ _  
__And I won't stop until you believe it_ _  
__'Cause baby you're worth it_

I loved this song. The melody, the tune, the possible harmonies!

Just lovely!

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me_ _  
__'Cause you might fuck around_ _  
__And find your dreams come true, with me_ _  
__Spend all your time and your money_ _  
__Just to find out that my love was free_ _  
__So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me, me_ _  
__It's not a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me, me_ _  
__It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_ _  
__No such a bad thing to fall in love with me_ _  
__No I won't fill your mind, broken promises_ _  
__And waste of time_ _  
__And if you fall_ _  
__You'll always land right in these arms_ _  
__These arms of mine_

Not to mention the middle eight/bridge was nice too.

I always like middle eights/bridges... I found that it just gave a nice feel to a song.

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me_ _  
__'Cause you might fuck around_ _  
__And find your dreams come true, with me_ _  
__Spend all your time and your money_ _  
__Just to find out that my love was free_ _  
__So don't act like it's a bad thing_ _  
__To fall in love with me, me_ _  
__It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_ _  
__Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

Songs always put me in a good mood.

Didn't matter if they were happy or sad, they put me in a good mood.

And, you know, I loved to sing along as well...

Just as the next one was about to start, Derek hit the space bar on my laptop, pausing my playlist. Before I could say anything, he turned the book in his hands around to face me.

"Is this her?" Derek asked, a small bit of hope in his eyes.

Staring out of the book was a familiar brunette with grey eyes.

As soon as I saw that face, I took the book and starting to read the description of what she and her kind did, how they did it and why.

"It all fits." I muttered. "It's her!"

"What is she?!" Peter asked, a little excited that we were getting somewhere.

As he and Derek slid over to the couch, sitting on either side of me, I pointed to the name, in bold, at the top of the page: **Μάγισσες** **Πνεύμα**.

"What does that even say?" Derek huffed.

"Mágisses Pnév̱ma." I answered. "It's Greek."

"So, what does it mean in English?"

"Spirit Witches."

Yup.

Spirit Witches.

I had my wolf and fox taken by a _Spirit Witch_.

I mean, technically speaking, I _suppose_ they _could_ count as spirit animals, in a way. So it was no wonder that she could take them away.

A Spirit Witch could give and take a spirit animal away from a person at any given time, but they had to have a good reason for it, and they had to go through all these procedures.

 _Unless_ the Witch had turned rogue, driven mad by hearing the ' _wishes_ ' of those with spirit animals of the time.

"So this rogue Spirit _Bitch_ heard me saying I wish I was normal and did just that." I glared. "Yup, I'm going to kill her."

* * *

Now we knew what she was, we did a bit more research into Spirit Witches, trying to find how to kill them and get my wolf and fox back.

I was just glad that we _got somewhere_.

Everything was quiet...

Until the Betas came home.

Jackson came in first, bruises and cuts healing as he stormed past us and up the stairs.

The rest followed, all talking at once, trying to stop him.

Of course, the seven of the stopped as soon as Derek growled, letting Jackson get away.

"What in the name of Gallifrey is going on?" I asked, getting off of the couch and walking to the doorway to stand by Derek.

"We don't know." Isaac sighed.

"Jackson won't tell us." Lydia whined, concerned for her wolf-boy.

Derek and I glanced at each other briefly, and I only waited until he nodded.

Sometimes it was creepy how he knew what I was thinking...

"I'll go talk to him." I said. "I'll let you know you know what's up, alright?"

Not only did Lydia _agree_ to this, but she also dragged me in for a _very_ tight hug.

As I made my way up the stairs to the second floor, I could already hear Derek and Peter filling the rest of the Betas in as to what we had found out earlier that day.

But, at the moment, I wasn't too concerned about that.

I was more concerned about finding out what was wrong with the second youngest pup.

* * *

Knocking on Lydia and Jackson's bedroom door, I waited for the pup in question to let me in.

But nothing happened.

So I knocked again and waited a little longer.

Still nothing happened.

So, I tried to open the door myself.

It wasn't locked.

Walking into the room, the first thing I saw was Jackson lying face down on the bed, head buried under a pillow. Frowning, I thought how this _really_ wasn't normal behaviour for him...

That just made me all the more worried.

"Jackson?" I asked, quietly.

" _What do you want?"_ his answer came, muffled.

Sighing a little, I sat down on the edge of the bed, twisted so I could look at him.

"I just want to know what's wrong." I told him.

" _Why do you care?"_ he countered.

"Why do you think I don't?"

Jackson didn't answer that. He just stayed quiet.

So I resulted to poking him in the ribs.

Turned out, Jackson was ticklish.

_That was one way to get him to turn over..._

"Who did this to you?" I asked, gesturing at the bruises and marks on his face.

"That dick, Chase." Jackson sighed, avoiding eye contact.

I had to stop and just blink and breathe for a moment.

That didn't sound right.

"He hasn't done anything in ages." I mused.

"Well he did today." Jackson replied, bitterly, sitting up. "Thought you were an easier target since you weren't there, so I showed him otherwise."

"So, you did this...for _me_?"

"That's what I _just said_."

Despite everything that was telling me not to, I couldn't help but hug the pup.

I mean, not many people would or have done that for me, yet he did.

I expected Jackson to push me away, to ask me what I thought I was doing.

Instead, he – kind of – hugged back.

"Thanks." I muttered.

* * *

It took a short while for Jackson to calm down fully but, while we were waiting, we just talked.

This was the first time I was able to speak to Jackson one-to-one, and it was actually quite nice.

Of course I knew about his parents – his biological parents – and the adoption, and he knew that I knew about that, but he told me more. He told me how he always tried to picture what traits he had of them. If he was an equal mix or was more like one than the other.

He told me how he read a lot, not that he told anyone, so he could escape from the world around him, just for a little bit and forget everything that was going on. I could relate to that, I was the same, had been since I was a kid...

We even had the same taste in music and authors and films, which was scary...

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but you're an alright guy, Stiles." Jackson told me, smirking a little.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, Jax." I grinned.

Who would have guessed that Jackson and I would actually get along properly and have things in common? I mean, for all these months...

"What did you call me?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Did you... Did you call me 'Jax'?"

_Did I? Did I call him Jax?_

Was I really starting to give these guys nicknames?

"Oh, sorry. Lack of brain to mouth filter you know, can't help it sometimes." I shrugged, chuckling a little. "It's annoying."

Jackson just nodded slowly.

"I don't mind you know." he said, after a small silence.

"Don't mind what?" I replied.

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes, looking almost amused.

I mean, come on, Jackson? Amused? At _me_?!

Well, like they said, there's always a first for everything. Even if that everything just happened to be out of this world crazy!

"You calling me Jax..." he explained, quietly, shrugging. "It's... I dunno, it's like I'm actually being included for once."

I tilted my head to the side. For once I actually saw the broken, scared, teenager sitting in front of me. The one who had lost everything without even realising.

The one who hid behind his walls to protect himself from losing anything else – remind you of anyone?

For once I didn't see the boneheaded jock who got by in life by bullying, or the asshole who seemed to have to just be a jerk to get anywhere.

I was finally seeing – I assumed – the Jackson that was being hidden from us all.

"What makes you think you aren't?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I wasn't trying to pry – which I wasn't!

Jackson sighed, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. He sat up properly, crossing his legs, but stayed staring at the roof.

"I know everyone's still wary about the whole Kanima thing..." he muttered. "I'll just always be a slimy, scaly lizard to them. It's not like I really fit in anywhere, even though I'm part of the Pack... Sometimes I think that I should just leave, to be honest, even though I don't want to."

"Ok, look, I have never lied to you in the months that I have known you, and I'm not starting now. Trust me when I say they don't think that, and no one else thinks that." I told him, forcefully. "You are _Pack_ , that means you _are family_ , that means you _belong_ , that means you should _stay here_ , and it means that you are most definitely _NOT_ a ' _slimy lizard_ '. You hear me?"

"But..."

"No buts! Seriously, don't make me get everyone in on this! Trust me, they might not show it all the time, but they care. Look at me, for example, I'm a newly-turned human with anger issues and a sketchy past, who gets on everyone's nerves. If anyone in this house doesn't fit in it's me. And don't try to say I'm wrong, I all ready know I'm right."

"But..."

"What did I say about those buts?"

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"It's all part of my character."

Jackson just laughed slightly, shaking his head as he tilted his head back down.

"Trust me, you're wanted. You belong." I told him. "And I'm pretty sure Lydia would hunt you down and drag your ass back here if you tried to leave."

I don't think I've ever heard Jackson laugh so much in only an hour or two.


	35. Time

**Chapter 34**

**Stiles**

It took a while to get Jackson to come back downstairs, but I soon persuaded him. Of course I made it clear to the others not to ask about what had happened, though I _did_ text Lydia explaining what happened, since I promised I'd let her know.

However, Lydia being Lydia showed everyone – apart from Derek and Peter, since they weren't there at the time – the text... Well, it was better than all of them bugging Jackson and pissing him off.

What I didn't expect to happen, though, was for Jackson to then stay within three feet of me. I didn't _really_ mind all that much, now I knew that I could help and there was a real person underneath the front Jackson put up around people... I would help where I could and I wouldn't push them away...

I knew what that felt like, to be on your own with no one being willing to help you out, or to pull you out of the hole you're stuck in.

Because of the ten of them, I knew what it was like to have someone on your side, to be a shoulder to cry on, to be a rock and someone to trust.

If I could, I would be that for _all_ of them. I would be their shoulder to cry on. I would be their someone to trust. I would be their someone on their side, if no one else was.

So, I wasn't going to try and avoid Jackson. I wasn't going to push him away, like I assume some would. I was going to indulge Pup-Number-Two – or PNT – and give him that person to cling to and _talk_ to. I mean, sure, he talks to the others, but I'm not sure how many people he's told all the things he said to me in his and Lydia's room.

* * *

I had told Jackson of our findings before we had gone downstairs, just so he was caught up.

The whole time the eleven of us spoke about the Spirit Witch, he sat on the floor nearest to me, with Lydia next to him.

I made a conscious effort to make sure that Jackson was getting and being involved in conversations going on around the living room, just so I could start getting those ridiculous thoughts of him not belonging out of his head.

I just wish the topic of conversation wasn't this one.

"I wouldn't be able to cope with it again." Erica sighed, shaking her head. "Not after knowing what this feels like."

"If I had the choice again, I'd choose this. Definitely." Boyd nodded.

"I don't see how people can deal with it." Lydia said.

"Well, it's easy if it's all you've known." Allison mused.

"Hey, Stiles... What's it like for you to be human now?" Danny asked, leaning back into the couch cushions as Isaac rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

Yeah.

The subject of this conversation was about the fact that my wolf and fox were gone, the fact that I was now human and how they would feel if they were human again.

But they wanted me to tell them what it was like?

They wanted someone, who had been a werewolf-fox all his life to tell them what it was like to be human now. To have a part of you taken away in a blink of an eye.

I could only _try_ and explain that.

"Painful." I said, slowly. "Not because what I used to do before hurts more now, but it _physically_ hurts that they're gone. When the Spirit Bitch told me I would die from this, she wasn't kidding, because I can _feel_ it happening, and it's _not_ a nice feeling."

Running a hand through my hair, I looked up to the ceiling.

"I know what it feels like to almost die. I almost died the day before I left Dallas and came here. I've been put into comas and the plug almost had to be pulled because I was out for so long. But _this_ hurts so much more. It feels like a bullet ripping through you in slow motion, and I know what that feels like at normal speed." I continued, pace speeding up as I said more. "It feels like two thirds of myself have been ripped away, like I've lost parts of myself and all that's left is a...shell. I feel empty and alone and _weak_."

Closing my eyes as tight as I could, I leaned my head back until it was resting on the back of the couch, rubbing a hand over my face.

"I have lost the _only_ thing left that connects me to my mom; the _only_ thing that made me...just the _tiniest_ bit special." I sighed. "Losing that means I've lost her completely. Losing that feels like I have no use anymore, that I shouldn't even bother anymore. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die... But I just wonder what the point is if I'm just this broken, empty shell."

Lifting my head up, I just stared at the carpet, avoiding looking at anyone.

I mean, this was the first time I had mentioned any of this to any of them...

"And that's what I am: _broken_. I have anger issues, a messed up life from the age of fourteen and up, I annoy anyone I come into contact with, I flinch when someone so much as stands too close or raises their voice just a smidge, I cringe away from belts and sharp knives if I'm not the one holding them..." I finished. "And being turned into a human just adds to all of that _crap_."

Ever so slightly, Jackson leaned to the side, pushing against my left leg.

Looking down, I saw the pup looking up at me with a kind of understanding, empathetic smile... And, even though I was grateful, it hurt. Hurt that I was getting empathy off of the kid I was earlier trying to consol.

* * *

A few hours later, all Betas were in bed, leaving the two Hales and me in the living room.

Everything was silent until we were sure that all doors had been closed, but even afterwards none of us spoke.

Peter and Derek sat there looking at me, while I sat there ringing my hands.

During the few hours that everyone was together, Jackson was only a part of two conversations out of the twenty four that had occurred.

But no one noticed, except me.

I was the only one in the whole house that had realised, and I was the only one that noticed the way Jackson held himself throughout the whole of that time...

I was seriously starting to doubt that this was a perfectly functioning Pack.

"Stiles, if you need to talk about what's happened to you, you can speak to us." Peter said.

But I was in _no_ mood to talk about me right now... So I did one of the things I did best.

"How come _no one_ treats Jackson like Pack?" I demanded, looking at the two for the first time since I had come back downstairs with Jackson. "He's a part of your Pack, so why isn't he treated like that _all the time_?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he is." Derek protested.

"If he is, then why did he tell me that it felt like he was being included, for once, after I gave him a _nickname_? Why did he tell me that, to all of you, he'll just be a ' _slimy, scaly lizard_ '? Why does he feel like he doesn't fit anywhere and sometimes thinks he should leave, even though he _really_ doesn't want to?"

Derek and Peter both kind of froze where they were, blinking owlishly.

I knew I shouldn't get angry, even if they should have caught it... But I just hated when someone felt so worthless, especially when that someone happened to be a person I had started to grow fond of.

"I'm pretty sure that if Jackson was Pack, he wouldn't feel like that. Barely anyone includes him in anything other than Puppy Piles and training and going after another Big Bad." I told them. "That's it, nothing else. He just wants to be accepted and to belong. That's something _obvious_ to expect from a kid who, at the age of sixteen/seventeen, found out he was _adopted_!"

Yawning slightly after a moment of silence, I shook my head and left the two Hales a bit stunned in the living room, making my way up the stairs and to my room.

* * *

Thursday 20th, while the Betas were at the university, Peter and Derek decided it would be a great day to just go out walking. Just take a break from all the research and get some fresh air.

I didn't know where we were going, I was just following Derek and Peter through the forest.

I didn't pay attention to where we were going, just kept my eyes to the ground and tried not to fall over or lose them. I only looked up when I saw a carving on a tree:

**D.H**

**G.S**

**Monday, May 31** **st** **1999 =^-_-^=**

Thing was, I remembered the day we carved that...

And, because of that, I knew where these two were going.

_**FLASHBACK:** _ **Monday, May 31st 1999 – Derek POV**

_I woke up, smiling, when I realised what day it was. I pretty much jumped out of bed, quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on the first lot of clothes I pulled out of my wardrobe, before racing downstairs. Everyone else was already awake, eating breakfast... I just ran straight past them, heading for the door. Pulling on my sneakers and grabbing a jacket I went to sit on the front porch to wait._

_It wasn't my fault I was excited. I mean, it wasn't every day that we had a picnic, especially with friends outside of the Pack! Especially friends as good as these ones! Yeah, I know, kind of strange that a ten-almost-eleven year old boy is excited about going on a_ _picnic_ _, but it was going to be fun! Well..._ _one_ _person in particular is going to_ _make_ _it fun for me. Just like they do every time they're round. Is it obvious that I'm talking about Genim – or as some people call him, Stiles? I didn't like people calling him Stiles...it didn't sound right. Claudia, mom and me were the only ones left that actually called him Genim anymore, but I was the only one allowed to call him 'Gen'. Like he was the only one allowed to call me 'Der'._

_So, yeah, I was excited. So, I sat there on the front porch, waiting for Claudia to pull up in front of the house. I was not going to move from this spot until they arrived._

**(Later on)**

_"Dad, can't you put the camera away?!" I complained, turning my back on my father._

_Honestly, I loved the guy, but he was so damn annoying with that stupid thing!_

_"Come on, Derek, just turn around." dad laughed._

_"Eugh! Mom, Uncle Peter! Tell dad to stop it!" I groaned._

_All I heard was mom laughing, before she and Uncle Peter grabbed me from behind, hugging me close, dragging me up to my feet as they turned me to face dad. Damn tag team! It was only seconds before Laura and Cora bounded over, helping them restrain me as dad tried to film me._

_Honestly, they had collected enough footage of me over the – almost – eleven years I had been alive, they didn't need any more! Besides, why did we need to bring the camera if we were just going to a nearby field or having a picnic, with Claudia and Genim?_

_Speaking of, it was then I heard the sound of Claudia's car. The soft rumble of the engine distracted them all enough for me to escape. I ran towards the car as it started to pull up, diving behind Claudia as she stepped out of the vehicle._

_"Hello to you too, Derek." Claudia laughed._

_I liked Claudia; she was a nice woman, always smiling. She was smart and bubbly; I was glad she and my mom were friends._

_"Hi." I panted. "They're trying to film me, again."_

_"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she smiled._

_"Have you met my family?!"_

_Claudia just continued to laugh, putting her arm around me and giving me a small hug. It wasn't long after she let go that I felt something clinging to my leg. I grinned as I lifted up the four-almost-five year old kid._

_"Hey, G-man." I said._

_"Hi, Der!" Genim beamed. "Der, where we goin' again? I forget."_

_"You forgot? How could you forget, I thought you were intelligent?"_

_"I am, meany wolf!"_

" _Love you too, Gen."_

**(Later on)**

_I liked the field. It was peaceful. Well, until you put the Pack and Genim in it – Claudia wasn't too loud. I mean, the Pack was huge: mom, dad, Laura, Cora, Uncle Peter, Jonas, Layla, Aunt Silvia, Uncle James, Cousin Simon, Alexandra, Nathan and me. Thirteen of us, plus Claudia and Genim...that made for a noisy field. But it was just too hard to be annoyed when you had a hyperactive four-almost-five year old running around and dragging you in every direction possible!_

_"Aren't you tired?" I laughed, as Genim dragged me towards the lake._

_"Nu uh!" he giggled. "Come on, Der!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I lifted the kid up, moving him around until he was on my back._

_"Hold on tight." I grinned, before running towards the water. "And dad, turn of that damn camera!"_

"Never!" _dad yelled after me._

_I rolled my eyes as Genim giggled, doing as I said and holding on tight, Wolfy being gripped in his right hand. All I could hear was the sound of Genim's laughter and the wind rushing past my face. I loved the feel of the wind as I ran, especially on a full moon night. It was one of those things that made feel calm, that helped me centre myself._

_I slowed down as we neared the edge of the water. Even though Genim always held on tight, like I said, he always found a way to fly into the water whenever I stopped. Stopping slowly was the only way to make sure he would stay safe and dry. Besides, he would probably hurt himself and cry... I didn't like it when he cried..._

_When I finally stopped, Genim practically jumped off of my back and ran further towards the water. He stopped a foot in front of it, dropping down – literally – to sit at the edge and throw stones at the blue looking liquid. Shaking my head, I walked over, sitting next to him. Every time we came to this particular field, this is what we always ended up doing. While everyone else was playing or talking or whatever, Genim and I were always sitting in this exact spot by the lake. I always looked forward to these days._

" _Hey, Der?" Genim questioned, voice high with wonder. "This our field, yeah?"_

" _Yeah, I guess so." I nodded._

" _We mark field?"_

" _Mark in what way? We can't rub our faces all over it, and I am_ not _peeing everywhere!"_

_The kid next to me just giggled, climbing onto my lap and facing me, rolling his eyes at me._

" _Not likes that, silly wolf." Genim grinned. "Momma said her and daddy carved names in tree. We do that too?"_

_And that wasn't actually a bad idea..._

_Mom had told me how she and dad carved their names into one of the trees near the house – the put it in a heart, bleugh – and added the names of everyone in our Pack around it._

_One with just Genim and me could be quiet cool._

" _You know what... I think we should." I smiled. "Come on, let's go find a tree."_

**(At the edge of the field, a short while away from the Hale Pack)**

_Standing in front of the tree, I extended the claw of my right index finger._

" _Ok, you tell me what to write." I said, making sure Genim stayed on my back._

_That's how we ended up with:_

**D.S**

**G.S**

**Monday, March 31** **st** **1999 =^-_-^=**

_After I had carved it, I retracted the claw, using that hand and arm to adjust the weight of the kid on my back, making sure he didn't fall as we looked at our carving._

" _How does that look?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at him._

" _Awesome!" he grinned, burying his face into my shoulder. "Hey, Der?"_

" _Yeah, Gen?"_

" _We best friends right?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _We be best friends forever?"_

" _We'll be best friends_ five _-ever."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:** _ **Back to Thursday, March 20** **th** **2014 – Stiles' POV**

Smiling slightly, I couldn't help but take my phone out of my pocket, taking a picture of the fifteen year old carving.

Even if I did die, at least the memory was still on my phone.

"You never did tell me what that weird thing after the nineteen-ninety-nine was." Derek's voice suddenly said from behind me. "Wondering know if I'm ever going to find out.

Grinning slightly, I turned my head around to face the wolf.

"It's a representation on a wolf in symbol form." I chuckled.

"Only you." Peter sighed. "Only you."

* * *

The three of us were just lounging around in the field, sitting by the river, just like old times.

I told them more about what Jackson had told me.

They told me that they would fix the problem.

They told me things they remembered from years ago.

I told them things that I remembered from years ago.

We just talked. Something that I had missed being able to do with someone ever since my mom had died.

"Oh, isn't that sad. Thinking about dear, old, mommy." a sickly sweet voice sneered. "Man, I should have killed you when I had the chance! All you do is whinge, whinge, fucking whinge!"

Leaping up, I span around to come face to face with – you guessed it – the Spirit _bitchy_ Witch!

"You!" I growled.

Before I could say anything else, Derek ran past me, charging at the witch.

All she did was float on into the forest, Derek disappearing behind her.

This was bad.

This was very, very _bad_!

I couldn't run after them, I wasn't fast enough. I would get tired way too fast.

But Peter...

_Peter..._

"Why didn't you stop him?!" I yelled, spinning around to face Peter. "Why didn't you _hold him back_?!"

"Stiles, calm down, he'll be fine." Peter tried, stepping forward.

"No! She could _kill him_! No, no, no. Not again!"

Everything Peter said next fell upon deaf ears, my mind in too much of a panic to make any sense of it.

"We have to go after him – _you_ have to go after him." I said. "Let me get on your back."

"Excuse me?!" Peter spluttered.

"I can't keep up; you'll have to carry me. Now, stay still!"

This was going to be interesting as well as frightening.

* * *

Peter followed Derek's scent through the woods, but it kept taking us in different directions.

We just couldn't find the right place.

Anything could have happened to Derek. The witch would have done anything to him.

The witch could have killed him and... _I don't know_!

I just wanted to find him and be sure that Derek's alright!

I had a bad feeling, and those feelings were never good. Well, obviously, otherwise it wouldn't be a ' _bad feeling_ '.

And then we heard it...

The scream...

Peter froze as both of our heads picked up and faced to the right, back towards the house.

"MUSH!" I yelled, tapping Peter's head.

In any other situation, I'm pretty sure Peter would have sassed or have thrown me onto the ground... Right now, I was _so_ glad he just took what I threw at him.

Peter ran through the forest, dodging through trees and jumping over branches. The wind rushed by, faster and faster as the screams got louder and louder...

"Can't you go any faster?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Not unless you want to shove a rocket up my ass!" Peter snapped.

"Just keep running!"

* * *

I jumped off of Peter's back the moment we reached the edge of the forest and the house was in sight.

Derek lay right at the edge of the porch, on the ground, bleeding.

Just bleeding.

I didn't even notice that I had ran all the way to him, until I was standing just metres away, taking in how bad the damage really was... And, let me tell you, it was _bad_.

Blood everywhere.

Obvious broken bones.

Bruises.

Maybe a mild concussion...

"We need to get him inside." I said.

Before I could even move, Peter had already got Derek standing, helping his nephew into the house.

"Lay him down on the couch, I'll be right back." I muttered, running into one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Opening the cabinet under the sink, I couldn't find the first aid kit... And that was where it usually was.

It wasn't in the cabinet over the sink.

It wasn't under or on anything.

It was _literally_ nowhere.

So, I ran back out, flying into the kitchen to see if it was misplaced in there.

That happened a lot, actually, but only if it was Scott or Isaac that had used it. It was kind of funny the first time that had happened. Since I was a slower healer, I needed to clean my wounds out and bandage them up for a bit... One time, I was changing some bandages, but I couldn't find the kit, and it turned out Scott had gotten it out and left it in the kitchen, because he had been trying to make Boyd a mummy in his sleep...

Even though Scott had put everything back _into_ the kit, he just didn't put the kit back in its usual place.

Something like that must have happened again because, on the kitchen counter, was the first aid kit. I grabbed that bag so fast and ran back in to the living room as if lightning was about to strike, I swear I felt something click!

I skidded into the living room, most likely leaving marks on the floor, jumping over Peter's legs so I was next to Derek's stomach.

"You need to hold him down." I panted, unzipping the first aid kit.

"Wh-What? Wh-Why?" Peter stuttered, worriedly.

"Because Derek might go into Alpha defence mode while I'm trying to help him, and I'd rather _not_ get my throat ripped out."

Without another word, the older Hale moved so he had a good hold on his nephew, so none of us would get hurt, but so I could still help the Alpha out.

"The witch has this... _effect_ on werewolves." I said as I worked. "The healing takes longer and the wounds can get infected if not treated properly. We'll have to keep an eye on him, change the bandages every hour, and make sure he's taking something for the pain if it gets too much. So, you need to tell me if he's lying about the pain."

I saw Peter nod out of the corner of me eye, but never once did I actually look away from what I was doing.

"How much does Derek like this shirt?" I asked.

"Old. Doesn't care." Peter mumbled.

Nodding, I took out the scissors, cutting away the fabric so I could get at his wounds.

I expected it to be bad, but I didn't think I'd see six diagonal deep claw marks overlapping six other claw marks going in the opposite diagonal direction, forming an ' _X_ ' over his chest and stomach.

This was going to be _long_.

* * *

It took three hours before Derek was patched up, calm and conscious.

He had apologised for the eighteen times he tried attacking me – not that he knew it was me.

He told us _nothing_ on what the witch had told him when it was just the two of them.

He refused to tell me the truth as to whether he was in pain or not – thanks to Peter, I knew every time he was lying and was able to get him to take the pills. However, he was strangely pliant every time I changed his bandages...

_Strange wolf..._

"Peter, I think you should go lay down, you don't look too good." I said as the two of us took the plates from lunch out to the kitchen. "I'll keep an eye on the Sourwolf."

"No, I'm..." Peter started.

"If you say fine, then I will drag you up there myself."

"I won't be long."

"Take as much time as you need."

We put the plates into the sink before the eldest Hale headed for the stairs, taking a glass of water with him. I grabbed two sodas from the fridge before I headed back into the living room to face _the world's most difficult patient ever_.

Derek was lying on the couch, head propped up on a pillow against the arm of it. I refused to let him sit up, should he aggravate his wounds and start bleeding more than he already was.

I sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, near Derek's legs, placing both cans on the coffee table in front of me.

"Next time, doesn't go after her." I told him. "But thank you."

"Next time she won't get me." Derek said, voice sounding so sure. "And there is nothing you have to thank me for, Gen."

* * *

Friday 21st – only three days until I was dead.

I was sleeping more, eating less... Derek was waking me up every hour just to check that I was still alive, and when he did I changed his bandages.

I had found that sleep actually helped Sourwolf heal, just like it did with Isaac months ago when he was attacked by Chase... So, we decided that, every time I was going to sleep, so would he. If we managed it, then Peter would be the one to wake me up every hour.

Right now was a time when I was trying to get some sleep again. But, of course, that was when _she_ _– I think I needed to find out her name, just so I could hate it –_ decided to make an appearance.

" _Hey, you don't look too good. And neither does Derek."_ she giggled. _"You ready to see another pretty picture?"_

Oh fuck.

She sealed my mouth shut, without using _anything_ , so I couldn't scream _and_ paralyzed me, so I couldn't move for a second time.

This time, I didn't fight against it, knowing that it would happen anyway.

" _Sleep. See what you could have had if you were_ normal _."_ she said, her voice fading away.

_**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Alternate Friday, March 21** _ _**st** _ _**2014** _

_So, this was strange. Like,_ really _strange. But then it probably always is when you're helping family members you've never met before move from an upstairs apartment to an apartment downstairs, in the same building._

 _Dad and I had taken the hour and eight minute drive over to Chico, during the summer – Friday, March 21_ _st_ _2014 –, to help dad's cousin James, and James' son Oscar, who dad hadn't seen in eighteen years. James – or should I say,_ Uncle _James – was around dad's height, had blonde hair and brown eyes, slim and was a year younger than dad. He worked in a pharmacy – exciting... Oscar was just shorter than me, but was a year older than me – so, he was nineteen. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes..._

Green eyes.

Derek.

 _That was the only thing I could think of when I saw or heard the words green eyes. It wasn't my fault though! It's was Derek's fault for having such beautiful green eyes! And that sounded_ a lot less _girly in my head. Thank God it_ _was_ _in my head._

_Dad and I had been helping the two move from nine thirty that morning, and it had only just gone eleven forty two. The four of us had gotten a load of the little stuff moved, leaving things like the couch and beds and stuff until last. It wasn't really as bad as I thought it would be though... And it was nice getting to know more people from the family. Uncle James seemed like a cool guy, I guess. I hadn't really formed much of an opinion on him, the same with Oscar. But they seemed like alright people... But I couldn't help but feel like there was something...something else. And I didn't know if it was good or bad..._

_Anyway, I was taking a box downstairs at around eleven fifty, walking down three flights of stairs to get to the new apartment. The box was big, obstructing my view of the stairs and floor, something that should have warned me that this was going to end badly._

_Nope._

_I decided to carry it down anyway._

_And it was all going good._

_Until I reached the last flight of stairs._

_I had gotten, about, half way down. Everything was fine; I hadn't tripped or dropped the box. So far, I wasn't being my usual clumsy and annoying self. I thought that, maybe just for once, some higher power – that thought_ should _make me worried... – was giving me the chance to be, oh I don't know, normal?_

_Of course, I realised I had spoken too soon when as soon as I had stepped over the halfway point of the stairs, I stepped on something uneven, causing my to make the box fly out of my hands and make me fall after it. I only had enough time to drag in a shocked breath of air before I was tumbling towards the hard tiled floor, about to land on the steps before – possibly – impaling myself on the cutlery at the bottom – of course it would be cutlery, why wouldn't it?!_

_I didn't even hear the crash of the box landing in the ground or the contents of it spilling across the floor... Just like my blood would be, once my head hit the ground. And wasn't that just a great way to die. Or become more of a liability to the Pack. Or just show people how utterly useless I was?_

_I thought for sure that there was no way in hell that I was going to get out of this one without hurting myself._

_Well, that's what I_ thought.

_But I never reached the bottom._

_It was only when I realised I was still conscious and intact that I noticed this. And it was also then that I realised someone had hold of me, their arms around my waist. Rather embarrassed, I lifted my head out of their muscled chest, about to apologise, when I recognised the amused look on the person's face._

_"Derek!" I grinned._

_"Can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" Derek chuckled, pulling me closer – since he had righted me before I noticed someone had grabbed me._

_"Hey, that was the first time since we got here!"_

_Derek just smiled, laughing, keeping his arms around me. Ever since we got together just over a year ago, at the beginning of last summer – I know, long time right –, Derek had relaxed_ a lot. _All of us saw the difference between the Derek we all used to know, the one that had started the Pack off, to the Derek we knew now, the one that had figured out how to be a great Alpha – with a little help from us – and now had a perfectly functional Pack._

 _He wasn't that much of a sour wolf now, either... But I still called him Sourwolf, it had sentimental value... Besides, he looked like a cute angry puppy each time I called him that now,_ and _I was starting to sound like a girl in my head_ again _._

_"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, arms slipping around his neck as I looked down at him – I was on one of the steps still. "Were you missing Stiles?"_

_Derek growled quietly – not threatening, he would never threaten his_ _Mate_ _(and boyfriend, though they were the same thing) –, but the blush high on his cheeks told me I was spot on. Yeah, I know, Derek actually_ blushed _now! Amazing, huh? Derek hated it though, hated that I could make him do it at anytime – like he could with me. Though I was nice and tried to refrain from doing so around the Pack._

_"Was missing you too, Sourwolf." I laugh._

_Leaning forward, I chastely pressed our lips together, pulling back to just grin at him._

_With another growl, Derek surged forwards, pressing an almost bruising kiss to my lips. It was an almost instant and natural reaction to let Derek take control and push his tongue into my mouth. It was just that thing that felt right to do and always felt right when it was happening._

_I didn't actually realise until I was sitting on something cold that Derek had picked me up easily and moved me. I went from standing on the last step of the stairs, to sitting on the top of this small table that was just the right height._

_Derek kept his arms around me, pulling me closer, until I was right near the edge of the table._

_"Show off." I mumbled, still grinning, as my right hand slipped up into his hair._

_Derek just did this weird happy growl thing he did that was always just a little cute... Shut up, I didn't think that, no proof! Ish..._

_We just continued with the sucking of faces, blocking out everything else around us. Nothing could ruin this moment._

"What the fuck is this?!"

_Except that._

_Derek and I broke apart, turning our heads towards the stairs. Standing at the top, looking down at us, was dad, Uncle James and Oscar..._

_Now, I was fine about dad, he already knew about me and Derek, and he knew that Derek had told me no sex until I was eighteen when we had first started dating. Dad was the first person I told I was gay and was the first person to accept._

_Uncle James and Oscar on the other hand... The two looked_ disgusted _! I felt Derek growl and tense up, obviously smelling their true thoughts on what they were seeing with us. I knew there was something I was missing with those two... And it turned out to be bad._

 _"_ That _is no nephew of mine!" James spat. "No nephew of mine would be a_ fag _!"_

_I wasn't fast enough to grab onto Derek, the Alpha wolf sprinting up the stairs until he was face to face with the guy._

_Derek started to back James up, forcing both him and Oscar back into the wall._

_I couldn't get off that table and up those stairs fast enough..._

_As soon as I reached the top, I grabbed Derek's hand, tugging, until he turned to face me. His eyes went red as soon as they saw me –_ thank God dad knew about werewolves!

 _"Derek, calm down." I told him, wide eyed. "It's_ ok _."_

_"Like hell it is!" James yelled. "You are a disgrace! Filthy!"_

_I should have been watching dad..._

_I didn't even see dad move._

_But, next thing I knew, dad had punched James, his eyes on fire with anger._

_"Don't you_ dare _talk about my son like that!" dad roared – never had I seen him so furious. "You know, James; I think I've remembered why we stopped speaking. You never accepted things you didn't agree with. Not even Claudia and me, which was why we never invited you to our wedding! Or to see Stiles when he was born. Or to Claudia's_ funeral _!"_

_By this time, Oscar had run back inside the apartment. I could see him hiding just around the door._

_James just looked panicked and scared._

_"How_ dare youhave _the audacity to think you could judge_ my son _! You are a pathetic man, James. And I wish Stiles never had the displeasure of meeting you!" dad growled. "Come on, Stiles, Derek, we're leaving."_

**(Back at the Stilinski House)**

_Back home, Derek waited upstairs in my room, while dad and I spoke in the kitchen._

_Even though we both knew Derek could still hear us, all three of us liked to pretend sometimes._

_Dad had gotten a beer out of the fridge, taking only a sip before just leaving it on one of the coasters on the table. He always did that when he was agitated..._

" _Dad? Stupid question I know but...are you ok?" I asked, quietly, rubbing my right arm with my left hand._

_Sighing, dad walked over, pulling me in to a strong hug. It was the kind that a father would give to their scared three year old who had just had a nightmare and thought the monsters in their closet, or under their bed, was going to come and get them..._

" _I should be asking_ you _that question, kiddo." dad sighed._

" _I-I'm fine." I chuckled, weakly. "You're the one who punched a guy."_

" _Yeah, well, he deserved it._ Nobody _judges my boy!"_

_If I didn't already know that my dad was amazing, then I would have definitely have known then._

_While many parents would have defended and stood up for their children until the end, how many would have punched a family member or backed it up with '_ they deserved it _' for them?_

_Answer: not many._

_My dad was just..._ amazing.

" _Don't let anyone treat you like_ he _did today, alright son?" dad told me. "You are perfect just the way you are, and Derek definitely saw that. Your mom would be proud of you son."_

" _Thanks, dad." I whispered._

" _Now, go on. He's waiting for you, kiddo."_

**(In Stiles' room)**

_It wasn't the best meeting... Not how I wanted it to go._

_But if that was how they felt about mine and Derek's relationship, then good riddance! If they couldn't accept it, then I didn't want to know them!_

_When we got back to Beacon Hills, dad let Derek stay while he went to see Melissa – the two always met up to talk about the supernatural shit that went on –, probably to tell her what had happened._

_Derek and I were in my room, sitting on my bed. I was leaning back against Derek, who was sitting up against my headboard and pillows, his arms around my waist._

_"You ok?" he asked, quietly, pressing his face into my neck._

_"I'm fine." I sighed. "Disappointed, but fine. It's just... Dad and I only have each other, the rest of our family not wanting to know us or dad has stopped speaking too_ long _ago. It would have been nice to know more people in my family, but I don't want to know them if they are going to be homophobic assholes."_

_"It's their loss. They missed out on knowing someone amazing. But that's fine, means I don't have to share you with anyone else."_

_I rolled my eyes right before I was flipped around and straddling Mr Sourwolf, and pulled closer towards him._

_"I mean it, Stiles." Derek told me, straight faced. "They would be lucky to know you."_

_"Really?" I asked, quietly –_ stupid insecurities showing.

_"Really. Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_And then he was kissing me._

_There was_ a lot _of kissing..._

_I decided then that I didn't need to know anyone else in my family._

_I had my dad._

_I had my Pack._

_I had_ MY _Derek_ _._

_I had everything I needed, everything that I wanted._

_What more could I ask for?_

_**END OF WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Normal Friday, March 21** _ _**st** _ _**2014** _

Just like the last one, this one stung back.

 _She_ had released me straight after, but the ache in my chest was still there.

Knowing my dad could have been kind, could have stayed how I used to know him if I had just been _normal_ and he had gotten the Sheriff job in Beacon Hills... That hurt. That hurt in ways _so many people_ wouldn't be able to understand.

Derek wouldn't understand.

Peter wouldn't understand.

I wasn't even sure if Isaac would understand, because his dad had always been an asshole.

I don't think anyone in this house would understand.

And that just _hurt_.

* * *

When Derek came in to the living room, half an hour later, to wake me up, he was surprised to already find me awake.

"Something's wrong." was the first thing he said.

Sighing, I sat up, grabbing the bandages. I had estimated that I would only have to do it, at least, three more times before it was healed.

"It's nothing." I muttered. "The Spirit Bitch is just messing with my head."

"We _will_ stop her, Stiles." Derek told me. "I promise you we will."

"And I believe you."

The question was: would they stop her _before_ or _after_ she killed me?


	36. What Could Have Been

**Stiles**

Saturday, March 22nd – two days left.

Everyone was being so... _positive_ about it all. I was being realistic. There was just as much of a chance that I _wasn't_ going to still be alive on Monday, but they _all_ refused to believe it.

Derek's wounds had healed nicely, leaving only a faint scar when I had taken off the last set of bandages for him last night. Of course that scar would be gone now.

It was strange how, right now, I hated the fact that they all – minus Allison – had healing abilities. I mean, how was it fair? I have the one thing that made me special taken away with me, while being surrounded by a majority of people who still have it.

I didn't care if I sounded like a petulant child.

It was how I saw it.

Since we were on a time limit, we decided that Saturday and Sunday would be spent trying to figure out how to take down this evil witch. I mean, we had found out _what_ she was and _why_ she was doing this, but there was nothing on how to _stop_ her.

I had exhausted _every single_ useful site on the web, still nothing.

So, the only other thing we could do? Look through the books. _AGAIN_!

Everyone had taken a stack of books to different parts of the house: Peter, Danny and Isaac were in their rooms; Boyd and Erica were outside on the porch; Scott and Allison were in the kitchen; Jackson and Lydia in the library – _yeah, I said_ library –; Derek and me were in the living room.

I had gotten so sick of staring at the same information as before – not to mention the _dying_ didn't make it any better – so stopped, about, a third through my stack of books. Derek, on the other hand, was pushing through.

I don't think I had actually seen him go to bed at any point. If he had, he was always the last one to go to sleep and, surprisingly, the _first_ one awake. Usually that was me, but lately I would drag myself downstairs to see him sitting in the living room, flipping through another book.

Anyway, so I was bored.

So I did what I sometimes did when I was bored – tapped my fingers against the coffee table.

I don't know what it was that always had me so restless since I was a kid, but I could never sit still, so I had to always do something with my hands to keep my mind occupied... Mom found it cute...

I would never tap to the same rhythm, the beat always changing in my head. Sometimes I would tap along to songs that were going through my head at the time, other times I would just make up a random beat and just go along with it.

Derek didn't seem too fond of this...

Every now and then he would glance over, almost glaring as my fingers continued to tap against the wooden table.

It took, about, three minutes before he grabbed my wrist to get me to stop. We just, kind of, _stared_ at each other – well, Derek was more glaring than staring, but, meh.

I waited until Derek had let go and turned back to his book to start drumming my fingers against the coffee table again. He honest to God growled, turning his gaze heavenward, probably wondering how this was even his life as he grabbed my wrist again.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." I grinned.

You think he would have heard the lie in my heartbeat.

But, this time, as soon as I started up again, Derek just started smiling too. I liked his smile; it was a nice smile... He didn't do it as much as he used to when we were kids.

Derek reached over again but, instead of grabbing my wrist, he took my _hand_.

So, we were, _essentially_ , _holding hands_!

Of course, Derek just kept on smiling and reading, as if this was something we did everyday, which, hello, was _not_.

I was rather ashamed to admit that my face lit up like a Christmas tree at midnight. I didn't know what to say or do, considering the last person to do something like this turned out to be an abusive asshole, who I only escaped back in October.

But Derek didn't seem like that.

I mean, I had known him since I was a kid, even if we both forgot until recently.

But I couldn't risk it again.

But it felt _nice_...

"I found it." Derek muttered, eyes widening.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I found it. I know how we end this."

"Oh, holy _fuck_ yes!"

* * *

"So we have to break the pendant from around her neck?" Isaac clarified.

"And I'll get them back?" I asked.

"That's what it says." Derek nodded, smiling ever so slightly, gesturing to the book. "It also says that they tend to stay in heavily wooded areas, usually in a cave or whatever."

"There's a cave a few miles from here. We used to go there all the time." Peter put in.

"Overlooking the field where we were yesterday, right next to the river." I agreed.

Of course, everyone apart from Isaac, Peter and Derek were confused as to how I knew this. I mean, I _did_ tell Isaac already about my internal battle and all things concerning Derek. So, seeing their confused little puppy faces, I just started poking Peter until he gave in and briefly explained it all to them.

Yes, they were all just a _little_ shocked, but we had to move past that quickly. We had to find this bitch!

The Betas all went to go get ready – none of them had bothered to get out of their pyjamas – so we could all head out and find her. Derek, Peter and I were the only ones left downstairs.

"So, how are we actually going to go about this?" I asked, leaning back a little.

"Well, _you_ are staying here." Derek said. "The rest of us are going to try to find exactly where she is."

"Uh, no, you are _not_ leaving me here!"

"Uh, yes, we are."

"Why? If I go, we could end this _today_!"

"If you go, she will kill you!"

"I'm pretty sure she has the immediate death stored away for _you_! Or don't you remember what happened _yesterday_?!"

The only thing Derek did was growl and flash his Alpha eyes at me. Honestly, they never worked before, why would they work now?

"Stiles, Derek is right." Peter sighed. "We just want you safe, my boy."

' _I also promised, to your mother, that I would do everything I could to help her keep you safe if I was ever needed to._ ' – that's what Peter told me the other day.

Sighing, I just dropped my head back to lean against the back of the couch, quietly sighing ' _fine_ '. They were going to win no matter what right now, now that I was human.

* * *

After they had all left, I was doing nothing except lying across the couch. I mean, what else could I actually do? There was, literally, nothing!

TV was boring me.

I had enough of reading.

I didn't want to listen to music.

There was nothing I could do on my laptop.

There was absolutely nothing for me to do here.

" _Oh, well isn't that a shame." her_ voice sighed, sarcastically. _"Looks like_ we _will just have to_ chat _."_

"Oh, fuck off you _bitch_." I growled.

" _Didn't mommy ever teach you_ not _to swear? Didn't_ daddy _?"_

"Fuck off."

" _You know what; maybe I should just do this..."_

She sealed my mouth shut, without using _anything_ , so I couldn't scream _and_ paralyzed me, so I couldn't move for a _third time_!

Again, I didn't fight against it, knowing that it would happen anyway.

" _Sleep. See what you could have had if you were_ normal _."_ she said, her voice fading away.

**_WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN: Saturday, March 22_ ** **_nd_ ** **_2031_ **

_Standing outside the house, I watched as all the kids ran around, chasing each other. I watched as Derek messed around with Tauriel, Oliver and Laura – our kids._

_Yeah, I know. Tauriel (Taurie) was ten, Oliver (Olly) was eight almost nine and Laura was seven almost eight. Laura wasn't even our youngest – that was Bayley. He was five, almost six... Bayley was the only one with blue eyes, the others having green or brown or a mixture of the two._

" _PAPA!" Bayley yelled, running out of the house._

_I didn't even have enough time to turn before he jumped onto my back, leaning forward enough that I could see his little face._

_You know how people say that kids are either a 'daddy's girl' or a 'momma's boy'? Well – since it was 'daddy and papa' instead of 'mommy and daddy' – Bayley was the only one out of the four that was definitely a papa's boy._

" _Hey, Bay-leaf. Having fun?" I chuckled, moving him around so I could actually hold and look at him properly._

" _Grandpa John say he take me school in cruiser, on Monday!" he grinned, arms flailing slightly._

_Bayley took after me the most – the flailing, the incessant talking... He was like me. I guess that would be one of the reasons why he – I suppose you could say – preferred me to Derek._

" _Sounds awesome, Buddy." I smiled, walking over to one of the picnic tables we had all placed outside, sitting down with Bayley sitting on the table in front of me. "Don't you want to go play with daddy? Your brother and sisters? Cousins? Aunts and uncles? Grandma Talia and Grandpa Oliver?"_

_Bayley just shook his head, scooting forward slightly until he could hug me again._

" _I stay with you?" he asked quietly, still sliding forward until he landed in my lap._

" _Yeah, you can stay with me, Bud." I nodded, wrapping my arms around him._

_Moving him slightly, I got Bayley so he was sitting side ways, facing the others as they continued to chase around._

_I still couldn't believe how many of us there were... I mean there was: Talia, Oliver, Peter, Grace, Jessie, Janice, Luna, Laura, Cora, Jonas, Layla, Alexandra, Nathan, Silvia, James, Timmy, Liam, Tony, Jason, Connor, Callie, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Derek, me, my dad... And that wasn't counting the kids!_

_Derek and I had: Tauriel Claudia Stilinski-Hale (Taurie), Oliver John Stilinski-Hale (Olly), Laura Talia Stilinski-Hale (Lor, Ra-Ra) and Bayley Cayden Stilinski-Hale (Bay-leaf, B). Scott and Allison had: Henry Elijah McCall and Joanna-Beth McCall (Jo). Jackson and Lydia = Dawn Amelia Whittemore and Charlie Dean Whittemore (twins), and Tessa Rose Whittemore. Danny and Isaac had: Leolani Hayden Mãhealani-Lahey (Leo) and Alana Grace Mãhealani-Lahey (Als, Lana). Boyd and Erica had: Michael Jonah Boyd (Mike, Mikey), Cassandra Tegan Boyd (Cas, Cassie) and Simon Anthony Boyd (Si). Jessie and Timmy had: Susannah Cecilia Hale and Amelia Joanne Hale. Janice and Liam had: Emma Tegan Hale and Joshua Peter Hale. Luna and Tony had: Gwaine Angelo Hale and Arthur Tyson Hale. Connor and Laura had: Hayden Cain Hale and Logan Jonah Hale. Cora and Jason had: Dean Henry Hale and Samuel Jackson Hale (Sam, Sammy). Callie and James had: Jennifer Rachel Hale (Jenny) and Julia Marie Hale._

_There were a lot of us, right?_

_But I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved each and every one of them. I mean, they were my family._

**(A little while later)**

_Bayley and I were still sitting at the picnic table, and I listened as my youngest son talked about, well, just about anything he could think of – definitely took after me._

_I don't actually know how long we had actually been sat there, but I couldn't care. I was surrounded by the people I loved and they were all safe. That's all I needed to know._

_Of course, as soon as arms went around my from behind and a chin was on the top my head it was instantly better._

" _Daddy!" Bayley grinned, leaning back so he could see Derek._

" _Hey, Champ." Derek chuckled, one of his hands reaching out to ruffle his black hair. "Bayley, why don't you go play with your brother and sisters."_

_That only made Bayley bury himself closer to me, hiding his face in my chest as his little fists curled into my t-shirt. There were a lot of times when he didn't want to leave my side... Some people thought it was separation anxiety or whatever...but it really wasn't. Before Bayley, Derek and I had lost a child. Well, we thought we did. Apparently, when developing, Bayley combined with the one we thought we lost, which is how we thought he was more like me than the others. Ever since he was born, he had always been quite attached to me...we couldn't really figure out why. But that was fine. I loved each one of my children, I loved my baby boy. I didn't care what people said._

"Bayley, come play!" _I heard Tauriel yell._

"Come on, baby bro!" _Olly called._

"It's no fun without you!" _Laura added._

_I saw Bayley turn his head to the side, glancing at his siblings. But, like he usually did, he turned his head back to being hidden in my chest._

_Sighing, I couldn't help but smile slightly._

" _Hey, Buddy." I whispered, pulling and lifting him up slightly. "How about I tell you an extra special story tonight if you go play? Sound good?"_

" _Any story?" he whispered back._

" _Any story you want."_

_I swear, it was the fastest I had ever seen him move._

" _Definitely your son." Derek chuckled, turning his nose into my hair, swaying slightly._

_Rolling my eyes, I managed to get out of his hold so I could stand up and face him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I did so._

_I still found it amazing how Derek and I had been married for fifteen years and we had four adorable kids. We had our friends, we had our Pack, we had our family, we had each other._

_There was nothing else we needed._

_**END OF WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN – Back to: Saturday 22** _ _**nd** _ _**March 2014** _

That, for me, was the last straw.

My eyes were stinging, my throat was burning.

I couldn't tell how long I had been looking at that, seeing the faces of those four kids... I just knew it _hurt_!

I didn't think about it, I just moved.

My hands curled into fists, just like they always did when I was trying to keep control. Of course, I didn't have my claws to make me think of the pain instead. No, I just had the anger and the hurt and every other feeling that I preferred _not_ to feel!

I didn't like emotions!

They were always getting broken.

* * *

In no time, I found myself in the training room.

I didn't close the door, just left it open as I walked over to the – you guessed it – punching bag.

I didn't even think as I drew back my curled fist, launching it forward as hard as I could in my weakened state.

I just kept punching.

And punching.

And punching.

And punching.

And punching.

And punching.

And...

Until someone grabbed my fist so it did not collide with the back, putting my arm down slowly.

I must have been out of it for a while if Derek was back.

"You going to explain why you just tried to break your hand?" Derek asked, quietly.

As I blinked, I felt something wet roll down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I didn't bother to do anything. I just looked up at Derek blankly.

"You would too if _she_ had showed you _everything_ she had shown me." I whispered.

Derek tilted his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, cautiously.

"She showed me things. Said they would have happened if I had always been normal." I mumbled, quietly, my voice breaking. "It looked so much better than what I have now."

"You shouldn't sa..."

"Your family was still alive."

Derek's words stopped, but he couldn't seem to find the ability to close his mouth. He just stared at me, mouth open, and eyes wide.

"In the last one she showed me, the one from today, your entire family – mom, dad, sisters, uncles, aunt, cousins... All of them." I chocked. "And we still knew each other, and the others were still there, and there were all these kids, and..."

My words died as my voice gave out; all I could do was shake my head.

"Do you even know how much that hurts?" I asked, croakily. "To know that if you were born a regular human being, like so many others, that _so many things_ could have been changed?"

Derek didn't reply.

All Derek did was drag me towards him and wrap his arms around me.

Just like that, I felt more and more tears roll out of my eyes, but not once did a sound leave my mouth.

And we just stood there like that, in the middle of the training room.

* * *

It turned out that the witch was in the cave we had talked about earlier in the day. It seemed like the only time she ever actually left was when she attacked me and when she attacked Derek.

We made a plan to go back tomorrow – with Chris – to take that bitch down, so I could get back to normal.

But if it didn't work, then I was dead come Monday morning.

"Is there a certain way we need to destroy the pendant?" Isaac asked.

"Not ' _we_ '." I said. "It's ' _me_ '. I'm the one that has to do it."

"If any of us do it, it won't work." Peter explained. "We just have get the pendant and to keep her busy while Stiles takes care of the rest."

"Yeah, but is there a certain way to do it?" Isaac asked again. "Just break it? Or does it have to be broken with anything specific?"

"You're reading into this _way too far_ , Pup." I chuckled, tiredly. "Just have to break it."

Isaac nodded slowly, looking completely serious... It still amazed me how he just acted like a big kid sometimes, but he had a good reason to be. I mean, it's not like he had much of a child hood – and I had seen that.

The Pup deserved to act like a kid.

"Does anyone else just want to order take out for dinner later and just watch movies until we fall asleep?" I asked, looking around at them all. "I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I can't be asked to do anything but that."

In a matter of seconds, people were running to get blankets and pillows and food and drinks and DVDs.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Peter, Derek and I were the only ones lest sitting in the living room as the Betas ran to collect everything and I couldn't help but turn and just ask on question that had been bugging me for a long time.

"Before I came along, how many Puppy Piles had you guys done?" I asked, tilting my head to the right.

"Two." Derek answered.

The answer was just so final that I just simply forgot anything else I was going to say.

* * *

Sunday, March 23rd 2014 – 7:30 am.

Yeah, I know, early right? But, hey, if we _did_ destroy that pendant today, I would need a few hours to start recovering.

So that's why, at this time in the morning, we were trudging through the woods, heading towards the cave.

Of course, because I was newly human and, you know, _dying_ , I couldn't exactly walk as far as I used to. This was why I had hitched a ride on Derek's back.

Yeah, that's right. Derek Hale – twenty five, almost twenty six, year old Derek Hale – was giving me a piggy back ride...

Never did I think this would happen – again.

It was a little humiliating to say that I was almost falling asleep on Derek's back as he walked, but I put that down to the fact that the Spirit Bitch was slowly killing me. I mean, I was dead tomorrow if this didn't work.

"Stiles, stay awake." Derek muttered, moving sharply to jolt me awake.

"It's hard." I muttered into his ear as I slumped forward. "Stay awake for me?"

"Come on, it's not long left now, Gen."

_**FLASHBACK: Tuesday, August 4** _ _**th** _ _**1998 – Derek's POV** _

" _Come on, it's not long left now, Gen." I sighed._

" _I'm tired!" Genim – three, almost four – called back. "And hot! And thirsty!"_

" _Come here then and I'll carry you."_

" _Yay!"_

_Genim ran over to me, his dark brown curls bouncing as he ran, and jumped into my arms._

_I laughed as I straightened up, rolling my eyes as I swung him on to my back. I loved the kid; he was my best friend in the world – I didn't care if people said it was stupid for a nine, almost ten, year old to be friends with a little kid._

" _You're so lazy, you know that?" I chuckled._

" _Yeah. And?" Genim shrugged, completely straight faced._

_Grinning, I just shook my head as I started walking again._

" _What would I do without you, Gen?" I asked, quietly._

" _Die of boredom." he replied._

" _You know what, I probably would."_

_I didn't know where we were going. We were just walking for the hell of it. We did that sometimes, just walked around the forest, seeing if we could find something new. I could always find our way back, so it wasn't like we got lost or anything. Besides, anyone in my family, plus Genim's mom, would be able to find us too._

_It wasn't like we'd be lost for hours and they'd have to call the police._

" _Der?" Genim asked, leaning over my shoulder. "You be my best friend forever, right?"_

" _Of course, Gen." I grinned._

" _No matter what?"_

" _No matter what."_

" _Even when we old and wrinkly?"_

" _Even then."_

" _Love you, Der."_

" _Yeah, I love you too, Gen."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to: Sunday, March 23** _ _**rd** _ _**2014 – Stiles' POV** _

"Stiles, we're almost there." I heard Derek tell me, though his voice sounded far too distant for my liking.

All I did was nod, letting him know I heard him.

This was going to be eventful.

* * *

We had gone over the plan on our way to the cave, but now it was time to put that plan into action.

I got off of Derek's back just outside of the cave's entrance, out of sight of the witch. Everyone decided that was the best place for me at that moment in time, given my current state of being.

While I stayed there, the others were going to go in and, somehow, get the pendant; Derek was then going to get it to me so I could destroy it, while the others distracted the bitch.

That part of the plan wasn't as well thought out as the ' _Stiles stays outside_ ' part, but it was worth a shot.

"Whatever you hear, do _not_ move." Derek whispered, helping me lean against the wall of the cave. "Stay here."

Again, I just nodded.

I watched as the blurry shapes of the Pack and Chris made their way into the cave.

Almost instantly, I heard snarls and bangs and all sorts of noises, but it all sounded as if I was underwater.

My sight and hearing were going... At least she really wasn't lying about the dying in two weeks part.

I heard someone yelp in pain, but I couldn't place who it was. The only thing I could identify was the roar of an Alpha, which came shortly after the yelp.

So many sounds blended together, and I think I blacked out for a minute or two...

Or maybe more... Especially since, next thing I knew, Derek was running out with a circular object on a silver chain.

Derek pressed the cold metal into my hand.

But, just as I raised my arm to smash it, everything went dark.


	37. Old and New

**Chapter 36**

**Stiles**

I never counted on waking up.

Honestly, I thought the last thing I would see was that stupid pendant and the cave.

Now? Now I was aware of heartbeats and scents and _voices_...

It took a moment for me to figure it out and I couldn't help but give as large a grin as I could manage in my weakened state when I did.

We had done it.

I was alive.

I had my wolf and fox back...

We had won.

Of course, I couldn't really focus on that, what with the headache all the noise was giving me.

"You guys are giving me a headache." I rasped, attempting to push myself up into a sitting position on the couch with my eyes closed, but in my state my arms collapsed from under me.

"Stiles, sweetie, are you alright?" I heard Allison say, right when someone was helping me sit up.

The rise was slow – good, otherwise I would have passed out again – and the hands helping me up were steady and strong.

Was it weird that I could identify Derek by his hands on me? _Oh, God, that sounded wrong!_

"Well, I'm alive. That's gotta count for something." I chuckled, leaning back into the couch cushions when I was sitting up right. "Thank you."

I kept my eyes closed, even when I felt ten people hugging/touching me in the way that I had come to be so familiar with over the last six months and two days. It was a little surprising that the touch didn't scare me like it used to... I thought it would take years, not months, for me to get used to non-threatening human contact, trying to avoid it at all costs... Then these ten people waltz into my life and I'm... _fixed_.

Well, not fixed, per se, but starting to be put back together, little by little.

I never thought that would happen...

"So, can someone explain what happened?" I asked, leaning my head back.

"As you blacked out the pendant fell from your hand, smashing before you collapsed." Peter explained. "We killed the witch, got you back here. You've been out for the last four hours."

Right, so it was midday...

Instead of nodding to let them know I understood, I shakily raised my hand and gave them a thumbs up. It was the most I could manage at the moment.

"Is anyone else _really_ hungry?" I asked, letting my head fall to the side to rest on someone's shoulder – Derek's, of course.

* * *

The rest of Sunday consisted of Disney films, comfort/junk food, soda, pyjamas, a nest of duvets and pillows and a puppy pile – plus, my good pal Wolfy hugged to my chest.

Derek was the only one that new where I hid Wolfy so, every time a puppy pile was going to happen, he was the one that went upstairs and grabbed him for me... For some reason, it always made me see Derek and myself as the kids we used to be. It sounded strange, but it did...

Over the months, we had kind of built a formation with puppy piles, which _always_ ended with me in the middle between Derek and Isaac. The routine of it was nice, much better than the routine of get back to a house only to be dragged to the basement and beaten.

Yeah, I would take _this_ routine any day!

"So, question is: which movie first?" I asked, cautiously – the last time I had asked, it resulted in a rather large, thankfully _not_ physical, fight.

Everything was quiet for a moment, everyone looking at each other with slightly narrowed eyes.

" _Oliver and Company_." was the unanimous decision.

Well, by ' _unanimous_ ' I mean: the three girls, Scott, Isaac and me. And, well, you know...majority rules.

Besides, Derek would side with me – for some reason... – and Danny would side with Isaac, because the guy would do _anything_ for his boyfriend.

It was sickeningly adorable and, _no_ , I would _never_ admit that out loud!

 _Anyway_ , so as Derek put the DVD in – it was always him, we made sure of that – the rest of us made ourselves comfortable, burrowing down in the comfy-ness that was the puppy pile nest.

When the eleven of us did this, it made me feel like I was a part of something

I hadn't felt a part of something since my mom died.

These people took me into their home – into their lives – when they knew nothing about me...and they trusted me. They trusted me before they got to know me, ignoring rumours that they thought _could_ have been true... They took me in and made me their friend...

Made me a part of something.

It was something I never thought I'd feel again.

It was nice to be wrong.

* * *

The next day – Monday, 24th March – I went back to the university.

I was still weak, still trying to heal. I was exhausted, but I refused to spend any more time away from my studies.

I needed good grades.

I needed a good job.

I needed to prove that I wasn't what people believed me to be.

Of course, _everyone_ tried to convince me to just stay at home for another week at least, just to make sure I was healed properly and was back to normal. I, of course, won that little argument, obviously.

Of course it meant that the Betas were a little more...watchful and protective.

It was the same on Tuesday.

And Wednesday.

Thursday (27th March), however, I managed to slip away from them. I should have realised that _something_ would go wrong.

All I was doing was walking through the halls of the school. I didn't have to worry about Ben or Gabriel – thankfully they had been locked up and would be for a long time –, but that didn't mean I wasn't at least a little wary.

Even after living with the Pack for just over six months, I couldn't help but still be a little wary. It was my default setting. Especially when I was alone.

And rightly so.

I had noticed that, while getting used to having my wolf and fox back, my reactions were slow and my senses were a little more dulled than usual. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking that they would be back to normal in a couple of days, week at the most...

Of course, that was when I was grabbed from behind and my back was shoved into the lockers roughly. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Chase's face in front of me.

This was turning out to be a shit day.

"Hey, _Freak_ , long time, no see." Chase growled.

"Well, I have other friends aside from you, Asshole." I spat, sarcastically.

"Friends? Is that what they are? _You have no friends_. Soon, they'll get tired of your shit and leave you, and then you'll be back on the streets – yeah, I knew about that. Then _anyone_ or _anything_ can get to you. It's all pity, you stupid. Little. Bitch."

If I wasn't recovering, I would have punched him in his stupid little bitch _face_! But, as it happened, Chase decided he was done playing, throwing me to the floor as if I was a rag doll.

I might as well be; I felt as useless as one.

Of course, he couldn't pass up giving a kick to my stomach while I was done.

* * *

Thankfully, I was heading home when Chase cornered me – early finish – so it meant I wasn't going to go after the bastard and _stab him_.

No.

I sped home; it's amazing that I was _never_ stopped by police, knuckles turning white as I gripped the wheel.

But, hey, I was pissed.

And what he said, that couldn't happen. It would never happen.

Right?

Eugh! I hated being like _this_! For once, I wish I could just _trust_ them! Trust that they actually cared about me. But no, I couldn't do that, because I was _fucking broken_! I was broken and useless!

Once I parked and got out my Jeep, I pretty much had to hobble to the door, the pain in my stomach making it a little difficult to walk properly at the time.

That further soured my mood.

Of course, today had to be the day when everyone else was home before me...

" _Stiles! Come here, you have to look at this!"_ Erica called from the living room.

"Give me a second." I muttered, throwing my jacket onto the hook.

" _What's up, bud?"_ Scott called out.

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

**Derek**

We watched as Stiles ran up the stairs, his hands clenching ever so slightly.

I will freely admit that I was the first one up and after him.

When Stiles got like this, we found it was better to sort it out straight away rather than let it stew until it reached an unbearable level. Besides, we knew there were going to be many more of these moments...it was the same as when we tried to help Isaac.

Well...sometimes it was like that. Other times it seemed to run a lot deeper than Isaac's ever had.

It was easy to catch up with him. Since he was still healing, he wasn't as fast as he usually was. But he still got to bedroom before we stopped him.

"What's happened?" I sighed, stopping Stiles from shutting his door easily.

"Who do we need to kill?" Jackson inquired.

"Was it Harris?" Scott groaned.

"Was it a girl again?" Lydia suggested.

"Just tell us." Isaac pleaded.

In the end, I expect everyone talking and the voices mixing together was what made him snap. He would have been calmer if we had spoken one at a time and not bombarded him... Of course, that didn't happen.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME AND I'LL HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!" Stiles yelled, collapsing onto his bed, distress clear in his voice.

It was so quiet after that you could have heard a pin drop.

"How the _hell_ did you get that?" I frowned.

"Chase." he muttered.

* * *

**Stiles**

As Derek's eyes flashed red, I couldn't help but take a step back and look down in submission. I know an Alpha shouldn't submit to another, but it's not like I ever _wanted_ to be an Alpha!

"Stiles, get this into your head: _you will always have a place here_!" Derek said, slowly.

"Say you promise!" I said, jumping up. "Promise I won't just get kicked out!"

Even though they all agreed, I still had a sinking feeling that maybe one day it might happen.

People always broke their promises.

Promises were just things people used to get your hopes up.

Promises were things that people used to make you trust them.

Well, that was _my_ experience with them anyway. And, yeah, my experience with things weren't always the same as other people...

I should have seen the hug coming.

The next day, I decided that I completely imagined the Betas cornering Chase in the hallway at the university.

I decided that I completely imagined Chase looking like a scared little boy.

I decided that I completely imagined them telling Chase that it he did ' _shit like that again_ ' that he would ' _be in pieces_ '.

I mean, Allison was _far_ too sweet to do _anything_ of the sort.

So, yes, _obviously_ I only imagined it all...

* * *

It was on Monday – 31st March – that it happened.

We had just finished at the university, all ready to go home – for some reason we were all, even Derek and Peter, standing around talking, complaining about Harris yet again – when, all of a sudden, this girl – short blonde hair and long bangs, blue eyes – pushed her way into the middle of the circle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erica scoffed, staring at her.

"Shut up, don't say anything. Pretend I'm not here." the girl hissed, crouching down and looking through a small gap.

It was then that Chase walked by, obviously looking for someone.

I pretty much felt this girl tense up, her expression hardening, making as little movement as possible.

As soon as he saw me he glared.

I heard the girl sigh in relief as Chase walked away, straightening up and leaning back against Peter.

And she just...stayed there, not moving...

So Derek cleared his throat, hoping it would get her to move.

"It looks like you saved me, dude." she laughed, placing her hands on Derek's shoulders. "Seriously, that guy needs to realise that I really _don't_ want to date him. You saved my life and I am eternally grateful!"

As she finished speaking, she glanced over to the side, grinning wildly.

Glancing over that way, I noticed another girl – long, thick, red hair and emerald green eyes – had pulled up, not too far away from us, grinning at the blonde.

"Bye, thanks again!" the blonde called as she jumped into the car.

We all stopped, just staring, wondering what the hell had just happened.

I mean... _What the actual hell_?!

"Did... Did she just quote _Toy Story_?" Isaac asked.

Well, there _would_ be one, wouldn't there?


	38. The Girl

** Chapter 37 **

** Stiles **

I kept seeing that blonde girl around the university, always walking away from Chase while he followed her like this deranged sheep. It happened _all week_...

I actually felt kind of sorry for her, but it was hard to focus on that when Chase was still being such an asshole – only snide little comments, but still.

It was Friday, April 4th, that I was walking through the halls of the university, heading towards my locker. Everything was going normal – well, as normal as they could go anyway – nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

And then I saw the blonde girl by her locker, not too far from mine, with Chase leaning on the lockers next to her.

I thought nothing of it; I had seen it a lot over the week. But the look on the girl's face and the emotions rolling off of her was enough for me to know that she was _seconds_ away from exploding and, probably, strangling the douche.

" _Come on, you know you want to. Just say yes."_ Chase grinned, leaning closer to her.

The girl slammed her locker shut, turning to face Chase, glaring at him with a fire in her eyes.

" _I'm a lesbian, I have a girlfriend."_ she said, bluntly. _"So,_ please _, just_ leave. Me. Alone _!"_

With that, she walked off, coming in my direction. I watched as she walked past, the girl turning to look at me as she went by as well.

There was something about her... Something that I just couldn't quite put my finger on... But I _knew_ she was different.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when I was walking through the university's parking lot. I saw the same blonde girl standing by a car, fists balled and glaring at the thick block red letters of the word ' _FAGGOT_ ' on the side of her _white_ Chevy truck.

It was obvious it was Chase. I mean, the handwriting – _paint-writing?_ – was the same as on Danny's car back in September. The paint was the exact same brand. Plus, considering what I had overheard earlier with him and that girl, with what she had told him, it was _definitely_ something that he'd do.

What I didn't expect, though, was for the girl to grab a can of black paint and a paint brush, walking over to the car that everyone seemed to know was Chase's.

I don't know what I expected her to do with it, but I definitely didn't expect her to paint ' _BIGOT_ ' on all four sides of his car.

I had to admit, I was _thoroughly_ impressed... I mean, it was _extremely_ accurate!

So, sniggering to myself, quietly, I just carried on about my day, heading to my next lesson.

Of course, I should have known something else would happen later on. I mean, I was walking through the halls an hour later, with Isaac, when we saw Chase had cornered the blonde haired girl into a corner.

I think Isaac and I would have done something, stopped him... But it looked as if we didn't have to.

She was backed up against the lockers, arms folded over her chest, glaring up into Chase's eyes, mouth curled up into a snarl.

" _What? You scared because I can get more ass than you?"_ she growled, spitting in his face straight after.

"Well... This is getting interesting." Isaac muttered.

* * *

It was at the end of the day, when everyone was leaving, that the Pack and I witnessed something extraordinary. More paint had been added to Chase's car as well as the girl's and, now, there seemed to be a kind-of-but-not-quite fight going on in the parking lot.

The girl slammed Chase onto the hood of her car, the car he had just started to spray again. The can in Chase's hand fell to the ground with a clatter, rolling away under the other vehicles until it hit a wheel further down. Chase slid to the ground, the girl's foot coming to rest on his chest to keep him down. Now, most people her size wouldn't have been able to do that... But, apparently, she was a hell of a lot stronger!

Intrigued, I – like the rest of the Pack – tuned my ears into what was being said.

" _You will meet me at my girlfriend's shop."_ the blonde glared, taking a card out of her pocket. _"Nine in the morning, sharp! Then, you will make an appointment and_ pay me _to take that paint off of mine_ and _your car. Do you understand?"_

Of course, Chase being the dick he was didn't reply. So, it shouldn't really have been a surprise that the already angered girl hauled him up and twisted his arm behind his back, telling him to answer before she broke his wrist.

All he did was nod.

"She's a fucking psycho." Jackson whispered, a well concealed look of fright on his face.

All I could do was hum, whether in agreement or not I couldn't tell. No. All I could focus on at that moment was the scars on the girl's arms as the sleeve of her jacket rose up a little... I tilted my head slightly, frowning... She didn't seem like the type to – what am I saying, no one ever seems the type to self harm, but people _do_ surprise you.

With a self satisfied nod to herself, the girl let go of Chase's arm, making him stumble before scurrying away. As she turned, she smiled over at us, looking the picture of innocence before bouncing off to her tagged car, getting in and driving away...

"Who _is_ she?" Boyd asked.

 _Now,_ that _was a good question..._

* * *

Saturday was just like any other weekend: getting homework finished; helping the Pack with their homework; bitching with the Pack about how Harris couldn't give detentions since we were, you know, university students, yet _somehow_ still gave them to me every so often; watching crappy TV and random movies...

You know, the stuff _normal_ people do.

Of course, some of the Pack went to work: Boyd at a bakery, Isaac at the library, Danny at a computer shop and Scott at Deaton's. They were the only ones that wanted to go out and have part time jobs, just for the hell of it. I didn't really get, but in a way I did...

It was a way to still feel normal.

Of course, Scott had his job long before he became a werewolf and he really enjoyed it... Plus, Deaton was a cool guy.

_Mental note: go see Deaton._

It was now though, a few hours after we had all gotten up, that we all felt this strong wave of stress.

But it wasn't coming from any of us.

Glancing at Derek, I found him glaring at the front door, heading through it before any of us could move. There was only a moment's hesitation before we were all running after him.

I couldn't help but love the feeling of being able to run again, feeling the wind in my hair and against my face... I had missed the rush I got with it, the way my heart beat sped up only slightly, the way I could be near enough soundless.

Being what society considered normal was nothing compared to being _me_.

I couldn't help but grin as I ran, going faster and faster, flying past everyone, until I was right next to Derek. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, taking in his profile... His nose was straight, only a slight bump at the end; the corner of his mouth turned down in an ever present frown that changed into a smile too little; his hair quaffed slightly, reminding me of the Kind of Rock, Elvis Presley; his ear at an angle that made it look slightly thinner at the end, almost resembling that of the point it took when he shifted.

 _Anyone_ who could see him would say he was gorgeous. How could they not?! I mean, out of everyone I had seen, he was one _fit_ guy... Not to mentioned, his lips were _surprisingly_ soft.

It was hard trying to remind myself that my feelings were tricking me. That they were a weakness. I couldn't let myself fall into another trap and ruin someone else's life.

Especially not Derek's.

He had lost _way too_ much. I couldn't take any more away from him, he deserved more than that.

I mean, first he lost Paige. He lost the majority of his family. He lost his older sister. He lost his Uncle twice – luckily the second time Peter was revived he _wasn't_ a psycho, hell bent on killing him. He had lost the carefree innocence that he used to have when we were kids.

I guess we both lost that last one, but it seemed even more tragic that Derek had lost it.

I couldn't hurt him more. I couldn't.

* * *

Quite far into the preserve, there was a car parked between the trees – a white Chevy truck, completely _covered_ in the word ' _FAG_ '.

_What was she doing here?_

We slowed down to a walk as we drew nearer, the Betas and I all glancing at each other, all of us thinking the same thing. Why was the blonde chick out here anyway?

The scent of stress grew stronger as we walked closer, spotting her standing just outside of the truck.

Everyone moved until a large circle was formed around her, trapping her in slightly. I couldn't help but notice how fidgety and on edge she was, trying to keep an eye on all of us as she stuck her right hand into the right pocket of her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"This is _private_ property." Derek informed her, face as stoic as ever.

"It would be better for everyone if you just leave." Peter sighed, seemingly disinterested yet just as keen to get her away.

She just laughed. A full belly laugh that you would expect to come from someone watching Russell Howard on TV.

"No it isn't!" the girl replied, still giggling slightly. "The owners died, like, eight years ago. Besides, Derek and Laura Hale left, Peter Hale is in the hospital... So, go fuck yourselves. If you're here to rob me, I will kill you."

I couldn't help but laugh now. I mean, she was so skinny and small... I knew I shouldn't judge people based on the way they looked. I mean, I was stronger than I looked and people thought I was the weakest of the weak. But this girl just looked so small that I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine her trying to take _Lydia_ on in a fight.

The girl just glared at me.

However, her eyesight shifted as Derek walked closer to her, until he had her pinned loosely to her car – nothing like when he pulled that shit with me.

The anger rolling off of her was almost visible.

"Well, Derek Hale is back and _this_ is _private property_." Derek growled. "So, get the fuck out, _before_ I call the Sheriff."

He dropped her then, the girl stumbling slightly as she found her footing. I noticed the tell tale sign of someone trying to keep her cool, as she clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her hands.

We just stared at her, making sure she didn't try and attack the younger Hale while his back was turned.

All she did was turn around, making away to the driver's side of her truck, the last thing any of us heard her say being:

"Damn, gone for _two years_ and you miss _everything_!"


	39. Twisted

** Chapter 38 **

** Stiles **

_Standing under the spray of the shower, I felt all my muscles start to relax. The water was hot – not enough to burn me, but enough for it to start to make my skin tingle slightly... I always loved that feeling._

_The water pressure in the house was amazing! I mean, it was better than Deaton's! And, you know, it didn't hurt having my own bathroom._

_As I ran a hand through my wet hair, I rolled my head back slightly, getting lost in the sensation of the water hitting my skin. Back in Dallas, I rarely got the chance to shower, and when I did it was cold, for five minutes and the water pressure was shit. I would have taken a motel shower over what I had in Dallas._

_The sound of the water against the tiles was a soothing sound, the rhythm and repetitiveness helping to calm my mind and nerves in a way that had never happened before. It was...an indescribable feeling._

_As I started to rub the water into my arms, another hand joined mine, another body inches away from mine from behind. It amazed me that I didn't turn and attack._

_Or have a panic attack._

_Or do...anything._

_I just stood there – as if I knew they were already there, which I suppose I did, in a way._

_It was obvious that the hands belonged to Derek – was that sad, how I could identify him by his hands? I don't know how I could tell; I just could with the Alpha Wolf. I slight scars on the back of them, the unique wrinkles that everyone seemed to have on the knuckles, the smooth skin..._

_I watched as those hands worked their ways from my upper arms, down my forearms and wrists, sliding down over my hips, easily able to pull my back what with the slippery tiles under our feet. Chest to back with Derek, I felt his breath over the back of my shoulder as he started to lean his head forward towards the area where my shoulder connected with my neck._

_I didn't register leaning my head to the right as Derek continued to move his head towards that space, all I know is that I did. I also know that it seemed to be the right thing to do, if the pressure on my hips meant anything. As Derek placed his lips on my neck, I only just noticed my arms moving up and around his neck as I leaned back into the hot, wet body behind me._

_As the sharp slide of fangs passed over the thin skin of the side of neck, I could tell that a bruise – or some sort of mark – was going to be there later on, somewhere I wouldn't be able to hide it. But why would I want to? My hands clenched slightly, tightening in the hair at the base of his neck, seeming to drag him further towards me._

_While Derek continued to drag his fangs and brush his lips – and tongue – up and down my neck, his right hand started to slowly slide further down. I didn't jump. I didn't try to get away. I didn't try to fight it... Instead, I moved into the touch, whilst still trying to keep as close to Derek as possible._

_As his hand started to slide to the left slightly, I felt the pinch of his fangs digging into the skin of my neck, my head craning even further back, the breath from my lungs leaving all at once. Before I could even start breathing again, his hand curled around my..._

That was when I woke up.

My eyes snapped open, chest heaving, panting. I was covered in sweat – my hair sticking to my forehead, shirt practically see-through... Looking around, I found myself alone in my room, lying in the middle of my bed with the covers kicked almost off of the side. It was only then that it really hit me:

I dreamt about – almost – having sex with Derek...

Now, yes, I had told myself numerous times that my emotions were obviously trying to confuse me again, just like they did with Zane...but I never thought my _mind_ would betray me like that too.

Sighing, I shook my head slightly and pushed myself up. Of course, it was as I started to move that I came across something that was very... _unwanted_.

What even was my life?!

I think I spent about three minutes contemplating whether or not to just hide out in my room all day, or if I should just take care of it...

I hadn't actually had a hard on since I was, about, fourteen – right before I told my dad I was gay. Since then...well, I haven't had much incentive to get them, you know? So, yeah, any hopes of making this go away flew out of the window when I realised it had been, about, five years since I actually jacked off, so not even a cold shower would help...

Nodding to myself, I slid to the edge of my bed, swinging my legs over the side as I peeled off my t-shirt. As I threw it to the edge of my bed, I stood up, walking towards the door of the en suite bathroom, kicking off my sweatpants as I went.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I noted how cool the air inside the bathroom was. It felt nice on my overheated skin, cooling me down a little faster... But it barely made a difference on the situation I had going on further south.

With that in mind, I turned the shower on as I brushed my teeth – just because I needed to take care of my problem didn't mean I skipped past personal hygiene! Besides, the water need time to get to the right temperature.

By the time I actually stepped into the shower, I couldn't help but think how I started to feel exactly how I did at the beginning of my dream – only I had a boner this time and there was no way that anyone could get in.

That thought only made it worse.

Ten minutes later, I was still in the shower – the water never seemed to go cold in this house. I was still trying to actually get past the awkward stage of reaching for my dick, which most guys had gotten over in their early teens.

This was just not my day.

I knew it was stupid; I should just be able to finish myself off, go get dressed and carry on with my day. But no. Life wasn't _that_ kind to me.

It had to be, about, twenty five minutes after I had actually stepped under the spray of the water that I manned up and dealt with the problem between my legs. Leaning back against the glass behind me and leaning my head back, I closed my eyes as I curled my hand around my cock, images of my dream and how my dream could have continued running through my head.

I barely registered that my hand started to slowly move up and down as my mind got carried – nothing new there.

It seemed that the more I thought about the dream, about Derek, the worse it got. I had a feeling it was going to be a while before I could leave my room.

* * *

By the time I left my room, it was already half eleven in the morning, way later than I was usually up and downstairs. But, hey, got down there in the end.

As soon as I got downstairs, I bypassed the living room where everyone was sitting and headed straight for the kitchen instead. Hopping up onto the counter, I grabbed my mug and filled it with coffee from the half full pot on the side, adding cream and sugar to it as needed.

After that first gulp of sweet liquid, I could feel my nerves starting to calm down, my mind starting to settle properly and not run at a hundred miles and second. It felt good.

Of course, while appreciating the creation that was coffee, I didn't notice anyone walk in. Not until they spoke, anyway.

"Holy shit." Erica's voce came from the doorway of the kitchen. "Ally, Lyds! Come here."

Looking at her, all I saw was Erica staring at me with wide eyes and a small smile. Before I could actually ask her what she was looking at, Allison and Lydia appeared on either side or her, both with matching approving looks on their faces.

"If you were straight and I wasn't with Scott, I would jump your bones right now." Allison told me.

And, yes, there was some chocking and, possibly, a spit take as she said that... But, come on! It was Allison! Who would have expected it?!

"What the fuck?!" I spluttered, coughing manically as the rest of the Pack gathered behind them.

The rest of the Pack had the exact same expression – surprise.

"What?" I asked, wanting to go back upstairs to get away from the stares. "Why are you staring?"

"You look _insanely_ hot." Lydia explained, smugly. "See, you should listen to me when I say these things look good on you."

I should have guessed. I mean, the girls had the exact same expressions as they did the day they all took my shopping – when they first found out about my comic book collection.

I was wearing black skinny – as in fucking skin tight – black jeans, a light grey Henley with purple sleeves, a red beanie, combat boots, a black leather jacket and my glasses. Yes, I didn't really need them on, but they sometimes helped when I had headaches – and I did have one that morning – so I put them on.

So, I wasn't wearing anything special...but, apparently, it looked good.

Of course, it had to be as that thought came to mind that my eye line came across Derek. Understandably, I became embarrassed and, luckily, they all thought it was due to their reactions to my clothes.

There was no way I was going to tell them otherwise.

* * *

Throughout the day, I couldn't look at Derek without getting embarrassed – and slightly aroused. God, I felt like I was thirteen again.

But then it made the Pack wonder what was going on with me, none of them knowing what was going on to make me feel this way.

I just needed to get out of the house...

So, at three in the afternoon, I went to see Deaton. I had been meaning to visit him anyway; this just gave me the motivation to go.

That's why I appeared at Deaton's house – he was taking a much need break – that Sunday afternoon. Deaton was surprised to see me, yes, but he didn't turn me away – he never would. He just invited me into his house, took me into the living room, grabbed us some drinks and sat and talked with me.

It was amazing how I never used to be close to him after my mom died until I started living with the Pack. I didn't know what it was about the ten of them, but they just... _helped_. A lot.

I didn't mention anything about why I had to leave the house and Deaton didn't ask, though I could tell he knew something was up. But he knew not to push me to answer something I didn't want to talk about.

He was an awesome guy that put up with a lot of my shit when I first moved to Beacon Hills.

"Stiles," he sighed after a while of me being there. "Whatever's the matter; just remember that you can talk to someone about it. You don't have it hide it. It's not wrong, either."

I knew Deaton was smart.

I knew Deaton knew a lot of things that sometimes you didn't want him to know...

I just never knew he could tell what was bugging me already...

But that was Deaton for you.

* * *

After that, I remembered nothing until I opened my eyes Monday – April 7th – morning.

Now, I had a couple of days off now – so did Isaac and Scott – because our teachers were unavailable and no one could cover our classes, which seemed real helpful right now. I could smell the alcohol on me it was that strong.

It took me a moment to realise that I wasn't in my bed. In fact, I wasn't in any bed at all. Actually I seemed to be on a person and, considering my luck, I knew exactly who that person was...

And wasn't _that_ just embarrassing.

I noticed that I was actually sitting on someone, the arm of the armchair visible to me from how my head was angled. I saw the edge of the blanket that is usually on the back of the couch hanging off of the edge of part of the armchair. I felt someone's arms around me, their hands resting on my back and side. I felt the slow steady breath of someone sleeping...

Slowly, I moved my head, careful not to wake them up and not to move my head too fast, just in case I threw up... And, just as I predicted, there was Derek. Sleeping in his armchair, whilst keeping hold of me.

_Fuck._

The last time I was on him like this, I had been in my fox form and was told the next day what had happened... Considering I reeked of alcohol, I dreaded to think what happened this time.

I mean, I gathered that the reason I got so shitfaced was to forget about the whole Derek-dream-thing...but I seemed to have gone a bit overboard. And it must have been after I saw Deaton; because there was no way in hell he would let me drink underage.

Sometimes I wondered why I did this – get so drunk that I forgot what had happened. Although, this was only the first time since moving to Beacon Hills.

It was in the midst of all my staring that Derek had woken up, though I only realised when he touched my arm, my whole body jerking back violently, causing Derek wrap the arm he still had around me even tighter to stop me from falling off.

"Before you say anything," I said, my voice raspy from alcohol and lack of use. "I'm sorry for whatever happened last night and could you please tell me before I have to hear it from Peter – after I have a shower and get this horrible taste out of my mouth."

So, twenty five minutes later, cleaner and a little calmer, Derek and I were sat in the kitchen with coffee – I also had a massive glass of water – as Derek explained to me what had happened the night before.

It had turned out that, apparently, around midnight I came stumbling into the house, half a bottle of Jack Daniels – my fourth bottle – swinging in my hand. I had walked in, enthusiastically greeting everyone, before starting to play a few songs – songs such as: _Wannabe_ by _Spice Girls_ , _Single Ladies_ by _Beyoncé_ and _Start Without You_ by _Alexandra Burke_ – full blast, deciding that, just because I could, to sing and dance along to them in all my drunkenness. Somehow, I even managed to get Lydia and Erica to join me – no such luck with a sober Allison – the three of us ' _putting on a show_ ' for everyone else.

"It was after the eighth song that you decided that I seemed like a good place to sit and later sleep." Derek finished. "I would have taken you upstairs but, every time I tried to move, you protested. _A lot_. To the point where it was decided it was safe just to stay down here."

Words couldn't describe my embarrassment.

And it was later increased by the _pictures_ and _videos_ everyone else seemed to have on their phones.

* * *

Tuesday was spent the same as Monday – Scott and Isaac, mainly Scott, poking fun at what had happened Sunday night. It was annoying, yes, but mostly embarrassing. I was just glad that Isaac kept it minimal, considering he already knew about how I felt about a certain Alpha wolf. I spent most of the day avoiding said Alpha wolf, which mainly consisted of hiding in my room and going for a run.

Wednesday, however, I was back at the university.

It was nice being away from Sourwolf, since I wouldn't have to try and avoid him, but the rest of the Pack still managed to bring it up any time they had a chance.

It was as I was walking through the halls with Jackson and Boyd, on our way to find everyone else, when those two brought it up, Jackson deciding to attempt to impersonate my singing. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring the two of them. It was the easiest thing to do. It was made even easier when I spotted the girl.

The girl being the same girl that Derek threatened to call the Sheriff on if she didn't get off the Hale property. The same girl that painted Chase's car. The blonde girl that I kept seeing _everywhere_ at the university.

She was walking the opposite direction to Jackson, Boyd and me...and I noticed how everyone else seemed to move out of her way in the halls, just like they used to and still did to me... But this chick seemed to actually like it. I mean, sure, I liked it at first when I was, you know, trying to avoid everyone. But now I have the Pack? No, I couldn't go back to _everyone_ doing that.

By the time I actually stopped thinking about it, the three of us were already standing outside of the Chemistry Labs. The rest of the Pack had some work they had to catch up with – Lydia was helping them – and they somehow convinced Jackson, Boyd and I to meet them there before walking back the way we came to the bleachers where we usually sat when we all had a break.

Jackson and Boyd were persuaded because of Lydia and Erica, while I was persuaded by those damned puppy eyes.

The three of us needed backbones...

* * *

Walking outside, the Pack and I made our way to the bleachers. Whenever it was sunny and warm that was where we liked to go. Besides, it was one of the only places big enough for the nine of us to sit together.

Lydia had linked her arm through mine, clinging on to it as if I was one of the girls when they were out shopping.

I was still a little iffy about being touched by people in the Pack, though I was getting better and was _far_ better with them than other people... It was just difficult trying to battle something that had been going on for just over five years.

As we walked, everyone was talking about tonight. We had all decided – much to Derek's horror – to do a few round of Twister. But this kind of Twister had a twist – _Scott came up with_ that _joke!_ With this Twister, we had paint on each of the coloured spots to make it harder to stand, _but_ we also had this ' _special_ ' rule that we decided to make: if you land on a red, you had to pick a dare; if you land on a blue, you had to take off one item of clothing – only until you were comfortable, once that point was reached you do nothing; if you land on a yellow, you had to do a sexual dance in the position you are in; if you land on a green, you had to do a truth. Peter – since he was old and boring – was going to be manning the spinner and taking out the dares and truths from the pots we put them in.

Yeah, it was going to be an interesting night.

"We have to stop by the store on the way home." Allison mentioned as we started to get closer to the bleachers.

It was a random thing to say. I mean, surely we didn't have anything else to get. We had the game, we had the paint, we had pots, we had paper, we had a white sheet to keep the floor clean...

"Why? We have everything we need." I told her over my shoulder.

"Yeah, paint and the game... We need some party food, we need something to drink." Lydia sighed.

"Allison and I are the only ones that can get drunk."

"I didn't say it had to be alcohol, did I?"

Of course that would be her answer. Why wouldn't that be her answer? All I could do was roll my eyes and try to suppress a smile – I failed that, obviously.

It took two minutes after that to actually reach the bleachers, but what we found surprised us. The blonde girl was laid out on the bleachers where we normally sat, headphones on and dancing along to the music that only she could hear.

Before anyone could stop her, Erica had already walked up to her, standing a foot away from here, arms folded and the _ultimate_ bitch face showing. But, before she could even say anything:

"I am not moving, go somewhere else." the blonde girl said.

This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Derek fumed as he stormed into the living room, looking around at all of us. "Are you stupid?!"

The thing with the blonde girl had ended in a fight – Allison, Erica and Lydia against this blonde girl... Since Erica and Lydia were wolves, they had healed...Allison had not. That's how Derek found out about the fight. He had been so angry that someone had hurt one of him Pack that Isaac had let slip what had happened.

That had been outside... Many trees had now been destroyed because of his anger and it had caused Peter to herd us all inside, before he went to try calm his nephew down. And, now, here we were, with Derek inside the house and slightly _less_ angry than before, pacing back and forth.

"How could you _let_ it get that far?!" Derek yelled at us guys. "Why didn't you _stop them_?!"

Everyone seemed to shrink back, bearing their necks to the Alpha. Derek's eyes started to flicker, the red staying for longer with each turn. He was losing his cool and fast.

Words couldn't describe how terrifying it was.

"And how could you be so petty?!" Derek continued, turning to the girls now. "What the _hell_ have I taught you?!"

I didn't hear much after that, everything sounding like I was under water, the odd words like ' _laps_ ' and ' _many_ ' breaking through the haze.

I could feel my body tensing bit by bit, hearing the blood rushing in my ears. My vision starting to blur, with the edges starting fade out.

My breathing was heavier, my throat starting to contract. I was shaking, sweaty... I always hated these feelings...

It was uncanny how the blurred noise sounded like my dad and Zane. How the low pitched yells sounded so much like the drunken ramblings of an abusive father beating his only child. It was strange how just that sound could make me feel like I was back in that basement, bleeding and scared and...

But the noise stopped. The noise stopped and I wasn't standing anymore. I was sitting down on something soft, someone's hands on my shoulders – my head was swimming too much for me to pull away.

It was as I started feeling more attached to my body that I saw Isaac was the one that had moved me, whilst Peter had hold of a panicked and guilty looking Derek's shoulder, telling him to ' _calm the hell down_ '.

"Sorry." I mumbled as soon as I could get my mouth to work again.

Nobody said anything, but I knew they wanted to tell me not to say that. That it wasn't my fault. Derek _definitely_ looked as if he wanted to say that. But they didn't get a chance, since I chose that moment to just go and grab a soda from the fridge.

I found it was better to remove myself from the situation when this happened.

* * *

It took a few hours and a lot of Lydia nagging for us to actually go through with the plans we had for the night. Allison decided to forfeit the game and help Peter, considering the pain she was in when she had to bend over.

The rest of us, however, were all in white – white t-shirts, white shorts. Obviously no socks or shoes were going to be worn for _this_ game of Twister. We had two of the game sheets laid out so there was enough of each dot for the nine of us, plus some extra, which we placed on top of a large white cloth to protect the floor. All the furniture had been moved to the side, the paint had been placed on each dot; all the dares and truths had been written out.

We decided that alphabetical order would be the easiest way to do things, so it was going: Boyd, Danny, Derek, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and then me. It was going to be interesting to see how it would end...

So far, we had had ten turns each and we were all still standing.

Boyd had to do six dares, two truths and two sexual dances in the position he was in; Danny had removed his shirt, had to do four dares, had to do three truths and two sexual dances in the position he was in; Derek had done one truth, one dare, taken off both his shirt and shorts – now just in his boxers –, and had to do six sexual dances in the position he was in; Erica had taken off her shirt, had done five dares and four truths; Isaac had done two truths, six sexual – _awkward_ – dances in the position he was in and two dares; Jackson had taken off his shirt, done eight dares and one sexual dance in the position he was in; Lydia had done eight dares and two truths; Scott had taken off his shirt, done five truths, had done one dare and three sexual dances in the position he was in; I had taken off my shirt, had to do seven sexual dances in the position I was in and had to answer two truths.

It was a very strange game, but everyone was laughing and joking... It was nice after all the tension earlier that afternoon.

It was on our eleventh go that things got weird.

Everything was going fine, nothing too bad, and then it got to me.

"Ok, Stiles, right hand red." Peter called from his position in his arm chair.

"And you're dare is..." Allison giggled. "Slap the ass of the person closest to your right."

That person just so happened to be Derek. To say we were both rather red in the face after that was an understatement. I even more so, considering all I could remember after that was the dream I had Saturday evening/Sunday morning.

Everyone else laughed, as you would expect them to, Isaac being the only one having some idea as to what was happening inside my head – apart from the dream bit.

It all started going downhill from there.

On Derek's next turn he had to do yet another sexual dance, but somehow he had managed to have his foot in-between mine and an arm over my back – _awkward!_

Then I had to take of my white shorts so, like Derek, I was left in my boxers. But I had Derek practically on top of me... The dream had come back full force in my mind and, well, at least I could pass most things off as embarrassment.

It was on Derek's turn that things crashed.

Now, I know that Lydia and Erica had written the majority of the dares and truths, and they were basically in charge of the game. This meant that when they found Derek cheating slightly, he had to do _both_ a dare and a truth – he had to do the truth anyway, the dare was just to make him pay for cheating.

"I feel thirteen all over again." Allison grinned. "Truth or dare first, Derek?"

The look on his face was enough to melt ice, but still he mumbled ' _truth_ ', just to appease the two she-wolves. Even _Derek_ recognised that it was easier just to go along with it, sometimes.

"Really, Erica?!" Allison shrieked, reading the question to herself.

"Oh, just read it." Erica sighed.

Rolling her eyes, Allison leaned back into the couch cushions, refusing to read it out unless Derek promised to stay calm and, you know, not go and destroy any more trees. It took far longer to make him promise that than it should have but, once he did:

"Have you ever had a gay experience?" Allison asked, avoiding looking at Derek with picking out the dare.

"Yes. You ask me any questions on it; I will make you do laps. Move on." Derek answered, calmly.

It made me wonder if it was a yes because of something from years ago, or if it was the couple of kisses that happened between us. I don't know why it gave me such a weird feeling, thinking it was something from years ago... I decided not to put too much thought into it.

Of course, now, it was the dare.

Sighing, Allison glared at Erica, the she-wolf grinning back mischievously and giggling slightly with Lydia.

"Here you go, Erica, you read it." Allison said, holding the piece of paper out.

Even where I was, at the other end of the game, I could tell what it said and my stomach dropped.

"Fine." Erica laughed. "Derek, make out with Stiles."

The actual thing was ' _make out with the person nearest to you_ ', but since I was the one nearest one to him it made sense that she changed it. Of course, before Derek's could say or do anything:

"I'm going to step in here and say no." I said, glancing up from my position. "I refuse to partake in a dare not for me."

"Come on, Stiles. Don't be a spoilsport." Scott called over.

"No."

"For crying out loud." Derek sighed.

Next thing I knew something was attached to my mouth. Now, understandably it surprised me. I shrieked – not my manliness of moments – jumped and slipped in the paint. This, of course, ended in my barrelling into Derek, sending us both crashing into the paint covered Twister mat, still lip locked.

Now, Derek's hands had landed on my sides, which I was hoping was so neither of us would experience any more hurt than that which came with hitting the floor, which mine landed on his chest to break my fall... Yes, this had happened before, but this was the first time it had happened in front of _everyone_.

So, I think it can be forgiven that I bolted with the excuse of having a shower now that I had lost. If I just so happened to stay in my room longer than usual then that was just a coincidence... There was no proof otherwise.

* * *

The next day, I was just happy to get out of the house. Isaac had come to talk to me after the game had finished, he being the only one to understand everything that was going on with me.

I thought that the day was going to go better than the night before – until I got to Art.

It turned out that our teacher was ill, meaning we had a sub. The sub just happened to be Harris. Don't know why; don't know how...it just was. Obviously, you can imagine my reaction to that.

Now, as usually, Harris was being an ass to me, so there was no surprise there.

That was when the blonde girl walked in.

I had noticed she was in my art class only a few days after I had first seen her – when she hid in the middle of the Pack, hiding from Chase. Like me, she kept to herself, sitting as far away from everyone as she could... Today she walked in late, dressed in fluffy pyjamas and some house slippers.

She had some balls, dressing like this for a class that Harris was running... I mean, yeah, we didn't know it was going to be Harris, but still! I couldn't help but smirk slightly as she walked past him to get to her seat at the back on the other side of the room.

Harris had to actually shut his mouth and explain how ' _pyjamas are not suitable wear for an establishment such as this, Miss Campbell!_ '

Wouldn't it be awesome if they were though?

Anyway, so Harris was being the sub from _hell_ , giving me grief whenever he could find something to moan about. It happened all through the lesson and I just sat there and took it – as usual...

About half way through the lesson though, I got the shock of my life.

Now, Harris was, as usual, moaning about me to me, basically saying how useless I was in a way that wouldn't get him fired. I was so close to snapping that I dug my claws into the pals of my hands, when:

"Will you, _please_ , be quiet? Some of us are trying to work here." the blonde girl – whose name I had found out was Samantha (a.k.a Sam) Campbell – sighed, glaring slightly at Harris.

Even though the resulting argument ended with Sam and I having to leave the class, it was _worth it_!

* * *

Now, as it was pretty much the end of the day, Sam and I both sat in the parking lot outside the university, waiting for our rides – Sam not wanting to drive her car and my Jeep deciding she didn't want to work that morning – in an awkward silence.

Silences, especially the awkward ones, had never gone down well with me. I either scratched my arm until it bled, sometimes even after that, or I would spout random facts that nobody else seemed to know...sometimes even both.

Trying to keep both of them out of this situation, I started tapping my foot on the concrete step, attempting to look everywhere but at her. Of course, when the sound my shoe made against the concrete was then being echoed, I glanced over at Sam to find her doing exactly the same...

This was when it started getting weird.

"The line between the two numbers in a fraction is called the vinculum." I rushed, staring down at the ground, foot tapping like crazy.

I heard the sound of air moving as Sam turned her heard, heard the sound of her opening her mouth to say something.

"If you type in fifty-two point three seven six five five two, five point one nine eight three zero three on Google Maps, you can see what is allegedly two guys dragging a dead body into a lake." I said, before she could get a word out.

I didn't need to look over at her to know she was staring at me like a freak – it's what they all did when things like this happened... But I couldn't stop it, it just kept coming.

"The groove located in the middle of the place above your lips is called a 'philtrum'." I ground out through my teeth.

This was when the itch started tingling under my skin, my left hand coming to my right forearm without me registering it my nails – thankfully not claws – starting to pull at the skin there.

"'Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia" is the scientific term for brain freeze."I breathed.

I didn't really know how I knew these facts; I couldn't really remember that well how I actually found out about any of them; they were just... _there_. The same as the itch, I could explain why it happened or why I felt it, I just did. No one could ever seem to understand that.

"The only state that doesn't contain any of the letters in the word "mackerel" is Ohio." I mumbled.

I started pulling harder at the skin on my arm, glancing every few seconds towards the entrance of the university, for the first time _hoping_ that Derek would turn up. Of course, nothing ever happened exactly when you wanted it to.

"A cat's urine glows under a black light." I panicked.

It was then that a hand grabbed my left wrist, stopping me from breaking the skin on my forearm.

 _Derek's hand_.

Again, I had no idea how I knew that, I just did. But, you know, thank God Derek turned up. And, you know, Derek had perfect timing since this was _exactly_ when the rest of the Pack came out.

It was as if Sam had be electrocuted that she jumped up, walking away, muttering something under her breath that was _not_ going to be repeated – though I would admit it made me laugh slightly...

"Stay away from her." Lydia hissed into my ear, grabbing my arm, gently. "Trust me, I know her... She's bad news."

To be honest, I didn't really want to question anything, so I just let it go. But, still, I couldn't help but feel as if something was... _different_ about Sam.

* * *

Friday 11th April – the next day –, I had a day off. My class had been cancelled because of an emergency appointment for one teacher and ' _family issues_ ' for another. So, I decided I would go to the local Gym. Now, most people would be at work or school or whatever, so it wouldn't be busy, which was perfect for me.

Especially after a certain nightmare about two certain people – Gabe and Ben – from the night before. So, you know, I _needed_ to blow off some steam!

I didn't expect to see Sam at the Gym though.

For a moment, I thought she was following me. I thought she was going to be exactly like Gabe and Ben. But she wasn't. She had a girlfriend. While she was gay, Sam wasn't a gay _guy_ , so there were pretty obvious reasons how she couldn't be like them – or Zane for that matter.

But that didn't explain why I saw her everywhere.

Or did it just feel like that because we both just so happened to be at the same places at the same time most days?

Either way, I decided to just ignore her.

The first thing I saw after getting changed was the tread mills. We didn't have them in the training room back at the house and I hadn't been on one in a few years, so of course I was going to be drawn straight to that.

The only problem: I had to remember how to work it...

* * *

Now, as you would find with working out, you usually get rather sweaty after a while. So, you can imagine how it was after an hour and a half... I hadn't taken my shirt off; I never did that in public when other people were around. But the damp fabric was irritating my scars to the point of I thought they could reopen just from the friction...

The only way I could stop it was by taking my shirt off.

It was two hours after I had actually started working out that my shirt came off, sitting on the floor by my water bottle. I couldn't help but glance around every now and then, just to see if anyone was staring and hoping to God they weren't.

I didn't need people asking how I managed to reach my back or why I was such a freak, or some kind of shit like that...

It was as I moved over to the punching bags – yes, it's a particular favourite of mine – that I noticed Sam staring at my scars and tattoos, an unreadable expression on her face. I hated those kinds the most, never being able to tell what someone was thinking, especially when you couldn't catch their scent in a place like this...

"Whatever you have to say, say it." I growled, the emptiness of the Gym allowing me to be as loud as I wanted.

Sam stopped what she was doing on the weights – it was only then that I noticed she was on them – threw her towel around her neck, picked up her water and walked over to me, until she was a comfortable distance away.

"Your scares are beautiful, don't ever forget that." she said, after clearing her throat.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"I see that you are ashamed of them and that's why you tried to cover them. but don't ever forget that each and every one of those scares is another time or incident you survived. You made it through hell; that's something you should be proud of, because they are beautiful. Your tattoos are beautiful. Your body is beautiful... I thought you needed to hear that."

With that, she patted my shoulder and left, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell just happened...


	40. The Art of Abuse

**Chapter 39**

**Stiles**

Saturday, 12th April, I sat in the living room with a sketch pad on my lap. I didn't know what it was but, recently, drawing seemed to relax me. It allowed me to focus on something other than my thoughts, or emotions, or... _whatever._ Drawing seemed to be the thing I went to when I needed something to take my mine off of... _everything_. Well, it felt like everything at times.

Now, I suppose I could have gone upstairs; drawn the view from my window again... But that was getting repetitive. Drawing people, especially when they were unaware, was so much better. You had something different each time, something realistic. They never sat in the _exact_ same position; they never had the _exact_ same facial expression... Something was _always_ different.

After the week I had had, I needed something like this. I needed something that relaxed me. Most of the Pack was outside, enjoying the unusually hot and sunny day, venturing into the forest. Some sat on the porch out the front, while a couple of us sat inside in the nice cool air, provided by one of the most wonderful inventions – air conditioning.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, the coffee table pulled up close to I could use it to lean on as I drew. I was actually wearing shorts this time – burgundy shorts with a baggy, light grey tank top – something I never did... I never liked showing more skin than I had to, especially after Zane... But I had to keep pushing myself. Had to keep trying. No matter _how_ terrifying it was...

I didn't notice I had been sketching Derek as he sat in his armchair, reading a book I had never heard of, until I had to pause to rub out the one mistake I had made so far. I frowned at it for a moment, wondering why I always seemed to go to Derek when I decided to get arty... But, considering how deep I could go with that thought, I decided to say it was just by chance that I drew him. Derek always seemed to be the easiest person to draw. I didn't know why and I didn't know how, he just was. It was kind of scary, actually.

Shrugging slightly, I pushed open the lid to the case of colours I had to my right, on the coffee table. Looking at them all, I noticed how certain pencils had started to shrink because of the frequent use – greens, black, grey... All colours associated with Derek Hale. Again, it was kind of scary.

"I'll get you some more Monday." Derek said, quietly, not looking up from his book.

"You don't need to." I muttered, taking out the colours I needed.

"I know."

That was something I still didn't understand about him. About all of them. Everything they did for me they didn't have to do, yet they still did it, sometimes insisting that they wanted to. I just couldn't understand why. Well, I could, because that was the reason why I did most of the things I did for them. I just didn't understand it when it was someone doing things _for_ me.

"How'd you get into it?" Derek asked, eyes flicking towards me for a second.

"Art classes in first grade. Well, that's when I _really_ got into it." I replied, focusing carefully on what I was doing. "My teacher thought I had a real talent for it, so she gave me this book that taught you how do draw certain things in different ways. From there I've just...expanded. Mom was always wondering how I was so good at it when neither her nor my dad could draw for shit."

In the reflection of the TV, I could see Derek smiling slightly. His smile hadn't changed from when we were kids. It was show a lot less than back then, but it hadn't changed... There were times when I could see snippets of the Derek I used to know, but he had created a wall after the fire, that much was obvious. He was probably better now than he was when the others first met him, but it was still very clear that this was not the same happy-go-lucky Derek I knew.

* * *

Derek had to have known I was drawing him. It had to have been obvious, right? I mean, he was the only one in the room and I kept looking up to make sure I got the details right. He had to have known.

But he didn't say anything if he did.

But, then, what was there to say? Apart from him telling me to stop, because it was annoying or something like that.

He would probably do that one day. One day when they all got sick of me...

Sighing, I shook my head, subconsciously moving a little further away from Derek as I continued with the picture.

"Why?" Derek muttered after a while.

"Why what?" I asked, slowly.

"Why have you been acting different towards me, and only me, since that whole thing with Gabriel and Ben?"

Even though the incident with those two happened a month and four weeks ago, I couldn't help but flinch at the mention of their names. Anytime I heard them out loud it gave me this sinking feeling in the pt of my stomach, making me feel as if they were both right behind me.

It was irrational, yes, but I couldn't help it. It was the exact same feeling I had with Zane and my dad... That feeling that they were both there, watching...waiting... I hated that feeling, one of the things that made me wish I wasn't _here_. And I didn't just mean in the house, I meant anywhere and everywhere.

It was something I wish I could get rid of.

"I don't know what you mean." I mumbled, focusing more on the drawing.

I dragged the sketch pad closer to me, hunching over it even more that before, as Derek sighed and snapped his book shut.

Even though I could hear him, it still surprised me a little when Derek stood up and walked over to the couch I was leaning against, sitting at one end of it, glancing at the drawing before looking to me.

He didn't say anything, just watched me. It was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't all at the same time... I could feel him watching me, could feel his eyes trained on the side of my face. It was a little creepy – not as creepy as Peter though.

"The truth, Stiles." Derek said, quietly.

Sighing, I stopped the movement of the pencil, clenching my eyes shut as tight as I could

"Everyone I get close to goes bad... I don't want that to happen to you." I told him. "I don't want you to change too."

I will admit, I was fairly surprised when Derek didn't answer...but I was ready for the sudden movement of him moving closer, until I was practically leaning against his leg as he continued to read and I continued to finish the picture.

* * *

Sunday, when four of the Betas were at work – Boyd at the bakery, Isaac at the library, Danny at the computer shop, Scott at Deaton's – Peter, Derek and I seemed to be the only ones around. Well, alright, it was quite early for a weekend, so the others were probably still asleep, but still!

For a short while, the three of us had been sitting there in companionable silence... Somehow we went from that silence to me managing to convince them both to make a fort with me, in the living room. Of course, it wasn't as if they could say no – Isaac and Scott weren't the only person who could work the puppy face.

That was why I was upstairs grabbing the duvets and pillows from our rooms – as well as Wolfy – whilst Derek and Peter were arranging the furniture in the living room to the way I had described it. The furniture was being placed in a way so the entrance of the fort would be facing towards the TV and the ceiling fan would be placed directly in the centre. The blankets would be hooked over the fan blades to create a canopy, whilst the base of the fort would be covered with the duvets and the pillows would be placed to create extra cushioning from the floor.

I hadn't built a fort in a _long_ while... It was quite fun making one now.

"I remember the last time we did this there was a thunderstorm." Peter told me as the three of us got comfortable inside the fort. "You were five; spending the night with us, whilst your mother was assisting Talia and Oliver with some business or other. Laura and Cora were asleep upstairs with the rest of the family... You two were the only other ones awake."

"We stayed up all night with you telling us all these stories about other Packs that you and mom had met." Derek nodded with a hint of a smile of his face.

"Why does it feel like I was wrong when I thought I had only met you guys, like, five times?" I asked, frowning.

Derek and Peter were silent for a while. They gave me a look that made me believe that I was missing something and, yeah, maybe I was. It happened a lot after dad started getting violent and I had first gotten drunk – some of my best memories started to fade, being replaced with pain and fear.

"Stiles, you and your mother visited us at least once every month, sometimes a little more." Peter said, slowly. "You saw us a lot more than just five times, my boy."

And, ok, yeah...that wasn't really expected.

"Looks like we have _a lot_ of catching up to do..." I huffed.

* * *

The TV was on a random channel, the volume down low as we spoke. Well, by ' _we_ ' I mean Peter and Derek talked as I listened. They told me about every time – that they could remember – that my mom and I had visited them, when we lived in Beacon Hills. We would come on birthdays, visit around the holidays... We came to celebrations!

It was a shame I didn't remember them, because the majority of the memories sounded...well, they just sounded so _nice_. I didn't have a lot of nice memories... I said as much to Derek and Peter – I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Derek had shifted closer after I had said that, until our shoulders were brushing slightly.

"You'll make new memories. With all of us." Derek said.

"But I want those ones back." I sighed, sadly.

"Maybe you will, one day." Peter mused. "You may have to be a little patient.

I nodded, looking down at the duvets on the floor, creating the base of our fort. I hated that I didn't remember over half of what they were telling me, I hated that my memories had been taken from me...

"Do you remember Derek's tenth birthday?" Peter asked, slowly.

Grinning, I was happy to admit that, yes, I did remember that day.

_**FLASHBACK: Thursday, November 7th 1998 – Stiles' POV – 4 year old Stiles** _

_Soon, we were pulling up to the house. I liked the Hale house, it was big and nice. As soon as the car stopped, I wriggled out of my seat and jumped out of the car, all before momma had even gotten her seat belt on. Momma took the camera and present from me after she got out of the car, taking my hand as we walked towards the house._

_"Claudia, Genim." Talia smiled, opening the front door. "We're glad you both could make it."_

_"We wouldn't miss this for anything." momma told her._

_"Exactly!" I grinned._

_"Well, come on in." Talia grinned._

_I liked Talia, she was nice. But she could get very angry when she wanted too, and because she was an Alpha werewolf her eyes turned red! It was scary and awesome, all at the same time!_

_Walking into the living room, I saw Derek standing by the arm of the couch – the one furthest away from me. Perfect. As quietly as I could – after taking my sneakers off – I climbed onto the couch, creeping up behind Derek. I was standing on the arm of couch, behind Derek, about to jump... When he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and away from the couch, keeping a hold of me._

_"HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY, DER!" I yelled, making all the wolves in the room flinch. "Whoops, sorry."_

_Derek, as always when I forgot about werewolf super hearing, laughed._

_"Thanks, Gen." Derek grinned, hugging me, still not putting me down._

_"How do you cope with going to school on your birthday?!" I asked, in a loud whisper type voice...thing. "I would die!"_

_"It's not that bad. Sure, would be better if I didn't have to go, but it's fine."_

_"Weird..."_

_"Your face if weird."_

_"_ _Your_ _face is weird!"_

_Derek just kept on grinning. I liked Derek's smile. But I also liked squishing Derek's face... which is what I did..._

_"Big improvement baby bro!" Laura called over._

_"Shut up, Laura!" Derek called back, still grinning._

_Laura walked out of the living room, ignoring her brother. I just found it funny. Always had._

_A few minutes later – Derek still hadn't put me down, not that I minded – Derek's dad Oliver walked over to us. He was basically a taller and older version of Derek – same eyes, same hair... It was weird... Just like Derek, Oliver ruffled my hair as he put his other hand on Derek's shoulder._

_"Hey, boys." Oliver grinned. "You both alright?"_

_"Yeah, we're ok dad." Derek nodded._

_"Yeah!" I grinned, throwing a fist up into the air._

_"Good. Derek, your mother wants a quick word with you." Oliver said._

_Derek nodded, making to move to the kitchen._

_"I don't think Stiles will have much fun in there." Oliver added._

_Talia and Derek were the only Hale's left that called me Genim anymore, the others taking to calling me Stiles. At least we knew they all meant me. Derek looked to me, almost like he was thinking about leaving me there._

_"No, I'll go." I said quickly, holding on to Derek tighter._

_Derek smiled a little, looking back to his dad._

_"Ok, you take your Mate with you." Oliver chuckled, walking away._

_Derek and I looked to each other, a little confused as to why Oliver kept calling us 'Mates', before shrugging and going into the kitchen._

_All Talia did was remind Derek actually talk to people – not just me. She said he could take me with him if he really had to, which we both agreed that yes he did, but he had to talk to other people. It's not like Derek and I had to go very far, people were always coming up and talking to us. Especially Laura and Cora. But Laura and Cora_ _always_ _talked to Derek... They kind of_ _had_ _to..._

_Derek did talk to other people, not a lot though... He would talk to them for a little, and then he would go talk to someone else or they would. I didn't really pay attention though. It was boring some of the conversations Derek had with people, it wasn't fun having to be quiet for a long time... I think that's why Derek didn't talk with them a lot._

_That's how we found ourselves outside, after Derek had talked to everyone. We didn't sit on the porch like we normally did; instead we sat underneath one of the trees._

_"Why are we out here, Der?" I asked, leaning back to look at him, the top of my head on his chest. "It's your party!"_

_Derek sighed, grinning, poking my nose. My eyes went all funny – cross eyed, daddy called it – staring at his finger._

_"I know it is, Gen." Derek told me. "But I see all of them every day. Sure, I love them and everything, but I like you better."_

_"I like you better too." I grinned. "You're my snugly puppy wolf."_

_"Why do you insist on calling me that, Gen?"_

_"'Cause it's true!"_

_Derek didn't have a chance in winning... Good thing he backed down, isn't it? I turned round to face him, crawling closer. I leant forward, hugging my all time bestest friend, wrapping my arms around his neck. Lots of the wolves –even Derek – did this thing where they nuzzle each other...mommy said I picked that up from them, so it wasn't_ _my_ _fault when I did it to Derek..._

_"Happy birthday, Der." I whispered._

_"Cheers, Gen." Derek whispered back, tightening his arms around me._

_Birthdays were awesome!_

_**(Sometime later)** _

" _I'll pick you up tomorrow, baby. You be a good boy for Talia and Oliver." momma told me._

" _I'm_ always _a good boy." I grinned._

 _Sometimes, if I was_ really _lucky, I got to stay at the Hale house for the night... It always seemed to be Derek's birthday that I was allowed to._

 _Derek still hadn't let me down, which had some people saying that I was '_ forming an unhealthy relationship _', with the wolf and that it should be '_ put to a stop _' before it got '_ even more out of hand _'... Of course, those people weren't part of the Pack and didn't know us._

 _Besides, if they didn't want this happening, then they_ really _should have introduced us._

" _Yeah, I suppose you are." momma laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Love you."_

" _Love you." I shouted, waving as she got into the car._

_It was only when momma's car was gone that we went back inside. Even in there Derek didn't put me down. I wouldn't have let go, even if he tried to._

_It was late, so Derek and I went upstairs straight away – we wouldn't go to sleep, but just in case we did at least we'd be on a comfy bed instead of a couch or the floor. I always slept in Derek's bed, so they never had to bring an extra one in, make up the guest bedroom or friend a sleeping bag – or something. All they did was make sure there were enough blankets._

" _Der, will you always remember me?" I whispered as we lay in his bed, turning the light out._

" _Of course I will; you're my Gen." Derek whispered back. "I love you too much to forget about you."_

" _Love you, Der."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to: Sunday, April 13th 2014** _

"You two were _always_ inseparable." Peter chuckled. "When you were still a baby, Stiles, you would always scream if someone took you away from Derek and you weren't going home. You always seemed to know."

"I just enjoyed being a pain in everyone's ass." I grinned.

"You weren't a pain." Derek argued, immediately.

Peter raised an eyebrow slightly at his nephew, an amused smirk on his face as Derek glared at him.

Hales were strange...

* * *

It was Monday, in Art – the last lesson of the day – where we had a substitute teacher yet again. Thankfully, it _wasn't_ Harris, but this one still hated me – admittedly, not as much as Harris. Everything was going fine – everyone was getting on with it, our sub was leaving me alone and I was staying quiet...

But then we got to the end of the lesson.

We all knew another project was coming up. What we didn't know was it was starting that day.

And we had to pair up.

Now, you know, we're university students so, obviously, we could handle the simple task of picking our own partner. Yes, no one would _want_ to work with me, but still... Well, that's what I _thought_ anyway.

"But not _you_ , Mr Stilinski. You will be working with Miss Campbell." Mr Richardson – our sub – muttered. "And, no, _Sam_ you can't do this project alone."

Glancing over at the blonde, I noticed her narrowed eyes. She had gone to say something, but the bell had cut her off before she could even begin. I guess that must have been annoying, having ADHD – _it was obvious to tell she had it; it was all over her scent, as well as the Adderall_.

Now, like I said, this was the last lesson of the day. This meant that Sam and I could, either, go our separate ways _or_ work on the project. Of course, neither of us wanted to bring that up.

We were silent all the way from the room to our lockers and from our lockers to my Jeep. It was only then that the two of us stopped and actually looked at each other. Sam was shorter than most – definitely shorter than me –, hadshort, blonde hair with long bangs blonde hair and blue eyes, now I actually looked at her. I suppose she would be what people would classify as ' _pretty_ ' – though, surely, everyone was in their own way – so I guess that's why people mistook her for that stereotypical dumb blonde, weak girl thing. Of course, seeing how she handled Chase, people were very wrong.

"So, I guess we should make time for this." she sighed. "I'm free, pretty much, all the time."

"Same." I muttered.

"I have the house to myself at the moment; my girlfriend's out for the day. We could work there."

Now, I would have been wary about this anyway because, hello, I don't know this person. But after everything with Ben and everything that happened with him at his place...I just started to pain internally.

I don't know what it was, but something must have tipped her off because, next thing I knew:

"Ok, ok, we'll go to your place." she grumbled. "But Charlie too the car, so I need a ride."

* * *

That's pretty much how I ended up with Sam as my project partner, in my Jeep, on the way home.

The whole ride was uncomfortably tense and silent, her heart rate steadily picking up as we got closer to the house. By the time I had actually parked my Jeep outside the house; her heart was pounding so much I thought I was standing with my ear to a kick drum as someone hit it as hard as they could.

With my hearing as good as it was – _tank you fox and wolf..._ – it was easy to tell that the others were happy about that.

"So, where's your roo..." Sam started.

"You can work in the living room, where we can...keep an eye on you both." Peter interrupted, walking out of the kitchen.

I think everyone sensed the saddening of Sam's mood, even if she nodded along with what Peter said, following me as I walked into the aforementioned room. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, towards the fireplace, whilst Sam sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, further towards the door, the coffee table pulled closer towards us, our bags forming a barrier between us.

There was silence as we both took out our supplies. I think it was a silent agreement that we would be planning it all out in our art books before actually setting to work on the project, just so we knew _exactly_ how it was going to work.

But, first, we actually had to talk.

"I had an idea." Sam mumbled, quietly, glancing at my quickly before turning back to her book. "I made a... rough sketch, but I thought this could look quite cool."

"I think that could work." I nodded, leaning over a tiny bit to look.

Now, our project was on abuse – any type of it, as long as it was abuse. Sam's sketch already started to reflect that. She was right, it was a rough sketch, but I grasped the general idea... We would use our picture of all different mediums – drawings, photos, paintings, etc – and arrange them into the form of a girl and a guy, representing how different abusive situations could make up a person.

It was an interesting idea, one where I could put in my personal experiences without it being too obvious...

"Could... Could I add something to that?" I asked, slowly.

Sam just nodded, not speaking anymore than she had to... I knew the feeling.

"Words could be painted around them, to represent the verbal abuse." I said. "So we have the physical and verbal on the inside, verbal on the out... Like they're surrounded."

"We could do that." Sam agreed.

Well, this was going _far_ easier than I expected it to...

* * *

Now, even though Sam seemed to be _really_ getting into the project – kept talking about, getting really excited about it – she still started to shit closer to the door, looking around as if something or someone was going to attack any moment.

Watching her, it made me wonder if that's what I was like when I first moved into the house in September.

She kept working, but she just kept shuffling and looking skittishly around the room. Her heart beat increased dramatically and she mumbled things under her breath so quietly that even I couldn't hear what she was saying!

In the end, I just dragged my laptop out of my back, putting my playlist on so it wasn't so quiet.

"All Time Low." Sam said, immediately.

"What?" I blinked.

"All Time Low, the band."

It took me a moment to process what she said, blinking a couple of times before it actually sunk in enough for me to reply.

"Barely anyone that hears my playlist knows this band. How do you?" I demanded.

"They're awesome, why wouldn't I?" she countered. "Can't say I'm surprised you like it."

"No one ever is. It's the rest of the stuff I listen to people are surprised with."

"Try me."

That was, literally, how we ended up forgetting about our project for the next half hour to an hour, talking about music and bands, trying to surprise each other with the stuff we listened to. I guess with the fact both of us had been judged, near enough, our whole live, we had learned to be open minded.

I was _very_ surprised that she had a similar taste in music to me, though...

It was literally after I had that thought that Sam's phone started ringing. She frowned at it for a while before she actually picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, cautiously.

" _Oh my God, you're alright! Fuck, Sam, I was worried sick!"_ the voice from the other end of Sam's phone rushed. _"I thought you were hurt or had been kidnapped or...or..._ something _! Where even are you?!"_

"Babe... Babe, calm down, it's not like London, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

" _Samantha Deanna Campbell, tell me where you are!"_

"I'm at the Hale house – the burnt out place I took you after we started dating. They rebuilt it. I'm working on a project with someone from my art class."

For a moment, there was silence on both sides of the phone, giving me a chance to see the looks on the faces of the Pack, seeing the looks on confusion on their faces – looks I was probably matching right now.

Of course, the silence on the phone never seemed to last long.

" _And you couldn't call or text to let me know?"_ the other girl – Charlie – asked, quietly, sounding tired and panicked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know we would start today." Sam whispered. "But, Babe, I promise, I'm fine. Everything's alright."

" _I'm coming to get you."_

"Ok, that's fine. How far away are you?"

" _Couple of minutes."_

"I'll see you soon. Love you."

" _Love you."_

Sam started to pack up as soon as the call ended, starting to say how she was sorry. I stopped her before she even finished the first sentence.

"It's fine. We've done a lot today, anyway." I told her.

* * *

Charlie – taller than Sam, red long thick hair and quite pretty emerald green eyes, though I preferred Derek's – pulled up in her car not long after the call had ended. The red head cam running up to her shorter girlfriend with a pale, tear stained face, running straight into Sam and hugging her tightly.

Sam returned the just as tight, rubbing the girl's back and whispering in her ear to calm her down, kissing her cheek at random points.

Derek was standing by the door whilst I sat on the steps of the porch and, looking back at him, I could tell by the look on his face that he was questioning what the two had been through if they were like this, just like I was.

I could visibly see Charlie shaking as she hung onto Sam for dear life, appearing to not want to let go. It took a lot to calm her down, but Sam seemed to know exactly what to do and what to say to help the process.

I was surprised that, when she was sure Charlie was calm and collected; Sam actually introduced me to her girlfriend. Of course, understandably, Charlie was quite embarrassed with having an audience for her ' _melt down_ '.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, I just get...panicky." Charlie mumbled, blushing slightly.

Sam smiled softly at the sight, sliding her arm around her girlfriend's waist and dragging her closer, something I wouldn't have related to her without seeing it as I did now.

"No worries." I shrugged. "We got more than enough done today, anyway."

"I'll make sure to let you know next time... Promise." Sam told her. "But for now, I'm ready for home."

"You and me both." Charlie laughed. "It was nice meeting you, Stiles."

"Yeah, you two." I muttered, heading back in as they pulled away from the house.

Something told me they would be sticking around for a while.


	41. Charlie and Sam - THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!

**Chapter 40**   

**Stiles**

Over the next few days, Sam and I had started to get along, started to get a little more comfortable with each other, getting to know each other. We had worked on our project every single day since we were first given it and, now, on Saturday, April 19th, we had gotten a good chunk done – it would definitely be finished by April 28th.

Anyway, so, it was Saturday and Sam was due to be over at, around, three in the afternoon. Now, since we had time, we all – _Derek_ – thought it would be the best time for us all to train. So that's what we were doing after lunch.

It had been a while since we had done a group training session, so it was quite nice to finally be able to do it all together.

As we walked into the training room, Jackson and Scott were already at each other, trying to throw the other across the room. It was always funny to watch, especially since those two were quite good friends – which was surprising after everything I had been told had happened before their Pack fully came together.

I had once asked what happened for them to pull their heads out of their asses, to make them come together. None of them had an answer, all saying that it was probably just time and the right Big Bad making an appearance at the right time.

Very quickly, everyone was yelling out ideas of what would could start off with – some wanting to do two on two straight away, some wanting to do a game of capture the flag where an actual _person_ was the flag... There were many ideas.

Of course, Derek made the executive decision on all of us warming up _first_ before we went onto anything that potentially hurt the human, or hurt us supernatural beings, for a period of time.

Right away, I made my way over to the punch bags, stretching my arms out and cracking my knuckles before I started hitting it.

This went on for about an hour, until we heard the doorbell go.

"I'll get it." I muttered, wiping my face with a towel before jogging towards the door.

It was strange. It was one o'clock and we weren't expecting anybody until three. So, obviously, I proceeded with caution.

I slowed down to a steady walk when I got closer to the door, stopping to take a glance through the peephole. Frowning, I opened it.

"You're early." I said as I opened the door to reveal Sam. "Why are you early?"

"Why are you so sweaty?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked first."

Sam rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face as she walked in and placed her bags by the door as I closed it behind her.

"I needed something to do so I thought I swing by now." Sam explained. "Your turn."

"We're training." I shrugged. "How else do you think we take on assholes like Chase?"

I should have expected what was coming what I saw that glint in Sam's eyes.

* * *

"No, not happening." Derek protested, arms crossed and standing in front of the Pack.

"Why the hell not?" Sam questioned.

"Because I don't trust you."

Sighing, I rubbed at the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, just wishing _one_ of them would give in already. It felt like this argument had been going on for hours when, in reality, it had only been a few minutes.

"God, you sound like a bunch on Kindergarteners going ' _you can't play with us_ '! Do you know how _childish_ this is?! " I groaned. "Sam has to be here anyway, so we can work on our project – it won't do any harm for her to train with us too."

The look of surprise on Sam's face would have been funny if I wasn't so annoyed with all the _bickering_! I mean, honestly, you wouldn't have thought that Derek was twenty five – almost twenty six – or that Peter was thirty five, or that the rest of them were in university.

Derek and Peter didn't seem too impressed either, while the rest looked as if I had betrayed them... I didn't like those looks.

"Besides, we know each other's techniques... It could be interesting." I added, staring at the ground.

It was my turn to be surprised when Derek, begrudgingly, agreed, much to the horror of everyone else. Of course, Sam looked quite smug, but smartly refrained from saying anything.

After Derek got everyone to stop their moaning, Sam followed me over to the punch bags – I suppose that, even though we weren't exactly friends, she felt better staying near me than anyone else. Whilst Sam took one bag, I took the other, both of us seeming to be in a silent competition on who could kick the shit out of it the most.

Dare I say it, but it was... _fun_. I never thought of using that word to describe anything that wasn't to do with the Pack but, obviously, I was mistaken. Sam was competitive, pushing herself like she had something to prove, just like me. By the look on her face, I suppose she realised that too, which just made it all the more fun for the pair of us.

"Not too shabby, Campbell." I grinned.

"Could say the same to you, Stilinski." Sam smirked.

As we both worked harder on the punch bags, I couldn't help but over hear Derek telling the Pack to hold back on their strength and claws with the one on ones, less they give away their secret. I mean, think about it, if Sam found out she could run screaming about monsters. Although, something in the back of my mind was saying that maybe she wouldn't, maybe she already knew...

But how could she know?

* * *

When we got around to doing one-on-one, Sam went first, surprisingly. She was up against Lydia, the strongest out of the girls, having lasted the longest out of the three of them when I first trained with them on the day I decided to move in.

At first, they were both evenly matched. It was an interesting fight and I was surprised that Sam was able to hold her own against Lydia. Then again, I was surprised when _anyone_ could hold their own against Lydia.

And it was _definitely_ surprising when Sam ended up kicking Lydia's ass. I mean, few people in our group could beat Lydia – me being one of them – so for someone outside of our circle to do that? Well, that was a bit of an eye-widener.

"Can I take three at a time?" Sam asked, breathlessly, turning to Derek.

For a split second, Derek's eyes went as wide as an anime character's, bulging out of his head. It disappeared fast, a smirk replacing the shock. Frowning at the Alpha wolf, I couldn't figure out what was going through his mind.

But I didn't have to wait for long.

"Fine. Why not?" he shrugged.

"I bet she's used to three at a time." Jackson muttered just too loudly.

Sam tensed slightly, slowly turning to Jackson, a small glare set in her eyes.

"Him." she said. "I want him. Anybody else?"

Looking around, nobody else seemed to want to volunteer. Well, that or they were seizing her up, trying to figure out her weakest points to give them the upper hand. I always thought that was the stupidest thing to do. I mean, in an _actually_ battle, when you're fighting for your life, you don't have time to stop and size up your enemy, you just _fight_.

You learnt as you went on with the fight.

"Yeah, sure." I grinned.

"No." Sam barked, quickly.

Blinking slightly, I tilted my head to the side. That had kind of hurt.

"Why?" I asked, _definitely_ not _pouting, no matter what Lydia or Erica say._

"One, I don't want to hurt you because of reasons. Two, they would probably kill me along with your guard dog over there glaring at me with murder eyebrows." Sam told me, ticking them off on her fingers and gesturing to Derek on the second point with a nod of her head. "And, three, if you get trapped under me I do _not_ want you having a panic attack... Or throw me across the room."

And, yeah, Sam actually cared.

If I needed something to let me know that she was definitely _not_ like Gabriel or Ben, then this was _so_ the thing. I guess the Pack were surprised by her list, all of them seeming a bit taken aback by her reasons – not that she went into detail on the first one.

I just hoped that, maybe, they'd ease off of her a little – _wishful thinking, I know_.

"Fine." Derek nodded. "Erica, Danny, you go with Jackson against Sam."

"Well, this is going to be fun." Sam smirked.

Before the mock fight started, Sam had handed Peter a timer, telling him to start it when the fight started and to stop it once it finished.

Of course, it was over fairly quickly, Sam having thrown all three of them to the ground – which was how we got someone ' _out_ '.

Now, Sam beating Lydia was surprising, but Sam up against three Betas? Well, that was...well, there were no words for that. We all knew she wasn't anything supernatural – her scent would have given her away or she would have accidentally let it shown when she got pissed off or scared. But that still left the question of: what the hell was she?

As soon and Sam got Jackson on the floor – the last one standing – she ran up to Peter, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What's my time?!" she rushed, jumping on the spot.

Peter turned the timer around, twenty two seconds standing out clearly – that was kind of inhuman.

"Damn it! Seven seconds slower." Sam groaned. "Who's next?"

* * *

Training went on until, about, half three, so Sam and I started working on our project a little later than intended – especially after showers and everything. Now, considering how everyone acted with Sam, it was easier to allow her to use my en suite to shower, whilst I waited for her downstairs.

It was the easiest thing to do.

Sam was out, dressed and downstairs quickly, grabbing her bag she had left by the door before walking into the living room, chucking a bag each to Isaac and me – we being the only ones in the living room.

"Doughnuts, just for you two." Sam explained when she saw our questioning looks. "Everybody loves doughnuts."

And, yeah, that was true – especially when they were jelly filled.

"Right, shall we get started?" I asked as Sam made her way to the coffee table, to sit on the floor like me.

"Of course." she grinned. "I drew a few ideas last night, mind looking them over?"

"Only if you do the same for mine."

So we swapped sketch pads, flipping through the pages and looking over what the other had drawn.

Sam was very talented. It was obvious that she didn't think so, always keeping her work out of the eyes of our classmates, only showing it when it was absolutely necessary – like now. But she was definitely one of the best, in my opinion.

I was pulled into her work so much that I didn't realise what else was in the sketch book I had given her, but Sam let me know soon enough.

"You draw portraits." she said, flipping through the end of the book.

My head snapped up glancing over to the book she had in her hands. Sure enough, she was looking at the more recent portraits I had of the Pack... And of Sam herself.

"You drew me?" she added, slowly.

"I prefer drawing people." I murmured. "When I first moved in here, I couldn't stop drawing everyone... I doesn't even register that I'm drawing people until I'm halfway through it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's really good..."

"Of course it is, Stiles drew it." Isaac stated before jumping up and leaving for the kitchen.

Sam smiled slightly at that, glancing behind her to see Isaac closing the living walking out of the room. She shook her head a little bit, furrowing her eyebrows before turning back to me.

"You've got good friends." she told me.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." I agreed, smiling.

* * *

As we worked, we put on my playlist from my laptop – thankfully we had a similar taste in music. Of course, Sam seemed to be guessing every song within the first few bars of the song.

I don't think she knew she was doing half the time, almost like she was muttering to herself just a little too loudly. So I thought I'd have a little fun and...test her. I mean, I had a lot of random songs in a lot of languages on my laptop – I knew a few more than just Archaic Latin and Greek.

" _Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona."_

" _Enrique Iglesias, Juan Luis Guerra - Cuando Me Enamoro."_

" _Prince Royce – Darte un Beso."_

" _Edith Piaf – La Vie En Rose, English version of course."_

" _Moulin Rouge – Lady Marmalade. Didn't think you'd like that."_

Those were only a few songs I played. And she guessed all of them right within the first few seconds of the song starting.

I was... _amazed_ , to say the least. I mean, I hadn't met anyone that knew the same music as me. Sam was the first person I had met that actually knew these songs, without me having to introduce them to the songs myself.

I had actually found someone who connected with music like I did – I couldn't help but grin at that.

As _Monster_ by _Skillet_ played, both Sam and I started singing quietly to ourselves as soon as the chorus kicked in. Words couldn't describe the happiness I felt. I guess the others must have picked up on that fact, since I heard ten pairs of feet make their way into the living room.

As they walked in, I looked up and grinned for a moment, continuing to sing along, before turning back to the project.

It was strange how, now I was comfortable with the ten of them, I could easily forget that they were there.

"Do you know _Hero_ by _Skillet_ , too? Or is it just this one?" I asked.

"Of course, I know _Hero_." Sam scoffed.

"What about _Comatose_ and _Awake and Alone_?"

"Obviously."

"What about: _Picture Perfect_ and _One For the Money_ by _Escape the Fate_?"

"Yes."

I nodded for a moment, taking it all in for a moment, still grinning. Surely there had to be _some_ songs she didn't know.

"What about..." I started.

"Babe, stop!" Sam laughed, interrupting me. "I'm trying to work."

We both stopped then. Sam turned to me with a panicked look on her face, as my eyes went a little wide. For a moment, everything was silent, the two of us just staring at each other. All I could think of was the three twats that used to call me that and, suddenly, I was starting to panic.

But she wasn't like them. I mean, for one, she was a _she_ ; two, she was a lesbian. But it still filled me with dread.

"So..." Sam muttered, clearing her throat, turning back to the work. "This art, am I right?"

It was a silent agreement that we were both going to forget her slip of the tongue.

I found out before Sam left, a while later, that it was because she was so used to saying it to Charlie it had just slipped out. I was sure we could move past that moment.

* * *

It was quite late on Sunday night when I texted Sam. We had been on texting terms for a few days now – not that the Pack liked that very much – so it was easy to get hold of her. I didn't think that Sam would actually be awake, but I had to take a chance.

 _ **Sunday, April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 11:09pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Hey. You up?_

I placed my cell phone back onto the table beside my bed, lying back down on my mattress, staring up at the shadow my fan created whilst my bedside lamp was on. I thought that I was going to be awake, on my own, now – thinking that I could just carry on with art. I never expected my phone to start vibrating.

Picking it up, I was quite surprised to find that Sam had replied.

 _ **Sunday, April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 11:14pm –**_ **Sam:** _Yeah. What you doing up so late?_

 _ **Sunday, April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 11:15pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Nightmares..._

 _ **Sunday, April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 11:20pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Sam?_

 _ **Sunday, April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 11:28pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Sam? You still awake?_

She didn't reply.

And, wow, some friend, right?

Well... Were we friends? I mean, sure we hung out, but that was because we were partners on the project. Thought we did have _a lot_ in common. I guess I couldn't really class us as ' _friends_ '... Acquaintances, maybe?

Oh, I didn't know.

I went downstairs, deciding it would be easier to do some art work down there. I didn't expect though, as soon as I got down there, exactly fifteen minutes after I had sent Sam the text saying I was awake because of nightmares, for there to be a knock at the door.

Just like Saturday morning, I walked to the door slowly, looking out of the peephole to see who it was.

I got quite a shock when I saw who it was.

"Why do you always seem to be on the other side of this door, when I open it?" I laughed, fully seeing Sam on the doorstep, hands full of pizza and video games.

"I thought you could use some company." she shrugged. "I always find company to be best after I have a nightmare, so you're stuck with me, dude."

"And I have to put up with the pizza and games too? How will I ever survive?"

"Quit the sarcasm and let me in. It's freezing out here."

Yeah, I think Sam and I were well on our way to being friends – hopefully she would actually _stay_ a friend.

Sam set the pizza down on the coffee table placing the cases for the video games in a stack on the side of it. I told her to pick one, whilst I arranged everything to make a little nest and grabbed drinks and some other things.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later, I heard a thrumming heartbeat, the scent of panic coming from the hallway.

" _What the fuck are you doing in my house?"_ Derek's voice growled from the hallway.

Quickly looking around the living room and seeing that Sam's stuff had been packed up, I came to the conclusion on who he was talking to rather quickly.

Scrambling up to my feet, I stumbled out of the living room, skidding slightly as I hit the tiled floor. As soon as I was out of the living room and turned to my right, I found Derek pinning Sam to the wall, the whole Pack standing behind him, glaring at her intensely.

"Derek. Derek, it's ok!" I rushed. "She came for me; I let her in last night. Let her go!"

Even though he did as I said, it didn't stop from him giving Sam dirty looks as she shuffled in place, staring at the floor.

Walking over to her, I made sure to keep a little distance, making sure not to touch her. She glanced up at me slightly, giving a shaky smile, gripping the handle to her bag – didn't realise she brought it with her – tightly.

"I am _so_ sorry." I told her.

"Don't be. They were just protecting their family." Sam replied, glancing at Derek every now and again. "I was an unknown threat; it's ok, Stiles. Besides, isn't it you that wants people to stop apologising for something they had nothing to do with?"

Even though she was calm, it was obvious that she was more than just a little frazzled... Just like everyone else was getting really confused.

"See you in art later, Stiles." Sam said as she left, closing the door behind her.

As the door shut and we heard Sam's car pulling away – well, Charlie's car, Sam was just borrowing it for a while – I turned around to face everyone. They all seemed a little pleased with themselves for a moment – until they saw the look on my face.

"Can you _please_ stop trying to scare Sam away?" I pleaded. "If you didn't realise, I need her to get a good grade in this project. _And_ there's the fact that I'm actually getting along with her. As much as you guys mean to me, I would like at least _one_ friend outside of the ten of you!"

"We're trying to _protect_ you." Derek growled.

"THAT WAS THE EXCUSE ZANE USED BEFORE I KNEW WHAT AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE HE WAS!"

With that, I stormed passed them all, back up to my room to have a shower and get changed to go to the university.

I know it was kind of a low blow, but it was true. Zane isolated me from everybody – not that it was hard – so I only had him left. So I could only go to him. So I couldn't go to anyone and get help.

Of course, he never expected me to jump in my Jeep and run.

* * *

It took some persuading during art class for Sam to come back to the house with me, to continue the project. She was reluctant, with was understandable, but she agreed when I told her I would leave her alone with any of them.

For the time being, that was the best way to go about it.

She told me she would be at the house in, a maximum of, an hour. Sam was knocking on the door within forty five minutes. Of course, I didn't expect her to be carrying coffee for everyone. As she handed the takeaway cups from our favourite coffee place out to everyone, I noticed that she had gotten _every_ order right. Scott and Isaac had hot chocolate of course, and Peter had orange juice as well as coffee.

Sam rambled on about how she didn't know whether or not Peter would want coffee or orange juice, so got him both, but that he didn't have to drink it and she would just take it home... She just kept going and going – briefly I wondered if that was what I was like.

"How'd you get it?" Derek demanded, cutting off Sam's ramblings harshly.

If he saw my glares, he ignored them completely.

"I tried all the coffee shops, but none of them would let me in." she explained, getting really red and bouncing slightly. "So I paid some homeless guy off, because he needed the cash."

As I led Sam into the living room, I couldn't help but laugh as Sam started to clean little bits of dust off of the TV screen and straightening coasters. I already knew about her OCD as well as her ADHD, so it was obvious that it was going to show up at some point. Besides, ADHD and coffee? Bad mix.

I was asking Sam a few questions about our project and she answered each one quickly, as if she had already planned on what she was going to say. Of course she didn't stay still as she spoke, continuing to walk around and bounce on her heels.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Peter asked, irritably. "The whole pitcher?"

"Is five cups the whole pitcher or... Yeah, I'm really not supposed to drink coffee, so sh! It helps me wake up." Sam replied, blinking fast.

I just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Charlie came to pick Sam up at, around, five, actually coming inside the house this time. I was the first to notice her out of Sam and me, but Sam was working intently on her biggest piece at the time.

Charlie smiled and waved slightly before turning loving eyes to her girlfriend, giggling quietly to herself.

"Wow, I thought you'd be racing to my car by now." Charlie teased, leaning against the door frame.

"Why would I do that?" Sam murmured, lightly, as if she wasn't really paying attention.

I watched as Charlie rolled her eyes, straightening up and walking further into the living room, to stand nearer Sam.

"Well, something interesting arrived today." Charlie laughed, smugly. "Series three of Sherlock?"

Charlie dropped the pencil in her hand, head snapping up to Charlie and eyes going wide.

"Really?! OH my God, YES!" she squealed – yes, you read that right. "Bye, Stiles, gotta go."

Sam started stuffing everything into her bag.

"Never had _you_ pegged for a fangirl." Isaac and Peter muttered.

"I am _not_ a fangirl!" Sam blushed as Charlie laughed.

"Oh, really?" Charlie giggled. "Yet you had to pause the last two series at least a million times, screaming about feels and how John and Sherlock _obviously_ love each other?"

"They do!" Sam and I both yelled, the pair of us turning to each other, grinning for a moment.

Of course, that moment broke when Sam grabbed Charlie's hand and muttered a ' _don't assume things about me_ ' as she stormed out, tugging Charlie with her.

I found out that Sam and I had more in common the more time we spent with each other. I didn't know if it was creepy or awesome.

* * *

As I got to know Sam, I also got to know Charlie. Really well, actually. I had gone to Charlie's shop a couple of times and she taught me a few things. Of course, even though I had gotten close to the girls, I never expected them to ask me _this_.

You see, Charlie's mom – Jenny – her dad – David – and her younger – seventeen-year-old – sister Lizzy had come in from North Dakota to visit. Now, Charlie's family was _extremely_ homophobic and the girls had come to me, begging me to be Charlie's fake boyfriend.

" _Please_." Charlie had begged, desperation in her eyes. "You would be, literally, saving my life."

I didn't want to do it... I had pretended at being straight far too much; it just wasn't me. But, at what Charlie said, it reminded me of my dad. It reminded me of how bad it could get with him. I couldn't let someone as sweet as Charlie – yeah, hadn't known her for long, but that was how sweet she was – go through that.

"Give me your address and I'll meet by round by eight – I still need to cook for everyone back at the house." I had told them, readying myself for the hug I knew I was going to get from Charlie.

Sam had text me the address so I had it ready for when I was driving later that evening.

Of course, the Pack was _not_ happy about my dinner plans when I got home – on Tuesday, April 22nd. They didn't like I was spending time with those two, alone, full stop. Of course, they had yet to realise _why_ had agreed and I wasn't mentioning it any time soon.

I wanted to see if they came to the conclusion all on their own.

Not that they did, though. They just all continued to bitch and whine about the only other people, apart from them, to actually be cool with me and not because they want to get in my pants – thank God!

After a while of their moaning, and after I made them all dinner, I managed to escape up to my bedroom, locking the door to have a bit of privacy. I showered, just so it looked like I was trying to ' _impress the parents_ ', picking out the fancy outfit that Lydia had made me get during the shopping spree back in September.

It was just simple black dress shoes, black dress pants, a light blue button down shirt and a black jacket. It wasn't much but, apparently, I looked good in them. I guess it would help sell the bit, so I put them on once I was, you know, dry.

It was, only, half six, so I had plenty of time before I had to be at Sam and Charlie's so I decided to risk going downstairs. Of course, as soon as I was downstairs, there was more moaning – until Lydia caught sight of what I was wearing.

"It looks like you're going on a date." the strawberry-blonde she-wolf sighed.

"That's the whole point." I nodded, hanging the jacket of the back of the couch, whilst I flopped down onto the cushions.

"What, why?" Isaac frowned.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling, internally groaning. Sometimes I wondered if they actually listened to what I said. I gave up on wondering if they would realise why I was doing this, deciding it was just easier to say myself.

"Charlie's family are homophobic bastards, if they know she's gay and in a gay relationship, God knows what they'll do to her." I told them. "My dad didn't exactly like my lifestyle choices, I knew his views on it – I know how bad it can get. I don't see why Charlie and Sam have to go through that too if I can stop it."

There was no more moaning after that.

* * *

Sam and Charlie's place was quite nice. Not too small, but not bigger than Hale house – not that it could be. Charlie's parents seemed to buy into the lie of me being Charlie's boyfriend – ' _we've only been dating for, about, a month now_ ' – whilst Sam was Charlie's ' _housemate_ '.

If I didn't know what they were really like, from what Charlie had told me, I would have though David, Jenny and Lizzy were nice people... But the masks people wore were amazing things.

Now, everything had been going great. Charlie was an amazing cook and the food was absolutely delicious.

The actual dinner wasn't the problem though.

It was after dinner when everyone was sitting in the living room, the TV on low – David in an arm chair; Jenny and Lizzy on one couch; Sam, Charlie and I sitting on the other couch with Charlie in the middle.

Everything was going fine, they were buying the straight lie perfectly – which was more I could ever say for my dad... But then the TV mentioned gay rights.

 _That_ was when it all went to shit.

Just like that, Charlie's family completely changed from these nice, sweet people, to absolute homophobic assholes.

They started talking about how ' _being gay wasn't right_ ' and how ' _they're fags_ '... Some things they said I would _never_ repeat to anyone. I didn't care who it was, I would just _never_ repeat it because of how bad it got.

Charlie and Sam's emotions changed so quickly, it was like being punched in the gut with a wrecking ball. The pain, the anger, the frustration, the hurt... It was all just too much.

"I'm so glad you grew out of that phase, Charlie, dear." Jenny said. "You're too beautiful to be associated with those _things_."

That's what tipped me over the edge, just that one little comment... I should have had better control.

"You arrogant _assholes_! Your daughter _is gay_! Her and Sam are _dating_!" I yelled. "And you want to know something, _I'M GAY TOO_! And I swear to fucking _Lucifer_ if you don't get out, then I'm going to see if my friends would mind coming over and having our own little Gay Pride, right here!"

As they Charlie's family left the house, I continued to yell at them, using all the stereotypes I could think of to make a point. I could feel the anger coming off of the three of them as they stormed off to their car, but I couldn't give a toss about them. My concern was for the two girls sat in the living room.

I slammed the door as soon as I was sure that Charlie's ' _family_ ' had left, walking back into the living room to find a shaking Charlie being consoled by a shell shocked Sam.

I couldn't stop apologising after seeing the affect my actions had on them. You would have thought I would have thought it all through before I went blabbing their secret. For a moment, I thought as if I was going to have a panic attack, but I couldn't... This affected them more it did me.

They told me it was ok, told me that it wasn't my fault. That, in a way, they were glad they knew, that they hadn't had to say it themselves. They thanked me for being there to stand up for them, to get rid of them when it was all getting to be too much.

That calmed me down.

I stayed for a little longer, just to make sure they were alright and to help clean up as well, only leaving once everything was finished and I had checked everything was still cool between us. Hell, I even _let_ them hug me! Yeah, I know, progress!

I text Sam as soon as I got home to let them know I was back safe, Charlie texting me back instead so I now had her number too. As soon as I had put my phone away after that, I was bombarded with questions on how the night went... Luckily, they all dropped it when I said I didn't want to talk about Charlie's family... _ever_.

* * *

The day after the dinner with Charlie's demon family – Wednesday, April 23rd – I stayed at home. I couldn't handle being around assholes again and I just felt _far_ too drained to do anything other than _sleep_.

Luckily, Sam and I were taking a break from the project that day, deciding that we had both worked hard enough for the time being to warrant a day of rest.

And, besides, I was ahead in all my classes, I could miss one day.

Yeah, I know, I changed my tune, right? First it was ' _no, can't miss anything_ ', now I just want a day in bed.

Everyone had days like that, even awesome people like me!

Hell, I think even Derek had days like that and, if he tried to deny it, I would be calling bullshit straight away. I wasn't the only one to decide I should take the day off. The whole Pack decided I should because, apparently, I looked rough – which, you know, nice was to put it, right? I mean, yeah, nicer than some, but still!

Sighing, I wrapped my duvet around myself, grabbed Wolfy and headed downstairs – if I was staying home ill, then I was _so_ watching TV! I mean, before I came to live in the house, it had been too many years since I had been able to watch some trash TV. Some people hated it, some people loved it. When you had to go without for years...you _definitely_ learnt to appreciate it.

* * *

**Sam**

I was...I suppose you could say, worried. I hadn't seen Stiles all day and he hadn't been replying to my texts. If something was wrong then, surely, Stiles' friends wouldn't be at the university, but they were – had had see the blonde, the strawberry-blonde and the brunette strutting around the halls.

The blonde and the strawberry-blonde pissed me off. The brunette, well, she hadn't spoken much, but she was better than the other too. What I hated is the fact that people called the strawberry-blonde a red head. And, no, just no. She was no red head, my Charlie was a red head and she was _far_ better looking that _Lydia_.

But, if I wanted to know what was wrong with Stiles, I was going to have to make nice. _Eugh_!

So, walking over to the three girls, I demanded – politely – to know where Stiles was. Of course, as always, they made it hard to be nice to them.

"Why the hell do _you_ want to know." the blonde – _Erin? Ellie? Erica?_ – snarled.

"How is it any of your business?" the brunette – _Andy? Alice? Allison?_ – sniffed.

"He can do, and has done, a lot better than you." Lydia snipped.

They were, literally, just being rude for rudes sake, which, hello, was not cool. I was making an effort to be nice – for Stiles – and these bitches were making it difficult.

If only they and their boys really knew me...

"If you must know, he's sick." Lydia finally sighed.

With that information, I stormed passed them. If my friend was sick, then I knew just the thing to make him fell just a little bit better.

That was why I called ahead and asked my gorgeous girl to make some of her _amazing_ homemade soup – let me tell you, I could _live_ off of that soup – for the kid. As soon as I mentioned it was for Stiles, Charlie had jumped at it, asking me to grab a few things on my way home.

I always liked watching Charlie cook. She always seemed so flowy when she cooked, whilst I just clomped about, no matter what I did. I was jealous but, hey, who wouldn't be jealous of Charlie.

I mean: she was gorgeous, had an amazing body, she was loyal and protective, maybe just a little bossy... But she meant everything to me. She was made for me, as cheesy as that sounded.

As Charlie made the soup, her hair kept falling in front of her face. I kept telling her she needed to have a hair band around her wrist for when times like these, but she never listened. That was why I took to wearing a clump of them on my wrist, even though my hair was too short to put up.

"Babe, come here." I grinned, dragging her away from the stove and towards where I was sitting on the counter – no one could ever guess that I was the older one in our relationship. "You seriously need to wear a hair band around your wrist."

"But then you wouldn't do this for me." she laughed, leaning back into me.

"Yes, I would. And you know I would."

After I tightened the ponytail I had put her hair up into, Charlie turned around to face me, grinning.

"I love you." Charlie sighed happily, leaning forward to kiss me before starting to move back to the stove.

She didn't get far, me pulling her back towards me as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Babe." I told her, dropping my head onto her shoulder, subconsciously nuzzling her neck. "I'll always be here."

"You better be." Charlie smirked. "Now, let me go so I can finish the soup."

Again, I watched as Charlie moved effortlessly to make the soup, knowing exactly what to put in and when and how much... I couldn't cook for shit – I swear, I burned water once. It was kind of relaxing watching Charlie.

"So, not that I'm against it, why exactly are you doing this for him?" Charlie asked, stirring the delicious liquid.

"Dunno. He needs a friend right now and, no matter how much I dislike his group, thet're his family." I shrugged.

"Why don't you like them?"

"Eh, they just don't like my awesomeness. They are too jelly; think I'm not good for him. But, I think, I'm just what the doctor ordered."

Ad I winked, Charlie rolled her eyes fondly, pouring the finished soup into a thermos flask and handing it to me.

"Get it to him before it gets cold." She grinned, kissing me again. "And get back to me before I leave tonight."

"You know I will." I called over my shoulder.

It wasn't that long a drive to Hale house, so I was there in, about, ten minutes. I had grabbed a few things before I left, packing my bag full of things I knew the kid liked/

Of course, when I got to the house, my greeting wasn't the best, people demanding why I was here and all that shit.

So I told them I was here for my _friend_ , before charging past all of them and into the house, turning into the living room to see Stiles wrapped up in his duvet, looking like shit.

* * *

**Stiles**

When Sam walked in, I smiled at her a little, sneezing as I did so.

"I got Charlie to make some of her soup. Secret recipe, she won't even let _me_ know what it is." Sam told me. "Grabbed some comic books and DVDs, thought we could hang?"

"You are awesome; get over here now." I rasped, my throat a little dry.

Sam did as I asked, passing me the thermos flask of soup, telling me to go slow because it was hot – like I didn't already know. And, of course, the soup was delicious, a little spicy but not too spicy. Enough to clear the sinuses and still be delicious even after that. Like, no joke, I wanted to kidnap Charlie and force her to make it for me every day.

"Oh my God, this is good." I groaned. "You and Charlie are my new favourites."

" _Hey!"_ Isaac protested from the hallway.

"Sorry, kid."

Sam just laughed, looking pleased with herself. Like she was a kindergartener that got their first gold star.

"I'll pass on the praise later." she grinned. "Now, first things first. Do we watch _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ first?

"You think I can choose?!" I squeaked.

"You have too. You're ill, you choose."

"That's evil."

"That's life."

Yeah, Sam was _definitely_ my friend now.

* * *

Thursday, April 24th, I was forced to stay home again, even though I felt better than the day before. But there was this rule where, if you were ill, you had to stay at home for forty eight hours to make sure the bug had gone. It was annoying.

So, anyway, I snuck out and went to the university. Oh, come on, like you didn't see that coming! If I was well enough to go, I was going to go – it didn't matter if the Pack knew or not...

Besides, I left a note...

Anyway, so not the point. I was at the university and Sam wasn't in our art lesson. I had texted a couple of times, but she hadn't answered – just like yesterday. So I left class early – our teacher had started to like me, so it was cool, and went straight over to Sam and Charlie's house.

The first thing I noticed? Charlie's car wasn't there.

So, knocking on the door, I wasn't surprised to find Sam opening the door.

"Why weren't you in class?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Tired." she mumbled, yawning slightly. "Don't sleep great when Charlie's away at her conventions."

Sam let me in the house and I followed her into the kitchen. That was when I saw the monstrosity.

"Are you _seriously_ going to eat _that_?!" I squeaked in disgust.

Sitting on the counter were _microwave meals_... They were not good, to put it lightly. I mean, the amount of shit they put in them... _ew_!

"I'm not allowed to use the oven, I burn things." Sam blushed.

"Get your shoes on; you're coming back to my place." I sighed. "I'm going to make you a home cooked meal; you are going to eat it and I will drive you back here when you're ready to leave. But you won't leave until you've eaten."

I could tell she was tired by the lack of an argument.

"Did she leave last night?" I asked as we left the house, watching as Sam locked up.

"Yeah. Back late tonight, but I sleep worse without her here." Sam admitted. "I don't like it when she's away. And I hate admitting that because it makes me sound needy and clingy."

"It doesn't. It just makes you sound in love."

There was a bit of protest when we got back to the house but, once people saw the state she was in and I explained the situation, they dropped it, settling for brooding. They decided to then yell at me for going to the university when I shouldn't have instead.

Sam kept her head down as she followed me into the kitchen, sitting at the table as I moved around the kitchen. I asked if she had any preference as to what I made – she said no. I asked if she liked spaghetti bolognaise – she said yes. Thankfully, that was what I was making for dinner that night anyway.

Sam ate at the same time as everyone else, sitting next to me at the table and keeping quiet. She only spoke up when Peter grabbed a beer and she asked him – politely – to not drink it around her. Now, obviously, the question why was asked and she heaved a sigh before answering.

"I'm not allowed to drink, I'm not a nice person." she whispered. "Charlie doesn't like it and I already know that it drives her away."

After that, she hurried to finish the food, thanking me after she had finished and saying it was the best – apart from Charlie's – that she had tasted. Of course, as soon as I was done she was asking if I could take her home again.

It was obvious she wasn't comfortable around them all – especially when she didn't have Charlie at home – so I moved as fast as I could, without making it seem like I wanted to get rid of her.

I just hoped Charlie got home fast.


	42. Oh, Hell No

**Chapter 41**

**Stiles**

Sam and I had worked hard on our project, and we were almost finished. We had to hand it in on Monday and, compared to other people in our class, we were in a really good position. There was only a little bit left to do, so we decided to leave it for over the weekend – give ourselves a rest.

Even though I went into this very doubtful on how it was going to turn out, I had to admit that Sam and I made a very good team.

Anyway, so, Friday afternoon I was standing in the parking lot with the Pack, all of us waiting for Derek and, possibly, Peter to turn up – some cars weren't working yet again. It was fine though, because we just entertained ourselves with confusing Scott...

It was more fun than you thought.

As we waited, I had turned to see Sam walking out of the building. She was _definitely_ looking better than the night before. Charlie had, actually, gotten to the house as soon as I had got there with Sam, the blonde sprinting over her as soon as she was out of the car. It was easy to tell that, even though she was only gone for – around – twenty four hours, it seemed like Charlie had been just as affected as Sam...

Anyway. It was easy to spot all the disgusted glares that Sam was getting, as well as the blatant avoidance but, as always, Sam just didn't give a damn. I hated the fact that the Pack, my own friends, were looking at her in the exact same way, as if she had just murdered a litter of puppies.

I mean, I should be the last person to trust anyone, especially after such a short amount of time, but Sam – and Charlie – was definitely different. There was something about the two of them, something I just couldn't quite pinpoint, but it made them different from the others.

As Sam rolled her eyes at the _very_ vulgar thing one of her classmates – I assumed – said, she spotted the Pack and me. Immediately she was waving, looking so enthusiastic... It was quite funny, considering how small she was. The blonde jogged over, keeping a tight hold of her bag so it wouldn't slip, a wide smile on her face.

She jumped to a stop in front of me, babbling about something to do with movies and hanging out... She was speaking so fast that I couldn't actually put what she was talking about into context.

"Sam, slow down! I can't understand you." I laughed, gripping her shoulders to keep her still. "Start from the beginning and remember to breathe."

"I was _wondering_ if maybe you would want to go to the movies with me." She tried again. "I'll totally pay."

Now, while I liked Sam and everything, I still wasn't ready to hang out with her alone. I mean, I know it's a weird thing to say, even after the whole issue with Charlie's family... But I just didn't know if I was ready with one-on-one with Sam at that moment.

Of course, before I could come up with something to say, Derek and Peter were suddenly in front of me – I hadn't even realised that they had turned up. It was like they were separating me from Sam, as if _she_ was the supernatural beastie and _I_ was the human...

_Huh, that sounds strange..._

I heard one of them mutter how we already had plans – _lie_ – as Sam took a subconscious step back, trying not to looks as disappointed as she felt. I stepped to the right, so the two Hales stopped hiding me, rolling my eyes at the pair of them.

I swear, ever since we realised our history, they had become _far_ more protective.

"You guys can join us!" Sam grinned, perking up again. "I can bring Charlie and the girls can go see come chick flick – she's _always_ dragging me to see them – and we guys can go see something cool. I'll even pay!"

I could see that some were thinking about it – just because Sam said she'd pay – but Derek seemed to be absolutely set on ' _no_ '. Of course, he'd probably add something to that ' _no_ ' that would make Sam avoid me forever, and it was quite nice having a friend outside the Hale Pack. So, quickly, I got in between Derek and Sam, giving the Alpha wolf a hard look.

"Text me a time to meet you two and I'll see if I can make these sourpusses agree." I told her, gesturing over my shoulder.

"Will do." she saluted, heading towards Charlie's car. "Laters, Stilino!"

"You bet, Samster!"

* * *

Now, you can probably tell that the Pack didn't really fancy going to the movies with Sam and Charlie. You can probably guess just how much they complained and whined and glared.

I didn't pay much attention to it, choosing instead to drop my backpack next to the couch, whilst I sprawled along it, trying to get comfortable as I waited to Sam to text. I could hear everyone saying my name, getting increasingly annoyed that I wasn't listening to their bitching. It was, actually, very entertaining.

Of course, after a while, they could tell that I was just doing it to piss them off... But, because I knew this, I completely expected it when Scott, Isaac and Jackson all piled on top of me, dragging me down to the floor. Well, when I say completely expected it, I meant that I knew at least two of them were going to do something that involved physical contact. So, you know, I was right in my own way.

"We're not going to the movies with _her_." Scott grumbled, sitting up as murmurs of agreement came from the other members of the Pack.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, letting my head hit against the floor with a solid thud – it didn't hurt so much, considering how many times my head had been bounced off of hard surfaces...

"Look, I lo–, _care_ for you guys." I told them, quickly changing my original word choice. "And I like Sam and Charlie. Can't you do this for me? Please? You might actually start to like them."

"But we don't know them." Jackson muttered.

"What better way to get to know them then by hanging out with them! Come on; don't make me be a third-wheel."

"But–"

" _Please_."

For the first time in a _long_ time, I pulled out my extreme puppy eyes. I had this talent, one I discovered when I was _really_ young – I could make myself cry on demand. It was brilliant back then. I hadn't used that talent in almost a decade, but I knew I could still do it.

So, biting my lower lip a little, tilting my head down slightly, eyes widening and welling up, I stared right at my housemates, hoping that it would set off some sort of guilt within them.

Which it did.

Almost immediately, they seemed to panic, quickly repeating over and over how they would go. I had to bite my lip harder to stop from grinning and giving away my little secret, instead sniffling a little to keep up the act.

"And you'll actually _try_ to get along with them?" I asked, trying to sound as timid as possible.

They agreed so quickly that it startled a little laugh out of me. But I managed to keep the act up.

Before anyone could say anything, my phone vibrated in my pocket

**_Friday, April 25th 2014 – 2:58pm –_ ** **Sam:** _Yo! 6 ok for you guys? We can grab a bite to eat before/after._

**_Friday, April 25th 2014 – 2:58pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _Sounds good! See you then._

* * *

Reluctantly, but not whining, the Pack followed me towards the movie theatre as soon as we were out of the cars. They dragged their feet as we walked, yet none of them tried to turn back. Honestly, they were a bunch of kids!

Charlie and Sam were waiting just outside of the theatre, just like Sam had told me, standing hand in hand. It just looked so funny, their height difference – I mean, Sam was just so small, and Charlie was at least a foot taller than her.

"You actually got them to agree?" Sam laughed as we got closer.

"Of course I did, Samster. I'm amazing." I winked.

"Samster?" Charlie frowned, saying the nickname I gave her girlfriend slowly.

Shrugging, I grinned as I Sam rolled her eyes, already knowing what I was going to say.

"I went to call her a hamster the other day, but it came out as hamster." I chuckled.

"Why a hamster though?!" Sam demanded for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

"Because you're so cute and fluffy and–"

"NO! I am evil, ok?! I'm _not_ cute!"

Before Sam could start to rant, Charlie cut her off, saying how Sam would be sleeping on the couch if she kept arguing... I swear, Charlie was now my go to person to get Sam to agree with me – yes, I'm a bad person; it keeps me awake at night.

As Sam glared slightly, with a small smile on her face, she turned to everyone else and said that we should pick the movies already.

Surprisingly, the girls chose quickly – they all wanted to see _10 Rules for Sleeping Around_ – the rest of us, on the other hand...well, it was a little harder for us. Some wanted to see _Haunt_ , some wanted to see _Special ID_ , and some wanted to see _Locker 13_. Yet, somehow, in the end, we decided on _Skinless_.

 _Skinless_ was supposed to be a horror movie, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be one of those overly cheesy, tongue-in-cheek movies. But, hey, why not? It could be a good laugh.

Sam handed Charlie the money for the tickets, the red head walking to the back of the line as the rest of us waited. I could see that the others were a little confused, but as they looked around and saw the disgusted looks that Sam – and me – were getting, they understood pretty clearly.

I stepped a little closer to Sam – you could never tell what someone would do – just in case... I mean, she was my friend – I didn't let anyone hurt my friends.

The line moved quickly, everyone being in a group of a minimum of two and a maximum of six – we were the biggest group. Everything was going fine, nothing out of the ordinary... That was, until the guy in front of Charlie went to buy his tickets. The guy was, easily, in his early thirties, worked a nine to five job for minimum wage...but just because his life wasn't what he wanted it to be and he was in a bad mood, gave him no reason to be yelling at the ticket guy.

He was talking to fast that it was quite difficult to pick out everything he was saying, often slipping into another language – _Italian_ , I noted. The poor guy behind the counter was trying his hardest to calm the guy down, trying to explain the issue – whatever it was – it looked as if he was about to have a complete breakdown right there and then.

I didn't notice that Sam had moved until she was jumping over the counter, grabbed a spare apron and turned with _the fakest_ smile I had ever seen her use.

"Good evening, sir." she said, lightly. "I'm the manager and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I will _not_ –" the guy started to yell.

"Sir, leave or I call the cops on you for harassing my employee."

With a glare that was nowhere _near_ as effective as Derek's, the guy turned on his heels and stormed away, cursing in Italian as he went. Then, just as quickly as she had gotten behind the counter, Sam took off the apron, jumped back over and made her way back over to where I was standing.

"God, some people _really_ need to learn how to behave in public." Sam sighed, not able to keep a grin on her face.

* * *

In the movie, we all sat in a group, not a line like you'd expect. We grabbed the two back rows – Sam sat by the wall, I sat next to her, with Derek, Peter and Scott taking the rest of the row; Jackson, Boyd, Danny and Isaac took the row in front of us.

As it played, Sam ended up pointing out loads of flaws in the movie – bad lighting, possible line mess ups, how fake the blood was and things like that. It took all I had not to start laughing and disturb everyone in the theatre, trying to keep myself quite by eating popcorn. But Sam kept talking and making it increasingly difficult for me to keep myself from laughing.

Of course, it wasn't _just_ what Sam said that made it difficult not to chuckle. I mean, she also joined me in throwing popcorn into Isaac's hair, seeing if he would notice. It was _extremely_ hard when a handful of popcorn bounced off of Isaac and landed on Danny, the Hawaiian turning around with an amused glare. I swear, my stomach hadn't hurt in a good way in such a long time. Isaac didn't even realise that his hair was serving as a bowl to the popcorn that had been thrown at him, not until Danny started removing it from his hair.

This night was turning out to be _far_ better than I had expected!

As Sam and I started to calm down a loud, shrill scream came from the movie – the one that I had completely forgotten was playing at that moment – pretty much scaring me half to death. The sound echoed through theatre and I hadn't even realised that I was clinging to Derek, hiding my face in his shoulder, until my heartbeat had started to drop, taking in his scent.

For some reason, his scent calmed me. I suppose it was because it was familiar, but it felt like it was _more_ than that...

"Sorry." I whispered, quickly letting go of him and starting to move back.

As quickly as I had let go, Derek had gotten his arm around my shoulders, moving the armrest between us out of the way. The unexpected move caused me to tense up a little bit, but as soon as his hand enclosed over my arm and his scent started to fill my senses again, what little tension there was drifted away.

"It's fine." Derek whispered back.

I couldn't explain why I started smiling, nor could I explain why I felt the need to burrow closer to the Alpha wolf sitting next to me in the darkened movie theatre. It felt nice though – _don't get used to it_ , I reminded myself, _nothing can happen._

But I didn't think about that. I just sat back and watched the rest of the movie.

"I totally ship it." Sam muttered, knowing full well that she said it loud enough that the two of us were the only ones that could hear it.

I will forever, until hell freezes over, deny that I blushed.

* * *

We were finished with our movie before the girls were – _Skinless_ was eighty minutes long, whilst _10 Rules for Sleeping Around_ was ninety four minutes long. As we waited for the girls to finish their movie, the rest of us sat on a group of chairs in the lobby, casually discussing movies that had captured our attention.

As it got to me, I mentioned these two movies that I had stumbled across – _Truth_ and _Shelter_. I had been researching movies online, so I could listen to the music, see how it was made up. Those two movies popped up, they interested me, so I watched the trailers. Surprisingly, both movies were about gay guys. It didn't make a difference to me if the characters were gay, straight, bi, asexual, pansexual, _whatever_...but you didn't see many movies about gay guys – well, I didn't anyway.

"Typical guy, thinking about sex." Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "No offence."

"Oh, like you wouldn't be interested if it was two chicks?" I teased, nudging her slightly.

"Touché, my friend."

Our conversations went on like that – everyone talking, Sam making a comment, me teasing her... It was a lot of fun, better than I thought it would be, if I was being honest. I could actually see that the Pack was trying to be civil, for my sake obviously, but at least they were trying.

It didn't take long for the girls to appear, the four of them giggling as they walked out of the theatre, making their way over to the rest of us.

"We need to do this more often." Charlie grinned, sliding onto the arm of Sam's chair.

"Sounds like a great idea." I agreed, glancing quickly at the rest of the Pack, hoping they didn't say anything.

"You know what else is a great idea? _Dinner_." Jackson nodded. "I vote we go get some."

"There's this great diner just down the street." Sam suggested.

Charlie had then mentioned the burgers and curly fries there and, I swear, everyone else agreed just because they knew I would stop at nothing until we went there. I found it funny how these people that I had only met and started living with back in September knew me better than anyone, and they knew how I would react to...well, almost anything.

It was a really nice feeling.

So we walked out of the theatre and started to walk down the street. Surprisingly, it was quite quiet on the streets for a Friday night. I mean, you assume that loads of people would be out and about on a Friday night, but apparently not tonight.

It was nice out, thankfully, so we all walked a little slower, talking as we made our way to the diner. Everything was going great – until someone came right up to Sam. Immediately, understandably, everyone was on edge – I mean, some random guy walks up to someone in your group...you're _bound_ to be creeped out.

"Sammy!" the creep beamed, sniffing and looking around wearily. "What's been shaking?"

Sam took a step back, moving further towards Charlie, gripping her hand to calm down a little.

"Who are you?" she asked, warily.

"Ah, come on, you know me! Say, you got anythin'?" he coughed, twitching slightly, nervously glancing around.

"What?"

"Do you _have_ anythin'?!"

Drugs. He meant drugs. It was permanently mixed into his scent, making me light headed and sick. I hated that smell; I've always hated that smell... It was the smell I had to put up with when I was around Zane and I thought I had gotten _away_ from that. Just like Sam moved closer to Charlie, I stepped a little closer to Derek, trying to drown out the scent of drugs with something _far_ more pleasant.

"I don't do that anymore, leave me alone." Sam spat, dragging Charlie away as quickly as she could.

The rest of us followed behind her – Derek made sure to scare the guy off first – keeping a small distance as Charlie tried to calm Sam down, telling her that everything was ok. It was better to give those two a bit of space; it was usually the best thing to do. Besides, I very much doubt they would want us crowding around.

Now, getting to the diner, Sam was calmer; we noticed that we could get our order to go – it was a new diner. So, deciding to get it to go and go back to the house, we placed our order and waited for it to be handed to us. We kept away from the topic of what happened a few minutes ago, talking about safer things, like the movies we had just see.

Sam was starting to relax a little, but as soon as she hid behind Peter, we knew _something_ was about to go wrong again. This time, it was some greasy, creepy, sleazy, forty year old guy that slid up right next to Sam, leaving only a little bit of distance that even made _me_ feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Chick. What's up?" he grinned, showing off yellow-ish teeth.

Sam just nodded, keeping a calm outer shell, whilst her heart was thrumming inside her chest.

"Still need some extra cash, Doll?" he winked, looking her up and down.

I think everyone was about to throw up and wanted to do some serious bodily harm to this guy, just out of principle. Of course, Charlie took that off the table as she stepped in front of the slime ball.

"No, she doesn't." Charlie growled. "Now, unless you want me to call the cops and taser you in the balls, leave.

Suffice to say, that was enough to send the old creep running.

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that that our food came out – Charlie and Sam thought it best that they just got home...we didn't argue, thinking that it might make Sam a lot more comfortable.

* * *

Getting back to the house, the first thing any of us did were got get changed into pyjamas and grab blankets and pillows and duvets for a puppy pile. It was something that we all just _knew_ was going to happen tonight, no need to ask.

We arranged it how we always did, got into the exact same places as we always did, turned the TV onto some random channel and just sat down to eat.

Before I even touched my food, I sent a quick text to Sam:

**_Friday, April 25th 2014 – 8:05pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _Hey, Samster! We had a great time, have to do it again. Hope you're alright, dude – see you tomorrow._

Only after I put my phone down did I let myself lean back, eat, and just enjoy the company of the first friends I had found in this town.

"Do you guys realise that I've been living here for seven months and four days?" I asked, staring down at the box with my burger and curly fries. "I mean, it feels longer than that."

"That's because you fit so well." Erica smiled.

"You're one of us." Lydia added, nodding.

"One of us, one of us." Boyd and Jackson chanted quietly.

Grinning, I ran a hand through my hair – I did prefer it with a little length, instead of buzzed.

"I really don't know where I'd be without you guys." I told them. "Ok, actually, no, lie. I would, most likely, be alone and dead somewhere because I would have finally killed myself, _or_ Zane would have found and killed me."

Just like at the theatre, Derek dropped an arm around my shoulders, his hand closing around my arm.

"We would have found you before that happened." Derek said, matter-of-factually.

"You don't know that." I countered.

"Yes, I do. Now, shut up and eat."

Yeah, I was happy to have these guys. To be here. I finally found a reason – or should I say _reasons_ to keep going.

* * *

The next day – Saturday, April 26th 2014, it was a horrible rainy day – Sam was acting like nothing happened. Like she hadn't been asked if she had any drugs or had been propositioned the night before.

No one mentioned it; we were fine with not mentioning it – as long as Sam was ok.

For once, the Pack had decided to join us in the living room, all of them sitting around and having their own conversations, sometimes watching us as we added a splash of colour here, a few pencil strokes there... That used to make me feel uncomfortable, self-conscious...now it just felt weird if they weren't watching me draw – I felt like I had come a long way in the seven months I had lived in the house.

Now, Sam and I had been working on the project for a few hours or so, just talking casually about things – Fandom things, because we somehow loved the same ones – to take our minds off of the depressing nature of our art project. Of course, it was as we were talking about the awesomeness of Doctor Who that she crossed a line.

"Hey, why is Nine mad at Ten?" she asked, trying not to smirk.

"Why?" I asked cautiously, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Because Ten lost Nine's Rose."

The others just seemed so lost and confused – I was, obviously, the biggest fan out of the eleven of us that lived in the house – wondering what the hell we were talking about. I, on the other hand, turned to Sam slowly, taking note of the impish grin on her face.

"I am going to kill you for breaking what little was left of my feels, you cruel person." I told her, shaking my head.

Sam just laughed – she had told me how great it was to finally be able to talk to someone, besides Charlie, about all things Fandom... I knew exactly what she meant. I was never able to talk to anyone about anything like that until I started getting comfortable with the Pack. It just felt so nice.

"I could tell you one about the Winchesters if you want." Sam smirked.

"You do and I will sell your soul to Crowley!" I snapped. "I can do it; he's a close personal friend of mine!"

"I've got Lucifer on my side!"

"I have Michael!"

"You won't win with that bag of dicks!"

"At least I'm not a Mud Monkey!"

Sam and I just started at each other, right in the eyes.

No one moved, no one blinked.

And then we just couldn't stop laughing.

It was one of those ridiculous moments where you just started laughing and you didn't know why. I mean, sure, our situation was kind of funny, but it wasn't like anyone else would start laughing with us.

It was wonderful to have a friend like Sam.

* * *

It only took a few moments for Sam and me to calm down and return to the project. I mean, we were _so close_ to finishing – at the rate we were working at; it would be finished by _tomorrow_!

Despite the topic of the project, we were both proud of what we had achieved... And if we didn't get a high grade for it, I was going to be beyond pissed, because it was epic and no one else would have had an idea quite like this!

We were so focused on the work that I only _just_ noticed Charlie walking into the living room – Sam, on the other hand, did not. I could see Charlie frowning at Sam, and it was only then that I saw how tense my friend was.

But then I caught a glimpse of something in Charlie's eyes. It was the same one Sam got when she was about to do something that she viewed as funny – like the Doctor Who joke. So I just sat back and waited to see what would happen.

"Babe? _This_ is the guy you're replacing me with?" Charlie asked, dramatically, feigning heartbreak. "I'm so hurt!"

Sam stopped for a moment, glanced up at Charlie and then to me, a slow smile of understanding spreading across her face.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Sam laughed. "We've got matching rings."

It was hard _not_ to notice that the Pack had started to get _very_ protective of me, the scent coming off in waves from them. If they weren't careful, they were going to out their fury little secrets to Sam and Charlie...

"How could you leave me like this?! I love you!" Charlie cried – she was a remarkable actress!

"Sorry, Hon, I've fallen for the opposite gender." Sam sighed. "We're in love, as you can see."

It was hard not to laugh. I could _feel_ my face turning red as I tried to keep it in, loving the Packs reaction as well as the improvised sketch going on between my new friends.

"Ow. Feeling the love." Charlie sniffed, pressing a hand to her chest.

Of course, that was when Sam decided that the game wasn't so much fun anymore – she loved Charlie too much – shoved the coffee table out of the way and jumped up. She strode right up to her girlfriend and – no lie – Sam went up on her tip-toes to kiss her – proof of how short she was!

The Pack, though looking confused, started to back down a little, and that did nothing to stop me from laughing. If anything, it's what pushed me over the edge. I was laughing so much that I actually toppled over and was laughing on the floor, clutching my stomach.

That was when Scott decided to jump on me. A few members of the Pack – mainly Scott, Isaac and Jackson – had taken to doing that... _a lot_. I didn't know why and it was all very sudden, but they had a habit of suddenly jumping on me – or sitting very close to me. It was quite strange, if I was being honest, but something felt _familiar_ about it – I mean, it was something I used to do with my mom...

"Scott. Can't. Breathe." I gasped, still laughing.

As Scott rolled off of me – carefully – just grinning. Honestly, you wouldn't expect them to be so childish.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Sam said, slowly, looking directly at the brunette next to me. "Your name is Scott. Like, do people call you Scotty?"

Scott nodded, frowning slightly – he wasn't the only one confused at this. Sam didn't seem to think that she needed to explain, deciding to just beam and bounce on the balls of her feet, as Charlie laughed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Wow, I think you've got a new best friend, Scott." Charlie giggled.

Now, Scott was about to ask what she meant but Sam didn't let him get that far.

"BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY!" she laughed, pointing towards the Beta next to me.

Suddenly it all just made a lot more sense.

Now, Isaac and I seemed to be the only ones that understood this – besides Charlie and Sam – yet none of us wanted to let the others in on the fun. I mean, the looks of confusion on their faces were just too much to pass up.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled, spinning to face Derek and pointing towards him. "Spock!"

Understandably, that made Derek scowl, knowing that he was now being mocked – not that he knew _how_ – whilst Charlie, Isaac and I were suddenly finding a little hard to breathe.

I didn't know this until Sam told me a little later but, apparently, the glare on Derek's face softened when he looked over at me, seeing me happy – just like how Charlie was with her... I told her she was being ridiculous, explaining the history to her – leaving out all the fury bits – but she refused to accept it. Instead, Sam decided to repeat her ' _I ship it_ ' from the cinema, causing Charlie to agree – she was in on the conversation – whilst Derek and the Pack just looked so confused, wondering why we were talking about ships...

I just hoped they never understood that meaning.

* * *

Sam and Charlie didn't leave right away – mainly because I decided to talk to the two of them and, you know, it was raining. But, after a few minutes Sam grabbed mine and Charlie's hands, grinning, the Pack following, quickly, behind us.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Charlie called over the rain as Sam ran towards the car.

Sam didn't reply so much with words, but she pressed play on the car's CD player and _The Scientist_ by _Coldplay_ was blaring out of the speakers. As soon as she had it up so loud that the song could be heard over the rain, Sam ran back to the porch, grabbed Charlie's hand again and started dancing with her in the rain.

It was kind of funny, watching Sam drag Charlie about in the rain, not even dancing in time to the song, just making it up to her own little beat.

"I thought you hate dancing and getting wet." Charlie grinned, pulling Sam to a stop.

"Well, for you, I'd do anything to see you smile." Sam replied, honestly, spinning Charlie before dropping down on one knee, digging a ring out of her pocket.

Yeah. That's right.

I knew Sam was a little bit more agitated today and she kept staring at her watch, but I _never_ expected this to happen. I mean, _wow_. Even the _Pack_ seemed amazed by this!

Charlie didn't notice what was going on until she stopped spinning, the grin on her face exchanged for one of pure shock, her eyes wide and her heart beating incredibly fast.

"Sam... What are you doing?" she asked, shakily, only _just_ audible over the rain.

Taking a deep breath, I could see Sam trying to calm herself down, trying to gather up the courage to keep going. The whole time, the smile never left her face, just staring up at the girl she loved.

"Charlie Amelia Jones, you are _the only_ person in my life that has loved me unconditionally. You're the only person that _I've_ ever loved. You make me happy and...well, I dread to think where I would be without you." Sam yelled over the rain. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you, Babe! Will you marry me?"

Charlie didn't exactly say ' _yes_ ' but, as they say, actions spoke louder than words. And, you know, the fact that she practically _pounced_ on Sam, kissing her, well...that was a pretty big _yes_.

I think they would have quite happily stayed out in the rain, but when a flash of lightning cut through the sky, it broke the two out of their haze, grinning at each other. As Charlie ran back to the cover of the porch, Sam quickly shut off the car, slammed the door and locked it before running over to us.

As soon as Sam was under the porch, Charlie threw her arms around her neck, resting her chin on Sam's head – Sam, on the other hand, just moved her arms behind her, hugging Charlie like that.

"Right, we are getting you two back inside, you are going to dry off and warm up, we are going to celebrate this and I want no arguments." I told them, leaving no room for arguments. "I don't care what anyone says, but when I'm happy for my friends, I show them! Now come on, inside!"

* * *

** Derek **

Even though I didn't feel comfortable with Sam and Charlie – especially not Sam – in my house, I couldn't say no. Stiles just looked so happy and...well, he hadn't felt much of that emotion ever since his mom died.

Even though I _wanted_ to, I just couldn't say no.

My wolf was content, seeing Stiles smiling, hearing him laugh...but he was still wary of the girls. I couldn't tell what it was that had me watching them so closely – I just knew there was something... _off_ about the two of them. But Stiles was just so _happy_.

I had known for a while now that Stiles was my Mate. I had known when we were kids and he was still in Beacon Hills – not that I knew what it meant – and I had known ever since that first accidental kiss. I couldn't tell him though. After everything with Zane and Gabriel and Ben...I _couldn't_ do that to him. Unless I knew he wanted it, I wasn't going to do anything about it. No matter how much it hurt.

As everything started up, Stiles kept Sam company as Charlie threw herself into helping out with the forced celebration – though I doubt she and Sam minded. I couldn't help but tune into the conversation the two were having.

" _She said yes... I get to spend my whole life with this one amazing girl...I got her, Stiles, and I swear I'm never letting her go."_ I heard Sam tell Stileswhen Charlie was in the kitchen with the girls. _"God I'm so happy. Really happy. None of that fake crap. She makes me happy. I don't even know how I got this lucky."_

" _I'm happy for you, Samster."_ Stiles grinned, nudging her slightly.

" _The next proposal better make my ship sale."_

" _Oh my God, shut up!"_

Gradually, after that – in the space of an hour – Stiles ended up getting drunk – I made sure to keep a close eye on him at that point. It was something that happened rarely, but it still worried me... Allison ended up letting go and getting a little tipsy – though she could – whilst Sam and Charlie didn't drink, like the rest of us. I was surprised that Sam hadn't opposed to there being alcohol like she had with Peter...though, I suppose it was easier on her with Charlie there.

The drunker Stiles got, the thinner his brain to mouth filter became. He didn't notice if something he said sounded suggestive or if he started to just ramble on about anything and everything. I supposed it could have been funny – it definitely seemed to be that way for everyone else – but I just couldn't get into that mind frame.

However, I couldn't help but laugh when Stiles said this one thing in particular...

Now, everyone had been sitting around, talking, the night starting to wind down after a couple of hours. Lydia had started to hit a pencil against the edge of the table, absentmindedly, not paying attention.

"LYDIA!" Stiles suddenly yelled. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I BANGED _YOU_ AGAINST THE TABLE?!"

Honestly, he really needed to stop drinking so much.

* * *

**Stiles**

The next day, I refused to listen to _anything_ they had to say about my being drunk the night before, not wanting to know what I had done – I already _knew_ I had done something stupid and I didn't want to hear about it.

I made sure Sam and Charlie knew exactly that when we met up with them for lunch. It had been decided yesterday during the little celebration – it was the last thing I really remembered – so we all met up at the diner Sam had shown us – luckily, creepy guy wasn't there. Sam and I were working on the project after – the last day we needed for it – anyway, so why not?

I think the Pack were far more accepting this time because they could band up with Charlie and Sam, mocking me for the night before... Of course, I could tell that they were _slowly_ getting used to them – they were all going to be the best of friends and I would shove it in their faces! No kidding, that is what I intended to do, because it was what they deserved for doubting me – sure, they had a reason to, I understood that, but Sam and Charlie _were_ different!

We ordered quickly, all knowing what we liked and exactly what we would have, which gave us time to just sit back and talk. The Pack actually started asking Sam questions about herself, actually trying to get to know her – asking about music, movies, books; things like that. They didn't touch on home life – before Charlie, anyway... After everything with Isaac and me, it was understandable as to why – you never knew what you could be trying to pry into. It was obvious that Sam wasn't used to being asked all those things as she started to fidget – her ADHD just made that worse – and Charlie had to take her hand, a silent gesture that she was ok. I took her mind off of the questions by talking to her about the things we have in common, meaning the Pack got some answers whilst Sam stayed relatively calm until the food arrived.

It was nice, everyone getting along – no one making comment, no one whining, and no one growling. For the first time in a long time, I was surrounded by people I _knew_ cared about me and were my friends. I didn't have to worry about being beaten... I know, I had said it before about the Pack, but I just felt the need to reiterate it in my head as I sat there with the Pack and my two newest friends.

The only thing that would have made it all better was if my mom was still alive and at the diner with us. And, you know, if my dad wasn't an asshole... And if Derek and Peter's family were still alive.

There were a lot of things that would have made it better.

There were a lot of things I wished could have been different.

But I couldn't allow myself to dwell on that – I would miss out on all of this if I did.

* * *

It was as we had started finishing that it happened.

There was a couple at the table behind us, attempting to whisper to each other – they were so shit at it that _Allison_ could hear every word and she was at the other end of the table. They were saying how Sam was probably around just to drink all ' _their_ ' alcohol. How Sam was just Derek's cheap whore – the guy made it clear that _"No, she had a fiancée. Though she's probably using her for drugs."_

They were saying how Derek and Peter had decided to house a bunch of teenagers because they were paedophiles that got off on that – well, that's _basically_ what they said. How Isaac probably loved it. How Allison's parents – _"Oh, sorry,_ parent _"_ – must have been so disappointed in her. How Scott was a little shit because he hadn't had a male authority figure since he was a kid, and _that's_ why Derek and Peter ' _targeted him_ '. How Erica and Boyd would have been ' _better off in the foster system_ '. How Danny should just go back to Hawaii. How Lydia was such a smart girl, but was being dragged down by the ' _monsters_ '. How Jackson used to be such a respected young man, but was now as much scum as the rest of us. How I was nothing but a murdering, junkie, sex fiend that was just – basically – a paid sex slave, so I could score some cocaine or whatever and get my fix. How Sam was no better than I was. How Charlie was some stupid bimbo, who was more of a slut that anyone they had ever met.

It was all lies, we knew that, but the words still _hurt_. But, as soon as they spoke about Charlie, Sam snapped.

Sam spun around in her chair – she was closest to the couple – with her fork in her hand, casually stabbing at their food and eating it. Her anger was coming off in waves – an anger that I had only ever sensed from my dad – and it terrified me.

Thankfully, I knew she wouldn't hurt any of _us_.

Charlie had stood up quickly, as soon as Sam had turned around, her fists clenched at her sides – suppose she wanted to be ready, just in case Sam got a bit too angry.

" _Yum_ , your food it _great_." Sam snarled, throwing her fork down forcefully onto their table – I was surprised that _no one_ else in the diner had noticed.

The couple stared wide eyed and startled at Sam, not moving and not speaking, their mouths moving up and down, soundlessly. But Sam didn't pause long enough to speak, even if they wanted to.

" _First_ , your whispering sucks. _Second_ , you have _no fucking right_ to talk about the Hales like that – he's done _nothing_ of what you're accusing him of and, let me just say, I'm _so not_ into what he's packing." Sam growled, ticking off the points on her fingers. " _Third_ , you can talk about me all you want. You can say the _vilest_ things imaginable about me. But _not_ them and _especially not_ Charlie! She is the love of my life and, I know, I've done some shitty, messed up things to people – I slept with people for food and shelter, but _that's_ how I was raised. I did it for _survival_! I did it so I could _live_! So, you know what? Fuck. You."

Sam hadn't realised that, during her tirade, Derek had managed to sneak off and pay – without drawing attention to what was going on – or that the rest of us were gathered behind her for moral support. She didn't realise until she turned around, grabbed Charlie's hand and stormed out of the diner as fast as she could.

The rest of us followed, leaving a short distance between us and them again, giving Charlie sometime to calm Sam down without their being an audience. We just followed at a normal pace, making sure everyone was alright as we walked.

As soon as the door to the diner closed behind us, we spotted Charlie and Sam by the cars – Charlie had Sam's face in both of her hands, telling her is was ok, that Sam was with her...generally just trying to calm her down.

Watching that and replaying what Sam had said, it got me wondering if she had lived in an abusive environment growing up... From the sounds of it, she must have, but I couldn't be sure – I didn't like assuming. I didn't want to ask, either – it was private and it wasn't like I wanted people to know about Zane, let alone my dad! But it still made me wonder...

As Charlie continued to calm Sam down, I turned to the Pack, seeing that many of them were drawing comfort from their Mate, whilst Derek and Peter drew comfort from each other.

"Those assholes don't know what they were talking about. They don't know you guys – or me – and they have no fucking clue. You are all awesome and I don't want any of you listening to a _word_ they said because it was all a load of bullshit." I told them. "They're a stupid goldfish that have no understanding of what the world is _really_ like, and they deem it necessary to make up shit about other peoples' lives. Don't give them the satisfaction of letting it affect you, because it's _all lies_!"

I fully expected the hugs that came my way after that.

* * *

Sam and I gave each other a couple of hours after the diner incident to collect ourselves and spend some time with the people we lived with. It was a good idea and _definitely_ what needed to be done!

So, when she pulled up to the house in her blue Honda Civic – a temporary car until she got hold of the one she really wanted – both of us were a lot calmer than before.

We both threw ourselves into the work, needing it finished by tomorrow and we were _so damn close_! There were only a few things left to do! Everything was coming together brilliantly, our little collaboration tying together better than what either of us had hoped for. It was amazing.

The Pack kept walking over, looking over our shoulders and making comments on the sheer awesomeness – if I do say so myself – of the piece, offering up congratulations. Sam even started to relax a little!

It took two hours from the moment Sam arrived to complete the project, the pair of us just staring at the finished product of it. Both of us just stared, wide eyed, not really believing that, yes, it was _finished_. We just kind of turned to each other, grins slowly working their way onto our faces.

"Talk about _finally_!" Sam huffed, flopping back onto the floor.

"Tell me about it!" I laughed. "Damn, that felt longer than two weeks."

Sam just kind of hummed, something she didn't really do. Looking down at her, I wondered how I didn't see it. I mean, the girl looked so tired I couldn't believe she had managed to stay awake as we finished working!

"You ok there?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, just a little tired." she mumbled, blinking owlishly, trying to stay awake.

"How long since you last slept?"

She didn't say anything. Just turned her head away and tried not to make eye contact.

Now _that_ was a little worrying.

"Sam?" I asked, slowly.

"I'm _fine_." she said. "I've been up for a week – have, _at least_ , three or four more days until I pass out. I've just been so busy."

Sighing a little, I jumped out and held out my hand to drag Sam up, managing to take her car keys from her.

"I'm taking you home." I told her, walking out the door and getting in the driver's seat before she could argue.

Now, it didn't take long to drive from the house to Sam and Charlie's place, especially now I knew the way there. We sat in a comfortable silence all the way there. I glanced towards the small blonde every now and then, sometimes catching her pulling down the sleeve of her jacket with a slightly pained expression on her face...

It didn't take me long to zero in on her scars.

I didn't mention it for the whole drive, instead deciding to just stay quiet for now. It was only as I got to her place, we both had stepped out of the car and I had handed her keys back that I said anything.

"Remember what you said to me at the gym? About my scars?" I asked her, carefully."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Squeezing her shoulder gently, I gave her an understanding smile.

"You should take your own advice." I told her, nodding towards her arm. "I'll see you Monday."

With that, I started the walk home, leaving Sam standing there, speechless.

* * *

Later – _way_ after dinner, after most of the Pack had gone to bed – Derek and I were the only ones still downstairs. I didn't feel tired enough to go to bed and I didn't really feel like being in my room...

Having some company made it better too.

We had spent most of the time talking and watching crap TV but, as it started reaching midnight; neither Derek nor I could deny that we were kind of hungry. I had made to get up, to see what I could make, but Derek had pushed me back down, saying how he would make something for once, since it was always me.

Now, who was I to say no to someone cooking for me?

I followed of course, figuring I'd be far more entertained in the kitchen, lifting myself up to sit on the counter to watch as Sourwolf cooked. I watched as Derek moved around the kitchen, taking out bits and pieces from the cupboard and the fridge, silently walking around the spacious kitchen.

"You're making waffles?" I grinned.

"Yeah... You still like them?" Derek asked, hesitating slightly.

"Dude, it's _waffles_! Who _doesn't_ like them?!"

Nodding slightly with a small smile – he could pretend to be all stoic if he wanted to, but I knew the truth – he continued to weigh the ingredients out, place them in the mixer, etcetera...

It was all good, being there in companionable silence as Derek prepared the batter. He was doing quite well, all things considered – I mean, he didn't have the best history when it came to cooking or making things...

Everything was going well... Until he whacked the electric mixer up as far as it could.

Now, _anyone_ could tell you that that was a _big_ no-no... Derek found this out very quickly as the cupboards and counter got covered in batter. I was just outside of the splash-zone, thankfully...Derek, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. _He_ actually faced the worst of the attack.

Now, honestly, you can understand why I laughed. I mean, he was a human batter monster!

"Shut up." Derek growled – it sounded more like whining.

"No, y-you did well, considering." I snickered, stuttering as I tried not to cackle.

Jumping up, I walked closer, until I was standing in front of the batter covered Alpha wolf. I couldn't keep a smile off of my face, the Alpha wolf seeming to find it a little difficult himself.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I reached up and swiped my finger through the batter on Derek's cheek, sticking it in my mouth and sucking the batter off.

"Yummy... See, this would have been much better cooked." I grinned. "Shove over, I'll help."

In the end, we managed to salvage the waffles – but I didn't notice the look Derek was giving me.

* * *

Art was last thing on Monday – April 28th – and, understandably, Sam and I were both nervous and excited about giving in our project. Ever since we started getting along, Sam had moved over to my table – that way we could talk as we worked.

Now, most people used that lesson to finish off their projects – the idiots seemed to leave a lot of it until the last minute – whilst Sam and I handed ours in... Of course, that meant we left the lesson early – considering we had nothing else to do.

As Sam and I walked out to the parking lot, neither of us mentioned how we could both tell that our artwork was inspired from personal experiences. We could both tell – especially after our teacher mentioned that there was so much emotion behind each and everything picture. But we didn't mention it. It was easier than having to explain...and, I suppose, we could both tell that the other didn't want to speak about it – at least, not yet.

For once, Sam and I went our separate ways – she was helping Charlie at the garage and was just going to have the rest of the day to themselves. I went straight to the house – after letting everyone know that I was leaving, I mean, I didn't want them panicking. Besides, if I didn't let Derek and Peter know, then...well, they would go into this full-on overprotective mode thing... It could get rather intense.

It didn't take long for me to get home – I liked that word a lot – the ride always seeming so much shorter now. I suppose it had something to do with me having something to look forward to when I got there – people that cared.

I jumped out of my Jeep as soon as I had switched off the engine, continuing to sing the song that had been playing as I pulled up – _Rest of Us_ by _Simple Plan_.

" _Here's to the rest of us, To all the ones that never felt they were good enough, I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused, The freaks and the losers, Let's put 'em up, Let's put 'em up-up-up_." I sang, shutting the door to my Jeep and locking it.

It was a nice song, one of the songs that I could – I guess you could say – identify with. I liked it, had a good beat, good lyrics. And, you know, I suppose the band members good be classified as good looking – in their own way... Weren't really my type, to be honest.

" _Here's to the rest of us, We do it better than the rich and the fabulous, I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, With something to prove, Let's put 'em up, Here's to the rest of us_." I continued to hum, starting to walk up to the house.

" _The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers, The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future, The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers, The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future, The rest of us_." I finished, closing the door as I ended the last note.

Before I did anything else, I jogged up the stairs, to my room, placing my backpack by my desk, kicking off my shoes, chucking my jacket off and changing my shirt – it was rather warm and my shirt had been sticking to my scars, so I changed it for one of the baggier superhero shirts that Derek had bought me.

I grinned slightly, remembering that particular shopping trip back in September... It honestly felt like I had been living in the house with all of them a lot longer than I actually had been, and I wondered when and how I had gotten so relaxed with them all.

Not that I was complaining! God no! I loved being able to relax for once. I was just... _curious_.

With that thought in my head, I ran back down the stairs, skidding on the tiled floor of the kitchen in my socks, stopping in front of the fridge, grabbing a can of soda. I felt like I needed the sugar – though everyone in the house, plus Charlie and Sam, would say I didn't need it...

It was only as I took a drink that I heard the voices.

I heard Derek's and Peter's, but that wasn't what was strange. There was a _female_ voice. A female voice that I didn't recognize.

Cautiously, I walked towards and into the living room, standing in the doorway for a quick escape – if need be. Looking into the room, I immediately didn't like what I saw. This chick was sitting so close to Derek that she may as well had been in his lap, touching him whatever chance she got, twirling her hair around her left index finger.

Inside my head, my wolf growled, my fox yapping distastefully. Neither of them liked the look of _her_ , neither did I. Neither of us liked that she was flirting with Derek, either – I really did _not_ liking this situation.

Of course, my, let's call us, _discomfort_ at the situation, alerted the three of them to me being there, all of them turning around. Whilst Derek and Peter smiled slightly, the bitch just glared, looking at me in disgust – not that she let the two Hales see that.

"Stiles, this is Mia." Derek said, gesturing to the – at least – twenty four year old next to him. "She's the Alpha of the Pack in North Dakota."

 _Mia_ was, pretty much, a slut. Some people had gay-dar; I had slut-dar... Ok, not a thing, but _still_! She had long, black hair that reached the small of her back; she was mixed race so her skin was this gorgeous colour, no freckles or moles or anything, perfect skin – bitch; her eyes were this dark chocolate brown, to the point where they looked black... She was rather large in the chest area – not like Erica, but larger than most – her lips this shocking shade of pink. Her long nails had been filed into a point to look almost like claws. She had a skinny waist, accentuated by this God awful – in my opinion anyway, but others would have a different opinion...it could just be because I hated her already – pink dress. It was obvious that she was trying to make herself look like this innocent little girl, which, _hello_ , _was not working_!

I hated people like her and, hopefully, she would be gone in an hour or two.

"She'll be staying with us for a few days." Peter added.

Oh, _hell_ no!


	43. Cops and Scars

**Chapter 42**

**Stiles**

Mia was a horrible little bitch.

It wasn't an opinion, it was fact. Of course, Peter and Derek were blinded to that. But they would be, Mia was someone they knew – someone they trusted. It frustrated me that she could hide herself from the two Hales, how they couldn't see just how vindictive she was! Any time Derek and Peter were out of earshot, she would immediately turn to me and act as if I had personally offended her, using every curse and name under the sun to describe me. Honestly, she was acting like an extremely rude child, who needed to be put in her place.

But what I hated more than her constantly verbally abusing me was the flirting. She would shamelessly flirt with Derek, grinning smugly every time she caught my eye – as if she _knew_ what was going through my head. I hated the jealousy that pulsed through me – it was getting so bad that I went back to Deaton to get something to mask my scent. Isaac was the only one that knew about my... _issue_ with Derek, so he understood perfectly what I was doing – the others, however, did not. And, when I say ' _the_ _others_ ', I mean _everyone_ accept Derek.

But why would he notice? He had _Mia_ to keep him busy.

The Pack had tried telling Derek and Peter what this bitch was really like, using her comments and actions towards me as an example...neither of the Hales believed them. Even though they could tell that their Pack wasn't lying, they didn't believe them.

Says a lot, huh?

It was on Mia's last day in the house – Thursday, May 1st – after we had gotten back from the University that Derek and Peter _finally_ saw what the Pack had been telling them.

Now, Sam and Charlie were coming over later – on my insistence, of course – so we were all going to occupy ourselves with a little bit of training before the two arrived. Obviously, this meant that Mia got the chance to partake and go up against us.

Mia had gone up against everyone – not Allison, we didn't really trust Mia with her – and turned to me last, her eyes bleeding red slightly, fangs showing as she grinned.

"I'll go easy on you." she told me sweetly, still holding up the act for the Hales.

The funny thing was, she didn't know what I was. She thought I was human. She didn't recognise the scent of wolf/fox and it didn't help her much after I masked my scent from everyone. For all she knew, I was weak and defenceless.

Well, wasn't this bitch in for a big surprise?

Smirking, I pushed myself off from the wall I had been leaning against and, for the first time in a long time, willingly pulled off my t-shirt – I wasn't going to let this _horrible little girl_ make me feel bad about my scars, because it was people like _her_ that caused them and she wasn't going to get the satisfaction of me hiding myself.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

Now, our little dual was over quicker than I expected. She demanded countless rematches, which I gladly gave, and each one I beat her ass! So, as I won the sixth rematch, I couldn't help but grin as I pinned her to the mats.

Of course, Mia didn't like this, her eyes glowing that deadly red. Not one to back down from a confrontation, I did the same – one eyes glowing red, the other glowing purple. As expected she flipped out.

"Oh my God, you _freak_!" she spat, throwing me backwards across the room. "What even _are_ you?"

"Half fox, half wolf, full awesome." I listed, bouncing back up onto my feet. "Something you will never be."

The disgust on her face was a look I had never seen anyone achieve. It was actually rather hilarious, if I was being completely honest.

"You're an interspecies _freak_!" she exploded. "What? Was _Mommy_ a little whore?"

Before I could even charge at her, Derek was in her face, his eyes that Alpha red and his roar echoing around the room. Mia shrank back, her focus snapping to Derek. I only gave their attention half my attention, still a little stunned at the sudden interference – though the gist of it was Derek telling her to pack her stuff and _leave_.

So, you know, I was happy.

Instead of sticking around to hear Mia try flirting with Derek to get him to change his mind, I grabbed my t-shirt and head to the kitchen – I was in desperate need of rehydration. I could still hear their voices in the kitchen, slightly muffled of course, but I could still hear them. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get rid of Mia's annoyingly squeaky voice.

I couldn't help but think how Sam and Charlie were going to have a field day with this – I had kept them informed with the Mia situation, the pair of them completely on my side the whole time without even meeting her – true friendship. Sam had even asked if I wanted her to stop by and throw the bitch out of the house. The thought was entertaining – not because of the height difference, but because I couldn't get out of my head the image of Mia face down in the dirt.

Even though I hadn't known them for long, Sam and Charlie were becoming fast friends and – thankfully – ones that I could _actually_ trust. They were nothing like Ben or Gabe, nothing like Zane or my dad... They were like the Pack. They were like the people I had lived with ever since that fateful day back in September, when ten strangers took it upon themselves to house me, feed me, clothe me – look after me.

Nothing could describe my thankfulness. Nothing could show them how grateful I was. There wasn't any way for me to repay any of them.

It was as I had that thought that I heard Charlie's car pull up in front of the house. Now, it should have occurred to me that, maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to have these two round whilst Mia was in the house – they didn't know our secret, after all – but I didn't think of that. So, I suppose what happened next could be classed as my fault.

Anyway, I walked to the front door, letting the two into the house. Both of them were grinning, both relaxed and happy...

But, just before I closed the door, it all went wrong.

The voices from the training room got closer and closer, until the Pack and Mia burst into the corridor.

The happy atmosphere surrounding Sam and Charlie broke immediately and, before I knew it, Sam had a gun pointed at Mia's head.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Derek demanded, his gaze jumping between Sam, Mia and me.

"Derek, shut up." Sam hissed, eyes never leaving Mia, hands steady on the gun. "Charlie, baby, you and Stiles need to go over there."

Without questioning her, Charlie grabbed my wrist, dragging me off to the side where Sam had gestured, the rest of the Pack moving over to us automatically. I watched as my new friend faced Mia, an expression on her face that I had never seen before. Like this, she seemed older – eyes hard and darkened, jaw set, teeth clenched together. The Sam I knew was gone and was replaced with the person standing in front of me.

"What, you going to shoot me?" Mia sneered, glancing nervously towards the gun. "Really think you'll be able to do it this time, Shnookums."

"Don't call me that." Sam spat, taking a step forward. "Now, I don't want to splatter your brains all over their nice house, but I will."

As much as I liked the fact that Mia seemed to be rather scared of a small human, it was kind of disconcerting. Even Charlie seemed rather taken aback.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Peter sighed, his usual cocky nature gone, now on edge.

Sam's concentration wavered slightly, quickly flicking to Peter before returning to Mia. The female Alpha just stared back, lips twitching at the corner – curling into a snarl. Sam didn't react, just kept up her expressionless exterior, whilst her emotions raged on.

"Do you know what this... _bitch_ has done? Three men, a six year old boy and his mom were _murdered_ by her." Sam growled. "They were innocent people."

"They annoyed me." Mia shrugged, smirking.

"You cold hearted cow."

"That wasn't what you were calling me when you were in my bed."

That caught our attention.

Sam paled, her eyes widening slightly. It was obvious that she wanted to look to Charlie, but she didn't want to take her eyes off her target... Charlie, on the other hand, looked just as surprised as the rest of us, but also looked as if it made sense. Charlie didn't look angry, she didn't look betrayed...it was as if she understood – but, of course, surprised.

"Well, thanks for showing her that she deserved better." Charlie smiled, a sickeningly fake look of happiness.

I saw Sam fight to keep her face straight, trying to look... _professional_? I wasn't sure which word would fight here. Either way, I couldn't help but snort at the sassiness coming from the person who I had deemed the sweetest person I had the pleasure of meeting. I mean, this girl was probably made from sugar and spice and everything nice!

"It's cute, thinking that you class a little slut like you as ' _better_ '." Mia retorted, classic bitch-face in place. "But it's fine, Sam will just steal your money and your heart – she did the same to me. She knows it's her fault all those people are dead."

Sam immediately tensed. The look in her eyes was of someone that truly believed that something out of their control was their fault... Sam may have done things wrong in the past – she definitely had poor choice in partners before Charlie – but she had obviously changed. And she definitely wouldn't have been the reason that anyone had died – anyone innocent, anyway. That just wasn't Sam.

"Do you even know who she is? What she's capable of?" Mia taunted, sneering.

"I'm a hunter, bitch, and I'm so close to _slaughtering_ you, right now." Sam said, eerily calm. "The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that the occupants of this house are standing right there with my _fiancée_ , whom I promised would _never_ see me like this. So, take my advice, and shut up before I snap!"

A _hunter_! I knew there was something different about Sam; I had been saying it from the beginning – but a _hunter_?! _Holy crap!_

I glanced at Charlie, who was standing beside me, to see if she knew – to see how she would react to this. When I looked at the redhead, I was surprised to see her eyes _glowing_ blue as she growled!

I could safely say that this wasn't expected.

"Fine, you want me gone, I'll leave." Mia sighed, strutting towards the door, bags in her hands – _why didn't I see them?_ "Knew you couldn't shoot me, Cutie."

With that Mia was out the door. Honestly, I really should have seen it coming that Sam would run after the female Alpha after that parting comment.

* * *

Sam was injured. Not too badly, but still injured.

Mia had run off after she sent Sam to the ground, jetting off whilst we were concerned with Sam. Surprisingly, Peter got quite protective over the small hunter, telling the Pack to quit yelling at her, that she was hurt and shouting wasn't going to help anyone. It was surprising, to be honest, that it was _Peter_ of all people...but he was the only one out of everyone to ever have children of his own – daughters. It was completely plausible that Sam reminded him of one of – if not all of – his daughters in some way. She _definitely_ had the sass.

It was obvious that, with all the yelling, Sam was getting rather skittish – I knew the feeling – but Peter getting everyone to quiet down seemed to help. So did the fact that he never really left her side. Derek was confused at this, so I explained to him my thoughts as to why he was acting like this towards he – he couldn't see it. I think he didn't _want_ to see it, but I didn't say that.

Charlie, bless her heart, was all over the place. She didn't know what to do with herself and, when she wasn't next to Sam and fussing, was running around the house to try and find what Peter needed to help Sam. Only once Sam's arm – Mia had cut it badly with her claws – was bandaged and clean did Charlie calm down.

"Ok, I have questions." I admitted, pushing myself off of the wall I was leaning against, walking over to sit on the coffee table in front of Peter, Sam and Charlie. "One: Charlie, what are you? Two: how could neither of you tell me? Three: where did you learn to fight like that – I mean, _damn_!"

Sam chuckled slightly, pulling Charlie close to her on the couch as the redhead rested her head on her fiancée's shoulder.

"I'm a were-coyote – by birth. Mom and Dad weren't happy when I decided to leave the Pack and go off on my own... But I'm glad I did." Charlie grinned, taking Sam's hand.

"It's hard to figure out who's going to handle being told about all this well and who's going to freak out... We find it easier to just shut up about it all." Sam admitted. "And I learned on the job how to fight like that – I've always been better at the hands on side of things. You should see me with my sword."

A sword. She had a _sword_! What?! I was seriously going to have to be shown this sword and I was going to need to see Sam fight with the sword. Hell, I wanted the sword! Swords were cool!

_Wait..._

"You won't kill us, right?" I asked, suddenly. "Just, you know, for a heads up for us supernatural folks."

"Wait, you guys aren't human?" Sam frowned.

"Allison is – though she's a hunter – the rest of us aren't. They're werewolves, I'm half were-wolf and half were-fox."

Sam and Charlie just nodded at each other after a few moments of silence, the conversation moving on after Sam promised that she didn't go after anyone that wasn't in the wrong – they had to be the bad guys and she had to be given their files.

It was a weird day.

* * *

The next day, after I came back home from my shortened day at the University, I sat in the living room, hanging out with Derek and Peter. We had gotten into this routine on Friday's where I would join the two of them and Peter would tell Derek and me about some trouble we got into when we were kids.

It was always entertaining.

It was something we did every week until the rest of the Pack finished their days and came back home, all of them invading the space like little puppies – which they essentially were.

I smiled to myself as I thought that, leaning back against the couch cushions as I listened to some of my music, surrounded by the people that I cared about the most in the world – the ones that were still alive anyway. It was nice to be able to look around the room and see people smiling and laughing and having fun – instead of the being high or drunk or beating each other senseless. I liked this.

It was as we all sat there peacefully that it started.

You know when you have that sudden craving for something – like chocolate? Well, for the first time in a long time, I was having a moment like that. Now, back with my dad, I was rarely allowed to eat – just enough to keep me alive, not enough to keep me healthy – and junk food was a no-no. That was why, if we had a little party of some sort, I would make a lot of sugary and fatty foods. But there was one thing that I wanted in that moment.

Getting up off of the couch, I went to the kitchen to see if we actually had any of the sweet food I was in need of – _yes, in need of!_ I looked in the fridge, in the freezer, in the cupboards... I looked just about everywhere.

But I couldn't find them.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked from behind me.

Turning, I found him leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, pulling his white vest top tight across his chest, the muscles in his arms becoming more pronounced, eyes on the ground. This sight made me glad I was still wearing the stuff Deaton gave me to mask my scent – I'd rather my attraction _not_ be obvious to _everyone_!

But, _damn_ , was Derek _hot_!

"Brownies." I forced myself to say, turning back around as if looking for them again. "Next time we go to the store, can we _please_ get some brownies?"

"Why?" was all he replied with.

This was where I could feel myself turn this awful shade of _pink_ , the colour stretching down my neck. I hated that when it came to these simple little things, things that most people took for granted, I could turn around and say that I hadn't done them or had them in years – or ever. So:

"I haven't had them in years..." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the floor.

I could hear the conversation in the living room stop. It was quite for only a few seconds before Isaac appeared at Derek's side, his eyes wide.

"I swear, if you don't go and get them, I will." Isaac stated.

Rolling his eyes, Derek pushed off of the doorway, walking calmly towards the door and only stopping to grab his signature leather jacket and Camaro keys.

I wish I had a camera so I could have taken a picture of the pups grin.

* * *

**Isaac**

Derek got home with five full bags of junk food in his arms, car keys between his teeth – he had to kick the door to get someone to open it for him! The rest of us had already arranged a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor – not a puppy pile this time – pushing most of the furniture out of the way so we all had some more room.

The bags were unpacked into the middle of our nest, everyone diving in as soon as Derek sat down – next to Stiles, as usual. It was easy to tell that Derek liked Stiles – well, it was for me anyway. The way he acted with the half-wolf-half-fox was enough to tell me that – not to mention the looks! I had tried to tell Stiles...but he didn't believe me.

Then again, it took me a while to believe that Danny actually wanted to date me, let alone liked me in anyway shape or form. Life with my dad scarred and fucked me up pretty bad... I hid behind my sarcasm – just like Stiles – and tried to put up a stoic front – much like Derek...but, in the end, my walls crumbled. Seeing that people could actually care for me, that people could be nice, I managed to let the Pack into my life – I managed to let love into my love. Now, Stiles had started to do this – he accepted all of us... But he still had a long way to go before he could start to let go of the past and move on properly.

I should know.

Anyway, back to what was going on! Stiles practically dived into the food seconds after the rest of us, anything that went into his hand disappearing into his mouth in a flash. It would have been funny if it wasn't so...strange. Like, I knew we all had big appetites – that came with the werewolf metabolism – but this was something else completely. It was like he hadn't eaten in weeks!

"Dude, you know it's not going to run away, right?" Scott grinned, amused. "Slow down, before you throw up."

"Sorry." Stiles muttered, blushing slightly.

"You act as if you haven't eaten junk food in years." Peter commented, smirking slightly.

Stiles didn't say anything – he looked around, not meeting anyone's eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. I knew the look all too well – I used a lot when I first moved in with everyone, though a lot less than Stiles had used it since September.

It only took half a minute for everyone to put two and two together...

"Holy crap! You _haven't_?!" Danny gasped, wide eyed.

"Pretty much... And it's _so good_!" Stiles grinned, shoving another brownie into his mouth.

Finding out all the things Stiles had never done or hadn't done for a long time never failed to hurt me... I always wondered if this was how it felt for the Pack when it was me. But that feeling just made me more determined to help my new found friend, just like the others did for me.

Stiles was one of us – he was family, he was Pack... He needed us, just as much as we needed him.

* * *

**Stiles**

Saturday, May 3rd – aka, the next day – was Peter's 36th birthday.

We had ' _celebrated_ ' – don't really think you could call it that – a few birthdays since I had been in the house – Lydia's on October 7th, Scott's on October 18th, Derek's on November 7th and Boyd's on April 6th – and I had tried to take part as much as possible. Of course, I hadn't felt as comfortable with them all as I did now.

It had been Derek and me who had decorated the house, whilst Peter was kept occupied by the others. He had been noticeably weird the past couple of days – Peter explained it was because Derek (and himself) felt guilty about not seeing through Mia's shit. Now, whilst that made me happy – they should have believed their Pack – it was rather disconcerting. I was just glad that he hadn't completely blocked us out – that would have been worse!

We had been decorating for the best part of an hour, the majority of the house covered in birthday decorations... There was one part that neither of us seemed to be able to get though. We wanted to hand a banner in the living room – we had managed to get one end tacked up, but we couldn't seem to be able to reach the ceiling to put it up. Derek had left it to dangle as soon as he realised he couldn't get it – I, on the other hand, was getting increasingly stressed with it.

Growling slightly, I had dragged one of the kitchen chairs over to the corner, attempting to stretch to tack it up... Of course, when you're balancing on the edge of a chair, it's far more likely for you to fall off...which I almost did. It was lucky that Derek was in the same room as me and had werewolf reflexes – he steadied the chair, his arm wrapping around my hips to keep me from falling off.

"How can you be this clumsy?" Derek grumbled, trying to keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

"It's a talent." I grinned, swatting viciously at the banner as it landed on my head.

Rolling his eyes, Derek removed the banner, using a book to anchor it near us. He asked why we couldn't just leave it – take it down – for, what felt like, the hundredth time. I gave him the same answer as before – _because_.

"Fine, hold on." he sighed, moving slightly before he wrapped his arm around my legs, in the crease of my knees.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I screeched, trying to grab his shoulders and push him away.

Of course, Derek being stronger, managed to lift me up slightly, using his free hand to pass me the banner. Instead of taking the banner from him, I clung to the doorframe near me, my knuckles turning white from how tight I was griping it.

"It's ok. I would never let you fall." I heard Derek say, the arm around my legs tightening their hold.

It took a few moments of Derek saying this for me to reach down with one hand and grab the banner, slowly moving it towards its intended place. I had never been good with trust, that much was a given. Even when I trusted someone, there would also be certain things that would make me uncomfortable or nervous with them – like this. I hated not being able to fully trust people – the Pack, Sam, Charlie – but I suppose that would take a while...

After a few shaky tries, I managed to pin the banner to the ceiling, returning my grip to the doorframe as Derek started to lower my feet back down to the chair.

Everything was fine until Derek let me go – I went to stop off the chair, but it wobbled and tipped before I could steady it. True to his words, Derek didn't let me fall – well, lie, I did fall, but I fell _on_ him. The motion propelled Derek backwards until his was on his back on the couch, me on top of him – of course, as soon as I tried to get up, not realising we were tangled together, we were sent tumbling onto the floor, this time with me on the floor and Derek above me.

It was, quite literally, a dream come true – I've had _many_ a dirty dream about the Alpha wolf currently above me, like this... Of course, in those dreams, there had been _far less_ clothing and _a lot more_ kissing and bitching and thrusting and _shit, now I was seriously turned on, I was sure Derek could feel my hard on_!

_All too suddenly, as if reading my mind, Derek launched himself forward. The force of the kiss pushed my head back into the floor of the living room as his hands latched onto my sides in a bruising grip. Instead of panicking or trying to get away, I managed to regain use of my arms – threading my right hand through Derek's thick, soft hair and gripping the back of his neck with my left._

_Derek's hips slammed down, any space that was between us now non-existent. The pressure that was now on my groin was enough for all rational thought – thoughts of me stopping this – to fly out of my head. The feeling was indescribable –_ way _better than my own hand._

 _Forcing my head to the left, I dragged in as much air as I could, hating the need to breath! But, as I turned my head, Derek's mouth latched onto my neck, his fangs extending to scrape along the skin. Breathing became difficult as it caught in my throat, my head starting to spin from how_ good _it felt. It had never felt like this when Zane tried anything – then again, with Derek, it was consensual._

 _The grip I had in his hair tightened as his teeth sank into the joining of my neck and shoulder, his hands sliding down my sides, his claws shredding my shirt as he went. I couldn't bring myself to care, actually enjoying the light scratch on my skin, which was surprising... I couldn't keep my mind on one sensation, what with Derek's mouth and teeth and tongue on my neck, as well as his hands on my as they slowly got closer to my crotch._ And _there was the fact that the rumble of his growl vibrated out of his chest, into me, the sound_ far _more appealing than it should have been._

" _Derek." I groaned. "Derek."_

_The wolf in question smirked against my neck as his hands hooked themselves around the backs of my thighs, moving my legs to wrap around his torso. Like this, Derek could press down harder, his hips in line with mine as he rocked forward and using the grip he now had on my ass to create more friction._

_My heart rate had skyrocketed; my brain had turned to mush... I didn't know how much I would love this feeling._

" _Stiles." Derek breathed, his voice rough and gravely. "Stiles..._ Stiles _..."_

_I clung on tighter to him, knowing all too well the feeling that was quickly building. If the erratic movements of the wolf above me were any indication, he was getting close too. The pressure was building, the sensations, the feelings... It was getting to be too much and–_

"STILES!" Derek yelled, snapping me out of my daydream.

God, I had it bad if I was fucking _daydreaming_ now! Thankful that the stuff Deaton gave me still hadn't worn off yet – it would take another couple of days – Derek couldn't get anything from my scent... The fact that my dick was trying to break through my zipper may have been a dead giveaway though... However, it seemed as if I had a lot of luck lately, since no part of Derek was anywhere near that traitorous appendage of mine.

Scrambling away as quickly as I could with a hard-on, I stared down at the floor – _I will never see the living room in the same way..._

"I'm gonna go grab a quick shower before everyone gets home." I mumbled, standing in a way that wouldn't alert Derek to nuisance in my pants.

God, I needed to get a hold of myself – _in more ways than one..._

* * *

I was out of the shower, dressed and downstairs about ten minutes before everyone got home – Deaton, Chris and Peter being the last ones to enter. Peter was the last to walk through the door, jumping into the air when the twelve of us yelled ' _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ ' at him.

The grin on his face made the effort of putting all the decorations up worth it.

"You didn't have to – it's just another day." Peter scolded, chuckling.

"But it's an _important_ day." I grinned. "Food and stuff is in the kitchen – obviously – music in the living room with presents. Peter, if you say anything more about us not having to do this or ' _it's just another day_ ', or any of that crap, then I will kick your ass tomorrow!"

Peter held his hands up in surrender, shuffling slightly – Derek had told me that he might act like this, neither of them really celebrating their birthdays since the fire...obviously; I was _determined_ to change that!

Wrapping my arm around the older wolf's shoulders, I pulled him into the living room. He smirked at me when he heard the music – a lot of the songs he had introduced me to when I was younger had come back to me, all of them on the playlist that was currently playing. It was only right that the songs he liked played on his birthday.

Well, that's what I thought anyway.

"I see you're remembering more." Peter commented, his own arm coming to rest around my shoulders.

"Bits and pieces every now and then." I nodded. "It's nice knowing who my Godparents re, you know?"

Peter's surprised look mixed with his grin, the combination quite funny – Chris had managed to snap a picture, not that I realised he had even brought a camera.

I had remembered a few days before, whilst _Mia_ was here, that little fact – who my Godparents were, I mean. Peter, Talia, Oliver and Deaton had all been asked by my mom – dad had said there was no point since I wasn't Christened or anything, but mom asked them anyway.

I suppose Peter – and Deaton, by the look on his face – didn't expect me to remember.

Neither of them said anything though, they just smiled.

"Anyway, Zombie Wolf, you have presents to open!" I chuckled, pushing him towards the couch.

You didn't need werewolf senses to know Peter was happy.

* * *

That evening was a lot of fun. Peter was enjoying himself, thanking all of us countless times for putting it all together. It was nice to see him so relaxed.

At one point, there had even been a food fight – _Deaton_ of all people had started it...accidentally. We seemed to split into two teams – Derek, Allison, Jackson, Erica, Danny and Scott vs. Peter, Chris, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac and me – with Deaton switching between the two considering there were an odd number of us.

Things were crashed into people's faces, rubbed into hair, shoved into clothes, smeared across skin... It had all started because Deaton threw a cupcake over to Isaac, but the pup didn't catch it, making it hit Jackson's nose. It spiralled out of control from there.

Everyone was covered from head to toe in food, some clothes soaked with drinks that spilt whilst we ran around the house.

I had managed to barricade myself in the kitchen – the source of our ammo – no one having got through the furniture piled up... I had been in there for, about, five minutes.

You think I would have remembered to lock the kitchen side door.

When I realised someone had gotten in the kitchen through that door, I only had enough time to turn before I was tackled to the ground, chocolate cake landing on my face before a hand rubbed it across my face.

Squinting once the hand left my face, I could barely make out who it was... It took a moment for me to realise it was Derek. Gasping for breath as we both laughed, Derek moved the cake from out of my eyes. Seeing Derek made me laugh harder – not only was he covered in food, but he was _drenched_!

"What even happened to you?!" I forced out, clutching my sides.

"Lydia got to the hose." Derek grinned, chuckling, rolling to the side so I could sit up.

It was then that Derek and I heard, what you could call, a battle cry – through a gap in the furniture blocking the doorway to the kitchen, Derek and I saw some of the pups jump onto Peter, the older wolf going down easily and, for some reason, impersonating the Wicked Witch of the West from _The Wizard of Oz_.

This was the most fun I had seen Peter have...

Saying that, it was the most fun I had seen _any_ of them have.

"Thank you." Derek said, softly, the words making me turn to face him. "He hasn't been like this since before the fire... I didn't realise how much I missed it."

I didn't say anything. I just leant against Derek's arm slightly, as we both continued to laugh at the older Hale being crushed by pups.

* * *

I hadn't heard from or seen Sam since the incident with Mia. It was now May 4th and... _nothing_. For a time, I wondered if it was because of what we were – what _I_ was. But she and Charlie wouldn't have taken it so well when they found out if that was the case...right?

I didn't text her straight away, giving her some space... But I would have thought she'd text at some point.

Slumping into the cushions on the couch, I checked my phone for the _God-I've-forgotten-how-many-times-I've-checked_ time, leaning a little further back when I found, like last time, nothing.

"Just text her." Boyd spoke. "For all you know, she's waiting to hear from you."

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:02pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Hey, haven't heard from you in a while :( Everything alright?_

Locking and setting my phone down, I tried to focus on the movie that was playing instead of wondering if I would get a reply.

I hoped she did – I didn't want to lose friends over what happened; Sam and I got on really well.

I was completely lost as I watched the movie – I had no idea who anyone was, no idea what was happening... It seemed to be one that the Pack had seen a few times, considering some of them were mouthing the words as they were said – we would just have to watch it again at some point.

It took twenty eight minutes for Sam to reply. I jumped as soon as I heard my phone go off, diving for it.

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:30pm –**_ **Sam:** _Everything's fine, Stilino \^._.^/_

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:31pm –**_ **Stiles:** _Oh, good... What's with the symbols?_

_**Sunday, May 4** _ _**th** _ _**2014 – 1:30pm –** _ **Sam:** _It's a bat. His name is Batty. Cool, isn't he? \^._.^/_

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:31pm –**_ **Stiles:** _You have way too much time on your hands. You're hyped up on coffee, aren't you?_

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:33pm –**_ **Sam:** _\^._.^/ - Normal Batty... /v.-.v\ - Upside down Batty_

 _ **Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 – 1:34pm –**_ **Stiles:** _=^._.^= This is Wolfio... Hopefully, I don't have to explain that he's a wolf ;)_

_**Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th** _ _**2014 – 1:35pm –** _ **Sam:** _Batty and Wolfio can be friends! \^._.^/ =^._.^=_

_**Sunday, May**_ _ **4**_ _ **th** _ _**2014 – 1:36pm –** _ **Stiles:** _Yes, they met in the hills of Transylvania._

_**Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th** _ _**2014 – 1:37pm –** _ **Sam:** _Batty and Wolfio were instant friends – Batty flew Wolfio over to America with him._

_**Sunday, May 4**_ _ **th** _ _**2014 – 1:38pm –** _ **Stiles:** _Wolfio protects Batty during the day, and Batty protects Wolfio at night._

_**Sunday, May 4t**_ _ **h** _ _**2014 – 1:39pm –** _ **Sam:** _Batty is Wolfio's wing man. Get it, WING man ;)_

_**Sunday, May 4t**_ _ **h** _ _**2014 – 1:40pm –** _ **Stiles:** _Good to have you back, Samster :)_

* * *

Sam had explained that she had been assigned to Mia, shortly after getting with Charlie, after the female Alpha had started her mini killing spree. Every time Sam would find Mia, she would have to leave, something far more important and deadly coming up... Charlie knew about Sam's past, but didn't know about Mia specifically – she wouldn't have let Sam take her case otherwise.

She hadn't texted back since I had replied to that bit of information, but I wasn't worried. I was just glad that she had even texted me back for a short while. Of course, it was as I had that thought that I hear Sam's car – she was using it until she got the one she wanted – pull up outside the house.

As soon as I had the door open, I surprised even myself by hugging her tightly.

"Easy, man – still healing from the beat down." Sam chuckled a little, wincing slightly.

"Sorry." I grinned, letting go of the blonde. "Do you want some water?"

"Nah, I'm good, dude."

I watched as Sam's hand moved to cover where her stitches were, her face betraying the pain she obviously felt. Rolling my eyes slightly, I grabbed her by the wrist, telling her to just come in and sit down already. Of course, she tried to protest, but anyone that knew me knew I was a stubborn bastard.

I got her to sit on the couch, letting her know that I would be right back with some water. I was gone all of thirty seconds, give or take, but that seemed to be all it took for Sam to shrink in on herself as everyone in the house stared at her. They looked at her as if she was a puzzle, something to figure out – when I first arrived at the house they all did that to me a lot too... Glaring at them and clearing my throat a little seemed to do the trick of snapping them all out of it, each one of them mumbling apologies as I passed Sam the glass I had filled for her.

"So, what brings this amazing surprise?" I asked, sitting down next to my friend, turning my head to look at her.

Sam breathed deeply for a moment, playing with the glass in her hand, running her finger around the rim. She was acting quite timid, her expression sad as she sat there... Frowning, I just waited for her to talk to me.

"I'm here to tell you that you don't _have_ to be my friend. I'm giving you an out." she sighed. "I know... What you saw... It can be hard to swallow, so I get it – it took Charlie a bit of getting used to. You don't have to be nice to me anymore – I'll leave you alone."

As Sam kept her head down, she didn't really notice how everyone looked confused – how Peter seemed quite upset over what she had said.

She winced as she got up, almost stumbling – I managed to push her back down, not missing how Peter went to get up to help her.

"Dude, you are my best friend. You got those scars protecting me and ten of the only people to ever give a crap about me in almost a decade – you're not getting rid of me that easy!" I told her.

It took a bit of convincing – and a lot of glares at everyone except Peter – for Sam to stay at the house for a bit. The promise of video games was what won out in the end, but I was just glad she agreed...

Besides, talking about Batty and Wolfio proved to be great entertainment as we battled on the screen, especially when it made the Pack look like little confused puppies.

* * *

Just like that, everything was back to normal. Sam was no longer avoiding us and had jumped straight back into being the goofball I had gotten to know ever since our project for art came around.

Now, it was the day after Sam had come to the house, trying to tell me not to be her friend, and we were sitting in the living room with the whole Pack, doing our work. We were just joking around, chatting, as we worked, pointing out any mistakes the other would make – always little things and never a lot of them.

Everything was kind of peaceful, really.

"Hey, Sam – don't take this the wrong way, but what does Stiles see in you?" Erica asked. "He's never wanted to be friends with anyone, he was reluctant with us...but with you it's natural."

Looks like I was too quick on the draw there.

"Because I'm dangerous." She replied without taking her eyes of her work.

I could see that everyone – especially Derek – was about to explode, about to chuck her out of the house before she got a chance to explain. But before anyone could say anything, she snapped her book closed, looked up and continued.

"I don't try and hide the fact that if I really wanted to I could hurt him. I am dangerous; I understand that this is part of the reason you guys don't like me. But I don't hide it. I let it be known so no one messes with me and instead I show him I am capable, but I won't because he is my friend." Sam explained, slowly packing her stuff. "I show him all the cards and hope he doesn't play me. He is the only person – other than Charlie – who I will ever do this to and you guys by association, because I have to deal with you guys in order to see him. You guys could tie me up if that meant he would be comfortable and I could see him. I don't mind. Look, Stiles I'm going to head home... Night everyone."

As Sam walked away, I smirked at them all, muttering an ' _I told you so_ ' before heading after her to say goodbye.

* * *

**Derek**

Watching Stiles bound out the room, hearing him laughing as he caught up with Sam, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe we had all been too quick to judge. Maybe Stiles was right and Sam was an alright person...

But that was what he thought about Ben – look how that turned out.

It wasn't my fault that I was worried about him – despite his trust issues, sometimes it seemed as if he trusted a little too easily. Especially to those who were nice to him from the start – again, Ben.

I remember a time when Stiles was, around, three. His dad had been at work, so Claudia had brought Stiles around for a visit. I can't for the life of me remember exactly where we went, but all I remember is these kids around my age picking on him. They had started out nice, just like Ben had, but an hour into Stiles playing in this sandbox with them, they had completely changed – kicking sand in his eyes, shoving him around... Even after I told him to be careful of people that came up to him – and he agreed – it still happened again. And again and again.

It was even worse considering he was my Mate. The protectiveness you feel towards that person is magnified so much that you care more about them than anything else. You won't care about your own safety, won't care about what else is going on – your main focus is protecting your Mate. My main focus, even before Stiles had come to live with us, was protecting my Mate.

"Well...she doesn't seem _that_ bad." Scott admitted.

"I like her better when she brings doughnuts." Isaac muttered.

"You would like _anyone_ as long as they brought you food." Danny chuckled, fondly.

It was decided quickly – before Danny and Isaac could begin their little disagreement – that we'd _try_ to ease up on the blonde huntress. It was more than we were willing to do before, so Stiles would be happy – that was an added bonus.

It was just after it had been decided that we heard Sam's car pull away from the house and the front door close, the nineteen year old making his way back over to us with a grin on his face.

_I suppose putting up with Sam won't be that bad..._

* * *

**Sterek**

After being at the university all day, it was obvious how tired everyone was. As it got closer to the end of the academic year, teachers and students alike were pushing to finish the work they had left, everyone becoming at least a little frustrated and crabby.

Peter and Derek, noticing this, decided that instead of hiding away in the house, we would all go to the park – basically a massive field with a swing set, a slide, a roundabout and a jungle-gym. We didn't even take the cars!

It actually turned out to be rather relaxing, walking in the sun with ten of my friends. Of course, just like any other time I felt like that in public, the staring and whispering started. I could feel my mood start to darken and I knew the others could tell. I could sense them getting irritated with the idiots around us, could sense them becoming angered at how they were making me react. So I put my headphones in.

I put my headphones in, turned the music up as loud as it could go to drown out the incessant whispering, the melodies and harmonies lifting my mood little by little as we walked further and further away from those who seemed to have nothing better to do that talk about someone else – obviously their lives were that boring, you know?

Lydia and Erica were quick to link their arms with me – Allison being on the other side of Lydia – the three of them walking with me with their heads held high. I glanced back at the guys as the girls walked faster to get around them, sharing an amused-confused look with all of them. Even Derek – the one who would usually stay so stoic – seemed to be finding it a little difficult to keep a straight face as the girls seemed to force me to march with them across the park.

Every now and then, as we walked, I would glance at the three girls at my sides, watching them converse with each other. It was quite entertaining – watching their mouths move but having no idea what they were saying at all... It reminded me faintly of a puppet, when you would just work the mouth but not say anything – there were wide eyes and hand gestures and everything!

It still amazed me how they seemed to be able to cheer me up so easily. Sometimes, I really couldn't tell just how they managed to do that, especially after the odd nightmare I would have – there weren't as many as before, but they still plagued me as I slept. The most recent had happened a few days ago – it was just of Zane this time, vivid memory recall at what had happened on Halloween, only this time it ended with Zane being able to get me away from the house. Considering everything that had happened back in Dallas with him, plus everything with Gabriel and Ben, it was fairly easy for my mind to put together what would have happened. I remember walking out of my room, only to find Derek doing the same. He seemed to immediately know what had happened as I walked down the hall towards him, preparing to go downstairs – I hadn't gotten far when he had pulled me into a careful hug before walking with me. Derek hadn't made me talk about what I had dreamt, they never did, but they probably knew it was either going to be about Zane, Gabriel, Ben or some mixture of the three – they still didn't know about my dad, apart from Isaac who knew everything.

Honestly, I hoped that the rest of them never found out about my dad. I didn't want Danny and Isaac to hear the homophobic slurs come out of his stupid mouth. I didn't want any of them being plagued with the knowledge of what he was like in person... I didn't want them to know about him and I wanted him to die without getting to know the people that had been doing for me what he should have done since mom died.

Shaking my head slightly, I stopped my thoughts from going down that path and returned my attention to the music playing in my ears.

Of course, it was long before we were far enough away from the other inhabitants of the park to not be able to hear them so, gently tugging my arms from Lydia and Erica's grips, I turned the music off and put everything away in my backpack again.

It was as I placed my backpack back onto my shoulder that I wished I had kept my headphones on a little longer – the sound of police sirens and the sight of a police car zooming past on the road had me throwing myself behind a tree out of sight.

"I'm not resisting arrest!" I insisted as someone touched my arm, not realising what I had said until it was out of my mouth.

As I flung myself behind that tree, all I could think of was back in Dallas, when I was fifteen. I hadn't done anything, just a couple of cops wanting to bring me in for anything they possibly could. I had resisted arrest then, trying to get away from the meatheads that my dad worked with... I ended up with a pretty bad concussion and spending a couple of days in a jail cell.

I didn't tell the others that when they asked, only mentioning Dallas so they understood.

"Like I said," I told them, pushing away from the rough back of the tree trunk. "I'm not good with cops..."

* * *

Now, May 7th – a Wednesday – wasn't the best of days. Well, that's a lie – it was going well, until Chase decided to be a dick. Obviously a fight ensued and, since Charlie wasn't home until later that evening, Sam hung out with us.

I couldn't for the life of me remember why we decided to talk about the dick-weasel that was Chase, but we were on the subject – I told Sam everything that happened with him from day one of me meeting him, she did the same with everything I seemed to have missed with those two.

"The first sign that he was an ass is that he says ' _gay_ ' like Malfoy says ' _mudblood_ ' in _Harry Potter_." Sam told me, face straight as we all filed into the training room. "Never trust someone who says _anything_ , let alone gay, like Malfoy says ' _mudblood_ '."

She had said so seriously, that I couldn't help but laugh. What she said had been so true and said normally wouldn't have made me like this, but she had said it with such seriousness that it was just funny...

It didn't help when the others just looked so confused. It was a look I was getting used to seeing on them whenever Sam was around, but it was no less funny!

Now Sam knew about us supernaturals, it was far easier to train. We didn't have to worry about glowing eyes or claws or fangs making an appearance anymore, we could use our full strength. It was a lot nicer, let me tell you that!

As always, Sam and I headed towards the punch bags first. I slipped my t-shirt off, chucking it into the corner, comfortable enough now not to worry about the people in the room seeing my scars – Sam on the other hand, kept her jacket on, even though it would slightly restrict her movement. Sam always kept her jacket on when training because of her scars. Like me, she hated them – who wouldn't? I mean, sure, scars can remind you of the things you had overcome, but they also reminded you of the pain and the fact that the person – or people – that should have loved you the most didn't. Peter and I had asked her a couple of times before why she kept her jacket on – _"Surely you're over heating?"_ – even though I already knew the answer... Of course, every time the subject came up, she would get uncomfortable and shrug, turning back to whatever she was doing.

We didn't say anything this time though, deciding that it would do no good to keep going on about it.

No one expected, after a few minutes, for the jacket to come off, the scars on her arms revealed by the white tank top she wore. It was like she realised she had take it off, that or she had forgotten we were all in the room – as if she was at home. Her scars were much like mine – some deep, some shallow, some large, some small... Of course, the ones on my arms were gone, hers were still there.

Whilst everyone couldn't help but stare, surprised at the removal of the item of clothing, I kept my attention on the bag in front of me. Of course, Sam noticed after a moment, suddenly not as confident as she was at first, suddenly coming to a stop.

"Tired already, Campbell?" Jackson smirked.

Jackson was usually the person to defuse the tension in the room. With just one comment, he could make everything go back to normal... It helped a lot, actually.

"You wish, Whittemore." Sam grinned.

* * *

It was weird seeing Sam without her jacket. I'm sure it felt weird for her not to be wearing it around us, not that that stopped her. I suppose she was becoming a bit more comfortable with us.

We had trained for, about, three hours, rotating a couple of times when it came to one-to-ones. Now we were watching The Big Bang Theory on TV.

As soon as the theme song came on, Sam sang along, nothing out of the usual in this house really – there was always someone that would sing it. But then she sang it as the credits rolled.

And again as the next episode began.

As we watched more and more, we all noticed how it seemed as if Sam couldn't stop singing it. Sam could tell that we were glancing at her every now and then, trying to figure out what was going on with her...anytime she noticed, she would hunch down a little further.

"Ok, what gives?" Derek finally sighed.

"I can't stop, I'm sorry." Sam muttered.

That only proved to confuse us further.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've lost count on if it's even or uneven, so now I'm kinda stuck with doing it on a loop. My brain won't let me not do it." Sam huffed. "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologising, dude."

And, as the great friend I am, I of course joined in the sing along, which then turned into a battle as to who could sing the song the loudest... After a while the rest of the Pack started to join in – well, not Boyd or Derek, but the other did. Even _Peter_!

Sam wasn't so embarrassed after that.

* * *

The next day – Thursday, May 8th – after college, everything was going fine. Everything was quite – or as quite as it can be when eleven people lived in the same house. No one thought anything of it when there was a knock at the door, thinking that maybe it was Sam or Charlie or...well, who knows. So, walking over to it, I opened the door, forgetting to look through the peep hole. I regretted that mistake immediately as I was thrown against the wall face first.

These two cops had barged through the door, one pinning me to the wall, the other searching me – for weapons, drugs... I struggled as much as I could, doing my best not to hurt either of them – the last thing I wanted as assault to an officer on my record!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled over the objections of my housemates, trying to push myself off the wall, my head banging off of it as the cop holding me shoved me closer to it.

Neither of them took any notice of me though, they just kept searching me, trying to get a hold of both of my hands to cuff me.

"Officers!" Peter roared, forcing his way through the Pack to reach me, grabbing my arm that the cops didn't have a hold of and dragging me towards him and away from them. "Could you _please_ explain the meaning of this?!"

Peter moved to stand in front of me, creating a barrier between me and the cops in front of us, Isaac and Allison flanking me, Derek directly behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"We were informed that _it_ had forced _its_ way into your home. Don't worry, we'll take _it_ off your hands – you won't have to put up with _it_."

"We're _letting_ him live here." Derek growled, jaw clenched. "I suggest you leave before I inform the Sheriff that you _assaulted_ a civilian without proper cause."

The two cops stood there for a moment, just staring at Derek, before turning around and making their ways back to their cruiser. As they walked, we could hear them wondering why the pack would let ' _that piece of trash_ ' live with them...

We closed the door before we could hear anything else they said.

In all honesty, I had been wondering when I would be getting a visit from those kinds of cops – the ones that would want to take my being here into their own hands. Of course, it came _a lot_ later than I had expected, making me wonder if it was ever going to happen. I never should have doubted it.

As everyone turned with the intention to make sure I was alright, I turned on my heels, dodged past Derek and headed towards the training room...

The punch back had _no idea_ what was coming.


	44. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG - WRITERS BLOCK AND COLLEGE AND I'VE NOW BEEN TOLD I HAVE ANXIETY - possible depression - AND I'VE ACTUALLY STARTED TO HAVE PANIC ATTACKS! IT'S BEEN CRAZY, BUT HERE WE GO ^_^

**Chapter 43 - Part 1**

**Stiles**

Friday, May 9th, had been going well. Well, until Art, that was. Sam and I had been confident that we were going to get, at least, an A. I mean, our project was unique...it hit all the marks! So, yeah, we had been confident... But, getting it back, we saw our grade. Instead of an A like we thought we would get, we were given the grade of a B. We were just staring at the red letter, both of us handling our disappointment and anger in different ways - whilst I took a few calming breaths, Sam decided the best thing to do was to complete blow up... In the _middle_ of class.

Sam grabbed our work and, before I could stop her, stormed up to where our teacher was sitting, marking work for her other classes. A little worried, I stumbled after her to make sure it didn't get _too_ heated.

"What the hell is this?!" Sam demanded, slamming our work down on her desk.

"It's your grade, Miss Campbell. Take and leave." she replied.

"I can _see_ it's my grade but, seeing as it's a stupid ass grade, I've elected to ignore it."

"Sit down, Miss Campbell!"

She didn't listen, as Sam was wont to do, placing her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"No." she said, simply.

"Miss Campbell, if you don't sit down, I _will_ get The Dean to _remove you_." our teacher seethed.

"Look, just because I slept with your husband and you hate me, doesn't mean you need to punish Stiles." Sam growled, rolling her eyes. "We deserve an A. _Stiles_ deserves an A. At least change _his_ grade!"

For a moment, it was completely quiet. Sam didn't say anything. Our teacher didn't say anything. Our class didn't say anything. Based on the people we encountered when going to the movies, I understood that Sam had done a few messed up things in the past - I also knew she had changed - but finding out that she had slept with our teacher's husband? _That_ was a shocker.

"Get out of my class room." our teacher hissed, voice eerily calm and jaw set.

Sam didn't even argue, she just stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I didn't catch up with Sam until we were out of the building, standing by Derek, Peter and the Pack. I didn't catch up with her until she was pacing in front of them all, mumbling so low that even I couldn't hear her.

"Sam!" I huffed, my voice getting her to stop. "What was that?!"

Sam turned around to face me, finally looking up, her eyes narrowed and jaw set. She just looked so... _angry_ , so fed up with it all.

"She doesn't fucking like me so she's taking it out on you, _that's_ what that was!" Sam grumbled. "Look, I'll see you later - Charlie's working late, so I have to start walking now if I want to get home."

Now, come on, did you _really_ think I would let that happen?

* * *

One look was all it took to get Derek to agree. I found it amazing how I seemed to have that kind of control over the Alpha wolf, especially when he wasn't even _my_ Alpha. Sam was easy to convince too - all I had to say was I would make the cookies she liked and that was it. But, even after she ate some, her anger didn't dissipate - nor could she sit still. I didn't understand why she was so wound up about our grade - a B was still good, even if we _did_ deserve that A... Honestly? I was worried about her - more than I had been any other time. I just didn't understand _why_.

"You guys training today?" she asked, spinning around quickly to look at Derek.

Derek nodded.

"Can I join in and can we do it now?" she gritted out, clenching and unclenching her fists.

There wasn't even any discussion - everyone just stood up and moved towards the training room, carefully dragging Sam along with us. The closer we got to the room, the tenser she became, just wanting to hit something. _That_ feeling I understood well. The feeling was something I was all too familiar with. So, obviously, I moved her as fast as I could into the training room.

She had stopped long enough to put on some music before walking over to the punching bags with me... She, pretty much, beat the shit out of the thing. I think everyone was glad that Derek hadn't said to split into pairs straight away - I wasn't sure she would have been able to hold back on _anyone_. It got to the point where she was close to tearing the bag due to how much she was wailing on it - I thought she was going to, at least, fracture something in her hand or arm.

I couldn't say how long I stood there watching her pound the bag but, the next thing I knew, Derek was telling everyone to pair off.

Which was when Sam piped up and asked if she could take five Betas at once...

For some reason, Derek agreed, both him and Sam ignoring my protests. So Sam, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd and Scott all walked onto the mats. I could barely watch as they fought, even though I knew none of them would hurt Sam and that Sam wouldn't hurt any of them... But I had never seen her like this before. I flinched at every blow, whether it landed on someone or not. It got to the point where I had to stand behind Derek and rest my forehead on his shoulder blade.

It felt like it had been an hour when they had finally finished, all of the Betas sitting on the ground whilst Sam just shook with rage. Even though she should have been exhausted, it seemed as if she was still able to fight... Which was when she punched the wall behind her.

"SAM!" I yelled, moving faster than I ever had before and grabbing her fist before she could hit the wall again. "What's _wrong_?! It was just _one_ grade!"

"It _isn't_ just a grade!" Sam screamed. "I'll keep getting hate, I'll _always_ just be the _slut_ , the _drunk_ , the _drug dealer_ , the _asshole_! _I HATE IT IN THIS TOWN_!"

The room was eerily quiet after she stopped speaking, the only sounds coming from frantic heartbeats and heavy breathing.

"Why _did_ you come back?" Derek asked, quietly.

"Charlie." was all she replied.

"What?" Peter frowned.

Sighing, Sam's shoulders slumped, her fist dropping from my hand. She turned and leant her back against the wall, staring at the ground, flexing her hand to regain feeling.

"Charlie missed her home and family. She missed her friends." Sam explained. "So I did it for her. I put aside my shit so she can be happy, because that's what you do. I care more about her than I do myself."

No one really replied to that. We all just stood there, watching her as she stared at the floor.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam had changed completely. She had spoken to Charlie on the phone and all of a sudden she was back to her usual bubbly self. No one said anything about before, not wanting to dampen her good mood, but it _was_ strange. She had sat next to me and Isaac when we had all moved into the living room, the TV on some random channel in the background. The conversation was just flowing easily, scatting over any topic that came to mind. Of course, then Sam decided to input a little something...

"Ok, spill, I want to see you eyes!" she grinned. " _But_ , I want to take a guess at who the Alpha is!"

Obviously, we were all surprised, especially by how excited was by all of us - except Allison - being werewolves. I mean, Hunters weren't supposed to like werewolves full stop - not that I was complaining here! So everyone agreed with her, with only _some_ argument.

"Great!" she bounced. "I'm gonna say... Derek's the Alpha."

Derek just gave a stiff jerk of his head to show she was right, whilst Peter was struggling to keep a proud smirk off his face. I, on the other hand, just grinned smugly. But:

"Wait, there's another one right? But not full Alpha or _just_ an Alpha?" she asked much to our surprise. "Stiles. I'm guessing Stiles."

"Are we _sure_ she's human?" Jackson muttered.

Sam just snickered to herself, mumbling about how he was just ' _jealous of her awesomeness_ '.

"Can I see your eyes?" Sam asked Derek and me. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

Derek did it without any hesitation, his eyes immediately turning red. I saw her whisper something but it was just too quiet for me to hear - the others found it funny though. And then she turned to me. Swallowing slightly, I let my eyes turn, one going red and the other going purple. The look of recognition in her eyes let me know that she _knew_ what I was... And I was scared. Scared that she would be like that _bitch_ Mia and call me a freak...

But she didn't.

"So _freaking_ beautiful!" she said, grabbing my face. "I've always loved werewolves eyes... Anything supernatural really. I think this makes me like you guys a little more, if I'm honest. Regular people are so dull. Can I see the rest of your eyes?"

There were complaints, which was to be expected, but everyone caved in the end. She just kept going on about how beautiful they were and how she just loves it. Everyone, even _Boyd_ , blushed red - it was safe to say that she was the first person to ever say that to any of us.

This was when she realised that Peter and Jackson hadn't show her their eyes. They refused to when she asked, they refused to when she begged. And then it clicked in her head.

"They're blue. Aren't they?" she whispered.

Peter's face was the picture of horror, his eyes filled with disgust for himself. It was obvious that he didn't want her knowing, didn't want her thinking any less of him - she reminded him of his daughters. But, _yet again_ , she surprised us all.

"I don't know how you got them, but I trust Derek and he wouldn't let a bunch or rogue Omegas, who've murdered, into his Pack." she stated, simply. "So... Can I see?"

Slowly, both Jackson and Peter showed her, together. She was smiling away, just so happy... And we were all just... _stunned_. And not just at the eyes thing, but also at the fact that she _trusted Derek_.

* * *

Saturday, May 10th, all of us - the Pack, Charlie, Sam and I - were in the park, walking around and just having a laugh. It was early enough that not many people were outside, but it wasn't so early that it was ridiculous that we were awake and out of the house. It had been Charlie's idea, actually, that we all meet up and hang out. It had been happening a lot recently, ever since May 4th.

It was a relatively nice day - could have been warmer, but that was just my opinion. Sam was happily chatting to Peter, her arm looped through his and Charlie's hand gripped in her other; Isaac and Scott were chasing each other around, tackling the other to the ground; Erica, Allison and Lydia were just laughing at the two pups, their laughter increasing when Danny, Boyd and Jackson decided to join in. Derek and I, however, kept behind all of them, watching fondly as the group relaxed and had fun. From the first day I had truly known them all, it had been obvious that they hadn't ever really been able to have fun... I mean, they had admitted to only having, about, two puppy piles before I joined the house! But now they all acted like a litter of puppies.

"Everything alright?" Derek muttered, bashing his shoulder into mine, lightly.

"Everything's great." I sighed, smiling slightly.

The Pack weren't the only ones that had changed. I had too. I found myself a lot more relaxed, happier. I smiled more, I joked more, I _hugged_ people. I only flinched from a touch as much when it was someone I didn't know or someone I didn't trust... I was actually doing _better_ \- something I never thought would happen. It made me happy.

I should have known something would go wrong.

We couldn't have been in the park for more than half an hour when we found a women - passed out and smelling heavily of alcohol - under a tree. Her hair was caked with dirt from where she had been sleeping, so I couldn't tell exactly what her hair colour was... All I knew was that she was around my dad's age and looked a right mess. When we saw her, Sam's heart rate had picked up, all of us turning to look at the blonde huntress. Even _Charlie_ seemed confused.

As we watched Sam it was clear that she was struggling to decide on what to do - what exactly her choices were, I don't know. But she was upset, that was a definite.

"Derek, can you help me with her?" Sam asked, quietly. "And, um... Do you mind if she sleeps on your couch until she wakes up?"

Now, even though she was cool, Sam wasn't the kind of person to help a random person passed out under a tree. That just wasn't her.

Back at the house, Derek laid the women out on the couch, Sam pulling a seat up beside her. Sam just sat there, staring, her eyes glazed over like she wasn't really _seeing_ anything. Sam sat there for the whole day.

She didn't move to eat.

She didn't move to drink.

She didn't move to go to the toilet.

She just didn't move from the seat.

It got to the point where Derek told Charlie that she and Sam could stay the night, because there was no way she was going to be able to get Sam home when she was like that. Charlie stayed at Sam's side for hours - she stayed until she was to the point of passing out herself. Allison all but carried the redheaded coyote to one of the spare rooms in the house - close to the stairs so she could get to Sam quickly if anything happened.

I was the only one that stayed downstairs with Sam. I placed myself in one of the recliners, curling up into a ball with a blanket - one that Peter passed me on his way out of the room - over me.

It looked as if we had to wait until the morning to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Derek**

The next morning, we all came downstairs to find Stiles only just waking up, still curled up on the recliner - Sam was still in the same spot. I could hear a quiet growling as we walked further into the room, all of us spreading out. Looking around the room, I saw Charlie by the door, her eyes narrowed slightly, the low sound seeming to come from _her_.

"I've had enough." Charlie finally sighed. "Sam, what's going on?!"

But Sam said nothing, the blonde stayed silent.

"No, you aren't shutting off on me!" Charlie shrieked, begging slightly. " _Talk to me_ , babe. I'm right here."

"She's my mom." Sam whispered, continuing to stare at the women on the couch.

Charlie just froze, but I couldn't think of why. Surely this was a good thing? Sam was reuniting with her mom, something not many kids got to do. Stiles seemed to be the only one of us - save Charlie - who seemed worried.

That's when the woman started to wake up. The woman frowned, her glazed over eyes scanning the room, blinking as they rested on Sam. The woman still reeked heavily of a mix of alcohol, even my sense of smell not able to distinguish one from the other - that was a little worrying, but surely it wasn't a regular occurrence.

"Hey, mom." Sam muttered, her smile shaky and her heart beating rapidly. "Long time, no see."

Silently, I herded everyone out of the living room and into the kitchen, giving Sam and her mother some time alone. Charlie however refused to leave, until Sam insisted that she stepped out of the room with the rest of us. Like Charlie, Stiles was hesitant to leave the room, both of them lingering at the door for a little longer, worry lines marring their foreheads. But they stepped into the kitchen anyway. I closed the door behind the pair of them, frowning slightly as Stiles and the redheaded coyote exchanged apprehensive looks.

"We shouldn't have left her alone in there." Stiles muttered, staring at the tiled floor and tugging at his t-shirt.

"I swear, if that bitch tries anything..." Charlie growled, softly, trailing off as she shook her head. "Stiles, come here."

Stiles looked up as Charlie pushed the kitchen door open slightly, the two of them manoeuvring themselves around to be able to look out into the living room without the two humans noticing.

That was when we heard it.

 _"Whore like always, pimping yourself out to everyone."_ Sam's mother spat. _"Why am I not surprised?"_

 _"I'm not."_ Sam said, quietly.

There was a soft rustle then and the sound of shifting fabric. Charlie's eyes narrowed, her fists clenching, whilst Stiles' eyes widened slightly as he shook softly.

 _"Probably doing it for some of this, huh? Little Samantha, always doing something for a fix."_ Sam's mom continued, as if Sam had said nothing.

 _"I'm better."_ Sam insisted, her voice steadily growing stronger.

 _"You'll always want it. See, you're struggling to keep control. You_ want _it; you're just a filthy whore who will do anything, as long as she gets her next fix."_

The sound of furniture squeaking reached our ears and Jackson had to hold onto the Stiles' wrists to keep him back. Someone should have been watching Charlie, though.

"Fuck this." the redhead seethed as she stormed into the living room.

As Charlie stormed into the room, the rest of us followed. The two humans in the living room startled slightly, Sam stepping back away from her mother and towards Charlie. The redhead grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her fiancée behind her.

"Aw, this your knew _slut_?" Sam's mother snarled. "Gonna deal her out? I mean, that's all this little harlots good for."

Charlie should have had a better grip on Sam's hand.

Someone should have been watching the blonde.

Why? Because the next thing we knew, Sam had completely lost it. She slammed the older woman into the wall, banging her head against the hard material, screaming at her to ' _never say that about Charlie_ ', how she had no right. But Sam's mom fought back. She managed to get a few swipes on Sam's face, a few blows to her stomach.

So I stepped in.

I got in-between the two, my back to Sam.

"Get out of my house." I glared at the older woman. "If I _ever_ see you here or around her again, I'm calling the police."

But she didn't move, she just stared back at me, furious. So I did the only thing I could think of - dragged the older woman towards the door and threw her - not literally, she was human after all - out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered from behind me.

"Don't be." I muttered, turning after a few moments. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

Sam and Charlie were staying with us for the rest of the day - not that they had any choice in the matter. It took a lot to get the blonde huntress out of her funk, the incident with her mother proving to be have more of an impact on her than we first thought.

It took hours before Sam was back to her usual self and, at that point, it was far too nice outside to be kept cooped up in the house. The worry coming off of Charlie and Stiles were coming off it waves, I was sure that, if you tried hard enough, you could reach out and _touch_ it. But I suppose I could understand why - if it had been Stiles or Isaac in that position, I would have been the same. Well, if it had been _any_ of my Pack I would have been the same, but Isaac and Stiles were the only ones out of us all that had had a similar past to Sam. With this thought it mind, I kept myself close to the youngest wolf and the newest addition to our Pack, keeping my eye on both of them. Quick look at Peter showed me he was doing the same, the fear of losing anyone else from our family strong in both of us.

It was Jackson's idea to go and sit outside for a bit, all of us going out the back door in the kitchen, as opposed to the front door. Now, I thought everyone would have sat down somewhere on the decking - which most did. Sam and Stiles, however, decided to run around and play tag. How they came to that decision without any of us hearing was beyond me, but watching them run around and laugh seemed to make everyone else seem a little... _lighter_.

"It's so weird thinking Stiles used to be so closed off." Erica mussed, leaning into Boyd's side.

"I know what you mean." Charlie nodded, watching her fiancée. "Sam used to be so different that it's difficult thinking of her as that person."

Charlie was a nice girl. She had her head screwed on right. Every time she looked at or talked about Sam, the love in her eyes and voice were stronger than I had ever seen for any supernatural being like us. Which begged the question - were Sam and Charlie one of the rare ones? I had heard stories, when I was younger, that with every generation, there was the possibility of there being one or two rare supernatural Mating pairs. These rare types were more than just simple Mates. It went further than that. They were the other half of their partners soul; they had a stronger connection. If this was true, that Sam and Charlie were one of these pairs - just like my mom and dad had been. For some reason, I hoped it _was_ true.

Looking out at Sam and Stiles, I noticed that they both not only had massive grins on their faces, but Stiles had shed his shirt whilst Sam had done the same with her jacket. Both of them had scars all over their bodies - and tattoos in Stiles' case - all of those scars telling a different story.

"Sam hates her scars." Charlie commented to me, after seeing what I was looking at. "A lot of them are from the different hunts she's been on and a lot of scars are on her things and belly... She hates them, hates how she looks with them. They just make me love her even more. As strange as it sounds, she looks really pretty with them, like they're apart of her."

"Stiles tried to hide his with tattoos." I muttered, quietly. "He didn't get them from fighting anything, he got them from someone he thought he could trust."

That was all I was prepared to share on the subject. It wasn't my story to tell and I wasn't about to betray the trust Stiles had in me, no matter how much he trusted Sam or Charlie. I just couldn't do that to him.

"I thought as much. I mean, he's very wary of everyone." Charlie nodded. "Instead of acting like that, Sam uses all these wild crazy stunts to try and hide the fact that she's just scared all the time, either about me or just...about life. She's just scared and angry."

It was strange, thinking about it - Sam and Stiles were both so alike. A lot of people in their situations would have given up years ago - would have killed themselves. Others would have let it turn them bitter and angry, some of them going on to live a life of crime. Sam and Stiles were two of the people that didn't turn down those paths or, at least, got _off_ of those paths. They were two of the strong ones - however harsh that sounded.

"So, don't be offended, but how did you two even get together." Erica asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's just, you're so different."

"Please don't tell the story!" Sam's voice came in a whine, the blonde huntress and Stiles suddenly appearing next to us all.

"Why not?!" Stiles demanded. "I wanna hear it!"

"It's because she's embarrassed." Charlie giggled, drawing Sam closer to her and kissing her cheek.

Sam must have seen that she had no way out of this - eleven people wanted to _hear_ the story, her fiancée wanted to _tell_ the story... She was the only one _not_ wanting the story to be told or heard. In the end, she conceded, her only condition being we went back into the house.

So we did.

* * *

**Charlie**

We all walked back into the beautiful house that was owned by the Hales, everyone taking their place in the spacious living room. Surprisingly, no one pushed for Sam or I to start talking, all of them waiting patiently for one of us to start talking. I suppose they were used to that kind of approach.

"Ok, so, if you're going to understand this, then I need to tell you a little about my family..." Sam sighed, shifting a little closer to me. "My dad's in the air force, he was never home so he had no idea what was happening. My mom... Well, my mom _hates_ me. She hates the fact I'm gay, she hit me all the time, she actually used to sell _my_ body for drugs. I was a kid and she let people do whatever they wanted to me. I tried to kill myself a few times because of it actually, so I went to hospital a lot - until my mom kicked me out at seventeen."

"She was living in her car until she was nineteen." I continued, seeing that Sam was being dragged too far into the memories. "Ended up in jail for assault and things like robbery, but she wasn't there for long. Just...issues with the police, you know?"

The knowing grin on Stiles' face was enough to make Sam relax a little, reminding her that she wasn't the only one that had been in trouble before.

"After I got out for the last time, I had _loads_ of one night stands." Sam sighed, shuffling embarrassedly next to me. "I went to this bar that was free admission and I ended up drinking... _a lot_. Like, I was absolutely smashed. Then I saw Charlie... I thought she was hot so I went to talk to her."

"Used these _really_ cheesy pickup lines, which weren't doing anything for me." I grinned. "But then this complete asshole comes over and he tries to take her home."

"And Charlie got _really_ protective."

"I didn't realise she was my Mate until we had been dating for, about, a month, so at the time I thought it was just because she was drunk and vulnerable. I dragged her away from the guy and back to my place, so I could keep an eye on her. I asked where she lived and she said her _car_."

"We've been together ever since."

"Well, there was one issue..."

"But that can be for another day!"

Smirking a little, I slid down on the couch so I could rest my head on Sam's shoulder, sliding my hand into hers. I could understand why she didn't want people to know - she always got so embarrassed and she regretted it. Besides, the acquaintance between us and Derek's Pack was still new. To be honest, when we moved back to Beacon Hill, I didn't actually expect Sam to befriend anyone... The fact that she found Stiles, well, that was a miracle! Now she had someone, other than me, to confide in and to help her out. She needed more people she could trust.

* * *

**Stiles**

Watching Sam and Charlie together was like watching the perfect couple. You know, that couple out of all of your friends that you can look at and think - ' _I wish_ I _had something like that_ '? That's what I thought when I hung out with them.

But then I thought of Zane.

And Gabriel.

And Ben.

I mean, sure, I only ' _dated_ ' one of them, whilst the other two harassed me, but it all brought me to the same conclusion - I couldn't be happy. I _couldn't_ have something like what Sam and Charlie had, or like what Danny and Isaac had. After everything, I came to understand that I was just never going to have what normal people had - and why would I? Why would I ever have anything good in my life, after everything that has happened?

I tried not to let my thoughts show as we sat there, all talking and enjoying each other's company. I mustn't have worked too well, considering Derek looked over to me, almost instantly, concern colouring his expression. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I tried to smile, hoping it would work in getting him to stop worrying - it was more of a grimace than anything, which just made Derek seem to worry more.

But, still, he said nothing.

It was, around, fifteen minutes after Sam and Charlie had recounted, briefly, how they met and became a couple, when everyone began to break off. It was at this point when Charlie went into the kitchen with Erica, saying how she would help with... _something_ , leaving only Sam and I in the living room.. We both just sat there, in silence, for a while - Sam with a sort of dreamy look on her face, whilst I tried not to let my depressing thoughts affect me too much.

"You really love her, don't you?" I smiled as Sam sighed happily.

"I do." she giggled. "It's like... Charlie's the sun and she made the stars, you know?"

But I didn't. I didn't know. I frowned slightly, staring down at my feet as I shifted my position, hugging my knees to my chest, resting my chin on top of them.

"What's it like?" I whispered.

"What's what like?" Sam replied.

"Being in love. Having someone you can trust explicitly. Just, being loved?"

For a moment, Sam didn't say anything. I heard the shift as she turned to look at me, but I only tightened my grip on my knees. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask - why would I want to ask about something I would never have? But I _had_ to. I just had to _know_ what it was like.

"I'm not going to lie, man, but it's scary as hell. Especially if you're not used to it." Sam explained, her voice soft. "But it's also the most exciting thing; the best thing! It's like your floating, flying, and nothing can bring you down. It makes you feel like you can do anything as long as you have them..."

Sam grew quiet suddenly and, looking over at her, I noticed how she seemed to be trapped inside her head again, a small smile on her face. Everything she had said...it sounded _amazing_.

I wanted it.

I wanted that feeling so badly.

But I would never have it. I would never be that happy. And that hurt me.

* * *

Walking through the hallways of the hospital the next day, I couldn't help but feel a little jittery. I wasn't too fond of the place, never had been, but it wasn't like I could avoid it at this moment in time. I had gotten a call from Charlie, after the Pack and I had finished at the university.

Sam had been hurt.

When Charlie said that, everything stopped. I felt my eyes go wide as my chest grew tight, as if someone was pushing against it. It was the same feeling you would get if you held your breath, only far more noticeable. It was hard to breathe - every time I took air in, it felt as if my throat was raw, as if I had just finished eating a mint. My breathing slowed, every breath I took just as deep as the next as I stared at nothing on the far corner of the wall, the pressure on my chest increasing slowly. It was as the pressure increased that I started to panic, the feeling slowly getting worse, niggling in the back of my mind as all sorts of thoughts on what could have happened sprang to mind. Too many things could have happened, too many people could have got to her.

I couldn't lose anyone else.

It was as that thought ran through my mind that the headache came and I started to feel sick. I knew that the pain in my head was, probably, because of the lack of oxygen getting there, but it didn't help any - all it did was make me feel dizzy. I had wrapped my arms around my torso, gripping my sides as hard as I could, leaning forward to try and relieve the pressure on my chest - not that it would work.

I was still feeling like that as we came to a stop in front of Charlie.

The redhead was leaning against the wall, mix of anger and concern marring her face, her arms folded. She was completely tense, so much that it looked as if she was holding back a shift, eyes subtly changing colour as she scowled. I placed a hand on her arm, slowly, watching her sigh heavily as the were-coyote relaxed slightly.

"Have they told you anything, yet?" I asked, quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"She's exhausted. Some hikers found her in the woods like this and called the hospital..." Charlie growled, shaking her head. "Her injuries aren't so bad, but they wanted to keep her here to make sure she got the rest she needed."

"Have you been able to speak to her yet?"

"Nope. They keep making me wait and it's doing nothing to help keep me calm."

Shifting a little, I wrapped my arm around Charlie's shoulders, leaning against the wall with her.

"She'll be fine." I told Charlie.

_She has to be._

* * *

It was an hour before we were allowed into the room to see Sam. An _hour_! We couldn't have restrained Charlie, even if we wanted to - the redhead charging into the room. The only thing we saw as we walked into the white, sterile room was a small, blonde lying on the bed - bruises and cuts covered her face and arms, no doubt there were more on her torso and legs. True to what Charlie had told us, Sam looked exhausted - black rimmed eyes from lack of sleep, her face slightly sunken in... Sam hung her head in slight defeat, clinging onto Charlie's hand as the redhead fussed.

"Seriously, Sam?! What the hell were you thinking?" Charlie demanded, softly, panic rising slightly. "Do you know how worried I was? How scared I was? I thought... I thought it was going to be like Carolina all over again..."

Sam tensed slightly, a dark shadow passing over the part of her face I could see. As her grip on her fiancée tightened, dragging the redhead down to lie on the bed next to her. The blonde whispered to her fiancée quietly, so quietly that we couldn't hear what was being said - though it was most likely reassurances that everything was fine, things like that. We let the two have some time to each other, allowing the redhead to calm down and return to the woman we all knew her to be - calm, sweet and kind - instead of the raging, protective Mate she had taken to be before.

Once the tension had left the room and everyone was calm again, Charlie finally asked the question that had been burning in all of our minds - _what happened?!_

"Over the years of me being a hunter, I've made _a lot_ of enemies - like _families_ of rogue werewolves and the like." Sam sighed. "A few of them had, somehow, made their way here, to Beacon Hills. They saw me, saw me hanging out with Stiles and you guys... They thought that the best way of coming after me was going after all of you. It didn't take me long to figure it out... So I was running around trying to keep them away from all of you. It was just low-key spying until last night..."

"Samantha Deanna Campbell, I swear that, one day, you will be the death of me!" Charlie whined, nuzzling her face into Sam's hair, her arms wrapping around her fiancée's neck, as Sam slipped an arm around Charlie's waist.

With her arm wrapped around Charlie, Sam dragged her closer - almost until the redhead was sprawled across her shorter frame. I heard Jackson's comment of _"Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship"_ , but no one seemed to pay him any mind - everyone knew he meant no harm by it.

I watched as Sam ran her hand through Charlie's hair, the slow and soothing action seeming to calm the coyote girl, the strokes coming with practiced ease.

"I love you too, Belle." Sam grinned, her voice taking on a French lilt to it as she called her fiancée the French for beautiful.

No one noticed as I glanced over towards Derek, whilst everyone else kept their eyes on the two women on the hospital bed. No one noticed how I wished I could try, yet I knew everything would go wrong if I did. No one noticed as I stared at the ground, willing myself to keep it together until I was alone in the room that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG - WRITERS BLOCK AND COLLEGE AND I'VE NOW BEEN TOLD I HAVE ANXIETY - possible depression - AND I'VE ACTUALLY STARTED TO HAVE PANIC ATTACKS! IT'S BEEN CRAZY, BUT HERE WE GO ^_^
> 
> Please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


	45. Veronica and Xavier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY ON MAY 5TH 2016, IT IS THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF CHANGE! CELEBRATE (/-_-/)\\(-_-\\) - I don't care if that's not the case for some places, it's May 5th here in England, so I'm going by that - SO IT STILL COUNTS! ^_^ Also, I've known The Magnus Bane on FanFiction for two years now - aka, the awesome one who gave me the prompt for this story and loads of it's ideas. She's amazing, go check her out on FanFiction!

**Chapter 43 - Part 2**

**Stiles**

Tuesday, May 13th 2014, Sam was back at the university. Charlie had tried to make her stay home, Peter and I had told her to stay home - she was having none of it. The blonde refused to be kept at home when she was _'perfectly fine_ '. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I mean we got along because we were so similar and liked the same things - she was stubborn, just like me. I had promised to watch her as much as I could, making sure that she wasn't overexerting herself - I didn't have to, according to Charlie, but I wanted to. She was my friend, so of course I would. I walked Sam to and from her classes, I stayed as close to her as I could when Chase came into view... I did everything I could to keep her calm.

Sam found it ' _cute_ ' that I was so worried about her, just like a protective younger brother - she was twenty two, twenty three in October - and kept telling me to stop because I ' _wouldn't want Derek to get jealous now, would you?'_ Whilst it was nice, having someone other than Isaac know about my feelings towards Derek, it was annoying that she kept alluding to it around _everyone_ and was adamant that my feelings were returned. I just flicked her every time she said it - it didn't achieve anything, but it was fun.

It was as we were leaving the university for the day, heading back home - it was so nice calling it that - when he turned up.

Sam and I were talking about how we could secure the perimeter of the house - you know, make it easier to know when we were being stalked so Sam didn't end up in hospital again - keeping quiet so no one overheard us. She had been completely fine. And then she stopped. She completely froze, her heartbeat became irregular and was speeding up. She was staring straight ahead at this guy. He was well built, tall like Derek with a strong jaw, his lips thin and pale in an odd way that he looked kind of... _pretty_ , his eyes this dull muddy brown and greasy brown hair. He looked beat up and tired as fuck; I had never seen him around campus before then. But Sam seemed to recognise him somehow...

I stopped next to her, starting to reach out a hand to make sure she was alright. Before my hand made contact with her shoulder, Sam was sprinting towards him, full speed. The Pack and Charlie were next to me within seconds, all of us trying to figure out what the threat was and starting to go after her.

But then Sam jumped into the guy's arms and hugged him.

As we drew closer we could see that Sam was crying slightly, more people around us becoming nosey assholes and stopping to watch. The guy holding her just laughed a little, with a _"I missed you too, Sammy"_ , his grip on her tightening for a moment. Once we all reached the pair, we watched as Sam jumped down and slapped him. Twice.

"I THOUGHT YOU _DIED_ , ASSHOLE!" Sam yelled, trying to choke down the tears and not touch him.

Charlie, hesitantly, took a step towards her fiancée, her hand touching the blonde's back lightly. Sam started slightly, as if she had forgotten that we were all there and was surprised to see us.

"Babe... Who is this?" Charlie asked, cautiously, glancing at the guy in front of us.

Sam sighed, wrapping an arm around Charlie gently, looking back at all of us.

"This is the man who saved my life." Sam told us.

* * *

Xavier Jason Danvers, that was the guy's name. He was Sam's partner back in her dark days, helping her sell drugs. Xavier had told Sam to run one day when they were raided by ' _angry customers_ ', as Xavier put it, taking a bullet for her.

Sam hadn't seen him since.

Sam though he had died.

Apparently he was like a brother to Sam.

Did I sound jealous? Because I wasn't jealous. I wasn't! Nobody could say otherwise... I mean, I didn't act in a way that would make me come across as jealous - I barely spoke as we sat in this diner, listening to this prick go on and on and _on_.

Yeah, that's right, we were in a diner! A few of our little group decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to invite the guy to have dinner with us, seeing how Sam was quite relaxed around him. I didn't like him.

His jokes and smiles seemed forced.

He was pushy and wanted people to do what he said - exactly what Zane was like.

His diction was good and he was smart - too smart for the streets - but he was so _stupid_ on certain things. But he wasn't stupid - nothing like Sam or me, but not stupid.

He had a weird personality - and not the good kind of weird either.

Not to mention a messy eater, blocking his food and eating as fast as he could, almost like someone was going to take it from him.

He was loud - too loud - and his jokes were to the point of, almost, being mean...

There was just something... _off_ about him.

"There was this one time when we were living under this bridge, right? We did _so much_ heroin-" Xavier started.

"OK, and we're _done_ here!" Sam squawked, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Everyone else laughed. Derek, like me, didn't, but he wouldn't have laughed anyway. I turned out of the conversation, only vaguely hearing questions on how Sam got her money at the start - something Xavier didn't answer. I just stared down at my hands, just waiting for the moment that we could leave and not have to see _him_ for a while. Or, even better, _never again_. I mean, Sam was the first friend I had gotten all by myself. It was a friendship that didn't start by someone feeling sorry for me or digging into my life. Sam knew what it was like to have a shitty parent and live on the streets. Sam was the older sister I always wanted and I had never had the kind of relationship with anyone before. It was like I wasn't needed any more, just pushed aside like a broken toy.

It was as if Sam would ditch me in a heartbeat.

I couldn't take anymore heartache, not after finding myself with a good life with good people. I had gotten rid of my dad, gotten rid of Zane; there was no more Gabriel or Ben... Sure, a lot of people in the town still hated me, whilst others were starting to see I was nothing like the rumours, but things had started to go right for once! I couldn't lose anyone else. Not now.

"I'll be back in a minute." I mumbled - not that anyone heard me.

I managed to slip out of the diner, leaning against the wall, just taking in the sun as I leant my head back. It was so _strange_ \- I had never been jealous before! Then again, I had never had friends before - if you don't count the Hale family before I left for Texas when I was five. It was a confusing feeling. It made me feel sick and twisted my insides. It made me irrationally angry.

I wanted it to stop.

I could still hear the laughter coming from inside - obviously Xavier made another joke. He just wasn't funny! He made a gay joke about Danny and Isaac - one I refused to repeat - and most of them had found it funny. It had been borderline homophobic! I just didn't understand.

"Stiles, you ok?" Derek's voice asked.

Turning my head and opening my eyes, I spotted the Alpha wolf standing just next to the closed door of the eatery. His face was pulled down into a concerned frown. He was slightly tense, flinching as another round of laughter was drawn from our group inside - _so Derek didn't like him all that much either..._

"Yeah. Fine." I sighed, glaring at the ground, wrapping my arms around my torso.

I didn't see him move but, next thing I knew, Derek was next to me, his hand on my upper arm. With a small amount of pressure placed, Derek turned me until I faced him, his hand falling to my elbow when I faced him.

"You're not fine, Genim." Derek chastised. "It's about... _him_ , isn't it? _Him_ and Sam?"

"Am I that obvious?" I whispered.

"Only to me. I don't think the others even notice."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Alright, sassy. You know Sam won't throw you aside, right? I think she's proved she's here to stay - unless you tell her to fuck off out of your life."

I huffed a small laugh, glancing up at Derek and seeing a small smile on his face now. The hand on my elbow moved yet again, until his entire left arm had wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. My head rested on his right shoulder, Derek's right hand coming up to the back of my head, resting there gently and, sometimes, running through the strands.

"Pretty sure we're going to be stuck with her for a long time." Derek told me. "She loves you like Laura and Cora loved me."

Derek's scent shifted slightly, going from worried to a mix or worried and sad. It always seemed to happen when he or Peter spoke about their family, just like it happened when I spoke about my mom or how my dad used to be. I hated when the Alpha wolf felt like this. I shifted slightly until I freed my arms, raising them to wrap around his neck.

"It'll all be fine." Derek whispered.

And I believed him. I believed almost every word I heard from Derek. It was at this point that I realised I couldn't stop what I was feeling. I couldn't stop myself from feeling like I loved this sourpuss of a wolf. I couldn't stop it, so I decided to might as well go with it - obviously I wouldn't tell him or any of the others, that was going too far!

As Derek hugged me close to him, I felt him kiss the top of my head, keeping his face turned into my hair as we stood there.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..._

* * *

Xavier just seemed to be trying to get as close to Sam as he could - not physically, but friendship-wise. She had told me that she didn't think she could do it, not after how much she had changed and now she had Charlie - she didn't know if she could go back to being the person she used to be. Yet she still went to meet him whenever he called. It had only been a day and I was missing my friend.

Pulling up in front of the house, I tried to ignore the slight pain I felt when thinking of the possibility of losing my friend to this asshole. This controlling, rude asshole of a dick. I shook my head as I locked my car - a habit I hadn't gotten into when I used to live in it.

That was when I felt it. You know, that feeling when you feel like someone or something is watching you, but you can't see them? That feeling. I couldn't see anyone. I couldn't smell anyone. I just chalked it up to me being paranoid. So, shrugging it off, I just made my way into the house - my _home_.

I loved being able to call it my home. It was the first place I had ever been able to call _home_ in a long time. I remember, I used to hear the word ' _home_ ' and it never meant much more than just a thing I never had. But now I had it. Now I had a home and a family. I had a place I belonged. Smiling to myself, I almost didn't notice how the living room had been rearranged, the majority of the furniture being pushed back against the walls, out the way of the doors.

"What's going on?" I asked, chuckling.

"We're having a game night." Erica squealed, her head popping up from behind one of the couches.

"Since things are pretty calm right now, we all thought we could use some time to unwind." Boyd shrugged, a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

We hadn't had a game night since we played twister, a situation I didn't want to revisit. But what were the chances of the night going in that direction again? Rushing upstairs, I took a total of two minutes and seventeen seconds to dump my bag and get changed, only to practically jump back down the stairs and trip back into the living, Derek's solid chest being the only thing keeping me from face planting the floor.

"So, what are we playing?" I grinned.

* * *

Charades.

Hide and Seek.

Sardines.

Tag.

Mario Kart.

Those were only some of the many games we played. Every game was just as good as the last, something making us laugh harder than the game we played before. Even Derek and Boyd, the two that were usually the most stoic, laughed just as hard as the rest of us!

Of course, the night ended up winding down, all of us deciding to end the night with a Puppy Pile in the space we made on the floor, duvets, blankets and pillows creating a nice nest for us all.

"I really do love you guys." I whispered as we all lay there.

"Love you too, Batman." Erica sighed, happily.

Smiling slightly, I snuggled further into the warmness surrounding me.

"No, you don't understand. I love you guys." I told them. "Even since my mom died, I haven't had a real family. Hell, even before that my family weren't much of a family. I literally up and left Dallas _because_ of family and a crazy ex. But you guys? You guys have _become_ my family. It's gotten to a point where I can't just simply call all of you my friends, because I care about you all too much. I love you guys."

As I finished talking, I felt Derek's arm go around me, felt Isaac's hand on my arm, felt everyone move in tighter to whoever was next to them. I was finally somewhere I _belonged_ , even if I wasn't a part of their pack.

* * *

I didn't see Sam again until Saturday, May 17th. She had came to the house after we had all finished at the university with Charlie, apologising that she couldn't get away from Xavier because he was so clingy until now.

I was just happy to spend time with my friend.

It was a nice day, so we all decided to just sit out on the front porch - some sunbathing, some talking, some reading or listening to music. It was just a nice day. And then it happened.

"Well, well, well. Hey there Sam." a soft voice called. "It's nice to see the one that got away after all this time."

Sam's entire body stiffened, her skin going this sickly pale as she slowly turned around. Standing in front of the house was a woman. She wasn't human, that much I could tell from her scent - not that I could place what she actually was. Her long hair was this dyed, dark purple; eyes a strange pale red. Was it possible to have pale red eyes? Was she using contacts? I couldn't tell. Slim and curvy, with a thin face, she had full looking lips that were painted a blood red, the same as her nails. Her nails - human ones anyway - were sharpened into a point, looking about as sharp as mine when I turned...Even though she was tall, the woman wore these large heels, the dress she wore accenting her milky unblemished skin. She seemed to give of this air of power as she stood there, a smirk on her face as she looked around all of us...

_This can't be good._

"What are you _doing_ here, Veronica?" Sam hissed, venom coating each word.

"Can't I just visit?" _Veronica_ asked, her voice sickly sweet as her gaze set on Charlie. "Oh, what's this? Were-coyote? Well, aren't you a rare little thing."

There was this unsettling glint in her eyes as she moved, inhumanly fast, until she was in front of Charlie, reaching out a hand to touch her. Veronica's fingers had barely grazed Charlie's cheek when Sam yanked her fiancée backwards, stepping in front of her.

"She. Is. _Mine_!" Sam growled, the sound almost too low for any human to pick up on.

Veronica just seemed amused by this, not even caring about the fire that seemed to blaze in Sam's eyes. Not even caring that Sam could tear her apart - that _we_ could _easily_ tear her apart. No, Veronica didn't seem to care. Instead, she just turned to me, gasping slightly as her eyes locked on me.

" _You_." she grinned, her eyes wide with wonder and... _want_? "You're even _rarer_. I've only ever met one half-wolf-half-fox in my life! Oh, you would make _such_ a nice addition."

Before Veronica could take one step towards me, Sam was there, Charlie stumbling next to me a little.

"No!" Sam snapped, body tense. "He's mine too."

I was hers? I was Sam's? What did she even _mean_ by that? I didn't belong to anyone! But I said nothing. If I said anything out loud... Who _knew_ what could happen if I did that?! So I just sat there next to Derek, Charlie standing beside me, watching what was happening, trying to figure out what was going on. What Veronica meant by me making a ' _nice addition_ '. A nice addition to what?

Veronica laughed, smirking as she moved that hair out of her face. She glanced over Sam's shoulder at Charlie and I, the weight of her look reminding me of when I came home before I knew it was games night, when I thought someone was watching me...

_Has she been watching us?!_

"Oh, Sam. Nothing is ever _yours_ for long, is it?" Veronica simpered, before turning around and disappearing.

As soon as she had vanished, Sam rushed all of us into the house.

* * *

Sam had told Derek and Peter to call Chris and Deaton, to get them to the house. She refused to say anything until they turned up.

All of us gathered in the living room, some sitting and some standing, waiting for Sam to reveal what all the fuss was over. I mean, surely it was nothing? But Sam didn't seem to realise we were waiting as she started pacing, looking sickly pale. Deaton looked just as worried as the rest of us, even though he had only met her once before this - but that was Deaton for you, worrying about everyone.

Sam was mumbling to herself, saying how she shouldn't have done that, how this shouldn't have been happening. Just over and over again, speaking so low that I struggled to hear her.

"Sam?" I called out to her, sitting on the arm of Derek's armchair that Deaton was sitting in. "Sam, talk to us."

But she kept pacing. She kept pacing and murmuring to herself.

"Sam, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Charlie asked, her voice raising slightly, yet not shouting - still made us jump, though.

Sam stopped.

Sam turned.

The frightened look on her face did nothing to reassure me that everything was fine. I could feel the panic start to bubble up inside me - could feel myself starting to get nauseous and headachy.

"I did something really stupid." Sam whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I said you two were mine. I said I own you. _She's_ going to try and hurt you both now. I should've killed her! I should've..."

As Sam trailed off, tears started to run down her face. At that moment, she didn't remind me of a grown woman at university, she reminded me of a scared child, just needing someone to hug her and tell her it would all be ok. And that was exactly what I did. I know, you would have thought Charlie would have been the first to move, but the redhead seemed too stunned at the fact Sam was crying - and in front of the _Pack_ , and all! So I hugged the blonde. I hadn't really notice I had moved until I had my arms wrapped around her.

* * *

It took some time before Sam calmed down enough to tell us what was going on. To be honest, I could understand why she had gotten so worked up.

It turned out that Veronica ran this kind of Zoo. A Zoo of rare supernatural beings. Sam - though not a supernatural create, was a woman hunter, which was rare considering women in hunter families were used as leaders not warriors - was, pretty much, forced o be a part of it.

"People were dying." Sam finished. "She said she would stop if I would be part of ' _The Collection_ '. She locked my up for the amusement of others and... And I was just so young. I escaped after a year. It was an amazing feeling to finally be away from the torture. It wasn't as bad as my mom's, but still... I wish I had just killed her."

No one said anything then, but I could feel this energy coming off of the Pack. They were angry, furious... I could see them all glancing over to me repeatedly, I could see claws slightly digging into palms. They were pissed, anyone could see that.

"I would die before I let anything bad happen to him." Sam whispered towards them all, her head falling slightly to stare at the ground.

"Why Stiles?" Derek growled.

"She was _obsessed_ with me - still is. She wants me and she thinks killing the people I love and care about is the way to do it."

There was a silence. A tense sort of quiet where the information sank in.

"Deaton." Sam sighed, getting up and moving towards him. "I need you to make that weird scent hiding thing. But, instead of masking it, it needs to smell like me. She has to think they're mine if they want to be, somewhat, safe."

"What? No!" Derek protested as Deaton nodded.

Sam just ignored him.

"Chris." she said.

"What?" he muttered, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"We're going on a hunt."

"JUST STOP!" Derek yelled.

Everyone flinched as the Alpha wolf roared, his eyes flashing red as he stood there, tense and breathing heavily. I hadn't noticed Derek and moved towards me until that moment, his body blocking mine slightly from view.

But Sam didn't seem bothered by it.

She took a step forward, just one step, until she could lock eyes with Derek. Her face was void of any humour, just plain and deadly seriousness masking her expression.

"I'm not asking you to back down. Trust me. You're going to have to be there constantly, _no one_ leaves him alone. He has to be protected and, hopefully, everyone will get out of this alive." Sam told him, softly. "I've got Charlie. Stiles needs you guys."

"If you think we're letting you do this by yourself then you're insane." Peter said, stepping towards the blonde. "We will _all_ help."

Even though Sam was smiling, we could all smell the fear emitting off of her in waves. It was obvious that she didn't want to go back in the cage. But it was fine, because she had us.

* * *

It was still tense Sunday night, everybody on edge even though we had Deaton's scent hiding thing and were thinking of a plan to gank this bitch. It was... _stressful_ , to say the least.

We had all started sleeping in the living room together, just to be safe. Peter and I had even insisted, despite what Derek and some of the others wanted, that Charlie and Sam stayed with us - which they were - so we could keep an eye on them too, everyone keeping each other safe. It was the best thing for us to do.

Sunday night, however, I had been sitting up in my room, lounging on my bed and looking through a few things in the books I had managed to take with me from Dallas. he only problem was, I didn't realise how late it was...

_I heard door slam, the walls vibrating with the force. I was up and off the couch as fast as I could move, the panic already starting to rise in my chest. Red hair and violet eyes appeared around the corner, a scowl marring his face as he glared at the ground. Slowly, he lifted his head._

_As his eyes met mine, the scowl fell, a feral smile replacing it as he started to move again._

_"Well, aren't_ you _a pretty sight to come home to." Zane chuckled, darkly. "Come here, now."_

_I tripped over my feet as I walked towards him, my entire body shaking. As soon as I was in reach, Zane's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and yanking me forward into him, turning me slightly so my back was to his chest. His left arm wrapped tightly around my stomach as his right hand released my wrist , his fingers softly brushing against the side of my t-shirt._

_"I don't see why you bother with clothes, Precious." Zane tutted. "I think you'd look so much better without them. Don't you?"_

_"No." I whispered, shaking my head slightly, clenching my eyes shut._

_"Oh, don't be like that. It looks like you have a_ great _body. Why else do you think I asked you out?"_

_As his grip on me tightening, this high-pitched distressed whine emitted from me, my body moving on autopilot to try and get away. But, right now, Zane was a lot faster and stronger. Keeping his hold on me, he spun us both around until he could push me into the wall, my back facing him. Both of his hands landed on my sides, pushing under the fabric of my top, his nails scraping the skin as he moved them up and down._

_"I haven't been inside a nice, tight ass in a while." Zane mused as one hand trailed down my back to curve low on my hip. "Do you know how_ amazing _it feels? To have something so_ hot _and_ tight _around you?"_

_I tried to block out what he was saying, tried to ignore it and hoped that it would just go away. But that never seemed to work._

_"I'd fuck you so hard, Baby. I bet you'd like it, wouldn't you?" Zane laughed, rocking his hips against my ass. "You'd be begging for it, harder and faster. I would, you know. I would tear you up so good, leave you feeling me for_ weeks _. Maybe I should buy you a plug, that way you'd_ really _feel it. I would say I'd get you a gag, but then I'd never hear all of those pretty screams. How about a whip? Or a vibrator? I could tie you up and leave it in you for_ hours _, get you nice and open for me. Hm, I can picture it now. You'd look so good in chains, ball gag in your mouth, legs spread with the biggest vibrator I can get turned on the highest setting, cock ring on... Oh, yeah! And I'd definitely get you to dress up for me. Maybe you could be my little, slutty maid, huh? Get you to clean up around here, obeying everything I say, then I could bend you over whenever wherever I want and fuck that pretty little hole of yours. Have you get down on your knees and suck me off - oh, I'd definitely love to fuck that mouth of yours! You'd be_ soaked _in my cum, covered in it."_

_He finished with a shout as he came in his jeans, slumping against me heavily._

_"One day, Babe. One day we're gunna do all that and_ more _." Zane whispered, slapping my ass as he pushed away and went to go change his jeans._

I woke up clammy, falling to the floor as I struggled to get away. I was tangled in something restrictive, the pressure making it harder to breathe. I couldn't breathe.

And then a hand touched my shoulder.

Violently, I flung myself backwards, my back hitting the edge of a bed. The pain helped ground me, the fog of panic in my mind retreating slowly as I tried to get away.

 _"I told you not to touch him!"_ a voice snapped, growling softly.

 _"Well you didn't tell me he would do_ that _, Derek!"_ another voice argued.

Derek...

* * *

When I had calmed down and the Pack were sure I was alright, we all went downstairs, Peter handing me a mug of hot chocolate as we all piled onto the floor. No one said anything, not even Sam or Charlie. I had overheard someone in the Pack telling them about Zane, explaining to them that I still had nightmares about him and the things that happened back in Dallas... At least I didn't have to try and find a way to tell them myself. No, instead of asking me anything, they continued to talk about what we were going to do about Veronica.

Sam wanted to jump in head first.

Erica, very bluntly, told her that was a shit idea.

Scott said we had to have a really well thought out plan.

Boyd said it would take too long.

Isaac asked if we should just leave it to Chris.

Lydia said we couldn't just rely on him to sort out our problem.

Every one of them came up with some sort of idea, but someone always seemed to find a flaw.

"Guys, can we just go to sleep?" I whispered, the hot chocolate long gone and the mug on the table. "One more night won't hurt us."

"Stiles is right." Derek sighed. "We'll think better after we sleep."

With a small murmur of agreement, everyone fell quiet, shuffling down into ' _The Nest_ ' and huddling together. Lying fully on my back, I reached under my pillow and grabbed Wolfy, secretly hugging him to my chest underneath all the blankets. Derek seemed to be the only one who noticed, since I kept Wolfy mainly on my left side, next to Derek - I didn't really mind Derek knowing.

The Alpha wolf shuffled a little closer to me, resting on his stomach, one arm boosting his pillow as the other moved until his hand brushed against mine. I glanced over at the Alpha wolf looking into the faded, forest green eyes that I knew so well. He gave me a small reassuring smile.

It, kind of, made things a little better.

* * *

I was scared of falling asleep again. I didn't want another nightmare, especially not with everyone around me. But it wasn't like I could fall asleep anyway - I was far too awake. Sighing softly, I shifted until I was laying on my side, facing Derek. The Alpha wolf looked peaceful when he was asleep. He wasn't tense, he wasn't frowning... It made him look so much younger, even if he was only twenty five - almost twenty six. I couldn't help but reach out with a hand, running a finger lightly across his forehead.

Derek seemed to be one of the only constants in my life. He was always there, he always noticed... It just made me like him more. But it would never happen and that hurt me. If things had been different, if the situation was different, then maybe. But not like this, not when I seemed to destroy everything I touched.

As I lay there, I watched as Derek twitched slightly, beginning to stir. I retracted my hand, closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep, gripping the toy in my hands. I heard skin against fabric, sliding and shifting before a soft sound came from the Alpha wolf. But I just kept my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake, Stiles." Derek muttered as he ran his finger across my forehead. "Might wanna relax the next time you pretend to be asleep."

Huffing slightly, I looked at the green eyed mad in front of me.

"You know you're safe, right?" Derek whispered, shuffling a little closer.

I nodded my head, staring down at the billowy blankets below us. Derek just moved that much closer, his fingers hooking gently under my chin to lift my head up to look at him again. His thumb shifted slightly, brushing against my jaw. My gaze flitted down to his hand before I looked into his eyes again, seeing the gentle, calm look in his eyes.

"You. Are. Safe." he said, forcefully. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. Not again. Alright?"

"Ok." I whispered.

"Hey, c'mere."

Derek shifted himself around until he too was on his side, one arm sliding under my neck to curl around my shoulders, whilst the other came around to loosely encircle my hips. I felt it a little strange how, with Zane, I panicked the moment I knew he was remotely close to me, but I could have Derek pressed up against me as I would just... _melt_.

_Maybe he really was my Mate..._

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" he asked, almost hesitantly. "About the nightmare?"

"Wasn't a nightmare." I mumbled into his t-shirt.

"What was it then?"

"Memory."

Derek tensed slightly at this - I was starting the regret it, until he pulled me closer to his body heat, the arm around my shoulders reaching up so his fingers could play with the hair at my neck.

"It was a couple of days before I ran away. He'd locked me in his apartment whilst he went to get some drug or another, just so I didn't run away." I told him, shakily.

"Stiles, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I-It's about time _someone_ knows."

Derek didn't respond verbally. All he did was hold me that little bit tighter.

"I was fine when I was alone. I could pretend that I was living by myself and that nothing like that was going on. But then he came back." I continued. "He hadn't taken it yet, but I could smell it in his pocket, but he was in a bad mood. Until he saw me. He liked to trap me, corner me so I couldn't get away. Sometimes he would beat me, other times he would try and touch me or get me to have sex with him, but it would usually end in him beating me or burning me. But, this time, it was different. It was like I was paralysed - I couldn't move. I don't know how or why, I just couldn't. I could only stand there. He'd pressed me against the wall and started saying things. About how I would look with no clothes, how it was the reason he asked me out, how he would fuck me. He told me about all these things he could use or get me to do or do to me... And I couldn't move, I was so scared. He didn't beat me that time though. He had to change his pants and was too blissed out. That night I had started looking for somewhere to run to and started packing... That was when I made my decision that I was _definitely_ running."

Derek didn't say anything, just hugged me tighter, his larger frame almost encasing mine. It kind of made me feel safe.

"I won't let _anything_ like that happen to you again. _Ever_." Derek promised, burying his face into my hair, just like he did outside of the diner.

That night was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a _long_ while.

* * *

The next morning - Monday, May 19th - no one wanted to go to the university. No one wanted exams, no one wanted to do anything. But we had to. We had to make it look like we were normal, human students. We only took three cars, everyone sharing so no one was alone. It was just as well that we all had classes with each other at some point during the day - including Sam.

The day was fairly normal, nothing big happening, everything was going fine.

Harris was a douche.

Chase was a dick.

A large group of people were assholes.

Just a normal day at the University of Beacon Hills.

I had never been happier to have a day like that! Just to have something normal and familiar during a time of stress and panic. It was almost comforting. Strange, huh, how the environment at the school could be seen as _comforting_?

"What kind of places does she stick to?" I asked, rubbing my hands through my hair, wishing I had something for my headache.

"Anywhere abandoned." Sam sighed. "Less chance of being caught. I thought that was obvious."

"Well, you never know! One day we could have a _creative_ asshole come to Beacon Hills!"

And whilst one could hope, it was likely never to happen. For some reason, every Big Bad we had so far, or they had all encountered in the past, went for the very stereotypical hideout - if it wasn't a teenager or adult living in a house or apartment, that is. Honestly, you'd think they'd be creative - come up with something we wouldn't suspect so it wasn't so easy to find them and kill them.

I said as much out loud.

"That's the thing." Sam told me. "She _wants_ us to find her. You, Charlie and me. She wants the three of us, so she wants us to find where she is. Knowing her, she probably has someone watching us."

"This is ridiculous!" I growled to myself. "I left Dallas to get away from creepy stalker people. This is the _third_ one!"

First Gabriel. Second Ben. Now Veronica. How many people like them were we going to get? Zane was more than enough to last me a lifetime - I could have happily gone without the others! Don't get me wrong, I'd rather it be me and not some young human kid, but I was getting sick and tired of being targeted!

"Ok, remind me what she is again?" Isaac asked, frowning slightly.

"Were-tiger. And, trust me, her bite is worse than her bark. Literally." Sam explained. "Their bite is like a drug - it feels almost as good as sex. It's... _addictive_. You're so blissed out it's unbelievable. One bite from them and you're left vulnerable. And they're fast, trust me."

* * *

Everything was fine until we got home. Chris, Deaton, Peter, Derek and Charlie were all waiting for us on the front porch, all of them agitated and on edge. As we got closer, the feeling only intensified.

"What's wrong?" I hesitated, glancing towards the open door of the house.

"We found Veronica's ' _pet_ '." Peter spat. "He's been gathering information on all of us."

"You're not going to like who it is." Charlie whispered, looking at Sam.

Just from the look, I could tell who it was.

So could Sam.

A disbelieving look crossed the blonde's face before she ran into the house, Charlie just behind her. Following them slowly, we found Charlie holding back her shorter fiancée back from doing some serious damage to the sadistic looking human.

No one thought to hold me back, however, so I got in a nice good punch.

"I knew there was something dodgy about you." I growled.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised that the little bitch sniffed me out." Xavier grinned. "And to think, I actually had to _try_ with you."

Derek held me back with an arm wrapped around my chest, the warmth of his body grounding me slightly as I looked at the filth in front of us.

"You're my _friend_!" Sam yelled. "How could you _do_ that?!"

"I was _never_ you're friend! _You_ took her away from me!" Xavier screamed. "I _love_ her! You don't deserve her! But you - _you_ \- did something to her, made her love you!"

"What's _wrong_ with you, Xav? You were never like this!"

"Don't pretend you know me, _slut_!"

Boyd and Peter both held Sam and Charlie back then, Derek struggling slightly to keep a hold of me. He had been someone Sam trusted and, whilst I didn't like him to begin with, he should _never_ have abused that trust.

And then I saw it.

"He let her bite him." I snarled. "There's a mark on the back of his neck."

 _"Get those three out of here!"_ Deaton called over the snarling and growling.

It took a large number of them to drag the three of us out of the room.

* * *

Charlie, Sam and I were not allowed back into the room. Xavier was purposefully riling us up, hoping we'd make a mistake. I knew this, I could understand this... But at that moment, it just didn't compute. All I could think of was that I was right and that I should rip the guy to pieces.

But Boyd, Peter and Scott wouldn't let us. They wouldn't move out of the doorways to the kitchen until the others came in, closing the doors behind them.

"You three are _not_ going back in there with him." Derek stated. "That's what he wants. I don't care what you say. I don't care what you want. I'm telling you what is _going_ to happen. No complaints."

Sam just glared.

"Do you think we can get him to talk?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But we can try." Derek sighed.

And that's what they tried.

For three hours.

They talked.

They yelled.

Chris beat him.

They did everything they could think of to get him to talk.

Soon, everyone was getting tired and hungry and thirsty.

So we ate and we had something to drink...

But it still wasn't enough to make us notice.

It still wasn't enough to make us see our mistake.

We didn't know until Charlie had walked out to go to the bathroom, Erica and Lydia following her to make sure she didn't go into Xavier. We didn't know until she yelled.

 _"Xavier took Sam!"_ Charlie screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY ON MAY 5TH 2016, IT IS THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF CHANGE! CELEBRATE (/-_-/)\\(-_-\\) - I don't care if that's not the case for some places, it's May 5th here in England, so I'm going by that - SO IT STILL COUNTS! ^_^ Also, I've known The Magnus Bane on FanFiction for two years now - aka, the awesome one who gave me the prompt for this story and loads of it's ideas. She's amazing, go check her out on FanFiction!
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thank you guys! XD


	46. Two Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For this chapter, I will warn you about some of the speech. There is a flashback, there are some things discussed which some people may not like or may find disturbing/upsetting. Like always I have marked the start and end of the flashback so you can skip it. Also, I do not condone this behaviour and I will tell those that don't know that the legal age in Texas is 17.
> 
> QUESTION: What do you guys think of me making a playlist, on YouTube, of all the songs used in this fic? I'll let you all know when it's up, put the link in my profile and stuff... Let me know your opinions ^_^

**Stiles**

Charlie, understandably, was pissed. It took almost the entire Pack to prevent her from going on a rampage through the preserve, to wherever Xavier had taken Sam. All the guys practically pinned her to the wall, whilst the girls ran outside to see if they could find anything.

I had never seen Charlie look so feral. Her eyes blue as her face shifted from human to were-coyote, howling and clawing at everyone and everything within reach. Whenever I tried to get close to Charlie, I was just pushed away, all of them keeping me out of harm's way. I could understand why they were doing it, but they just seemed so overprotective - they had to realise that there would be times I got hurt - and, at that moment, they were hurting themselves more than me, trying to keep hold of Charlie. Of course, I managed to find a weak spot in the group in the forms of Scott and Isaac. I didn't mean they were weak physically, they were just less inclined to push me away. Worming my way between the two Betas, I managed to get in front of Charlie. The best thing about being in front of Charlie was I knew none of them would try to move me, knowing me reaction to being grabbed from behind. It was hard trying to dodge her claws when her hands slid free, The sharp nails scratching across me cheeks a few times.

But I didn't let that deter me. This was _Charlie_!

So, ignoring the claws, ignoring the blood, ignoring the Pack, I flew forward and wrapped my arms around her. I held onto her as tight as I could, hugging her to me. Slowly, she her movements grew weaker. The angered snarls and howls turned into pain filled whimpering and sobs. Charlie completely broke down in my arms, the redhead throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my neck. Carefully, the guys backed away from Charlie, releasing her as gently as they could. As they did, the redhead collapsed onto me, no strength left in her to keep herself standing.

"We'll find her." I whispered. "I promise, we will find her and those assholes will die."

"I should have been watching her." Charlie blubbered.

"We all should have. Don't blame yourself, you don't want to go down that path. Trust me."

* * *

When the girls came back, we were at another dead end - Xavier had gotten Sam into a car, their scents cutting off at a road. We couldn't even track the GPS on Sam's phone, because she left it in the kitchen! Yet again, we were back to square one.

"All we have to go on is Veronica would have set up in an abandoned building." Allison sighed. "How is that supposed to help us?"

"Could be worse - it could have just been a building, abandoned or not." Jackson yawned. "Is there anything we've missed?"

I listened as they all talked, running through every little detail through my head. I went through every conversation, every little bit of information, trying to find something, anything, that we had just discarded.

But I came up with nothing.

Somehow, there was absolutely nothing we were missing. I didn't understand how that was possible! There was almost _always_ something right under your nose that you would miss! How was it possible that we hadn't overlooked anything? Surely Sam had mentioned something, anything, more.

"Charlie, did Sam ever talk to you about Veronica? You know, recently?" I asked, glancing to the redhead.

"Not a lot. Why?" she sniffled, running a hand through her hair.

"Did she ever say where Veronica kept her? Where she kept her ' _collection_ '?"

Frowning, everyone turned to face me, questioning and confused looks plastered across their faces.

"Uh, she had being having nightmares. Kept saying something about trains, she wasn't making a lot of sense." Charlie said.

"What if that's where Veronica kept her?" I mused.

"What does that have to do with this?" Boyd sighed.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed off from the wall I had been leaning against. In any other situation, it would have been almost funny how they didn't seem to get it, didn't seem to understand. But I couldn't bring myself to think that, let alone laugh.

"People like Veronica will go back to a similar place. Sam said she escaped right? She's the one that got away. If Veronica is so obsessed with her, she's going to go to places that _remind_ her of Sam, especially since she's _here_." I explained. "People like Veronica are predictable like that. So, chances are, she's going to be near or around trains, almost like she's recreating the place she last had Sam."

They all just stared at me.

"Don't ask how I know that, I'll explain later. Just... Is there anywhere abandoned around here that deals with trains?" I pushed

"Railroad Depot." Derek muttered, jumping up from his armchair. "Where I used to hide out."

"Grab your coats, kids. We're going hunting."

* * *

It was early hours of Tuesday - May 20th - morning when we set out for the Railroad Depot. None of us had realise quite how much time had passed, nor how long Sam had been with them.

But we tried not to think about that. Our main focus was getting Sam away and offing Veronica.

It was, actually, far too easy to get in. It shouldn't have been that easy. All we did was walk through the door and that was it. No guard dogs, no fight, no nothing. Well, that was a lie. There was Sam, locked up in this cage.

Running towards the blonde, we could see that all she had on was her bra and pants. She, literally, was naked accept from those two pieces of clothing. She was fairly dirty for how long she had been in there, blood and dirt covering her. Patches of blood had already started to congeal, forming scabs over, what would become, scars... But the blood and the pain didn't seem to bother her.

No.

She was pacing the cage, screaming for Veronica at the top of her lungs.

"She's been drugged." Isaac groaned, spotting the bite mark on her throat.

And wasn't that great? Sam was practically addicted to the bitch we had to gank.

_This just became a hell of a lot harder..._

Sam didn't seem to realise we were there. She was just screaming and begging and whimpering. It was like she was a shell of the person we knew her as. It was... _heartbreaking_.

Charlie tried yelling to Sam, trying to break through the barrier that seemed to have been put up. But it was like she couldn't hear us. She just kept muttering to herself. As she turned, almost throwing her head in the direction we were standing, it was like Sam saw Charlie's face, but didn't. Her eyes were so glassy, her stare so far away, it was almost impossible for her to know.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Not again! Please, not again!" Sam cried. "How did you even drug me this time!"

Charlie's whole body became ridged, her eyes widening as an almost dead look took over her face. I could see she was about to say something, ask something, but the next thing we knew Sam had passed out, the ' _drug_ ' in her system most likely having faded.

"Break the lock, we need to get her out of here." I ordered. "We need to get her to Deaton."

Breaking down the door of the cage, Charlie was the first in to grab her fiancée. She picked her up, not even breaking a sweat, easily carrying her out and towards the exit.

Which was when things turned difficult.

It was obvious that getting out wasn't going to be as easy as getting in. That was the point, right? Veronica wanted Charlie and me too, so why not let us walk in and not let us out? Well, that's how it would have worked in her mind, we were - of course - getting the fuck out.

With a low growl, Charlie set Sam down gently on a nearby table, her shift taking place in a blink of an eye before she was flying towards Veronica. Though we all wanted to get involved, it was almost an agreement that we would let Charlie be the one to take Veronica down - Sam was hers, it was her fiancée that had been taken, of course Charlie would get the revenge.

We watched as the two clawed at each other, Charlie dodging every bite Veronica tried to get in. Some of the fight was too fast that I couldn't even see what was going on!

What I did see, though, was Xavier trying to sneak up on Charlie, rifle in hand.

Before I had even thought about it, I was tackling Xavier to the ground, bending the rifle in half as my eyes shifted to red and purple. I could feel my ears coming, could feel my tail growing from the base of my spine. I watched as his eyes widened. Smelt the fear grow. Heard his heart beating fast. Tasted the tang of panic. I could feel him shaking beneath me.

Well, I thought it was shaking.

I didn't register the pain straight away, but it wasn't like being stabbed with a knife, in the arm, was the worst thing I had experienced. The pain only made my transition faster. My mind was completely taken over by my animal counterparts, letting the two have complete control of my body, whilst I sat back and watched.

Xavier had managed to roll away whilst my shift finished, already a quarter of the way to Charlie. He didn't get any further as I pounced, my claws digging into the soft part of his leg, hooking them in deeper as I dragged him back. Blood was already starting to pool out of him, his screams blocking out so much.

I watched as the vein in his neck jumped.

I felt all my senses being overtaken by his fear, by his hatred.

All I could think of was how I had to get rid of him, before he hurt anyone I cared about.

With all my strength, I flung him across the room, his body whizzing through the air before hitting the side of the abandoned subway car. The dent should have worried me. A lot of things should have worried me, at that point.

But I wasn't in control.

I wasn't the one making the decisions.

I wasn't the one holding the reins.

 _They_ were - my wolf and fox. The pair of them working together as they took control of my body, deciding together how we should progress. Their hackles were raised, the pair of them watching this asshole through my eyes with their teeth barred.

 _No mercy_ , that's all they were thinking - _protect_.

Stalking towards him, I felt my teeth sharpen as my tail coiled itself around my left leg. I threw aside the door that had broken off, grabbing Xavier off of the floor by the neck, slamming him into the inside wall of the subway car. Both of his hands scratched at mine, even though I wasn't putting any pressure of his throat. I could smell a combination of so many drugs on him, just like I used to with Zane. The smell was so strong, too strong...

_**FLASHBACK - Saturday, May 21st 2011- 16 year old Stiles** _

_Zane had locked me in his apartment... Again. He said it was to keep me safe, it was a bad neighbourhood and you never knew just who was walking around. He only did it to make sure I didn't run away. If I wasn't so scared, if I could draw on the strength I knew I had to be able to run, I would. I would have been out of the door like a bat out of hell! A guy could wish._

_He had been gone for hours._

_I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, alone, in his apartment, whilst I waited for him to get back. I didn't know what his mood would be like when he got back - I didn't know if he would be sweet like he was at first, I didn't know if he would burn me..._

_It was as my heart started racing that the door opened._

_The smell hit me first. The heroin, cocaine, ecstasy... There were so many smells stuck to him that I couldn't pick them all out._

_His pupils were severely dilated, eyes red, as he looked around the room._

_Zane slammed the door behind him, staring at me from where I was standing by the coffee table. I thought he was just going to stand there, or maybe just go straight to his room. I thought he wouldn't do anything this time._

_He had me pinned, back against the wall, before I could blink._

_He forced his tongue into my mouth as I stood there, accepting my fate, for now. I could taste the smoke of one drug or another, could hear his pulse thrumming as he got a little more into it... He pushed his mouth against my neck, his tongue and teeth attacking the skin there too._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_"God, Babe." Zane groaned. "All I have to do is look at you and I'm ready to go."_

_Zane's hands moved until he had one resting around my chin, just sitting there as he kept m head turned to the side, the other plunging into the back pocket of my jeans, groping my ass through the material. It was like he was too strung out to even try and get to my skin._

_"Y'know, I was thinking - there's so much I can introduce you to. So much I know you'd be begging me to do to you. I could take to a couple of clubs where they...specialize in certain things. I'd have to brand you as mine, of course, make sure no one thinks they can just snatch you up. And I'd definitely have to keep you on a leash. I think you'd look real pretty with a collar around your neck." he chuckled, darkly, forcing his knee between my legs. "I think I'd like hearing you call me Master, or maybe even Daddy. Oh, yeah, you'd definitely call me Daddy, wouldn't you Baby. Would be a great way to keep you in line - have you riding my dick when you've been good, bend you over and spank that tight, firm ass when you've disobeyed. Your ass would be so fucking red, you wouldn't be able to sit down. I'd keep doing it until you were rock hard and not able to talk. Then, when you think it's over and you get to calm down, I'll take you dry. You'd feel me everywhere for days, weeks. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

_Vigorously, I shook my head no, trying to pull away from him._

_It was terrifying hearing these things, disgusting, sickening. I didn't want to listen to it all, I didn't want any of it to happen! I didn't want my first time to be with him and I certainly didn't want it to be like that!_

_"No? Well how about I get a buddy over? We'll take you together. Or I'll invite all of them round and you can be our bitch for the evening - keep you tied to the bed, open and ready to go whenever someone needed an ass to fill. Or I could make a video, live stream it so everyone can get off to you, let them decide what happens to you next." Zane suggested, grinding on my thigh. "Or blood play - you always scream so prettily when I cut you. We could do some wax play too, or I could straight up burn you! I've always wanted to try fisting, as well... I'd definitely have to watch you open yourself up for me, see you stretching around your fingers. I could fuck you outside your school. Bend you over my car and let everyone watch you take it like a little bitch. Let all of your teachers, all of the students, hear you scream for me. I think you'd get off on the humiliation of it all, I'd bet you'd love them watching. You'd want them closer so you could spray them; you'd want them all to touch you, be in you."_

_I struggled more as I shook my head again. None of this was what I wanted. I didn't want to hear it! Some of it I didn't even know could be considered sexual! I just wanted to leave._

_But he didn't let me go._

_He just kept speaking, kept grinding._

_"I think I should get you some nipple clamps, get them all sensitive first and then see if I can make you cum just be licking them, biting them, playing with them. I think I could. And let's not forget role play, Baby. I could dress you up like a naughty little school girl - short skirt, shirt open and tied at the ends around your waist, stockings, heels... You could come to me asking for some extra credit. I could have you do come work around my 'office', invite you back to my home so we could talk about it." Zane panted, grinning. "I could bend you over the arm of the couch, take you right there. I could fuck you against the wall; I could push you up against the window, curtains open so everyone can watch you. We could do some puppy play, get you a plug with a tail - I know a guy, he'd let us try a few out if I let him try you out."_

_Managing to squirm out of his hold, Zane just collapsed against the wall, giggling to himself as he unzipped his jeans, digging his hand into his boxers._

_I ran out of there as fast as I could._

_**END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO Tuesday, May 20th 2014** _

Snarling, I ripped my hands away from his throat, a fog clouding my vision as my wolf and fox took over more than they should. I was losing to my animals, losing sight and the control I would have had to rein them in, if needed.

I was losing control to them and I couldn't stop it.

I liked it.

I liked feeling powerful. I liked feeling strong.

And then -

_**BANG!** _

* * *

**Derek**

Two deaths.

We had two bodies we needed to dispose of, least we have the police involved.

Allison had called Chris, asking if there was any way he and his hunters could take care of the clean up - we needed to get Sam to Deaton and _that_ was taking priority over everything. The aftermath, the feelings that would be dredged up, had to wait until we _knew_ Sam was alright. Sam was who we had to think about at that moment.

Peter had carried Sam into the clinic, laying her body down onto the metal table. We had to chain her to it, just so we could keep her still and secure - so she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else. We didn't need anyone else hurt.

We had covered her with a blanket, keeping her warm and making it so she wouldn't be embarrassed when she found herself in only her underwear.

"You all need to clean up." Deaton told us. "Miss Campbell doesn't need the stress of seeing more blood, when she wakes up. Especially of someone she had cared for."

The best we could do was the get the blood off of our skin, what with the lack of extra clothes. Well, Scott had spare clothes in his locker, but he was the only one. Thankfully, the majority of us were wearing dark clothes, the blood stains not as noticeable - Lydia, on the other hand, had to borrow Jackson's jacket.

We didn't know how long Sam was going to be unconscious for. None of us knew if she was going to be alright. We wouldn't know anything until she woke up. All we could do was sit and wait, thinking about what had happened. No one knew what to do when we saw Charlie and Stiles in their own separate battles - one against a were-tiger, the other against a human that was so high on a bite they were anything _but_ human. We knew Charlie had to fight, we knew she had to do it herself - Sam was hers to protect - so we stayed away. But Stiles? Stiles was ours. But how could we have got involved when he could have seen us as a threat, especially since he had been so far from himself.

And now we had two bodies.

How were we supposed to deal with that? How were we supposed to handle the fact that two people were dead, when it should have only been one?

"Everything will be fine, nephew." Peter sighed, leaning against the wall next to me.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that." I muttered, running a hand down my face.

"No, it wasn't. But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"But Stiles-"

"Derek Oliver Hale, when I tell you everything will be fine, I mean _everything_ will be _fine_. Deep down you know that."

Glancing at my Uncle, I noticed the confidence in his eyes. It was a look I hadn't seen since our family were still alive. Ever since he came back - for the last time - every time he spoke, there was this underlying uncertainty. He was always doubting himself, always second guessing until someone thought the same. He hid it well from the others, but I had known him my entire life... It was nice that he had some of his confidence back.

It was just nice to have my Uncle back.

After Peter had overcome his psychotic tendencies, he had flipped back to the man I knew, the man I had grown up with. He was less of an Uncle and more of a brother, a best friend, since there was only ten years between us. Peter had helped me as I tried to find a way to deal with being an Alpha, as I tried to get a handle of managing a Pack. He helped me find my own way of teaching them, instead of trying to be exactly like my mother. Peter helped me find my way, helped me bring the Pack together and work out a lot of the kinks.

He helped me with everything, so of course I was going to trust him when he said everything would fine.

* * *

Sitting down in one of the chairs we had piled into the room, I looked around at everyone.

Danny was sitting against the wall with Isaac curled in his lap, neither of them saying anything as they drew support from each other.

Boyd stood by Erica's chair, running a hand through her hair as she buried her face into his side - everyone knew she put on a strong act.

Jackson wasn't facing anyone but Lydia, the kid turned to face the wall as he hugged Lydia to him, hardly moving and barely speaking.

Scott and Allison were both standing by the counter, wrapped up in each other as they tried not to look at Sam's body on the table.

Peter sat next to Sam, keeping a close ear on her heart rate. The way he was around Sam...it was like she was one of his daughters. I couldn't see it, but Peter could and, well, he got protective.

Deaton was the only one who looked calm. He stood on the far side of the room, away from Sam's body yet close enough just in case.

Deaton was talking to Charlie.

Charlie's wounds from the fight had healed, but she had refused to so much as look away from Sam, so blood was still covered her pale skin. I could hardly tell what blood was hers and what blood was Veronica's. Her entire frame shook from the adrenaline still coursing through her body - that wouldn't go until she knew Sam was one hundred per cent ok...

The fight with Veronica had been a vicious one. It had ended with Veronica's body in three parts, liquid dripping from her fangs like a snake's venom. Her eyes were cold and soulless, just staring up at the ceiling as blood pooled around her dismembered body. More than a few of my Betas had thrown up.

And then there was him.

He hadn't said a word since we had dragged him out of the Railroad Depot. He hadn't moved unless we moved him, just sitting there staring, terrified. For a few moments after they had dropped, none of us knew if it was Stiles or Xavier who had survived. Xavier had already stabbed Stiles, so we didn't know what else he could do!

Stiles was alive.

The blood had stretched up his arm from where he had ripped through Xavier's stomach. His face and neck were drenched in blood, only a little of it his own... Stiles' eyes had been so vacant, so glazed, that we knew - just _knew_ \- it wasn't him. That he wasn't the one in control at that moment. The moment he came back to himself, he had screamed.

He hadn't said a word since.

Closing the small gap between us, I placed my chair in front of Stiles, sitting down so he was looking straight at me. He hadn't looked any of us in the eyes after he guy wrenching scream, but this time he didn't have a choice. Hooking my forefinger under his chin, I managed to raise his head with little resistance.

He looked so childlike with the naked terror in his eyes, the pain written on his face. He looked far younger than nineteen - closing in on twenty. I watched as he pushed himself too look me in the eyes, most likely expecting to see disgust and who knows what else! I tried to put as much understanding and acceptance into my eyes as I possibly could, trying to make him see that we - that _I_ \- didn't think any less of him.

He broke down in tears the second he looked at me.

All I could do was pull him towards me, hugging him as close as I could as he shook. He had curled himself so small that I could, literally, keep him on my lap with one arm. I let him cry, holding him to myself as tight as I could, providing what little comfort I could.

Sam just needed to wake up and say she would have killed him too.

* * *

**Stiles**

It was an hour later when Sam woke up, the sun already seeping through the window. She didn't thrash, she didn't move at all. She just lay there.

Until she saw Charlie.

"No, no, no! Not this again!" Sam screamed. "Please, take off her face you _fucking bitch_!"

She pulled against the chains, wriggling as she tried to loosen them.

Sam kept muttering to herself, saying it wasn't real, that none of us were really there... She would just mumble to herself before screaming again, her heartbeat rising as her breathes became laboured.

Charlie tried to calm her down, reaching out to touch her face as gently as possible... Sam just flinched. I watched as Charlie's face fell, her heartbreaking as she watched, talking to Sam and trying to get her to calm down, just telling her that she was there.

Sam just spat in her face.

"You think, being ' _so smart_ ', that you wouldn't pull the same shit twice, _Ronica_." Sam growled.

Charlie tried to pull back the hurt in her eyes, mentally reminding herself that this wasn't Sam, not really. We all had to remind ourselves of that.

I watched as Derek walked forward then, making to go to Charlie and get her to sit down. Sam, however, didn't think of it like that, her perception of everything fucked up from whatever Veronica and Xavier had done to her.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Please, don't take me down there again!" Sam begged, thrashing harder and making the chains dig into her skin. "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ , please don't make me!"

Derek didn't move any closer. He froze where he was, everyone staring at the blonde with wide eyes. We all just stood there, not knowing what to do, just watching as Deaton walked up to Sam with a needle in his hand.

It took moments before Sam was still once again.

"Sedative." he explained. "So she doesn't hurt herself. She has to come down from this high and it's going to hurt."

Charlie just nodded, once again looking at the still form of her fiancée on the metal table. The redhead collapsed into a chair nearby, her head in her hands as her shoulders shook from the force of her tears. She was just as clueless about this as the rest of us, but she - just like Sam did about her - thought she was the one and the only one that had to protect Sam. This had hit Charlie hard.

I walked over to the redhead, kneeling down by the chair she was on and gently hugged her. She didn't do anything at first, but seconds later she moved her arms around my neck, her face buried into my shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sam woke up again. Just like the last time, she fought to get out of the chains, she yelled at Charlie to ' _take off her face and come at me_ ', she yelled at all of us to ' _take off their faces_ '.

None of us knew what she meant, none of us knew what she was going on about - I had a feeling that none of us really _wanted_ to know. Everyone just stood there, around the edges of the room.

Charlie was the only one that moved.

She walked straight to Sam, ignoring the screams, and took off the chains that bound her to the table.

Sam stopped.

I stood there, hoping against all hope that she had snapped out of it, hoping that all she needed was to be unchained and she would be fine.

Next thing we knew, Sam had Charlie against the wall, a knife to Charlie's throat.

Even from where I was standing, I could see the pain in Sam's eyes, see how she didn't want to hurt her Charlie. But there was this determination, like she _had_ to do it. Everyone started talking at that point, some yelling wondering what she was doing, some telling Charlie to stop her. Then there was Peter - he stayed where he was, calmly telling Sam that this was real, that no matter what they had done to her _this_ was real. She just looked so confused, looked so stressed and out of it, like she didn't know what was happening.

Charlie just stood there as the blade was pushed into her skin, little drops of blood steadily rolling down her neck, refusing to hurt Sam. She just stood there, looking deep into Sam's eyes.

Sam dropped to her knees, her body almost crumpling in pain. I wanted to go over and help, I wanted to take the blade away from her, I wanted to help them both. But I didn't. I would just make it worse. As Sam sat on her knees, she told Charlie to put out her hands, she wanted to see her hands. And she did, however confused she was.

Sam counted Charlie's fingers, sobbing with relief when she only counted five on each hand and not six. I knew what she was doing. I had done it so many times it was unbelievable... Sam wound her arms around Charlie, clinging to the redhead as Charlie finally allowed one of her hands to rest gently on the side of Sam's head, tears of relief rolling down her face.

It was as Charlie touched her that Sam's entire body jolted, a pained screaming ripping from her throat. Gritting her teeth, Sam begged Charlie to tie her up again. It was surprising, hearing someone want to be tied up - though, I suppose, she didn't _want_ to, it was because she _had_ to. So Charlie did. She helped Sam get back on the table and tied her down to it, making sure she was comfortable and the chains weren't too tight, yet tight enough to keep her down. The redhead leaned down after she had secured the chains, softly kissing Sam, gently stroking the side of her face.

Sam turned to Derek after Charlie pulled back, her eyes wide now she _actually_ saw him. She spoke quickly, panicked, asking about the rest of us, asking if we were all alright, asking where we were. Everyone practically ran forward, surrounding the table so she could see us, another sob of relief. I watched as her fingers stretched out slightly towards me, trying to reach me. I moved my hand until she could grip it, squeezing it so tight as if she needed to know that I was real so she knew the Pack was.

"Please stay." she whispered, sleepily, whatever Veronica gave he wearing her down so much.

Of course we said yes. We weren't leaving until we knew she was ok - well, some of us would leave to grab food for everyone, get showers, clean clothes, but other than that we would not leave.

We would stay.

* * *

Sam would wake up for a few seconds at a time after that. Sometimes Deaton would have to sedate her again, sometimes she would fall asleep by herself. Each time, she would ask to see Charlie's hands and would count her fingers.

It was any different when she woke up at five o'clock that evening.

She was in so much pain, but no one was allowed to take it away, no one was allowed to relieve it. Charlie had tried, but she had almost cried because of how much it had hurt. Deaton tried to help with drugs, but they weren't doing what they were supposed to do. We had no idea how to help, but we all stayed by her side, letting her know that we were all real. I was sitting so close to her, careful not to touch her - just in case. I was close enough that it was almost suffocating for me. She understood why I had to though and she knew she would be doing the same, if we just happened to be the other way around.

And she knew we were curious.

We all wanted to know what was going on, what they had done to her in the few hours she had been with them. So she told us. She told use that, as well as Veronica's bite, they had used this liquid. It was a drug that made her relive all of these painful memories, everything she had experience with her mom. All of them just playing over and over and over. Apparently, Veronica could manipulate it too, through in some new things - like making Sam have to slaughter fake versions of all of us, making her cry in our blood before Veronica would wake Sam up, only for it to start all over again.

"She would make me feel so good and then give me some of that... _stuff_. She would make me beg for her bite... She made me think I was being rescued, only for all of you to be grabbed and tortured as I watched or shot you." Sam told us, her voice straining as her throat tightened. "She would take me to this basement in there. Lock me up and make me relive my mom's abuse, and it felt so _real_."

We could do nothing but watch as Sam cried.

Slowly, it got to the point where the pain was so much, Sam just passed out again.

"At least she was awake longer this time." I tried, hoping it would bring some light to a dark situation. "That has to be a good thing, right?"

Charlie just nodded shakily, playing with a loose strand of the pyjamas she had put on Sam earlier. I had helped keep Sam up when she had done that, both of us seeing the amount of bite marks scattering her body. Thankfully, not all of them would last, but they would be there for a while.

I watched as Charlie swiped at her eyes, rubbing them red raw as she continued to cry silently. So I asked her what one of Sam's favourite songs were, suggesting that maybe we play it on one of our phones or maybe she could even sing it. Apparently, the only way she would sing it would be if I did too - thankfully, it was one of the songs I knew.

 **Charlie:** " _Ten miles from town and I just broke down_  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'"

Chris Daughtry's Life After Love was one of the songs I loved. It was one of those sad love songs that you can imagine being in a movie - you know, that cliché of the guy standing outside the girls house, professing his love for her.

 **Both:** " _All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you"

Funnily enough, I could see Sam doing that for Charlie, especially with this song. I mean, secretly, she was a romantic - I had heard enough of what she had done for Charlie over the years, and we had all been there for her proposal!

 **Stiles:** " _Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you"

It was a song I had listened to for years since it had come out in 2009. My mom liked his music, so listening to his songs made me feel a little closer to her at times. Dad hated it any time I played one of his songs, but he sometimes played his older stuff when we were down in the basement... It made everything hurt more.

 **Both:** " _All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_"  
 **Charlie:** " _You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_"  
 **Stiles:** " _All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do_"  
 **Both:** " _All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_ __  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you yeah."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sam had to stay at Deaton's so she could detox. Sometimes she would get confused, asking where she was and what happened. So we told her that she had given herself up to save us, that she was at Deaton's clinic and safe... We did as much as we could to help her, but that didn't stop her from wanting the bite.

She was still passing out, thrashing whenever we had to tie her down. She was in so much pain... She begged for us to kill her, but all we did was share her pain, leeching it from her. I tried to take away the pain from her memories, like I had done with Isaac... It just hurt so much, there was so much pain.

It took a few days, but soon she was over the worst of it. She had managed to stay awake for a few hours, eat something... She just laughed everything off, but we were all worried about her.

May 24th - a Saturday - Sam was staying at our place. She had no choice of the matter, but I think she wanted to be with us anyone, considering Charlie was at work for the day. She had been ok at first, just sitting on the couch with a pad of paper I had given her, the two of us just doodling random shit. I was glad, you know? She really was doing better and it was obvious!

Of course, everyone who went through detox had bad days...

It was just after lunch when Sam started to freak out, pacing up and down the hallway, pawing at the bite mark on her neck. Being the concerned friends we were, we all went out to her, seeing if there was anything we could do. As soon as one of us - Derek - was close enough, Sam grabbed him, rubbing her neck and face on his arm, switching to someone new whenever they got in reach. She just kept muttering about getting it off, getting louder and more frantic when it wasn't doing what she needed. Deaton had warned us that there would be times when she felt like the drug was still in her, so she would crave the bite... We just didn't realise how it would really affect her.

Everyone was out of their depth, not knowing what to do when someone was going through rehab - I suppose it was kind of like rehab, right?

So I just grabbed her in a hug, pulling my friend in as close as I possibly could. Sam held onto me just as tight, her face pushing into my neck and mumbling how she hated that she still smelled like her.

That comment alone was the reason why Charlie came into the house to find us all in a Puppy Pile in the living room.

Charlie just smiled when she saw us all, climbing over the couch to slot herself behind Sam, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing the side of her head.

"How did this happen?" Charlie giggled. "You reek of them now."

It was enough to get Sam to smile, so that was fine by me.

* * *

The next day - Sunday, May 25th 2014 - we decided it was Pack Time. It was something nice to unwind for a stressful situation, bringing us all closer together. We didn't want to play games this time or watch DVDs, so we just pushed the furniture to the sides, grabbing all the pillows and blankets we could to make a massive fort for all eleven of us.

We all sat in a circle, all kinds of junk food pilled in the middle of us with a cooler or drinks right in the middle of all of that. We were all just talking - not about anything in particular, just talking with each other.

We went through many topics, not remembering how we got to some of them and how they connected to each other. It was strange, how you could jump from one topic of conversation to the next, especially when they had nothing in common with each other... Just like now when we somehow went from dreams to our phobias.

Allison had Thanatophobia - a fear of death. She had lost a lot of people in her life and being human just made it easier for her to die... I didn't blame her.

Boyd had Isolophobia - a fear of solitude, being alone. I suppose a lot of people would, especially finally finding somewhere they belonged.

Danny had Nyctophobia- a fear of the dark. He didn't know why, he just did, which was why he needed to be with other people or have some light source when out at night.

Erica had Acrophobia - a fear of heights. Again, she didn't know why, only that she hated them.

Isaac had Claustrophobia - a fear of small spaces. I think everyone saw that coming, considering his father used to lock him in a freezer...

Jackson had Atychiphobia - a fear of failure. He told us that, ever since he found out he was adopted, he had had this fear of not being good enough for anyone, a fear that had just grown and grown.

Lydia had Algophobia - a fear of pain. I didn't even need an explanation with that one, I mean, I kind of had that too...

Peter and Derek had Pyrophobia - a fear of fires. Being trapped in a burning building, watching your family die, I suppose you would fear it.

Scott had Coulrophobia - a fear of clowns. Apparently he had had a very traumatic experience with one at his fourth birthday - he said nothing more on the subject.

I had many phobias. For example: Astraphobia, which was a fear of thunderstorms; Mastigophobia, which was a fear of punishment; Merinthophobia, which was a fear of being bound or tied up. There were probably others, I knew there were others, but they were the only ones I knew the names of - at that moment, anyway.

None of them question them, none of them asked how I knew I had those fears. They just nodded and we moved the conversation on.

It was nice to have friends.

* * *

Life went back to normal - well, I say normal, I meant all we had to worry about was finishing our first year at the university. The week actually went by fast and, soon, we got to Friday - May 30th. We had finished the day, we had gotten through it with no hiccups! We were all so high on the feeling of finally being free, Derek and Peter forced us all to train to calm down - Sam included, as she had walked with us. Sam was actually doing a lot better, regular check-ups with Deaton and a lot of distractions seeming to help her with her ongoing detox.

Everyone took up their respective place in the room - Sam and I on the punch bags. For some reason, on this day, Sam and I ended up turning what should have been a way for us to calm down into a competition - seeing who could keep going for the longest. We don't know how or why we decided this, silently, we just did.

It was a lot more fun that it should have been...

We spent about two hours, at least, in the training room, Derek and Peter overlooking over us and making little comments every now and then. Their main one - ' _how are they all still going?_ ' Not that anyone answered. Now, the only reason I knew we had been there for about two hours, was because of Charlie. On the days Sam came to ours, Charlie always stopped by to pick her up. On this particular day, though she did exactly that, things went a little differently than usual.

Charlie walked into the room, following Peter who had let her in. Usually, she would walk straight over to Sam and jump on her back, pushing the pair of them forward. Charlie would kiss her cheek, jump off and the two would be completely wrapped up in each other for a while.

Today wasn't like that.

Charlie was wearing this strapless dark purple sun dress, a sash of sky blue around her waist and tied in a bow behind her. The dress ended just above her knees, completely fitted to her figure... Even _I_ thought she looked hot! I mean, the purple and the blue against her dark red hair? It was very nice, I must say.

The redhead pushed herself between Jackson - who had stopped for a break - and Peter, leaning against the two as she stared at Sam, smirking.

Looking to the blonde, I saw her face colour slightly and heard her heart pick up. I heard her curse under her breath, mumbling about Charlie ' _cheating_ ' and how she wasn't allowed to ' _use her hotness_ ' against her.

_Are they fighting?_

Turning around to face her, Sam and Charlie just stared at each other, a silent conversation going on between the two. All of us just stood there, glancing between each other as the silence stretched on. What else were we supposed to do but stand there? None of us wanted to get involved in their little domestic!

"Fine, walk yourself home!" Charlie huffed, storming out of the room, arms crossed tightly in front of her.

Sam just looked so pained watching her walk away, her whole face just dropping. She flinched slightly as the front door slammed shut, sighing softly as her head dropped. Sam ran a hand over her face, glaring at the floor, not offering any information to the rest of us... So I had to ask!

"Um... What the _hell_ was that?!" I questioned, walking to her side.

Sam looked up, so sheepish she looked like a little kid being scolded.

"We got into a fight..." she mumbled.

"No shit!" Jackson snorted.

He quickly quietened down when Sam glared at him.

"Look, two nights ago I got up and left right after we had... After we were _intimate_." she coughed. "It wasn't the first time I've done that and, well, Charlie got fed up. It's the first fight we've had since my alcohol problem back in London, which was...about, a year and a half ago. I hate it when we fight..."

"Go apologize then!" I yelled, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

Clearing his throat, Peter raised his hand a little.

"In my experience, there is _no_ beating a women. _Especially_ one that looks like _that_." Peter smiled. "And, if you're wanting what you were looking at, you better run!"

And she did, giggling slightly as she shouted goodbye over her shoulder.

No one told her Charlie hadn't even started the car yet.

* * *

Saturday was... Well, to put it bluntly, it was boring. No one knew what to do, no one could think of anything to do that everyone agreed with.

It was boring.

We couldn't count on Sam and Charlie turning up - they had made up with each other the day before and had spent all night, now carrying on into the day, together. They were treating it as a Date Day.

So we just sat there, bored.

In the end, I went upstairs to my room. I was tired of listening to everyone complaining about there being nothing to do and, at that moment, being alone for a bit sounded nice. I just walked in, pushing my door so it was ajar - it was just easier to have that way, just in case they needed me for something.

There wasn't a lot I could do in my room, nothing that I hadn't already tried throughout the morning - drawing, writing, singing and playing my guitar... Walking over to my window, leaning against my desk.

I looked out into the trees, watching the leaves rustle in the slight breeze. The sun shone through little gaps, lighting up the preserve in little patches, illuminating the foliage and reflecting off of the little dew drops clinging to the greenery. I never got to see a lot of nature when I was in Dallas, not after my mom died. At first it was because dad was scared of losing me, when I was fourteen...well, that's when all the shit started, so that much should be obvious. I had actually forgotten how beautiful it could be.

I remembered one time, when I was a kid, just sitting out in the garden, feeling the Texas sun on my skin. Mom had just finished planting everything in the garden, everything looking so bright and colourful. I could feel and smell everything, the wind ruffling my hair as my mom lifted me up, spinning me around...

It was amazing... _She_ was amazing.

Smiling slightly, I turned away from the window and leant against the wall, staring at nothing. Words could not describe how much I loved and missed my mom! My mom was the strongest person I knew, she was the one who had loved me the most... And she had been taken from me.

Sighing, I looked around my room, trying to find something - _anything_ \- to do to occupy my time. Which was when I saw the DVDs on my bedside table. I had borrowed them from Deaton after Sam was let back out into the world. We had actually gone back to his house for a short time before heading home, just catching up now the threat was over and done with. I had only been looking through them, just seeing what he had, when he told me I was free to borrow some if I wanted. So I did, grabbing some that looked interesting.

Jumping onto my bed, I grabbed my laptop and a stack of DVDs, shifting through them to find one that seemed remotely interesting. I had no idea what some of them - alright, all of them - were. I just kept flicking through them as my laptop started up, none of them catching my eye...

And then I saw it.

 _The Breakfast Club_.

It was my mom's favourite movie, something she used to watch a lot with me. I hadn't seen it years, obviously - it was something I was meaning to look into getting.

How was I supposed to pass up the opportunity to watch it?

* * *

I was practically crying when the credits started to roll. I couldn't tell if it was the movie itself or if it was just the memories of my mom, but I was crying none the less! I just sat there for a moment after it had ended, letting the disc go back to the movie menu screen. I had been about to press play again - _shut up, people do that all the time_ \- when there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called out, wiping my eyes.

The door pushed open to reveal Derek, the Alpha wolf walking in a few steps. He looked just as bored as I had felt a couple of hours ago, but he looked... _amused_?

"What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"What are you even watching?" was all he said.

"The Breakfast Club, duh."

He frowned, shaking his head slightly.

Now, to me, it was ridiculous that someone _hadn't_ seen The Breakfast Club. I mean, who _hadn't_ seen The Breakfast Club?! So, of course, I jumped off of my bed, shut my door, grabbed Derek and made him sit down and watch it with me...again. He didn't get a choice!

As we watched it, I couldn't help but quote the movie, singing along to the songs that popped up. I think Derek watched me more than the movie, even calling me ' _an obsessed fanboy_ ' - I wore that as a badge of honour!

I couldn't really tell if Derek was enjoying the movie or not. I mean, how can you tell unless someone tells you outright? Even with my heightened senses, I could still read people wrong.

It was around halfway through the movie when Derek shifted slightly, his arm resting on the back of my headboard. This, in turn, made me shift slightly and, somehow, I don't know how, I ended up with my head on his chest. Not that I was complaining in the slightest, but it would have been nice if I had been able to touch, you know? But no, I couldn't touch - not the way I wanted to, anyway.

My head rose and fell with his breathing, mine syncing up with his as we lounged. I could feel the strong rhythm of his heartbeat, the noise loud but somehow soft... It was a nice sound, a soothing sound, a sound that reminded me someone was still alive - a comforting sound. It was a sound that lulled me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: What do you guys think of me making a playlist, on YouTube, of all the songs used in this fic? I'll let you all know when it's up, put the link in my profile and stuff... Let me know your opinions ^_^
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks everyone XD


	47. The Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINK TO THE PLAYLIST: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMRDqLy-uJI6ffUYhLv0QrZHVdCipm8MP

**Chapter 44 - Part 2**

**Stiles**

I had woken up around five to Derek telling me that dinner - pizza that the others had apparently ordered - had arrived. It was nice not to cook, especially since I had no clue _what_ to cook!

The problem was, it didn't take long for us to eat and, somehow, run out of things to talk about. Our solution - go for a walk through the preserve.

I suppose it was better than just sit around and do nothing, it gave us something to do and, in the end, actually generated some decent conversation. I guess we all just needed some fresh air.

Now, we must have been walking for, about, an hour - give or take a couple of minute - when we heard it. It was so faint at first that I thought I was hearing things. But, one by one, everyone else started to comment on it. We looked around, trying to see if we could see anything, but the sound was too far away for it to be anywhere near us.

"Maybe it's a bird?" Jackson suggested.

"No, it's not a bird..." I muttered, finding the direction the noise was coming from. "I-It sounds like someone... _crying_."

I couldn't understand it - why would someone be out, in the middle of the preserve, crying? What was the point of that?

Unless they were lost.

Or hurt.

Or both!

My mind started running through all these ideas, conjuring up a faceless, genderless person of all ages just sat there, not knowing what to do or where to go, alone and scared.

"We have to find them." I mused, starting to walk in that direction.

"What do you mean, ' _we have to find them_ '?! We don't have to do anything!" Jackson squawked.

"It could be a kid! Imagine if it was your daughter or... Or your little brother, or cousin. How would you feel if someone heard them crying, deep in the woods, and just walked away?"

He didn't answer, his head dropping to look at the ground. Nodding to myself, I turned back around, marching further into the trees, listening carefully in case the direction changed.

"This feels exactly like a horror movie." Scott murmured from behind me. "We're all gunna die."

"Loving the positivity, Scotty." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

That's when we heard the scream.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I ran towards the sound, the voices from the Pack calling after me. I couldn't stop, I had to get to whoever it was stuck in the preserve, I needed to get to them and do whatever I could to help them.

The scream was so bloodcurdling, I could feel my stomach drop.

Had someone got to them?

Had an animal got to them?

Was something happening to them?

I didn't know and that made it worse!

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, dodging through the trees and jumping over the logs, not paying attention to anything else other than the cries getting louder and louder and louder and -

I skid to a stop when I reached a clearing.

The trees circled it, nothing but grass and rocks.

Sitting right in the middle was a little kid.

He looked about ten years old, very petite and fragile. His hair was snow white, thick and fell just below his ears, a fringe practically falling into his eyes; his skin was porcelain white, almost what you expect of your Grandma's antique dolls to have, completely blemish free; his eyes were this orange and red, looking like they were literally on fire... I had never seen anything like that before. His clothes were filthy, small holes dotting the bottom of his shirt, no shoes or socks on his feet at all. But the kicker, the absolute kicker?

His wings.

The kid had this almost translucent wings but, whenever the evening sun hit them just right, they reacted like a glass prism, the wings lighting up like a rainbow, almost shimmering.

The kid hadn't seen me, his face buried in his arms as he hugged his knees to his chest. It was painful to watch, hearing this child breaking down.

I hadn't even got to say anything when the others came up behind me.

All of them stared at the kid in wonder, confused but wanting to know what was going on. They obviously hadn't seen anything like this before... I was about to tell them that we should handle this careful, so we didn't scare the kid anymore than he already was. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance.

"Hey, who are you?" Jackson called out to him.

Now, obviously, the kid reacted badly. He screamed again, his back slamming into this rock he was leaning against. His crying grew heavier, terrified, when he saw all of us, trying to scramble away.

I did nothing but glare at the eighteen year old behind me, watching as he sheepishly hid behind Lydia. Carefully, I started to walk towards the kid, palms up and taking it slow. I didn't want him running off, getting himself hurt!

But, yet again, as soon as I was a decent distance away from the others, before I could say anything, the kid charged me. His thin arms wrapped around me as he buried his head into my stomach, grabbing my shirt in his fists. I could think of nothing to do but to place one hand on his back and rest the other on the back of his head.

Almost instantly, I felt this... _thing_. It was like, the moment I touched the kid, we were connected somehow. I didn't know what to make of it, but it just made me even more protective of this little child. I pulled him tighter towards me, running my hand between his shoulders as I tried to calm him down, the others slowly coming forward and trying to do the same.

It just made him cry more.

"Please, please don't leave me alone!" he blubbered, clinging to me tighter, his voice shaky and his words coming out choppy. "I don't know where I am and I'm scared!"

He just kept repeating the same thing, over and over and over. There was true terror, true fear, in his voice, this child truly believing that we could just leave him behind. My heart breaking slightly, I knelt down as best as I could, placing on hand on the middle of the kid's back and the other on his arm. I looked straight into his eyes, trying to ignore - for the moment - his tear stained face, just so I could talk to him.

"We are _not_ going to leave you here, alright?" I told him, keeping my voice as non-threatening as possible. "You can come home with us, ok? Get you something to eat, get you warm."

As soon as I said ' _us_ ', the kid tensed up, shaking like a leaf as he stared at the others.

"Ok, ok! Come home with _me_. You can come home with me. Sound good?" I asked him.

The kid nodded, turning his eyes back to me.

"Can you tell me how long you've been out here?" I pushed, lightly, just wanting to get some time frame.

"Since early this morning." he whispered, voice cracking almost painfully. "I've been walking forever, but I couldn't find anybody."

If anybody heard a sound, it was the sound of my heart crumbling for this poor child. He was just so young and innocent and so childlike it was unbelievable! He had been left alone, since God-knows-when that morning, wandering around alone, trying to find somebody to help him... It made me sick.

"Well, we found you and we're not leaving you out here." I told him.

As he sniffed a little, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a little smile, his little hand coming up to wipe at his tears.

"You cold?" I asked, watching his little frame shake, his shoulders hunching as a slight breeze came past us.

With another little nod of his head, I moved to take my jacket off, gently putting it around him. When he had slipped his arms into the sleeves, I noticed how it completely encased in body, the sleeves hiding his hands.

Giving him plenty of time to stop me, I lifted the kid as I stood up, carrying him as I started to walk - he had done more than enough walking for one day!

* * *

Even when we got back to the house, the kid wouldn't leave me side. He had taken off my jacket and gave it back to me, his wings no longer on his back - I suppose he could hide them? I just placed it on one of the hooks in the hall, the boy grabbing my hand as soon as it was free.

I took him into the kitchen, getting him to sit in a chair whilst I made him a sandwich - peanut butter and jelly, his request once I asked him - and grabbed him some water. I watched this kid go through, about five sandwiches and, at least, fifteen glasses of water. It was ridiculous that the kid was as small as he was.

It was only when he was full, as well as another glass of water in his hand, that I lead him into the living room, getting him to sit in the armchair everyone had left free for him. He tried not to look at anyone but me as he sat there - I suppose they all intimidated him? I wasn't sure. Or maybe he had felt that same connection thing?

"Can you tell us your name?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Harlequin." he whispered. "I'm a Fairy."

I didn't look up as I heard the snort, but I saw the kid - _Harlequin_ \- fold in on himself, dragging his knees to his chest.

"A Fairy, huh? That's pretty cool." I smiled, placing a hand on his arm again. "Wanna know what I am?"

He nodded.

"I'm half were-fox and half werewolf." I told him. "These guys, they're werewolves too. Well, apart from Allison, she's a human - a hunter. But she's one of the good guys."

"So... You're different like me?" Harlequin asked, eyes wide as his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, we're different like you."

He smiled slightly, his body relaxing slightly.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" I asked.

"Fourteen." he said a little louder.

 _"That's crap!"_ Isaac muttered.

Turning to look at them all, I saw them all watching Harlequin with a mix of disbelief and mistrust. Honestly, they were so quick to judge!

"You look ten, kid. Don't lie to us." Jackson scoffed.

"I-I'm not lying!" Harlequin whimpered. "I am fourteen, in human years!"

That stopped them. Their faces blanked, some jolting back slightly as if this information was a big slap to the face.

"Fairy's age differently to humans." Harlequin told us, turning so he only faced me, lower lip wobbling slightly. "As a Fairy, I'm five hundred and forty six. As a human, I'm fourteen. My body is like a human ten year old. Mentally, I'm like a human seven year old."

Well... That shut them all up.

"I-I'm a baby to my kind." he shook. "To them, I've aged wrong. My mental and body age should be the same as my human age, but something's different about me. They don't like me."

"Did they all leave you out there?" I frowned. "Didn't your mom or dad stay with you."

"My mommy and daddy are dead. I'm an outcast, the others don't like me. They won't look for me."

It hurt me. More than I could ever explain, it hurt me.

* * *

We didn't get much more out of the kid after that - he was tired, so of course we wouldn't. I had taken him upstairs, to the level I was on, grabbing him some clothes that had become a bit too small of me. Before I could say they'd be too big for him, the kid had touched them, the t-shirt and sweatpants shrinking down to his size. Laughing lightly, I told him how we'd go and get him some clothes of his own at some point but, for now, he could wear what I had given him and I would wash the clothes he had on when we found him.

I made up the bed for him in the room across from mine, getting him settled quickly so he could sleep... He was out of it in seconds.

I took his clothes downstairs with me, throwing them into the washer to clean them before walking back into the living room. I didn't expect to hear all the whispers.

I especially didn't expect to hear talk of an orphanage.

"We can't kick him out!" I growled, all conversation stopping. "He's a _child_! We have more than enough space here for _one kid_!"

"We know nothing about his kind." Erica tried.

"So we _learn_. We research. I don't care what you all say, he is staying here! I don't care if I had to become that boy's keeper, I am _not_ letting you take him to some _home_!"

None of them tried to argue.

None of them tried to stop me when I stormed into the kitchen.

They all just let me go.

I just sat down in one of the chairs around the table, folding my arms and resting my head on them. I didn't understand why they had all been so willing to let me stay, but not an innocent child! Well, ok, so he was over five hundred years old but, in human years, he was a child - ok, teenager, but whatever! What had Harlequin ever done to deserve that kind of treatment?

It pissed me off, knowing how they would be so willing to just throw him out. Well, not all of them - there had definitely been an argument going on when I had walked in.

I heard the door open, one set of footsteps walking in - Derek, I could tell by the scent. He sat down next to me, his hand coming up to rest on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently.

"Of course he can stay." Derek told me. "I think they're just scared, he's something new. But we trust you, so he can stay."

Lifting my head slightly, I looked into the Alpha's eyes. I knew he was telling the truth, I could tell by his heartbeat. Seeing it in his eyes just made it better.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

Later that night, sitting on my bed, I had all the books I had brought with me from Dallas spread out across my bed, all of the ones that talked about Fairy's open to that page. There was different information scattered throughout the books, all of it right - each book had been handed down generation to generation on my mom's side of the family, all of them ending up with me, so I knew every bit of information was true.

There was...a lot.

First of all was, apparently, _one of a Fairy's many powers was their ability to see people for who and what they really are. They could see a person's true intentions and personality, could see what people were really like. They would only go near someone if they felt like they could trust them or, when in a group, if they were the one they felt they could trust the most. They liked companionship and usually sought out strong bonds with people._ _So, apparently, Harlequin did that with all of us and decided I was the most trustworthy... I didn't really understand how that worked, considering most people wanted to avoid me at all costs, but I wasn't going to complain._

_I read that some fairies give and others take depending on what they're like - whether they're Dark or Light. If they're Light, they give and are kinda clueless. Apparently it was rare to be a Dark Fairy, this having something to do with allowing their soul to be corrupted by humanity or some shit, allowing their pride, ego and hate to over run them._

_They're pack creatures. Living in large groups, never really straying too far from each other. Obviously they didn't care about little Harlequin..._

_They're fluid and enjoy the elements - Light like to build and are very in touch with nature whilst Dark like to destroy. But no matter what they're in tune with the earth._

_It was believed Fairies can hear the souls of the plants and animals, treating them as they treat their own - even talking to them at great length! Nature's important to them, as well as preserving the natural resources and staying in tune with the world around them._

_Fairies enjoy playing pranks on humans, though not cruelly. They're known to be mischievous creatures, no matter if they are Dark or Light. Mischief was usually what surrounded Fairies; they're curious and want to expand their knowledge but they usually think of humans as the prey for their mischief._

_Apparently, they're a very fluid kind - race, gender and weight not mattering to them... Fairies would identify_ _-_ the book told me _\- as male, female, or neither. Nothing else, nothing in between. They lead more by their feelings than anything. If they feel something is wrong they will fight. They will be fierce when they need to be. And usually if they're mad or sad that's usually all they can focus on. They feel so strongly._

_They enjoy helping the innocent - again, apparently Harlequin didn't apply here._

_Their wings represent something of themselves - there was mixed ideas about that, so I wasn't really certain._

_They hate to be told that they can't do something. They usually have their mind set on proving something or someone wrong. Their beliefs were kind of askew - believing in nature and that all life is sacred and hate to kill, but if someone attacks their homeland or puts their clans in danger they have no qualms about fighting, because, in the end, if it came down to it, they would choose their clans above anything else_

The books told me a lot, answering some of the questions I had about them... The only thing was, Harlequin didn't seem like a lot of what the books told me. He didn't seem like the kind to play pranks or be mischievous. He didn't seem the defiant kind, wanting to prove someone or something wrong... He seemed like the kind who...well, I wasn't exactly sure, but he didn't seem like anything like that!

I suppose I just had to wait and see...

* * *

Sunday, June 1st 2014, was the day we had all decided to go camping. Well, I say camping - we were going to sleep in tents, just on the edge of the preserve, so we were near the house. I didn't think - considering we had a new little member to the house - that it would be a good idea to venture too far in, thinking it might bring up some bad memories for the little tyke.

We - I say we, I mean I - had texted Sam and Charlie, asking if they wanted to join in on the fun. They said they would only come if we had s'mores. Now, I may not have had the best upbringing after my mom died, but I had had s'mores before - it had just been a very, _very_ , long time.

"What are s'mores?" Harlequin had asked me, after I had called out to Derek to put it on the ' _list-of-things-we-needed-to-get_ '.

I looked down at the fourteen - slash ten, slash seven, slash five hundred and forty six in Fairy years - year old beside me, seeing his little hand grabbing onto the fabric of my grey woollen cardigan. He had, literally, been attached to my hip the second he had found me downstairs, practically running through the house to find me. Not that I minded!

"A s'more is a roasted marshmallow and a layer of chocolate, sandwiched between two pieces of graham crackers." I grinned. "Know what all that is?"

"Nuh-uh." he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, you will tonight, Kiddo! I'm gunna make you your first one to try."

In my mind, he had overtook Isaac on the adorable scale, the pup now taking second place whilst Harlequin took first. It wasn't my fault that this kid, literally, acted like a tiny helpless little soul that I felt compelled to protect at all times! In the words of the great Sam Winchester, this kid was ' _too precious for this world_! He was far past innocent, pretty much to the point of being naive. It was like - if someone was being sarcastic, I would have to point it out because he would think they were being genuine; I felt like I would have to remind him about strange danger... I didn't mind having to do those things, but I felt bad for him, almost feeling like I had to put him in this protective bubble to keep him out of harm's way!

Now, the fact I was like this not even twenty four hours after meeting the kid? It freaked me out. I had been so untrusting and cold when I had first moved into town, trying not to care for anybody but me, trying to look out for nobody but me. The Pack came along and screwed that up, now I was acting like a mother. It wasn't on purpose, it wasn't something I was in control of... It just _happened_.

"What do you say we got find you some clothes and things? We can go to the mall with a couple of the others, whilst the rest get things for tonight." I asked him. "It doesn't have to be a lot of them, maybe just two or three?"

Hesitantly, as he grabbed hold of my cardigan tighter, he nodded. Obviously, since it had only been a few hours, Harlequin hadn't exactly warmed up to everyone in the house - and vice versa.

Jackson, Boyd and Erica didn't think this was the best place for a little kid - Harlequin knew they thought this, so was a bit iffy with them.

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Isaac were on the fence, not really knowing what to think of the boy - Harlequin was better with them than the other three, but still wouldn't stay with them without me.

Derek and Peter were fine about Harlequin staying, both of them agreeing that he would do better with us than on his own, or in a home - Harlequin would sometimes talk to them, not a lot, but more that the others, yet wouldn't stay with them on his own.

I was the only one he was comfortable talking to all the time, being around all the time... It was going to take time for everything to start going smoothly - just like with the Pack and I at first. We would get there... Eventually.

"Yeah? Who do you think we should ask?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. "If you had to pick three other people?"

"D-Derek... " he stuttered, whispering in an attempt for everyone not to hear him. " A-Allison... L-Lydia... Those two like me better."

"Allison and Lydia?"

"Uh-huh. Erica wants to send me away. So do those two boys."

I watched as his face fell, the fire in his eyes dulling as his shoulders slumped. Just seeing him sad made my heart hurt; it just made me want to wrap him up like a sushi roll and hug him. Of course, I restrained myself, opting instead to kneel down so I was on his level, brining him in for a hug.

"I don't think it's that they _want_ to. I think it's because they don't want you to get hurt. We have to fight a lot of bad people, we protect this town - I think they just don't want you to get in the middle of it and be used against us." I explained. "They're just scared of losing someone they get close to, Kiddo. But, I think, once they see that we _won't_ lose you, they'll relax a bit more and you might like them a little better."

"You really think that?" Harlequin asked, his face lifting hopefully and his eyes wide, the fire in his eyes getting back a bit of life.

"I do. I do think that. They're good people - all of them. Promise."

To be honest, I was kind of glad everyone could hear us.

* * *

Derek, Allison, Lydia and I bought Harlequin, literally, everything he would need. I was stood there, as he was trying on clothes in one of the changing rooms of one of the _many_ stores we had been into, thinking that he was be so spoilt once everyone was on good terms. I mean, he was literally a baby who knew less than I did about things. He would be spoilt and he would still be Goddamn grateful for everything! He would be the good kind of spoilt.

We got him clothes and shoes.

We got him a phone and a laptop.

We bought some paint to do his room - as well as some new bed sheets.

We bought him so many things that I ended up forgetting half the stuff we got for him!

It all reminded me so much of all those months ago, the day when the Pack had dragged me out for new clothes... It seemed so strange to me that I was now a part of that for someone else. I kind of liked it - I liked being on the other side of it, realising that I was now at a point where I had actually moved on... It was a freeing feeling.

I didn't think Harlequin really knew what to do with himself and all this stuff, his hands kind of flailing all over it if he went to pick something off of a rail. The one thing he didn't do that with?

A stuffed toy.

We had been walking down an aisle, shelves on either side of us, when I felt him stop. My arm was pulled back behind me slightly, making me stop and turn to see what was wrong, only to see him staring at something on one of the higher shelves. Walking over to his side, I tried to spot what was looking so intently at.

"I've never seen an elephant before." he told me, still staring at the shelf. "My mommy and daddy told me all about them."

Looking back to the shelf, I saw this blue toy, just on the corner. It was labelled _Huggie Baby Big Blue Elephant Stuffed Animal_. Just a simple blue elephant toy, looking like something you would see in a cartoon.

Taking it off of the shelf, I knelt down next to Harlequin and handed him the toy. His face was so full of wonder. The toy was softer than anything I remembered touching, the fluff on the toy almost silky... I could see how much the kid seemed to like it, not being able to stop running his fingers over the fluff that covered the toy.

Now, obviously, I had to get it for him - so I did. It was something that reminded him of his parents, it was the only thing he had actually taken an interest it and seemed to want... Why wouldn't I get it for him?

For the rest of the day, as he walked around the mall, Harlequin kept a tight hold of the elephant toy - something he had decided to call Phantasia. Not Fantasia, but _Phant_ asia. He made sure to make that very clear. He wouldn't put _Phantasia_ down for anything, even taking the elephant into changing rooms with him.

Derek, Allison and Lydia said nothing about it. They knew it was there, obviously, they could see him carrying it around everywhere we went. But they said nothing. I guess, since he was a little kid, it really wasn't anything to blink at, you know?

In a way, I think that helped the kid.

* * *

Sam and Charlie turned up at the house just after seven.

I had been showing Harlequin how to work the TV, explaining to him that, no, there wasn't tiny people in there. He was understanding it little by little, but it would take a sometime before it clicked. Peter had gotten up to get the door, throwing a small smile to the kid sitting next to me.

Peter was good with kids - considering he had three of his own, before the fire, I wasn't that surprised. I think Harlequin could tell, the young Fairy slowly warming up to the older wolf far faster than any of the others. I think it helped Peter, to be honest. From the little things I remember from when I was a little kid, he was _far_ different - well, of course he would, but there was this spark that was lacking... Harlequin not being scared around him helped.

I heard Peter greet the two at the door, letting them in before shutting it again. I heard him say he needed to explain something to him, but he didn't get that far before they walked into the living room.

"Uh, Stilino? Do you know there's a child sitting next to you?" Sam asked, stopping in the doorway.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to face the blonde, exasperated. Honestly, I loved Sam - she was like the sister I never had - but she could definitely so idiotically stupid sometimes.

"Yes, I do know." I explained. "This is Harlequin, he's a Fairy. He lives with us now."

"Since when?" she demanded.

"Since yesterday."

"Damn - leave you for one day and I miss all the action!"

"There was no action!"

Grinning, Sam bounded further into the room, towards the couch where Harlequin and I were sitting. Of course she would, she wouldn't think that this little child may be scared of people. Right on cue, Harlequin tensed up, launching towards me and burying himself as deep into my side as he possibly could, even going as far as wrapping himself in my cardigan. Dropping my arm from the back of the couch, I wrapped it around him as gently as I could, not wanting to frighten him further, rubbing my thumb along his shoulder.

I glanced up at Sam, seeing how the grin had dropped to a slightly hurt frown, somewhat confused. Honestly, was I surrounded by puppies?!

"Hey, Peter." I called to the older wolf. "Can you explain to them?"

With a small chuckle and a slight nod, Peter took Charlie and Sam through to the kitchen, the blonde hunter glancing back at me before she walked across the threshold. It was easier getting Peter to explain to them about the kid, whilst I explained to Harlequin about them.

As Harlequin moved back, I moved the hair out of his face with my free hand, before picking up and passing _Phantasia_ to him, from where he dropped the elephant on me whilst hiding. He smiled a little, relaxing just slightly with the elephant back in his hand and the overexcited hunter in the other room.

"Sam won't hurt you. She's a hunter, like Allison, but she won't hurt you." I told him. "She's just... She has ADHD. It's a mental health disorder - it can make people very hyperactive, make it hard for them to concentrate."

"I-Is she your friend?" he stuttered, leaning into me.

"Yeah, she has been for a couple of months now. The other girl, the redhead? That's her fiancée, Charlie. She's super nice."

"Is Charlie a hunter too?"

"Charlie is a were-coyote."

He nodded slightly, showing that he understood. Contrary to what some of the Pack thought, the kid _was_ actually rather smart. He knew everything a ' _normal_ ' fourteen year old should know and more, he could act and pretend he was much older than his mental age too. But it hurt him to do it. Well, he said it hurt - it hurt trying to push it for a long time, trying to keep the act going around people. I made sure he knew he didn't have to do that with us, that he could just be himself. It would take some time before he felt full comfortable with that, but I needed him to know.

"Are they camping with us?" he wondered, leaning his head back to look up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they're camping with us." I nodded, smiling slightly. "But, if it makes you feel better, you can just stick with me."

The grin that brought to his face was worth everything.

* * *

Before we had all migrated outside, some of the Pack - Boyd, Jackson and Derek - had gone out, found some fallen trees, turning them into benches for us all. They had set the benches in this square-circle-thing, surrounding a fire pit. It wasn't the best or the most professional looking thing, but it worked for all of us.

Harlequin did in fact keep close to me, still a little wary of Sam and Charlie, not really wanting to go anywhere near Jackson, Boyd or Erica - not that I blamed him much there. I hoped that, some point soon, he would be comfortable enough with them. I mean, he would be seeing them on a daily basis, and them him... It would be a bit awkward if they didn't.

But it was fine, it would all work out.

It was actually a lot of fun, sitting around the campfire. I did as I had promised, making Harlequin his first s'more - the kid seemed to _love_ sugar, I'm telling you! I lost count as to how many he or anyone else had, but I didn't care. I just loved that everyone was having fun!

Peter and I had actually be forced to bring out our guitars. Well, I say forced, we were asked and we agreed, thinking it could provide some entertainment if things started to wind down a bit. And, when it did? Well, we were requested to perform. I got Peter to choose the song - it was always me, so why not make him?

 **Peter:** " _There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one_"  
 **Me:** " _My mother was a tailor_  
She sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Down in New Orleans"

This song - _House of the Rising Sun_ by _The Animals_ \- I think it must have been one that everybody knew, even just vaguely, but just didn't know the name of or who sang it. At first, before I actually started using a computer to look up songs, I had no idea what the song was called or who it was by... Now it was something I listened to when I felt like having the slightly depressing sound that wasn't actually depressing.

 **Peter:** " _Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk_"  
 **Me:** " _Oh mother, tell your children_  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun"

This was the first time I had heard Peter sing in...well, since I left Beacon Hills when I was a kid. His voice had obviously changed, only deepening slightly, yet still soft. I remembered that Peter would always sing. Whenever my mom took me to visit them, he was always singing. It used to annoy them all, so much... I thought he was a great singer and he would always sing with me - especially when we were watching a Disney film.

 **Both:** " _Well, I got one foot on the platform_  
The other foot on the train  
I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain  
Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one."

Now, obviously, we didn't do it exactly like _The Animals_. For one, it was an acoustic cover and, for two, our voices are completely different. But we made out little cover work.

* * *

As the night went on, I was getting more and more uncomfortable. It was like when you get an itch you just can't scratch, or one that just keeps itching even though you're close to making yourself bleed! The feeling just wouldn't go away, no matter what I did.

I tried lying down.

I tried sitting on the ground.

I tried lying across the bench so my back was the only part touching it - like a see-saw.

I tried everything I could think to get comfortable...

"Oh my God!" I hissed to myself, sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?" Peter frowned. "Did you see something?"

"No, nothing like that. Okami's just being a dick!"

And they stopped.

And they stared.

"Okami's my wolf... He keeps pestering me to let him out. My fox, Melrakki, is fine, he's sleeping - looks like they decided to switch personalities tonight." I grumbled.

They just kept staring at me.

"Y-You named your wolf and fox?" Erica asked, slowly.

"No, those _are_ their names." I explained. "They told me."

"They... _told_ you?" Boyd repeated.

"Are you sure?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah... Don't your wolves talk to you guys?" I wondered. "Charlie, does your coyote talk to you?"

All of them shook their heads.

All of them, except Derek.

"Why can't they do it too?" Harlequin asked, tugging on the sleeve of my cardigan.

"Because they can't go full wolf." Derek spoke from my other side.

Turning slightly to look at the Alpha, I noticed just how calm - yet smug - he was. He was looking at no one but Peter, smirking slightly as the older wolf sat there with wide eyes.

"My wolf - Cana - he's been speaking to me ever since I can remember. No one believed me, no one but my mom and Laura." Derek explained. "Both of them could turn into a proper wolf. Laura explained it to me when we were in New York, after the fire... It's because, for some reason, there is a stronger connection between the wolf and the person - no one knows how it works or why."

"So, because I can go full wolf and full fox, they can speak to me and I can speak to them? That's the reason they decide to argue with each other at three in the morning?" I demanded. "Those assholes! I _knew_ they were doing it on purpose, I _knew_ they knew I could hear them!"

Growling slightly, I tried to stretch out my back, the fiery itch coming back full force.

 _ **"Blame Melrakki! He just can't admit when I'm right and he's wrong!"**_ Okami snarled inside my head. _**"Fucking stupid ass fox..."**_

 _ **"Be nice, Oki! Maybe if you weren't such a snappy bastard all the time, Rak wouldn't have to piss you off."**_ I yelled back to him - in my head, of course.

_**"Let me come out for a bit and I'll be nice!"** _

Hearing my wolf and fox bitch about each other was something I had been living with since I was, about, five years old- almost six. Okami was always so bloody stubborn, Melrakki loved to piss him off and I was the one that had to live with it! It was amazing that I hadn't gone stark raving mad!

But they _did_ have their good days. Sometimes, they got a long great. Whenever I was locked in the basement and dad had left me, they would talk to me, they would comfort me. When Zane and dad were beating me, they would tell me everything would be alright, that it would stop soon. I guess, because of our stronger connection - as Derek had said - they were affected by my fear, paralysing them and stopping them from taking over so I could overpower Zane or dad. My fear had stopped me from helping myself.

"Why do they have such fucked up names?" Jackson scoffed. "Okami? Melrakki? What the fuck is wrong with them?"

Okami growled so loud that he almost woke Melrakki up - something that _really_ didn't need to happen - the sound vibrating against my skull. It hurt so much I had to grab the sides of my head.

"Don't piss him off, Jackson! I can hear him get angry, you can't!" I hissed. "Besides, _I_ didn't name them."

"Still, they don't even sound like names!" Jackson defended.

"Okami is Japanese for wolf, Melrakki is Icelandic for fox. They are _perfectly_ good names."

The young wolf just help his hands up in surrender, leaning back on the bench slightly as he did so.

It was the best thing he could have done!

 _ **"C'mon, Stiles! Let me out, let me out, let me out!"**_ Okami whined. _**"C'mon, I'll be good!"**_

"Shut up you overgrown puppy!" I growled to myself.

"Why don't you just shift? Let him out for a bit. We've seen you as a fox, we've seen you as half and half - why not your wolf too?" Lydia shrugged.

This time, I stopped.

I looked down to the ground, running a hand over the back of my neck.

"I haven't been a full wolf in a _long_ time." I whispered.

"How come?" Harlequin asked, his voice so full of wonder.

"I don't know kid. I've just...been a fox."

* * *

**Derek**

It only took us a few minutes to force Stiles into letting Okami out - well, us and, apparently, Okami was being melodramatic. He had checked with everyone that they'd be alright with that, making sure Sam and Harlequin would be fine especially - he had taken to the kid so quickly, it was unbelievable.

Stiles had disappeared a little further into the preserve, hiding behind a large tree to shift. I was surprised Harlequin was just sitting there, perfectly fine, with all of us without Stiles... I was wondering if it was because he was so focused on seeing Stiles walk out again, seeing what his wolf would look like.

 _ **"He'll look**_ **so** _ **hot!"**_ Cana purred, appreciatively, in my head. _**"Maybe you should let me out to play - we can jump right on him."**_

 _ **"Cana, no!"**_ I snarled at him. _**"For God's sake, behave - you**_ **know** _ **what he's been through!"**_

_**"But** _ **Derek** _**! He smells** _ **so** _**good, how am I supposed to resist? How are we supposed to say no when it comes to our Mate?"** _

_**"Have a little self-control, you horny mutt!"** _

I honestly didn't know what I did to deserve such a horny wolf. He had never acted like that before - it had only started after the first time I kissed Stiles, by accident. Ever since then he had been like this; he got worse when I realised Stiles was my Mate.

Shaking my head slightly, I looked up in time to see Stiles, in full wolf, walking back towards us, carrying his clothes in his teeth. His fur was this beautiful snowy white, the colour standing out so brightly against the dark background of the preserve, almost shining in the fire light.

He was gorgeous.

 _ **"Holy frick on a stick!"**_ Cana drooled. _**"I need to knot him so bad!"**_

 _ **"Cana!"**_ I screamed. _**"What the hell?!"**_

_**"But I do and you want to too! I swear, your dick could cut** _ **rock** _**right now!"** _

_**"Shut up! Stop it!"** _

_**"Come** _ **on** _**, we both wanna take him! He wants us to take him. Let me come out to play, Okami and I will have a little chat and get right down to business - it's a win-win situation! You need to bone someone, Stiles needs to be boned-"** _

_**"Say anymore and I'll never let you out again!"** _

He stayed quiet.

Even though I would let him out in the end, Cana and I _both_ knew it would be a very long time before I did. Now, I couldn't deny it, I did want Stiles and, yes, I needed to get laid - but I would _never_ force anything on Stiles and I didn't want anyone else. So, unlike my horny wolf, I had a little bit of self control...and my hand.

Stiles walked over to us all, his movements slow - so he didn't startle anyone - and strangely elegant. It fit with his wolf's looks, if I was honest. Stiles came right up to us, carefully stepping over the make-shift benches so he was inside the circle, dropping his clothes where he had once sat. He first went up to little Harlequin, the Fairy child watching him with such wonder and amazement in his eyes. The snowy wolf nudged the boy's cheek, the fourteen year old giggling as he flung his arms around Stiles' neck, burying his face into the fur.

The wolf huffed a small laugh as the child pulled away, standing still as everyone started to migrate forward to look at him.

His fur was just as soft as it looked but, at first, he didn't seem to like to attention from everyone at once. The wolf growled only slightly, only for a short time, before he relaxed into it, getting used to the feel of human contact in this form.

* * *

Harlequin seemed to love being around a wolf - I think it made it better that it was actually Stiles. I was a little surprised when the kid slid off of the bench, elephant toy in hand, and lay on the back of the wolf on the ground. Stiles didn't seem fussed, only shifting slightly.

"So, are you Okami now?" Sam asked, scratching the wolf's head.

The wolf shook his head a little, telling us no, careful not to dislodge the child on his back.

"So you're still Stiles." Charlie clarified.

Another shake of the head.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered.

"Whilst the wolf _is_ Okami and how he looks, the basic instincts of a wolf coming from him, Stiles does still have main control." I explained. "At the moment, he's a mix of Stiles and Okami. You don't have to change what you call him - just call him Stiles."

The wolf nodded once, agreeing with my explanation. It really was a wonderfully weird thing, being able to turn into this magnificent hunter, yet still stay yourself somehow.

"Damn - and here I was hoping I'd have to call you Okiles." Sam laughed, flicking Stiles' ear when he turned and growled slightly.

I couldn't help but stare at the white wolf. He was the only other - alive - person I knew that could shift into a full wolf like I could. He was the only person I knew that could stay looking so perfect, even as a wolf.

I couldn't understand how someone could look so perfect - both as a human and an animal. How could that be a thing? As a human, Stiles had this beauty that not many people would see, too busy seeing him how the rumours painted him. The scars proved how strong he was, his tattoos held part of his story... As a wolf, he had this obvious beauty - something you couldn't help but stare at and be jealous of. He was graceful and just this perfect thing, almost as if he had stepped right out of a picture. It was ridiculous... But I loved it.

 _ **"Of course you love it, he's perfect - that's why he's our Mate, duh."**_ Cana whispered.

 _ **"He's too perfect for me - for us."**_ I sighed.

_**"True... But there's no use looking a gift horse in the mouth! He's ours. Ours to protect. Ours to love."** _

_**"Maybe, one day."** _

_**"He will be. And we won't lose him, never again."** _

I listened as the Pack went around the circle, everyone telling stories from years ago.

I listened to Stiles huff slightly - wolf's couldn't laugh, but they could make it sound like they were.

I watched as everyone smile and had fun - even little Harlequin.

I just...watched.

It wasn't long after story time that everyone started getting ready to sleep, slipping inside sleeping bags and huddling close together.

Stiles, with Harlequin still on his back, carefully padded over to where I was settling down, lying down right behind me. Harlequin slid off his back, shyly handing me his sleeping bag, a silent hope for help - of course I helped the kid! I got him settled, zipped him in, watching as he lay back so his head rested on one of Stiles' front legs - the other resting on the boy's chest along with the wolf's head. As I zipped myself into my sleeping bag, I reclined myself back slowly, my head resting on the wolf's torso. I thought for sure Stiles was going to move - he just rumbled happily.

Smiling to myself, I just settled in for bed.

* * *

**Stiles**

I shifted back to my usual self the next morning, once everyone was awake. We had all gone back inside to our rooms - Sam and Charlie using one of the guest rooms on the level below mine - to sort ourselves out for the day ahead.

Everyone was just getting dressed in pyjamas, since we weren't going anywhere so, after I showered, I just threw on my sweats and my Batman t-shirt.

Harlequin had waited outside his room for me, elephant still being hugged to his chest. I swear, he was the cutest child I had ever met, hands down. He gave me a little sleepy grin, yawning and resting his head on my stomach when I had walked over to him. Chuckling, I wrapped an arm around the kid, guiding him gently towards the stairs - just as Derek and Peter emerged from their rooms, funnily enough.

The four of us walked down the first flight of stairs in silence, none of us needing to say anything. Staying quite just made us notice quicker.

We got down one level, seeing all the Betas gathered around the room Sam and Charlie were using. The door hadn't been closed all the way and we could head... _singing_. As we joined the little huddle, hearing all these random little tunes were drifting out, Charlie opened to door fully, one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at us all.

Pretty much everyone blushed, a little embarrassed at being found listening in. But she didn't tell us to go away. She just stood there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

We waited just over nine minutes until Sam appeared from the bathroom, pyjama's on and hair still damp, humming to herself as she walked into the room. She looked up, seeing all of us at the door, the humming stopping as soon as she clocked that we were there.

"What? What did I miss?" Sam asked, completely oblivious.

"You _have_ to sing for us!" I grinned.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Sam chanted, running into the living room. "Absolutely not!"

As soon as I had asked her to sing, Sam had flown down the stairs to get away from us, all of us running after her. She just kept repeating ' _no_ ', over and over, not letting anyone else to speak.

So I didn't speak, I just pulled out the puppy eyes. It was a dirty move, but I never said I was playing fair!

"No! Stop that!" Sam demanded.

" _Please_!" I begged. "You sounded so good!"

It took her two and a half minutes to crack. It was the longest anyone had held out against puppy eyes! She asked if there was any suggestions from her ' _horrible, awful audience_ ', but everyone's minds seemed to have gone blank.

So Sam decided for us.

She ran into the kitchen, appearing seconds later with a plastic cup before sitting on the ground. All of us sat in our usual places in the living room, surrounding the little performance space Sam had created - Harlequin sitting on my lap so there was enough room.

Taking a shaky breath, Sam started to sing:

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Sam started singing and, just like upstairs, I was amazed. Her voice was amazing. I never, never in a million years, would have expected her to sing _The Cup Song_ and not _Anna Kendrick's_ at that. But she did, and she was amazing.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Her tempo with the cup never faltered, staying perfectly in time all the way through the song. I was amazed how she could - not a lot of humans could. Not everyone could hear the slight change in temp when a human sang or whatever, but having super hearing allowed you to notice those little changes... There was none as we listened to Sam.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_  
 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

As Sam got further into the song, he confidence sky rocketed, a small grin on her face as she continued the sing. Her focus was on the cup in front of her and the cup only, yet she still managed to put on a good show as she sang for us.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

As she finished the song, slamming the cup down as the final beat, Sam looked up, winking at me and smirking slightly, before turning to everyone else.

"You'll miss me, Asshats." she grinned.

Honestly, I loved this girl - she was literally the sister I never had!

"How did you... Just _how_?" Boyd asked, slightly wide eyes.

Getting red in the face, Sam shifted over until she was sitting in front of Charlie, leaning back against the redhead's legs.

"I paid thousands of dollars to learn how to play an instrument." she sighed, giggling nervously. "I got the fines teachers in all of Spain and Italy - basically anywhere you can think of! None of them could teach me. But, when I went to prison, I joined the all women choir and, _boom_ , that's where all this awesome came from!"

* * *

We didn't do a lot that day. Nothing really happened. The real action came on the Tuesday - June 3rd.

Charlie had to visit someone just out of town for work, so Sam was with us for the day. We had caught wind of a rogue werewolf - something simple to deal with - so some went out to take care of it, the rest of us staying home.

Sam had gone out with the group, whilst I had stayed behind with Harley. She was all up for it, ready to kick some ass... She came back to the house with claw marks running down her back! It was nothing bad, but she would hurt for a few days. Peter had carried her into the house, his protectiveness over her shining through and so obvious, stitching her up and wouldn't leave her side, at all.

She wasn't happy when Derek called Charlie, letting her know what had happened - Charlie was pissed off because Sam was ' _supposed to be retired!_ '

Charlie was relatively mad when she walked into the house that afternoon, seeing the bandages covering her torso and the specks of blood on the back. The two argued back and forth, back and forth, but - obviously - they made up in the end, leaving both of them happy.

Relationships were confusing.

Thankfully, the conversation moved on from the awkward fight to Sam and Charlie's wedding! Sam was telling us what they both wanted, the whole thing sounding so extravagant and expensive! It sounded lovely, don't get me wrong, but just didn't see how they were going to pay for it - we had seen where they lived, we had seen how small their place was... Would they be able to afford it?

"Hey, Stilino? You'll come house hunting with me, right?" Sam asked, running a hand through Charlie's hair. "Charlie's not gunna be here when we're supposed to go looking for houses."

"Um, I suppose..." I trailed off, awkwardly. "Where, exactly?"

Now, the place Sam told me? It was this _really_ nice neighbourhood - secluded, away from people, _expensive_!

I was very confused.

"Not to be rude, but uh..." Peter coughed, sounding awkward for the first time _ever_. "But, um... How are you paying for all of this?"

Sam looked so confused - her and Charlie both. They just kind of stared at us, before looking to each other, neither seeming to understand.

And then Sam seemed to realise something.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't tell you!" she giggled. "I'm rich."

She explained how the Agency she worked for were...well, _very_ generous with what they paid their employees. She told us that, even though she was technically retired, she was sometimes sent the more delicate or difficult cases - only rarely - so she was still on their pay roll.

When asked why they live where they do, Charlie explained how it was always temporary - until something they both liked opened up.

It was one of the weirdest moments I think I had ever experienced, and that was saying something coming from me!

* * *

It was just after lunch that everyone got a little bored. We were just sitting around, not really knowing what to do with ourselves, when Sam jumped up and asked if we wanted ice cream.

Harlequin asking what ice cream was made everyone say yes.

Everyone rushed to get ready, following Sam's car - because, of course she wasn't just going to go to the store.

We drove for an _hour_. Yeah. An _hour_ , for _ice cream_. All I could think was it better be fucking worth it! But, after an hour, we pulled up to this little diner - it looked like crap on the outside, but inside it was so cosy!

I was in love.

No one knew who any of us where, so everyone was pretty nice to us, treating us all like the people we were.

We were seated quite far into the diner, menus in hand as we all squeezed in around some tables. As we sat there, everyone had to put up with Sam and I pissing about. We were throwing things at each other, having menu fights, tickling each other... We just went hardcore goofing off! We were acting more like children than the _actual_ child sitting on my other side.

It was fun, though. Everyone was getting a laugh out of it!

Of course, when our waitress came back to take our order, she made it even better!

Now, obviously, she didn't know Sam or me and we didn't know her, so of course she wouldn't know Sam and I were both gay. That's never someone's first guess - unless you're a really girly looking guy or a very masculine looking girl. So, we had to cut her some slack...

"Aw! What a cute couple you two are!" our waitress grinned at Sam and I, after she had written down our orders.

She didn't stay around long enough for us to correct her, walking away to put our order in. I just sat there, wide eyes and stuttering, trying to make sense of it all. I mean, we were definitely _not_ a couple! How could anyone think that?

But, whilst I was trying to figure it all out, Derek was glaring and everyone else was laughing, Sam just grinned.

"WE HAVE REACHED PRO FRIENDSHIP - PEOPLE THINK WE ARE HETERO FOR EACHOTHER! HOW CUTE!" Sam semi-yelled, giggling.

Now, she could have stopped there. But no.

Sam decided that, as well as saying ' _love you, babe_ ', it was necessary to kiss my cheek, smiling as I growled as her.

* * *

The next day - June 4th - it was just Harlequin, the Pack and me in the house. I had walked into the living room, sat down on the couch with a huff, Harlequin following behind me and sitting on the floor next to my legs.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, taking note of my scowl.

Putting my head down, I ran my hands over the back of my head.

"Just, please don't make fun of me?" I sighed. "I'm wondering... What the _hell_ is a hashtag and what is Instagram?"

Of course, everyone - bar Harlequin - had to fight back their giggles. I just looked up, glaring at each and every one of them. I knew I shouldn't have asked, just gone to my laptop and looked it up - but it was all the way upstairs.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you _ever_ heard of them?" Jackson snorted.

"No! Ok? No, I haven't!" I squeaked, arms flailing. "I wasn't really allowed the internet back in Dallas; you guys and Sam and Charlie are the only ones that would know - you're the only ones I can ask! You're the first friends I ever had, remember?"

"I don't know, either." Harlequin mumbled, raising his hand slightly.

Still laughing, they all explained how a ' _hashtag_ ' was this thing people used on social media. A word or phrase preceded by a hash sign, used on social media sites such as Twitter to identify messages on a specific topic. They also explained how Instagram was an online mobile photo-sharing, video-sharing and social networking service that enabled its users to take pictures and videos, sharing them either publicly or privately on the app, as well as through a variety of other social networking platforms, such as Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Flickr.

"Oh my God." I groaned, once they had finished. "I'm _done_ with this generation!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINK TO THE PLAYLIST: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMRDqLy-uJI6ffUYhLv0QrZHVdCipm8MP
> 
> FUN FACT: This chapter and the one before it were, originally, just one chapter. It was 48 pages and 20,575 words long! Thought it would be better to split it up for you XD
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


	48. Fishing

**Chapter 45 - Part 1**

**Stiles**

I woke up far later than I intended to on Thursday morning. I could hear everyone talking downstairs, my door still open just a crack - I just lay there for a while, after I had come back from the bathroom, staring at the ceiling for a while. I just smiled to myself, shifting slightly in my bed, just thinking back on everything that lead me to this point.

It was crazy and it had nearly been a year! It had been eight months and fifteen days!

So much had happened and it hadn't even been a year yet. So much had happened...and I finally had a home. It had made a massive difference to, not only me, but to Okami and Melrakki as well - my wolf and fox were both far calmer than they had been before, the two of them not as high-strung or on their toes as they used to be. The three of us were just relaxed.

 _ **"And about time."**_ Melrakki yawned, stretching out. _**"I can actually sleep now."**_

I couldn't help but smile harder. It was a huge weight off of me, knowing that I - _we_ \- were safe, knowing I had people that would have my back whenever I needed them. I liked knowing I had friends.

As I lay there, I just let my mind drift, not really thinking about anything. I never really had a lazy day before, just spending a little more time to just lie around in bed. I kind of liked it... It was strange, don't get me wrong - I was used to being up and out of bed _way_ before anyone else! But I liked it.

I couldn't really tell you how long I lay there, before there was a knock on my door - it wasn't like I was watching time go by. I grunted a vague questioning noise, giving whoever it was the go ahead to come on into my room, which, thankfully, was what they took it as.

" _Stiles_?" Harlequin whispered, softly.

Turning my head to look to the door, I found the kid standing just inside my room, the door pushed slightly shut behind him. He still looked so unsure, still just a little scared of everything - and why wouldn't he? It actually caused me physical pain to see this little boy so worried.

Before I said anything to him, I beckoned the kid over to me, getting him to climb up onto my bed and lay down next to me, my arm around his shoulders. He was still clinging onto the elephant, his thumb rubbing back and forth along the body of it subconsciously.

"You ok?" I asked once he had gotten settled.

As he nodded, the Fairy shuffled closer into my side, his head resting in the dip of my shoulder. He just lay there, no expression on his face - completely relaxed.

"He kept staring at me." Harlequin sighed, his free hand grabbing onto my t-shirt. "He was thinking about sending me away, again."

"Who was?" I frowned, moving my hand back and forth on his arm slightly.

"The one that used to be a lizard."

Now, yeah, that surprised me... No one had said that Jackson had been a ' _lizard_ '. No one had mentioned anything about him being anything other than a werewolf. So how the hell did he know about it? Had someone mentioned it when he was around? Had someone said something to Jackson?

"They didn't say anything." Harlequin admitted. "I read his mind."

"You can do that?" I asked, eyes wide before frowning again. "Does this have something to do with the being able to see into people?"

I just felt a nod against my shoulder, the small boy slumping slightly.

It was amazing just how easily Harlequin could fall asleep, to be honest. If he was comfy and if he felt he would be safe, the kid would be out like a light! It was hard to wake him up though, but that could be a good thing...

Smiling to myself, I gently shifted until I could get both arms under the kid, picking him up so I could carry him downstairs - there was no harm in letting him sleep for another hour or two...

* * *

Letting Harlequin sleep on the couch in the living room, the rest of us gathered in the kitchen, sitting around the table to have a late breakfast - obviously I put some aside for the boy in the room next to us.

It was rather quiet - not an uncomfortable quiet, but a familiar and relaxed silence. Everyone was just content to just _be_. I had already warned everyone about the new insight into Harlequin's powers, adding to the list of things I had told them before from my research. It may have made some of them a little more wary of the boy, but at least it wouldn't surprise them later down the line.

Leaning back in my chair, I glanced off to the side at the open kitchen door. The sky was cloudless, the sun easily shining down and casting shadows, inching slowly to the west as the Earth spun around. Even from where I sat, I could feel the sun's rays on my skin, could feel myself heating up lightly. The heat was pleasant - not like in Dallas where it felt like you were burning alive! No, this was a nice heat. Though it would have been nicer if the heat was drier. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply for a moment as I kept myself facing the door.

_It would be nice to do something outside today..._

"Stiles?" Allison's voice asked.

Opening my eyes, I turned my face back to the group and hummed slightly.

"Would you be offended if I said you reminded me, a little, of a Disney Princess just then?" she queried.

"Course not!" I grinned. "I've wanted to be a Disney Princess since I was, like, _four_!"

All eyes turned to me then, everyone looking a little taken aback. Some looked as if they wanted to laugh - not viciously, but just because of the absurdity of the situation.

"When you're a kid you don't really think about the whole gay and straight thing. You just see on TV that girls and guys are with each other." I explained. "I always watched and thought I would _love_ to be a Disney Princess - live somewhere nice, have great friends, get the guy... I mean, come on, Disney Princes are _hot_!"

"You're nuts." Erica laughed, affectionately.

"It's true though! Look at Prince Eric; Flynn Ryder; Aladdin; Shang... Look me in the eye and tell me they aren't good looking animations!"

They all just laughed, giggling quiet as they grinned at me.

"Like animations, do you Stiles?" Jackson snickered.

"Fuck yeah! You don't even want to get me started on Anime guys!" I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "There are too many Animes to name and _way_ too many hot guys in them - Sebastian Michaelis, Eren and Levi, definitely Rin if he was a little older - hell, even Yukio; I'd be a twin sandwich! Hm, maybe even L and Light, Kirito - though I suppose I should call him Kazuto... And _definitely_ the guys from the Host Club! Well, maybe apart from Honey... Not that I've read any of them yet - I _really_ need to do that..."

Ok, so sue me, I was an Anime/Manga fan... It was awesome! Plus, no one could say it was for kids! I mean, come on! Black Butler, Attack on Titan and Death Note were _hardly_ for kids! All the death and stuff... I don't think any of those are suitable for children.

"I have no idea who _any_ of those people are." Isaac muttered, hums of agreement spreading around the table.

Yeah. Bad thing to say to me...

" _What?!_ " I squeaked. "No, this won't do! We are getting those DVDs and I am forcing you all to watch them!"

"Why don't we check Netflix first?" Lydia suggested.

"Neta-what?"

"Netflix. You pay for an account and you can watch any movie or TV show that's been uploaded onto the site."

"And you're only _just_ telling me?!"

* * *

It was around lunch when Harlequin woke up. He wasn't overly hungry, but I knew that would change as soon as food was put in front of him. It was around this time, when everyone was trying to agree on what to eat, that Sam and Charlie strolled into the house.

"Sup, bitches!" Sam yelled gleefully as she bounded into the kitchen, letting go of Charlie's hand to jump on my back.

I caught the blonde easily, hooking my arms around her legs to keep her from falling off, rolling my eyes as Harlequin giggled.

"We tried calling, but none of you were picking up." Charlie smiled, waving to everyone as she walked fully into the kitchen. "Wanted to know if you all wanted to grab something to eat with us at Johnny's."

Johnny's was the new diner that had opened up. Well, I say _new_ \- it had been this rundown, boarded up place ever since I had moved to town, nothing going on with it as far as I could tell. Then, all of a sudden, only a few weeks ago, Johnny's had opened in that exact spot. It was this 1950s style diner, looking like it had come straight out of _Grease_. We hadn't had the chance to stop in there, but we had all heard great things about the place...

A silent agreement rang out through the rest of us, no one having to ask if we were all cool with it. To be honest, if Sam and Charlie didn't turn up, it probably would have ended with us going out to eat anyway!

I liked how no one needed to speak for us to know what the others were thinking. It was something that I had never had the pleasure of being involved in before. I remembered that, when I was younger and in Dallas, probably elementary school age, I would see groups of friends hanging out and messing around with each other. I would see how they all would be able to agree on what to play, where to go, what to do without saying a word, all of them linked somehow that just let them know what they others were thinking. I remember sitting there, seeing all of it, just wishing that that could be _me_. I just wanted that to be me - the one with friends that friends like that...

It took a while, but I finally had my wish...

"Just give us a sec to get ready and we're there." I chuckled, bending my legs so Sam could get off my back easily.

"We need to go home and grab some things anyway." Charlie sighed, wrapping an arm around Sam. " _Someone_ decided that dragging me out of the house, _without_ our bags, was a good idea."

"They weren't answering their phones!" Sam protested, pouting slightly - though she would deny it if anyone mentioned it.

"Why don't we just meet you at the diner? Whoever gets there first can grab a table." I suggested. "That way, there's no rush."

With a small glare in my direction, Sam agreed, muttering to herself as she and Charlie went towards the front door. The redhead called back a ' _See ya in a bit_ ', giggling slightly as her fiancée dragged her out.

Shaking my head slightly, I couldn't help but grin. Sure, it had only been a few short months since we had known the two girls, but I couldn't help but feel as though I had known them for just as long as I had the others. It was strange, but that was how I felt.

Turning my attention back to everyone else, I watched as some started to make their ways towards the stairs to finish getting ready - _Lydia, Allison, Jackson_ \- whilst others went to sit in the living room to wait - _everyone else apart from Harlequin and I_. Looking at the group in the living room, I couldn't help but laughed when I noticed how bored they already looked. I would admit, Lydia and Jackson were _awful_ when it came to getting ready - the strawberry blonde trying to find the perfect outfit for the outing and fixing her hair and makeup to go with it, whilst the blond fussed with his hair - but they had gotten a little better as time went on. Grinning to myself, I put an arm around Harlequin's shoulders, walking with him towards and up the stairs.

"Can I take Phantasia with me?" Harlequin asked as we walked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Course you can!" I told him, smiling. "I won't tell you no."

* * *

It took me all of ten minutes to shower - it was _amazing_ how fast you could be when you didn't have to deal with an incorrigible hardon! It was ridiculous how many boners I had been getting since April 6th, the day I had my wet - in more ways than one - dream about Derek... It was like, ever since then the gates had opened! Though, I suppose, five years of having no ' _self loving_ ' had to go somewhere at some point...

Sighing, I grabbed some clothes, throwing them onto my bed before digging out some boxers, slipping them on underneath the towel before throwing the wet fabric into the hamper. I know I could had threw the towel off before putting on my boxers, but it was a habit I couldn't break - besides, you never knew if someone was going to walk in without knocking and waiting for you to let them in. You had to love them.

As I walked towards my bed, reaching out a hand to grab my jeans, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror that was attached to one of the doors of my closet.

_Huh..._

Even though I still looked like _me_ \- pale, scarred, tattooed - I couldn't help but notice it. I knew that I looked different than what I did when I first came to Beacon Hills, but I never thought the change to be this much. Or maybe it just seemed like a lot to me... My hair was definitely longer, not by much, but enough to be able to style it a little; I had put on some weight, no longer looking anorexic like I use to...well, technically I _was_ anorexic, but that was beside the point; though I still looked pale, it wasn't this sickly, ghostly looking pale, rather a healthy pale, not that that really made sense; my eyes didn't look so sunken in or dead, there was actually some life in them again.

The entire time I had been thinking it was only a mental and emotional change I had gone through... Not once did I think of the physical change. I actually look healthy, I looked _alive_. For the first time since my mom died, I looked alive. And that was a lot to handle.

I honestly never thought I would get back to this - get back to looking like a person and not something that crawled out of its grave. I never thought I would live to see my twentieth birthday, but here I was only two months and twenty one days away from it. I thought that I would have killed, or at least have killed myself, by now...

But I hadn't. I hadn't done any of that.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I couldn't stop looking. I knew some people would think I was being vain, but I just couldn't get over the change in me. So I just sat there, staring at my reflection as I let a few ears fall down my cheeks, not being able to hold back the small sobs or the relieved smile.

I just sat there and let myself cry.

I let myself cry for my mom.

I let myself cry for my dad.

I let myself cry for all the shit I had gone through.

I let myself cry for the wonderful people I had come to know.

I let myself cry for _me_.

I just let myself cry.

* * *

I couldn't tell you how long it took before I had pulled myself together enough to get dressed - not that I had stopped the tears just yet. I continued to wipe my face as I pulled on every item of clothing, including my shoes, hoping they would stop before I went down stairs.

Sniffling slightly, I ran my hands down my face, grabbing some toilet paper from the bathroom to blow my nose. Honestly, I was such a wreck! Chuckling to myself I made to grab my jacket. I was just about the grab the material when a knock came from my door. Before I had a chance to move, my door opened slightly, just a crack - well, at least they didn't just walk in...

"You decent?" Derek's voice asked through the gap.

"Yeah, you can come in." I croaked, my voice rough from the tears.

Instantly, Derek pushed the door open, his face pulled down into a frown. As soon as he saw the tears on my face, the Alpha wolf was in front of me, lifting his right hand to cup my cheek to brush them away with his thumb. Subconsciously, I leant into the gentleness of his hand, loving the feel of his skin on mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice as gentle as his hand, concern flooding his scent.

"It's nothing." I sniffled, chuckling slightly as I grabbed my jacket. "Nothing's wrong."

Derek's head tilted to the side, his left hand lifting a little to rest against my ribcage before my arm could drop against my side again. I couldn't stop my face from heating slightly, not that Derek would be able to tell considering the redness from the tears. I couldn't tell whether Derek knew what he was doing when he would hold me like this, if he knew that he was doing these innocent things that people would think of as very coupley with someone he wasn't dating - and probably wasn't interested in.

"Then why are you crying?" he frowned.

"They're happy tears, Derek." I sighed, contently. "I'm just... _happy_."

More tears leaked out of my eyes, a few hitting the edge of Derek's thumb. He just continued to brush them away, his frown easing up until the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"And what, pray tell, has you this happy?" he muttered, stepping just a little closer.

"I've changed." I grinned, tears flowing over my face. "I've changed in so many ways and it's just... It's all _good_. Everything's _good_."

I watched Derek's face as he took the information in, his eyes softening far more than I had seen before. With just a little tug, I stumbled slightly into Derek, the Alpha's arms coming up to wrap around me - his left arm around my waist, his right hand cradling the back of my head. Dropping my jacket to the ground, I shifted until I could get my arms around the man in front of me, my arms sliding around his torso and my hands gripping the back of his t-shirt. The Alpha wolf didn't seem to care his t-shirt was getting wet as I cried, his only reaction being to hold me tighter against his solid frame.

"You've come a long way and it hasn't even been a year." Derek whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "You've changed and, in turn, it's changed us. You made things right."

My hands gripped Derek's shirt tighter as I pushed my face further into his shoulder. I couldn't stop the tears, even if I wanted to. I couldn't tell what was wrong with me - why I was acting like this. I had never been one to just randomly start crying... The only time I would cry was when Dad or Zane were, or had, beat me. This happy crying was all new to me.

But I liked it. I preferred happy crying to any other kind of crying.

* * *

By the time Derek and I got downstairs with Harlequin, we had already got a text from Charlie saying that she and Sam were at the diner. We all quickly made sure everything was in our possessions before we left the house, locking the door behind us as we all jumped into the cars - Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Isaac in Jackson's car; Allison, Scott, Boyd and Erica in Allison's car; Derek, Peter, Harlequin and I in Derek's car. It was easier just using the three cars instead of spreading out more, making parking a whole lot simpler.

It took a lot for Harlequin to sit back and let Derek drive us, always insisting that it would be much quicker for him to fly. Of course, we had to sit him down and explain why that wasn't such a good idea, but he still mentioned it every time. Thankfully, the kid could hide his wings, as well as dim his fire burning eyes to a point where they could look something close to real. It was handy for when we went out and it didn't seem like it was something that hurt him, unlike the acting as if he was an actual fourteen year old. He had his stuffed elephant, Phantasia, with him, just like I said he could. The blue toy was clutched in his hands tightly, as if someone or something was going to take it away from him. To be fair, I had been like that with Wolfy too, never wanting the wolf toy out of my sight, so I could understand.

As we took the fifteen minute drive to the diner, Peter would turn to face us from the passenger seat, making sure to include the young Fairy in every topic of conversation. Peter, Derek and I seemed to be the only ones that really tried to get the kid to open up, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable and wanted. Harlequin was all up for it - when it was just the four of us and, sometimes, Sam and Charlie, though mainly Charlie. But, hey, what was I to do? Harlequin had only been with us all for a few days, it wasn't like I could flip a switch and everyone would get along; I couldn't flip a switch and get him to come out of his shell. It didn't work like that; it would take time.

"So Stiles tells us you can hear our thoughts." Peter smiled, a few minutes before we were supposed to get to the diner.

"I-I don't mean too. Sometimes I can block it out..." Harlequin sighed, staring down at the elephant in his lap. "Some people just think louder than others. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, my boy - no harm done. I was merely curious. Does it hurt at all?"

"Only a little now. When it first started, it hurt a lot... I got really bad headaches."

Harlequin lifted a small hand to his forehead, rubbing it slightly as his shoulders slumped a little. The three of us noticed this - Derek looking in his rear-view mirror.

"How bad did they get?" I frowned, shifting so I was turned towards him.

"I wouldn't be able to stand up." he whispered.

"Do you have one now?"

"It isn't so bad; it's only small."

I practically felt Derek and Peter stiffen slightly at the change in his heartbeat. Sighing slightly, I raised my hand so I could gently move it through Harlequin's white hair - my mom would always do that for me when I was a kid, the soft motion relaxing me and dulling the pain. At first, the boy flinched at the contact, the pressure obviously building in his head a little more. But, after a moment, he leant against me, closing his eyes to block out the light.

"How bad is it? On a scale of one to ten - ten being you can't walk?" I whispered to him, knowing he could hear me.

"A six, maybe?" he confessed, his had still rubbing at his forehead a little.

"Here, let me try a little something." Peter murmured.

Harlequin opened his eyes slightly to see Peter extending a hand towards him, slowly. The boy just sat there, trusting the older wolf - and me - letting him do what he wanted. Peter's hand landed softly on the side of Harlequin's head, his veins slowly turning black as the kid whimpered slightly. Peter took as much of the pain away as he could before we pulled up in front of the diner.

"How does it feel now, my boy?" Peter asked, smiling warmly.

"About a four." Harlequin sighed, relaxed. "Thank you."

Even though he said it didn't hurt as much anymore, I still made sure to carry the boy into the diner, just in case...

* * *

We spent, about, three hours in the diner, eating and talking and, with some food and orange juice, Harlequin's headache dwindled down to nothing - thank God. Surprisingly, the kid actually talked to the others, without having to be encouraged by someone - sure, he didn't say much, only a sentence or two, but it was a big step for him!

So, anyway, it was getting close to four o'clock when we all left the diner, all of us agreeing to just walk around for a bit before heading home. Everything was fine, everyone popping into a few stores every now and then if it interested even just one of us. It just gave us all something to do that was calm and fun. I mean, it beat just sitting around the house bored.

But, because of Sam and I, things didn't always stay fine for long.

People in the town still didn't like us. Sure, some people kind of brushed everything off or realised we hadn't actually _done_ anything to hurt anyone, others weren't as smart. Nine times out of ten, whenever we went somewhere, _someone_ would make some sort of comment.

This time was no different.

We had all just been walking back to the cars, Sam resting her head on Charlie's shoulder as we walked, their hands laced. It was one of those relaxing moments where no one had to say anything, we were all content with the silence between each other.

And then this fucking dick bumps into Sam, calling us ' _fags_ '.

Naturally, because it's Sam and I, you expect us to go bananas. To be honest, I was just about too, completely forgetting the affect it could have on Harlequin for a second. But it didn't happen. Sam surprised me too much by what _she_ did.

The blonde huntress had this massive smile on her face, straightening up to face Charlie.

"Babe! Did you know we're fags?!" she yelled, excitedly.

"What? No way, Babe! When did _that_ happen?" Charlie gasped, her tone full of faux-shock.

I just watched the two, unable to keep my laughter in as they continued to talk about them being ' _fags_ ' and talking as much shit about this asshole as possible. This guy's face went so red, the anger rising in him. It was so strong in his scent that I don't think you _needed_ sensitive smell to smell it. However, underneath it there was a different scent - _embarrassment_. He seemed to be embarrassed by what was going on...

As soon as Sam realised, she just smirked wickedly, jumping into Charlie's arms and wrapping her legs around Charlie's waist, pulling her into a kiss that _really_ should have been given behind closed doors. As we all chuckled, Charlie spun Sam around slightly, keeping a tight hold of her fiancée.

 _"WE ARE FAGS! WE ARE FAGS!"_ was the muffled chant that came from Sam as she was spun, pumping one fist into the air as best she could.

It didn't take long before Danny and Isaac joined in, the two couples flooding the streets with their yells.

No one but me realised that the asshole had made a run for it.

"Why did you do that?" I grinned as soon as everyone had settled down. "I thought you didn't appreciate being called that?"

"No point in being ashamed." Sam shrugged, panting slightly. "Being gay isn't the problem, people are. If you give power to a word, the world will never learn."

And that was so true. How many words have been given that kind of power? How many people had suffered at the hands of a word that had been given too much power? Too many.

Before I could outwardly agree with my friend, a little hand tugged at my shirt. Glancing down, I found Harlequin standing there, frowning slightly in confusion.

"What's a ' _fag_ '?" he asked, unsurely, as soon as he noticed he had my attention.

"It's a mean name - an insult - some people call gay people." I explained, sighing slightly. "Not everyone use it, just the mean people."

At this, Harlequin's face fell. His eyes became wide as his mouth pulled down at the corners. It wasn't hard to tell the kid was upset, anyone could see.

"I don't like it." he whispered.

"Neither do I, buddy. Neither do I." I told him.

* * *

The sun was slowly moving towards the west as I sat in the living room, just staring at my laptop screen. It was one of those days where I wanted to go out and _do_ something, but I just didn't want to be around people other than the Pack and Harlequin - especially after what happened on the way back to our cars... Which was why I had been researching old dykes - it was like a dock, only there was no place for boats to come it. A weird thing to call it yes, but that was its name. The only problem?

I couldn't find one secluded enough.

Then again, I suppose looking up the working one around us wasn't the best idea. As soon as that thought popped into my head, I simply went on Google Maps, typed in our address and started looking at the area around the house, seeing if there was anything close to us - hence, the staring at my laptop screen.

I paid no attention to Jackson and Danny's roughhousing.

I paid no attention to Allison, Erica and Lydia whispering - though I did hear mine and Derek's names quite a lot.

I paid no attention to Boyd and Scott discussing their jobs.

I paid no attention to Isaac trying to convince Derek of something or another, with Peter adding in a few unhelpful comment.

I even paid no attention to what Harlequin was talking about to his elephant, as he sat on the floor and leant against the armchair I was on, my hand carding through his startling white hair - it seemed to calm him; make him more relaxed around the others.

I just focused on what I was doing, trying to find somewhere for us to go! I mean, come on, there had to be _somewhere_ in the Preserve to go!

And, after almost an hour of searching Google Maps, I found it. It wasn't too far into the Preserve - not to mention on the opposite side of where we found Harlequin, so that should be a plus. The only reason I didn't find it sooner? Well, I hadn't looked on that side of my screen...

Tapping Harlequin on the head, I waited for him to look at me before stretching my arm to the side. The kid just jumped up, crawling onto the arm chair with me, sitting half-on-half-off my lap. Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I turned my laptop until he could see, pointing at the area I had found. He looked at the place, frowning slightly as he bit his lip, turning to face me with a curious look. Instead of saying anything, wanting his opinion before I said something the others could head, I tapped my head, silently letting him know it was alright to read my mind if he wanted. It was a gesture I had worked out with him that afternoon when we were driving back home, something that Derek and Peter had quickly agreed to as well. We didn't want to make him think it was wrong to use these powers that were so unique to him - it was like telling us not to use their strength or heightened senses, telling all of them not to use their healing to help others, telling me not to use mine to absorb the panic.

Subconsciously, Harlequin smiling a little - just a little twitch of his lips, but a smile none the less. His eyes unfocused a little as he focused solely on what I was thinking. It only took moments for him to hear what I was thinking, his head tilting to the side - oddly enough, it looked exactly the same as when Derek did it...

"What do you think?" I asked, quietly, once his eyes refocused.

"I think it could be good." he whispered back. "W-Will they?"

" _Will we what?_ "

Turning my head around, I found Derek stopping next to me, leaning against the side of the armchair as he gave a small smiled to Harlequin. I was rather surprised how well he reacted to the kid. I mean, sure, he had been good with me when I was still living in Beacon Hills as a child - and Peter had also told me stories about Derek and his own girls - so why wouldn't he react well to a kid? I don't know how else I expected him to respond, however.

"Like the idea of us all going fishing." I grinned. "I found a place not far away - secluded. We could pack some food, grab some gear..."

" _That_ , my boy, is a marvellous idea." Peter grinned, calling from across the room. "I'll pack the cooler."

* * *

We had to make another trip into town since there was no fishing equipment - none whatsoever - in the house. A few of the Betas even raided - and by raided, I mean went into and paid for things - a nearby store for more food and drinks, dragging Derek with them so they could get a few more beers and soda.

It didn't take long, however, until we were at the little place I had found, getting the map up on my phone so we didn't lose our way, our cars at the edge of the Preserve. It was fairly easy to set up, laying out blankets on the grassy bank, only setting up a couple of chairs nearby.

There wasn't much to look at - just grass, trees and the water. However, with the sun slowly going down - though nowhere near sunset just yet - it still looked nice. It was probably made better because of the people I was with, but still.

Smiling a little, I cracked open the lid of the cooler, plucking out a beer as I set up my fishing rod, baiting the hook with ease. It may have been a while, but I still remembered how to fish! I dug the edge of my rod into the ground, keeping it up and steady as I fell down onto the blanket, resting on one had as I opened my beer with another, taking a long gulp of the bitter liquid. It took moments before the radio Danny had been fiddling with sprung to life, a soft tune playing from its speakers. I hummed along quietly, content to just sit there and relax, just waiting for something to take a bite.

Now, it took me a little longer than it should have to realise it. I know it sounds strange, but it did - I was just too wrapped up in my own little world to notice. But, as soon as I realised that only Peter, Derek and I were the ones really fishing, I couldn't help but ask why.

"Well, none of us have actually fished before..." Allison admitted, quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

" _What_?! How could you have never fished?!" I squeaked.

But they all just shrugged their shoulders.

Before they could even blink, I had them all sitting in front of me, all with hooks in their hands and the bait near them, taking a hook of my own as I taught them how to bait a hook. I took it slow, doing it step by step and letting them follow me. It was strange having to slow it down so much, just used to getting it all done as quickly as possible, but for them I would.

It only took a few minutes before they all had their rods lined up with mine, Peter's and Derek's.

"Derek, I can't believe you _never_ took them fishing!" I scolded. "You love fishing."

"I guess I forgot how much I enjoyed it." he shrugged.

* * *

I took a few hours - and the sun was setting - when everyone had caught a fish. They newbies needed some help reeling their lines in but, all in all, they did a great job on their own. I was thankful when I wasn't the only one to give praise, Derek and Peter jumping into say how well they had done for their first tries and comparing it to the disasters they faced when starting out - of course, back then, Talia decided it for the best for them to try and figure out for themselves fist... I think she just liked the laugh!

Even Harlequin offered words of praise, surprising everyone. I don't think the kid noticed just what he was doing, emboldening him slightly.

As we were securing the last fish in the container we had brought with us, I was asked just how much I had been fishing over the years. So I told them.

"My dad loved to fish. When I was three, he took me on our first fishing trip, showing me how to do everything, helping me catch my first fish... We would do it every summer, even when we moved to Dallas. Mom would come with us sometimes, packing some sandwiches and stuff. We would always catch a fish for dinner; just having some fund family time." I told them. "It's one of my favourite memories of the three of us together - before she got too ill, before my dad went into a spiral of depression..."

It was one of only a few things I could remember doing with both of them when I was a kid; dad worked a lot, so we never saw _a lot_ of him... But our fishing trips were a must every year - no ifs, no buts, no coconuts!

"But that was then; gotta live in the now!" I said, jumping up. "And, right now, I'm sweating my ass off."

Getting up, I walked towards the stereo, turning it up just a little louder than, probably, necessary. It was enough to leave your ears ringing after turning it off, but it didn't hurt those with sensitive hearing.

"Careful, you'll scare the fish away!" Peter called over to me.

"So what?" I grinned. "We're done fishing."

And, with that, I jumped off the dyke and into the water.

Under the water, I heard the muffled cries of everyone calling my name. Honestly, they should know to trust me!

I broke the surface only moments later, shaking the water from my hair like a dog as I bobbed, laughing at the shock on their faces. You would have thought, after everything, that they would realise it'd take more than _water_ to end me. Bless their little hearts.

"Jump on in guys! The water's great!" I chuckled. "Or are you all too wussy?"

As soon as the word left my mouth, all the guys jumped in with a battle cry, leaving the girls on dry land with Peter, Derek and Harlequin. The force of their combined splashes was enough to soak us all, though.

The girls, however agitated they were at getting wet, had no problem jumping in, trying to dunk everyone in reach, huge grins on their faces as they swam after everyone.

Derek and Peter? Well, they were dragged in by Jackson and Scott, the two eldest wolves spluttering as they resurfaced, speeding off after the others.

As they continued to try and dunk each other, they moved a little further away from where we had all first jumped in, leaving some calm waters for a certain little kid. Harlequin looked nervously at the water, not knowing if he wanted to get it or not, every now and then taking a step away and a step forward.

"You don't have to come in." I told him, gently. "If you want, you can just take your socks and shoes off, just put your feet in and sit on the bank."

"I do want to." he sighed. "I just... I don't want Phantasia getting wet."

"No, we can't be having that! Why don't you go put him in my backpack? That way he can stay dry and safe. Yeah?"

Even though he perked up a little at that, I could still see some hesitance.

"He'll be ok?" he asked, cuddling the toy closer to him.

"I promise." I nodded. "He'll just be having a little nap."

Just like that, Harlequin ran over to my backpack, quickly giving the elephant a small kiss on the head and placing him inside before running back over to me. He skidded to a stop just on the edge of the bank, looking at the water curiously.

"I've never been in water this deep before..." he admitted.

"It's ok. I'll be right here." I promised, reaching out my hand to him.

After a little thought, he took my hand, sitting down on the edge of the bank slowly as he placed his legs into the water, up to his calves, squealing a little at the coldness. He stopped like that for a moment, kicking his legs lightly as he kept hold of my hand, tilting his head curiously as the water.

Letting go of my hand, Harlequin reached out his small arms to me, his eyes large and hopeful as he looked at me. Chuckling slightly, I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him into the water as his arms wrapped around my neck. Even when he was in, he didn't let go, content at just being held in the water. To be honest, I was a little worried about letting him go anyway, just in case... I mean, I didn't know how deep the water was! But he seemed to enjoy it, giggling softly as he watched the others play around.

* * *

**Derek**

It was late when we had gotten back to the house. Everyone had stayed in the water for an hour, maybe two, before drying off on the blankets for a bit, packing up little bits as we were there. By the time we were dry, it was dark.

Peter, Stiles and Harlequin rode with me, just like that afternoon at lunch. Only, this time, Peter drove with the boy in the front, Stiles and I in the back together. Of course, that was mainly due to the fact he had fallen asleep against me. Every now and then, the Fairy in front would turn to look at Stiles, grinning and giggling a little. The kid wasn't so bad - a little distant some times, unless with Stiles, but not a burden or anything. He actually seemed to help Stiles a bit, giving him someone to focus on - I mean, he hadn't had any nightmares or flashbacks since the kid had been with us! Besides, Harlequin was a sweet kid. Naive as hell, but sweet.

As he glanced towards me, grin still of his face, I brought my finger to my lips, winking slightly. It only made him giggle more, trying to muffle the sound with his elephant as he turned back around.

_Sweet._

Stiles shifted slightly as he rested against me, his head falling fully onto me. Using the arm I already had around him, I dragged him a little closer, kissing the top of his head. I couldn't help that little contact... It was the only way I could get away with it. I had done it before, although those time he had been awake, and he hadn't gone running like he had all the times when I had accidentally kissed him. I suppose because it was his head and not his lips, he was a bit more comfortable.

It was torture. Trying to hold back and not take him into my arms and kissing him; trying not to lock him in my room with me; trying not to claim him every time I saw him. It was driving me insane!

 _ **"Well... We could."**_ Cana whispered in my head. _**"Just shift him around a little bit and BAM! We can sink our teeth right into his pretty neck!"**_

 _ **"Oh God, why are you up?!"**_ I growled back, jaw tightening slightly.

_**"Your thoughts are getting exciting, do you** _ **really** _**think I'd go to sleep now?"** _

_**"You're an asshole."** _

My wolf just shrugged, grinning smugly at me.

Honestly! Now, I won't lie, I love Cana. He's my wolf, of course I love him! He's always been there for me. But he could be such an annoying little shit! I swear to God, it was like he was still the sixteen year old version of me - only more annoying! And hornier... I didn't know what was up with the horniness, I was completely fine!

 _ **"Says the guy who hasn't had sex since Kate."**_ Cana whispered - like that made a difference when he was _in my head_.

 _ **"Don't say her name, we**_ **never** _ **say her name!"**_ I yelled. _**"Besides, just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean I've never done...**_ **stuff** _ **."**_

_**"Oh,** _ **I know** _**. First there was the hand job from that guy Jake, in the local library, back in New York at nineteen. Then the blow job from that Joey, at the movies, back in New York at twenty -** _ **God** _**, he had a wicked tongue! What else?** _ **Oh!** _**The dry humping with that girl Crystal at that bar, on our twenty first birthday, again back in New York. And that was it. Apart from that, it's just been you and your hand. I'm surprised you don't have carpal tunnel."** _

Clenching my eyes tightly shut, I tried valiantly to ignore the _mutt_ in my head, trying to focus on _something_ to get him to go away. All I needed was for him to fall asleep, then there would be no waking him until the morning.

It was going well. I was just sitting there, ignoring the beautiful guy leaning on me, keeping my attention on the plans for Jackson's birthday in only ten days. Much like Peter's, we had planned a party for him - though, hopefully, we'd have no food fight. Whilst that had been fun, the clean up was a bitch.

Mentally, I went through a list of everything we needed, making sure everyone had gotten their present for him or at least what they were doing for it, making sure everything would be ready. Of course, that's when:

 _ **"HELLO!"**_ Cana yelped, his eyes widening slightly as he started panting.

As the car went over a bump, Stiles had been jostled enough for his hand to shift and land in my lap... Right on top of something it shouldn't have been. Like a switch had been flipped, my back went ramrod straight, my eyes turning into saucers, trying as hard as I could not to make a sound - whilst Peter could tell what was wrong, due to the looks I got in the rear view mirror and his quiet chuckling, I really _didn't_ want Harlequin to wonder what was going on and turn around.

_Not happening, not happening, not happening._

_**"Oh, but it is!"**_ Cana sang.

 _ **"This cannot be happening!"**_ I screamed.

_**"I very much like this development."** _

* * *

I was sure Peter _purposefully_ went over bumps after that - there was no way there was that many bumps on the way home! Every bump in the road meant Stiles moved.

Stiles moving meant his hand moved.

Stiles' hand moving meant the tiniest amount of friction going.

That little bit of friction meant an erection.

I was dealing with a boner and I had to, not only get myself out of the car, but Stiles as well! _And_ walk past _everyone_ and letting them in on the fact that I had a boner! By some small miracle, Harlequin was asleep, so Peter just picked the kid up and carried him inside. There was one small comfort!

Sighing, not wanting to delay the moment for longer than necessary, I opened my door, and slid out, careful to hold Stiles steady so he didn't fall. Careful not to wake him, once I was out of the car, I took him into my arms, adjusting him after I kicked the car door shut, heading for the house.

If I walked funny, no one said a thing.

If I heard quiet snickers as I walked into the house, well...I just had to think of some ' _fun_ ' training exercises, didn't I?

As I walked, I cursed whoever invented stairs.

I also cursed Peter for convincing me to renovate the house to _exactly_ what it was like, before the fire! There were far too many stairs to walk up when dealing with the issue in my pants, that issue _not_ being helped by the half-wolf-half-fox in my arms!

The fact that I made it to Stiles' room in one piece was nothing short of a miracle, quickly placing the nineteen year old on his bed before running into my room, closing the door before running into my bathroom, making sure to lock that door behind me.

As quickly as I could, I set the taps for my shower running, stripping out of my shoes and clothes as fast as I could, taking out some clean towels and placing them on the counter ready.

_Thank God this house is soundproof!_

After remembering to test the water, just in case, I jumped into the shower, feeling my entire body relax under the hot stream. The pressure did _wonders_ for the tension I carried in my neck and shoulders.

Of course, I still had a problem to take care of.

Groaning slightly, I decided that washing my hair and everything else could wait... _This_ problem had to be dealt with. _Before_ I exploded.

Leaning a hand on the wall in front of me for balance, I used the other to take hold of the _thing_ that had been bothering me the _entire ride home_! Sure, water probably wasn't the best form of lubrication to use, but it worked! I had no time to get anything else.

Slowly moving my hand, I fell into a familiar rhythm, closing my eyes as I let my mind race.

_Stiles._

_Stiles smiling._

_Stiles laughing._

_Stiles talking._

_Stiles moaning._

_Stiles panting beneath me._

_Stiles walking._

_Stiles bent over._

_Stiles naked, jerking himself off._

_Stiles riding me as hard and fast as he could possibly go._

_Stiles._

So many images jumped into my mind; so many images of what I wanted to do if and when the time came. I wanted to lay him out on my bed, panting and moaning, his skin flushed from pleasure as I kissed him all over. I wanted to hear him calling my name, hear him begging for something, _anything_.

I wanted _him_.

Gradually my pace grew faster, twisting my wrist on the upward stroke, my claws of my other hand digging into the tiles.

I could feel the pressure building, I could feel the need to just let go. But I just needed on more little thing!

_Stiles, laid out on my bed, panting and flushed. Covered in his own cum, mine pushed so far inside of him he could almost taste it. The two of us tied together by my knot, his neck bleeding from the Mating Bite._

_Mine._

I was gone.

* * *

I had spent, about, half an hour to forty five minutes in my bathroom. I had been so close that I didn't need much time to just whack on out. However, I hadn't been expecting another to pop up after I had finished washing. This one, of course, took far longer.

I was so tired by the time I got back into my room, just wanting to collapse onto my bed. And then I remembered I had left Stiles door wide open. Groaning, changing into some sweats, I left my room to go to the one next to mine, intending on just closing the door and heading back to bed.

As soon as I got to Stiles room, I heard a soft noise coming from inside. Frowning, I walked in, closing the door behind me. In his sleep, Stiles face was screwed up tight, whimpering and trying to cower away from something.

 _More like some_ one _._

Walking over to his side, I couldn't help but reach out a hand, moving a lock of damp hair out of his face, the back of my fingers passing over the soft skin of his cheek. How could he look so scared, yet look so gorgeous? I just wasn't right!

As he whimpered again, flinching slightly, I cupped the side of his neck, slowly leaning towards him to brush my lips across his forehead. For some reason, to me, it seemed right. Almost immediately, his face slackened, the whimpers stopping.

Of course, though, he had me in a death grip.

_Looks like I'm staying here tonight._

Rolling my eyes a little, I carefully moved both Stiles and myself until we were both laying comfortably. He lay with his back to my chest, his head tucked under my chin, both hands grasping the arm I had around him.

Like this, I couldn't help but think how nice it would be to end everyday like it. Lying next to him and watching him sleep. It was a nice thought, but one I didn't think would happen for a long while, if at all.

Sighing slightly, I just pulled him back tighter against me, his scent surrounding me, even with the water from our swim clung to him. I was sure I could pick his scent out in the busiest city! It was a relaxing scent, a sweet scent. It was the scent I loved the most.

I couldn't help but bury my nose into the top of his head, nuzzling slightly as I started to settle down.

I was doomed when it came to this boy.

Completely and utterly doomed.

* * *

**Stiles**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by warmth. It was more than just being sleep warmed, it felt more like being cocooned in blankets. Though it was strange, I couldn't help but curl up into it further, just wanting to stay that little bit longer in the comfort of the warmth.

Of course, I didn't expect the warmth to be, well, _solid_.

Blinking, dazedly, I tried to turn around, to see just what was going on. But I couldn't move. That had never happened before, I had always been able to move freely when I woke up, nothing preventing me from turning over...

_Did I put something there last night?_

Last night...

I didn't remember getting home last night.

I remembered being in the car, starting to drive home. I remembered Harlequin grinning, as tired as he was, chatting away to Phantasia and even Peter at times. I remembered feeling exhausted, trying to stay awake.

That was all I remembered.

Frowning slightly, I went to sit up as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. There had to be a reasonable explanation!

I didn't get very far.

As soon as I had started moving, I had been pulled back against the solid form of what was behind me. That was when I glanced down and saw the arm that lay across my side, the hand attached to it resting against my chest.

_Derek's hand._

_**"Well, looks like we missed out on some fun last night!"**_ Okami snickered, stretching out as he woke up. _**"Oi, Rak! Look what Stiles did!"**_

 _ **"About fucking time."**_ Melrakki yawned, burying his face deeper into Okami's fur.

 _ **"Guys, we didn't**_ **do** _ **anything!"**_ I growled. _**"At least, I don't think we did..."**_

Far more awake than before, I managed to gather what little strength I had to turn over, facing Derek.

Derek looked far younger than twenty five as he slept. He was relaxed, peaceful, not having to worry about keeping everyone safe. Lifting my hand, I couldn't help but reach out with a finger and lightly trace his face, moving some hair out of his eyes as I went.

_God, he's gorgeous!_

_**"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!"**_ Okami chanted, quietly.

 _ **"How about, no."**_ I glared.

_**"Why** _ **not** _**?!"** _

_**"One, he's asleep. Two, we're not together."** _

Okami rolled his eyes, huffing as he dropped his head onto his paws.

 _ **"But he's our Mate."**_ Melrakki offered. _**"He wants it too."**_

 _ **"No he doesn't. Now, shut up, the pair of you!"**_ I groaned.

Sighing slightly, I knew I had to wake him up. As much as I wished we could stay like this, we weren't together. And Derek wasn't even bisexual - as far as I knew, anyway.

So, shifting until I could grab his shoulder, I started to shake him gently, calling to him to get him to wake up.

All I got for my efforts was a groan, the arm around me pulling me against him even tighter.

"Derek, you're kind of crushing me." I whined, trying to push the wall of muscle away.

Again, the arm tightened.

"Derek!" I yelled, hitting his arm as hard as I could.

The Alpha wolf yelped, jumping so hard that he rolled out of the bed as he let me go, landing in a heap on the floor. He landed with a massive thump, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him. Sliding over to the edge of the bed, I peeked over to look at the heap of werewolf on my floor.

"You ok?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yeah... 'm fine." he croaked, clearing his throat. "Why are you in my room?"

"Derek, _you're_ in _my_ room."

That was enough to wake him up.

He was up on his feet, eyes wide open, as soon as the words left my mouth, looking around to see that, yes, he was in fact in my room. He frowned for a moment, his head cocked to the side, staring at nothing as he tried to piece together what had happened.

It was not fair, how he could be so hot _and_ so cute at the same time?!


	49. Brother

**Chapter 45 - Part 2**

**Stiles**

Before he had left my room, Derek explained how I had latched onto him as I slept, meaning he had to stay with me. I apologised for it, but I noted that he really didn't seem all too fussed about it... But I just shrugged it off. Why dwell on something that meant nothing?

Besides, it wasn't the first time he had been in my bed with me - it was just the first time we were asleep.

So we went about our day as normal.

Well, as normal as you could when it was _a thousand degrees_! Ok, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration... But it was sweltering! Everyone worse as little as they could, whilst still being decent and minding the fact that there was a child in the house. Everyone tried to move as little as possible.

It was hell - even with the air con and every fan in the house on!

That's what everyone else kept saying anyway.

"Stiles, how are you not hot?" Erica groaned, her hair tied up high to keep it off her neck.

"Oh, I am." I told her, grinning. "But I'm from Texas. I've faced worse than this."

With as little movement as possible, the blonde flipped me off. I just couldn't help but laugh at them all.

"I think I know a way to cool you all down." I smirked. "But you have to get up."

 _"No."_ was the answering groan.

"Fine, then you can all bake to death."

Suffice to say they had their butts up off whatever they were sitting on in no time.

* * *

I had taken them all outside, walking out of the kitchen door at the back of the house, waiting for the moment Peter closed to door.

"This better work, Stilinski. Or I swear to God-"

Jackson didn't even get to finish his heat-fuelled threat. Before any of them could stop me, I had grabbed the house, whacking it up to full power as I drenched them in the shockingly cold water.

The shriek that it got from everyone echoed through the Preserve, sure that people in the town could hear it.

I chased everyone with the water as they ran away, watching them scatter and try to hide behind each other. Not that it worked - they couldn't go anywhere without being covered in water!

As well as getting all of them, the water covered the grass. This made it a little harder for them to run away...

Boyd was the first to slip.

I didn't stop the water for a second - if it was Allison or Harlequin, maybe I would, but he was fine. I couldn't help but laugh, no one could... Of course, that was all the distraction that was needed for Derek and Peter to slip into the house. Now, none of us knew that they had disappeared, everyone too busy running away from me and the water to notice.

We did notice, however, when they came back out - Derek was armed with a massive tub full of water balloons, whilst Peter had the largest water gun I had ever seen! I didn't even knowhe _owned_ a water gun!

For a moment, everything stopped.

The grins on their faces were nothing that I had seen before - well, not for a long time, anyway...

"Things are about to get interesting." Peter cackled, lifting the gun.

As Peter started to aim, Derek lifted his right arm, the hand armed with one of the water balloons.

"Run." the Alpha whispered.

That was when all hell broke loose.

There was people running.

There was people screaming.

People were slipping.

It took moments before the tub of balloons spilt over, the weapons rolling across the grass. It quickly became a free-for-all.

Without having to worry about the tub any longer, Derek was free to move around. Which was probably why I never saw him sneaking up behind me... I mean, I didn't know _anyone_ was behind me until arms had grabbed me from around my torso, lifting me into the air like a not-quite-human shield. The surprise made me drop the hose, Allison quickly commandeering it.

"Get him!" Derek yelled from behind me, hiding his face in the back of my neck to hide from the oncoming water attack.

"Don't you dare!" I shrieked, struggling to get away.

But it was no use - Derek was too strong.

The water balloons, the water gun, the hose - everything was turned on me.

It was the best water fight I had ever had!

* * *

It took a while before everyone was ready to go back inside. It was nice to be able to cool down.

"Maybe we should put in a pool!" I grinned as we all walked back in through the kitchen. "We have the space, we don't need to ask anyone to see if they'd be alright with it..."

As soon as I had said it, _everyone_ had practically jumped onto Derek and Peter about it, practically begging them for it.

Lydia offered up that she knew someone who would do it for a decent price, most likely giving us a decent sum off of the bill as well. Jackson, Danny and Boyd all suggested how it would build up the strength in the Pack, as well as preparing us for in we ever encountered a fight in water - that was just an excuse for them all to play around, everyone knew that. Erica and Allison mentioned how it would be perfect for days like today, going so far as to say it would probably bring us closer as a Pack since we would all want to use it.

They were both just attacked by puppies, whilst Harlequin and I did the best thing - staying as far away from it by going to get changed into dry clothes, my arm around his shoulders.

It had become common for me to have my arm around the kid's shoulders, or for him to be holding onto me in some way. Whenever we were out, he had taken to grabbing hold of my hand as we walked - that had started when he tried to cross the street without looking...I nearly had a heart attack! It had just become that usual thing for the two of us to be in contact. I just felt very... _protective_ of him. I mean, here was a kid who had been orphaned and abandoned, so innocent and naive that _anything_ could happen to him. Who wouldn't feel protective?! Was it natural to get so attached to a kid you hadn't even known for a week? I suppose you could - if you were related to that child; if you were thinking of adopting and you found the ' _right_ ' kid, whatever _that_ meant. But this was nothing like those situations.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself." I mused, glancing quickly at the kid.

"I've never had a ' _water fight_ ' before." he shrugged. "It was fun."

"Did you hear any more of their thoughts?"

Biting his lip, Harlequin turned his head down, staring at the floor as we walked. It was all the answer I needed.

"Some were good." he whispered.

"But some weren't." I sighed.

"Not as bad as yesterday. But they still don't like me much."

And it hurt me. Like, you know when you're kid or your sibling comes home and tells you kids were picking on them, or tells you that the other kids were being mean - you know how they look like these kicked little puppies? It was that look and the knowledge that they were hurting that made it unbearable; that made _you_ hurt with them. I suppose, in a way, I could understand the trust issues the Pack had, but the fact that Derek and Peter and Isaac - all of whom had more reason that any of them to have trust issues - could accept the kid just blew my mind. They could tell that this fourteen year old, this _kid_ , was harmless and scared! Hell, _I_ had more of a reason than a lot of them to not trust people, yet even _I_ knew that! I didn't see how they could not like this kid.

"Want me to hit them on the nose with a rolled up newspaper? Tell them they're bad dogs?" I asked, hugging him closer to me.

I was just happy to get him smiling again.

As soon as we got to our rooms, I gave him a little nudge towards the door, telling him to go get changed before he got a cold. With a little nod, he bounced into his room, leaving the door open just a crack. With one last smile at the door, I turned into my own room, drying myself with a towel after I had thrown my wet clothes into the hamper.

I grabbed a new pair of boxers from my draw, slipping them on as I went to root about my closet. I didn't really feel like putting proper clothes on, and pyjamas just felt too much _like_ proper clothes... I had cooled down _considerably_ from the water fight outside, but I didn't want to bundle on the layers and overheat... At first, I didn't think I had anything like that.

That was, until I saw the yellow and black.

See, it was just after I had gotten out of the hospital - after Gabriel and Ben had attacked me - that the Pack had given it to me. It was a joke on their part, trying to cheer me up and get me to relax a little... I don't think they realised just how much I loved it.

You see, they had gotten me this bumblebee kigarumi - a kigarumi is like a onesie, only it has no feet to it. It had a stinger, these little blue wings, a cute little face on the hood... It also had this zipper going horizontally across the butt - I had _no_ idea what that was for. The material was so soft and it just felt so nice... It was almost like a comfort thing, I suppose.

Grinning to myself, I grabbed the kigarumi, pulling it on and doing up the buttons on the front, keeping hood down. It was something easy to put on, it wasn't too heavy, it wasn't like proper clothes and it kept me warm. I didn't understand why it was a bumblebee, though. I mean, why a bumblebee? Not that I would want anything else now I had it.

As I turned around to start heading out of my room and downstairs, my feet bare as I went, I heard a small knock on my door. I hadn't fully closed it, so I could heard the shuffling coming from the other side of the door, a small rustle of fabric.

There were only three possibilities - considering they hadn't just barged in. However, since I could still hear the Pack downstairs, I knew exactly who it was.

Pushing the door open, I found Harlequin standing in the hallway, shuffling on the spot with a blanket completely drowning and trailing behind him. I knew exactly what he wanted before he even opened his mouth.

"What should I wear?" he asked.

It had only been recently that Harlequin had finally grasped the idea of having ' _day time_ ' and ' _night time_ ' clothes. At first he didn't understand why he had to have so many things to wear, telling us how Fairies just stayed in the same thing day in and day out, explaining how the older Fairies had a way of keeping all of them clean.

Well, all of them apart from Harlequin, anyway.

I would usually have him asking me what to wear - just because he understood the concept, didn't mean he knew what clothing went into which category. Well, that, and he always seemed to get a bit stuck with his shirts, socks and shoes - thankfully, he could deal with the rest.

"Let's go have a look." I chuckled, turning him around and guiding him back to his room.

The boy's room was just a blast of colour.

The walls of the room were a light silvery-grey, a glittery substance added to the paint to reflect the light. Apparently, Fairies liked shiny things - Harlequin was _far_ more informative than any book. When we had gone shopping for him, I remember him staring at the can of paint, his gaze fixed on the picture. It was then he had told me - and it wasn't like I could deny him something he would like.

The blinds for his windows were black, a simple colour - well, shade - that went with the walls, as well as the soft black carpet.

His double bed was pressed into the far corner to the right of the room, the sheets currently on the bed a mix of light and dark grey. To the left of the room, opposite his bed, we had mounted a fairly large whiteboard, the pens and eraser sitting in a little box attached to it. The kid was creative, he liked to write and draw... He had tried out a whiteboard in a store - - one of those that were on display that you were _allowed_ to try out - and instantly fell in love with it. Derek took it upon himself to buy it for Harlequin, keeping it a secret from all of us, no one knowing until we had taken Harlequin into his room for the first time when everything was finished. It earned Derek some _serious_ brownie points - and not just with Harlequin...

On the other walls were a multitude of shelves and bookcases hanging up, all of them in: different shades of purple; a medium blue and turquoise. There wasn't much on those shelves yet, just a few little knickknacks and a couple of toys he had taken an interest in.

Pressed into the corner parallel to his bed, was a white desk, a black adjustable chair tucked under it. In the draws, he kept the notebooks, pencils and pens we had grabbed for him, each draw fitted into the desk holding one of those three things. Above the desk, mounted on the wall was a canvas picture of the New York skyline - Harlequin had mentioned how his parents had travelled with their Pack a good long while before he was born, going across America and even Europe. Harlequin had, unfortunately, hadn't had the same pleasure as his parents to do such a thing, but he loved hearing the stories his parents had to tell - he had always wanted to see New York, he had told me.

The New York skyline wasn't the only canvas picture in the room. There was a London skyline that was split into four canvases, all ranging in height and width; a Dubai skyline print, depicted in blues, purples, reds, oranges and yellows; a Sydney skyline in a purple monochrome; an LA skyline made of small LED lights. The five different skylines brought a lot more colour into the room.

Of course, he also had his bedside tables, draws and wardrobe. His bedside table was a soft sea green, whilst his draws were an emerald green. He seemed to like these green colours better than a grassy green or a dark green. His wardrobe, which sat to the left of the doorway, on the other hand, was this rich cherry red.

Like I said - a blast of colour.

Pushing the door closed slightly, I went over to the boy's wardrobe, opening the double doors to try and find something comfortable for him to wear. Harlequin stood next to me, huddling close as I looked, trying to learn what to wear and when - it happened every day and sometimes he even tried to pick something's out himself.

I turned, going to ask him just how cold he was, when I found the kid shaking a little under the thin blanket, his teeth chattering slightly. Harlequin noticed my worried frown as I stood there wondering how he got so cold, so he shuffled a bit closer and waited until I had rubbed my arms around him, rubbing his arms to try and warm him up, before replying.

"I-I'm technically a r-runt." he explained, his chattering teeth making him stutter slightly. "The w-weaker the Fairy, the more vu-vulnerable they are to the c-cold."

"Let's get you warm then, yeah?" I smiled, hugging him a little tighter to me.

As I did this, Harlequin turned his face a little further into the soft fluffy of my kigarumi, rubbing the fabric across his cheek slightly. That was when I had the idea.

I closed both doors of his wardrobe, before opening and digging around in one of the draws of the wardrobe. It didn't take me long before I found the black and white fluffy item, quickly pulling it out so I could get Harlequin into it and warmed up as fast as possible. Before heading over to the kid's bed, I rummaged around in his sock draw, grabbing out some bed socks - you did lose heat through your feet if they weren't covered, you know.

As quickly as possible, once Harlequin was sitting on his bed, I got his black and white bed socks on his feet, the thick material definitely going to keep him warm. Once that was done, I got him into his own kigarumi - a panda one - helping him do it up so it wouldn't be letting the air get to his cold skin. Thankfully, he had underwear on already. As soon as the panda kigarumi was on him - complete with a little panda tail and panda ears attached to the hood, with the cartoon face - I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders again, handing him his elephant.

"Better?" I asked, lifting him up.

He nodded, grinning.

Smiling back, I threw him up into the air slightly, catching him around his lower back easily, spinning around. It was something my mom used to do with me when I was younger - whooshing me around in her arms, throwing me up into the air... It seemed almost natural to do it with Harlequin.

The boy giggled as I spun and threw him, the sound of his laugh making me do the same.

"Hungry?" I grinned, panting slightly as I settled him back onto my hip.

Still giggling, Harlequin nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck as he placed his head into the crook of it. I swear, it was something he had picked up from Derek - it was like the kid was scenting me like the others did.

* * *

Once everyone had changed and had lunch, we all migrated back into the living room, ready to just chill and let the food go down. Yet again, I carried Harlequin into the room - I knew the kid could walk and it wasn't something he kept asking me to do, it was just something I ended up doing so some unknown reason. Everything was fine, everyone was talking and relaxing, just like normal.

And then I walked past Danny, on my way to sit in the extra armchair we had added to the living room - something that was now classed as mine...and Harlequin's. Danny kept laughing, even after I had sat down, the panda dressed child sitting on my lap as he played with his elephant toy.

"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing, just..." he giggled. "The zip on the back of that... That for ' _easy access_ '?"

If the euphemism wasn't clear enough in his words, his waggling eyebrows sure clued people into what he meant - not that the others had heard what he had said. I could practically feel myself flush, not able to get my words out as I tried to explain that, no, that was not the case! Of course, Derek had chosen the moment Danny had spoken to walk in, chocking on his coffee at the question.

That _definitely_ didn't help!

"What's wrong, Derek?" Danny cackled. "Wait, don't tell me you _knew_ about the easy access butt flap! No wonder you _insisted_ on the bumblebee, you dirty bastard!"

I expected Derek to growl.

I expected Derek to go all Alpha on him.

I _did not_ expect Derek to flush bright red, tripping over his words as he denied the accusation.

This was one of those moments that I was glad Harlequin wasn't paying attention...

"Danny." I started, shifting Harlequin slightly until he was sat on the chair and I could stand up. "You have three seconds to _run_."

The Beta looked back to me, still sniggering at mine and Derek's reactions, his grin widening.

"Aw, c'mon Stiles. Don't get your stinger in a twist." he snickered, though already starting to stand.

"Three. Seconds." I ground out.

I had never seen the Beta run so fast.

Too bad I was faster...

* * *

It was, about, an hour before I had to start thinking about getting dinner stated that Sam showed up. We hadn't been expecting her, we hadn't known she would be making an appearance... Some of the others thought I knew and just forgotten to tell them but, once they saw I was just as confused as I was, we all jumped to the same conclusion - something was wrong.

Peter led her into the living room and, as soon as she stepped in, Derek beat us all to it, asking why she was there and wondering what was wrong and what had happened, a slight panic identifiable in his smooth voice.

"I did text..." Sam frowned, taking out her phone before scowling. "Damn phone, didn't send... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'm here to ask a few favours?"

Everyone relaxed slightly at that, noticing how Sam was a little nervous yet kind of...giddy. She perch on the edge of Peter's armchair, subconsciously sticking close to the elder wolf.

First, she turned to the girls.

"So, Charlie doesn't have and girl friends and, uh... I was wondering..." Sam started, losing a little confidence as she started to squirm a little. "If, maybe, you would mind going dress shopping with her tomorrow? She doesn't want me to see her dress."

Immediately, our ears were assaulted with squeals of ' _yes_ ' coming from Allison, Erica and Lydia, all of them practically jumping in their seats. Sam smiled, the squirming lessening slightly, her confidence rising a little again.

Next, she turned to Peter, leaning back a little.

"Charlie, also, wants me to walk down the aisle. Even though I'm, quote on quote, ' _the male_ ' and will probably wear a white suit... And, uh, I don't talk to my dad." Sam went a little quite then, glancing down at her lap and playing with a loose thread on her jeans.

I watched as Peter's eyes go wide, even noticing Derek smiling slightly and giving Sam a little nod of encouragement when Sam glanced at him.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" she whispered, biting her lip as she turned back to Peter.

"Absolutely." he smiled, wrapping an arm around her to give her a hug. "I would be honoured."

I could smell the happiness coming off of both Peter and Sam. Sam was loving that she would have ' _her dad_ ' walking her down the aisle; Peter was loving that he would get to walk ' _his daughter_ ' down the aisle. That was, almost, what they had become to each other, that was the kind of relationship they had with each other.

When Peter went to pull away from the hug, Sam practically threw her arms around his neck, hugging him just that bit longer.

It took a few moments for them both to pull themselves together, no one wanting to interrupt them. Once they did, Same stood up, walking over to stand in front of me, hesitantly holding her hand out. For the second time that day, I shifted Harlequin off of my lap, gently, until I could stand up, taking Sam's hand as I did and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Pretty sure you can count on me saying yes to whatever you ask me." I told her, softly, watching as she laughed a little and her eyes started to get rather wet. "Don't you dare start crying on me, Campbell! If you start, I'll start!"

Laughing a little harder, Sam used her free and shaking hand to wipe away happy tears that had already started to form, holding my hand a little tighter.

"I have two favours to ask you." she admitted, slightly bashful.

"I can assure you I'll more than likely say yes to both." I grinned, feeling my own eyes starting to burn with tears.

"It's just... You're the best friend I've ever had. It would only be suitable if you were my best man."

At that moment, I knew what it was like for the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes. In that moment, I felt a hot tear escape from my eye, pulling Sam into a massive hug.

"Course I will, you dolt!" I grinned.

"Thank God!" Sam laughed. "And, the other thing..."

"Go on, hit me."

"Well, you don't get a choice; Charlie and I want you to help plan the wedding and everything."

Now, of course, I said yes!

* * *

Sam had stayed only a little longer after that, leaving when she realised Charlie would be home soon. She told the girls she would tell Charlie about the shopping trip; she told me she'd get Charlie to talk about the date with me.

Yeah, Sam wanted Charlie to pick the day, knowing her fiancée loved to get sentimental when it came to things like this.

I thought that Charlie would wait until we saw each other to talk to me about it, or at least arrange a day with me to go over and help them both plan. Nope. That night, after dinner, I got a text from Charlie, asking if we could discuss the date.

Obviously, I said yes, grabbing the little folder I had started making from the coffee table - yeah, I had made it in the living room, I had many jokes and comments thrown at me, so shush - and pulled out the notepad I had started to fill with ideas, just in case.

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 8:57pm –_ ** **Charlie:** _Hey Sweetie! This a good time to talk about the wedding date?_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 8:57pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _Yeah! What did you have in mind?_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 8:59pm –_ ** **Charlie:** _December 4th! It was the first time Sam said "I love you" :3_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 8:59pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _Seriously? :)_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 8:59pm –_ ** **Charlie:** _Uh-huh ^_^ I had been saying it for months, but Sam wasn't ready. I didn't make her say, she didn't stop me from saying it... She had been hurt so much, I wanted her to realise I loved her and forcing her to do something is not the way to do it! She made such a huge thing of it - flowers, candles, chocolates... I think it was the most romantic thing I had ever had happen to me, ever!_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 9:01pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _And I thought Danny and Isaac were sickly sweet o.O Why did she make it such a big thing?_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 9:01pm –_ ** **Charlie:** _She told me it was because she had never said it to anyone before. And I mean never. You've met her mom..._

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 9:02pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _Consider the date set, Cheerio_

**_Friday, June 6th 2014 – 9:02pm –_ ** **Stiles:** _I MEANT CHARLIE! I hate autocorrect -_-_

Charlie and I only spoke for a few minutes after that - mainly it was her making fun on the autocorrect. But, hey, it was fine. Now I had a new name for her! It was Samster and Cheerio.

* * *

The next day - Saturday - whilst four of the guys went to work - Boyd at the bakery, Isaac at the library, Danny at the computer shop, Scott at Deaton's - the girls went dress shopping with Charlie, as Peter and Jackson slept the morning away, Derek and I decided to take Harlequin out.

The three of us were up at seven, dressed and fed just before eight, and it was Derek who mentioned going out. Harlequin was nervous, considering what happened when we were out with Sam and Charlie, however, as soon as Derek said we would be going a little out of town, he agreed. I thought it was a good idea, getting Harlequin out of the house - it wasn't good to keep him cooped up inside the house, and at least he would be with two of the people he trusted.

That's how we ended up taking the, roughly, two hours and thirteen minute journey up to Redding.

When Derek had first said we would be going out of town, I thought he meant to Red Bluff. You know, somewhere we had been before! But no. I mean, thankfully, Derek had been to Redding before, so he knew his way around, but I was completely lost.

It only took me a few minutes of the three of us walking around to realise why he chose Redding - no one knew me. No one had heard the rumours, no one had prejudged me. No one knew me - they were friendly. It was such a nice feeling...

I think Harlequin could tell how relaxed I was, not having to worry about anyone saying something to me. The only reason I thought so was because he wasn't so...on guard, like he usually was. When we just went into the local town, he would be quite tense, always looking around as if waiting for something to happen... At that moment, he was so calm and chill. Was it because of me?

Shaking my head slightly, I got rid of the ridiculous thought. Just because he seemed a little more relaxed, didn't mean it was because I was relaxed!

As the three of us walked in, Harlequin hopping a little as he walked in front of Derek and I, the not-so-sour-Sourwolf walking rather close next to me. I liked it, knowing that Derek definitely was there and we hadn't lost him, without having to take my eye off of Harlequin in front of me, watching as he talked with his elephant. Derek was actually walking so close to me that, at times, the back of his hand would brush against mine, the soft feeling causing me to shudder just a little bit. Of course, Derek saw this, thinking I was cold, which led him to wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he pulled me closer into his side.

Just because he took the shudder the wrong way, did _not_ mean I was going to correct him on it...

It was as I leant slightly into Derek's side that I felt a little tug on my hand, grinning as I looked down at the white haired child next to me.

"There's a lot of people up there." Harlequin whispered, loudly, looking towards where we were walking to - a mall we were going to look around for a bit, before grabbing some lunch.

It was actually not that surprising that Harlequin came back to walk with us, taking my hand in his. He wasn't too fond of large crowds, especially when we went out somewhere, scared that he might get lost. To be honest, I was glad that I didn't have to try and explain it to him, relieved that he decided to do it of his own violation.

_"Oh, what an adorable little boy you have!"_

That was unexpected.

* * *

This woman, she had to be between thirty five and forty five, stopped right in front of the three of us, her eyes drawn directly to Harlequin. The poor boy gripped my hand tighter, slightly hiding behind me as the woman continued to stare at him and grin manically.

"He has to be the sweetest looking little boy I've ever seen." the woman gushed, before looking to Derek and I. "He has to be, biologically, one of yours, he's too cute for you to have adopted him!"

That was _definitely not_ expected.

We had reactions like that all day - people saying how ' _our son_ ' was so well behaved, people saying how ' _our son_ ' was ' _just so darn cute_ ', people asking if ' _our son's_ ' hair was naturally white, people asking if we ' _adopted our son_ ' and which agency we went with... That was only the tip of the iceberg!

It happened all day, just random people coming up to us and thinking Derek and I were together and Harlequin was our kid.

It was ridiculous!

I mean, sure, Derek had kept his arm around me.

And, sure, Harlequin didn't let go of my hand.

And I may have mothered the kid a little...

_Oh God!_

But still, why just assume we were together and that he was our kid?

Had they heard Harlequin calling either of us dad?

Had they heard Derek or I use terms of endearment towards each other?

Had they seen any coupley behaviour - apart from the arm around the shoulder, which was a friendly gesture if anything - from Derek or I?

Had they seen or heard anything that suggested that we actually were together and Harlequin was our son?

No. The answer was no.

I mean, did I want to be with Derek? Of course I did! But Derek was straight and had no interest in me, so that would never happen.

Did I want to have kids? Hell yeah! I mean, I was terrified of ever having kids, fearing I would end up just like my Dad, but I had always loved the thought of having kids and being a Dad

Did I want my kids to be like Harlequin? Yes! He was sweet and adorable, who wouldn't want a kid like him?!

But, no matter how much I wanted it, it wasn't true!

Each time, Derek and I set the record straight, letting them know we weren't together and the kid wasn't ours. We explained how we, as well as our house mates, had taken the kid in, but he wasn't biologically any of ours.

Each time, they would apologise profusely, yet always asking if we were sure we weren't together. Whenever that came up, it was me to shut them down, explaining that we were just very close friends because of everything we had been through, leaving it at just that.

Each time I had to say it, it hurt me just that little bit more.

* * *

"Is it bad?" Harlequin asked, keeping his head turned to the floor.

It was just after lunch and the three of us thought, before heading home, we would have another look around, just in case we missed something. The kid had been quieter than usual for a couple of hours - Derek and I thought he was just hungry, thinking he would perk up after he ate something... Obviously not.

Looking at him at that moment, he seemed so unsure, so sad. I couldn't think of any reason as to why! This spike of panic went through me, this sense of dread, thinking I had completely ignored something that had made this sweet little boy so upset. Wasn't I suppose to be caring for him? Wasn't I the one that held main responsibility for him? How could I have missed something that had made him like this.

"Is what bad, Bud?" Derek frowned, softly, the light term of endearment seeming to go unnoticed by both him and Harlequin.

"That people think I'm yours." he clarified, shyly glancing up at both of us.

_Oh..._

Sighing slightly, I gripped Harlequin's hand a little tighter, pulling him gently towards a fountain that sat in the middle of the mall. Sitting on the edge of it, I ended up only just shorter than the kid in front of me, meaning I could look him in the eyes without having to make him look up. Taking both of his hands in mine - which was a little hard, considering the ever present elephant - I gave him a soft smile, hoping it would help relax him a little. Derek, who was on my left, sat down next to me, turning towards the two of us slightly. Harlequin glanced between the two of us, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, looking as if he was about to yelled at... I suppose the frown on Derek's face didn't help any, but it wasn't Sourwolf's fault that he had a resting frown face.

"It's not... _bad_ , per say. It's just..." I told him, gently running my thumbs over the back of his hands. " Well, Derek and I aren't together. We're not married and you aren't ours."

"You already have a mom and dad, Harlequin." Derek added in, softly. "We don't want people assuming we're your parents - we don't want you to feel like we're trying to replace them in any way, based on what people say."

We literally watch his shoulders drop, the tension he had been holding there flooding out of his little body. A small smile crept onto his face as he squeezed my hands a little, before stepping forward as he pulled them out of my grip, only to wrap his arms around my neck.

"I-I thought I did something bad." he admitted. "Both of you were getting angry, because of what people were saying, and I thought I did something wrong."

"You did _nothing_ wrong! I don't want you to even _think_ that, ok?" I told him, hushing him slightly as I held him a little tighter, Derek's hand resting between mine on the middle of the kid's back. "There is not a bad bone in your body, so how could you ever do something bad?"

"And we weren't angry." Derek told him, grinning slightly, rubbing Harlequin's back gently. "We were just getting annoyed that people kept interrupting what was supposed to be quiet day out."

Harlequin giggled a little, shifting until he could move his head enough to see Derek, all the while keeping a hold of me.

The three of us only sat there for a few more seconds until we decided to continue walking around. Harlequin seemed to have a little bit more life in him as we walked, seemingly content to stroll along between Derek and I. Well, he _had_ been, anyway. He seemed that bit happier when Derek lifted the kid up and got Harlequin on his back, carrying him around. The boy just giggled as he bobbed along as Derek walked, resting his chin on Derek's shoulder with his elephant dangling from one hand.

I couldn't help but think just how sweet the scene was, sneakily slipping my call out of my pocket, stealing a quick picture as Derek stopped to show Harlequin something in a window of a store. Both of them were smiling, something not many people had the pleasure of seeing from the Alpha wolf. It was nice to have a little record of it. After setting the picture as the background on my phone, I quickly slipped the device back into my pocket, thanking whatever was out there for me remembering I had it.

"What's that?" Harlequin asked, quietly, as we passed a clothes store a few minutes later.

In the window, on one of the mannequin's, was this yellow t-shirt and sunset orange skirt outfit, for a child of - around - six. The skirt cut off at the mannequin child's knee, the style similar to what you would put your child in for a party or something. I noticed the way Harlequin stared at it - not the mannequin, but the skirt - his gaze curious, a little confused, but also a little amazed. I wasn't sure that was the right word.

"The mannequin or the skirt?" Derek asked, frowning slightly yet again.

"Which is which?" was his reply.

Cocking my head to the side, I listened as Derek answered his question, telling him that a skirt was like the lower half of a dress - the simplest way to put it.

"Oh." he nodded, not once taking his eyes off of the item of clothing. "It's pretty."

"You think so?" I asked, not being able to help smiling slightly.

"Yuh-huh! But Lydia's are prettier."

"Well, I'd bet she'd be very grateful for that."

_How curious..._

* * *

By the time we got home, it was just after six in the evening. We were carrying four shopping bags each, all whilst Derek balanced a large box on his outstretched arms. Scott had the door open before any of us had reached it, the Beta practically throwing the door open.

 _"Food!"_ was the collective groan I heard come from inside, after everyone caught a whiff of the Chinese food from the box Derek was carrying.

Peter lifted the take out box from Derek's arms as soon as we got inside, letting the Alpha wolf move his arms down to rest at his sides, before placing his bags down to the right of the door, Harlequin and I following suit.

"God, those bags were heavy." I sighed, kicking off my shoes. "Let's eat!"

"Where did you guys even go?" Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, you've been out all day!" Scott grinned.

"Ten hours is _hardly_ all day." Derek grunted.

The next thing I knew, Jackson let out this bark of a laugh, both hands plastered over his mouth as he turned away when we all looked to him, leaning his shoulder against Danny as the Hawaiian smirked.

Glaring slightly, my imagination coming up with all sorts of comments he could have made, I started to make my way into the kitchen to deal with the food, giving a swift hit to the back of Danny's head as I walked by. I'll admit, I _may_ have hit him harder than strictly necessary, but he deserved it! He was being crude, something I had _never_ expected from him!

Then again, they _did_ say it was always the quiet ones you had to look out for...

The sound of little feet behind me let me know Harlequin was there - he seemed to like watching me deal with food, whether it was just plating something up or actually cooking it. I thought to myself, then and there, that I had to remember to get the kid to help me make lunch or dinner one day.

The boy helped me unload all the containers onto the counter, having to use a chair from the table to reach, even getting out some plates for me. He had become my little helper.

"Stiles?" Harlequin asked, a little hesitant as he handed me the plates.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I smiled.

"C-Can I... Can I, um..."

Placing the plates down onto the counter, abandoning the food for a moment, I turned to face the Fairy child. I took one step closer to him, running a hand up and down his upper arm, trying to get him to relax for the third time that day.

"Hey, you can ask me anything, you know that, right?" I told him, keeping my voice low, fully aware that everyone else could hear us.

Taking a deep breath, Harlequin nodded, squeezing Phantasia a little tighter as he looked me in the eyes, a little hopeful expression on his face.

"Even though we don't have the same mommy and daddy, can I say you're my brother?" he asked, still a little timid.

A week.

That was how long I had known the kid.

That was how long he had been living with us.

A week and I felt closer to this kid than I ever had with some of my family - the ones that liked me anyway.

A week after I had moved into the house, I was still asking Derek's permission to do things. I was wondering what the catch was and when I would be thrown out. After a week, I had still been so cautious and, to be honest, scared. But, after a week with Harlequin? I felt like I had known him my entire life, and now he was asking if he could call me his brother.

Really there was only one thing I could answer with.

"I thought I told you the other day I won't tell you no." I grinned.

I watched as his eyes widened slightly, a high squeal erupting from him as he launched himself at me. Catching him easily, I spun him around - just like I had done in his room the day before. Again, I couldn't help it - it was almost natural.

"I'm _way_ too young to be a dad, anyway." I teased, loving that I could make him laugh with just one simple sentence.

_I finally have a little brother..._

* * *

For the first time in a long while, we all gathered in the living room for dinner. Derek, Peter and I sat in our chairs, Harley and I both managing to fit on mine; Erica, Boyd and Allison sitting on one couch, Scott sitting on the floor to lean against Allison's legs, instead of next to her; Jackson, Lydia and Isaac sitting on another couch, Danny leaning against Isaac's legs, instead of sitting next to him. We had a lot of space in the living room; we had enough space to fit everyone and then some in, sitting on a couch or a chair - some of them just preferred to lean against their Mate's at times.

Every time we had dinner in the living room, the TV was turned off. We liked that meal times could just be all of us, sitting down together and talking, no background noise to interrupt us. I suppose we sounded like some old timey family! But it was true. We liked to have this time to just sit down, relax and talk. Not that we ever talked about anything important - well, mostly we didn't. The topic of conversation shifted constantly, never staying on one for long. It was always just some light conversation and laughing, that's all it was for anyway. I never thought I would love it as much as I did. I mean, I loved just being able to sit around and not have to worry about talking properly, especially if it was one of _those_ days. But that wasn't why I thought I wouldn't like it. I just... I used to think that the family feel just wasn't for me - my mom had been taken from me, my dad turned on me, most of my family were murdered... Everything just pointed towards me not being made for family life. But now I was doing this _very_ family thing, had been since the end of September, and no one had been taken away from me. In fact, people had been _given_ to me. It was like the universe was trying to make it up to me - or some shit like that.

"Maybe we should all try karaoke!" Allison grinned as we all took our dishes out into the kitchen, somehow switching the conversation to this from the TV show _Doctor Who_. "You know, all of us singing, having fun."

"I don't know, I can't really sing..." Scott admitted, flushing slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Lydia grinned. "It's more about having fun than whether or not you're good at singing."

"But you have to do it in front of... _people_." Jackson grimaced.

"Not necessarily." I spoke, sliding between them all to grab some more drinks for people. "We could all do it here, just the twelve of us."

With that, I had a few of the puppies jump on me - some literally jumping on me - and practically begging me to let us all do it. I don't know _why_ they were asking me, I mean, what was the point in asking me? So I said as much, adding that I had no problem with doing a bit of karaoke.

That was how we found ourselves on the second floor, in the room at the end of the hall, where the black grand piano stood. Since it was our ' _music room_ ', and we didn't want to clutter the living room with everything, we thought it would be easier to do it in there, Peter and I grabbing my laptop along the way - just in case. Harlequin was a bit confused, not understanding what karaoke was. I had been about to explain it to him when, surprisingly, Jackson got there before me. It, literally, made me stop in my tracks for a moment as I was putting my things down, having to give it a few seconds for the information to process itself. I thought that, maybe, even though it had only been a week, Jackson was coming round to the idea of the kid staying! Of course, then, after the explanation had finished, I noticed the boy wince slightly as Jackson turned away, the hand not holding the elephant lifting slightly to rub at his head.

Sighing, shaking my head, I wished that they would just suck it up already. They accepted me before I had even moved in, why couldn't they accept the kid?!

"Right! Who's first?" Peter smirked.

* * *

Allison, as she was the one to suggest it in the first place, was nominated to go first. Using my laptop, she brought up a karaoke version of the song _White Nights_ by _Oh Land_. Her voice was soft, higher than I imagined it being, but it was very soothing. She sat as she sang, always glancing to Scott as she sang. Apparently, that song had been playing in the car when they were on their way to their first date.

Boyd had been volunteered next, choosing _Contagious Chemistry_ by _You Me At Six_. His voice was _very_ surprising to me! I didn't know whether I thought him to have a good or bad voice, but I never expected it to be as _silky_ as it was. He seemed to be able to put so much emotion behind his voice, almost as if he was telling a story through the lyrics... It was chilling, really.

Danny put himself forward next, deciding to go with a Hawaiian song - _He Mele No Lilo_ by _Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu_. As soon as he typed the song in, I had recognised it. It was the opening song from _Lilo and Stitch_. He had known the song before it had been used in the Disney film, learning it with some help from his Grandfather. He told us that, unfortunately, it was the only song he knew in the language, wishing he knew more. His voice was deeper than expected, almost similar to the original vocalist for the song. I wondered if it was because he was singing in Hawaiian, considering your voice did seem to change when speaking in another tongue - I couldn't be sure, but his voice was great.

Erica was next with _She Wolf_ by Shakira. She had admitted that she couldn't sing, one of the reasons she avoided it but that, because it was us, she would make an exception. The blonde, bless her heart, had been right - she wasn't a great singer, but she embraced that, using it to add some comedy to it. I noticed how Jackson and Scott seemed to relax when they heard that Erica wasn't so great at singing...

Isaac came after her, deciding to go with _Therapy_ by _All Time Low_. His voice was surprisingly rough, but that didn't take away from the fact that the boy had skill! He had amazing control over his voice, switching from chest to head voice faultlessly. He gave the song his own flare, making it his own without even trying. If he could get over his shyness, I could see him being able to go far with performing.

Jackson, reluctantly, was pushed to go next, choosing _Afraid_ by _The Neighbourhood_. He casually mentioned it was because he would then be able to get away with speak-singing, but he was still a good sport about it anyway, getting into the whole thing by the middle of the second verse. He wasn't great, like I had thought when I noticed his reaction to Erica, but he wasn't as bad as he thought himself to be.

Lydia jumped in next, quickly picking _Wings_ by _Little Mix_. She - and some of the others - laughed about her choice, to which she quickly explained that when her parents had forced her into some counselling sessions, and she did some inkblot tests. she had sat there and decided every single one was a butterfly. As I sat there, listening to the strawberry-blonde sing, I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything she couldn't do! Now, she wasn't a bad singer but she wasn't a great singer. She could sing, but it wasn't like you would sit there and go ' _fuck me, that's amazing_ ', but she was still good. She hit all the right notes, she had a strong voice. I swear she could do everything!

Scott came next, deciding to go cheesy with _You're Mine_ by _Maybe Next Summer_. He had been right, he wasn't a good singer, but he was better than Jackson and he was entertaining. He spent the entire song prancing around the room, aiming the mushy words at Allison. The huntress practically melted, just like you would when seeing a puppy get excited.

Then came Peter.

"C'mon, Zombie!" I chuckled. "What you got for us?"

Instead of leaving the room to grab his guitar like I thought he would, Peter turned my laptop towards him. Nobody spoke as we waited, wondering what the hell he could be doing. And then I heard it start:

" _You remind me of the babe_  
What babe? babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe  
I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free"

Hearing Peter sing _Magic Dance_ by _David Bowie_ was one of the best things! I mean, not only did he dance around the room, almost imitating Bowie in _Labyrinth_ , but he even managed to get the same tone as the man himself! It was freaky good!

" _I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)"

Labyrinth had been one of those movies that I hadn't watched until I came to the house. I had been warned that I may not like it, because it was quite strange and _blah, blah, blah._ But, honestly, I thought it was great! Not to mention, _Magic Dance_ was my favourite song from it!

" _You remind me of the babe_  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe  
Dance magic, dance, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Dance magic  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)"

Peter's voice never ceased to amaze me. Even when I was a little kid, his singing voice had always amazed me. I remembered that, whenever I was with the Hales, whenever I was in the mood to sing or hear someone sing, I would always fine Peter. Not only because he was the only one, in the end, who would humour me and do it, but because his voice was so unique. I know, everyone's voice is unique, but there was just something about Peter's that made it even more so. It was kind of amazing.

"You still got it, old man." I grinned, watching as Peter slumped down into his chair, panting.

"Oh, shush." he breathed, guzzling his drink.

As the others got a few jibes in at Peter, I leaned over to Derek to see what he would be doing - we had all already had the argument that _everyone_ was singing, so he didn't fight me this time. He didn't reply verbally as much as walking over to my laptop and searching for the song. When the first note rung one, I knew exactly what he was singing, my fingers subconsciously following along with the pattern, even though I had no guitar in my hands.

" _At home_  
Drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops  
With him on top  
Lemon yellow sun  
Arms raised in a V  
And the dead lay in pools of maroon below  
Daddy didn't give attention  
Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care  
King Jeremy The Wicked  
Ruled his world  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today"

In my entire life, I had never heard Derek sing. Not when we were kids, not since I had been back. I had never heard him sing and, man, did I regret that! His voice was... I couldn't begin to describe his voice! It was so clean, so flawless. It seemed to make the song - _Jeremy_ by _Pearl Jam_ , a song that I had loved ever since I heard the first note - even better.

" _Clearly I remember_  
Pickin' on the boy  
Seemed a harmless little fuck  
But we unleashed a lion  
Gnashed his teeth  
And bit the recess lady's breast  
How could I forget  
And he hit me with a surprise left  
My jaw left hurting  
Dropped wide open  
Just like the day  
Oh, like the day I heard  
Daddy didn't give affection, no!  
And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear  
King Jeremy The Wicked  
Ruled his world  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today"

The way Derek sang the song was flawless. He hit every note, he knew the exact length of every word... I literally couldn't fault him in any way. He got the right emotion behind it, he drew you in and expressed the story of this kid in a way I hadn't seen before. I didn't think Derek realised just how amazing he was.

" _Try to forget this (try to forget this)_  
Try to erase this (try to erase this)  
From the blackboard  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
Jeremy spoke in, spoke in  
Jeremy spoke in, spoke in  
Jeremy spoke in class today  
(spoke in) (spoke in)  
(spoke in) (spoke in)  
(spoke in) (spoke in)"

Derek finishing the song left us all in awe. Everyone just stared at him, mouths open. He said nothing as he waited for someone to do something, shifting nervously as he would look up at one of us for a moment before staring at the ground again. I couldn't remember a time I had seen him so uneasy.

Harlequin was the one, in the end, that finally made a move. I watched this delighted smile spread across his face, jumping up from where he sat before running over to Derek, throwing himself at the Alpha.

"That was so good!" the fourteen year old gushed, voice muffled by Derek's shoulder. "You should sing more!"

I watched as the tension in Derek's shoulders fell away slowly, an arm coming up to wrap around the child clinging to him, lifting him up until the boy was sitting on his knee. I barely heard the muttered ' _Thank you_ ', so I was doubtful anyone else heard it, but it had been said none the less, a slight pink flush spreading across the Alpha's cheeks.

Seeing the Alpha like that was knew to all of us, so no one lingered on it or made fun of him, just offering a simple compliment before moving on. A blind person could tell he was grateful!

Quickly, all eyes turned to me, everyone waiting for me to pick something and sing. I expect they all were thinking I would leave to get my guitar or use my laptop... I knew they would be surprised when, instead, I headed for the piano.

" _You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_  
Have you gone blind?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
Glass half empty, glass half full  
Well either way you won't be going thirsty  
Count your blessings not your flaws  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again"

I didn't play the piano often, the guitar always being my go to instrument for when I wanted to play something and not sing. But, when I wanted to do _King_ by _Lauren Aquilina_ , it just had to be done on the piano. I couldn't do it any other way than on the piano. Especially a song as high as this one.

" _You don't get what all this is about_  
You're too wrapped up in your self doubt  
You've got that young blood, set it free  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king"

It was a song I liked to sing, even if it was only in my head, whenever I got to that point of thinking everything had gone to shit, that nothing could save the situation I was in. It was a song that reminded me that I had to keep going and that I could turn it all around. I could get everything back. I hadn't sung it in a long while, to be honest...

" _There's method in my madness_  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery  
Take it from me  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again."

I received a similar reaction from Harlequin after I had finished, the kid running over to me, perching himself of the edge of the piano stool. I wrapped an arm around the Fairy child next to me.

I was rather glad that everyone, apart from Harlequin, had heard me sing before, so I didn't have to worry about the reaction. All I had to deal with was the fact that a few of them knew the song, calling me out on singing a song by a girl. Not that it mattered, but it _was_ the first time that had ever heard me sing a song by a female.

"I like the song, the song happens to be by a woman." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter, however, is whether a certain Fairy wants to sing."

Turning my head slightly, I went from looking at the Pack to looking down at Harlequin, hoping that I hadn't frightened him by saying that. To my surprise and utter pleasure, I hadn't. The boy was grinning from ear to ear, nodding his head eagerly.

"I want to, I want to!" he chanted. "I haven't sung in forever!"

I never thought that he would be so wanting to do something, especially this with everyone else around. But he explained how Fairies were musical creatures - his kind loved the sounds of music, often singing and dancing through the night. They had songs for all kinds of occasions, songs for every mood. He had explained how, after the death of his parents, he hadn't had that want to sing - I didn't blame him, I had been the same after my mom and dad was irritable at everything when drunk - but he wanted to now.

So, of course, I told him to go right ahead.

He slid off of the piano stool, standing next to piano as he started to sing.

" _Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
On fairy night wings our songs fill the air  
Making a circle of magic and light  
Watched silently by the fay of the night  
Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide  
We hold the key to the fairies delight  
Song in our hearts belong in the air  
The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share  
The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight  
Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony  
We give the gift of our song to the fairy  
Dancing a spiral we sing unaware  
The fairy night wings our song fill the air  
The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight  
Ahh..."

I expected his voice to be quite high - his voice was naturally like that, something that made him being a seven to ten year old even more believable - but I didn't expect him to sound so mature. The song was beautiful, one that his kind would sing all the time. It was funny how, just by listening to him sing, it sounded like the journey of a Fairy. Harlequin's voice was soft, the control over his voice and breathing something a professional would rival! I couldn't believe my ears!

" _Dancing a spiral we sing unaware_  
On fairy night wings our songs fill the air  
Making a circle of magic and light  
Watched silently by the fay of the night  
The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight  
Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide  
We hold the key to the fairies delight  
Song in our hearts belong in the air  
The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share  
The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight  
Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony  
We give the gift of our song to the fairy  
Dancing a spiral we sing unaware  
The fairy night wings our song fill the air."

As the kid finished the song, he looked straight to me. He turned his entire body to face me, a small hopeful smile on his face. It was that look that just _screamed_ innocence, something that any fangirl would squeal at if on the face of her favourite character - something I will admit to doing, many times.

Thankfully, not this time - I managed to contain myself.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I grinned. "Where have you been hiding that voice?!"

The kid beamed. _Literally_ beamed, jumping on the spot slightly as he asked if he ' _did good_ '. It was that moment that I realised he had joined Pup status, joining Isaac and Jackson. There was now a third Pup!

Honestly, I didn't see how things could get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review (I miss you guys!) XD 
> 
> Thanks XD


	50. Try

**Chapter 45 - Part 3**

**Stiles**

The next day - Sunday, June 8th - to come down from the hype of karaoke, we had a picnic. I couldn't even begin to explain just how long we spent in the ' _music room_ ', all I knew was that, when we left, it had entered the early hours of the morning. Everyone, even me, spent so much longer in bed, trying to get some much needed rest - of course, you couldn't hold onto that for long. That was why we decided on a picnic. It was relaxing, you didn't really have to do anything.

I had gotten Harlequin into the kitchen, helping me out with packing and making a few things - mainly sandwiches, you know, starting the kid out easy. Considering he had never made them before, the kid did pretty well... And he seemed to have fun. I don't think I had ever seen someone have so much fun making sandwiches.

 _ **"How could anyone abandon him?"**_ Melrakki wondered, stretching languidly. _**"He's such a sweet little cub."**_

 _ **"I don't care who did it, I'm just glad they did."**_ Okami growled, slightly, resting his head lightly across Melrakki's back. _**"He's better off here."**_

 _ **"If only the rest of them realised that."**_ I sighed.

 _ **"The majority of them do..."**_ Melrakki reminded me. _**"Only a few left that need a good, swift kick up the ass."**_

Glancing at the kid, I watched as he concentrated, the tip of his tongue poking out of the left hand corner of his mouth, as he tried not to stick the knife through the bread. I couldn't help but agree with my fox, I couldn't see how anyone could dislike Harlequin enough to abandon him, whether he was different from his kind or not! That shouldn't have mattered. His differences just made him special. They made him stand out, they made him even more unique. His kin abandoning him was like telling the kid that being different was wrong, that he should never stand out, that he should always blend in and be like everyone else. That was not the message I wanted him to carry around with him. It wasn't a message I wanted _anyone_ to carry around with them! No one should feel bad about themselves because they're different. No one should be made to feel inadequate because they didn't conform.

Before I realised what I was doing, I had reached out a hand, ruffling Harlequin's hair slightly. The white haired boy stopped for a moment, taking the knife away from the bread and smiled up at me, kneeling on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly.

"You're doing perfectly." I assured him, running a hand down his back.

"That's good! I want them to be extra good!"

"Oh? Why's that, Kiddo?"

"Because then, maybe, they'll like me better."

I felt this sick feeling settle in the pit of my stomach, at his words. They were filled with so much hope, before he turned back to concentrating on making the sandwiches, that it hurt. It felt like someone grabbed a blunt knife and stabbed it through me... I hated that he could tell, hated that he knew some of the Pack didn't like him being in the house. I knew that they were all just scared, even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves, but that didn't give them any right to dislike the kid as much as they did. I would have thought, what with their backgrounds, they would have accepted the poor boy - especially Jackson! But, apparently, not.

"It's alright. When their thoughts invade my mind, I can sort of understand why they don't like me. I know it'll take a while before they can accept me, even if they trust your judgement. It's in they're nature." Harlequin said, suddenly, now sounding far older than his age of seven mentality. "Jackson doesn't trust easily - I can't make out his thoughts fully at times, but I've caught snippets about his parents and what he's put up with. When he was younger, other children weren't so nice to him, he's built up many walls. Erica's much the same - people filmed her during one of her seizures, before Derek turned her, and everyone saw it. She doesn't like that she could be hurt so easily. Vern- I mean, _Boyd_... He was alone for a long time, especially after what happened to his little sister. People really weren't very nice to him, they wouldn't talk to him or anything... In his thoughts, sometimes he thinks it'll happen again - all of you will leave him; he doesn't want to be alone again. They've all done this to protect themselves."

I couldn't help but stare, wide eyed, at the side of the kid's head as he spoke, his voice sounding so distant as he spoke, as if he wasn't completely there. It was both creepy and intriguing. I watched as, after his little speech, he shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear it, before turning his head to face me, grinning again.

"I just hope the food will help!" he giggled, suddenly snapping back to his usual self. "I don't want them to hate me forever."

* * *

For our picnic, we took a drive back to the dyke where we went fishing a couple of days before. We set out a few blankets, everyone finding themselves a spot before they thought to put the food down. I couldn't help but smile, looking around at all of them - some were already close to falling asleep, burying into their other halves.

Harlequin was asleep almost instantly, his head resting on Derek's leg, my jacket laying over him to keep him warm. Derek didn't seem to mind the kid's closeness - he was the first one to accept the boy, he never made him feel unwelcome... It was quite surprising, to be honest. I think Derek was one of the reasons Harlequin had started to relax. As I looked down at the sleeping child, a small scent of resent invaded my senses. It was quite faint, but it was still there. Before I could even look up, a low warning growl came from the Alpha, his hand moving to rest gently on the kid's shoulder.

"Maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea." I sighed, quietly, my eyes closing for a moment. "Maybe we should just go home..."

Just like that, everyone seemed to be wide awake, snapping up to stare at me.

"But we just got here." Isaac frowned, head cocked to the side.

"Well, what's the point?" I asked, shrugging. "This was something fun for all of us to do - how can it be fun if everyone's just going to attack this kid?"

"How the hell are we attacking him?" Erica protested. "We don't do anything to him!"

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I had to keep reminding myself of what I already knew about them, as well as everything Harlequin had enlightened me to their thoughts. I had to keep in mind that they weren't used to this - none of us were! But the fact that a lot of them _knew_ what it was like... It really rubbed me the wrong way.

"I know you don't. You don't try to talk to him, you don't try to make an effort. He's never been around anyone but his own kind before, he doesn't know anything about social situations." I groaned. "You seem to forget he can hear your thoughts - he can't always block them out, no matter how hard he tries! He knows what you all think of him."

No one tried to talk back; just dropped their heads, avoiding any eye contact.

"I know you all heard what he said to me back home. The kitchen door was open, you were all in the living room." I sighed. "How do you think it makes him feel, thinking that you all hate him? When we found him, he had been abandoned. He was abandoned because he was different, because he wasn't liked. He probably thinks that's going to happen again, considering how you treat him. Yes, it's hard for all of you, but you're hardly trying. You know what it's like to be an outcast, to be on the outside look in - why are you trying to do that to him?"

Again, no one answered.

"I know it's only been a week; I know nothing's going to change overnight." I whispered. "All I'm asking is that you at least _try_."

* * *

In the end, we didn't leave. We stayed exactly where we were. The silence that hung in the air was awkward - it was the first time I had ever really spoken to any of them like that, acting almost like a parent scolding their children. To be honest, I didn't really know what came over me... I had told myself that I was just going to sit back and let it run its course, thinking that it would all work out in the end.

No I would never know if that's what would have happened.

Sighing to myself, I lay down on the blanket, shutting my eyes against the bright sun. On the one hand, I had no right to speak to them like that, to say that to them. I wasn't their parent, I wasn't their Alpha. I was someone they had taken in; their friend. On the other hand, I had taken Harlequin on, in a way. The kid was, mainly, my responsibility and his health and happiness were my main concerns. At that moment in time, he wasn't happy - all he wanted was to be accepted and that wasn't happening - so I had every right, in my opinion.

It was one of those situations where my I was split.

**_FLASHBACK - Wednesday, August 27th 2008 - 14 year old Stiles_ **

_It was one of those situations where I was split._

_On the one hand, I wanted to tell my Dad. I wanted him to know the real me. I didn't want to keep it a secret from him, not something that was such a huge part of me. On the other hand, I didn't know what his reaction would be. I was scared, terrified, really. But he was my Dad, he would still love me._

_Right?_

_Biting my lip, I curled into myself a little more as I sat on the couch. I was waiting for Dad to come home from work and, admittedly, it wasn't the best time to be thinking about whether or not I was going to tell him. Thinking about it was only going to raise my anxiety, was only going to put me off telling him. But I had to; he needed to know!_

_That was when the door opened._

_He looked tired, so tired. Ever since losing Mom, he always looked tired. He didn't seem to see me, going straight to the kitchen and heading for the whisky. All I knew was that, if I was going to tell him, I needed to do it before he had too much to drink and passed out._

_Slowly, I padded into the kitchen, trying to calm myself down as I walked; trying to remind myself that this was my Dad, he had never done a bad thing to me in his life._

_"Dad?" I called out, softly._

_The man turned slightly, looking over his shoulder, to see me standing half behind the doorframe. Smiling slightly, he motioned me into the room, stretching his arm out as I walked. I went straight up to him, burying myself close to his side as he poured the strong scented drink into a tumbler glass, putting in a lot more than was needed. His arm landed around my shoulders, hugging me tightly._

_Yeah, telling him would be fine._

_"Dad, I have something to tell you." I told him, my voice shaking slightly._

_"You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?" he asked, tensing up._

_"No."_

_"You haven't murdered anyone?_

_"No."_

_"Stolen? Gotten into a fight? Taken drugs? Done anything that you shouldn't have?"_

_"No."_

_The tension leaked away slightly and I watched as he moved to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. He looked relieved, a small smile on his face and laughed a little. He asked me what it was, practically draining the glass before I even got a chance to speak._

_"I'm gay." I admitted._

_Suddenly, as soon as those words left my mouth, the air around me changed. Dad's face had gone completely blank, he had frozen from where he went to set his glace down. His eyes darkened and I could smell a change in his scent, something I couldn't identify._

_"What did you say?" he asked, slowly, his voice void of all emotion._

_"I-I'm g-gay." I stuttered, my voice shaking. "I-I've known for a while now."_

**THUMP!**

_I landed, hard, on the floor from the force of the punch that landed on my cheek. I could feel blood running down my chin, but I didn't feel any pain._

_All I felt, was shock._

_Slowly looking up, I found my Dad standing above me, his face contorted in this absolute rage that I had never seen before. His knuckles were turning white from where his fists were clenched so tightly, his entire body shaking from the tension that he held his muscles in. His teeth were bared, mouth turned down into a snarl, his eyes wide with this fiery wrath._

_At that moment, I thought he was going to kill me. It was the first time I had ever been scared of my Dad._

_"Tell me that you are play a prank." he hissed. "Tell me this is a joke."_

_I couldn't speak, all I could do was shake my head no._

_The kick to my stomach cemented just exactly how he felt about the situation._

_I watched as he reached for the glass, throwing it down by my head. I only had enough time to close my eyes as it shattered, keeping the sharp shards from piercing my eyes. I couldn't stop the terrified scream that was ripped from my throat._

_I couldn't hear what he was saying, couldn't hear anything over the sound of my blood rushing in my ears. But I could still feel. I could feel a hand wrap itself around my neck, squeezing so tight that I could barely breathe. I could feel cold steel as it ripped into the soft flesh of my stomach. I could feel the pain in my throat from where I was screaming, begging, for him to stop._

_The pain was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. Nothing had felt like this, nothing compared to the searing hot agony._

_I guess I should be thankful that, not long later, I had passed out from the pain._

**_END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO: Sunday, June 8th 2014_ **

My eyes shot open at the memory as I flew back up into a seated position, both of my hands resting against my stomach. I could feel my heart racing, could feel the tightness in my chest from an oncoming panic attack. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, just like back then.

And then it all stopped.

I glanced at the hand that had landed on my shoulder, before looking to the man said hand was attached to. He seemed worried, but asked no questions - they had all become accustomed to my flashbacks and nightmares, knowing not to push me for information if I didn't want to speak.

"Eat." was all Derek said, passing me a paper plate.

* * *

Harlequin woke up again, just under an hour later. He ate just like one of the Betas, somehow being able to store _a lot_ of food into his tiny body. It was funny, somehow with him being awake, he seemed to take away the awkward air that surrounded all of us. Well, not completely, but he kind of eased it a little. I mean, it was kind of hard to be silent and awkward when he was this tiny ball of energy, all of a sudden. I suppose that's how we ended up playing tag - after I had explained to Harlequin what it was.

And, by ' _we_ ', I mean _everyone_.

Ever Harlequin was amazed when everyone joined in, thinking it would just be the two of us with Derek and Peter, possible one or two of the Betas. But no, everyone got up to join in. For a moment, Harlequin was nervous - fidgeting as he moved closer to me, his head bent down slightly.

Of course, as soon as Allison asked who was going to be ' _It_ ' first, he jumped straight into the game.

The kid practically avoided the Betas when he was running, still a little wary of them. I didn't think it mattered how much he wanted them to accept him, he was going to be a little scared until everything was sorted.

That pretty much changed when Isaac, who had been chasing after us all, came running up behind the kid, lifting him up as he caught him. For a moment, I was worried. I didn't know what Harlequin's reaction was going to be, I didn't know what was going to happen... But when I only heard a laugh, not to mention saw that even _Isaac_ was having a lot more fun than before, well, that worry rolled right off my shoulders. Sure, Isaac was one of the Betas he was alright with and Isaac didn't mind Harlequin all too much, but even Isaac was kind of distant. Seeing the Pup trying with Harlequin, well, that made me happier than I could ever say.

I couldn't tell you why I felt so strongly about this little kid, I honestly couldn't. Maybe it was because he was so defenceless. Maybe it was because he was so innocent and naive. Maybe it was because he reminded me of me...

After things had blown up with my dad, once he knew I was gay, I felt exactly how Harlequin had when we first found him. I was petrified of being left alone, I wanted someone to come along and help me. To just take me away from that house, take me somewhere safe.

But, obviously, that had never happened.

I never had that ' _Guardian Angel_ ' figure, or whatever, to take me away from everything that was harming me. I didn't have someone to take my hand and tell me everything would be alright. I didn't have that shoulder to cry on, that person to rely on, when all I wanted to do was end it all. There had been many nights when I wanted to end it, to just sneak downstairs, grab my dad's gun or a knife and just end everything. At first, I didn't do it because I thought I deserved it. I was the reason my Mom was dead, I was the reason Dad was a drunk and so angry - I deserved punishment. Then, as I grew older, the only thing stopping me was the thought of getting away from it all. I made so many plans in my head - where I would go, what I would do. I put up with it and didn't end my life because I _had_ to get away from it, to make something of myself, to show that I was not going to be beaten down and forced into a corner.

I never had anyone to help me, I never had anyone to rely on but myself. I was the only one I could trust. I was the only one that could help me. It made me resent the world, just a little. It made me wonder how people could see the pain of one kid, but not that of another. It made me wonder just how many other kids had been in my position or worse, not having someone to help them. It made me wonder just how many kids had killed themselves, just to make it stop.

I told myself that, if I ever saw someone in that kind of situation - if they felt lost, scared, abused, you name it - that I would be that one to help them. I told myself that if I could stop a child from feeling helpless, just like I did, then I would do everything I could to do just that.

Maybe that was why I was so protective of this little boy I found in the woods, scared and alone and abandoned. Maybe that was why I got so angry when they wanted to send him away, when they didn't see that we _had_ to help him. Sure, they didn't know my reasoning - just like they didn't know about my Dad - but that wasn't the point.

Isaac and I had quite a lot in common with Harlequin, just as we did with each other. We had all been in neglectful situations; Isaac and Harlequin were both orphans and, considering I was ' _no son_ ' of my Dad's, I was close to that too; we had all been hurt by the actions of people that should have cared. I wondered if Isaac realised that too, wondered if that's why he was the first out of the Betas to take this first step.

Honestly, I didn't know. I could only reply on maybes.

"Got you!" Harlequin's voice giggled, breaking through my thoughts, as little arms wrapped around my torso.

Looking down, I found Harlequin's face beaming up at me, his chin resting against my stomach. I couldn't help but smile back, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Well then, you better run then." I smirked, watching as he ran off, squealing slightly.

I could only rely on maybes, but I knew for sure that Harlequin wouldn't end up like I had, not having to wonder if anyone cared.

* * *

**Derek**

We had spent a good long while playing games, eating and even making shapes in the clouds. It had been nice, especially since Stiles' words seemed to have had an effect on the Betas. It was only a small amount of progress, but progress none the less.

Of course, it was soon time to head back home. We just didn't expect that, when we got home, Charlie and Sam would be there.

"You'll never guess what happened." Sam grinned, after pleasantries were exchanged, bouncing slightly.

"What?" Isaac frowned.

"Well, remember Chase screwed up my car? I finally got a new one!"

I honestly thought the blonde was about to break the ground, considering how hard she was jumping, a huge grin on her face. I watched as Stiles tried to wheedle out of her what it was, watched as he hung off her neck, until she said that she'd show him.

"Hey, Derek... Bet you Stiles likes my new car better than yours." Sam smirked, walking backwards away from us to get her car.

"Yeah right." I snorted.

There was no car Stiles liked better than mine. He loved my car, had said as much himself. What could be better than my car?

When Sam finally drove her car around into view, parking it just in front of us, I watched as Stiles' - and Isaac's - jaws dropped. Literally dropped. I wasn't sure on the type of car, never really seeing one like it before...

"Sorry, Derek." Stiles whispered. "Sam wins."

I wasn't the only one confused. Isaac was the only one who seemed to agree with Stiles, the rest of us having no idea what was happening.

"A nineteen sixty seven, black, Chevrolet Impala will always win when it comes to cars." Sam giggled, running her hand down the smooth hood of the car, looking to Stiles. "So, wanna drive, Sammy?"

"If anything, _Sam_ , you're the Sammy to my Dean." Stiles grinned.

"Um, no, no. I'm Dean."

And, thus, started the weirdest argument I had ever witnessed. It went a little something like -

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Whatever you say,_ Sammy _. I mean, do you even LIKE Pie?! I love Pie so much I made twenty pies... Twenty PIES!_

 _**Sam:** _ _You're going to get fat. You should eat a salad some time._

 _ **Stiles:**_ HA _! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE SAMMY!_

 _**Sam:** _ _Jerk!_

 _**Stiles:** _ _Bitch!_

 _**Sam:** _ _Idjit!_

 _**Stiles:** _ _Asshat!_

 _**Sam:** _ _Assbutt!_

 _**Stiles:** _ _Mud monkey!_

Like, what even _was_ that?! I had no idea what either of them were saying and I had no idea on how to stop them!

"Are they _ever_ going to stop?" Peter sighed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"From what I've witnessed, when they've both been at my shop?" Charlie giggled. "Not for a while..."

"Can we _make_ them stop?" Jackson groaned.

Charlie nodded, biting her lip as she folded her arms, leaning back against the railing on the front porch steps.

"How?" Isaac asked, tilting his head.

"Just mention curly fries." Charlie shrugged.

_"DID SOMEONE SAY CURLY FRIES?!"_

* * *

After Sam had taken Stiles and Isaac for a drive in her new car, after we finally got everyone in the house, I thought everything was going to calm down. I thought we were just going to sit around, talk - you know, relax?

Oh no.

We had put some music on in the background, just quietly, so we had something to listen to if there was a lull in the conversation. It was all well and good, no one was really listening to it.

And then Stiles put on _Shut Up and Dance_ by _Walk the Moon_.

"Oh my God, I haven't heard this song since, like, Spain!" Sam laughed.

Of course, upon seeing our confusion, she had to explain. She told us how he had always hated dancing, unless she needed to move, but Charlie loved it - I would never repeat just how good she thought Charlie's dancing was and, thankfully, Stiles had covered Harlequin's ears just in time. Sam told us how Charlie would yank her off of the couch and they would dance, saying how the song was Charlie's one song for Sam.

As soon as she had finished speaking Stiles, of course, pranced over to the iPod that was playing, rewinding the song as Charlie pulled Sam off of the couch.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back._  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

We watched as Charlie Sam dance with her, pulling the blonde around a little until she gave in. I watched as my Betas gravitated into their pairs, getting up and joining the two women. I watched as I thought just how much I wanted to do that with Stiles.

 _We were victims of the night,_  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.  
She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

I watched as Sam and Charlie both grabbed Stiles and Harlequin's hands, pulling the two of them into the dance. Well, I say dance, it was more people-jumping-around than anything else. I watched as Stiles awkwardly started to bob to the music, as Harlequin just bounced up and down, giggling as his hair jumped with him.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together  
She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
Oh, come on girl!

I watched as Stiles started to relax, the awkwardness seeping away as he started to have fun. I watched as Stiles and Sam seemed to have this silence conversation with each other, devilish smirks spreading across their faces. I watched as Sam ran for Peter, just as Stiles ran for me, hands grabbing hands as Peter and I were dragged into the jumping group. I couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but give into what Stiles wanted. I couldn't stop myself from keeping a hold of his hands, the nineteen year old in front of my tugging on them to get me to move. I couldn't help but get lost in his happy gaze.

 _Deep in her eyes,_  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.  
She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"  
"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me

It was random.

It was fun.

No one wanted to stop, even as the song changed.

So we didn't.

* * *

It was rather late at night, after Harlequin had fallen asleep and had been tucked into bed, that we somehow started to play the drinking game ' _Never have I ever_ '. Peter, Sam, Charlie, Allison, Isaac and I were the only ones not drinking alcohol. The others? Well, Stiles had managed to find something to allow the others to feel the effects of alcohol with him.

_"Never have I ever had a gay experience."_

_"Never have I ever kissed a girl."_

_"Never have I ever been arrested."_

_"Never have I ever fucked in public."_

Those were some of the tame things brought up during the game, the admissions getting ' _wilder_ ', as Allison dubbed them, the tipsier the others got. Yes, thankfully, it was just tipsy and not drunk, I didn't think I'd be able to handle them drunk!

The game didn't exactly last very long, everyone getting bored. Those who had decided to drink in the first place kept doing so, however, which made for strange conversations...

At first, I didn't understand what happened when Stiles suddenly blurted out ' _don't say that_ '. None of us knew. All we knew was that he cringed at whatever it was.

"Don't say what?" Charlie frowned.

"Don't say ' _make love_ ' or ' _making love_ '!" Stiles shuddered. "Don't call it that!"

If only Stiles saw the evil glint in Jackson and Danny's eyes.

Because of this, Jackson and Danny pulled each other closer, practically wrapped in each other, cheeks pressed together as they stared at Stiles, pausing dramatically when they asked ' _Don't you want someone to make love to you?_ '

Never before had I seen Stiles react as he did - jumping up from his place, pacing slightly and just repeating the word ' _ew_ ', putting a quick end to that conversation.

Of course, I didn't think that conversation trumped the one Stiles prompted with:

"Why do boys call other boys ' _pretty boy_ ' as an insult? That's probably the most _flattering_ thing anyone could ever say to me! Like, call me pretty boy - tell me I'm the _prettiest_ boy you've ever seen!"

I was wondering if, maybe, I should put a ban on alcohol...

* * *

**Stiles**

The first time I woke up it was early, as always but, with my head aching as it was, I dropped back off to sleep. I didn't wake up again until a little after midday, hearing two heartbeats in the room with me. My senses came back to me slowly, not sensing a threat - especially when their scents invaded my nose.

There was a body that lay next to mine, the heartbeat of the body steadier than the other as it rested. I pulled it closer to me, wrapping my arms around it protectively.

_Harlequin trusts me enough to know I won't freak out when waking up with him there..._

The other person was a little further away, somewhere close to where the desk in my room stood. Their scent was one I would always be able to identify - the scent that was like home and safety, like love and warmth, like hope and kindness, like wood and chocolate. I would always be able to tell by their scent.

_Derek._

Smiling slightly, my head aching a less than before, I reached up a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes, glancing over towards my desk once I could open my eyes. Derek was sitting at my desk, staring out of my window, with the light hitting him at _just_ the right angle. He seemed to peaceful, calm. His eyes were closed against the sun, leaning back in the chair slightly as he breathed deeply. He looked so relaxed, almost as relaxed as when I watched him sleep.

_I sound like such a creeper!_

"Afternoon." he mumbled, smiling a little. "Wondered if you were ever getting up."

"Hm, still thinking about it." I yawned, moving some hair away from Harlequin's closed eyes. "Any idea how long's he been here?"

"He came back up around nine. You're good with him."

Was I? Was I good with him? I mean, I never really had any experience with kids, until I came to Beacon Hills, the first time being with that kid Jason at the restaurant, then in the hospital... I didn't really know what I was doing; it was kind of like I was going off of instinct.

"How do you mean?" I asked, my voice still a little croaky.

Derek looked opened his eyes, turned his faded forest green gaze onto me, the smile still there on his face. He moved slowly as he got out of the chair, walking as quietly as he could over towards Harlequin and I. He didn't stop moving until he was next to my bed, on the other side of Harlequin, sitting down on the edge gently.

"What do you mean, how do I mean? You have to see it." Derek chuckled. "You're like a mother hen protecting her egg when it comes to him. It's not a bad thing, far from it; I think it's good for you - he's good for you."

"I can't help but help him." I sighed. "I don't want him to be alone like I was. He needs to know that people care, even if it's only a handful."

That was all I had to say before a flicker of understanding flashed in Derek's gorgeous eyes. He laid a hand on my upper arm, squeezing slightly as he rubbed his thumb back and forth. I suppose he could understand - from what I had heard, Derek had built up so many walls after the fire, barely letting his own Pack through them until a few months before I arrived. Derek knew what it was like to be left alone, just like he knew what it was like to lose the majority of a family. Derek _knew_ what it was like; knew why I didn't want that for Harlequin. He didn't want it for the boy, either.

"He won't be alone." Derek reassured me. "He has you, Peter...me. He has Sam and Charlie. And, once they get used to the idea, he'll have the rest of the Pack. Soon, he'll have thirteen people that care for him fully."

There was no change in Derek's heartbeat. He believed every word he said. He believed that, yes, it would be different this time. The cycle wouldn't repeat itself with this child.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You make a great brother-figure for him." Derek grinned. "And, if you ever reach that point in your life, you could be a great father as well."

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Chris Argent to come by the house, nor was it unusual for him to join us with training. He and Allison would teach me how to use crossbows and guns, the works. The only thing that we _didn't_ use was knives and anything of the like. It was a silent rule between the group - no knives or the like around the Stiles.

That day was such a day.

Chris arrived at the house around two that afternoon, catching up with everyone as we all made our way to the training room - he had already been told about Harlequin by Allison, so he wasn't that surprised by the kid.

It had been a while since we had all trained; Harlequin had never seen the training room. It was a silent agreement that Harlequin would not be training with us, nor would he be involved in any fight that was to come in our future. He wouldn't have that life until he was a lot older, and could decide if that was what he wanted to do. For the time being, he just sat to the side, watching what we did.

Now, it _also_ wasn't unusual - as you know - for Sam and Charlie to join us in training. However, they had always managed to come on days when Chris didn't and vice versa. This time? Well, this time that changed.

We hadn't long started, everyone warming up, when Sam and Charlie flounced into the room. We had recently given them keys to the house, just in case, as well as for the fact that we were all too lazy to open the door!

As soon as the two women walked in, Sam's eyes locked onto Chris'.

She had seen pictures of Chris, because of Allison, but already seemed to know who he was even before that. The only answer that she gave us, when we had asked, was that she had seen his profile. It didn't take a genius to know that the profile was given to her by that Agency.

"Argent." she nodded. "Not to be rude but, before I met Allison, I thought all of you were dead."

_What a great way to start off..._

"No. Allison and I are the last of our names." Chris replied, continuing to talk as Derek opened his mouth. "I have a treaty with the Pack - Derek and I have worked it out."

Sam just shrugged, holding her hand up in a slight surrender as she dropped her bags by the mats Harlequin was sitting on. As she passed the boy, she sent him a small wink before practically tackling me, snickering as she spoke about the night before.

"Just exactly _how_ do you know who I am?" Chris' voice asked from across the room.

Turning her head, her arms still around my neck, Sam sighed quietly.

"I was assigned to eliminate Kate and Gerard Argent, but these guys got them before I could. Which is a shame... I would have made her suffer for what she did." Sam explained, casually.

It was surprising how she could sound so relaxed about it, yet her tone held so much anger towards the deceased Argents.

"You just happened to turn up in the file but you weren't a threat, therefore you didn't need to be eliminated. Allison, however, was _not_ in our database, so I didn't know about her until she told me." Sam carried on.

"Allison and I aren't like that." Chris mentioned, uncaring.

That was when Sam detached herself from her, a dark smile spreading across her face as she took a few steps towards the hunter.

"I know Allison isn't like a normal Argent, she's a part of this Pack - it's different. And Derek seems to trust you, so I'll trust him." Sam nodded, her voice low. "But if you hurt them, I'll gut you like a fish and, trust me, it will hurt."

Sam ended up directly in front of Chris, almost nose to nose. Even the hunter seemed surprised at just how protective she was over all of us, yet he didn't seem to care by the intimidation from the small woman in front of him.

I could see in his eyes that he didn't think of her as that much of a threat.

Of course, this prompted Sam to do exactly what she did the first time she trained with us - she took on a group of Betas. Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Jackson all went up against the blonde, all of them determined to try and beat her this time.

Seeing the smirk on her face and hearing the Betas say they'd ' _win this time_ ', I could see Chris start to get a little scared...

* * *

Sam won. It was a close fight, she barely did it, but she managed to in the last second. Suffice to say that Chris' judgement had changed.

We had trained for hours, just like we usually did, Chris leaving for home after a small chat with us all and a promise to meet up with Allison soon, whilst Sam and Charlie forced us all to go to dinner with them. Well, I say ' _forced_ ' - we would have gone with them anyway, but it was fun seeing Sam act like a petulant child!

Did that make me a bad friend? No? Good!

For the first time in a long time, we took the thirty three minute long drive to Red Lion Family Pizzeria, in Magalia. It felt weird going back. It was also weird that they seemed to remember us - not Sam, Charlie or Harlequin, but definitely the rest of us - quickly seating us at a group of tables we pushed together. I watched as Jackson and Peter snickered, even hearing Scott making a comment about how you apparently _can_ teach old dogs new tricks.

We ended up having a little story time as we all looked through the menu.

I was far more relaxed in that restaurant than I had ever been during our last visit. There were no whispers, there was no staring... It was as if people were _finally_ backing off! I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew that wasn't really the case, but it still felt good.

Surprisingly, there was nothing much to comment on whilst we ate. I mean, it was fun, it was! There was just no drama that ruined our night out. For once, we had a peaceful meal.

Well, as peaceful as a meal could be with: nine werewolves, two huntresses, a were-coyote, a half-werewolf-half-were-fox and a Fairy.

When we left, however? Well, that was a different story.

Now, I know what you're thinking - something or someone caused some trouble. Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what happened.

We were all heading to our cars, Sam and Charlie having already reached the Impala further up the street. I listened as they all talked to one another, Harlequin riding on Derek's back, just like he had when we went to Redding. The boy had this wide grin on his face as he and Derek spoke, talking about _Lord_ knows what! It was just nice to see everyone happy.

We had only _just_ reached the cars, everyone splitting off towards whatever one they arrived in, when Sam came sprinting up to us, skidding to a stop as she practically _vibrated_ with excitement, beaming.

"Everything ok, Sammy?" I asked, hesitantly, trying to keep her still be placing my hands on her shoulders.

It didn't seem to work.

"I FINALLY GET TO GO TO PRIDE AND I WANT ALL OF YOU TO COME WITH!" Sam squealed. "Charlie and I are going to march in the Parade!"

I swear to God, I had never wanted anything more in my life! Well, maybe I _had_ but, at that moment, I had never wanted anything more in my life!

I could already tell Derek was going to put up a fight.

* * *

 _"It's too short notice if it's_ tomorrow _!"_

_"Do you know how long it takes to get to Los Angeles from here?! We'd have to leave at midnight!"_

_"Do you know how hard it would be, travelling with twelve people?"_

_"Everyone would get so sick of each other, they'd probably kill each other within an_ hour _!"_

Those were only a few of Derek's arguments.

It wasn't that he had anything against it, it wasn't that he didn't want us doing it - he just didn't like the fact we had been told only hours before we would have to leave to get there. I could understand, of course I could... But I couldn't describe just how badly I wanted to go! Even Danny and Isaac wanted it!

I had gone so far as to have Sam on speaker phone all the way home, the two of us pleading with Derek, whilst Peter had Danny on Isaac on speaker phone doing the exact same thing. The four of us just didn't let up on the poor Alpha wolf.

It took us an hour to get him to agree to it, going so far as to convince him to staying for a week.

As soon as the words left Derek's mouth, Sam squeaked out an excited ' _see you soon_ ' before ringing off, the green eyed Alpha left glaring at my phone - and me.

"Pack your bags then go to sleep - it's a long journey and we have to be up early." Derek growled, quietly.

No one argued, heading up the stairs as fast as they could, all of them at least a little excited about going to LA for a short time. None of them seemed to notice Derek's reaction. I hadn't seen it in a long time, especially not directed at me. Well, not completely directed at me, but a little.

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach, seeing that reaction.

"C'mon, Kiddo." I whispered, taking Harlequin's hand. "Let's get you packed."

As we walked, I watched as Harlequin kept looking over his shoulder, the smile on his face dropping. He didn't say anything, though. He stayed quiet as we climbed up the stairs, he stayed quiet as we went by the others.

He just didn't say a word, continuously glancing over his shoulder, even though he couldn't see Derek anymore. I didn't have to look at him to know he was upset, I could smell the emotion on him. I didn't have to ask to know he was upset because he didn't understand, couldn't comprehend why Derek reacted as he did when everyone else was so happy.

The moment we were in his room, Harlequin wandered straight over to his LA skyline canvas, stretching to run his thin fingers over the LED lights that created it. I watched for a moment before I moved to grab a suitcase - we had bought one for him when he first came to us, just in case. I guess we had the right idea when we did that...

I took out enough clothes for the week we would spend there, packing extra just in case there was another water fight, or something of the sort. I even picked up his panda kigarumi and bed socks. As the majority of his clothing was already folded - all but his t-shirts - it was easy to get everything packed quickly, even leaving some space for if he wanted to add anything to it. Not that I was sure he would - Phantasia would be with him for the duration of the journey, as per usual.

"Hey, Stiles?" Harlequin sighed after a while. "Why's Derek angry?"

Turning around, placing the last item of clothing in his suitcase, I found Harlequin leaning against the wall, his face turned down to the ground and his shoulders slumped. Walking over to the boy, I knelt in front of him, placing my hands on his sides.

"I think he's just stressed." I told him. "Usually, when people go somewhere rather far away, they plan for a couple of weeks before they leave. We don't really get to do that."

"Does he not want to go?" he whispered.

"I honestly don't know. But he won't change his mind now he's said yes."

Nodding slightly, Harlequin lifted his head up, looking me in his eyes. Even after these nine days with him, I couldn't help but still be surprised by the - literal - blazing fire in his red eyes. They were, honestly, amazing.

"Are you excited to go?" he asked, shuffling slightly until he was leaning against me instead of the wall.

"Oh, definitely!" I grinned. "I've always wanted to go to Pride and now I _actually_ get to go. I think we could have a lot of fun."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on, you need to get changed and brush your teeth! Derek wasn't wrong about having to be up early!"

* * *

Harlequin settled quickly, just like he always did. He never seemed to have trouble falling asleep.

I closed his door, quietly, as I walked out, leaning against the wood for a moment as I sighed. Though I was happy Derek had agreed and we all got to go, I couldn't help but feel so guilty for causing such unnecessary stress. I just... All I thought of was _finally_ being able to be who I was around people like me, alongside all of my friends. I was so _selfish_! How could I not see how much hassle this would all cause?!

"Stupid Stilinski." I muttered to myself, pushing myself off of the door.

I didn't get very far, slamming into a solid form, arms wrapping around me as we stumbled.

Looking up, I found Derek looking down at me, frowning slightly as he kept me standing.

"You need to be more careful." he muttered, pushing slightly until I was upright again. "Does... Does he really think I was angry?"

Derek's frown deepened, his eyes locked on the door behind me, as his hands tightened slightly on my arms. The thought actually seemed to trouble him, as if Harlequin thinking he was angry was one of the worst things imaginable. Ok, maybe that was a little too extreme, but you get my point!

"Y-You heard?" I stammered, feeling a small heat spread across my face.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "I wasn't - I'm not. I... I was just trying to figure out how the hell we're going to do this."

In the evening light, I could see a light dusting of colour blossomed over Derek's cheeks, removing one hand from my arm to rub at the back of his neck.

"I mean, we've never been out of Beacon Hills as a group before. The last time I left was after the fire! Even then, it was only me and Laura." Derek explained. "I don't remember the last trip I took with my family before the fire... I don't know how we're going to do it, I don't know what's going to happen on the way, I don't know what could happen when we're there."

"You're anxious? It's fine, I kind of am too. I mean, I've only ever been to Beacon Hills and Dallas... " I smiled, warmly. "I barely stopped when I left to come back here - I don't know how to do the whole road trip thing without thinking I'm going to die. But I know, once we get on the road, everything will be fine. It'll be like that for you too."

"But, what if-"

"Derek. Did you miss how excited they all were? _Especially_ Danny and Isaac? I mean, sure, Danny's been to Pride before - not for a while, but he knows what to expect. He can help out with making sure everyone knows what's happening, making sure things go smoothly. And Isaac? Back when Sam was recovering from her time with Veronica, we got to talking about a few things. Do you know what he told me? He didn't ever tell his mom, his brother or his dad he was gay. You know why? His mom and brother died before he could, and he thought his dad would end up burying him in one of the fresh graves. When Sam mentioned going to Pride, just by thinking he would be somewhere he could be around people that weren't any of us and be himself, he was _beaming_. All of them are excited, all of them are willing to do _anything_ to go to LA... You have _nothing_ to worry about."

Sighing, Derek dropped his head, only moving as I walked around him to get to my door, pushing it open but not going inside. Derek needed to talk about all of this, that much was obvious. I wouldn't have been able to walk away from him even if I wanted to!

"I just don't want my Pack - the people I care about - to be hurt ever again. My Alpha status won't matter as much if I'm out of my territory. And what if someone tries to hurt Sam or Charlie? Or Harlequin? Or Isaac, Erica?" Derek whispered. "What if someone tries to hurt _you_ Stiles and I'm not there? What if my entire life comes falling down again?"

And, yeah, that got me.

I knew what he meant, where he was coming from.

I understood completely what he was getting at...

"Wow, you must _really_ care about us." I mused.

Yet, somehow, _that_ came out of my mouth!

I kind of expected Derek's look, the one that told me I had just asked the most stupid ass question, one that was not going to be dignified with an answer. Cringing slightly, I moved towards the Alpha, placing my hand just above his elbow.

"Everything _is_ going to be ok. It _will_ be fine." I told him. "We'll take care of each other, because that's what we do - I got you, you got me. That type of thing."

And he smiled.

Derek gave this very small, lopsided smile, shifting until he was hugging me, turning his face down into the top of my hair. It was almost natural to hug him back, wrapping my arms around him as I buried my face into his chest.

I felt my chest got warm, not being able to help the thoughts of just leaning up just a little and kissing him. Okami and Melrakki seemed to be all for the idea, as they would be. But I didn't do it. I _couldn't_ do it. Derek was straight, he didn't like me like that. I was his friend, someone he cared for...

"Goodnight, Derek." I smiled, pulling away from his warm embrace. "Everything will be ok."

With that, we split off for our own rooms, only hearing a faint ' _goodnight_ ' from the Alpha before he moved away.

* * *

 _I was standing in my Chemistry room. I knew why I was there, I knew why I was meeting him... I just didn't understand why it was_ here _. Surely, with him being an English Professor, we should be meeting in his English room? But, for once, I hadn't argued with him, settling for just waiting for him as I sat on one of the student desks, kicking my legs as I waited._

 _He appeared as soon as the clock struck three, the door opening slowly as he walked in. It was strange, this man was_ gorgeous _yet he dressed so differently from how you would expect - crisp white shirt, burgundy jumper, tight fitting black trousers, shiny dress shoes and thick black rimmed glasses. Even dressed as a '_ nerd _', he was hot!_

_"Mr Stilinski. I see you managed to arrive on time." he smirked, heading straight for the desk._

_"Of course, Professor Hale." I smiled, sweetly. "You_ did _say for me to."_

_"I suppose I did. Now, you know why you're here, Mr Stilinski?"_

_Sliding off of the desk, I made my way over to the other side of the one he was standing behind, watching as his focus was drawn to the swaying of my hips._

_"Of course I do, Professor Hale." I said, heavily applying a fake apologetic tone. "I was just ever so_ bad _in class today, mouthing off when I have absolutely no right to. You said you were going to punish me,_ Sir _."_

_I watched as his tongue darted out, wetting his quickly drying lips. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly, biting my lip slightly to see if I could have an even bigger affect of the man standing in front of me. It seemed to work, if his shifting and slowly tenting trouser were anything to go by._

_"I will indeed be_ punishing _you, Mr Stilinski." he coughed, grinning slightly. "Pick up the chalk, you're going to write out everything you remember from today's lesson. From there, I'll decide exactly what I'm going to do with you."_

_I couldn't help the shiver that made its way down my back, nodding slowly before I made my way towards the blackboard, making sure to brush my ass across the bulge in his pants._

_I heard a low hiss behind me, heard a slight creaking of wood from where he much had grabbed a hold of the desk._

_I couldn't help but smirk._

_I began writing, jotting down everything I could think of from our lesson, from the talk in which we delved into the world of_ Frankenstein _. Honestly, if he continued to make me write, he would have no use for me - I remembered everything!_

_I should have known better._

_I hadn't been writing for longer than a minute when a warm, solid form was pressed against my back, the feeling of two large hands wrapping around my hips, dragging me back until I was pressed firmly against another warm, solid form... I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth, couldn't stop the slight shaking of my hand._

_Now the fun was_ really _beginning!_

_"P-Professor?" I forced myself to stutter. "Wh-What are you doing?"_

_"Exactly what I said I would." he chuckled, lowly, directly into my ear. "I'm_ punishing _you."_

 _I tell you now, I did not expect the firm_ smack _to my ass._

_The force of the hand connecting with my clothed behind jolted me, pressing me against the blackboard for a moment. The chalk had dropped from my hand, falling to the floor with a dull clatter, my hands coming up to support me. I couldn't help but be stunned by this development._

_"It's disappointing, Mr Stilinski. That's all you remember?" Professor Hale teased. "It seems as if I really do have to teach you a lesson."_

_"P-Professor?" I whispered._

_The hand came down again, wrenching a small squeak from me. I tried to turn around, but his hold was just too strong..._

_Was it wrong that his touch,_ this touch _, was arousing me?_

_I felt both hands on my hips again, the large appendages slowly moving up my body, every part of my erupting in Goosebumps. His hands never stopped, just kept creeping up my body until they could pull my t-shirt off over my head, nails scratching down my sides as they trailed back down again. I could feel every hair on my body stand on end, his breath heating my already warm skin as he lowered his head, dropping it into the crook of my neck._

_My nails dug into the blackboard as I felt the feather light brushes of his lips on my neck, felt as his hands gradually started to push my jeans and boxers down. His touch was life fire, heating me from the outside in, leaving a burning trail wherever he touched. It was maddening, but I wanted more! I managed to toe off my shoes and socks, before he had to crouch to continue pushing my jeans and boxers down my legs, his lips softly dragging across my back as he went._

_His hands supported me as I stepped out of the clingy fabric, standing with my back to him, completely naked. I was shaking, I could feel it. I didn't know how to react. All I knew was I needed him to touch me, needed him to do_ something _. I felt every part of his clothed body as he slid his way up my back, bringing his hand down onto my ass one last time, roughly squeezing the flesh in his hand. I bit my lip, trying to stop the high whine... But nothing got passed Professor Hale._

 _"Well, well. Do you like that?" he teased, rubbing where he had squeezed, '_ accidentally _' gliding his thumb softly down the crack. "You never cease to amaze me,_ Stiles _."_

_As he purred my name, Professor Hale flipped me around, my back pressing against the cold board behind me as I tried to stay standing._

_Professor Hale, on the other hand, had a different idea._

_"On your knees." he growled, pupils blown wide as he ripped and threw his shirt and jumper across the room._

_Before I had a chance to move, he had pushed me to the ground with a firm hand on my shoulder. My hands landed on his thighs, keeping my balance._

_"It shouldn't be_ too _hard to figure out what to do." he chuckled, his hand drifting from my shoulder and up into my hair, fisting it gently._

Oh _, he wanted me to do_ that _..._

_Swallowing nervously, I shakily reached for the button of his pants, taking a few moments to try and pop it out of its hole. The zipper was far easier, taking it between my thumb and forefinger, taking it down bit by bit. Professor Hale's hand tightened in my hair slightly, pulling back, only to reach his other hand towards the zipper, yanking it down the rest of the way._

_"The longer you take, the rougher I'll be." he snarled._

_It sounded far more appealing than it should have..._

_Staring directly at his crotch, I didn't expect for his dick to be staring straight back at me. I felt myself harden just a little bit more, realising that my teacher had been going commando all day!_

_Hesitantly, I wrapped a hand around him, biting my lip for the third time as I glanced up at him. The man above me groaned as he looked down at me, the hand in my hair pushing me forward just a little as he did. Taking a deep breath, I leant forward that extra little bit, placing just the head of his dick into my mouth, wrapping my lips around the swollen flesh._

_Professor Hale's small moan was cut off with a choke, when I flicked my tongue against the slit, feeling his hand tighten all the more. When I didn't move again, too busy in looking up at his flushed face, he pushed me down with a growl, not letting up until I almost gagged from the tip touching the back of my throat._

_"Move." he rumbled. "Before I fuck your mouth."_

_I had no chance in suppressing the moan his words caused, clinging to his thighs just a little tighter at the thought._

_"You like the sound of that?" he panted, slightly. "Like the idea of me taking what I want from your mouth?"_

_He gave me no chance to reply, instead using the grip he had on my hair to keep me still, his other hand sliding into help. I could do nothing but relax my throat as he began to rock his hip, the warm, hard flesh slowly moving in and out of my mouth._

_My eyes closed as I moaned again, flicking my tongue out every now and then, listening to the sounds the man above me made, as he slowly sped up his thrusting. I sucked as hard as I could as he moved, tried to match it with the movements of his hips, but I just couldn't keep up!_

_I honestly couldn't tell you how long I sat there, on my knees, mouth being used like some dollar whore. All I knew was, by the time he pulled me off, my jaw was aching and I_ needed _to cum! Sure, there was also that little thing in the back of my head that said I wished he had shot his load right down my throat, but I needed him in me more._

_The hands in my hair dragged me up to my feet, my legs weak and my knees shaking. I practically fell against man in front of me, sucking in as much air as I could. I felt him chuckle as he sat down on the edge of the desk, making me bed ever so slightly as I leant against him._

_I didn't know what he was up to until I felt a finger pressed between my ass. I yelped slightly, almost pulling away._

_But he kissed me._

_He pressed his lips roughly against mine, forcing his tongue inside. Whimpering slightly, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck, somehow managing to bend forward just that little bit more._

_I felt the first finger, slick and wet, ease itself passed the tight ring of muscle. I had to force myself to relax, the sensation uncomfortable, not painful. The movements were slow, gently, this gorgeous man handling me like something fragile._

_It was a strange feeling, not used to having anything up...well, up_ there _. But it didn't feel_ bad _. I just wanted something_ more _._

 _I honestly don't remember a second or third finger making an appearance, all I remembered was this flash of pleasure as_ something _was rubbed. It made my legs shake more, made these sounds I would never be able to replicate on my own spill from my mouth. And, the entire time, I had his lips pressed to mine._

_The next thing I knew, there was nothing inside me and I had been flipped around to bend over the desk. I couldn't help but whine, wanting something, anything, back in me. Needing something more than just three fingers._

_I seemed to get my wish when I felt hands spreading my ass, the dull head of his dick pressing against my-_

* * *

I woke up panting, my sweatpants soaked with cum. I groaned as the situation dawned on me.

I had just had a full blown sex dream.

About Derek.

And I only had two hours before I had to be up, to help get the cars packed, before taking the long drive to LA.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I knew I couldn't just lay there for two hours, covered in cum! I mean, come on, it would be a _nightmare_ to clean up! So, sluggishly, I dragged myself out of bed, heading towards my bathroom.

As soon as I was in there, I removed my clothes, throwing them into the hamper, as I switched on the water. All I could think was at least I didn't have to whack one out, this time around. I could just jump in, wash myself as quickly as I could, before going back to sleep for a couple of hours before my alarm went off at eleven.

Yeah, I know, we weren't leaving until midnight - but it would take, at least, an hour to get everyone up, ready to go and the cars packed!

I moved like a zombie in the shower, haphazardly scrubbing and washing myself. I was surprised that I managed to get clean before I stepped out, rubbing myself dry with a towel as I stumbled back into my room, just tugging on a pair of boxers, before collapsing onto my bed, on top of the covers.

All I wanted was a couple of more hours sleep.

All I wanted was a _dreamless_ sleep.

I could have sex dreams about Derek another night, just not that night.

And certainly _not_ about us role-playing as teacher-student and fucking on Harris' desk!


	51. Pride

**Chapter 45 - Part 4**

**Stiles**

When eleven rolled around, people dragged themselves out of bed. There were a few moments of grogginess, everyone trying to figure out just why we were all up.

And then it hit us - Los Angeles!

Within minutes, people were up and showered, dressed and fed. All we had left to do was pack up the cars and head out.

Of course, none of us expected that, when Sam and Charlie turned up, they would have three large family vans... Sam drove one, some cases already packed inside, whilst Charlie drove another, the third attached to the back of it.

"You didn't think you were going to drive cramped cars for seven and a half hours, did you?" Sam grinned, jumping out when she cut the engine. "I even managed to book seven hotel rooms at the Four Seasons. The hotel isn't too far from Pride so, when we get there, you can grab a little more sleep and a shower."

She said it so casually, as if it wasn't that big a deal that she booked us rooms at the Four Seasons, which just so happened to be in Beverly Hills!

"It was the least I could do for the short notice." she shrugged, blushing slightly. "Now, who's driving the other two vans and who's going with who?"

Peter and Derek immediately volunteered for driving, leaving no room for arguments once they did. I don't think anyone was going to argue, liking the idea of maybe sleeping a little more on the drive.

Charlie, however, being the concerned mother hen she was, asked if they would both be alright, driving for so long without getting some extra sleep. The mood kind of dropped a little when the two older wolves said they were used to little sleep... No one needed to ask why, no one needed to ask how. We all knew why, we all knew how.

As quick as I could, I moved the topic of conversation onto who was going with who. We knew Sam and Charlie would go together, we knew the Betas would want to be with their Mates, we knew Harlequin would want to stay with me and, probably, Derek or Peter. We also knew that, two cars, would have more people than the other. With that in mind, everyone decided it might be better if Harlequin and I were in a car with _just_ Derek or Peter, the small boy probably feeling more comfortable if there was only three people in the car.

Peter, immediately, said we would go with Derek.

"He seems to thrive with you both." was Peter's explanation.

Derek didn't even question it, just hefting his suitcase into the back of the van, along with mine and Harlequin's. All he did say was that, if needed, we would take some other luggage, just so the others had enough room. Which is how we ended up with Peter's, Jackson's and Lydia's.

In the end, it was actually quite easy to sort out who was going in which car - Charlie, Isaac, Danny, Jackson and Lydia went with Sam; Erica, Boyd, Allison and Scott went with Peter; Harlequin and I went with Derek. Simple.

Then, after checking everyone had enough food and drink for the journey, after one more bathroom stop, we were on the road.

_LA, here we come..._

* * *

We stopped every two to three hours at a gas station, only pausing long enough to fill up the tank, stock up on food and drink and for people to visit the bathroom. At most, we stopped for ten to fifteen minutes at a time, if that.

I managed to stay awake the entire journey, sitting up front with Derek and just talking with him. We spoke more about what he was worried about, though he was a little more relaxed the longer he drove. We spoke about the Pack and he told me more about what happened after I left for Dallas. In turn, I told him things I could remember about living in Beacon Hills, the two of us just reminiscing, strengthening that bond we had started to get back.

Harlequin slept for the majority of the journey, clutching his elephant to his chest as he did... I couldn't help but turn around to check on him, making sure he was alright, making sure the elephant hadn't dropped... The entire time, Derek would just laugh a little, always comparing me to a protective mother.

"Why a mother?" I asked, turning back around to face the road. "Why is it always ' _mother_ '?"

"You're acting all maternal." Derek shrugged, snickering. "Sure, it's stereotyping, but Allison was the one that pointed it out."

"When?!"

"When we first brought him back to the house. You had gone upstairs to let him sleep."

To the day I died, I would deny that my arms folded and pouted like a three year old. Derek, on the other hand, would gladly laugh about it whenever it came to mind.

It was nice, hearing him laugh. He didn't do it enough. He smiled more, that was for sure, not glaring as much as he used to when I first moved in... Derek always looked a lot younger when he was happy, the worry and stress lifting off of him, the shadows that covered his face disappearing for a while. He looked better when he smiled. He was gorgeous anyway, but he looked better when he was happy.

"I can't help it, you know? It's like I _need_ to know he's alright. I can't explain it but..." I said, glancing at the sleeping kid. "You know when you meet someone and, instantly, there's that connection? You think, yeah, this person is going to be my best friend, or something like that? That's what it was like when he hugged me, when we found him."

Derek's eyes left the road for a split second, his eyes meeting mine for that moment. He looked thoughtful, a light frown on his face.

"I guess that means we, _you_ , were meant to find him." Derek shrugged. "This was supposed to happen. Don't get me wrong, I think the idea of ' _Fate_ ' is kind of stupid, but I don't know any other way to describe it."

Derek's hand reached out then, gently landing on the lower part of my thigh, just above my knee - just like he had done when they all took me shopping, back when I had first moved into the house. Only, this time, there was no panic at all, not like then. It felt natural, comfortable. It felt nice.

I guess it proved just how far I had come.

* * *

By the time we had gotten off the I-5 S, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, it was closing in on eight o'clock. With everyone awake, if slightly sluggish, we pulled out our cases, trudging into the hotel.

The lobby was _amazing_!

Chandeliers, fancy plants, perfectly placed tiles... It was nothing like I had ever seen before!

As I looked around, I paid no attention to Sam going to the front desk, collecting the keys to the rooms she had managed to get us, which, by the look of the place, did not come cheap! I had no idea she had got them - until she jumped on my back.

"This one's for you and mini-you." she laughed, forcing the key card into my hand. "Your room joins with Derek's and Peter's, so you're not too far away from them."

Rolling my eyes, I managed to shrug the exuberant blonde off of my back, watching as Harlequin giggled slightly, still trying to wake up.

"Pride starts about nine, but we don't have to go right away." Sam told us. "I'm thinking: go to bed for a couple of hours, get ready for the day, go to the Parade, look around there, have some lunch... We could leave about half ten?"

Everyone was perfectly fine, loving the idea of, at least, two and a half hours more sleep!

Our rooms were all on the third floor, all next to or opposite each others. Five had double beds - for the couples - two rooms had two double beds. If I thought the lobby was amazing, well, I had another thing coming!

I mean, the rooms were _huge_! And had great views!

Not that we had much time to look around.

Harlequin and I practically collapsed onto the beds as soon as we walked in, with me on the one closest to the door. Even though he had slept for the entire drive, the kid was still exhausted, not used to the long drive or the periodic wake up calls when we stopped at gas stations. I didn't blame him for being all tuckered out.

It was just nice that the beds were so comfy...

* * *

We got to Pride just before eleven. Instantly, I was hit with colour. It was amazing! Left, right and centre, everywhere I looked. Colour, shirtless people, people in drag! Hell, there was this one guy that was in this halter neck style dress that cut off mid thigh, wearing the highest red heels I had ever seen, his blonde hair falling in long ringlets down to his lower back - all natural, he insisted. He looked amazing! And, his legs? Oh my God, people would _die_ for his legs, they looked so good!

A lot of people were in drag. Drag wasn't really my thing, probably not something I would indulge in, but I was a fierce respect for people who did. And, let me tell you, they all looked _stunning_! Like, I'm not kidding you. You see all these pictures of people in drag, usually people who were taking the piss, and they looked _awful_. If only they saw it done right...

There were stands all around us - some selling flags, some selling gay literature; food; an array of LGBTQ+ merchandise; beer and liquor. Music blasted all around us, speakers dotted around the site, decorated with ribbons of every colour.

I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled so hard!

Spinning around, I grinned at everyone with me, taking in yet again how they were done up.

Charlie was wearing this rainbow sundress she made - yeah, _made_...the girl is handy with a wrench, as well as a sewing machine - a pair of angel wings, of course in the Pride flag colours, on her back.

Sam was in jeans, black biker boots, a white t-shirt with the words ' _Love is Love_ ' across her chest in a rainbow, with a similar pair of angel wings.

Danny wore what he wore to the last Pride he attended - a custom made, rainbow, Hawaiian Tribal costume. This consisted of a grass skirt, grass ankle and wrist cuffs and a lei around his neck, deciding to walk around bare footed.

The others were dressed in regular clothes, getting lost in the vibrant colours surrounding us - though, Harlequin did let his wings out...

Me? Well, Sam had all but forced me into what I was wearing... I was in my tightest pair of jeans, combat boots she had had ' _lying around_ ' that just so happened to look brand new and were in my size, I was shirtless, also with a pair of angel wings on my back, exactly like her and Charlie.

And, well, let's not forget the finishing touches!

All of us, and I mean _all_ of us, had been sprinkled with body glitter - thanks to Lydia - and attacked with body paint - thanks to Sam, Charlie and Danny.

All fourteen of us had a little Gay flag painted _somewhere_ on our faces or bodies - even Harlequin - but it hadn't stopped there.

Isaac had become a human canvas for Danny, every inch of visible skin painted with every colour Danny could get his hands on.

Peter had, reluctantly, allowed Sam to paint him, the words ' _I support_ ' decorating his forehead and cheeks.

I had ended up with my chest painted with the flag, glitter that matched each of the colours practically coating my entire body. I was even attacked by Charlie - _Charlie_ \- so I had the words ' _It's ok to be Gay_ ' painted on my back.

Harlequin had been all for the glitter - Fairies like shiny stuff, remember? He let the girls go _crazy_ on him, so now he just sparkled like those vampires in that teen movie.

But the best, the absolute icing on the cake? Derek.

Not only did Derek have the flag painted on his cheek. Not only was Derek and his clothes covered in glitter. But, with everyone's help, Sam had managed to do something I thought _no one_ , not even me, would be able to do.

She got Derek in rainbow make up.

His glare _did not_ work with his eye shadow - no one could agree on the colour, so all of them went on there, creating another flag - quick drying, liquid eyeliner outlining them and ' _making them_ pop _'_. That was the most Sam did, not wanting to risk her life any more than that! Derek had tried to wash it off instantly but, as soon as I stepped in his way, he froze... He hadn't tried to take it off since, just settling for glaring.

"This is _amazing_!" I laughed, raising my voice a little to be heard over the music.

I was really at my first Pride!

* * *

Protesters.

We should have seen it coming, it's not like you can avoid them, unfortunately. And, of course, Sam being Sam, just had to go over to them, dragging me with her.

She walked straight up to the guy leading the protest, smiling at him with her arm linked with mind.

"What the hell is _your kind_ doing over here?" he sneered. "Children, keep back! You don't want to get infected!"

Flinching slightly, I waited for Sam to explode, wondering if she wouldn't be able to keep her cool this time as the guy kept hurling insults at us. I watched as Charlie started to inch closer, frowning slightly, her hand twitching to reach out for Sam.

"Sir, I have four the light. I am willing to turn to the light of the Lord." she told him, her hand over her chest, dramatically.

"O-Oh, it's so good you've turned to the Lord for help! What made you change your mind?" he questioned.

"When I finally realised I don't need an orgasm to be happy, _thank you_ very much!"

A grin split across her face, all of us snickering with her as she bounced over to Charlie, bulling the tall redhead into a deep kiss. The guy just yelled profanities with the rest of his crew, shouting about ' _sins_ ' and how we were all going to hell. Sam just turned to Charlie, saying that hell would be fabulous, how they'd get to bang all live long day, because everyone there is gay.

I just stood there, laughing, forgetting I was still close to the protesters. Well, I did, until someone spoke to me.

"Are you gay because you don't have a strong male figure in your life?" the very stern looking woman asked, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, ma'am. I'm gay because I _want_ a strong male figure _in my ass_!" I grinned, winking as she let out this outraged gasp.

That just riled them all up even more. All of them were so _pissed_!

Well, all of them, apart from this kid who couldn't be any older than, maybe, seventeen. I was barely paying attention to Sam's fake dying and illness, saying how she was allergic to bullshit, when someone shouted out she was sick.

I could hear her laughing, most likely about to leave now she caused trouble, when she spotted the kid too.

* * *

**Sam**

When I realised Stiles was distracted, I tried to find what he was staring at. Never would I have thought I'd see this seventeen year old kid, grinning and trying to smother a laugh, the sign that had been forced into his hands pointing to the ground, as he eyed up Derek, Peter and Stiles like they were candy!

Now, this sent my gaydar going. What I didn't understand, however, was why he was with them if he was like us. So, obviously enough, I went over to him.

"You alright, kid?" I asked.

He startled slightly, jumping, his eyes drawing away from Stiles' chest as he turned to face me. He just nodded. Frowning slightly, I just nodded back, heading off with the others, glancing back towards the kid until he was out of my sight.

Now, I thought that was the last we would see of him, so we all just went to grab some lunch, stopping at this burger van.

As soon as we got our food, I had no idea I would see the same kid running up to me.

"Hey, c-can I talk to you?" he stuttered, a small blush bursting onto his face, glancing slightly at my best friend before he focused back to me.

I didn't need to be a werewolf or anything to know everyone was just as surprised as I was. I didn't have to be one of them to know that some started to get a little protective. Well, all but Stiles. I could tell he _knew_.

Grabbing Stiles' arm, not that I needed to, I told the kid to walk with us, only taking him a short distance away where I knew the others would still be able to hear the three of us.

"What's your name, kid?" Stiles asked, smiling slightly, trying to calm the nervous boy.

"J-Josh." he stuttered, the blush darkening a little.

"Well, hey there, Josh." I grinned. "I'm Sam, this is Stiles. So, you gay? Bi? Pan?"

Stiles and I watched as his eyes went wide.

"Dude, I saw you staring up my friends like they were pieces of meat." I shrugged, nudging Stiles.

"I'm uh... I'm gay." he squeaked, biting his lip as the tension is his shoulders dropped.

"First time you said that out loud?"

The kid just nodded.

"I remember that feeling." Stiles chuckled. "What is it? Mom? Dad?"

Josh sighed, staring down at the floor, ashamed. Glancing at Stiles, we both got the kid to sit down in a nearby chair, the two of us crouching down on either side of him.

"My dad." he whispered. "He uh... he made me do this every year. And I'm so done! I so tired. I just want to be me and I want him to accept me. But... He told me and my brother he won't ' _house a queer_ ' and, that if he found out either of us were, he'd rather us dead."

We watched as this kid, only a year younger than some of the Pack members, started to choke up, his words getting faster as his throat started to close up, trying to keep himself from crying.

"Want my advice?" I asked, softly, waiting for him to nod."

"That's why I tried to find you." he whimpered.

Placing a hand on his arm, Stiles doing the same, I took a deep breath.

"Ok... If you would have found me a few years ago, I would've gotten you into a life you would have never wanted. I would've said sell drugs, get money and get your own place. Be homeless, because that's where I was in my life." I told him. "My mom and me... Look, she did some terrible things to me, so did my dad. Some 'cause I was gay, others 'cause they don't like me. My advice to you? Leave. Stay in school. Your, what, seventeen? I say, go to school, get a job and leave. You can't be there. He may kill you, he may hurt you, I don't know. But I can't have that, can't risk it. I could call the cops, but it won't help - I know, I've stay with a friend; you have to change your life and shape it to what you want. Do you have someone you can stay with?"

Josh nodded vigorously, his head swinging back and forth like a bobble head.

"I have a friend who I... _really_ like. But I don't think he sees me like that." he admitted, the blush coming back. "He's my best friend, he's do anything to help me."

"Hey, don't be like that. You seem like an amazing kid, I'm sure he likes you." Stiles grinned, nudging the kid a little.

It was only moments later that Josh sighed, his smile dropping, saying how the others were expecting him.

Of course, I couldn't let that happen, saying he was staying with us for a bit, telling him Stiles and I would introduce him to everyone and have a great time. And, yes, I warned him that none of them were single - or, at least, wouldn't be for long if Stiles and Derek pulled their heads out of their asses - so he shouldn't try to flirt, or he'd be killed immediately. His response?

"What about the cute dirty blonde with the goatee?" he asked, nodding towards Peter.

_Ew!_

"Dude, he's thirty six, too old for you!" I gagged. "He's like my dad, stop!"

Stiles, the ass he was, just laughed.

"No way! I thought he was twenty five or twenty six! Holy crap!" Josh giggled. "What about you?"

"I'm so gay, you have no chance." I winked. "Nah, see the hot redhead over there? That's my fiancée."

I still couldn't get over calling her that!

* * *

**Stiles**

Sam ended up bringing the kid over, introducing him to everyone. No one made a fuss, no one had a meltdown. They just accepted the new addition to our group for the day, dragging him along.

With Josh relaxing a little, away from the protesters, with people he could just be himself around, we saw a whole new side of him. He was kind of confident in himself, but not overly dickish about it. Hell, he even let Sam decorate him in body paint and glitter!

It was just before the parade when he spotted the friend he had told Sam and I about - his best friend, the one he liked. Watching him jog the short distance to his friend, Sam and I saw this whole new confidence installed in him - probably just adrenaline.

 _"Kevin!"_ Josh yelled, throwing himself at the other boy. _"Kev, you're gay, right?"_

' _Kevin_ ' went bright red, smiling slightly.

 _"I-I'm bi."_ he giggled. _"But I tend to go more towards guys."_

 _"That's great!"_ Josh beamed.

_"Look, Josh, I really like you! I've been trying to tell you three years, but I really do! I... I know you're not like me, but I just needed t-"_

Never did I think Josh would stop the ramblings with his mouth.

Sam and I looked to each other, laughing as she forced me into a high five, both of us watching as Josh dragged Kevin away, waving back to us.

"Wow, he moves fast." Jackson snickered.

When it was time to leave, Sam and I still hadn't seen Josh or Kevin. We were kind of worried, wondering if something happened, so we stayed behind a little, telling the others to head to the cars without us, that we'd meet them in a bit.

But we never found him.

Sam took it harder than I did, dragging her feet as we made our way to the cars. Of course, that's when Josh popped up! He was dragging Kevin along with them, both of them looking a little more than dishevelled, both of them flushed and not from the heat.

Josh just ran up, jumping onto Sam, chanting a thank you over and over. It took a moment, but Sam hugged him back, holding him tightly as she smiled at our new friend's new boyfriend.

"Hey, give me your phone." she told Josh as he pulled back.

As soon as it was in her hand, she typed something into both phones, only handing Josh's back when she was done, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Now you've got my number. I want to know what happens, ok?!" she grinned.

"Hell yeah!" he grinned. "Bye, Sam! Bye everyone!"

He ran off again, Kevin still in tow.

"Aw, young love." Jackson mused.

* * *

Even with the day we had, I was still awake early hours of Wednesday morning. I wondered if it was just the excitement of the day, my mind going through every detail, that was keeping me awake. Or, maybe, it was because I wasn't at home, in my bed, but in a fancy five star hotel instead.

I didn't know what it was, but I just couldn't get to sleep.

I wondered if Derek was having as much trouble sleeping as I was, if any of the Betas, or maybe Sam. Harlequin sure wasn't having any trouble - well, as far as I could tell, anyway. I would assume he was fast asleep, I mean, the kid had been running around all day, almost flying - literally - through the entire parade! He had even managed to find this little stall, selling clothes for, I assume, kids toys.

Peter had ended up buying the kid a cloth rainbow jacket for the elephant.

Chuckling as quietly as I could, I heard a small creaking from the other bed, a thump on the floor quickly following.

 _So he_ isn't _asleep..._

I sifted over to one side of the bed, flicking on the lamp beside the bed as Harlequin crawled in. He shuffled under the covers, curling up on the edge instead of sliding closer.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispered, staring down at the mattress."

"You can tell me anything, Kiddo." I frowned, placing a hand on his upper arm.

Tentatively, Harlequin nodded, pulling his elephant in closer to him.

"You know about Fairies, right?" he said. "Some identify as male, others as female, some as neither, no matter what the gender of their body is?"

"Yeah, I think I remember reading that." I replied.

"W-Well, there's no in between. It's one or the other, nothing else. It's another reason why they don't accept me as one of them."

I just pulled the kid a little closer to me, not wanting to say anything until he had explained. Sometimes, people just needed someone to _listen_ not talk.

"Humans have a term for it - Gender Fluid. I don't identify as just one like the others, I'm all three." Harlequin sniffled, one little tear running down his cheek. "They said I'm a freak... Am I a freak?"

He wasn't crying like he had when we first found him.

He wasn't blubbering.

He was crying like I had, the day we went out for lunch with Charlie and Sam. Only, I hadn't been upset - he was.

I pulled him in as close as I could, hugging him tightly to my chest, his tears soaking the front of my shirt. One of his hands closed into a fist around my shirt, his small frame shaking hard.

I couldn't think of what to do apart from hug him. I was surprised that he seemed scared to tell me, as if I was going to treat him badly now I knew. I could understand, of course I could! I had been terrified when I came out to my dad - look what happened to me! I didn't blame him for feeling as he had.

All I could think of was to hug him, offering as much comfort as I possibly could, trying to show him that it was all fine.

It took a long while for him to calm down. The sun was slowly starting to rise, birds chirping outside our window. He lay there, sniffling, his head still buried into my chest.

We had spoken a little. I wanted get a few facts, wanting to learn from him so I could make him comfortable. I think we made a lot of headway with it all.

I had asked him about pronouns, how he would like to be referred to. He had told me that he wanted to pronouns to change, depending on which gender he identified on which day. When I asked about the days he felt like neither, he said he would still answer to male pronouns, he didn't mind on those days.

I had asked him about his name. He had admitted that, yes, he didn't exactly like his name on the days he had identified as female. He didn't like to be called that on those days. I had been quick to nickname him Harley. It was a unisex name, something we could call him no matter what gender he identified as on any given say. I didn't want him to hate his name or feel pressured into changing it.

He completely relaxed after we finished talking, the tears drying up on his face.

I let him stay in my bed for the rest of the night - well, morning, but that wasn't that point! He needed to know that he was accepted, I was happy to show him that.

"I think you and I should try get some sleep." I whispered.

"Ok..." he yawned. "Can you sing, please?"

Laughing slightly, I hugged him a little closer.

"'Course I can, Sweetheart." I said, belatedly realising the term of endearment I had tagged on.

It didn't matter all that much after I felt him grinning, the small amount of tension left in him leaking away.

Relaxing myself, I quietly started to sing _Hey Jude_ by _The Beatles_ , the kid falling asleep halfway during the song.

* * *

Harley and I didn't get up until midday. I was up first, finding a text from Derek saying he thought he'd let us sleep, explaining that he had overheard the conversation I had had with the kid. He also said he wouldn't say anything to the others, leaving it for Harley to tell them or asking me to.

I set a quick text back, thanking him and saying we'd meet them in a bit - apparently they were downstairs by the pool, waiting for Harley and I before having lunch.

It didn't take long for Harley and I to get ready, meeting the others in the lobby in a little over ten minutes. I had sure to double check with Harley, before we had left the room, what he identified as today - I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by misgendering the kid. He had giggled slightly, telling me ' _it's a boy day_ '.

"Finally! Now we can eat." Charlie grinned when she saw us. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock." I winked, hooking my arm around Harley's neck.

We walked to a cafe close by, thinking it would nice to have a look around instead of staying cooped up inside the hotel. Not that we did much looking, everyone just wanting to get food.

It wasn't that long a walk, only ten minutes, if that.

The cafe wasn't empty, nor was it crowded. It had, what I would say was, a decent amount of people inside. I think the guy at the till almost had a heart attack when he saw all of us. Peter and Derek refused to let Sam pay for this. Their argument was that she had already paid for rooms for all of us, brought cars for all of us to us - they didn't want to make her do everything.

It took a while, but the blonde agreed in the end.

"Harley, come see what you want, Sweetheart." I called to the kid that was staring at a picture near the front of the cafe.

As soon as he heard his name, his head had swivelled around, grinning as soon as he heard the gender neutral term of endearment, running over as soon as I had finished speaking. He practically jumped over to me, leaning back against my legs as he looked at the over counter menu, one hand holding onto my arms as they wrapped around his shoulders.

That was when I heard the snort.

"Did you just call him what I think you called him?" Jackson snickered.

I should have expected it.

"Why don't you go talk to Derek?" I whispered. "Maybe he knows if there's something you'll like."

Harley, bless his heart, just nodded, running over to the Alpha wolf, only to be lifted up and placed on Derek's shoulders. The entire time, I was just getting teased and mocked.

But, hey, screw them - Harley liked it!

"Yes, I did." I shrugged. "Shove it up your ass, if you have a problem with it."

Throughout the day, I was still getting shit - well, not shit, probably not the best word - just for that simple word. I mean, honestly, what was so bad about calling the kid ' _Sweetheart_ '? He liked it, he had told me he liked it, he told me that it made him feel more comfortable with himself. What was so bad about it?

In the end, when we were all hanging out by the pool, even the kid had enough.

"Can you stop, please?" Harley sighed, slumping down in his seat.

I don't think I had ever seen a group, a group like ours no less, go so quiet so quickly. I think I actually heard teeth clack together! But I didn't blame him for getting fed up with it.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" I asked him, moving my chair a little closer to him.

"You, please." he whispered.

So I did, ruffling his hair slightly.

I explained everything Harley had told me early that morning, told them how these nicknames had come around.

They were surprised, no doubt about it, but they didn't act badly - I knew they wouldn't. They felt shit about the teasing, that much was obvious...

"So, when you saw the skirt the other day-" Derek started.

"I really did think it was pretty..." Harley blushed.

"Well, it looks like we need to add to your wardrobe." Lydia winked.

"Looks like we know what we're doing tomorrow!" Sam grinned

* * *

Our time in Los Angeles was just what we needed. It was fun, it was relaxing, we celebrated Jackson's birthday!

It was just a shame we only spent a week there, arriving back home just after five in the evening on Tuesday, June 17th. We could have stayed longer, Sam even said she wanted us all to stay longer, but Charlie had to go to a convention for work. Honestly, I think Sam wanted us all to stay because she was worried about Charlie being away for a little over a week...

Sure enough, the a few hours after Charlie left on Wednesday, June 18th, around two that afternoon, Sam came staggering up to the house, completely and utterly drunk.

She was clinging to this bottle of Vodka, chugging it down. I could see empty bottles littering her car - yeah, the idiot _drove_ to the house - another full one in her other hand. Peter, as the father figure he had become to Sam, tried to take both bottles away from her...

She screamed bloody murder, saying that it was her but it didn't help, she could still hear _her_. _She_ was telling Sam that she had to do it ' _for the good of the family_ ', saying that she couldn't stop, that she wanted us to leave her alone.

I tried to get closer to her, especially when she knocked the bottle back again. Sam just kept backing away, whispering about how everyone was going to hurt her in the end, that we were going to hurt her. She was begging us not to hurt her...

Sam was so scared, trying to keep her eyes on everyone, her head jerking... I could see the moment it got too much for her, could see the moment that my best friend couldn't stand it anymore. I could do nothing as she downed the rest of the bottle, dropping the empty and full one to the ground, rocking back and forth as she clutched her head.

I kicked the full bottle away before she could notice it, Peter running forward and catching her as she passed out.

In the house, Peter placed Charlie onto the couch, just so we could keep an eye on her, just in case. We covered her with a spare blanket, placing a rather large bucket by her head.

"We need to call Charlie." I sighed, leaning against the side of my armchair. "And get her stuff. There's no way she's being left alone."

"Girls, could you get some on Sam's belongings?" Peter asked, handing Erica the spare key he had to Sam and Charlie's place, not taking his eyes off of Sam.

"I can't believe she's done this. She's been dry for six months."

Sure, it didn't sound like long... But, for Sam, it was the longest she had been alcohol free for in a _long_ time. Well, that's what she told me. I suppose, Charlie being gone hit her harder this time.

"I'm gonna call Charlie." I muttered, pulling out my cell. "Back in a bit."

* * *

Sam didn't wake up until five that evening.

We had all been sitting in the kitchen, talking, Harley up in his room getting changed into his pyjamas - thank God, for small miracles! Sam didn't really seem to realise she wasn't home, walking almost like a zombie to the fridge. As soon as she opened it, I saw the change.

She grabbed Allison in a choke hold, before I could say anything

Instantly, everyone was on their feet.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" she demanded, still not fully realising where she was.

"Sammy?" I whispered, slowly raising my hands in surrender. "Let Allison go."

It was like a switch had been flicked.

Sam's arms dropped from Allison, stumbling back slightly. Her eyes seemed to focus, looking around as she _really_ took in who she was with, where she was.

"What happened?" she asked, quietly.

"Well, my dear, you drunk yourself stupid." Peter sighed, sitting back down on his chair heavily.

Sam flinched at the memory.

She started to say something, her mouth opening - maybe to apologies, maybe to explain. We would never know. Why? Because that was when she saw her stuff in the living room.

"Why are my things here?" Sam inquired.

"You're staying with us." Derek said, voice completely blank. "Charlie wants you to stay here, we want you to stay here. Simple."

Sam drew herself up, glaring back at Derek. The two just stared at each other, facing off, as if seeing who would crumble first.

Honestly, didn't she know she wouldn't win?

I wanted to say something, wanted to say that we were worried about her; that we just wanted to make sure she would be alright. But the words never came to my mouth. I could never handle a drunk person. I could handle being drunk, that was easy to do until the next day, but I couldn't handle anyone else being drunk. I had my Dad to ' _thank_ ' for that.

It was annoying. Sam was my best friend and I couldn't even speak to her. Sure, she didn't seem to be drunk at that moment in time, the sleep seeing to have sobered her up slightly, but her behaviour seemed to be so unpredictable.

I didn't want to get on the wrong side of that...

"You know I could just go home." Sam glared.

"I'll come and get you." Derek growled.

"I'll leave at night."

"The door is locked."

"I can pick the lock, Dummy! Done it before, do it again."

"I'll just tell Charlie if you do."

I had never seen such a vicious grin on Derek's face before. He had quickly figured out what to say to make it known she would have to stay. Sam slumped in defeat, as if resigned to her fate.

None of us expected her to bolt for the front door, running as fast as she could.

 _"Shit, how can a human be so fast?!"_ Derek muttered, chasing after her.

Now, obviously she didn't get far.

First of all, Derek's a werewolf and she's a human. She would _never_ be able to out run him!

Second of all, though she wouldn't have been able to out run him, she would have been able to get a little further away if she didn't get distracted. See, medication and alcohol do not mix well.

We all followed Derek through the house, some watching in amusement as Sam was hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I was the only one - apart from Peter - who seemed worried, watching as Sam dangled there, beating on Derek's back.

"Behave or I'll tell Charlie!" Derek hissed.

She went completely limp, muttering to herself.

"Hey, Derek?" Sam said, waiting for him to grunt before continuing. "You have a _nice_ ass!"

I couldn't help but laugh as she poked said asset, making a mental note to give her some more meds.

She started talking about random shit, going on about how everyone in the Pack was hot as fuck. Telling us that, if it were a different time and place, that we could bet our asses we would have all been hit on - even Peter, if she didn't think of him as something else! She even went as far to say how he looked _very_ good for his age.

Derek was just getting more and more confused. So, taking pity on the poor man as he stood frozen just inside the living room - still trying to get over the fact Sam had poked his ass - I riffled through her bags, grabbing out her meds.

"Oh, thanks, dude!" Sam grinned, lifting her head up as much as she could.

"No problem, Sammy." I chuckled, placing them down onto the coffee table.

She watched me, curiously for a moment. I was about to ask her what was wrong... Until she grabbed my wrist and forced my hand on to Derek's ass, making my fingers curve so I was repeatedly _squeezing_ Derek's ass!

I couldn't remember a time I had been so red.

"DO YOU FEEL HOW FIRM AND SOMWHOW SQUISHY THIS IS?!" Sam yelled.

I didn't complain when Derek dumped her onto the couch.

 _This is going to be a_ LONG _week!_

* * *

**Friday, June 20th 2014 - Day 2 of Sam**

Sam did _a lot_ of weird shit.

She would hand from trees and read. She would sleep in her car or not sleep at all. She would meditate on the table... That type of shit. It was funny, kind of endearing, but it was still rather quirky. But we never tried to stop her. Hell, Harley even joined in sometimes!

She even started giving nickname to Peter, just to annoy him. Throughout the day, we would hear: Pete, Petey, Tweety Peter. Those were the constant ones. But Peter didn't complain, just cocked his eyebrow at her. He didn't even tell Sam to stop when she said she would, if it annoyed him, telling her it was better that Peter Creeper.

He should have seen it coming when she said she'd ' _add it to my list_ '.

So, yeah, we were used to her doing weird shit.

But, Friday morning, we never expected to find her painting, a lot of paint covering her.

I know, it wasn't weird, but we had _never_ seen her paint. Not really, anyway. We would see her draw in her sketchbook - which, I figured out, she had two! Only one of them would she use in the morning.

On this particular Friday morning, we found said mysterious morning sketchbook. She had never let any of us look inside it, not even me! So, of course, we were nosy.

I tell you now, we didn't expect to see what we did.

I suppose you could say it was like a diary, of sorts, but with pictures of what I assumed were dreams. Well, nightmares, to be fair. They looked awful - a girl tied to a bed, a man on top of her with a distorted face, something I thought may be a memory...; a horrible black raven tearing out a girl's eyes; a thin sickly looking girl, her eyes cave in, sitting on basement steps, begging to be let up again...against, I wondered if it was a memory; a huge house, burning to the ground, hands reaching out of windows, doors, everywhere...

We closed the book, placing it back where we found it, all of us dispersing before Sam walked into the kitchen, covered in paint and giggling.

It was later on that morning that Sam was painting again, outside, with music blasting from her car, some canvases leaning up against the vehicle turned away from prying eyes.

We had all walked out to see what she was doing - we were nosy, so freaking what?

"No!" she yelled. "You won't like them, don't look!"

Even after begging and puppy eyes, she was still saying no!

That was when Derek picked her up, moving her out of the way, as Erica went over to over of the backward canvases, none of us listening to the blonde huntresses protests.

Erica turned the first one over and it was...Erica and Boyd.

The way she had done it was a style I had always wanted to try, but never knew how to do it! Boyd was compose of the dark night sky, with all the gleaming stars, whilst Erica was so pale she illuminated him, like a moon. The moon to his sky.

Everyone's was different, all of them holding some sort of meaning, all of them in couples. Like, the one of Derek and me! Both of us were dressed in leather, Derek smoking in his ' _bad boy_ ' attire, whilst I was leaning in and laughing, the pair of us looking as if we were about it kiss...

Everyone was there.

Apart from Peter.

He was trying not to look hurt, I could tell. He just, kind of, shrugged it off. But he was sad, that much was obvious. As soon as Isaac where Peter was, Sam stiffened, blushing and coughing awkwardly as she walked over and reached _into_ the car.

Her blush darkened as she showed us the picture of herself sitting on his lap, laughing, as Peter smiled as he read to Sam. It had that feel of father and daughter, especially since the Sam in the picture was far younger than the one standing in front of us.

She didn't noticed Peter tearing up.

"You _have_ to teach me how to do some of this stuff!" I grinned.

* * *

**Sunday, June 22nd 2014 - Day 4 of Sam**

Sam, just like me, was known to not having the best sleep a person could. Her third day with us, neither of us could sleep, both of us plagued with different thoughts that happened in our past. Neither of us spoke about it, neither of us asked about it. We just made some hot chocolate and sat on the couch.

By the time everyone had woken up and were coming downstairs on the fourth day, still in their pyjamas, Sam was dozing off, her head in my lap as she listened to my heartbeat. Both of us had dark circles under our eyes, both of us were yawning like mad, trying to stay awake... It _really_ hadn't been a good night...

As we looked at everyone, we saw how no one had bothered to tame their bed hair, it was kind of cute how ' _Little Miss Perfect_ ' Lydia had let her hair be five kinds of crazy! I was about to say good morning to them, smiling as Harley leant against Derek's leg, still half asleep, when Sam slipped off of the couch and slipped on her shoes - still in pyjamas, hair still a mess.

"You guys hungry?" she yawned.

Which, come on, stupid question! Obviously we said yes, so I got up to go make breakfast, only to be held back by Sam.

"Get your shoes on. You guys are about to experience the _best_ eggs and bacon of your lives!" Sam announced. "Don't even have to get out of your PJs!"

Hesitantly, we let her, everyone piling into cars - Peter going in Sam's just in case.

We all had this group call going, one passenger from each car manning the phone. We all tried to get some information out of the blonde huntress, but she refused to tell us where we were going, saying something about if we knew where we were going then we wouldn't have gone.

So we followed her, everyone intrigued.

It took thirty minutes - we were still in Beacon Hills, but I had never been to this particular part. As soon as we were out of the cars, everyone went ape shit - thankfully, I had covered Harley's ears.

We were standing outside of this little shabby building, looking like it may fall apart. Three hard core motorbikes were parked out front and, even from where I was standing, I could smell the stale cigarettes and beer.

It was a bar that was, _literally_ , called Bar.

As soon as the smell hit me, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop the oncoming panic attack. Just remembering the burning, the sound of it sizzling against my flesh. Remembering the smell of burning skin, the awful smell of smoke as it clogged up my lungs.

I could barely hear Derek yelling at Sam, screaming as he asked what the hell was wrong with her. Berating her for bringing us to that place, bringing _Harley_ to that place.

None of it was sinking in as it got harder to breathe.

I didn't tell them why it had happened, once I had calmed down. None of them pushed for an answer.

Sam did, however, take it upon herself to just walk into the bar, all of us rushing after her. As soon as we stepped in, we were hit by this blanket of warmth, seeing Sam completely relax.

Of course, unfortunately, there was a drunkard still sitting at the bar. He was _totally_ wasted, telling Sam that they ' _don't need your kind of service here_ '. Derek managed to cover Harley's ears faster than me. This guy just kept on rambling, his slurring words making no sense at all... That is, until, he said he's get the manager. Sam just smiled, telling him to go ahead and do it.

That was when this big ass dude, this guy that was buffer than Derek, even taller with a shit ton of tattoos, came out from the back, telling the dude at the counter to get lost.

"But I'm a Goddamn regular! You're gonna choose a _skank_ over me, Red?!" the guy yelled.

"Damn right I am!" _Red_ snarled, his voice gruff. "Get lost."

Thankfully, the guy did as he was told, stumbling out of the bar. It was empty then, apart from all of us and this Red.

As soon as the door swung shut Red was grinning madly, vaulting the counter to grab Sam in a bear hug, spinning her around.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy, how we've missed you!" he laughed. "Jensen, Jared! Sam's back! Sammy's back! When did you get back? Why did you come here?"

"It's been too long, Red." Sam shrugged.

Before we could even open our mouths, the door Red had barged through opened again, two guys a lot younger that Red rushing through. They did exactly the same thing as Red, grabbing Sam in a hug, asking what she was doing back.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've had a busy night." Red said, pouring a shot, before realising the rest of us were standing just behind Sam. "They bothering you? Did they follow you, do I need to kick 'em out?"

"No, no! These are my friends!" Sam yelled. "I brought them here to get some of your cooking!"

That was when Red passed her the shot. Everyone was tense, ready to jump... To our immense pleasure, she turned it down, asking for a shot of orange juice instead. All three of them looked confused, asking what the hell was going on, trying to get a handle on the situation as he downed the shot himself.

So Sam explained. She had quit the ' _business_ ' and gotten clean and dry. Red just laughed, telling us that any friends of Sam were friends of his and ' _his boys_ '.

"You have friends?" Jared frowned - seriously, this guy could be one of the pups!

Sam just punched his shoulder, asking Red if we could order or what.

Once we _did_ have our food, Red and the boys sat with us, talking about anything and everything. They asked what Sam had been up to, how she met us, just everything. The entire time, Red seemed to shift closer to Sam unintentionally - Peter didn't take too kindly, though, growling at the guy. Whilst Red looked offended, Sam just laughed, explaining how ' _dad, apparently, doesn't like another man trying to steal his place_ '. Red just got confused, saying he thought we weren't ' _customers_ '. We couldn't help but snicker as she explained she didn't mean ' _dad_ ' in _that_ way!

I could see that Red was about to question some more, when this country song came on, Sam instantly being dragged away by Jared and Jensen, a cowboy hat thrown on her head as they pulled her around in a line dance. The boys just claimed how it was their song, how could they _not_ dance. Red just took the opportunity to talk to us.

"Don't hurt her..." he said. "She says you aren't customers and I believe her. But, if you hurt her, I will personally kick your asses, understood?"

"You say that, yet you know nothing about us. You don't know our stories." I glared. "Don't assume that we've all had it better than her."

Red just looked at me, staring hard for a few moments, before leaning back in his chair.

"You're right." he nodded. "Thank you."

He disappeared then for a few moments, bringing out more food, telling us all it was one the house when Sam and the boys rejoined us. Of course, she _insisted_ she pay him back, after everything he had done for her in the past.

So we ate, everyone content with just eating and talking. That was, until _Step off_ by _Kacey Musgraves_ came on the sound system. Red got up, grabbed a microphone and threw in to Sam, telling her to go ahead. Sam got up, singing and dancing, just having a good time. We couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Song after song, Sam would dance to, grabbing all of us and making us dance as soon as she had finished singing. Even Red, Jensen and Jared!

It was far more fun than I thought it would be...

* * *

**Tuesday, June 24th 2014 - Day 6 of Sam**

Tuesday night, we had a thunderstorm.

I had slowly started to get better with them - I didn't freak out as much, but it was still a work in progress. Because of this, everyone would keep their doors open, just in case. Not that Sam knew this... We had gotten so used to her being awake all the time that we didn't think about it.

At the first strike of lightning, the first clap of thunder, everyone apart from Harley had jolted awake. As soon as I flicked on a light, knowing I would get any more sleep, the power cut. It was dark, it was storming... _Great._

That's when we heard noises from downstairs.

The Betas waited until Peter, Derek and I got to their floor, after checking that Harley was still asleep, before we all made our way down. We walked into the living room, only to find Sam huddled into the corner, jumpy, clutching her gun as she mumbled to herself.

I still wasn't sure what _exactly_ happened. I was tired, my mind hadn't exactly cleared... But I remembered pieces.

I remembered the mumbling. Sam saying that she would be a good girl. Saying: ' _don't hurt the people upstairs, please!_ ' Begging someone to stop. She kept chanting out names, going through them all, stuttering and crying the louder and brighter the room would get.

She didn't realise we were there.

She kept talking about gunfire, about keeping the people upstairs safe from the back people; the bad people wanted them dead. She kept going on about having to keep the people upstairs safe,

She screamed when there was another clap of thunder, yelling how she was ' _so fucking sorry_.'

We thought she would snap out of it, you know? Maybe the lightning would let her see us and she's snap out of it? Nope. It just made things worse.

The muttering and mumbling went on for a long while, none of us knowing what it to - no matter what we did or said, it just made it worse! She was calling Charlie's name over and over, saying how Charlie was supposed to protect her. She even called out for Derek. Saying how Derek would help, Derek was an Alpha, he could help. She kept saying our names then, attaching something to our names - Erica's strong and would protect her; Boyd's calm and collected, but would fight for his Pack; Isaac's kind eyes, his sparkling personality. She attached something to each one of us, even Harley and Peter.

Peter was dad.

The man in question was far more than distressed, just twitching to go over to her, yet not wanting to cause any more panic for Sam.

It was a smart move on his part, considering a huge clap of thunder came rumbling from outside. Sam shrieked, struggling slightly, as she fired her gun, the bullet shooting past my head, just grazing my ear. Immediately, I jumped in the space between Derek's armchair and the wall.

Much like Sam, I couldn't stop the images, the memories, flashing in my head. I just had enough presence of mind to tell them to focus on her, not me, trying to calm my racing heart. Even calling for Sam to put the gun away, begging her, asking her to let us help, that what she was seeing wasn't actually happening. Not that it worked.

All I could do, after that, was cover my ears as a couple more shots were fired, everything else drowning out. It wasn't the right time for me to be panicking.

The next thing I knew, however many minutes later, Peter was next to Sam, singing _You are my Sunshine_ , a song he apparently used to sing to his girls.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sam wasn't in the house. There was a brief moment of panic, until I heard her voice outside, speaking to Charlie. She was apologising for something, her voice a little muffled.

I only noticed why when she walked into the living room, bags of doughnuts being carried in her mouth, takeout trays of drinks balancing in her hands, her phone squished between her shoulder and ear.

There was a _huge_ sigh of relief heaved when we saw her standing there.

It took a while for us to convince her to tell us what happened the night before. She had even disappeared upstairs for three hours, before she finally caved in and talked to us. Harley, the clever little thing he was, took that as his cue to go to his room whilst we all spoke, only stopping to hug Sam tightly before heading up.

"Do you really want to know?" she whispered, glaring slightly.

"We do." I told her, gently. "So we know how to stop it from happening again.

Her shoulders had slumped, pacing slightly as she bit down on her thumb nail.

It took a few minutes for her to explain.

She first asked if we remembered the run in we had had with her mother. Once we all nodded, she took us back to when she was a kid. Sam told us how, when she was younger, her mother was vile - a lot more than we had seen. The woman had hurt Sam, locked her in the basement for days, sometimes weeks; Sam would beg for food or water. She told us she missed the sunlight, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when the money Sam's sperm donor - not dad, sperm donor - left her had run out, Sam's mom had no way of getting the drugs she needed. However, the mother found a solution - Sam.

Already I could tell where it was going. Sam could tell I knew.

Sam explained how, when she was eleven, her mom introduced Sam to her friend Jonah. The guy stuck a needle in Sam's arm - she didn't know what it was, she just knew it made her feel good, like she could fly. The drug made it hard to move, until she just couldn't function. That was when Sam was tied to the a bed - Jonah got Sam's ' _services_ ', her mom got drugs.

I was about ready to throw up, to kill this woman.

Sam told us how there were others, a _lot_ of others. She told us that, last night, when she had seen us, we weren't ourselves. We were those people, those people who had done something so disgusting to a child. She said how they would drag her down to the basement, told her if she was a good girl that it would all stop - it was always a lie.

She was crying again, at this point. Understandably, of course! I mean, who wouldn't cry when recounting some of the worst moments of your life?!

She told us how it was the lightning that set it all off. The sound had morphed into a belt buckle - apparently her mom and my dad had something in common with that... And, just like my dad, Sam's mom would never hit her face, although, for different reasons.

She told us that, when she heard the thunder, it had morphed into gunfire. It took her back to a bad case she worked. There had been a group of hunters, they put mountain ash around a building and locked the family in the basement. Everyone had to same idea when Derek and Peter shared a look. That was when Sam stopped pacing, her eyes going dark, dead. She told us they had set the house on fire, all of them werewolves or something - they had healed, only to have their fleshed stripped off again and again, until the fire had killed them. She told us how she and her partner tried to help, tried everything they could. Neither of them could do anything, even with her partner being the Alpha werewolf he was.

"They were all dead when we got inside - I still remember their screams. I guess it was just another Kate follower, or something. I mean, they came back to admire their work!" Sam spat. "They saw us getting out, so they opened fire on us - I had to call for back up. Long story short, my partner died. He shot down the head honcho, I went off... Shot them down, sliced them to bits The leader of their little group - I killed him, shot him in the head after he told me there was more. I spent about a year tracking down every last hunter, pulling the trigger on every single one of them."

She told Derek and Peter that she only had one regret - not making that man suffer. That she didn't make him pay for the pain and misery he inflicted; that she didn't burn him from the inside out, to make him feel what they had felt.

She stopped talking when I hugged her, all of her rage leaking out of her as she just broke down and cried. She cried as she told us she couldn't let that happen to us, that she needed for us to be ok and that she was sorry for shooting the wall, just muttering how she was just sorry about it all.

For the rest of that day, we Puppy Piled. Sam laying between Isaac and I, Harley laying on top of me, watching all the movies she never watched as a kid, something I was thankful enough to get for a few years. She tried to tell us it was ok if we wanted to leave her alone... She just got a light tap around the head, all of us saying she was an idiot if she thought we were abandoning her.

* * *

**Thursday, June 26th 2014 - Day 8 (Last) of Sam**

Thursday was the last day. Charlie was coming home late that evening, so we only had to wait a few hours until Sam would be back to her normal Sammy-self. On this day, we had to go grocery shopping - it was inevitable.

Sam had practically speeded through the store, dragging us around, completely on edge. I kind of expected it, considering Charlie wasn't there, yet she was so close t being home. She was agitated, I would have been too.

She only slowed down when it came to choosing candy for movie night.

She took a long time choosing, blinking owlishly at everything in front of her. I could guess why she was doing it - the others didn't seem to understand. Hell, even _Harley_ understood, but I suppose the kid _was_ having the same problem.

"Will you hurry up?" Jackson grumbled, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Peter.

"What's in this? Is it good?" she frowned, pointing to a bag.

"Haven't you ever had a snickers?"

Sam sighed, not turning to face us as her head dropped.

"For my eleventh birthday, I had a friend who found out I had never had chocolate, so she bought me a bar of Hershey's. It was _amazing_! But, my mom found out, forced me to through it up." she admitted, still a uncomfortable with the sharing. "She said we didn't except charity... I've been to afraid to try anything since then, so I don't know what a lot of candy is. Charlie's been trying to get me to try it since we've been together, but I've been too scared."

"What's chocolate?" Harley asked, frowning at everything in front of him.

I kid you not, I added so much shit to the cart I was surprised it didn't topple over. I put in a few bags of every candy, picked up mixes for cakes and brownies, grabbed things to make pies... I grabbed _everything_.

"You're both trying _everything_ I've that's been put in this cart." I told them, leaving no room for argument. "You will help with baking, you will taste every little thing."

The bill was over $600.

Sam tried to pay for it, but Derek refused. He didn't care if Sam was loaded, she was not paying for what she should have had as a kid.

This was when we met Ashley.

Ashley was the girl at the cash register, someone who, apparently, knew Sam. At the speed they were talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I could tell was that they were friends of some kind.

As soon as we had paid, Ashley took her break, walking with us to the cars, helping us get everything packed in as she continued to talk to Sam. We gave them their space to talk, of course, after everything was put in the trunks... That didn't mean we weren't listening in.

We overheard Ashley telling Charlie she hadn't been doing too well. She was in debt, her bills couldn't be paid, she was going to lose the house unless she came up with $10,000 by the end of the week.

I guessed before it happened that Sam would take out her wallet, writing this young girl a check for ten grand, telling her to take it. Telling her to get her life together, to take care of her young baby, telling Ashley she believed in her.

Ashley said she couldn't take it, trying to push the check away and back into Sam's hands, but Sam was having none of it. She told Ashley to think of it as compensation for not letting her starve - for the bread and peanut better that helped her to eat, to survive.

Ashley had Sam in the biggest hug, thanking her for everything before someone called her back inside.

We didn't discuss it when Ashley left.

We didn't discuss it when we got back to the house.

We just let it be.

We just relaxed, waiting for Charlie to get home.


	52. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE JUST STARTED UNIVERSITY!

**Chapter 46**

**Stiles**

It had already been agreed that, once Charlie came home, she and Sam would take a week, maybe a little more, to themselves. Given how Sam had fallen off the wagon a little, I didn't blame either of them. To be honest, I think _we_ all needed a bit of a break too! I mean, we had gone from the hype of Pride to spending a rather hectic week with Sam - it took a lot out of you!

Don't get me wrong, I loved Sam! Sam had, quite literally, become my sister over few months I had known her. She was my best friend, a friend I had found all on my own, so of course I loved the big ball of crazy. But even I had my limits. Besides, I think she was going to enjoy some time away from us too - especially since she would be with Charlie.

So, yeah, we were all going to take about a week to regroup.

That first day, we just had a lazy day. No one wanted to do anything or go anywhere. That was why it was the perfect opportunity for me to slip out of the house. I left a note! I didn't just up and leave. No, I wouldn't do that to them. I left a note, telling them I had just gone out to run a few... _personal_ errands.

It was a secret. A surprise.

I had to drive a while - I needed to go somewhere no one knew me, somewhere I would actually be allowed in. So I went back to Redding, to the mall Derek had taken Harley and I. See, I had seen it there. A dark little shop, tucked away. You wouldn't see it unless you were _really_ looking.

I had already called, making sure they would be able to fit me in. I booked myself in on the phone there and then, not wanting to run the risk of losing my chance to do this. I had been waiting for so long, knowing for a long time that I wanted this done... I didn't want to run the risk of being turned away.

The moment I walked into the shop, I found two people leaning on the counter.

One was a guy. Latino, early thirties, the full tattoo sleeves shown off by the loose tank top he wore. Tattoos poked out from the arms holes of the tank top, but the sleeves were the only ones visible to me. A light dusting of dark facial hair covered his face, the hair on his head dyed a fiery red, the sides shaved with the rest gelled into a Mohawk. The entire shell of his left ear was pierced, an array of small hooped earrings trailing down it. Now, normally, I didn't like that kind of thing. But it suited him.

The other was a woman, somewhere between her late twenties to mid thirties, it was too hard to tell. Her skin was a beautiful mahogany, hair dyed this brilliant blue. The right side of her head was shaved, fairly close to her scalp, whilst the hair on the left side was braided. It wasn't just one entire braid, they were all in little braids, gathered and tied loosely around her neck. From what I could see, tattoos covered her entire body - from her neck all the way to her ankles. Her nose was pierced, a simple stud, along with a bar through her eyebrow, a lobe and upper lobe piercing and even an industrial piercing.

If you saw them on the streets, you would probably judge them. You probably wouldn't have the best idea of them. Just like you wouldn't me. But the way they were talking to each other, they way they were smiling, the easy and open body language they had both adopted... Well, it was a little difficult to see them as bad people.

"You must be Stiles." the woman grinned when she saw me, her voice coated with a slight New Orleans accent. "I'm Serena, this here's Diego."

"You know what you'd like, amigo?" Diego asked, leaning further over the counter.

Nodding, I pulled out my sketchbook from my bag. As I walked towards the counter, I flipped the book open to the right page, placing it down to show them both fourteen designs.

"You came prepared. I like that." Serena chuckled. "Know where you want them?"

"Course." I nodded. "Think we can get them all done today?"

"We can try."

* * *

You probably guessed I was at a tattoo parlour. Hell, you may have already guessed what I was getting done! It was strange, being back in one. Especially since it was actually _legal_ for me to be there, this time.

I had Serena doing my tattoos, Diego staying near the counter, just in case. To be honest, I think I preferred that. I much rather had a woman be touching me to get them done. It hadn't taken her long to see where I wanted them, it didn't take her long to stencil out the ones going on my back. All I had to do was sit there and wait.

"You gotta lotta scars, Hon." she said as she worked. "That why you gotta lotta tattoos?"

I just gave a single sharp nod. I wasn't going to divulge my life story to this woman. I mean, why would I do that?

"I'm the same. Couple years ago, got told I'd breast cancer." Serena explained. "Had both removed. They said I could have surgery done, have fake ones put in... I didn't want that, so I just covered the scars with tattoos. Got my Diego to do 'em. Use this padding to make it look like I still go 'em, though. Makes life a little easier, ya know?"

"I understand." I whispered. "How long have the two of you been together?"

Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Serena paused for a moment. She glanced back to Diego for a second, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her face. You know when you can just look at someone and _know_? Know that they're in love? That was what it was like with Serena towards Diego.

It was in her eyes.

She got this look in her eyes, a look I couldn't quite describe. But, that look... I had seen that look before. It was the look my Mom had whenever she had looked at my Dad and vice versa.

It was the look Sam had whenever she looked at Charlie.

It was the look of someone that was completely, head over heels, in love.

It was a nice thought, thinking that someone could be so in love that you could tell just by looking at them. Could tell just be looking into their eyes. I couldn't even begin to describe just how much I wanted that, just how much I wanted to have that person in my life. I mean, technically, I did - I'm pretty sure I looked at Derek the same way... I guess, what I was trying to say was, I wished he looked at me the same way.

But what were the chances of that happening?

"Fifteen years, married twelve - I had just turned eighteen, he was twenty." she told me. "He's my soul mate; my one and only."

"That's really nice." I sighed, smiling gently.

"It is... How long have you been with yours?"

It was a good thing she had removed the gun.

I had startled so much that I almost fell off the seat, spinning as much as I could to stare at her, wide eyed.

"Well, you're getting his name here, right?" Serena chuckled, pointing to the place she meant. "Aren't you together?"

Blushing slightly, I hugged the chair a little tighter as I turned back around.

"We're just friends..." I mumbled.

"Ah, I see how it is." she sighed. "Don't give up just yet, you never know what life has in store."

* * *

In the end, I had managed to get every tattoo done. Sure, it took a _long_ time, but it was worth it!

Now, you're probably wondering how I paid for it? Well, the answer is simple - Deaton. See, I had been helping him out at the clinic every now and then, always when Scott _wasn't_ there. I would be there with him for a couple of hours and, despite my objections, he would pay me for it. It wasn't a real job, I wasn't an employee. It was just a friend helping a friend. Deaton, however, refused to let me help if he didn't get to pay me - apparently, he felt bad if he didn't, like he was taking advantage. Of course, that was ridiculous, but there was no use fighting with the man - he was a stubborn egg!

I had saved and saved for _months_... I only _just_ had enough to pay for the tattoos.

It had been slightly uncomfortable driving back home. Even though I healed quickly, my back would still be sore for a while! And my chest... But I managed it.

Well, I managed it after having an hour long phone call with the Pack, having all of them yelling at me, demanding to know where I was. Honestly, I loved the bones of all of them, but they did worry a tad too much sometimes - not that I blamed them.

The moment I had walked through the door of the house, I was slammed into by many bodies. I was just thankful that I had healed up on the journey home, not having to worry about hurting myself or damaging the tattoos.

"Guys, it's fine. It's not like I abandoned you!" I laughed. "I left a note. If I was going to leave forever than I wouldn't have left a note!"

Considering they just clung tighter, I didn't think it helped much.

"Where did you even go?!" Erica demanded. "You were gone for hours!"

"I can't tell you. At least, not yet." I grinned. "Tomorrow I can; it'll be ready tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Boyd asked.

Wriggling out of everyone's grip, I walked over to Harley, the kid clinging onto Derek's shirt as he stood by the Alpha's side. His head tilting slightly, the boy lifted his hand, tapping the side of it with his forefinger with a questioning look.

"Not this time, Sweetheart." I told him, lifting him up. "It's a surprise for you too."

"What is it?" he whispered, leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! I promise, all of you will find out tomorrow!"

None of them liked that.

They tried begging. They tried demanding. They tried bugging me. They tried everything they could think of to try and get it out of me.

Not that it would work.

Just like Deaton, I could be a stubborn egg. Once my mind was made up, very little could convince me otherwise.

"So, what's for dinner?" I laughed.

* * *

Almost the moment everyone had come into the kitchen the next morning, I was bombarded with questions.

I only _just_ managed to get them all to eat breakfast.

Very little seemed to be able to stop them - not food, not coffee, nothing.

They all but dragged me into the living room after they had all finished eating.

I had managed to get them all to sit down. All of them clumped together, some sitting on top of each other. I couldn't remember a time when I had seen them so impatient... Then again, considering how long I was out the day before, I suppose I should have expected it.

Before I did anything, I made sure to explain it to them. I made sure to explain why I had done it.

I told them that I had wanted to do it for a while.

I told them about my helping Deaton and saving the money.

I had told them that, for me, it was a big decision.

I told them I had done it because they all meant so much to me.

I made sure they understood.

Only when I thought it had sunk in, when I thought they understood, the was when I pulled off my shirt. I dropped it just to my side, letting them see the bandages that covered my front, some peeking out from behind my back.

The first bandage I took off was on my left hip. It was my mom's name - Claudia - red wolf and purple fox prints surrounding it, just like the one of my name.

The next eleven were all on my back. On each bandage was a name - a name of someone in the Pack, save for Sam and Charlie. I got Peter to uncover the ones with Sam and Charlie's names on. Under the bandage with Sam written on it, I had a tattoo of the blonde's name, the black ink standing in front of a cherry blossom tree, a silver sword leaning against it. Under the one with Charlie was the redhead's name, a grey wrench covered in grease underlining it.

After those two, I got the person whose name was written on the bandage to take it off. Allison was first, a white and lilac bow and arrow shooting through her name. Scott's was next to hers, black and white washed hands clasped just under his name.

Lydia came third, revealing her name with a tiger lily; Jackson just after her, a blue and green globe taking place of the 'o' in his name.

Erica stepped up after, a yellow rose hidden behind her name; Boyd next, a white chef's hat sitting on top of the 'B'.

Isaac was seventh, a navy blue scarf wrapped around the 'c' in his name; Danny coming up next, a light blue and white surfboard leaning up against the side of his name.

Peter was the last on my back, right at the top of my spine. His name was written in black, just like the others, but it was set in front of an electric blue butterfly. I could feel him trace if lightly, not pressing too hard, as if he didn't want to startle me with the touch. I gave him a moment, just allowing him to take it in just like the others, allowing it to sink in.

The last two tattoos were on my front.

The moment Peter sat down, I walked towards Harley and where he sat on the arm of Derek's arm chair. I knelt in front of the kid, taking his hand and guiding it towards the edge of the bandage. Hesitantly, he started to pull it off, slowly revealing his name on the right side of my chest. Well, by name, I meant ' _Harley_ '. His name was bracketed by rainbow fairy wings, one of either side.

Derek was last, his name on the left side of my chest, just over my heart - I pretended it was just a coincidence... Like everyone else's, his name was in black, but he had red wolf prints surrounding his name. Similar to mine.

I chose symbols that I thought represented the person.

Sam and Allison with their respective weapons, as well as Charlie with a wrench, they were obvious. Scott with the clasped hands because he was always trying to help, always trying to find a more peaceful way of doing things.

Lydia's tiger lily meant wealth and pride, whilst Jackson's globe was because of his - secret - love of the world and different cultures.

Erica's yellow rose was for friendship, Boyd's hat because of his love for cooking.

Isaac's scarf because he _always_ had that thing with him, Danny's surfboard because his love for Hawaii and surfing.

Peter's butterfly was to represent his transformation into something good, the electric blue to signify the journey it took to get him there.

Harley's wings were for obvious reasons, the colouring the closest I could get to the _actual_ colours of his wings.

Derek's wolf prints... He was the Alpha. An _amazing_ Alpha.

"I wanted to do something. I wanted to show you all just how much I cared." I admitted. "This was the only way I could think of to show it."

I should have expected to be tackled with hugs...

* * *

Sunday and Monday weren't really that notable. We just sat around, doing nothing on both days. The most I did was send Sam and Charlie the pictures of my newest tattoos, going over a few more details of their wedding with them.

That was about it.

It was kind of nice, if I was being honest. I mean, we didn't have to worry about anything, we could actually just sit back and relax. We could just do nothing, not having to research some Big Bad, or deal with teachers. I could actually enjoy summer vacation, instead of spending it in a basement or locked inside an apartment...

Tuesday morning, we had gotten back into our usual routine - I was up well before everyone else, making breakfast. As per our routine, they all turned up the moment I was close to finishing.

"Hey, before you leave the stairs, can one of you go wake Harley up?" I asked.

The most I heard was quite murmurs, before there were footsteps heading back up the stairs.

I suppose I should have done it differently. Maybe I should have waited until the food was done, gone upstairs myself. It's always after the situation that you came up with a better solution...

I didn't hear a door opening.

I didn't hear much of anything.

What I did hear? Harley charging down the stairs, screaming.

Harley sped into the kitchen, sprinting towards me. I had only just managed to turn the oven off by the time he jumped at me. I caught the kid easily, just like I always did, wrapping my arms around him tightly - Jackson came running in behind him, looking rather shocked at the outcome of him waking the kid up.

"What did you do, scare him?!" I demanded.

"I wouldn't say scare..." Jackson protested.

"Jackson!"

"Ok, maybe a little!"

I wanted to do something. Wanted to explain that that was _not what you did_! But what could I do that wouldn't scare Harley? I mean, he wasn't too great with sudden loud noises, he didn't like yelling... What could I do?

Thankfully, Derek took care of it for me, hitting Jackson around the back of the head - gently, but he would still feel it.

"Idiot." he muttered. "Did you forget he's practically seven?"

At least Derek understood.

* * *

It took longer than I would have liked for Harley to relax around Jackson again. Strangely, however, the Beta did seem genuinely sorry... It carried in his scent and I think Harley could read it from him.

I think that helped.

But, still, he took a little while to relax around Jackson again.

We were all in the living room by the time that had happened. Everyone was in their respective places, just lounging about and talking, the TV on in the background to fill those moments of silence. It was nice, just relaxing back and not trying to think of anything to do. It was still weird to me - not having to be so high strung. I was no longer, constantly, looking over my shoulder, thinking that anyone and everyone was out to get me, or that my Dad or Zane had found me. Sure, the latter actually _had_ found me, but that wasn't the point I was trying to make.

The point was: things we good. Things were _really_ good.

Leaning my head against the back of the armchair, I just grinned to myself, closing my eyes as I just listened to everyone around me. The quiet chatter of the people that had come to play such a big role in my life.

When I had first come back to Beacon Hills, I had no one. I was living in my car, I had barely anything to my name... Then, not even a month after I had shown up, the world as I knew it had been turned upside down. They gave me a bed - no strings attached. They gave me food - no strings attached. They gave me a roof over my head - no strings attached. They gave me friendship - no strings attached.

They gave me somewhere to belong and they expected nothing in return. They had just wanted to help. And, because of them, I was still alive - physically, as well as emotionally and mentally. If I hadn't crossed paths with them... Who knew what could have happened. I could have been dead, for all I knew. Hell, Zane could have found me quicker than he had - he would have taken me back to Dallas, he would have raped me, he may have killed me.

Could you imagine? Could you imagine if they had never started stalking me at the university? Could you imagine if they had never found me at Deaton's place, or living in my car? Could you imagine if I had never helped Danny, after Chase had tagged his car? Could you imagine if they had never asked me to take a room? Could you imagine if _none_ of that had happened?

None of this would have happened - I probably would have been dead long before Zane found me! Maybe not physically dead, but definitely dead enough inside to actually let him take me back to Dallas. Dead enough that I wouldn't care what happened to me. I may not have attempted to stop him if he tried to force himself onto me. I would have been that done with everything that I would let him do whatever to me.

It made me feel sick, knowing that I would have gotten to that point.

But it was fine! None of that happened. None of that would ever happen. I didn't have to worry about any of that because, _finally_ , I had people who cared about me again. I actually had people that wanted to be there for me, who wanted to help me. I was safe. Something I hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

A small shifting brought me out of my head, moments before a finger tapped my shoulder. Opening my eyes, lifting my head up, I looked towards Harley, the kid frowning slightly. He was wearing the panda again, not wanting to wear anything gendered. He didn't feel like a boy nor a girl, so he thought wearing the kigarumi sounded good. He still allowed us to use the male pronouns with him, though.

"What's a holiday?" he asked, head tilting slightly.

The conversation around us died slowly, everyone turning to listen in.

"Uh, a holiday is a period of time that's spent relaxing, having fun. Some people go to a different country." I explained. "Why'd you ask, Sweetheart?"

"Derek was thinking about it." he shrugged.

Safe to say, we didn't expect that response.

We all just turned to the Alpha as he flushed slightly, running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. He wouldn't look at any of us, not even Peter, refusing to speak when someone questioned him.

He wouldn't tell us why he was thinking of a holiday.

He would tell us where he was thinking of.

He wouldn't talk at all.

So we turned to Harley.

"Derek's thinking of Paphos." Harley told us. "Where's Paphos?"

"It's in Cyprus, my dear child." Peter replied. "A lovely place indeed; I didn't think you remembered it, Derek."

Derek just shrugged, the flush on his face darkening slightly.

"I've never been on holiday before..." I mused.

"Me neither." Harley nodded, grinning slightly as he looked into my thoughts.

"Don't think Sam has either."

Peter tried to smother his chuckles, the moment he realised what Harley and I were doing. The elder wolf tried to give me a disapproving look for, in a way, corrupting the innocent child, but the fact he was laughing kind of ruined the affect, you know?

"But we went to LA..." Isaac frowned.

"Technically, not a holiday." I told him. "Not really. It was more of a surprise trip."

Glancing at Derek, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his head had picked up a little. I guess he thought he was being subtle and, to everyone else, I suppose he was. But I could tell, I could see.

To be honest, I think he was secretly please at the way it was going.

"Well, then I think we must start planning." Peter laughed, standing to walk out of the room, clapping Derek on the shoulder as he passed.

The zombie-wolf didn't go very far, only into the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying his Apple Mac laptop, loading it up as he walked. I don't think anyone really knew what to say, just curious as to where this was going.

I think we were all hoping it was going in the direction that we thought.

"I'm sure a friend of mine still works at one of the hotels; he could give us a good deal." Peter mused. "Stiles, why don't you see when Sam and Charlie are free next? I'm sure they would love to join us."

* * *

It was some time after dinner that we all thought it would be nice to have a movie night. But not just any movie night - a _musical_ movie night. Musicals were kind of my guilty pleasure. I _loved_ musicals. I remembered, when I was a kid, watching _The Sound of Music_ with my Mom and Dad, singing along to every song that played. To be honest, I think that love grew from watching Disney films...

Some of the Pack, obviously, revolted against the decision. However, when they were outnumbered by the girls, me, Harley - since he had never seen one - and even _Peter_ , well, they had no damn choice now, did they?

Surprisingly, we had a rather large choice of what to watch. However, considering how late it was, as well as how long some of them ran on for, we narrowed it down to three musicals. As soon as we had decided, the Puppy Pile was created. I even brought Wolfy downstairs for the first time in a _long_ time.

The first DVD put into the player - _The Sound of Music_ , funnily enough.

I had watched it so many times, I could practically quote the entire thing. I could play a lot of the songs as well. I had learnt to play them for my Mom. When she got sick, I played them for her a lot, singing our favourite songs for her. It became our _thing_ , I suppose you could say...

It was rather shocked to find out how some of the Pack members had _never heard of The Sound of Music_! I hadn't even thought that was possible! I mean, it was made back in the sixties - not like it was new! I had practically _forced_ them all to allow that to be one of our choices. Some, of course, found it boring - it was easy to tell, but they were respectful and kept any comment to themselves. Others liked it, not as much as I did, but they liked the storyline and songs.

The moment _Edelweiss_ started to play, I couldn't help but sing along. Out of all the songs in the musical, that had been mine and my Mom's favourite. It was such a beautiful song, one that held so much meaning. It was the first song I had learnt from that musical, playing it over and over until I got it right - until my fingers were close to bleeding. I had wanted to get it perfect so I could perform it for my Mom... I could still remember the look on her face when I started to play it for her.

I sang quietly, resting my chin lightly on top of Harley's head, rocking side to side slightly. I could feel my throat start to burn a little, the memories the song brought up harder to think about than I would have thought. As I held the kid closer to me, I felt a small hand grasp mine, squeezing a little as the song went on.

The second DVD was put in almost three hours later - of course we took a little break, almost everyone jumping up to go to the bathroom or get a refill or something. _Les Misérables_ was the next choice - the 2012 version with Hugh Jackman. Allison had _insisted_ upon watching it - not that I complained! I mean, when it first came out, I illegally downloaded it, watching it on my laptop, in the library, after school one day. I had only managed to watch it once, but I had listened to the soundtrack on repeat whenever I could!

This one had only a slightly better reaction from the Pack, though they were confused about it for a long while. We had to pause it every now and then, Allison and I having to explain to them what was going on.

Allison and I sang _a lot_ of the songs, even turning large group numbers into duets. We even sang _A Little Fall of Rain_. Well, I say sang... We were both trying not to cry! So, we _kind of_ sang it, though I hardly think we hit many of the right notes. I had always found it to be such an emotional song, especially since, really, it was the first time Marius truly _saw_ Eponine. The rest of the time, he was just obsessing over Cosette! It really was a hard hitting scene, but I couldn't have thought of a better way to do it - other than Eponine _not dying_! Then again, I could say that about _a lot_ of the characters...

Was it bad to be so emotionally involved with fictional people?

Again, after close to three hours, we put in the last DVD - the 2005 movie of _RENT_. Funnily enough, _Derek_ had been the one to push this - again, not that I was complaining. Even Peter was rather enthusiastic about watching it. We didn't question why - we all knew it would go back to their family, we all knew it would bring up a happy memory that would end up making them sad. So we said nothing, just added it to our selection.

I hadn't seen _RENT_ until the year before I had left Dallas. Just like _Les Misérables_ , I had downloaded it illegally and watched it at the library, listening to the soundtrack repeatedly whenever I had a chance. I had fallen in love with the movie before I had watched it - I had come across the soundtrack first, listening because I was rather curious... I sent me down the path of obsession.

Just like the other two musicals, I sang along, Derek and Peter even joining in!

Now, a _great_ thing about watching _RENT_? Harley got to watch something with a guy dressing as a girl. One of the character's was a Drag Queen and, evidentially, they just so happened to be my _favourite_ character! His eyes got so wide and he was practically jumping where he sat on me, grinning from ear to ear. He kept pointing at the screen, happily declaring ' _they're like me, they're like me!_ '.

No one seemed to realise _just_ how much of a difference character's like that made to a kid's life.

The moment we had been introduced to Angel - the Drag Queen - and Harley had seen that this character would dress as a girl too, _RENT_ quickly became his favourite movie - not that we had finished it at that point! Not that I minded.

Of course, the first time we met Angel in her Drag Queen attire, we heard the song _Today 4 U_. The first time I had listened to the soundtrack, I had become _obsessed_ with the song. It was just so upbeat and... _funky_! Besides, Angel's character was sassy as fuck! Harley just loved Angel even more as the song went on, trying to dance along to the beat as he stayed seated.

It had us all laughing, even him.

It wasn't long after that song that we heard another with Angel in it. Only, this time, it was with her _lover_ , as they put it - Collins. Well, his name was Tom Collins, but everyone in the movie called him Collins. The song _I'll Cover You_ was, I think, one of the best musical love songs. I mean, it showcased _real_ love, true love. And it wasn't the stereotypical guy-girl love song, which made me love it more.

I sang along with it, not even realising what I was doing at first, taking on Angel's part of the duet. And then Derek joined in, taking on Collins' part. As surprised as I was, I kept singing, staring at Derek as he started to flush for the second time that day. Everyone around us, as we sang, snickered a little, especially when they heard the lyrics we were singing, but it didn't bother me. Not that it really registered in my mind... No, I was too busy staring at Derek, grinning as I heard him sing again.

It was a rather amazing experience.

The movie ended after two and a quarter hours. Well, it took us a little longer to finish because of one little incident... Somehow, it had completely slipped my mind that Angel didn't make it to the end of the movie... Harley had been heartbroken, but refused to let the movie be turned off. It was hard, seeing this kid cry but, come on, you couldn't blame him! This was the first character he could identify with, ever, and the character died! He was bound to be upset!

It was gone one in the morning when we finally turned the TV off, everyone trudging upstairs to their rooms and falling asleep quickly - though we wanted to stay downstairs, we didn't think it would be a good idea, what with all the popcorn around us. I gently gathered Harley into my arms, carrying him up the stairs with Derek and Peter close behind me.

* * *

It was, around, five thirty in the morning, approximately four hours after I had gotten into bed. I couldn't tell what had woke me up, but something had. I tossed and turned for close to an hour, trying desperately to go back to sleep, but nothing I did seemed to help.

So I got up, heading for my door.

I didn't know why I did it, I couldn't tell you why I did it, I just turned as soon as I walked out of my room, heading straight for Derek's.

As quietly as I could, I crept in, closing the door silently behind me. As far as I could tell, Derek was sound asleep.

Now, I know it could have, potentially, been a bad idea. I mean, sneaking into an Alpha's room, during the night, was never a good idea... But I doubted Derek would hurt me. He would notice my scent, my heartbeat. He would be able to tell it was me, before he could tell it was me. He wouldn't hurt me, because he would _know_.

Carefully, I walked over to the edge of Derek's bed, slowly lifting the cover and slipping under, getting as close as I could to Derek without disturbing or touching him. I just laid there for a moment, looking at his face. It still surprised me, how young he looked when he was resting. It was hard to forget that he was still only twenty five, though only a few months from turning twenty six. He was so young, but everything that had happened to him had aged him. The hard set of his jaw, the shadows in his eyes... It had aged him.

It was as I watched him that Derek's eyes blinked open, tiredly. He muffled a yawn, frowning slightly, before seeing me not too far from him. If it had scared him, he hadn't let it show. All he did was smile sleepily, his arm stretching languidly to rest around me. The Alpha wolf tugged gently until the gap between us was closed, my head resting lightly against his chest, falling back to sleep as soon as he had nuzzled his face into my hair.

Sighing, contently, I let myself relax against Derek, just taking in his scent and letting it wash over me. Derek's scent never failed to calm me. I reached up a hand to curl into the fabric of his pyjama shirt, yawning myself as I felt my own eyes grow heavier and heavier.

Before I fell asleep, I swore I felt something soft and plush press against my forehead.

* * *

Wednesday, July 2nd was a rather easy day, yet again.

I had woken up surrounded by Derek, my entire being completely calm. It was still so strange to me, being able to be so close to another person and not freak out... I had missed it - had missed the _nice_ physical contact. I had forgotten that there could be anything good about physical contact. But you would. You would forget. Even just one year could do a lot to a person, never mind five.

We pretty much just stayed at the house - not necessarily _inside_ it, but near it. For the most part, that morning, everyone just did their own thing. Some were still sleeping, taking the quiet time to just relax - as summer vacation should be spent! Others decided to head into preserve to just wander around. Only a few of us were actually awake inside the house.

I spent the time upstairs, in my room, door open in case anyone needed me. I sat on the floor, my back resting against the base of my bed, guitar sat snugly in my lap as I strummed lazy chords. I couldn't remember the last time I strummed chords just for the sake of strumming chords... It had been a long time coming, that's for sure!

Of course, it never just stayed lazy chords for long. I always had to start playing a song, sometimes belting it out, other times singing it in my head, or even just singing under my breathe.

This time, I ended up doing the latter, with the song _Long Hot Summer_ by _Keith Urban_.

I knew singing it quietly wouldn't make any difference - anyone in the house would be able to hear me, considering my door was wide open. But I didn't care. I had gone from never wanting anyone hearing me sing, to not giving a flying doughnut and singing whenever I wanted. It was strangely freeing.

As I was singing, I heard two heartbeats, caught wind of these two scents, standing right outside my door. They didn't say anything, they didn't make any move to get my attention. They just waited, listening to me as I sang. I already knew who it was at my door - living with these people for so long, I would hope I did! I would be able to pick their heartbeats out of a crowd, I would be able to find them in seconds if I had to. To be honest, I think I could pick them out better than I could my own father...

The moment I finished the song, waiting for a few seconds for the last chord to stop ringing out, I looked up as I set my guitar to the side. Harley was leaning back against Peter's legs, the toy elephant held tight in his arms.

"What's up, Buttercups?" I grinned, hauling myself up off of the floor, stretching out my muscles.

Harley, I noticed, just stared at my guitar, whilst his fingers moved as if he was playing the piano. Glancing to Peter, I found him smiling, gently running a hand over the kid's head - it was nice to see the _dad_ side of him...

"We have someone who would like to learn to play." Peter chuckled. "I thought, perhaps, we could work together on that?"

And, honestly, who was I to say no?

* * *

Peter and I spent time, all the way until lunch, teach Harley chords on both guitar and piano. He had picked up the basics, his transitions between different chords getting quicker the more the learnt. With the way the lessons went, I think he preferred piano to guitar. The three of us decided that we wouldn't do any more that day, however, not wanting to overload the kid.

It was after lunch that the guys had the idea. Boyd, Danny, Isaac, Jackson and Scott all went outside, carrying these sticks. Now, obviously, I was curious... So I followed them. I watched as they stuck coloured tap to four trees - two to the left of the house, two to the right of the house. I watched as they all started to warm up - for what, I had no idea. So I had to ask.

"What are you guys doing?" I frowned, sitting down on one of the steps.

"We're gonna play lacrosse!" Scott beamed.

"Lacrosse? Isn't that a girls sport? Haven't you ever seen _Wild Child_...or _St. Trinians_?"

As soon as those words had left my mouth, I had five guys just staring at me, mouths wide open. They looked like fishes. I'm not even kidding!

"Dude, we were on our high school team!" Jackson spluttered.

"Oh..." I muttered.

_Oops..._

"Yeah, Jax and I were co-captains!" Scott squeaked. "Guys can play too, you know!"

"Ok, I'm sorry! Calm down, McSporty." I chuckled.

"McSporty?"

In a way, I suppose I kind of expected the confused, ' _what the hell_ ', look Scott gave me. I mean, not many people would make the connection. I, for one, found it funny and I was _extremely_ proud of myself for just coming out with it!

"What, I can't give you a McNickname?" I asked, faux-hurt. "You wound me."

"A Mc-what?" Scott inquired again, this time sounding a little distressed.

It took a lot to keep myself from laughing.

Of course, that was the moment the rest of the house turned up, the girls taking their perches on the swinging bench, Harley sitting one step higher than me, whilst Derek and Peter leant against the railings.

"You've been watching too many _NCIS_ reruns." Derek sighed, smiling at me.

"Blasphemy! There is no such thing!" I yelled.

Of course, they still had no idea what I meant.

See, I had only recently gotten into the crime show and it had become a thing I watched with the two eldest members of the house. I had heard about it a lot, my Mom and Dad used to watch it... I think I watched parts of episodes with them, but I wasn't too sure. All I knew was that I had been missing out on some _quality_ TV time! And, come on, when you have Tony DiNozzo coming up with all the McNicknames for Tim McGee? Well, it was too much of a opportunity to pass up, when it came to Scott...

"How do you play lacrosse, anyway?" I asked, turning back to the guys.

* * *

The afternoon became the five teenagers teaching Peter, Derek and I how to play lacrosse. Both Peter and Derek would say how, ' _back in their day_ ' it was basketball that was played, complaining about hoe basketball was a _real_ sport and blah, blah, blah.

The boys didn't take too kindly to it.

It was after they taught us all we needed to know that we split into teams, doing four on four. With Derek, Jackson, Isaac and Peter on one team, Boyd, Danny, Scott and I were on the other. I suppose, in a way, it wasn't fair - one team had two newbies on it, where the other only had one... But who cared? It was just for fun!

Now, I will admit, I enjoyed lacrosse far more than I actually thought I would. To be honest, if I had stayed in Beacon Hills, had attended the same high school and been friends with them all, I probably would have joined the team. Didn't know if I would be any good but, I suppose, with practice, I could had been a semi-decent player. And, you know, someone with my reflexes could hold their own.

We had all decided that our game would go for, around, two hours - obviously with a break! It was during the last few minutes that things got... _interesting_ , let's say.

See, it was a tied game. Time was running out and both teams wanted to score the last point - obviously. I couldn't tell who on my team had the ball, all I knew was it wasn't me. So I just kept running towards the other teams goal, keeping my eye out just in case a ball came my way.

Of course, by doing that, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

It was as the thought went through my head that I collided with something, falling backwards. At first, I thought I had ran into a tree, until the thing I ran into fell on top of me, only a partial weight resting on me. Blinking, trying to clear my head, I found Derek staring straight at me, our noses inches from each other.

It would have been so easy. So easy to just reach up and kiss him. It would have been the easiest thing in the world!

 _ **"I like this train of thought..."**_ Okami purred inside my head. _**"Are you finally growing some balls?"**_

I ignored the mutt, just staring into Derek's eyes.

Of course, the moment I heard Erica's voice, I snapped out of it. I realised where I was, what was going on and what I was thinking of doing. I could practically feel my face flood with blood, could feel the head in my cheeks.

I just hoped it wasn't a moment Harley decided to look into my head...

* * *

That night, we all decided to do something we hadn't ever done - star gazing. I don't know if they had ever done it - maybe some of them, with their families, but definitely not as a group. But, it was a clear night and, from the roof, we had a clear view of the stars.

We had trudged up the stairs with so many blankets and pillows, making sure we had enough food and drink to last us until we decided to go back inside, creating a little nest for us all, just like we had for movie night.

Unsurprisingly, we didn't know about stars or the constellations. Well, I say ' _we_ ', I mean everyone except Harley. Being a Fairy, being a creature of the Earth, he knew practically all the constellations, pointing out each one he knew that he could see, giving us a little bit of the history behind them.

He even told us about the ones we couldn't see, telling us the stories of how they were, supposedly, created. It was kind of fascinating, if I was being honest. I mean, it may have just been me, but hearing some of legends was kind of cool...

In the end, though, we all just ended up lying there, just staring at the stars. It was peaceful, calm. It was something that just let you relax.

I had spent many a night outside, especially when I first came to Beacon Hills, but I never knew it could be like this. I mean, I hated it when I first came into town. I hated being outside, deep down, anyway. In a way, I kind of resented it. I never really thought of it as something that could be so peaceful.

It was always nice to be proven wrong.

* * *

Nothing really happened on Thursday, just the usual kick back and do nothing. But, Friday, was never going to be one of those days.

Friday, July 4th 2014 - Independence Day.

Early in the morning, Peter and Derek had gone to the store, buying fireworks, food, absolutely everything! They had wanted to get everything whilst most people in the town were still asleep, so we could all have everything we could want at our little celebration.

It was just going to be the twelve of us - Sam and Charlie had gone out of town for the day, having their own, little celebration. We had planned to call them late in the day, just so we could all catch up and see how they were doing - and, you know, hash out our holiday plans because, yes, we were actually going to Paphos! Well, not until the end of the month, but still!

I had taken up my usual duty on the holiday's, something I had decided was my duty when I had cooked at Christmas, and started to cook, prep and bake! I had Harley helping me out, just like I said I would get him to do. I mean, I wasn't getting him to do anything difficult, but I tried to make it a little more challenging and fun for him. I even got him to look through some books, choosing some things for us both to make.

We would have the others popping in and out, decorating the entire house and even us. Harley and I were attacked with these little plastic hats, streamers, the lot! I couldn't help but laugh along - especially when all the pups pounced on Derek, literally wrestling with him.

As Harley and I worked, I had one of my playlists going. I had only recently made it up, specifically for Independence Day, putting any song that spoke about the USA or American pride on there.

My favourite one to turn up? _God Bless the USA_ by _Lee Greenwood_. I sang along to it, of course, but I added my own little twist to it...

" _If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life_  
And I had to start again with just my children and my wife  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away"

It was a song I heard a lot growing up, especially on this holiday. Whether it be playing on the radio, or someone singing it around the house... It didn't matter how but, every year, without fail, I would hear the song. Throughout the entire day, I would hear it wherever I went, humming it as I wandered around the place. For that one day, after the first ten or so times of hearing it, I would be sick of hearing it. And then I would love it all over again when I heard it the next year.

" _And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free_  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God bless the USA"

I remembered listening to the song when I was a kid, not really understanding any of the words. It was only after I stumbled across it, when putting the playlist together, that I understood what it meant. I mean, you never really paid attention to the lyrics when you were a kid, you just listened to the voice and the music. It was only as you got older that you began to process and understand.

" _From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee  
Across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea  
From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA  
Well, there's pride in every American heart  
And it's time we stand and say that_  
_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God bless the USA_  
_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free_  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God bless the USA."

It really was a great song.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Harley and I had finished baking and prepping food for that evening - Derek was going to drag out the barbeque for dinner, so we kind of needed to prep some things. But there was so much time you could spend in a kitchen, before going insane.

When Isaac mentioned going to the park, everyone practically jumped at the chance.

Harley was just running around the entire place, enjoying spending time outside. He would drag Peter around with him, sometimes Isaac or Lydia or Allison. Those four were his go to people if he didn't, or couldn't, go to Derek or me. It was kind of sweet, you know? Seeing some of them actually relax around the kid and start to interact with him.

I sat on one of the swings, Derek next to me on the other, watching as everyone mucked around. Some of the guys were wrestling each other, some were sitting crossed legged on the roundabout, lazily spinning it around. Everyone was just spending time with each other, having a laugh.

"It's nice. Having this again, I mean." Derek smiled, his tone wistful. "You never notice how much you'll miss it until it's gone..."

"Been a while, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah... We - as a pack - haven't really celebrated a lot of the holidays. The most we did was just give gifts on birthdays and at Christmas, that was it. There's something about you being here, being with us, that makes us want to."

Grinning, I nudged the Alpha wolf in his side, watching him jerk as I hit a ticklish spot.

"You trying to say I'm the missing puzzle piece?" I teased.

And he looked at me.

And he said nothing.

He didn't have to - it was all in his eyes. There was absolutely no trace of humour anywhere, just a small smile staying on his face.

"Maybe not as cliché as that but, essentially, yes." Derek said. "You've brought us closer together; made us stronger. I don't think you quite realise how much you mean to all of us."

In all my years, I never thought I'd hear anyone say something like that to me. I thought my life was headed down the path of abuse, slowly crushing me, until the day I died. Of course, that day would have come _a lot_ sooner than it would now I was with the people that actually cared. I honestly thought that the only things I would hear would be derogative, well, probably until Zane managed to get his way - only then, I expect, would I hear anything ' _good_ ', not that I would ever want to hear any of that.

It was still a little startling, still a little strange, to hear these kind of things, to experience the gentle touches. I was still getting it used to it all. But what do you expect? It hadn't even been a year yet - a year wasn't enough time to fix just under five years of abuse. I think I had done well for under a year, but I wasn't delusional to think that it would be fixed with a snap of my fingers, but I had definitely done bloody well, that was for sure!

Just think of where I could be, in another years time, with the people I cared about around me.

* * *

That evening, we all packed up our stuff in the cars, driving as far as we could into the preserve to get to a clearing, finding an open enough space to set up the fireworks as well as the coal barbeque.

Peter had managed to buy a couple of folding tables, some of the Betas setting them up so we could place the food out. Harley was very quick to help unpack, hefting everything he was given on top of the table. He just seemed to be a little on the hyper side - not that that was bad! On the contrary, it was nice to see him so relaxed and happy! He was acting like a kid should.

Derek was getting the food ready around five.

Everything was cooked and put on the tables just after six.

For four hours we ate, we laughed, we sang, we danced... It was everything a holiday should be!

By the time we got to ten that evening, when it was nice and dark, we set the fireworks off.

Derek and Peter had set them all off a safe distance away from us all, the rest of us sitting and squeezing onto the hoods of the cars, leaning back against the windshields to get a good view. I had warned Harley that they would be loud - they would be extremely loud... But I made sure he knew he wouldn't get hurt. I made sure he knew no one would get hurt and, if he got scared, to let me know and I would get my headphones out so he could listen to music to drown out the noise, yet still see the bright colours...

It was mainly the look of the fireworks that I wanted him to see.

To my absolutely delight, he didn't need the headphones. He startled slightly when the first firework was set off but, after that, he wasn't much bothered by the noise. He was too entranced by the array of colour sparkling across the night sky, almost hypnotized by the brightness.

"It's so pretty..." he had breathed, leaning forward slightly, his head tilted up towards the sky.

And I had to agree. The sky was lit up with so many colours, so many different designs... I couldn't think of a better word to describe them. I hadn't seen fireworks in so long before New Year's Eve night, even the idea of them becoming such a distant memory. I had forgotten just how beautiful they were until then. And again, after only just seven months, I had forgotten just how dazzling they could be.

"They really are, Sweetheart." I grinned. "They really are."

* * *

The next day, we were still running off the high of the Independence Day spirit! Everyone just had so much excess energy that it was hard to sit still!

So we went swimming.

Derek had made the executive decision and, since we didn't have our own pool - I think the Alpha wolf was seriously considering installing one - we had to go to the local one. We could have gone to the dyke again, but at least the pool water would be a little cleaner...

It was all fine and good when we got there, no one was really paying us much attention and there wasn't a lot of people there - I suppose they were exhausted from their celebrations.

The lack of people made it easier for me to be there. I was still uncomfortable with being any kind of naked - whether it be half or whatever - especially with other people around, so less people was a good thing! And, you know, it meant less people to stare at my scars and tattoos. Though, I would admit, I loved being able to see the names of those I loved - yes, loved, I'll finally say it - inked onto my skin. Those names gave me this warm, happy tingling sensation in my stomach... I never wanted that to go away.

Now, since Harley didn't know how to swim, I stayed with him in the shallow end, trying to teach him the basics. Now, I had never taught anyone how to swim before. I didn't have any younger siblings to grow up with, I never had the little cousins around me... I didn't grow up with kids around me, so I didn't know how to teach things like this.

Which was why I was grateful when Peter came along to help.

The man worked miracles! I swear down, he taught this kid in, about, twenty minutes, more than I had in one hour. The exact moment Harley had managed to nail it, managing to swim a short distance by himself, I cannot describe how proud I was! I may as well have been his dad if that was the reaction it conjured!

I practically swooped the kid into my arms, spinning him around in the water, hugging him to me tight. I couldn't help it, it was as if I wasn't in control of myself! Of course, it was that moment when things turned a little not so fine...

I had this guy, just a hair shorter than Peter, built a little like Boyd, make his way over to us. He got up in my face, Harley burrowing himself against me as this man used his build to try and intimidate me. Not that it worked - I had faced bigger and boarder than him.

"Is he giving you and your son trouble?" the guys asked Peter, glaring at my hold on the kid.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the boy is not my son." Peter snorted. "I was helping my _Godson_ teach the boy to swim."

The man seemed startled at the hard edge Peter's voice took - the _protective_ edge. It was as if he was daring the man to say one bad word against me.

"I don't mean to offend _you_ ," the mad said, quickly. "But the kid doesn't exactly look ok."

"Yeah, because your scaring him!" I glared. "You've come over here, got in my face when I'm holding the kid, a kid that's _a lot_ smaller than you, and you think he's scared because he's with _me_? He was _fine_ before you came over here!"

"Big brother would never hurt me!" Harley whimpered, clutching me tighter. "Can we find Derek now?"

I just nodded, running a hand up and down the kid's back, leaving Peter to finish the guy off as I took Harley towards the deeper pool. I didn't look back, even when I heard Peter laying into the guy, not once raising his voice. I didn't even look around me, even though I knew everyone around us had been staring, listening into our conversation. I just kept looking forward, holding Harley close to me as I walked.

Instead of getting into the pool when Derek and the Betas were, I sat on the edge, keeping Harley in my lap. I knew they had all - apart from Allison, though I knew she had been clued in - heard what had happened. Even if they hadn't, they'd be able to tell something was wrong. They didn't say anything about it - they didn't have to. It was enough to know that they were on my side.

Derek swam up to Harley and I, leaning on the side of the pool so he could see us both. He placed one hand on the back of Harley's head, the other keeping him balanced, as he looked up to me.

"I'm proud of you." Derek said, his words surprising me. "You were a lot calmer than you would have been a few months ago."

Just by those words, the tension in my shoulders started to leak away. He was right. A few months ago, I would have wanted to rip that guy's head off and I would have had to tear myself away from the situation to stop myself, would have had to dug my claws into the palms of my hands. This time, there was only a slight increase in my heartbeat. I had kept the claws at bay, had kept myself controlled.

The one-to-one sessions with Derek had _really_ been paying off - yes, those were still happening...just not as often as I would have liked...

"I was, wasn't I?" I whispered, smiling a little.

"You were." Derek grinned. "You should be proud of yourself. Just like my little Bud should be proud of swimming for the first time!"

Just like I had, Derek had swept Harley into his arms, keeping a tight hold of the kid as he spun a little away from the edge of the pool. What surprised me most, but what also made the rest of the anger leave me, was watching the rest of the Pack hyping up Harley's accomplishment. I could see the surprise on the little tyke's face, but I could feel the absolute joy rushing off of him.

All in all, forgetting the mishap, I suppose it could be classified as a good moment.

* * *

It was as we were heading home that Derek and Peter started arguing with the five male Betas. They had been discussing sports and, one thing led to another, to the point of them debating which was the harder sport - lacrosse or basketball. It was easy to guess who was arguing which side.

They were still going on by the time we got back to the house!

The incessant screeching was the most annoying thing I had ever heard. I mean, it had started out funny, watching these supposedly adult men arguing about such an inane thing! But everything lost its humour after a while.

"Oh my God, all of you shush!" I groaned as the dynamics of the argument rose again, Harley giggling quietly. "This is a pointless argument!"

"It is not pointless!" Scott yelled.

"Ok, McScreechy! Geez, isn't there a quieter way for you to settle this?"

That was how I was roped into playing basketball.

Now, because I, like Derek and Peter, knew how to basketball - the two older wolves more than me - we were on a team of three against the Betas team of five. The girls had been invited to play as well, but they had refused - something about it being _'way more fun to laugh at the testosterone fuelled caveman display_ '. Harley just sat between Lydia and Allison, laughing along.

We weren't cruel, we had gone over the rules with the boys first, making sure the girls heard so they could ref the game. It was nice to have a refresher course before diving into a game...

It was actually funny, watching the five trying to play basketball. They travelled so much, so used to running with a ball that, in the end, they all just gave up - this was, about, fifteen minutes into the game!

Derek and Peter were very smug about the entire situation.

* * *

Now, Sunday - July 6th - started out like any other day. I should have known something should happen. It had been far too calm for far too long.

But I didn't.

It was close to lunch time that I heard the knock at the door. I heard Harley yelling that he would get it. I hoped that he would remember what I had told him about the door so, when I heard it open, I thought nothing of it.

And then I heard a man's voice.

It didn't sound like Deaton.

It didn't sound like Chris.

I couldn't place the voice.

So, setting down the glass I was drying, I made my way towards the front door.

"Harley, Sweetheart, what had I told you about opening doors to strangers?" I sighed, keeping my eyes on the boy.

"He's right kid. Never know who's gunna be there." the voice, now familiar to me, cackled.

"... _Dad_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE JUST STARTED UNIVERSITY!
> 
> P.S. I know the version of God Bless the USA wasn't out at until 2016, so it doesn't fit with the story line... BUT, I did say Stiles did his own thing with it and the way Home Free sing it is how I imagined it XD
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks so much everyone! XD


	53. Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please review XD 
> 
> You guys are all so amazing and I love you all! In a non-creepy non-psycho kind of way XD
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M AT UNIVERSITY!

**Chapter 47**

**Stiles**

I couldn't understand - didn't want to believe it...

I thought it had to be a bad dream, that I would waked up any second. That it wasn't real; wasn't happening!

_No!_

He couldn't have been there, couldn't have been standing in front of me! How could he have found out where I was?! How the hell did he find me?!

I didn't know.

I couldn't understand.

I pushed Harley behind me, backing him as far from the door as I could. I didn't want the kid anywhere near the asshole! But could you blame me? Imagine what he could do to Harley! No, I wasn't going to let that happen. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but I wasn't about to let him hurt the people I loved!

"What? No hug for your old man?" Dad sneered, stepping slowly over the threshold.

Before I could blink, a figure was standing between Dad and me. For a moment, I didn't know who it was, too concerned with the fact my _father had somehow found me_! Then I recognised Isaac. I recognised his scent. I recognised his heartbeat.

That didn't help.

The pup was growling, his entire body tense. He was ready to attack.

"Isaac. Don't." I hissed.

He just ignored me.

Dad - not knowing anything of the supernatural, thus not knowing about Isaac being a werewolf - just smirked and kept walking forward, only seeing a teenager. A weak looking teenager that he could easily beat into submission.

I couldn't tell if he would do anything to Isaac. I mean, there was the possibility he wouldn't - he didn't know Isaac, he didn't know who else lived in the house, he didn't know what they knew... The only person I knew he'd hurt was me.

I didn't want to risk it.

The moment Dad got just a step too close, I grabbed Isaac by the back of his t-shirt, flinging him behind me with Harley. I heard something smash on the floor, but I didn't turn to look. If I turned to look, then I would stand less of a chance against Dad than I already did.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as I looked him in the eyes. I could smell the excited anticipation coming off of him, as he watched me trying to protect those I cared about. I could hear the others rushing towards the front door, but Dad's eyes never left me.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"H-How did you find me?" I stuttered, my voice barely a whisper.

"Picked up some druggie off the street, boasting about how he knew where you were." Dad laughed. "Cut him a deal if he told me where you were and who told him. Someone by the name of Zane let him know."

My heart stopped.

I should have known. Zane was the only one from Dallas who knew where I was... I should have _known_ he would have been involved! I should have known that, somehow, it would have gotten back to Dad!

 _This isn't over_ -that's what Zane had said. I should have known that _this_ could have happened!

It shouldn't have been such a surprise.

I just didn't want to believe that it could happen. I wanted to believe that I was safe. I wanted to believe that I had finally gotten away from it all... I shouldn't have been so _stupid_! I should have known that, the moment I let my guard down, something bad would happen! And what had I done? I had put the people I care about, the people I _loved_ , in danger!

What kind of person was I?

"Wh-What do you want?" I stuttered. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"You gotta ask?" he snarled. "You think I could let you leave and believe you wouldn't blab? No. The only way you were leaving was in a body bag."

_Of course..._

"Now, you be a good boy and get in the car." he growled.

I was frozen.

I couldn't move.

Okami and Melrakki were hiding in the shadows of my mind, the two huddled as close together as possible.

The three of us had never been able to face him before, so how could we now?

When Dad saw I wasn't moving, everything about him changed. His scent changed to anger. He body language shifted; tensed. His jaw locked. He turned into _The Sheriff_. His eyes narrowed as he tried, by sheer will, to force me out of the door. Behind the eyes, I could see what the punishment would be if he managed to get a hold of me, if I didn't move. That made me not want to move all the more, yet move all at the same time.

His hand shot out towards me.

But it never grabbed me.

Derek had, somehow, gotten between us, Dad's wrist caught tight in his grasp. He was growling under his breath, his shoulders drawn tight. I dreaded to think of the look on his face.

"Get out of my house." Derek hissed. "Before I _throw_ you out."

Unlike Zane, Dad admitted defeat. He slowly backed away towards the door, but the fierce grin on his face never fell.

"Remember, I still have it all." he cackled.

Derek just slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I couldn't stop shaking.

I couldn't stop apologising.

I didn't mean to do any of this to any of them!

All I wanted was to live my life. All I wanted was to be happy, was that such a crime?

Apparently it was.

"Look, I'll... I'll just leave." I whispered. "I've brought too much baggage; none of you should be dragged into this."

Instantly, I had Harley clinging onto me, his hands fisted so tight in my shirt, as if that could stop me from leaving. I had to look away from his face, just so I didn't just break down and cry... Of course, looking away from him meant looking at the others.

It didn't help.

They were a mix of anger, shock and hurt. They looked confused, as if wondering why I would even suggest leaving in the first place.

"You're not leaving." Derek said. "You _can't_ leave."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're Pack." Isaac whispered, smiling a little. "You're family."

_Family? Pack? I am?_

I didn't understand. I couldn't figure out how or even it happened. Though I knew they cared for me, I didn't think it was rooted _that_ deeply... But, hearing those words, it sounded right. It didn't sound like lies. Everything about what Isaac had said, it all _felt_ right.

I couldn't help it; I couldn't stop the tears. They spilled over my eyes and ran down my cheeks, my chest and throat aching as I tried to stay silent. I hung my head, trying to hide the them, wishing I could just man up already and take it with a smile. I mean, this wasn't anything to cry at! What Isaac had said, what the others were agreeing to, was a happy thing. Why was I crying?

Before I could say anything, I had arms enfold me from all directions. Every single person in the Pack - _my_ Pack - hugged me as best they could, as if they alone could keep me together.

* * *

It took me a while to calm down. Longer than I would have liked.

None of them wanted to let me go, adamant to make me believe that, yes, I was one of them. I was _family_.

We all bundled onto the floor, everyone sitting in a circle as close to each other as possible. I had Harley sitting on my lap, his head tucked under my chin; Derek sat to my left, his knee and arm brushing against mine; Isaac sat to my right, leaning into me slightly.

I knew I had to tell them.

I had to tell them the truth.

"I told you that, when I was fourteen, I told my Dad that I was gay and he didn't take it well... I, uh, kind of downplayed that. A lot." I started, hesitantly. "He beat me. To the point I blacked out. It happened _a lot_ after that first day."

I couldn't look at any of them as I spoke, taking to staring at the middle of the circle over Harley's head.

It was easier for me that way.

"The scars on my back were because of him. Zane mainly kept to the front. They never seemed to disappear..." I continued. "I lied when I spoke about having friends in Dallas. I never did. So they weren't the ones that would hurt me. It was my Dad. He's the reason I would end up in hospital so much."

I could feel their emotions invading my senses. Could feel the way they tensed with anger.

"The nightmares started again when Dad started to beat me. He hated me - I wasn't his son anymore. I was a _thing_. He didn't care if he had to throw me in a cell for a night, not until the next day, anyway." I sighed. "You've seen my record, you know the things they charged me with. But, I'll tell you now: I was set up with the drugs and vandalism, the assault was me defending myself, and the theft wasn't even me, I was just standing outside whilst someone I knew did it. Yes, I did try to kill my Dad, but that's because I couldn't take it anymore."

I wished I could stop talking.

I wished that was it...

I didn't want to tell them more.

"They - Dad and Zane - would burn me a lot. Mainly Dad, and he would always use cigarettes... I hate them - the smell of them, the sight of them... Like most people, I don't like getting burned. They both liked using knives too... Dad liked to use his belt too." I muttered. "Dad would always take me down to the basement. Well, more like drag me down - that's why I don't like them. Sometimes I'd be locked down there for days. Sometimes I would be chained to the wall. When he got bored, he'd leave - I'd have to clean everything up, even though I was still bleeding out."

I didn't want to tell them.

I didn't want them to know.

I wanted to protect them all.

But, after everything that had happened, they _deserved_ to know.

"I don't regret doing it - running away I mean. I needed to get away from there and, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met any of you." I whispered. "I just wish I had some of my things - computer, books, pictures... That's what Dad meant when he said he still had it all."

* * *

I didn't speak much after that.

What else could I say?

They knew. That was all that mattered.

I didn't take myself away from all of them, like I used to. I just lay on the couch, Harley tucked into my side. The kid was far too quiet for my liking. I mean, don't get me wrong, sometimes he did get quiet - this was just _too_ quiet for him. I could understand why, especially after hearing what I had said. Well, to be honest, he probably didn't even need me to say it - who knew how loud mine or Dad's thoughts were.

I didn't blame him for being quiet.

I felt numb. It was like I was detached from my body; not really feeling, only seeing. Like I wasn't really there. Was that normal? Was that the usual thing to happen? I didn't know. I didn't know who _would_ know.

Isaac would have probably been my best bet. He was the only one that knew about abusive fathers... But I didn't know if he would know what to say. I mean, unless his dad came back from the dead, I doubted he would know exactly what to do.

Sighing, I covered my eyes with a hand. I wished I had never woken up that day, maybe then none of this would have happened. Maybe then Dad would never have shown up. Maybe then I would have been able to continue living _my_ life, not even entertaining the thought of him _ever_ finding me.

I just wanted to move on.

I just wanted my past to leave me alone.

I just wanted to be able to go on.

I just wanted to _live_.

Was that so wrong? Was it so wrong of me to want to feel safe; to feel loved? Was it so wrong of me to want to strive for something better than I had in Dallas - something I had found in Beacon Hills?

* * *

It was the next day that Derek mentioned it.

We were all sitting in the kitchen, breakfast dishes resting on the table. It had been a quiet morning so far, an uncomfortable quiet, our minds still turned to the events of the day before.

No one said anything. I didn't want to and I don't think anyone else wanted to risk saying the wrong thing. I was grateful, to be honest, that they were being so considerate about it, and I knew what I had told them had been a lot to take in... But I hated the walking on eggshells, you know? I just wanted to carry on with my life.

Derek, as always, was sat to my left at the head of the table. He kept staring at the table, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw locked. He had been like that the entire morning. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong with him, wanted to know what he was thinking so hard about. His silence was what bugged me the most. I mean, sure, Derek was usually quiet at breakfast, but never _this_ quiet. He would still smile, chuckling softly. He would be relaxed and open...

It was disconcerting with him like this.

It was Harley's uncomfortable state that got me to do something, the child shifting more than usual, burying himself closer into my side than ever before. That was the last straw for me - I didn't want the boy to feel like that.

It was as I went to more that Derek spoke.

I never expect for him to say it. I never expected for any of them to say it. I had hoped we could all forget about what had happened the day before; hoped we could just moved past it...

Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Wh-What?" I whispered.

"We're going to Dallas." Derek repeated.

His words barely registered in my head. I couldn't understand what he was saying. Go to Dallas? Why would he want to _go_ to _Dallas_? Dallas was where _Dad_ was. Dallas was where _Zane_ was. Dallas was where people wanted to hurt me.

"Wh-Why?" I shrieked.

"We're going to get the rest of your things." Derek shrugged.

I hadn't expected _that_ answer.

I could have done without my things, even though some were irreplaceable. I just never wanted to go back to Dallas. _Never_. But here was Derek - this amazing man, who had done so much for me already - suggesting that he, that all of them, would come with me...

_Derek really isn't like anyone else I've met..._

"And when did you decide this?" I asked, shakily.

"We discussed it last night." Peter told me. "After you fell asleep."

Nodding slowly, I slumped back into my chair, staring at my dirty plate in front of me. It made sense that _that_ was why they hadn't said anything - they wanted Derek to bring it up, they didn't want to run the risk that any of them would accidentally let it slip.

They had it planned from the moment I fell asleep.

I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or cry. It was too much... But I wanted to agree. As much as I didn't want _any_ of them there, didn't want any of them to see it, I wanted to agree to going. I mean, if they were going, so was I. There was no way I would let them go without me.

The moment I looked up, I knew they all knew my answer.

None of them smiled, none of them looked happy that I had agreed. They all looked determined, ready to go and get back as fast as we possibly could.

Harley, on the other hand, was not as accepting.

"You can't go!" he shouted, swinging himself around until he could kneel on his chair, facing Derek and me. "Y-You just can't!"

"I have t-" I started.

Harley shook his head violently, his hands gripping my shirt at the shoulder. He was breathing harshly, his chest moving rapidly, too fast for comfort.

"But he's _bad_!" he cried, shrieking.

"I know." I told him, calmly.

"He does bad things!"

"I know, Sweetheart, but I can't let them go without me."

* * *

Harley wasn't coming with us, that much was simple. He was going to stay in Beacon Hills. With Sam and Charlie.

We had the two women come to the house that Monday, not telling them about the plan to go to Dallas until that evening... Sam was fighting us tooth and nail, all the way into Tuesday. She was going to fight us until the moment we left - which happened to be that Tuesday evening.

Not that she knew that.

There was a good reason why I didn't want Sam coming - I didn't want Sam to see the things with my Dad and everything back in Dallas. It could bring up some bad shit with her, you know? Derek and the others were going to have enough of their plate with Isaac and me freaking out, trying to deal with things, they didn't need to add one more person into the mix doing the same thing.

Besides, I doubted Sam need to see my reactions to everything.

I mean, there was going to be a lot of shit there that I didn't want to face - the basement for one thing... And then there was a very good chance that the issue of Zane could be brought up. Now, if I knew Sam as well as I did, we would have a hard time stopping her from killing Zane if he was pointed out to her.

As much as I wanted Zane gone, he was human. Yes, so was Sam, but she was a Hunter. She was _far_ stronger than she looked and she knew ways to torture him. I didn't want to stoop down to his level, nor did I want anyone I cared about to stoop down to his level.

It would be hard enough stopping my Pack from trying to kill or seriously maim him, I didn't have to worry about Sam too.

I needed her to stay behind and help look after Harley.

Harley would _need_ her whilst I was gone.

I didn't like the idea of leaving Harley behind. I didn't like that I had to go somewhere and know that he would be upset. It hurt me. It hurt that I knew he would be upset and worried. It hurt that I knew he didn't want me to go, but I knew I had to.

I wasn't going to win, no matter what I decided.

Harley hadn't let me go since the decision had been made that we were going. He was attached to my hip during the day, he refused to sleep in his own bed... He just didn't want me to leave.

I had tried talking with him about it. I had tried explaining it to him. He understood, of course he was. He really was an intelligent kid. He just didn't like the fact it had to happen. He didn't like the fact he _knew_ what Dad had thought - about what he used t do to me and about what he wanted to do. I didn't blame the kid for not wanting me to go.

It was hard talking to him about it. His head would drop, his eyes would water and his lower lip would tremble. I didn't like seeing him cry. The first time I saw him cry, was the first time we had all met him - we all knew what happened with that. Seeing anyone I loved cry, knowing I was part of the reason for it, was one of the hardest things for me to witness.

It hurt.

* * *

Sam and Charlie had been put up in one of the spare rooms - the one next to Harley's, to be specific. Knowing Sam was with Charlie, I knew she would be fast asleep, it would be difficult to wake her up.

Which was why we had to leave then.

I had left Harley in my room, in my bed, wrapped tightly in the covers with a letter on the bedside table, for him to read when he woke up. Even though he knew we were going to be leaving, I hated that I couldn't wait until he was awake. But it would be easier - for him and for me.

I had, also, left a letter for Sam and Charlie, only this one was placed on the kitchen table. I had to explain to them just why we had to leave without them knowing. I had to let them know. They deserved to know.

I just hoped they weren't too angry when we got back.

It was hard leaving the house, especially after our bags had been packed into cars. I didn't want to leave, I just felt so guilty... But I had to, I didn't have a choice but to leave.

It was moments like these that I wanted to be able to skip forward. Just skip the leaving, just skip to coming back home.

It took Derek guiding me into his car for me to move, let alone leave. He, literally, had to wrap his arm around me, pulling me gently towards the vehicle, opening the door and practically putting me into the car himself.

He didn't say anything about it. None of them did. They could tell. They could all smell and feel what was going on with me. They all knew, so they didn't have to say anything or ask. They just let it happen, clambering into the cars and getting ready to drive to the airport.

Sitting in the back of Derek's car, I barely paid attention as he and Peter climbed in themselves, with Derek in the driver's seat and Peter in the passenger's seat. I barely paid attention to anything going on around me, just staring out the window at the house.

These next few days were going to feel like a life time.

* * *

The drive to Chico Municipal Airport took an hour and eleven minutes.

We left the cars in the long stay parking lot, taking our things out of the cars before Derek, Jackson, Danny and Allison went to speak to one of the employees about payment and things. No one would have to pay until we came back.

Our flight wouldn't be until three in the morning... Currently, it was only a few minutes until one in the morning.

We didn't have all that long to wait, but it was still far too long for my liking. I wanted to be on the plane already, flying to the last place I wanted to be, just so I could get back already.

But it would be faster than driving. Driving would take, about, twenty seven hours.

Flying was the fastest way to get there.

Whilst we waited for our plane, Peter and the Betas went to get food. No one wanted to sit in the bar, so they all went to the nearest shop that sold food, seeing if there was anything anyone would eat.

Derek and I stayed with the carryon bags - the only luggage any of us had.

"It'll all be fine, Genim." Derek whispered, his arm snaking around my shoulders. "It'll all be fine."

"Will it?" I asked, slumping into his side, my head dropping onto his shoulder.

"Of course it will. We'll be home before you know it, you'll have everything you need. You won't have anything tying you to that place anymore."

I wished it was that simple.

Sure, I would have anything material tying me to Dallas, but I would have my Dad. Yes, he was a cruel bastard and I wanted nothing to do with him, but he wasn't always like that. That's what people always seemed to forget - well, apart from Isaac. I knew it was hard, thinking that someone like him used to be a great Dad, used to be someone I looked up to. But he had been. He had been my role model. He was the one that would tell me the monsters would never get me, because they would have to go through him first. After Mom died, he had been the one keeping me sane.

I would still have the memory of how my Dad used to be tying me to Dallas. I would have my Mom tying me to Dallas, her ashes kept in an urn in Dad's living room.

I could understand what Derek mean when he said that, though. I understood where he was coming from. But it was hard to believe him when I knew that that wasn't the case.

I would _always_ have something tying me to Dallas.

Even after my Dad was dead, I would _always_ have something tying me to Dallas.

That would never change.

* * *

I couldn't keep still on the plane.

Even with Derek next to me, I couldn't keep still.

With it being three in the morning, most of the passengers on the plane were asleep, too exhausted to stay awake. The majority of the Pack were asleep. Peter was trying to fight it, but was slowly losing the battle; Derek was the only one awake with me.

The moment we could take off our seatbelts, I was looking around at my Pack. Obviously I knew they were asleep, but I needed to be sure that they were alright. I suppose you could say I was being paranoid. But, could you blame me? I was going to a place I had ran away from, for good reason too, so of course I would be paranoid. They could get hurt. It didn't matter if they were werewolves, it didn't matter if they had super healing.

They could still get hurt.

I looked around at all of them - Boyd leaning back against the window of the plane, his arms wound tight around Erica, the blonde's hand loosely gripping Isaac's; Isaac leaning into Danny's side, with Danny huddling him close; Jackson leaning his head against the window, Lydia laying against his side; Allison and Scott propped up against each other, Allison's head on Scott's shoulder; Peter sprawled in his seat on the other side of Derek. They all seemed so peaceful, not fully understanding what they would be walking into.

They were all so willing to jump in, head first, without fully understanding what was coming their way.

It was as I looked around at them that I felt a hand on my arm. My head snapped around to look at Derek, the Alpha wolf watching me with a small smile on his face. He looked almost sad... Taking one more look around at the others, I slipped back down into my seat, keeping my eyes on Derek.

"They're all fine." Derek told me. "Just breathe. Try to calm down."

"I can't help it." I sighed. "I just... I can't stop thinking that something's going to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. I'll make sure of that."

"But Derek-"

"No buts. I'm going to make sure that you, that _everyone_ , will be fine. I promise you."

Hanging my head, I didn't know what to say. All I wanted was for the Pack, for my _family_ , to be ok. I wanted them to be safe, to not have to worry about anything. But I couldn't get the feeling out of my head. It was that voice in the back of my mind, yelling at me, saying that something would go wrong, that someone would get hurt.

I couldn't stop worrying that one of them would be harmed.

"Hey, come here." Derek breathed.

Derek lifted his right arm up, waiting for me to move a little closer before wrapping it around me, pulling me against him. He held me tightly, turning his face down into the top of my head, burying his nose into my hair.

As I leant against him, my ear pressed to his chest, I lifted my own right arm, my hand fisting in his t-shirt. I could hear his heart beating calmly, could hear power running through his veins. It was strange thinking that our wolves were on the same level, yet I felt safer when he was with me, when he held me.

"Derek? I've been thinking." I muttered.

"About what?" he whispered, nuzzling my hair slightly.

Pushing closer to the Alpha wolf, I turned my face further into his chest, gripping his shirt tighter as I breathed in his scent. I was overwhelmed by his scent, almost feeling a little drunk as it washed over me. What I wouldn't give to have that all the time...

"Well, it's just... If we're both Alphas, how can I be part of the Pack?" I asked. "I mean, wouldn't I have been knocked down to a Beta?"

"Not necessarily. I remember my Mom meeting with many Packs with two Alphas." Derek shrugged. "Yes, it was usually an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female, but that's beside the point."

"So, my wolf can still be an Alpha, even though I'm part of your Pack?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It just means that you hold a bit more authority than the others, just not as much as me... Think of it like you're my second in command."

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I could feel my throat starting to strain. I didn't think I'd ever have a Pack, let alone be my Pack's second. But here I was, with a Pack I hadn't realised until two days ago I had, being it's second.

To be honest, it made some sense. For example, those few days before Christmas when Jackson had told Isaac that Santa wasn't real, I had made Jackson, Erica, Allison and Danny bare their necks and leave the room with the red seeping into my eyes, growling under my breath... That should have been a clue.

"I like that." I smiled, feeling my eyes get heavier and heavier.

"So do I." he chuckled. "Now sleep. We've still got three hours until we land."

The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was warmth.

* * *

We landed just over three hours after the plane had left the runway, in California. Now, Dallas was two hours ahead; so where it would be six in the morning in Beacon Hills, it was eight in the morning in Dallas.

As soon as we were able to leave the airport, we took a nine minute cab ride to the Embassy Suites by Hilton Dallas Love Field - Derek and Peter had, apparently, done their research, booking us all rooms before we had even got plane tickets. I mean, they had even gone ahead and hired a car!

To be honest, that was a good idea - it would take too long to walk to Dad's house from the hotel... It would take close to seven and a half hours to walk, the drive was about forty minutes.

Everyone had gathered in mine and Derek's room - Peter was the only one not sharing - after putting their bags in their own. I sat cross-legged on the edge of one of the beds, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"We'll stay here today; rest up." Derek said. "We might need it. We'll go get everything in the morning.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. It would have been a bad idea to go in, guns blazing, with them all so tired. And I knew they were. None of them actually slept before we left for the airport, and three hours wasn't that much of a sleep.

They needed their energy.

"It would probably be best to stay in the hotel." I muttered. "To be honest, I don't know who'll recognise me."

"That's fine." Peter smiled. "We can work out how tomorrow's going to go; order room service. We'll all be just fine staying in the hotel."

Allison hugged me as the others agreed, her arms winding around my shoulders from behind me. I took one hand away from the pillow, lifting it up cling onto her arm, resting my chin on the back of my hand.

I felt like a kid again. I just felt so weak and helpless; defenceless. I felt so alone, isolated...

I hated being back in Dallas.

* * *

The next day - Wednesday, July 9th - we woke up at half seven. I would have liked to have gone straight to the house, but I knew Dad wouldn't even be ready yet, not having to leave until nine o'clock. We were going to wait until eight to leave, leaving it until the last possible minute to turn up.

I was hoping that things would go smoothly. I was hoping we'd be in and out quickly.

I doubted anything like that would happen.

No one wanted to eat. I think they were all too anxious to get to the house and leave to eat. I just felt sick. I felt as if I was going to faint. I felt how I did when that Spirit Witch took away Okami and Melrakki...

Even though everyone had gathered in mine and Derek's room, again, preparing themselves for when we had to leave, I couldn't find it in me to get up off of the bed. I mean, I was dressed, but I couldn't find the will to sit up, to move.

I just wanted to bury myself under to covers and fall asleep until it was all over.

I just wanted to be home already.

They knew my reluctance to go. They could tell. I know they could. But they said nothing about it. They didn't try to force me to get up just yet, letting me get my head around it first - well, as much as I could, anyway.

"Stiles, my boy?" Peter's voice came gently. "Perhaps you could tell us exactly where we'll be driving to?"

"Fourteen-fifty one-zero, Seagoville Road." I sighed. "It takes about forty minute to get there from here."

From where I was laying, I could see Peter making a note of the address, most likely so he or Derek could input it into the car's GPS when we left. I had told them, when I found out they had hired the car, that they didn't need it - I mean, they had me. Honestly? I don't think they really listened when I had said that...

"You don't need to do that." I said. "I'll be able to get us there."

"You don't need to worry about that, Stiles." Peter told me.

"It'll be easier if I do it. Trust me. I know the roads."

Peter didn't put the pen and small pad of paper down until Derek sighed, agreeing that I was right.

All we had to do was wait until eight.

* * *

Just after eight forty, we got to the house - 14510 Seagoville Road. For a moment, I just sat in the car, staring up at the two-storey house. I could feel my heartbeat start to race; feel my breathing quicken.

Too many things had happened in that house. Too many things that I just wanted to forget...

_Come on, Stilinski! Just one more time._

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the passenger side door, slamming it harshly as soon as I had stepped out. I stood on the path, right on the edge of the grass verge that led up to the house. I couldn't seem to move any closer, couldn't seem to make myself step any closer.

I just stood there. Staring.

_**FLASHBACK - Friday, September 26th 2008 - 14 year old Stiles** _

_I just sat in Dad's car as soon as we pulled up to the house. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to go inside. I wanted to run, I wanted to hide... Where could I go though? I had no friends, I had no other family. There was nowhere for me to go._

_I kept myself huddled in my seat, head handing down so my hair covered my face. I kept myself as small as I possibly could. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, could feel my stomach churning as I sat there._

I don't want to go inside.

_I hadn't realised Dad had gotten out of the car, not until the door on my side was wrenched open. I startled, flinching away as my head snapped up to look at him._

_His face was expressionless, jaw locked in place... I could feel myself shaking where I sat, already imagining what he would do to me._

_"Get out." he growled, quietly. "In the house. Now."_

_I moved as fast as I could, stumbling as I threw myself out of the car. I landed harshly on my hands and knees, the gravel cutting my palms open, speckles of blood dropping on the ground. The stinging didn't hurt as much now as it would have done a few months ago... Dad's knives and belts hurt more - his fists hurt more._

_A hand grabbed me by my upper arm, hauling me to my feet._

_I heard the door slam behind me as I was dragged to the front door._

_To anyone seeing it, they would have seen a Dad helping their kid up off of the ground, helping them walk to the house after they hit their knees on the hard pavement._

_I wished that was the case..._

_The moment the door to the house was closed behind us, I was thrown against the wall. My head bounced off of it, crumpling to floor. My head was pounding, spinning. Black spots invaded my sight, clouding everything I saw. My ears were ringing, but I could still hear the faint footsteps of my Dad walking towards me._

_I tried to scramble away from him._

_I tried to push myself as far away as I possibly could, my legs too weak to try and get up. I could hear the soft sound of clinking metal as Dad started removing his belt._

_I knew what was coming next._

_I tried to move faster, tried to get away from him... Dad was faster. He grabbed me by my t-shirt, lifting me up slightly before throwing my back onto the floor, as if I was a bit of trash. I suppose, to him, that was all I was. I landed on my stomach, the air knocking out of my chest._

_There was no use in running._

_The first thing I felt was the knife. The blade sliced into the back of my shirt, ripping it apart as the sharp point dug into my flesh._

_The knife didn't hurt that much..._

_Next came the belt. I heard the leather slap together as Dad folded it in half and pulled it tight. Screwing my eyes as tight as I possibly could, my entire body tensed._

_The first hit was always the worst._

_After the first hit, I almost went numb. It still hurt, yes, just not as much as that first slap of pain._

_I hoped I blacked out before the basement._

_**END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO: Wednesday, July 9th 2014** _

A gentle hand brought me back to the moment. I didn't startle and attack, like I used to... Instead, I just jumped a little, turning to face the direction the hand came from. I found Derek standing to my left, his entire being calm and collected. It was, almost, reassuring.

Almost.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked, quietly.

"I have to be." I sighed.

With that, I started walking forward, the strength of my friends - my family - behind me. I walked as slowly as I could, trying to prolong the inevitable... I just didn't want to see Dad's face. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to speak to him.

I hoped that he had already left for work, that way we could ' _break_ ' in, get my things and leave... He would never have to know we were there.

The moment I was a few feet away from the door, it swung open.

I froze mid step. I thought I had, at least, until I had knocked on the door. I thought, for sure, I would have longer to prepare myself.

Apparently not.

"Thought I heard something." Dad sneered. "So, you decided to come back after all."

"No. He didn't." Derek growled.

Frowning, Dad looked past me, spotting the Pack behind me. His body language switched, going from relaxed to completely on guard, his hand hovering over his gun. If only he knew that it would only work on one person in the Pack...

"What? Can't face me yourself?" Dad snorted. "Pathetic."

I took a step back.

It was instinctive; a subconscious action. I backed up into Derek's chest, the Alpha wolf's hand coming up to steady me.

"St-Stop it..." I stuttered, leaning further into Derek's chest. "L-Leave me alone."

I wanted to be brave. I did. I wanted to be able to stand there and face him; be able to be strong! But I couldn't. Okami and Melrakki were just as scared as I was. If it had only been them that were scared, I could have tried. But, how could I, when it was all three of us?

Chuckling to himself, Dad took a step forward, leaning against the doorframe with a hand still hovering over his gun. Slowly, he glanced over as many of the faces behind he as he could, smirking all the while.

He didn't seem to care that there was ten of them and only one of him...

His cold gaze just kept wandering over them all, sizing them all up. He wouldn't see the girls as a threat, Derek and Boyd, however, would be a different story. How he ordered the others? I couldn't even make a guess.

"Well, if I have to leave you alone, why don't I go for one of your _friends_?" he spat. "I like the curly haired guy."

I followed his eyes, seeing his gaze turned to Isaac.

"No!" I protested. "Not him; not them!"

My entire body was shaking. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end; my nails starting to sharpen and pierce my palms, as I curled my hands into fists.

I was losing control.

It was too dangerous.

Dad just smirked.

"You want your shit right? It's down _there_." Dad sneered, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"N-No..." I whispered to myself, trying to back away more.

Dad just laughed, walking back into the house.

"Aw, you scared of the dark?" he mocked. "Be a real mad and go get your shit! I just _might_ leave you alone long enough for you to do that."

* * *

Dad did stay out of our way.

He was nowhere near us as we walked into the house, even staying away as the others looked around.

They came with me to check upstairs first, going to see if Dad really _had_ taken everything down to the basement like he said he had. The moment I walked in, I found it completely empty. Everything that had been left out in the open, everything from my closet and draws were gone...

The only things that were left were the things I had hidden under the floorboards.

It wasn't much - a photo album and a small box. They were precious items that I couldn't let Dad find. God knows what he would have done to them!

Peter had taken them out to the car, hiding them underneath one of the seats. When he came back inside, I had already led the others to the door in the kitchen... I stood there, staring at it, the wooden rectangle and the darkness behind it mocking me. I would have given anything not to go down there, but how else was I supposed to get the rest of my things?

"You guys stay up here." I gulped, shakily reaching out to grasp the handle of the door.

"No fucking way!" Jackson scoffed. "We're not letting you do this alone."

I glanced at them all from over my shoulder. Their faces were set hard with determination, backs ramrod straight. They believed in every word, none of them wanting to back down. Not even Isaac, who was shaking ever so slightly.

The youngest Pack member and I locked eyes for a moment, the two of us drawing strength from the knowledge that _we weren't alone_. Isaac had been locked in a freezer, in a basement; I had been tortured, in a basement. We both had bad experiences. We understood each other.

That was enough for me.

Nodding slightly, I opened the door.

"Just... Prepare yourselves." I told them, flicking on the light switch for the underground space.

With each step, it got harder to breathe. It felt like there was a tangible weight sitting on my chest, a little more being added the deeper into the room I went. The presence of my Pack was the only thing keeping me together.

The room was cold, smelling metallic and stale.

No windows, only one door.

The flooring was cracked and uneven, slanting down to the left of the house.

A table sat against the wall in the far corner, slightly rusted tools and knives laid across it. Whips and old belts dangled off the edge; chains snaking out from the blood splattered walls.

Even _I_ could still smell my fear.

They were softly gagging, Allison close to throwing up as she looked around, all of them mortified.

Derek and Peter were livid. They were the only ones who were shocked out of their horrified states to feel anything else. The two were breathing heavily, a slight growling coming from the two of them as their eyes flashed red and blue - respectively.

"I-It's ok. Really." I whispered. "It's not like I'm here anymore..."

My words didn't seem to help.

Turning my attention away from them, hoping to find something else to distract them, I found my things scattered around the room. Nothing was bagged, just thrown around carelessly, covered in dust and, what looked like, glass and cigarette butts.

_Great._

"We'll do this a bit at a time." Derek hissed out, trying to calm himself down. "Pick something out, _carefully_ shake it out and bag it. When the bag is full, take it to the car. Stiles is _not_ to be left alone!"

I wasn't about to argue with that.

* * *

It took longer than I hoped for, trying to collect and bag my things. They were hidden behind so many boxes, boxes I never remembered seeing before, hidden in the shadows, it was unbelievable!

But, never once, did they leave me by myself.

By, just after, midday, we had everything packed and out of that house. We had managed to get through it without anything happening - no one got hurt, or anything. I had started to feel a little more relaxed.

Well, as relaxed as I could when near my Dad.

We had done one more sweep of the basement, making sure _everything_ had been cleared out. Only when we were sure did we leave that room. To me, it was a great accomplishment, being able to go down to that room. Never, in all of my life, had I thought I'd be able to do it!

Yes, I had a few panic attacks along the way that _may_ have attributed to our staying longer, but that was beside the point!

I wasn't going to say anything to Dad.

I wasn't going to say goodbye.

I wasn't going to say we had finished.

I was just going to leave.

That was hard to do when he was waiting by the front door.

"Oh, done so soon?" he asked. "And here I was thinking I could have some fun down there with you."

"In your dreams." Scott growled.

"Why, how did _you_ know that?"

The manic grin on Dad's face was nothing compared to the one he got when he would cut into me. This grin was _tame_ for him... Not that the others knew that.

"We're leaving." I said, barely able to keep my voice level.

"Are you now?" he chuckled. "Not going to stay for a drink?"

I shook my head.

"No? I thought I raised you with better manners." Dad sneered.

"You didn't raise me at all." I muttered.

Lack of brain to mouth filter.

It always got me into trouble.

I wasn't fast enough to avoid the fist flying at my face, nor were any of the others fast enough to stop it. The punch landed heavily on the left side of my face, my jaw and eye stinging.

The next punch I saw coming.

But it never landed.

Derek lunged for Dad, making the man stumble back slightly in surprise... It took all Peter and Boyd had to hold him back.

"You and your _fag_ boyfriend get the hell out of my house!" Dad screamed, his hand curling around his gun.

Running forward, I grabbed Derek's arm, dragging him through the house as best as I could, the others following quickly. Derek battled against us the entire way, but I refused to relinquish my hold. I heard myself muttering to him, begging him to _please just leave it_ ; I couldn't be sure how much he actually heard.

That was when something flew past our heads, the object grazing my ear before it smashed on the wall behind me.

All of them reacted instantly, almost turning around to attack Dad.

Peter and Derek were almost far too gone.

I only _just_ managed to get everyone out of the house, _before_ they attacked Dad.

I couldn't stop apologising as we made our way to the car. I was shaking, close to crying... I couldn't stop myself. I felt so guilty, knowing I was the reason that had gotten them in such a state; knowing I was the reason they were there in the first place! If it hadn't have been for me, they would never have had to deal with any of it!

I practically piled them all into the car myself, pushing them through the only-just-open doors. I had been about to get in myself when I noticed something sitting on the grass veranda. It took me seconds to decide to go back to grab it, thankful that I had when I found it was a picture of my Mom and me.

The moment I picked it up, I was grabbed.

A fist had balled into the back of my shirt, all but throwing me back into the house. I heard shouts and screams behind me; I heard sirens in the distance... A door slammed behind me, but I heard it ricochet off of the wall instead of close. I tried to get away, of course I did! Any sane person would try to escape!

I just couldn't find my strength.

The only time the hand let go, I had been thrown down a steep set of stairs.

The room was cold, smelling metallic and stale.

No windows, only one door.

The flooring was cracked and uneven, slanting down to the left of the house.

A table sat against the wall in the far corner, slightly rusted tools and knives laid across it. Whips and old belts dangled off the edge; chains snaking out from the blood splattered walls.

_Basement!_

I tried to get up so I could run. I tried to do something, anything!

I was grabbed again before I made just one move.

The next thing I knew, I was chained to the wall by my neck, the cold metal tight on my skin. I grabbed the metal collar around my neck, pulling at it with both hands, trying desperately to get it off and away from me. I could hardly breathe! It seemed like the more I tried to get it off, the tighter it became.

"You really thought you'd get away that easily?" Dad laughed, fast walking to the table. "No. Not this time."

My heart stopped.

My hands stilled.

I turned my head slowly towards him, carefully getting up onto my knees.

_This can't be happening again..._

"D-Dad?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he growled, turning from the table with one of the leather whips gripped tightly in his hand. "You've relaxed far too much for my liking."

The next thing I felt was pain.

The whip had been snapped against my chest, curling around to attack my arm and part of my back. It was a pain I hadn't felt for _months_... I had forgotten how much it hurt.

I doubled over, gingerly clutching my arm.

I couldn't stop from shouting out.

The feeling burned through me, my blood rushing to the injured parts of my body.

Before I even had time to even try to recover, the whip hit down again, harder this time, right on my spine. My breath was knocked out of me, only a sharp inhale of pain making it past my lips.

My sight blurred as my eyes started to water. I could barely make out my own hand, it was so bad.

My hearing, on the other hand? Well, that was as sharp as ever. Which was why I heard the footsteps before Dad.

"I knew I should have killed you that day! At least then I wouldn't have so much of your blood staining these walls!" Dad yelled, cracking the whip again. "Killing you would have made my life so much easier! I suppose I just have to make up for that now."

_"What the hell, John?!"_

The voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

I felt the air around my still.

Hesitantly, I raised a hand and wiped the tears from my eyes, clearing them so I could actually see.

Dallas County Sheriff's Department were standing right there, staring, shocked.

* * *

Dad was arrested.

He had been stripped of his gun and badge; he had been arrested.

He was taken out of the house in handcuffs.

I had been led out by one of the Deputy's, walking slowly though the pain was starting to dissipate.

The moment I stepped outside, I found that the Pack, _my_ Pack, had been cornered by other officers, not being allowed anywhere near the house... When they saw me, they practically screamed my name, all of them a mix of relieved, angry and worried. I wanted to run to them, probably just as they wanted to do the same to me.

But they were still being held back, whilst I was still finding it hard to walk. They could sense my pain.

When I was in reach, Derek was the first one to get to me, his arms gently encircling me. His chin rested on top of my head, my ear pressed to his chest. I could feel Derek's heart racing, beating so hard I thought it would break out of his chest...

It took seconds for the others to join in on the hug.

In that moment, surrounded by them all, I felt safe. I felt safe and happy and at home, something I hadn't felt in so many years.

I ended up sobbing into Derek's chest.

I felt such a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. People finally knew what my Dad had been doing to me. Finally, they were starting to question my record.

Finally they were starting to question.

I couldn't tell you how long we stood there for but, after a while, we all started to pull back from the hug - well, all but Derek who kept me as close to him as possible. I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the tears, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

I had been about to suggest we leave when we heard the commotion.

I should have seen it coming.

It was obvious.

Of course Dad would get out of the handcuffs - he was, now formerly, a Sheriff for God's sake!

I watched as he ran off, some of the Deputy's running after him, trying to recapture him... He jumped over fences, he weaved between cars... He was one of the fastest people I knew, even with him being close to fifty.

"Why don't we get back to the hotel?" Peter coughed after Dad disappeared from sight. "We can go to the Department in the morning - give statements and such. Right now, I think everyone needs some time to wind down."

"That sounds great." I croaked.

With one more glance down the street, I felt my stomach churn slightly. Honestly? I wasn't sure if they were going to catch him. But, something I was sure about? I was grabbing my Mom's ashes before I left that house!

* * *

The next day - Thursday, July 10th - the first stop after we had all woken up and actually eaten breakfast, we made our way to the Sheriff's Department. We would have waited a little longer, maybe closer to lunch and eat out, but I couldn't stand the staring from some of the others in the hotel.

See, apparently, everything that had happened with my Dad had made the news, an APB out for his arrest.

It was only a twenty minute drive to the Sheriff's Department, but it was enough to get rid of the tension after all the staring. Just sitting in the vehicle, with my friends-turned-family, listening to music, helped me. I mean, sure, I wasn't one hundred per cent alright, who would be? But, with them, I was getting there and it wouldn't take too long.

The wounds on my chest, back and arm were still there. The one on my arm would soon disappear, but the ones on my chest and back would stay. It was strange, I still didn't understand why I had all these scars, considering what I was... The only thing I could think of was it was because I was a hybrid.

I was just hoping these would be the last scars I got from my Dad.

"At least we'll be going home soon." Isaac smiled. "Harley will probably be happy to have us home."

"Sam will probably be a bit pissed, though." Boyd chuckled.

"Oh, she'll get over it." Erica grinned.

I just laughed with them. Because it was true. Harley would love having us back; Sam would be pissed but, once she understood what had happened, she'd get over it. It just made me want to get home all the more. I wanted to be back in the familiar, comforting place I called home. I wanted to be back with the three we had to leave behind.

We were so close to being back.

I could almost touch it...

* * *

We were stuck in the Sheriff's Department for a few hours. I had to tell them _everything_ from why and how everything with Dad started, right up to present day.

They were even making arrangements for my record to be expunged.

I was told it would, generally, take thirty days for a hearing date to be set, after a petition had been filed. Then, if it was granted, it could take up to a hundred and eighty days for agencies to destroy the records.

I was surprised by how nice they had all been. Not once did I get a dirty look; not once did I get a vague threat. They all seemed...sheepish? Was that the right word? I wasn't sure. I just knew they had all been kind of nice to me.

Still, I was more than happy when we _finally_ got out. It wasn't even midday, but I just felt so tired.

That was probably why I had lagged behind a little, dragging my feet on the way to the car. Not that we'd be going back to the hotel. Actually, we were going to chance going out to eat. Against my better judgement, of course. I would have preferred going back to bed.

But then I looked at them all.

They probably didn't like being cooped up in a hotel, no matter what they said. So I ended up agreeing, albeit hesitantly. Sure, they all tried to say that they didn't mind going back to the hotel, but I was sure they were bored of it now.

That was how we ended up going into town, going to one of the nearest diners.

So far, no one there seemed to know who I was. They didn't stop and stare. They didn't whisper... So far, everything was going good.

Not that I could relax. There was always that possibility that someone was lurking within the shadows, waiting. There was always the fact that Dad was still out there, somewhere...

Now, everyone was eating, having a laugh. They all seemed to like the food, though we all agreed that the diners back in Beacon Hills were better. But that was our personal opinion, of course.

We couldn't have been in the diner for more than twenty minutes when I left the table. Usually, I never needed to use the bathroom when I went out anywhere, managing to hold it in until I got back home - or, in this case, back to the hotel. But, for some reason, I couldn't do that.

So, I excused myself from the table, going to the back of the diner where the toilets were.

I got in there, dealt with everything I needed to deal with.

I washed my hands.

I dried them.

I was about to leave, when I was grabbed from behind.

A cloth was placed over my nose and mouth, a strong scent invading my senses.

I tried to fight, but the longer the cloth was over my face, I could feel myself getting slower. Getting more lethargic.

_Chloroform?_

The last thing I saw was the outline of a figure in the mirror.

* * *

When I woke up, I was disorientated.

I didn't know where I was.

I didn't know what time it was.

My head hurt.

I felt so confused and weak.

It took a few minute before I could focus.

The first thing I noticed: I was strapped down to a bed. My wrists were chained down, lifted high above my head. My ankles were shackled together, a small length of chain attaching them.

The second thing I noticed: I was wearing nothing apart from my underwear. My shirt, my t-shirt, my jeans, my shoes...even my socks! Everything was gone apart from my boxer-briefs.

The third thing I noticed: the room I was in was very familiar. It was so familiar, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. Even the scent of the place sparked some familiarity, but I just couldn't connect the dots!

"Your awake." a voice said.

I froze.

My blood ran cold.

Every part of my body tensed.

"Zane?" I gulped, praying I was wrong.

Then his face appeared above mine, grinning down at me.

Dark red hair.

Violet eyes.

Tanned skin.

Yeah, that was definitely Zane.

"I told you it wasn't over, Babe." he told me, running a finger down the side of my face. "When I heard you were back in town, I just _knew_ I had to act quickly."

I couldn't move.

I wanted, desperately, to just fight against him. I wanted to pull against the chains - I would be able to break them! But I couldn't move.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to play with you, before you woke up." he sighed. "But I knew I had to wait. I knew it would feel so much better when you were awake."

Zane moved.

He lifted his right leg onto the bed, moving it to one side of me. His left leg came up until he was straddling me, sitting on my knees to keep me pinned to the bed, his hands resting either side of my torso.

"L-Let me go." I whispered.

"Now why would I do that, Babe?" Zane chuckled. "I've finally got you where I want you. I can do _anything_ I want to you, and you'd have to take it. Not that that's too much of a hardship. You'll love it."

I shook my head, harshly. No, I wouldn't ' _love it_ '. I wouldn't even like it! Why would I?!

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know how I'd be able to get out of the situation.

This was the first time Zane had ever chained me to something. Before, it was only Dad that had ever chained me to anything, never Zane... I couldn't say what gave him the idea; I couldn't say why _now_ was the time he decided to try it. But, I could say for certain, that he had more of an advantage with me chained down.

"It's a shame really. It would have been nice to have all the different toys I wanted to use on you." Zane told me. "I suppose I can save those for another time, though."

Zane took one of his hands off of the bed, placing it on my chest. His skin was cold, freezing against mine. I tried to flinch away from him, but there was nowhere for me to go. Zane's smile just grew, his teeth showing as he started to move.

His hand moved over my torso, slowly running down my chest, drawing patterns on my stomach.

It kept moving until it reached my hip.

At that point, Zane moved his other hand, doing the exact same with that one as he had with the first, moving until it was also resting against my hip.

He slowly dragged his hands up and down my abdomen, his eyes locked onto that part of my body. He seemed entranced by his hands, by my skin.

"How can you be so scarred, but your skin still so smooth?" he muttered to himself. "It's like the scars aren't even there."

His hands dropped to my hips yet again, his finger tips playing with the edge of my underwear, his thumbs slowly stroking the fabric that covered the tops of my thighs, very close to where I really _didn't_ want him to be.

"I wonder if your that soft in other places too." he smirked.

My heart rate spiked even more.

The next thing I knew, I had been flipped.

My face was pressed down into pillows, the chains connecting my wrists to the bed crossed. The metal dug into my skin; I could already start to feel blood starting to run down my wrists.

I could barely breathe. It felt like my throat was being crushed, just like yesterday. I mean, it was difficult to breathe anyway, what with the bruises still around my neck - this just made it worse!

I felt Zane's nails scrape over my back, hitting the whip marks that Dad had made. I couldn't stop the yelp that was wrenched from my throat.

Zane just laughed.

He seemed to get off on my pain.

Not that that was a surprise to me.

Zane just dug his nails harder into my back, drawing little beads of blood the further down he went.

The moment his nails reached the small of my back, he let his hands drop, the palms of his hands moulding over the cheeks of my ass.

The touch sparked disgust within me.

Something finally clicked and I tried to fight back.

I tugged against the restraints on my wrists, tried to squeeze out of them. I pulled hard, hoping that, if I did slip out of them, my elbow would fly back into his face.

I tried squirming out from underneath him, tried to throw him off of my legs. But he wouldn't budge... He just lifted a hand from my ass, gripped it in my hair and yanked until my head was pulled back painfully.

"Don't fight me, Babe." Zane hissed. "Don't make me get my lighter."

My eyes went wide.

I could feel my entire body shaking.

"Be a good boy now." he muttered.

Zane pushed my head back into the pillows, both hands back to my the band of my underwear. He hooked his fingers underneath the band, starting to pull them down, inch by inch.

There was nothing I could do to stop him.

I was helpless.

I had lost.

_**BANG!** _

The door burst open, rebounding off of the wall.

I felt the pressure of Zane being ripped off of me.

I heard the thud of a body hitting the ground, as well as the sound of many voices and feet running through a different door.

Derek's scent poured over me.

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the rental car, my clothes back on my body and Derek's leather jacket around my shoulders. My Pack gathered around the car in a loose semi-circle, Derek standing as close to me as he possibly could.

Zane had already been bundled into a police car, handcuffs now cutting into _his_ wrists.

Apparently, he had been a person of interest for a _long_ time.

Apparently, I wasn't the first person he done anything like this to.

He was wanted for drug possession and dealing.

He was wanted for GBH.

He was wanted for rape of minors and even those of age.

He was wanted for murder.

He was wanted for a boatload of things, many of them mainly involving minors, everything being spread across the States.

They wanted me to stand against him in a court of law. Because I was a victim, had been underage when it had all started, was one of the only victims still alive and sane after everything he had done, my testifying could be pivotal to the case.

I had given my statement to the officers there and then, just so I didn't have to stay any longer after that day. I wanted to leave as soon as physically possible.

It was only once the officers were a little while away that I asked them all how they had found me. They had explained how, when I hadn't come out a little under ten minutes, Derek had gone to find me. Obviously, I was nowhere in the bathroom, but the back door to the diner that only staff could use was wide open. They had all ran out of the diner - after paying, of course - and followed my scent all the way to Zane's door.

"H-How did you know it was Zane?" I asked, hunching further down into Derek's jacket.

"Recognised the scent. Don't meet many people that smell like narcotics." Derek replied, quietly. "Peter called the Sheriff's Department from the car."

I nodded, pulling the sleeve of the jacket back up my arm, to free my hand, dragging it gently down my face.

"I'm sorry that you all got dragged into this." I sniffed. "It's not fair to any of you."

"You stop that know. This is in no way your fault." Peter admonished. "We all knew the risks; we all knew who was here. We decided to come, not you."

I nodded again. I dropped my head down, staring at my knees, biting my lip as it started to wobble. It took seconds for arms to wrap around me, Peter crouching slightly to reach me and not hit his head on the car.

I was so happy we would be on our way home soon.

* * *

We were on the plane, on our way back to Chico Municipal Airport, at seven the next morning.

Yet again, everyone was asleep apart from Derek and I. I was already tucked into the Alpha wolf's side, his scent and the feel of him offering more comfort to me than anything else. He had been trying to get me to sleep for a little for hours, even when we were at the hotel... But I couldn't.

The nightmares had started again.

I was scared to close my eyes, scared of what would appear next.

I had ended up spending the night curled up next to Derek, not wanting to risk being snatched in the middle of the night if I was in bed alone. It was a stupid thought, but I couldn't get it out of my mind...

Derek hadn't minded, though.

"Everything will be alright." Derek murmured to me, turning his face down into my hair. "They're being dealt with. They won't be able to get you again."

"But Dad's still out there." I whispered, clutching onto his arm and pressing closer to him. "What if he comes back to the house? What if he tries to hurt one of you? What if he tries to take me again? What if-"

"Thinking about the ' _what ifs_ ' won't help, Genim. He can't hurt us and we won't _ever_ let him hurt you again. I promise you, Gen - as long as I can help it, no one will ever hurt you again."

And I believed him.

It was so easy for me to believe Derek.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. Your special to me." Derek told me, hugging me to him a little tighter.

The last person to say something like that was my Mom. No one had said I was special, or anything of the like, to them since her... Yet here was Derek, this amazing man that I used to know as a child, this amazing man who has done so much for me in not even a year, saying that exact thing.

I wondered if he realised just how much his words meant to me.

I wondered if he realised how much everything he had done meant to me.

I wondered if he realised that he was just as special to me.

He probably didn't.

He probably didn't realise how much all of it meant to me.

But, one day, he would. I would make sure of it.

* * *

We got home a little after one in the afternoon.

I don't think words could describe how happy we all were to be back home.

We all grabbed our luggage out from the car, taking out the suitcases that we had packed all of my things into. Derek and Peter took the suitcases, Scott taking the bag with my clothes in. Apparently, because I was injured, I wasn't allowed to carry anything. Ever though I healed, just like them.

The only thing they allowed me to do was open the door. As soon as I had pushed it open, we were bombarded with a redhead, a blonde and a child.

Harley ran straight for me, his arms wrapping around me. He didn't run into me, didn't grab me as tight as he could have... He was careful - he already knew. Charlie was smiling at us, welcoming us back, though I could see a bit of frustration in her eyes. I knew she was annoyed at how we left, but I think she understood. Sam, on the other hand, as presumed, was pissed off. Her arms were folded over her chest, she was glaring slightly... She meant business.

"You and me have _a lot_ to talk about." Sam told me. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

That was when I really looked up at Sam.

I don't know what she saw, but her mouth slammed shut, her teeth clacking together. Instantly, her body language changed - her arms dropped, her face evened out. She started to come closer, concern invading her scent.

"Stiles?" she whispered.

"Perhaps we should go inside." Peter mused.

Peter practically herded everyone into the house, gently pushing everyone in. We all put our stuff by the doors, kicking off our shoes and just reviling at being home again.

Whilst the Pack took Sam and Charlie into the kitchen, already quietly explaining to them what had happened back in Dallas, I just took out the one, small special box from my carryon bag, before taking Harley into the living room with me.

The kid bundled onto one of the couches with me, hugging himself to me. He was practically burying himself into my side as much as he possibly could. I wrapped my own arms tightly around him, pulling him up onto my lap.

Words couldn't express how much I loved being home!

"Will you be ok?" Harley muttered, tucking his head into my neck.

"I will be. It'll take some time, but I will be." I told him. "As long as I have you and all of them in the kitchen with me, I will be better than ok."

"Do you have to go back there again?"

I sighed, pulling him tighter against me, leaning my cheek against the top of his head.

"I do, Sweetheart. I have to go back next month." I admitted. "But it means I can make a very bad man go away for a very long time. And, hopefully, it means I can get my record expunged."

"Can I come? I like Sam and Charlie, I do, but I don't like staying here without you." Harley asked. "I don't have to go anywhere near the bad man."

"We'll see, Sweetheart. We'll see."

* * *

It was a few hours later, after Sam and Charlie had left for home, that everyone had piled into the living room, in their respective seats - Harley and I had moved to my, technically our, armchair after we had had lunch.

All of us were just so happy to be home; Harley was glad to have us all home.

We were all sitting there, talking quietly, just basking in the familiarity and safety of the four walls around us; of the scent of all of us together.

I felt more relaxed than I had in the past week.

It was then that my box was brought up in the conversation, all of them turning to look at the wooden thing that was a similar size as a hardback book, only with a little more height to it.

Shifting around Harley slightly, I picked up and opened the box.

"I hid it under the floorboards after I told Dad about me being gay. I didn't want him finding it and, you know, destroying them..." I told them. "Anything I thought was precious I put under there, so it was this box and a photo album."

Reaching into the box, I took out a gold locket.

"This was my Mom's. She gave it to me before she died..." I told them, opening it to show Harley before passing it around. "Dad gave it to her on their first wedding anniversary. Real gold."

Inside the locket was a picture of all three of us - Dad, Mom and me. The picture was from when I was nine years old, only a few weeks before she had died... In the picture, you couldn't even tell she had been sick.

The second thing I took out was a DVD in a small plastic envelope.

"A few months before she died, Mom got all our home videos put onto this DVD. Said she wanted to make sure our memories were preserved." I smiled. I haven't watched them since she brought the DVD home."

I put the DVD back into the box as the locket was handed back to me.

I closed the box again, placing it onto the table.

"I had wanted to grab them before I had left the first time, but I was in too much of a state to remember to grab them." I admitted. "I'm just glad Dad never found them."

Leaning back into the cushions of the armchair, I realised just how happy I was that I actually had all of my things; how happy I was that I had dealt with my business, even though some wasn't completely over yet. Sure, I wished it had all gone differently, but I was kind of glad I had gone, however strange that sounded.

Now, I just had to focus on moving on.

Well, until I had to go back, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M AT UNIVERSITY!
> 
> Please review XD
> 
> Thanks a lot all of you XD


	54. The Aftermath

**Chapter 48 - Part 1**

**Stiles**

Nine days.

It had been nine days since Dallas.

I hadn't spoken a great deal, only saying a sentence or two in every conversation. I just... I wasn't in the best of places. And could you blame me? From my dad to Zane, with what had happened, could anyone really blame me?

The nightmares had started up again. They were worse this time, new scenarios added into the horror already in my head. I slept less than I had before. I was just so tired. I was tired of _being_ tired. I was tired of being so scared of _them_. All I wanted was to live a normal life. All I wanted was to move on! Was that so wrong? Was that such a bad thing?

I was sitting in my armchair. It was where I spent a lot of my time, during the day. I would be there when everyone woke up, I would be there long after they had gone to bed. I only moved when I had to, which included taking Harley to his room. They hadn't tried to get me to move. They hadn't tried to pull me out of the seat, telling me to snap out of it. To get over myself. They did nothing like that.

They let me be.

They were letting me come to terms with it all.

I mean: Zane had been arrested and would put on trial; Dad had been found out and, now, was being hunted down... Everything I had known in Dallas had been changed in a blink of an eye.

I wasn't sure how I felt.

I thought it would feel good. I thought it would be the greatest feeling in the world. I just felt empty. I had lost _years_ of my life, because of those two people. Because, somehow, they got so twisted in the head.

And I was convinced it was because of me.

I thought I was the reason for Zane's change in behaviour. That I was the reason for him turning into an abusive asshole, just like my Dad. But he had been like that for God knows how long. Apparently, he had even shot his six year old sister when he was seven, the bullet lodging itself between her eyes. He had even drowned the kitten his family had rescued, when he was five. He had been troubled for over a decade, but I had always thought it was something that _I_ had done wrong because, at first, he had been so nice.

 _ **"It was his fault."**_ Okami snarled. _**"He's the reason we thought that."**_

Yeah, that was true... People like Zane, they're good manipulators. They knew how to take what they were doing and make you believe it was your fault. They knew how to break you. That's why they usually went for the ' _weak_ ' ones, why they went for the ' _easy_ ' targets. That was why he went for me. I was sixteen. I was vulnerable. I had been beaten down, literally, and he was the first person to show me some sort of kindness. He saw my weakness and he played off of it.

But he never broke me. Well, not completely, anyway. Whilst, in some ways, he had down exactly that, in others it had only made me stronger. It made me fight. Everything that he and Dad had done to me made me who I was. I believed it had made me that little bit stronger.

If I survived the hell they put me through, then I could survive anything.

Well, as long as I had _my Pack_ , _my family_ , with me.

* * *

I spent a lot of time drawing. I would draw the things that calmed me, the things I loved. Of course, I was always around them. I would draw them all doing random little things - reading, talking, laughing, watching TV... Just about anything, really.

Sometimes, Harley would watch me. He would curl up on my lap, watching as I created a reflection of someone on the paper. He seemed entranced by the process, even asking to see some of my earlier works. I even got him to try it out. I brought down my supplies, sitting with him on the floor as he leant against the coffee table, drawing with him - and Sam, once she found us.

It was funny really. Harley was just like any other child. He liked things that a lot of children did. He just didn't know that, because he wasn't a normal child, he had never done anything _normal_. He had never sat down at a table and drawn a picture. He had never played in a park. He had never done anything like that. I guess ' _funny_ ' wasn't the right word... _Sweet_ , maybe. I wasn't exactly sure what the right word was.

Harley's drawings were similar to those of a four year old. But they would be - he had never done it before. That didn't make them bad. They were good _for him_. They were good _for me_. They didn't have to be these masterpieces that were hung in a studio, he didn't have to be the best artist there ever was. It was just for fun.

I ended up drawing a portrait of Harley drawing. There was just something about the moment that I wanted to capture and I didn't have a camera to hand. There was something about moments like this, no matter the person, that I seemed to love - just the domesticity of it all.

I really felt like we were just a big family.

Reaching out my free hand, I ran in down the back of Harley's hair. In such a short amount of time, this little boy had become so precious to me. I felt like, maybe, they were all right - maybe I _was_ a protective ' _mother_ '. Not that that was a bad thing, of course. I didn't like the fact that it was gendered - not that there was anything wrong with women - but it would have been nice to be referred to as a protective father, you know? I didn't mind it, though. What they meant behind the statement, I didn't mind. I know Derek and I had explained to Harley why we shouldn't be referred to as his parents, but I didn't mind as much as I probably should have.

_Ok, that's kind of weird..._

Shaking my head slightly, I picked up the pencil again, turning back to the portrait of the kid. I focused on getting the dimensions right, focused on how the light was angled so I could get it right for the paper copy. I just focused on just trying to get it perfect.

 _ **"Ah, it's not weird."**_ Okami snickered. _**"For all intense and purposes, he's our cub."**_

 _ **"For once, I must agree."**_ Melrakki grinned. _**"And I think the cub knows."**_

 _ **"Guys, shut up."**_ I sighed.

Of course this would be the one thing they agreed on.

* * *

I couldn't say how long Sam and I sat with Harley, drawing. It was, actually, rather therapeutic. It was the first time, since coming home from Dallas, that I moved from my armchair to sit somewhere else in the room. Honestly, I think everyone was happy with the small development.

"Can we do this more?" Harley asked, bringing another piece of paper closer to him, looking up at me. "I like this."

"Yeah, we can do this more, Sweetheart." I smiled.

The kid grinned as he reached for a pencil, his head bobbing from side to side as he swayed slightly. He always seemed younger than his mental age of seven. I think it was just the innocence surrounding him, the slight naivety. It always made me want to protect him all the more.

"You're so whipped." Sam laughed, quietly.

I suppose it was childish, but I could think of no other response than to stick my tongue out at the blonde.

"Real mature." she snickered.

Rolling my eyes and looking towards the other side of the room, I couldn't stop the small smile. There was just something so normal about the situation that started to make things easier.

It was as I looked to the other side of the room that I saw Derek. He was leaning against the door frame to the living room, his arms folded loosely over his chest. He was completely relaxed, a small upturn to the side of his mouth. The moment he saw I had spotted him, he beckoned me over with a flick of his head. I didn't move straight away, just arching an eyebrow at him and waited to see if I would get any explanation. All I got was another gesture for me to go over.

As I got up, I ruffled Harley's hair slightly, telling him I'd be back in a bit before I made my way over to Derek.

He didn't take me too far away from the room, just into the kitchen and pushing the door slightly closed. He didn't say anything to me straight away. He didn't start questioning me or anything. All he did was hand me a cup, getting me to sit down at the table in my usual chair.

Hot chocolate. That was what was in the cup. I hadn't had hot chocolate in quite a few months... Some would say it was a little too warm to drink something like that, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a damn.

Derek sat next to me, his hands cupped around his own mug. He stared down into the dark liquid, just staring at it. I couldn't tell if he was thinking about what to say, or just enjoying the quiet for a moment... His scent gave off no hit.

He was just content.

"I'm proud of you." Derek said, glancing up from his mug.

"Wh-Why?" I whispered, frowning.

"Because you did it."

Now, I had no idea how he thought _that_ was a good explanation but, apparently, for Derek, it was. Honestly, he _really_ needed to work on that... It was a wonder anyone knew what he meant, sometimes.

"You need to expand on that, Der." I sighed.

"You faced them." he smiled. "You faced them and you won. Not a lot of people have the courage to do what you did."

I couldn't find a trace of a lie in him.

"We're proud of you, Gen." he repeated. " _I'm_ proud of you."

* * *

Sunday, July 20th 2014, I started getting back to my old self. I still wasn't sleeping a lot, but I would move around a lot more. I started to talk a bit more. It was a bit of slow progress, but a little was better than nothing.

I wanted everything to go back to normal, I wanted everything to go back to what it was like _before_ Dad showed up. I just wanted my life back. And that wouldn't happen if I kept myself locked inside the house.

Which was why I decided we would have a picnic.

From the minute I had finished breakfast, laying it all out on the table, I started working on things for the picnic. I needed to keep myself busy, needed to keep moving. If I stopped, I would just go back to the chair... What good would it do me if I just went back to sitting on my ass?

It wouldn't.

So I had to keep busy.

I made a plan. I made a plan of absolutely anything and everything we could possibly need. I made a list of things I could bake, just to add more time onto how long it would all take. I suppose, in a way, you could call it my way of coping, or something. I wasn't really sure. Trying to ignore the issue and move on was, usually, what I went with.

It was what I did in Dallas.

It was what I did when I first arrived in Beacon Hills.

It was what I would _still_ be doing, if I hadn't met my Pack.

"Planning on feeding an army?" Derek laughed as he walked up beside me, pulling my plan a little closer for him to see.

"I'm not making that much." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that."

I never once turned from the cake mix. I just kept on mixing.

It was nice to get the practice again for making cakes, considering I had to make two of them - one the next day, and another four days after that. Why? Well, July 21st was Charlie's twenty third birthday, July 25th Isaac's nineteenth birthday. The least I could do for them both was make a damn cake.

Besides, it wasn't like it was a hardship. I _wanted_ to make them something, I had _told_ them I would make them cakes. I decided it would become my little tradition, for everyone's birthday. I mean, I had made Peter's and made on for Jackson once we got home from Pride in Los Angeles. So why not make it my _thing_?

I hadn't realised Derek was still in the kitchen with me. Not until he placed his hands over mine, stopping me from mixing the cake batter. He took my hands away from the bowl and mixer, turning me to face him.

In some way, I think he _knew_ what I was doing, _why_ I was doing this. I think he seemed to understand. I didn't know _how_ he knew, but I was sure he did...

"Running won't make it better." he told me.

_Yeah, he knew..._

"I tried. I tried running from the fire. I tried ignoring everything that had happened. Do you know where that got me?" Derek sighed. "In trouble. I caused _hell_ for Laura, after the fire. She was the only family I had left, she was suffering too, but I made it worse for her, because I was running from it all."

Derek spoke softly. He wasn't saying it in a way that was accusing me, or even in a way to make me feel bad... He was saying it as if he was _admitting_ to it.

"I was running from it, right up until a few days before she came back here to Beacon Hills. After I found out what had happened to her, for a little while, I ran from that too." Derek said. "Running doesn't make it better, it only makes it hurt more. I know our situations are different, I know it's not an easy thing to do - I'm not saying it is... All I'm saying is running won't help you. Pretending it never happened won't help you."

Derek kept a tight hold on my hands as he spoke to me. I could feel his sadness, his self-anger, his _everything_ , as if it was my own. It was such a whirlwind of emotions, nothing that I could keep up with... I was amazed how he could hold himself together so well.

"We're all here for you. You don't need to pretend, you don't need to be strong." he insisted. "Let us help you, let us be strong for you. Ok?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

Truthfully, I didn't know if I could do. For as long as I could remember, I had to be strong for myself, I had no one to fall back on. I couldn't trust anyone but me. It was hard, even now, trying to rewire myself... But I would try. Just because Derek had asked, I would try.

Derek pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me easily, tilting his face down into the top of my head, as mine was buried against his chest. There was something about being like this that just made me feel so warm, that made me feel... _right_. I think it was because I just liked being in Derek's arms, to be honest.

Not that I minded.

* * *

We didn't go too far for the picnic.

We set up outside the house, right in front of the steps of the porch that led to the front door. No one wanted to go very far, so keeping it at home seemed like the best plan. Besides, it made it easier if anyone needed another drink, a change of clothes or needed the bathroom. It was just all round easier, to be honest.

It was a nice day out. A perfect summer day. Everyone was just laying around, talking, just enjoying being with each other. Well, I say _everyone_... Harley was walking around the border of the preserve close to the house, intently looking at each and every tree and flower nearby.

"He's a curious little thing." Peter chuckled, leaning back into the sun.

"That he is." I nodded, watching as Harley talked to himself, grinning.

In the, almost, two months Harley had been living with us all, there had been a lot of progress with him. Whilst he was still a little unsure, he was a lot more comfortable with everyone in the house. He spoke a lot more, he acted a lot more freely. Yes, he was still, practically, attached to my hip, but that didn't matter. Hell, even the Betas had all, slowly, begun to get used to him. Slowly accepting him.

It was a big step for all of them.

Harley had, also, became a lot more curious. He wasn't afraid to ask questions, he would willingly get a closer look at something. He wanted to know, he wanted to understand. He was a kid.

Huffing a small laugh, I shifted myself slightly, until I could lay down, placing my head on Derek's legs. You wouldn't think it, but the Alpha wolf was, actually, rather comfortable... Derek didn't seem to mind, he never seemed to. He seemed to like it when I lay over him.

I could never understand why...

Reaching over, blindly, I grabbed some kind of food out of some container. Strawberries. I loved strawberries. I didn't really like strawberry flavoured _things_ , but I loved actual strawberries. Ripping off the stalks of the two I had in my hand, I popped one in my mouth, stretching the other one up with my hand, until it was in front of Derek's face.

I watched as Derek jerked slightly, not expecting the red fruit to appear in his eyesight. He just looked at me, pushing his chin down to his chest. I didn't say anything, just moved the fruit a little closer to him, waiting. Now, I expected him to take it with his fingers. You know, like anyone else would.

Nope.

Derek seemed to decide that, no, he didn't want to lift his arms, instead just leaning forward slightly, sucking up the fruit with his mouth...

I was lucky no one else saw.

I barely pulled myself from the surprise when I was pounced on by sixty eight pounds of Fairy child. Harley landed on my stomach, lying right on top of me, absolutely beaming. He was practically shaking he was so happy!

I had _never_ seen him in such a state, since he had been living with us.

"You have to meet Steven!" he giggled.

 _Everything_ grinded to a halt. Everyone stopped talking, turning their attention to the kid.

"Steven?" I asked, slowly.

"Yuh-huh! Come on!" he grinned.

Harley leapt off of me, grabbing my hand as he tried to pull me up off of the ground. I got up as fast as I could, my mind spinning with thoughts of this _Steven_. I was terrified there was going to be someone standing in the preserve, waiting for Harley to run back, waiting to grab him...

I made sure to keep a tight hold of Harley's hand.

I heard everyone following, as Harley pulled me towards the far corner of the preserve border. I was getting ready to pull Harley behind me, getting ready to fight off whoever could be there.

But there was no one there.

There was no lingering scent...

"This is Steven." Harley giggled, jumping on the spot slightly.

"Where is he?" Danny frowned.

"Right there!"

Harley pointed straight in front of us. At a tree.

All the tension drained out of me.

See Fairies could talk to things like plants. Meaning, Harley could talk to the trees. He could understand them... When I saw him talking to himself, he was actually talking to the _trees_. In some way, it was a little more reassuring than him talking to himself.

"I like Steven, he's my favourite." Harley told us. "He's a sassy tree."

* * *

The next day, Sam and Charlie appeared somewhere around two that afternoon. Charlie had told us how she didn't want to do a lot for her birthday - just spend it with Sam and us, maybe have a nice dinner with everyone. And, honestly, who were we to argue with the birthday girl?

The moment Charlie walked through the door, she was _rushed_. She was spun from person to person, being hugged and sang to.

She couldn't stop smiling.

She laughed as Peter twirled her around, wrapping his arms around her. Ever since Sam had asked him to walk her down the aisle, ever since Peter and Sam had formed this Father/Daughter relationship, he had very much treated both of them as part of the family. Charlie had, for all intense and purposes, become his future daughter-in-law. His feelings about it all showed with how he interacted with them...

Harley jumped on the were-coyote's back, throwing his head back as he shouted a ' _Happy Birthday_ '... Honestly, I was sure Harley was more excited than anyone else. Though, I suppose, with how Jackson's birthday went, I couldn't blame him.

I was the last person to get to Charlie, settling for just hugging her instead of throwing her around. I even managed to pry Harley off of her as I pulled back, letting her right herself from the stampede of big children.

"Well, that was an enthusiastic hello." Charlie laughed, straightening out her dress.

"Are you guys always like that on someone's birthday?" Sam chuckled, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist.

"More or less." Jackson shrugged. "Well, recently anyway."

"Ever since Peter's birthday." Erica grinned.

As per Charlie's request, we hadn't gone mad for her birthday. We had decorated the house, yes but, since Isaac's birthday was so close, we got away with it.

One thing she couldn't stop us from doing, however - presents. Obviously, we were getting her presents.

It was just stuff for the shop, gift cards, just small things, plus a painting from me. Which was why Derek and Peter said _they_ would pay for dinner. There had been quite the dispute over that but, in the end, Derek and Peter won.

Charlie had told us off for getting her things or, in my case, making her something. She told us how there was no need for us to do that, that it was just another day, that it was nothing special... It was the exact view I had on my own birthday.

Let's just say, Charlie was rushed some more by the Betas.

* * *

Derek and Peter had taken us all to this extremely nice restaurant. A lot of the time, if we went out to eat, we would go to the diner in town. We never went to any of the restaurants, because of how Sam and I would be treated.

This place? In this place, _no one_ would cause a scene.

Because of the number of us, we were sat near the back of the restaurant where they could group the tables easily, without creating a danger to anyone. None of us minded, it just felt like we were in a little VIP area!

Jugs of water and small glasses were spread out across the tables, menus handed to us as we all sat in our seats. The prices of, well, _everything_ were ridiculous! I was used to going to the diner and getting a good meal for, like, ten dollars a person, maybe less. At this place? You were looking at more, thirty plus!

I just didn't understand it.

"You really didn't have to do this." Charlie sighed, scolding Derek and Peter.

"Of course we did!" Peter deflected. "Your birthday is only once a year."

"Says the man who didn't want us to bother about his own birthday." I chuckled.

Turning to look at me, Peter smirked slightly. He rested his elbow on the table, pointing his forefinger straight at me.

"That has nothing to do with it." Peter stated, trying not to grin.

"Whatever you say, Zombie wolf." I grinned.

The dinner was very uneventful. We went, we ate, we had fun, we went back to the house. It was fun, don't get me wrong, just nothing bad made it stand out. Nothing bad happened, which I was grateful for.

* * *

I practically ran through the house the moment I got through the door, rushing into the kitchen to get and light Charlie's cake, grabbing a knife along the way.

It was a simple sponge cake, in the shape of a wrench, grey icing covering the top of it. ' _Happy Birthday, Charlie_ ' was written in black, liquid icing, two candles in the shape of a two and a three standing behind them. It wasn't much, but I wasn't good at decorating cakes... Charlie seemed to like it though, and that was enough for me.

"Make a wish, Babe." Sam grinned, moving Charlie towards the cake by her hips.

The redhead just giggled, stumbling along with the gentle guidance as everyone around her sang. She grinned, leaning gently against Sam as she looked around at all of us.

It was just a strange feeling, having so many people gathered around for a birthday. I hadn't celebrated my own in over a decade, I never remembered having parties... When my Mom had gotten sick, I pushed my birthday to the side. After she died, it just became too painful. And then, after everything with Dad, I was never given the chance to even try. I think, the last time I celebrated my own birthday, or any birthday for that matter before coming back to Beacon Hills, was when I was six.

Wasn't that just pathetic?

I watched as Charlie blew out the candles, everyone cheering for her - I never understood why people did that... I watched as Peter plucked the candles from the cake. I watched as Charlie started to cut into it.

I just took a step back and watched.

I had missed doing it. All of it.

* * *

Friday, July 25th, just four days after Charlie's birthday, came Isaac's.

Even though Isaac was turning nineteen, he acted very much like a ten year old. Not that I blamed him for that. I mean, like me, I doubted he celebrated many birthdays. He probably hadn't celebrated _properly_ in almost as many years as me, maybe a few less.

He had pranced down the stairs after waking up, bouncing into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. I could almost see the tail wagging! He wouldn't stop jumping. No matter what I did, he wouldn't stop jumping. I couldn't help but to smile...

I had to get Harley to distract the Pup. I couldn't concentrate on making the pancakes with a hyperactive nineteen year old jumping around! Of course, putting those two together ended up being _the worst_ decision I had ever made.

They were chasing each other around.

Isaac was throwing Harley into the air and onto the couches.

Harley was jumping all over Isaac...

The home I knew was quickly turning into a mad house!

But I loved it. How could I not? It was everything I had ever wanted a home to be - happy. But, of course, as much as I loved both it and them, they were still _very distracting_!

"Boys! If you're going to be like this, can you please go wake everyone up?" I laughed, looking at them from over my shoulder. "Do whatever you feel necessary."

 _"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!"_ I heard Isaac shout.

 _"No fair, you cheated!"_ Harley giggled back.

Shaking my head, I wondered how parents coped with really little children at that age. I mean, I could barely cope and, for one, they were all over the age of ten and, for two, I wasn't their parent!

It was ridiculous.

But, like I said, I loved it.

I wouldn't trade what I had for anything.

They were all what was getting me through the Dallas Incident. All of them and nothing else.

"You've definitely gotten soft, Stilinski." I laughed to myself.

It was then that I was greeted by the sound of voices.

They were all so mixed together that I couldn't distinguish what any of them were saying... It took seconds before I heard feet thundering on the stairs.

I had only just managed to turn the oven off, moving the pan away from me as I stepped back from the oven and turned around, when I was pounced on by Isaac and Harley. They both clung to me, giggling, hiding behind my back.

The Betas came running in after them, all of them skidding to a halt when they saw me, Derek and Peter trailing calmly behind them.

"Good morning." I grinned. "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

As soon as we let him, Isaac had _dove_ into his presents. His face just reminded me so much of his reaction at Christmas... Thankfully, Peter had his camera, capturing each moment and face as it came.

Isaac was always so grateful for whatever he got. He wasn't one of those people who would complain, or be a brat. He was always genuinely grateful, even if it was something he would never use. He was a good kid.

He got a range of things from everyone - books, DVDs, clothes, things like that. To be honest, I was a little worried about how he would react to my gift. See, Deaton had managed to force more money onto me, after I helped out at the vets again. He had told me to put it towards the holiday and, with some of it, that's what I had done - I had put it in a safe place, with a bit more of the money he had forced onto me over the months. But I hadn't. I had used it to buy a gift for Isaac.

Well, gifts, I suppose I should say.

I had gotten him a replica of the fourth Doctor's scarf from Doctor Who, as well as a TARDIS mug with a lid. It was from both Harley and me, everything now was from Harley and me - I mean, come on, the kid was way too young to work! I was worried that Isaac wouldn't like it. I thought it wasn't enough, compared to what the others had gotten him.

I was wrong.

He actually loved it. His heart didn't lie.

He all but _threw_ the scarf around his neck, hugging the ends to his chest, putting on a _very_ convincing British accent as he said ' _I'm the Doctor_ '.

No one could understand how _relieved_ I was that he liked it... I mean, I wasn't good with gifts. I never knew what to give people. I never had any money to get anyone anything decent, which was usually why I gave them a painting...

But Isaac had liked what I had given him. He had liked it and he wasn't just saying that so he didn't hurt my feelings.

Isaac had run off shortly after putting the scarf off, yelling something over his shoulder about having some tea... I don't think there was a single person in the house that wasn't smiling...

* * *

When it came to going out for dinner with Sam and Charlie, Isaac had _insisted_ on going to the diner. He said he didn't need a fancy place to celebrate. No one argued, no one was put out by that. To be honest, I was so happy he had said it!

I mean, don't get me wrong, the restaurant had been great! The food was awesome... But it just wasn't _us_. The diner, however, he almost become _our_ place. It was casual, we could just relax and be ourselves.

I was confident in saying _everyone_ preferred the diner.

Isaac was still wearing the scarf I had bought him, even throwing on the _Dean-Winchester-look-alike_ leather jacket Sam and Charlie had given him. He was quite happy in his own little Fanboy world, bless his little puppy heart.

Throughout the entire meal, I couldn't help but watch Danny every time he looked towards Isaac. It was just the look he would have on his face, just full of love and admiration. It was the look of someone that was completely, head over heels, in love. They were the most sickeningly sweet couple I had ever come to face.

Ever.

If I was being truthful, I was a little jealous. I wanted something like what they had. I wanted to have that person that loved me completely and I them. It had been something I had been hoping for, for years. Even more so after the age of fourteen...

But I wasn't bitter because I hadn't gotten that. I was happy that the people I cared about had.

"This is the best birthday ever." Isaac laughed. "I can't remember a birthday I enjoyed more!"

"I guarantee you'll be saying the same thing, next year." Charlie smiled, sipping her drink.

"I hope so!"

* * *

Isaac's cake was another sponge cake. This one was covered in dark blue icing, and edible 'I' standing upright, with two small candles in the shape of a one and a nine standing in front of it.

After one slice of cake, almost everyone went back for another...

Now, I don't know how it happened but, the next thing I knew Danny had a face full of cake. From what I could gather from the situation, Isaac had decided to play Cake Face.

Danny wasted no time in joining in.

In a matter of seconds, cake was flying around the living room, being smashed into faces. Absolutely no one was safe!

Some had ran outside, hoping that the bigger space would keep them safe... I, on the other hand, did what I had done last food fight at Peter's birthday - I hid in the kitchen. It was the one place that no one seemed to think to go. I mean, come on, if you're having a _food_ fight, go to the place in the house that has the most food!

Whilst on Peter's birthday, I had ended up in the kitchen alone for five minutes, almost instantly, Derek had followed me in.

He had a paper plate with cake in his hand.

"Derek... Derek, don't you dare..." I grinned, backing away from him.

"Oh, so you dare me?" he chuckled, creeping forward.

"Derek, I meant it!"

I couldn't stop grinning. Just seeing him so happy was enough to keep me smiling.

Before I knew it, I was backed up into the corner of the counter, completely trapped on all sides as Derek quickly closed in on me.

I only had enough time to close my eyes before I had cake in my face.

The plate slid from my face when Derek let go of it.

I could almost feel his laughter, he was standing so close to me.

And then his tongue was on my cheek.

I stopped breathing. I froze up completely, my face heating up.

 _ **"Food play."**_ Okami snickered. _**"Kinky."**_

* * *

Neither Derek nor I had brought up the cake-face-licking thing. It was just brushed under the carpet. For one night, it had overtaken the nightmares, giving me another sexual dream about Derek, meaning I had to change my sheets in the middle of the night. On the one hand, I was grateful for no nightmare... On the other hand, I hated having to change my sheets at two in the morning.

It was a bitch cleaning up all the cake too, trying to find where it had all gone! But we had got it done. We had got it done, the house was clean... And we were focusing on our holiday!

It was, currently, Monday - July 28th... We were flying out _the next day_! We were going on a legitimate holiday, one that was planned and everything! It was all very exciting. Sam, Harley and I had never been on holiday. Harley and I had never been out of the states, Sam only went out of the states when she was given a case. It was an all new ball game for us.

Throughout the day, we had all been talking about Cyprus.

We had Peter tell us about the hotel.

We had Derek and Peter tell us about the tow.

We had them both tell us what they remembered...

**_FLASHBACK - Saturday, June 26th 1993 - 15 year old Peter's POV_ **

_It had been Talia's idea. She and Oliver had gone to Paphos for their honeymoon, and Talia had decided to take us all to visit, for a family holiday. It was a beautiful place, all sun and sea..._

_I had Derek on my back, the four-almost-five year old very close to falling asleep. Not that I could blame the poor boy, we did have a late flight._

_"I believe it would be a good idea to find our rooms." I said. "I think someone needs to sleep."_

_Laughing lightly, Talia ran a hand gently down the back of Derek's head. Talia had always been a caring mother. Even before her children were born, when the two of us were younger, she was always there for me, helping to raise me. I had more memories of Talia caring for me than I did our own mother! I knew for all my life that Talia would be a wonderful mother and Alpha._

_"I think your right." she agreed. "Do you want me to take him?"_

_"Nah, he's fine." I grinned. "He's bunking with me, anyway."_

**(Small time skip)**

_Before everyone hoped into bed for a short nap, Talia came to the door of mine and Derek's room, which just so happened to be the one next to the one she was sharing with Oliver and Laura._

_"So, do you think you'll enjoy our vacation?" Talia asked, sitting on the edge of Derek's bed, brushing his hair back from his face._

_"I think I could." I nodded. "Not too shabby."_

_Talia just smiled. She was always smiling. Ever since I could remember, she was always smiling... I could never once remember seeing her upset, not once. My sister was always so calm and collected and_ happy _._ _I just couldn't understand how she was always so constantly happy._

_"I really hope you do, Peter." she told me. "This is for you, more than anyone."_

_"For me?" I frowned._

_"Yes. I know we were never able to do this with Mom and Dad; I wanted to give you what they couldn't - I wanted to give it to our entire family. I want you to be able to look back at your childhood and remember doing things like this with us all. I want you to remember it and smile."_

_Straightening up from where I was unpacking, I walked up to my sister, wrapping my arms around her._

_"With everything you've done for me, I will_ always _smile when I think of these days." I told her._

**_END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO: Monday, July 28th 2014 - Stiles' POV_ **

Peter just smiled the entire time he spoke about their experience in Paphos. He just couldn't seem to stop smiling. I couldn't blame him... They were good days, simpler days. Days when his family, his _sister_ , was alive.

I had days like that all the time.

I had days like that, just like everybody else.

So why not Peter?

* * *

With a quick text to Sam and Charlie, reminding them to be ready for the next day, we all went to our rooms and pack our suitcases.

Before going to my own room, I went to help Harley first. I dragged out the suitcase, like I had for Los Angeles, placing it on the floor in his room. I got the kid to stand in front of the closet with me, looking into it.

I wanted to see if he could figure out what he needed.

He walked up to the closet, first taking out a short sleeved t-shirt, turning to me to see if he had chosen right. All it took was a smile and a nod to get his confidence up. Within seconds, Harley was dragging everything out of his closest, just so he could get a better look at it all.

As Harley rooted through his clothes, separating them into piles of what he thought was and wasn't a good idea to wear, which he would get my approval on once finished, I took out anything else he would need. For example, his swimming trunks. Just little things that he would need throughout our stay.

"Do you think it'll be fun?" Harley asked me, looking over his shoulder. "Like Los Angeles was?"

"Well, it won't be _exactly_ like Los Angeles, but it'll be great." I smiled. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Can I staying in the same room with you again?"

Putting a few things on Harley's bed, I turned to fully look at the child kneeling on the floor. He was holding one of his shirts in his hands, resting it on his knees as he waited. He looked, almost, hopeful...

"Of course." I told him. "Unless you want to sleep in the hallway."

Thankfully, he seemed to realise it was a joke.

I was in Harley's room, helping him pack, for about an hour. He had done well, actually, with picking out his clothes. Maybe one or two things needed to be taken out of his ' _take_ ' pile but, other than that, he had got it pretty spot on.

The moment I had finished with him, Harley and I walked out of his room, placing his suitcase next to his bedroom door. I got him to go find Derek or Peter whilst I packed myself.

I always found it strange how at home I felt in my room. Even after all these months, it was still so strange to me. I hadn't felt like I had a home in so many years, the concept was almost foreign to me. But, now, here I was, living in a house, with people that actually cared for me.

And I was going on a holiday.

My head was practically spinning from the thought. It was a good spinning though, a very good spinning... It was a spinning that made me feel I was floating on a cloud. A spinning that made me feel warm.

Grinning, opening my suitcase out on my bed, I started gathering everything I needed. All I could think of, whenever I packed any of my things, I couldn't stop my mind from jumping back to my last night in Dallas. I couldn't stop from thinking about the panic I had gone through at that time, about the fear of being caught... It was such a difference from the relaxed setting I was in packing for a _holiday_.

Never, in all my life, had I thought I'd reach a moment like this one.


	55. Paphos

**Chapter 48 - Part 2**

**Stiles**

We were all up a six in the morning on Tuesday, July 29th. We all had an hour to get dressed, pack a few things into a carryon bag and get in the cars to drive to the airport.

Yet again, we were going to Chico Municipal Airport. We were hoping to get to the airport just after eight, ready to go for our plane that was expected for ten that morning. It was hard for a lot of the Betas to get up at six, just like it was difficult for Harley... Derek, Peter and I seemed to be the only ones not affected, at all, by the time.

Honestly, the time from getting up to getting into the cars seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the back of Derek's car with Peter, Harley and the man himself. The others were following behind us, split into Jackson's and Danny's cars.

We had only just managed to get four people in a car, what with all the luggage.

In the car, we had the radio playing softly. I blocked it out to the point of only being able to faintly hear the music, nothing else. It was just nice, sitting in the calm.

Peter sat in the front passengers seat, reading glasses on as he read his book.

Harley sat behind him, playing with Phantasia for the time being.

Derek, obviously, was focusing on the road, as I hoped he would be doing.

I was just sitting there, staring out of the window, smiling.

I hadn't been able to stop smiling. I couldn't get the happy look off of my face. I couldn't remember a time I had smiled so much!

The holiday was going to be such a relief, such a welcome relief, after the past couple of weeks we had been having. After everything with Dallas, with Dad, with Zane... Everything that I feared would happen had happened!

But I was fine. It was all fine.

* * *

Sam and Charlie met us at the airport, in front of one of the eateries.

The idea was we would meet them there to have something to eat, considering how early we all had to get up. I mean, by the time we got to the airport, it was somewhere are ten past eight.

We had just under two hours before our flight. We were all planning to eat and grab a drink for the flight from one of the stores, considering we'd get food on the plane. So, yeah, we were going to eat. We could spend almost two hours eating and talking - we'd done it before, we could do it again.

Immediately, as soon as we had met up with them, Sam jumped on Peter, whilst Charlie and the other girls started talking rather loudly about tans, or something about that. Derek, Harley, the guys and I just walked away slowly, heading for a table without them. It was easier than being caught up in the whirlwind.

As we sat down, Harley on the inside of the booth next to me, I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Are they always going to be like that?" Harley asked me, glancing back at Peter and all the girls.

"I think they will be, Sweetheart." I laughed.

"They're so weird."

Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I just smiled, watching as Derek and the guys chuckled. To be honest, I think they were all agreeing with him.

"You're not wrong there, kid." Jackson snickered.

Derek, as the adult he was, moved the conversation along, realising that it probably wasn't a great topic to discuss when we could be joined by the rest of our group at any minute. Instead, he began handing out the menus, telling everyone to just pick something to eat already.

He couldn't hid the grin from any of us.

* * *

First class.

Derek and Peter had gotten us first class tickets.

We were the only ones in that part of the plane.

The moment we all realised, Sam and Charlie had started chewing the elder wolves out. They were grateful, don't get me wrong, but the fact that both men had refused to let anyone help pay for the trip... Well, come on, it was _a lot_ of money. And we were staying all inclusive at the hotel! Sure, Peter had a friend at the hotel who gave us a good deal, but _still_!

To be honest, I was a bit pissed too. Almost all of us were.

But neither of them cared. They just shrugged it off and said they wanted to treat us all. The matter was dropped after that. I couldn't tell if it was because no one wanted to fight, or because no one needed Derek or Peter to explain why.

When we were up in the air, I couldn't get enough of the look on Harley's face. He was so mystified, mesmerized. He couldn't seem to grasp that we were _all_ flying. He kept asking how it was possible, how this massive thing was flying. He kept asking how the plan flapped its wings.

It took a little while to explain to him exactly how it all worked.

The questions stopped once he fell asleep, after lunch. I couldn't blame him - almost everyone was asleep by that point. Everyone but Peter, Sam, Derek and me. Sleeping was probably a good idea though... I mean, the flight was going to take, around, fourteen and a half hours! But the four us just didn't seem to be able to.

It was fine though. We just sat there, talking to each other.

Sam and I got Peter to tell us more about what Cyprus was like the last time he had been.

We got both Derek and Peter to tell us about any other trips they had taken before the fire.

We just got them both talking, telling us about all the wonderful things they could remember. Of course, it dredged up hard feelings for the both of them. Obviously it would! It would be a little weird if it hadn't...

"I barely remember going to Paphos." Derek admitted. "Just bits and pieces. Little flashes. Not many memories of it."

I just reached out a hand, my fingertips only just brushing Derek's arm as I did so.

"Then you make new memories. With all of us." I told him. "I know it's not exactly the same, but it's something. Right?"

"Right."

Derek moved slightly until he could grab my hand, holding it gently in his. He just sat there, smiling at me. Already, the holiday was turning out to be great.

* * *

After arriving at the airport, on Wednesday July 30th, at ten forty in the evening, Cyprus time - twelve forty in the afternoon, California time - and getting to the hotel at, around half eleven, we were all exhausted. We were ready to just go to bed.

The Louis Ledra Beach Hotel – where we were staying – was a large, white building. The lights outside was just enough for me to see the building and the blue letters on top of it, signalling which hotel it was.

The name was engraved on this little porch type thing that covered the stairs and ramp up to the doors of the hotel, almost gold/silver.

It looked rather nice.

But the inside was better.

When you walked through the doors there was a bar to your left, reception to the right, seating areas spread out, a stair case and outside seating area on the opposite side, a small shop near the reception desk and an elevator.

There were different mosaics on the walls, and it was all lit up by a soft light.

Since it was so late, no one was really around, everyone sleeping, but drinks and food had been laid out for those of us arriving at that time.

We all agreed to take it in more in the morning - we just really wanted to sleep!

Derek booked us in, all of us grouping behind him. The moment Derek came back to us, he had fourteen wristbands and seven room keys. Gold wristbands were given to those of us eighteen and over, whilst Harley got a yellow wristband to show he was under eighteen. The wristbands were a sign that we were staying all inclusive, meaning we didn't pay for the meals or drinks we got from the bar, because the price was all included in what we paid to stay at the hotel.

The five of the keys were handed to the five couples - Scott and Allison, Danny and Isaac, Jackson and Lydia, Boyd and Erica, Sam and Charlie - one key was handed to Peter, whilst the last key was left for Derek, Harley and me. We all thought Peter deserved to have a room to himself, give him the space and the quiet after having to deal with all of us.

No one really spoke as we put on the wristbands, dragging our bags towards the elevator. Considering how many of us there was, we had to go up in groups. Peter, Derek, Harley and I were practically pushed in as soon as the doors opened.

We were too tired to argue.

The ride up to the third floor was quiet. Harley leant heavily against my side, his eyes slowly closing before he snapped them open again. I think the early morning and the long flight affected him more that anyone, not ever flying before in a plane, not used to being in a confined space for so long.

He was going to fall asleep before the elevator even stopped.

Turning slightly, I managed to get my arms around the kid, lifting him up. I rested him on my hip, keeping a tight hold on the kid. There was no need to keep him awake.

When the elevator stopped, I went to grab mine and Harley's bags, only to find them both in the hands of Derek and Peter.

"You have your hands full, my boy." Peter smiled, gesturing for me to step out.

"And so do both of you." I muttered, walking out from the metal box.

"But you're the only one holding a child."

Rolling my eyes, I dropped the subject, just focusing on keeping quiet enough to keep Harley sleeping.

It didn't take long for the others to join us on the third floor, the ten of them splitting into two groups of five. It was only when everyone was back together that we went to find our rooms.

The rooms were all along the same hallway, right next to each other. Derek had already given them the warning of the walls not being soundproof, unlike at home, so all couples would have to keep their ' _activities_ ' quiet. I mean, come on, we may all be close, but we weren't _that_ close...

Finding the rooms was easy enough so, with a quick goodnight, we all went into our own.

The hotel key acted as a switch for the lights. All you had to do was place the key into the holder by the door and the lights came on. As soon as you walked in the door, to the left was the bathroom and to the right was a closet with a safe and a mini-bar, a full length mirror attached to one of the closet doors.

There were three beds. Two double beds pushed close together, a nightstand bracketing them both in. Against the far wall was a small single bed, for a child. At the end of the single bed, was a door. The door led out onto a small balcony where a round table and two chairs were kept. From our balcony, you could see the sea. You could see parts of the other hotels, you could see the area where some of the activities would be held. At that time of night, lights were illuminating the pathways, lighting it up enough that I could see the palm trees.

_If it looks like this at night, I wonder what it looks like during the day..._

I walked over to the single bed, carefully pulling back the covers and placing Harley into it. He only shifted slightly as I pulled the covers back around him, the kid burrowing down but still sleeping peacefully. I just stood there for a moment, making sure he was ok, moving a lock of hair from in front of his face before I walked away.

Turning around, I found Derek had placed my bags at the end of the bed closest to Harley, already opening his own suitcase of the bed next to mine. For a moment, it just felt very family-ish. Yeah, that wasn't a good explanation... But that was the only way I could say it. It was a good feeling, let's just leave it at that.

"I, uh... I thought you'd prefer being closer to him." Derek said as he looked up.

"You thought right." I smiled. "Thanks."

Derek just nodded, smiling back, digging out a pair of sweatpants.

I had a feeling it was going to be a good holiday...

* * *

The next morning - Thursday, July 31st - we woke up at seven.

I woke up to find Harley, changed in his pyjamas, sleeping against my chest, whilst I felt the heat from Derek coming from behind me. Words couldn't describe just how ok I was with my current situation...

But we had to get up.

Holding Harley close to me, making sure he wouldn't slip, I rolled onto my right hand side, facing Derek. He was still sleeping, just like Harley. He was so relaxed and peaceful... To be honest, I just wanted to stay like that. I just wanted to stay lying in that bed.

The only thing that made me move? The thought of hungry pups knocking down the door to see what was taken us so long.

Sighing, I placed Harley down onto the bed, slipping out as quietly as I could. I walked around the beds, until I reached the side of Derek's, touching his shoulder gently. All he did was move with my hand, rolling slightly as he tried to follow it. I tried a number of times to wake him up, even pushing him a little.

_He must have been ridiculously tired if he's sleeping this deep..._

Taking a chance, I ran my fingers through Derek's hair. I could never get over just how soft it felt. It didn't look like it should have been as soft as it was! I loved his hair, not as much as his eyes, but I loved his hair.

That seemed to wake Derek up, just the motion of my fingers. His eyes blinked open sleepily, his mind still fuzzy enough for me to remove my hand and for him not to realise what I had been doing.

"What time is it?" Derek mumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

"It's just after seven. I say we had until, about, eight before the others come for the three of us." I told him. "I'm going to get changed, so you have some time to wake up."

All I got was a lethargic nod and a yawn.

Grinning to myself, I searched through my suitcase to get some clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom. To the right of the room was a bathtub, a shower attached to the far wall. A toilet was directly across from the door, a sink with a large counter space to the left. It was smaller than the ones we had back home, but it was a nice size for how long we were staying in the place.

"It's all nice." I chuckled to myself.

* * *

We all met by the elevators, going down to the ground floor of the hotel in the same groups as the night before.

The restaurant was down on the ground floor, along with access to the indoor pool, outdoor pool, poolside bar and the beach.

The restaurant was a load of tables with drink machines in a few places and food placed in these metal tray things to the back of the room. There was a lot of choice, which was nice. Apparently, not many places gave you so much choice. Plus, there was no limit on how much you could eat, thankfully, so we all got stuck in.

We spread out over a few tables, close to each other, since there wasn't actually a table of fourteen anywhere. Not that any of us cared.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Allison asked, looking around at everyone happily.

"Well, I for one want to _sleep_." Jackson yawned.

"Maybe it would be better for us all to stay in the hotel for today." Peter chuckled. "Everyone will be jetlagged - going into the town wouldn't be the best idea as of right now."

"I second that." Sam muttered, raising a hand groggily.

It was funny, really, watching all of them. I thought at least Sam would be able to handle the time difference. I mean, with all the travelling she mus have done, with all the sleepless nights... I thought that, surely, Sam would have been able to handle it.

Harley was quiet next to me. He was still getting used to the time shift, just like the others. He leant against me, just like he had in the elevator the night before. Well, scrap that, he was practically sitting on me. In the end, after I had finished eating, I had dragged the kid onto my lap, moving his plate in front of him so he could keep eating... Harley was rather happy with outcome.

"It would be nice to get to know the hotel a bit more." I mused. "Go in the pools, eat, have some drinks... We've got plenty of time to explore."

"And I'm sure it won't be our last visit." Derek smiled.

As soon as the words left Derek's mouth, I couldn't help but imagine coming back, every year. Maybe even, in the future, some little wolves running around... I could see it happening, I could _really_ see it happening.

I was never able to do that before... I could never see a future for myself. I never thought I would live to see my twentieth birthday, either, but it was only twenty six days away. But, now, I could actually look forward to one. I could actually think about one. I could actually _see_ one.

Not many people would understand just how amazing that truly was.

* * *

The outdoor pool was _packed_. It was like everybody and their mother was out there! The indoor pool, which was not even twenty steps away, however, was _empty_.

Three guesses on which pool we chose.

The indoor pool was nice, rather large with three rows of sun loungers along the length of one side of the pool. Harley, the girls and Peter were all set up on the loungers, laying back and just relaxing. Derek, the guys and I were actually in the pool with a small, inflatable ball.

What had started as just throwing the ball around to each other, ended up as a game of seeing who could hit the most people on the head with the ball... It was mainly between Scott and Jackson, but still.

I ended up swimming over to Derek, where the man was sitting on the submerged steps watching his Betas, sitting next to him. He glanced at me as I settled down next to him, smiling gently.

"This is nice." Derek told me. "I've missed doing this."

"It is rather spectacular." I agreed.

"I don't mean the place. Well, yeah, the place, but the Pack. I've missed having a _proper_ Pack and doing things like this."

Derek had this far off look in his eyes, a distant smile on his face. He seemed both sad and happy, the two emotions mixing weirdly into his scent.

"You don't have to miss it now." I told him. "You have us. We're _here_. It won't be the same as before, but you can do everything over again with all of us. We're not going anywhere, Derek."

"Promise?" he whispered, turning his head to face me.

"Promise. No one wants to leave. No one will _ever_ leave. We love this Pack; _I_ love this Pack. You're stuck with all of us, for the rest of your life."

"I like the sound of that..."

* * *

The day was filled with swimming. We would only take a few breaks to eat, whether that was at the poolside bar outside, or going in doors to have lunch.

The only time we actually came back into the hotel to stay, was when it was closing in on dinner. Everyone went back to their rooms, showering and dressing for dinner, meeting in the restaurant. Just like breakfast and lunch, it was a help yourself and eat as much as you want kind of deal.

It was fucking awesome!

It was once we had all ate our fill that we wandered back upstairs, going to sit in the outdoor seating area near the bar, which was on a balcony looking over the left side of the outdoor swimming pool and the over eighteens pool, as well as part of the sea. Derek and Peter had ordered drinks for us all, the couple of bar staff bringing them out to us as soon as they were ready.

We all just sat there, talking.

Relaxing.

We all knew that, that night, we wouldn't be sitting there for long. Everyone was still tired, so it was to be an early night for us all. Not that anyone was complaining about that. We had already decided that, the next day, we were going to explore the town. Peter, thankfully, remembered the bus we needed, even checking with the friend of his that worked in the hotel - a friend we were to be meeting either the next day, or the day after.

We must have stayed up talking until, about, nine that evening. That was the point when everyone crashed to the point of no return. It was, either, go to our rooms, or fall asleep in those chairs. No one wanted to fall asleep in those chairs.

The moment Derek, Harley and I were back in our room, all changed and ready for bed, I didn't bother with getting Harley to get into the single bed. I gathered that, in the middle of the night, he would climb in with me anyway, so it was easier to cut out the middle man. The kid didn't seem put out by it, so what was the harm?

Besides, it was easier to sleep, knowing both he and Derek were there.

* * *

The next day, we got up at seven again. Everyone had gotten a bit more used to the time difference, not as sluggish as they were the day before. They also ate a lot more than the day before, filling their plates, at least, four or five times.

By half eight, we made our way back to our rooms, grabbing bags and money and bottled water, putting sunscreen on those who needed it - Sam, Allison and Harley to be exact.

By, just after, nine that morning, we had made it into the town. It was three Euros for an all day ticket on the bus. That was, about three dollars and seventeen cents. It was a pretty damn cheap ticket!

We all stuck together going around town, no one really wanting to get lost and then get our Alpha all worried and angry and grrr. It was the best thing for all of us. Besides, Peter was the only one that knew his way around the place!

It was _far_ nicer that I thought it would be, walking along the busy street and going into all the different stores around the town. Some of - well, _a lot_ of - the stores were quite squashed. To the point where Boyd and Derek could barely fit down the aisles squashed.

It was hilarious, to be honest...

There was a little gap further down the street, if you turned left at the bus station and just kept walking straight, which branched off into a little market place. The first thing I saw was the t-shirts on the first store to the left...

Of course, I was drawn to it first.

I managed to run - literally, run - away from all of them and to the shirts, before anyone had the chance to grab a hold of me. I could hear the groans from behind me. They all pretended not to love my little quirks, but they couldn't lie to me.

It wasn't a surprise when I walked out of there, a few minutes later, with three large bags full of new t-shirts... It was a good thing that I had quite a bitof money to spend, thanks to all I had saved up.

"Before you say anything," I said, facing everyone. "Just remember I lived on four or five shirts when I first came to Beacon Hills. You can't blame me for overcompensating."

They just laughed, grinning.

We walked back towards the bus station, continuing passed it along a different street.

There was a small stall set up for an artist to do a portrait of those who paid, only it was a caricature portrait.

There weren't many shops along this part, but it still followed along the sea.

The path ended at a castle. A small, rundown thing that you could look around, with an ice cream place nearby.

We only looked around the castle for a few moments, nothing in there holding our interest. Just bricks and chains and the like... The ice cream, however, was _amazing_! It had been worth the trip down.

There wasn't much more to do.

We had been into every store that looked interesting, without going too far and tiring anyone out. Not to mention, it was slowly getting closer to lunch and, trust me when I say, no one wanted to deal with hungry wolves. It was _not_ a pretty site.

That was when we had headed back to the hotel.

* * *

We swam more that afternoon, this time heading out towards the beach. Like the indoor pool, there wasn't many people there.

We had lain our towels next to some sun loungers where Lydia and Erica had set up camp, choosing that moment to try and catch some sun. The rest of us, not nearly as boring as that, actually went _in_ the sea.

Scott, Allison, Peter, Sam and Charlie had all bought some goggles, swimming out a little way and going under the water, trying to see if they could find any fish.

Boyd, Jackson, Danny and Isaac were all dunking each other under the water, sending waves crashing over each other's heads.

Derek stayed with Harley and I.

The kid seemed to love the beach, even collecting some small shells. We had managed to find a small plastic bucket he could put them in, keeping them somewhere safe whilst we were outside. He just walked along the edge of the sea, stopping and stooping every now and then, picking up a shell and washing it in the water before placing it in his bucket. Derek and I just followed behind him, walking a little deeper in the sea than he was.

"This was a great idea." I sighed, contentedly. "It's nice, not having to worry about anything."

"Hopefully we can do it more." Derek smiled. "At least once every year, like my parents used to do for us."

"You went on holiday every year?!"

"Oh yeah. We came here, we went to: Turkey, England, Japan, Canada, Phoenix, India, Paris, New York... They're only the places I can remember."

And, yeah, wow... I thought I was lucky to get to _California_ , to go to _Los Angeles_... Those places and more were on my non-existent _To Do List_. They were places that just seemed so beautiful...

"I can tell you about them, if you want." Derek told me. "And, hopefully, Peter and I can take you all there one day."

I looked up at Derek, the sun hitting him from behind, giving his skin this warm golden glow, making his hair seem that little bit darker, casting a shade over his face.

"I'd like that." I nodded.

* * *

There were a few hours before dinner and we all wanted to _do_ something. We didn't want to sit around the hotel, as nice as it was. Everyone just seemed to have a lot of energy...

So Peter suggested mini-golf.

The course took, about, five or ten minutes to get to on foot.

As soon as you walked out of the hotel, you took a right, walking to the end of the road, where you turned left and kept walking. You just followed the road and, bam, you were there.

After paying, we were given a score sheet. We were given a putt and ball each, as well as a net between us all, just in case a ball was hit into the water.

At first, I didn't know what to make of it.

I mean, what would anyone think of a mini-golf course? Come on. Most people would think it was the shittest thing to do on a holiday and, at one point, I probably would have believed them.

And then I actually played.

It was _way_ more fun than I expected it to be _and_ I even managed to get a hole in one! I had never played any type of golf before in my life. Never in my life had I ever gone _near_ a golf putt.

I went a little bit beyond happy...

Surprisingly, the worst person at the game, was Derek. Honestly, I thought he would be one of the best, just like he was with _everything_ else. I thought both he and Peter would be getting the ball in the hole first time round.

Nope.

Derek would keeping hitting the ball into the water, or kept missing the hole. We may have had a little more fun with mocking him than anything else... He acted like he was annoyed with us because of that, but really he just loved that we were all having fun. Even if it _was_ at his expense.

* * *

We met Peter's friend the next day - Saturday, August 2nd. The friend that got us the deal at the hotel.

We had been sitting in the lobby of the hotel, having a drink - not alcohol - and just relaxing. We weren't talking about anything in particular, but we made sure not to bring up anything to do with school, or work, anything involving the Big Bads back at home.

We just spoke about random stuff.

That was when the man had walked up to us.

"Welcome, friends!" he grinned, spreading his arms wide. "I am glad to see you enjoying yourselves."

His name was Akylas Stavros. He was a tall man, just an inch or less taller than Peter. His hair and eyes were dark, his skin had a golden tone to it. He looked very good for a man in his early forties.

Akylas Stavros spoke English, with a rather heavy Greek accent, obviously. He was a very boisterous man, rather loud and friendly. He greeted everyone with a loud hello, encasing Peter in his arms tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Ky." Peter chuckled. "I'm sure you'll remember my nephew, Derek."

"This is _Derek_? No, surely that is not true." Akylas gasped. "My, when did I get so old?"

Standing, Derek shook the man's hand, he and Derek introducing the rest of us one by one. The man shook every hand, he smiled at each one of us.

I only trusted him fully when Harley didn't shy away.

He introduced us to his son, Yiannis Stavros. This man was in his early twenties, close in age to Derek. He was around my height, had black hair and dark blue eyes, a slight stubble covering his jaw. His hair was pulled back in a loose bun, a dark brown beaded necklace sitting against his golden skin.

Yeah, he didn't make me feel self conscious. Not at all... Yeah, I wasn't believe myself either.

It made it worse when I saw how he was looking at Derek.

They _all_ saw how he was looking at Derek, apart from Peter, Akylas and Derek. I even had Sam move to stand next to me, taking hold of part of my shirt. I hadn't realised, until then, that my claws had started to slowly make themselves shown.

_This isn't good..._

* * *

All day, Akylas and Yiannis was with us. Apparently, it was their week off - Yiannis worked as part of the bar staff, Akylas worked as... Well, to be honest, I didn't know _what_ he worked as.

Yiannis made sure to stay right by Derek.

Countless times, I had Sam drag me away from everyone, disguising it as getting more drinks for everyone, or even needing advice on a gift for some of her friends back in Beacon Hills. She tried to get me to calm down, tried to get me to ' _see sense_ ' because, apparently, Derek didn't ' _want_ ' this guy, he ' _wanted me_ '.

It didn't work in calming me down. At all.

It got to a point where Yiannis was openly flirting with Derek. At first, it was kind of subtle, as if he was trying to hide it... Then, when he saw the reaction he was getting from me, he smirked and slowly made it more and more obvious.

Touching Derek, whispering to Derek...

In the end, I just mumbled an incomprehensible excuse, walking towards the staircase not far from us. The staircase was this spiral, like one you would find in the movies, like, for a wedding, or something.

I didn't pay much attention to it though. I was more concerned with getting outside.

I walked outside, past the door for the indoor pool, past the outdoor pool. I just kept walking until I hit the beach.

I kept walking along the sand, away from all the people around me. I just walked, away from the sun loungers, away from anyone that would bug me.

I sat on the sand, slipping off my sandals and pressing my feet into the sand, pulling my knees to my chest. All I wanted, all I needed, was a few minutes to myself. I needed some time away from Derek, away from _Yiannis_.

Everything was going great until he showed up.

I sounded pathetic. I knew I did. I didn't understand why I was so wound up about it all! Derek and I weren't together. We had never been together... He was free to date, or flirt with, whoever he wanted.

I was sure that person wasn't me.

* * *

Derek cornered me that evening, when we were all turning in for bed. Harley was already asleep, curled up in my bed. He was knocked out until the morning.

I had just walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed, expecting Derek to be in bed already, trying to fall asleep. Nope. He was sitting on the edge of it, waiting for me. He looked up at me as I walked into the room, a frown marring his face, his shoulders hunched and hands folded in his lap.

_Oh boy..._

"Just say it." I sighed, bending down to put the clothes I had worn that day into a bag, keeping them separate from my other clothes.

"What's been with you today?" Derek blurted out. "You've been acting really weird."

"I'm always weird."

I was hoping he would drop it.

I was hoping it would go away.

I knew it wouldn't happen, but I was hoping.

"A bad kind of weird, Stiles." Derek groaned. "Like your hiding something, like you're not happy. I thought you were happy..."

"I _am_ happy." I protested.

"You sure weren't acting like it today!"

Sighing, I sat on the bed near him, keeping a gap between the two of us, where we sat. I rubbed my hands over my face, resting my elbows on my knees.

"I just needed some time to myself." I told him. "That's all. I guess I was a little... _overwhelmed_ , or something. I don't know."

Technically, it wasn't a lie. I _had_ felt like that, a bit. It just wasn't the main reason why I had been acting how I had. But Derek didn't need to know that...

* * *

Sunday, we saw the mosaics and the King's Tombs, or whatever they were. To me, they were boring. In fact, they were both dubbed the ' _Bomb Craters_ ', courtesy of Jackson and his heat fuelled mutterings.

It was just so _boring_ and, on the Monday, Derek and Peter wanted to go there _again_. So, who offered to go with them? Akylas and Yiannis. Of course _Yiannis_ offered! Why wouldn't he?!

On that Monday, Sam, Charlie, the Pack and Harley all tried to take my mind off of things.

They had dragged me into the pool.

They had dragged me out to the sea.

They had dragged me to the store in the hotel.

They had dragged me to the store to the right and across the street of the hotel.

For a while, it was actually working. I was actually starting to relax a bit and started to have fun again.

And then they came back.

We were sitting on the balcony, by the bar, again and having a drink after a swim. Sam was teaching some of the guys to play poker, beating all their asses. What did they expect when they had _never played before_?

We had heard laughing. Laughing and loud voices echoing through the hotel. You didn't need supernatural hearing to know exactly who it was.

I hadn't wanted to glance behind me. I hadn't wanted to look. To be honest, I just wanted to go take a shower and take a nap, just so I could get away from the annoying man that kept clinging to Derek.

_I'm so pathetic._

_**"No, not pathetic."**_ Okami growled. _**"He's touching**_ **our** _ **Mate. You should rip his head off."**_

 _ **"I am**_ **not** _ **ripping his head off, Oki!"**_ I yelled in my head.

 _ **"No, I agree. Rip his head off."**_ Melrakki snarled. _**"He has no right to touch Derek."**_

Those two weren't helping either.

I ended up turning around. _Stupidly_ , I had turned around.

Yiannis was clutching Derek's arm, leaning against him, laughing about something or other. Derek was just smiling.

It was like a knife through my chest.

* * *

We managed to get away from Peter's friend and his son on Tuesday - August 5th. Don't get me wrong, Akylas was a lovely man... It was _just_ his son!

Peter had ended up taking us to this beach, a because I couldn't remember the name of, for the life of me. There were no rocks in the sand, the sea a crystal blue... It was so calming, so relaxing. The clearness of the sea lulling me into this state of peace.

I ended up lying back against a sun lounger, instead of heading into the sea with everyone else. I mean, even _Peter_ went into the water this time. I just sat there, watching them all crash into the water, creating waves in the otherwise still blue.

The sun made the water glisten, reflecting in the droplets that clung to them all. I couldn't help but think of those sparkling vampires in those teen movies Erica liked - it was her ' _secret, embarrassing, guilty pleasure_ '.

I could hear them yelling at each other, tackling one another into the shallow water. They were acting exactly the same as they did when we went swimming in the dyke... It was nice, just seeing them all together and having fun.

 _This_ was what was supposed to happen.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them, seeing them all enjoying themselves. Harley was even interacting with all of them, far more than he had at home! He would actively involve himself into whatever they were doing, jumping onto the Betas and beaming from ear to ear.

I always found it amazing how much he had changed over the few months he had been with us.

One thing I couldn't get over? The way Derek looked in the water, the beads of crystal clear water clinging to his chest, the sun reflecting in them making his skin look darker. His trunks were plastered to him, the water weighing them down slightly on his hips.

It was unfair. How he looked in that water was _extremely_ unfair. The universe was testing me! I mean, it wasn't like one of those movies sequences, with the slow motion hair flick and the slow walk out of the water... _But_ , it was the least amount of clothing I had seen him in, he had a _ridiculous_ body, so it was as close as it would ever get to one of those movie sequences.

 _ **"Jump him. Do it now."**_ Okami whispered in my head.

 _ **"Shut up, Oki."**_ I sighed.

 _ **"I think it's a good idea."**_ Melrakki mused. _**"Derek will like it."**_

Rolling my eyes, I shifted slightly in the sun lounger, turning my face up to the sun.

 _ **"Why are you both so hung up on this?"**_ I moaned.

 _ **"Because he's our Mate. Duh."**_ Okami laughed.

_**"What does that even mean?!"** _

In my head, the two of them just shook their heads, grinning. They always refused to tell me, always kept that a secret. Apparently it was for me to find out for myself, it wasn't for them to tell me. The books I had on it never really said much. It didn't give me the answers I wanted. All I knew was Derek was it.

* * *

We only left the beach to go back to the hotel for lunch.

We were just going to spend the rest of the day at the hotel, maybe go to the store across the street and to the right of the hotel. We hadn't exactly decided, but we didn't want to swim anymore that day or go out into the town.

We were discussing what we would do after lunch, when we were all up in the lobby having a drink. We sat on the couches this time, instead of out on the balcony, as it was already occupied. Peter, Harley, Derek and I were the only ones in the lobby at first, the others going to their rooms to put away some of their things.

Derek had gone to get the four of us drinks, Harley going over to the bar with him to help. Derek had the kid on his back, Harley's arms wrapped around his neck.

Was it bad that I loved to two of them together?

Was it bad that I loved how Derek was with him?

_Maybe if Yiannis sees Derek with Harley he'd back off..._

"Your jealousy is misplaced, my boy." Peter chuckled, leaning back against the cushions of the armchair he was sitting in.

"What are you talking about, old man?" I grinned.

"Yiannis."

My grin dropped.

"You think I haven't notice, but I have." Peter told me. "Derek, however, hasn't. He doesn't realise what's going on - on your end, or on Yiannis'."

"I don't know what you mean." I said, clearing my throat.

"You can't lie to me, my boy. Just know you have nothing to fear - Derek may be bisexual, but he would _never_ go for Yiannis."

My head snapped round to face Peter. I was surprised I didn't get whiplash! But could you blame me? All this time I had thought Derek was straight. I thought he was strictly into girls, whilst I was strictly dickly.

But he was _bi_?!

I didn't get a chance to ask Peter anything, as Derek and Harley made their way to us. Harley walked carefully over to me, staring at the drinks intently, making sure neither of them would spill over. Derek walked behind him, his and Peter's drinks in hand, making sure the kid was alright.

Harley kept staring at the drinks until he was standing right next to me. As slowly as he could, he passed me my drink, keeping his clutched in his other hand. His face was so intense, his tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused.

He didn't relax until my glass was in my hand and his own was placed on the table.

"I did it!" Harley grinned.

"I said you could, Bud." Derek chuckled, sitting on the couch next to me, dragging Harley onto the couch to sit half on me and half on him. "See, you shouldn't doubt me."

Derek rested his arm on the back of the couch, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing the back of my neck.

Yeah, Yiannis should _definitely_ see this...

* * *

Wednesday, August 6th, we visited this market.

The market was a little way away, but it was worth it. They had all these landscape pictures, all these colours splashed on the canvases. Sam and I were drawn to the stall. You couldn't blame us, we _were_ art students after all.

Besides, they looked nice...

The two of us spent as much time as possible there, looking through every single painting there. The others pretty much left us to our own devices, letting us do what we wanted to do...

Honestly, what did any of them expect? I mean, you could usually find the two of us buried in our art books, drawing something or another. Sometimes it was each other, sometimes it was someone else in the house, sometimes it was just whatever popped into our heads. But the two of us loved our art - we loved to draw and paint...

And it was the thing that brought us together as friends.

I couldn't say how long the two of us looked through the paintings. All I knew was, when it was time to leave, we had bought about five. Each.

But, hey, Sam was going to use them to help decorate hers and Charlie's new home, once they found one, and I was going to gift a couple to Deaton that I thought he'd like. It wasn't like we bought them just for the sake of buying them!

The looks we got from the others, though...

They looked at us as if we were mad. Like they loved us, but we were mad.

Sam and I didn't care. We were both rather proud of our finds.

"Say what you want, I don't care." Sam grinned, bounding over to Charlie and wrapping her arms around her. "I like 'em, so I bought 'em."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie just hugged Sam to her, whispering into the blonde's ear before getting Sam to show her the paintings.

The Pack looked to me, as if waiting for an explanation. All they got was a shrug and a grin from me. They didn't need for me to say anything, they were just seeing if I was _going_ to say anything.

It didn't matter if I said anything or not.

They all loved me anyway.

* * *

Yiannis was there the moment we got back to the hotel. He was leaning against the bar, talking to a man I assumed was a friend of his.

At first, none of us saw him, no one was even looking for him. We were all laughing, joking around. Enjoying our time before we had to leave the next evening. We were all thinking of going for a swim, since we wouldn't really be able to do that the next day...

That was when Yiannis clocked us.

I was hoping he would stay where he was.

I was hoping he would leave us alone.

Unfortunately, he came over the moment he saw Derek.

"Derek!" Yiannis beamed. "I was wondering where you had gone!"

"Oh, we had just-" Derek started.

"It does not matter. Come! Walk with me."

Yiannis just grabbed Derek's hand, dragging him towards the staircase on the other side of the hotel, directly opposite us. My shoulders dropped the moment Derek started to walk away from us, the disappointment from the others filling my senses.

We wouldn't see Derek until dinner, _if_ we were lucky.

None of us expected Harley to run after them, hugging Derek and clutching onto his shirt, digging his heels in to try and stop Derek from walking any further. Derek stopped as soon as he felt the small arms surround him, removing his hand from Yiannis' grip and turning to face Harley.

"But you said..." Harley muttered, quietly, not moving his head from Derek's stomach.

I could see Yiannis from over Derek's shoulder. He was glaring at what little part of Harley he could see...

I wanted to listen to what Okami and Melrakki had wanted me to do and just rip his head off. If Derek wanted him, that was Derek's choice... But _no one_ would do anything to Harley. They would have to go through _me_ first.

Walking over, I placed a hand on Harley's head. He turned his face to look at me.

"We can still go swimming, Sweetheart." I told him.

"But, Derek-" Harley started.

"Hey, have I ever gone back on my word?" Derek smiled. "I've already told you not to doubt me, Bud."

Derek lifted Harley up, holding him close. Harley buried his face into Derek's neck, his hands fisting yet again into Derek's shirt, as if that alone could stop Derek from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry." Derek told Yiannis as he turned to face him. "We had just made plans to go swimming."

I was hoping this would be it.

I was hoping this would be all that was needed for Yiannis to leave us alone.

"Then I shall join you." he said.

_Or maybe not..._

* * *

Yiannis was everything I was not.

His skin was smooth and flawless, he actually _had_ muscles and, though he was slim, wasn't overly so like I was. He was one of those that people would consider to be ' _perfect_ '. It was disheartening.

Just like he would anywhere else, Yiannis stuck close to Derek in the pool. He was almost plastered against the Alpha wolf, always ' _accidentally_ ' swimming into him.

It was hard to keep myself in control.

I stayed with Harley the entire time. Staying with the kid helped me ground myself. But it didn't block out anything I would hear... I would hear everything Yiannis said to Derek. I would hear him laugh at whatever Derek had said.

I couldn't stop it.

I wanted to go up to the room. I wanted to get away from him... But I wasn't prepared to leave Harley. This was supposed to be a _fun_ holiday, just the fourteen of us. No one else. I may have sounded like a petulant child, but those had been Derek's words, not mine. Yet, somehow, this stranger had managed to encroach on, what was supposed to be, a fun time away.

Even Peter had started getting annoyed!

"Stiles? Why is that man always around now?" Harley asked, sitting on the edge of the pool with me.

"Because he can't take a hint and go away." I sighed. "He just really likes Derek."

"Is he going to take Derek away?"

"No, of course he won't..."

Honestly, I didn't know if I believed it. I didn't know if Yiannis would ' _take_ ' him away... I was hoping he wouldn't. I was hoping Derek wouldn't go, or bring this man into the Pack. I was hoping that, by the time we left, this man would be left behind in our past.

"It'll all be ok, Sweetheart." I told him. "Now, why don't we team up against the guys, huh?"

Harley grinned, all other conversation dropped. He waited for me to get into the water before I moved, still a little wary about getting into it without me, what with how deep it was.

I glanced over to where Derek was with Yiannis, watching the man move in from of the Alpha, almost blocking his view of the rest of us...

I just hoped it was all over by the time we left.

* * *

Thursday, August 7th - our last day in Paphos.

We had left to go into town after breakfast, for one last time before we left. We walked along to the ice cream stand first, to keep us cool for a short time as we walked by the store fronts with the sea on our right.

We went into a lot of the same stores as before, relooking at a lot of the things that were there, seeing if there was anything else we wanted to buy whilst we were there.

Yet again, Boyd and Derek had trouble fitting down some of the aisles, because the stores were so small and so close together. But it was worth it when, in one store, it meant we were able to put hats on them both, everyone snapping as many pictures as they could of the ridiculous looking pair.

They both took it in good humour, even playing along with us all whilst pretending to fight everyone off.

We just had fun.

The day got better when, just before we left, we walked further _up_ the town, almost following the road the bus took to get in. This was when I found a certain store...

Hoodies.

That was what I had found - lots and lots of hoodies.

I practically _dived_ into that store.

It was kind of dark inside the store, the walls hidden behind racks and racks of hoodies. I felt like I was in heaven!

When I was a kid, I loved my hoodies. I remember my Mom had bought me one when I was, about, six. A red hoodie that I wore every single day. I hated taking it off and putting it in the wash. I liked having it with me. I liked having it on me.

I loved that hoodie.

My eyes were drawn to so many of them...

My eyes were drawn all around the room...

"Hey, need any help?" a voice asked, coming from the back of the store.

Turning, I found a man with short, dark blond hair and green eyes standing behind and leaning on the counter. He had a friendly smile on his face, a tattoo on the side of his neck and a couple of rings on his fingers. He had a simple nose stud in, a small hoop earring in his ear.

"Uh, no, just looking." I told him. "Thanks."

"Alright, let me know if need anything." he nodded.

"Will do."

I wandered around the store, looking at each and every hoodie there, the sound of the others entering the store the only thing I heard.

By the time we left that store, heading towards the bus station, I had bought more than a few hoodies. I had: a black and neon green hoodie; a black and neon red hoodie; a black and neon orange hoodie; a black and neon blue hoodie; a black and neon purple hoodie. The black was the main part of the hoodie, the colour on the bands around the cuffs, the bottom of the hoodie and used for the words written over the body of it.

I may have went a little overboard, but I loved them all.

_God, I'm worse than Lydia..._

* * *

We stayed at, or at least very close to, the hotel from lunch onwards. We had to be out of our rooms by six that evening, so we thought it would be easier, you know?

We had gotten into a routine of, after lunch, going up to the lobby and having a drink. It was something that had just kept happening since our first day in Paphos. If I was being honest, I would kind of miss it. I would miss not having anything major to deal with. But, I knew, that it couldn't last forever. That we _needed_ to be in Beacon Hills, just in case.

As we were sitting there, I ended up standing up and walking in the direction of the elevator, to go to the small store in the hotel.

I heard everyone calling after me, asking where I was going. I just kept walking.

It wasn't like they wouldn't see where I ended up.

Now, when I say the store was small, I mean small. Boyd and Derek would _definitely_ have trouble getting around everything, if they could fit in at all. But it was just fine for me.

There was a table, just as you walked in, right in the middle. It had all these different coloured ornaments on there... But my favourite had to be the yellow frog... I _may_ have picked it up.

The next thing I found was this red and black bracelet. The first person I thought of when I saw it was Melissa. I thought it might be a nice little thing to give her. So I picked that up too.

I spent my time looking around, even if there was barely anything to it.

I didn't mind. It just meant I could spend more time looking. Not that there was anything interesting there.

I ended up just buying the two items that I had in my hand, keeping the bag tight in my had as I walked back out.

"Why'd you go in there?" Danny frowned, leaning his head back against the back of the couch he was sitting on, watching as I walked back over to them.

"Am I not allowed to look?" I asked, smiling.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Hey, it was just a question."

* * *

It was an hour or two later when we all just _needed_ to go outside and do something. So we ended up going to the store near the hotel - turn right when you walk out the front door and go across the street.

The store wasn't massive.

There was food and drink to the left.

There was clothes to the right.

There were ornaments and souvenirs in the middle.

We were just having a look around, all of us grabbing things for the plane ride, just in case people got hungry on the journey home. It was, as we were looking around, that I found this beautiful glass rose...

I hadn't realised I was staring until a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I turned, finding Derek standing next to me a small frown on his face.

"You've been staring at that thing for five minutes." Derek told me.

Looking back at it, I sighed a little.

"Mom had one when I was younger. She loved it, said her Dad gave it to her." I explained. "After she died, I took care of it... Dad used it once, before he dragged me down to the basement, smashing it."

"Why don't you buy it?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Have you seen the price?! I can't pay that much for something I'll only break. _I_ t's better if I just forget it."

Looking down at the floor, I tried to think of something to say to change the topic. Before I could, however:

" _Hey, Stiles! Come look at this!"_ Scott called excitedly from the other side of the store.

Rolling my eyes at the excitable pup, I smiled a little, facing Derek again.

"Looks like I'm needed." I chuckled, sliding around him.

* * *

**Derek**

By six o'clock, we were checked out of our rooms, gathered in the lobby waiting to be picked up to go to the airport. We were just sitting there, talking, all of them saying what they'd miss about Cyprus when we got back to Beacon Hills.

Words couldn't describe how elated I was that they had all enjoyed themselves, that they had all liked coming to this place. It made me wonder where else we could visit, where else we could go and have the same experience...

It was as much fun as it was when I had gone on holiday with my family, before the fire. It was as much a great experience as it was back then with them all.

I loved having those feelings. I loved feeling closer to my family, whilst being with this family.

That was what we all were. A family.

It was all I ever wanted.

The coach came to the hotel just before eight o'clock that evening, collecting anyone that was going to that airport that night. We all grabbed our suitcases and bags, Stiles made sure Harley was walking just in front of him, all of us making our way towards the front doors.

Which was when my arm was grabbed from behind.

The scent was familiar. It would be, after being around it so much for the past few days. Sighing, I turned.

"Yiannis." I greeted him.

The man's hand kept running along my arm. Ever since I had met him he kept touching me, kept trying to get as close as he could to me... It was _ridiculous_. I didn't know him, he didn't know me, yet he was all over me.

He was the reason why Stiles kept disappearing from us, kept acting differently. It took me a day or two to realise, but I did make the connection. It was made even clearer to me when Harley had grabbed me, when we were supposed to go swimming.

"It is a shame you are leaving." he said to me, stepping a little closer to me. "It would have been nice to get to know you better."

"Well, I do need to go." I told him, taking a step back from him.

It was then that a slip of paper was pressed into the palm of my hand.

"Call me some time." he grinned. "Maybe we can meet up."

It took me seconds to give him the paper back.

"Look, I'm flattered... But I'm _not_ interested." I sighed. "Besides, I had my eye on someone else."

I didn't give him time to reply. I just picked up my things and walked away from him.

As soon as I was close enough, I wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, home." Stiles nodded, leaning against my side.

Yiannis had had no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT PART IS FINISHED AND READY TO UPLOAD ON, EITHER, MONDAY OR TUESDAY
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks a lot everybody XD


	56. The Catalyst

**Chapter 48 - Part 3**

**Stiles**

We got home at four forty five in the morning, on Friday - August 8th. I was carrying Harley inside, since he had fallen asleep, Derek and Peter bringing in our bags, just like they had on our first day in Paphos.

"We'll leave our bags down here for the night." Derek told everyone. "Right now, sleeping is the most important thing."

He didn't have to try convince us. We all needed to go to sleep. We needed to try and get back into some sort of routine. Thankfully, a lot of us were already changed into pyjamas - like Harley. It just made it easier to just go to bed.

The twelve, technically eleven since I was carrying Harley, moved almost as one up the stairs.

The Betas were the first ones to split off, walking down the hallway towards their rooms, leaning against their partner for support. Derek stayed on that floor, until he was sure they had all eight of his Betas had walked through their doors, before following Peter and I up the stairs.

Out of all of us, I was sure Derek felt the exhaustion more than any of us. He didn't once sleep on the plane, he drove all the way home... He was doing well not to show it, but it was obvious that he was tired.

Peter was the next on to walk into his room, hugging both Derek and I before he closed the door. I thought Derek would go straight to his own room, thought he would want to get some sleep already. I didn't expect him to follow me to Harley's room.

I assumed that he just wanted to make sure everyone got into their rooms. I couldn't say for sure what he was doing it for - just because I was an Alpha, didn't mean I knew what an Alpha thought all the time when it came to their Pack. I didn't think anything of it, I didn't think it was that out of the ordinary for Derek. I mean, he was usually the last one into his room on a night.

Shrugging it off, I just opened Harley's door.

One thing I loved about being what I was, about being a wolf and fox, was the eyesight. I didn't need to turn a light on to see. It made all the difference in the world, not having to turn on a light. It meant I didn't have to risk waking anyone up, well, if Harley wasn't a deep sleeper.

I went straight to Harley's bed, pulling back the covers before placing him in the middle of the bed. He shifted slightly, burying himself into the mattress with Phantasia pulled tightly against his chest.

Smiling a little, I pulled the covers up over the kid, making sure he was covered and warm. Moving a lock of hair from out of his face, I walked back towards the door, closing it as softly as I could.

Derek was just standing there, leaning against the wall next to Harley's door.

"You should get to bed." Derek told me, pushing himself up. "It's been a long night."

"So should you." I said. "You've been up longer than any of us."

Derek just shrugged.

Shaking my head slightly, I moved towards my own door, opening it before turning back to the Alpha wolf. He was still standing there, just watching me, not making any move towards his own room.

"Thank you." I told him. "For taking us there, I mean."

"You don't need to-" he started.

"There is. You've already done so much, not just for me but for all of us. You really are a great Alpha, Derek."

Derek's head dropped to stare at the floor, shaking it. His arms folded over his chest loosely, sighing gently.

"I'm not. My Mom-" he said.

"Was _also_ a great Alpha. I may not remember a lot, but I remember that." I smiled. "She would be proud of you, your Dad too. Trust me on that."

As Derek opened his mouth to argue, I took two large steps until I was standing in front of him, covering his mouth with my hand. I just stared at him, an eyebrow raised, until his mouth closed and his shoulders relaxed. His arms dropped from his chest, resting them by his side.

I only moved my hand when I was sure Derek wouldn't argue. Before he could do anything else, I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around him. I didn't know why I did it. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone why, if they had asked.

"Believe me. You are an _amazing_ Alpha, Derek." I told him. "Don't sell yourself short."

Sighing, Derek moved his arms around me, turning his face down into my hair. He always seemed to do that, whenever he hugged me. Without fail, ever since the incident with Xavier and Veronica.

"Thank you." he whispered. "Now go on, we both need to sleep."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

* * *

I was still awake at five thirty that morning. I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep... But, for some reason, I was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. Nothing I did seemed to work; I even tried counting _sheep_ for crying out loud!

All I could think of was Derek.

I didn't know why he was invading my mind all of a sudden. I mean, I was around him twenty-four-seven, so why was I thinking about him during the night? Well, I suppose it could be for the same reason I dream about him... But my thoughts were nothing like _those_ dreams. All I could think of was sleeping next to him, like we had in Paphos.

It was the best sleep I had had in years...

 _Maybe_ that's _why I can't sleep._

No, that was a stupid reason. Why would I not be able to sleep because I wasn't next to Derek? That was pathetic. Right?

 _Maybe it's because of that '_ Mate _' thing Okami and Melrakki keep going on about..._

But what did that mean? What did it mean that Derek was my ' _Mate_ ', and I his? No one would tell me, even the books were vague. How was I supposed to know if no one would tell me?

Sighing, I sat up, my duvet pooling around my waist. The only way I would get any sleep, if I was right, was if I was with Derek. It was a ridiculous thought, surely that wasn't right... But, it would hurt to try. Right?

Before I could change my mind, I threw my covers off of me, swinging my legs out of bed and headed for my door. I didn't bother shutting my door once I had walked out - it wasn't like I was in there or anything - so I just pulled it to.

I walked carefully to Derek's mine, just in case anyone had their door open. I didn't want to wake anyone up prematurely. I opened Derek's door as quietly as I could, only to find him awake, sitting in bed, reading.

_Well, this is embarrassing..._

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, quietly, looking up from his book.

"Pretty much..." I sighed, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

All Derek did was move over, flipping back his duvet. He smiled a little, gesturing for me to come in with his head.

I shut his door quietly as I walked in, hesitantly walking closer. It took me a few seconds before I actually climbed in next to him, the Alpha wolf flipping the duvet back over me the moment I was laying down.

I watched him for a moment, looking at him in the dim light of his lamp. Half of his face was casted in shadows, the other half casted in light. It brought out the slight dusting of freckles on his face, the sharpness of his features.

Derek just kept reading. It was such a calm, relaxing moment that it almost lulled me to sleep. Almost.

"What are you reading?" I whispered after a short silence, looking up at him.

"A book." he smirked.

Glaring, I reached up enough to lightly hit Derek's arm, the Alpha only chuckled in response.

"It's a book of fairytales." he told me, looking to me.

"What, like Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood?" I snorted.

"No, not like them. These are fairytales our kind tell their children. My Mom used to read them to me when I was younger... This was one of the few books we managed to save from the fire."

Derek stroked the pages of the book with his thumb, a small sad smile creeping onto his face. I reached out my hand again, placing it gently onto his arm.

"Read to me?" I asked, softly.

Derek just smiled, turning back to the book.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when I woke up. For the life of me, I just didn't know why. Well, not until I looked towards the door. I could see Harley's face in the morning light peaking around the door, tear tracks running down his cheeks and his lower lip quivering.

The moment he saw me awake, he came into the room fully.

He walked to the edge of the bed as soon as he had closed the door, Phantasia gripped in his left hand, sniffling.

"Come here, Sweetheart." I whispered, folding back the duvet.

The kid _dived_ into the bed next to me, huddling as close to my chest as he could get. He was shaking fiercely, still crying a little as he buried his head into my chest, his hands gripping into my shirt.

Automatically, my arms came up to wrap around him, one hand resting on the back of his head, whilst the other stroked up and down his back, trying to calm him down. It hadn't happened a lot since he started living with us but, every so often, Harley would have a nightmare. He would never tell me what it was of, but I assumed it was about what had happened to his parents, about being left behind by the others of his kind. The only thing I could ever think to do was to let him crawl into bed with me, holding him close until he calmed down, trying to get him to smile and remind him he wasn't alone.

I never knew if it actually helped him, but it worked to relax him enough to get him back to sleep.

It was as I moved to hold him that I noticed the arm around _me_. Only then did I remember that I wasn't in _my_ room. It didn't scare me, not like it would have done before. The presence, the scent...

How could I _not_ realise it was Derek?

"It's ok, Sweetheart." I told him. "You're ok."

He just kept shaking, trying to push himself closer to me as his hands tightened in my shirt. It hurt me. It physically hurt me to see him upset. I mean, it hurt me if _anyone_ I loved was distressed, you know?

I didn't know what he had dreamt about but, whatever it was, it had terrified him. Sometimes, it could take _hours_ before I could calm him down, sometimes only a handful of minutes. I could never tell how long it would take when he was in such a state.

I just kept muttering to him, trying to comfort him into a state of calm. I kept trying to tell him he was alright, that he was safe. I held him as tightly as I could, as if holding him close would take away all the fear, all the pain.

It didn't seem to be working or, at least, not as fast as I had hoped it would. I wondered just what he had to have seen to scare him so badly... Just _what_ had happened exactly.

I didn't expect Derek to move. I had thought he was fast asleep, that he was too tired to wake up so soon. But, when I felt the arm around me shift, I knew that thought was wrong. He only moved his arm enough so he could place his hand firmly on Harley's back, just underneath my own. Derek moved his arm, pushing until my back hit his chest. The movement seemed to shock Harley, enough to stop the tears. I heard as Derek lifted his head, felt it as he placed it lightly onto my bicep. I could only just see his face from the position he was in, seeing his eyes open in slits, heavy with sleep.

"Hey, Bud." he croaked, a small smile on his face, moving his hand to Harley's face. "What's with the sad face, huh?"

I watched as Derek wiped the tears away from Harley's face, ruffling his hair. The kid didn't say anything, just hiccupped as he lay there, sniffling.

"Have a nightmare?" he asked, waiting for Harley's nod. "Well, hey, it's ok. You know none of us will let anything hurt you, right? You've got nothing to be scared about."

"C-Can I still stay here?" Harley stuttered, his voice raw from the tears.

"Course you can. Now let's go to sleep, or we'll be grumpy when everyone else wakes up, wanting food."

Harley huffed out a small laugh, Derek ruffling his hair a little more before he lay down again. Derek shuffled closer behind me, his face burying into the back of my neck, as Harley settled down against my chest again.

I waited until I knew Harley was definitely asleep before I even let my own eyes close... It was the quickest I had fallen asleep.

* * *

It took two days for us all to get over our jetlag. We were still exhausted, don't get me wrong, and the next day we had to fly out to Dallas again, so we weren't doing a lot on that Sunday.

In fact, all we were doing, was Puppy Piling in the living room and just having a movie day.

Well, I say _movie_... I was actually introducing them all to the wonder of Anime. The first Anime on the list? Blue Exorcist. It had be one of my favourite Animes of all time. There were so many that I loved, but Blue Exorcist was one of the first ones I had ever seen.

I remember going into the local library in Dallas, grabbing a computer as far away from everyone else, and watching them all online. I would spend hours in the library, just watching as many episodes as I possibly could.

It was the only way I _could_ watch any of them.

They had, thankfully, been on the Netflix thing Lydia had told me about. I had pointed it out as soon as I had seen it and, what with all of them being curious, they wanted to watch it. Now, how many of them would like it I didn't know. But we were going to find out.

I sat there, grinning, with Harley sitting half on Derek and half on me, as the first episode started. I loved that I could sit there and openly watch something I loved, and being able to share it with the people I loved.

As we sat there, my eyes were glued to the screen. I leant against Derek, pressed firmly against his side and my head on his shoulder, hugging Harley close to the two of us. To be honest, I wasn't exactly aware that that was what I was doing. It didn't really click in my mind.

Neither of them seemed to mind, however.

Derek's arm had moved around my shoulders, Harley had snuggled back into the two of us, hugging Phantasia to his chest. It just felt nice, it was relaxing. It was nice to just be able to sit down and do something like this.

Before coming to Beacon Hills, it had been years since I had done _anything_ like this. The last time was when I was eight years old and my Mom felt well enough to actually _do_ something. She had loved to just make a nest of pillows and blankets and duvets on the floor, spending the day doing nothing but watch films... We usually watched Disney, since I was so young, but I loved every single moment.

* * *

I couldn't say how many of them we watched. I wasn't exactly paying attention to that. All I knew was that we had watched quite a few of them before the others fell asleep.

Derek and I were the last two awake.

Derek had turned off the TV the moment the first person fell asleep, everyone else nodding off quickly after. I could never get over just how quiet it was in the house when everyone fell asleep.

When I lived in Dallas, when Dad was asleep, it was _never_ quiet. There was always this static in the air, this loud electric buzz that never went away. It was always so tense, I was always waiting for him to crash into my room.

But here, in Beacon Hills, in _this_ house... It was quiet.

I kind of loved the sound.

Or lack of it, should I say.

I wanted to smile. I really did want to smile. But I couldn't. How could I when my Dad was still out there? How could I when no one knew where he was? For all I knew he was making his way, or already in California. He could be in Beacon Hills.

He could be waiting to make his move.

_No, that's crazy._

I couldn't think like that.

If I thought those things, then I was letting him win.

If I thought those things, the I was undoing everything I had done whilst living in the house.

"Are you ready to go back to Dallas?" Derek asked, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Honestly? No." I sighed. "I don't want to go back. I _never_ want to go back. I have everything I need, I have my Mom's ashes... I _never_ want to go back."

"Even if it means trying up loose ends?"

Looking down at Harley, I found him shivering slightly. I moved the duvet higher up on him, making sure he was covered as I thought about my answer.

On the one hand, it was worth going back, just to be finished for good. On the other hand, there were too many memories, too many fears, in that place. I didn't want them dredged up again. I didn't want to run the risk of being grabbed again.

But could I leave everything as it was?

"Well, it's only two out of three loose ends." I said in the end.

"They _will_ find him, Stiles." Derek told me. "He can't run forever."

"I hope to God you're right."

* * *

At nine o'clock on Monday morning, we were on the plane to Dallas. Harley, Sam and Charlie were coming with us this time and they had agreed that, whilst the Pack and I were at the court house, the three of them would _stay in the hotel_.

It was the only way I was allowing them to come along.

Harley _kind of_ understood what was going on. He knew more about me getting my record expunged, as opposed to the trial against Zane and everything he had done. I mean, come on, why would I tell a fourteen year old with the mind of a seven year old what this psycho had done to me? Why would I _ever_ do that to Harley?

If I wasn't going to let Harley in the court room, I most _definitely_ wasn't going to tell him about Zane.

Then again, I didn't know how much Harley had heard the Pack tell Sam and Charlie. For all I knew, Harley already knew everything or, at least, a part of what Zane had done to me.

I hoped to God I was wrong about that.

Leaning back against the seat, I tried to think of absolutely _anything_ to get my mind off of that thought. I just wanted to think of something happy!

**_FLASHBACK - Sunday, July 27th 2014_ **

_Derek and I had gone into town, looking around for some of the things everyone would need for our trip to Paphos. Things like sun creams for the humans, a first aid kit just in case. Just little things like that._

_It was just the two of us, Harley staying behind and learning more piano from Peter, whilst the others were... Well, they were doing whatever they did when we weren't there. It was actually quite nice, to be honest, just the two of us. It hadn't been just the two of us in quite a while._

_I didn't care about the looks or the whispers. I was too excited for the trip... I was almost bouncing off the walls!_

_To be honest, that was probably why Derek took me out of the house..._

_I couldn't help it. I couldn't help being so keyed up. It was the first holiday I was going on,_ ever _. I was getting on a plane to go somewhere_ fun _. I wasn't going back to Dallas, I wasn't running away from anything... I was going on a_ holiday _!_

_Peter kept saying he was surprised I was one of the oldest, if I was acting this way. He didn't care though, I could tell. He liked the fact that I was so hyped up, he liked the fact that I was acting so much like I used to, when I was a child._

_Even Derek liked it. He couldn't hide it from me._

_Derek knew exactly where to go to get everything we needed. We only had to go to one store. There wasn't many people inside, even the cashier was out the back. It was just Derek and me._

_Whilst Derek veered off to the right, heading in the direction of the items we needed, I went off to the left. It wouldn't do any harm to look around..._

_But that was when I found the soft toys._

Well, foxes are mischievous...

_I picked up one of the toys - a bear - locating Derek easily above the shelves. Drawing back my right arm, the bear in my hand, I launched the toy at his head. I ducked down the moment it connected with his head._

_I didn't know what to expect next, but I couldn't help snickering as I crouched down next to the toys. I could say for certain that I didn't expect something to be thrown at my head._

_I spun round quickly on my knees, finding Derek behind me, smirking._

This means war.

_In a flash, Derek I grabbed as many of the kids toys as possible. For a few seconds, we just stared at each other, grinning, armed with the next stuffed animal._

_Derek was the first one to attack._

_I could barely see through the sea of toy animals flying back and forth. The situation was so ridiculous, toys bouncing off of each other, some of the squeaking as the connected with the other or the floor. The only other sound was the sound of us laughing, loud and childish._

_I couldn't say what possessed me to start it. It just seemed like a good idea, a fun idea. And it was. It definitely was a fun idea. I never had anyone to fight like this with, playfully... Derek was, in my mind, the best person to do something like this with. I mean, he always looked so serious but, really, he was could just be a big kid. Just like the rest of us._

_I wouldn't be able to tell you who one. All I knew was that, in the end, the stuffed toys were on opposite sides of the store, both of us panting and giggling like children._

_I could barely stand, I was laughing so much, tripping on air as I stumbled towards Derek. It just made me laugh harder, wondering how on Earth I hadn't managed to stay up right. I didn't know why it was so funny. It wasn't. It really wasn't all that funny._

_I only stopped laughing when I looked up at Derek, the fit slowly dying away as I continued to stare at him. He was smiling, just staring at me and me at him. For a moment, that was all we did._

_"You should smile more." I told him, quietly. "You look nice when you smile."_

_"Same goes for you." he whispered._

**_END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO: Monday, August 11th 2014_ **

Yeah, that would do it...

Nothing happened after that. All we did was put the toys back in place before the cashier walked back into the store. We had bought the items we needed, heading back home. That was it.

Did I wish I swallowed my fear and kissed him? Yes. But that would never happen. It would only end in tears, on my part.

I didn't want to risk that.

* * *

By three o'clock that afternoon, we were at the hotel. The Embassy Suites, just like the last time we were in Dallas.

By four o'clock that afternoon, the Pack and I were at the court, whilst Charlie, Sam and Harley stayed at the hotel.

This was only the start of the trial against Zane. Because of how much they had on him, it was spread over two days, at least, so it was hopefully all going to be over and done with by the next day.

We were all in this room, waiting to be escorted into the courtroom. We didn't know exactly who else would be in the room. Just like we didn't know if I was going to be the only one, out of the eleven of us, to be brought up to the stand. I mean, when I was questioned about Zane by the Sheriff's Department, when I had to tell them everything, I had mentioned him finding me in California. As soon as they had realised the Pack had had a run in with him, they started to question them too.

For all we knew, someone in the Pack could be asked to approach the stand.

I couldn't stop pacing.

I couldn't stop worrying.

I didn't know what was going to happen, what the outcome would be.

I was anxious. I just wanted it all over and done with already. I mean, anyone in my position would. All I wanted was to finish already, with all of it, and just _go home_. Was that too much to ask?

My wrist was caught as I paced back again, my arm jerked towards whoever had caught it. I stumbled back slightly, knocking into someone's chest.

 _Derek's_ chest.

He didn't let go of me.

"Breathe." he muttered to me. "Just breathe."

His free hand landed on my shoulder, close to the base of my neck. The pressure was comforting, almost like a reassurance. It fell nice. It felt like I could actually think straight... It felt like I could actually be calm.

"Everything will be fine." Derek told me. "Trust me. He'll get what's coming to him, don't you worry."

I could do nothing but nod.

* * *

Two hours.

That was how long it went on for.

I hadn't yet gone up against Zane, they hadn't even gotten through _half_ of his offences! Hearing it all, hearing the names of all the people he had hurt... It was overwhelming. And none of them had gotten past the age of twenty one.

It was sickening, hearing how all of them were found, hearing about what had happened to all of them.

Everything that they would say threw my back to a moment of my time with Zane. It would remind me of something he had said, or a situation he had put me in. It took everything I had not to just run out of the doors. I couldn't do that.

If I ran, then he would win. Not just against me, but against all of us - against everyone he had done wrong to.

I couldn't let that happen.

The moment we got back to the hotel, we found Sam, Charlie and Harley. The three of them were gathered in mine, Derek's and Harley's room, sitting together and watching the TV that was in there, talking quietly. Their heads snapped up as soon as the door opened.

Harley ran to us, grinning, the moment he saw us. I lifted him the moment he was in reach, hugging him to me as I walked further into the room. I walked towards the empty bed, crawling into it without letting go of him.

At that moment, I just wanted to shut everything from the first part of the trial out. I just wanted to forget it all.

 _"Is everything ok?"_ I heard Charlie ask the others, quietly.

 _"It will be. Once we all get to go home."_ Peter replied.

 _"Should we leave?"_ Sam whispered.

 _"No. I think it would be better if we all stayed here."_ Derek told her.

He was right about that. I didn't think it would be a good idea if I was left alone. I didn't know what I would do if they left me alone.

I didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Tuesday, August 12th.

That was the end of Zane's trial - well, my part of it, anyway.

I had gone on the stand.

Derek had gone on the stand.

Peter had gone on the stand.

Derek and Peter told all they knew - Peter only about what happened at the house; Derek about what had happened at the house and what he found when he saved me from Zane's apartment.

I was the last brought up.

I had to recount everything, just like I had with the police. I was asked so many questions, people asking me _why_ , people asking me what I did, people asking me how I _felt_. At one point, they even seemed to be dubious about the scars Zane had left on me because, apparently, he hadn't done that on any of the others.

I almost ripped my shirt off of my body, just so I could prove it. I gestured to every scar I could that I knew were the ones Zane had left. I showed them every burn left there. The sick, smug grin on Zane's face was all the proof they needed to believe me.

We were allowed to leave after I had testified. One of the Deputy's had said, however, that they would call and let me know what the verdict was. For some reason, it could take a couple of months for them to come to a decision.

I was just glad to leave.

I didn't want to stay there, with Zane, any longer than I absolutely had to.

"I wish we could just go home now." I sighed, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"But then you wouldn't be able to get your record expunged tomorrow." Isaac said, walking next to me as we made our way into the hotel, behind the others.

"It's just a hearing. There's nothing to say that it'll actually happen."

"There's no reason why it wouldn't."

Turning my head to look at him, I could see the truth he held in his words, could hear it. H fully believed that there was a possibility.

I hoped he was right. I hoped that it _would_ actually happen. That way, no one could use it against me, because I would have been found to be innocent of all my charges.

* * *

We didn't fly home until four in the afternoon, the next day.

The hearing to get my record cleared hadn't taken as long as Zane's trial. We were in and out in only a couple of hours. But, just like Zane's trial, I wouldn't find out the outcome for a couple of months and they said they would call.

I would have preferred to know, then and there, just so I didn't have to deal with any of the waiting.

That was all that was left - the waiting.

I hated the not knowing.

I hated the waiting.

It was one of the things I hated about the plane ride home.

We didn't land until five in the evening, California time, not getting home until after seven. We picked up take out on our way back, no one wanting to wait around for the oven to actually cook anything.

Honestly, I didn't _want_ to cook anything.

The nest was still in the living room from the day before we left - all the pillows and blankets and duvets - and the DVDs were all still laid out by the TV.

We could all see how we were spending the rest of our night.

Derek helped me dish out the food onto plates, whilst the others rearranged the nest a little, getting the next DVD into the player. It was a well practiced routine that we had had in place for _months_. No one had to be told what to do to be able to do it, they just knew what their job was.

It was nice having a routine.

It was nice knowing what to do.

It was nice being with the people I loved.

I actually felt relaxed again.

I actually felt like I could breathe and there wasn't this weight pressing on my chest.

It felt like I could actually function like a proper person... Something I never thought would happen.

* * *

Thursday, August 14th, was a normal day, thankfully. Waking up, having breakfast, just doing whatever we felt like doing.

It was just a nice, calm day.

Well, until I was asked by Isaac what I wanted for my birthday.

I didn't know how he knew when my birthday was. I never told anyone and I didn't know it Peter and Derek remembered and, if they had, if they had told the others. So, to say it took me by surprise, was a huge understatement. As soon as Isaac had asked, everyone was on my case, trying to get me to tell them, even if it was just one small thing.

"Oh, come on, it's twelve days away!" Danny sighed. "We need to have _some_ idea."

"Yeah, you've always gotten _us_ something." Erica agreed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, wow, I've drawn pictures." I said, dryly. "It's nothing special. It's just another day."

None of them took too kindly to hearing that.

"Tough shit." Jackson glared. "You don't get to decide that."

I just sat there, staring at them all. None of them were going to back down, none of them were going to give me an out. They wanted to know, they wanted me to tell them, and they're weren't taking no for an answer.

"I-I don't know..." I whispered, looking down at the kitchen table. "I've never really thought about it."

They wavered.

All of them, just a little bit.

"I, uh... I never had to before." I admitted. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was six."

"Why not?" Boyd frowned.

"My Mom started to get sick."

Looking back up at them all, I saw a look of understanding came over them, folded arms dropping to their sides. They no longer looked demanding, instead looking sad and slightly embarrassed, their scents overrun by the two emotions.

"It's fine though, really." I said, trying to smile. "It's what I'm used to. You really don't have to get me anything."

Somehow, I didn't think that would be the end of the conversation.

* * *

It was just after midday when Peter came to my room, knocking on the slightly open door to get my attention. I looked around from where I was trying to get my new shirts and hoodies to fit in my closet, thinking it was about time I put them away, finding the older wolf watching me, amused.

"I've never had this many clothes." I laughed. "It's kind of weird."

"It will be for a time, my boy." Peter chuckled. "But, trust me, you will get used to it."

"How long did it take you, after everything?"

"A good few years."

Grinning, I moved away from my closet, putting the t-shirts and hoodies I couldn't fit into it onto the end of my bed.

"So, what can I do you for?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Well, I was going through the holiday pictures - uploading them onto the computer, printing them off." Peter explained. "And I thought you'd might like these."

Peter placed three pictures into my hand, before turning around and leaving. I didn't even have a chance to say thank you.

Looking down at the first picture, I found that it was one taken on our second to last day in Paphos. The picture was of all fourteen of us, standing on the beach with the sea behind us, with the sun setting. Everyone was grinning, clutching onto each other.

The second picture was of Derek, Harley and me. The three of us were in the indoor pool, Harley in my arms with Derek grabbing the both of us from behind. The picture was taken the moment after that had happened, when I had realised it had happened and the three of us were laughing, huddled together.

The last picture was of just Harley and me. The two of us on a sun lounger whilst at the beach with that crystal clear water, with the rockless sand. We were just laying back in the chair his arms reaching back to wrap around my neck as he grinned at the camera.

Peter was right, I did like them.

I placed the three picture, immediately, in the draw of my bedside table, wanting to keep them there until I had something to put them in. They were perfect little mementos of our trip, something I could look at and remember the fun we all had.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Wednesday, August 20th, Derek took Harley and I out of the house, just to spend the day together. It was just us three, the others busy working or, well, just not awake yet.

He took us to Redding again, just like he had the first time the three of us had gone out. The drive was nice, just the three of us listening to the radio and talking throughout the drive. Talking with them both was always easy. I knew I wasn't able to talk about a few subjects, what with Harley being around, but the conversation was always flowing when I was with the two of them.

I couldn't say why Derek decided that the three of us would spend the day together. I didn't ask. But I wasn't about to complain. I liked spending time with them both, I liked being able to walk around somewhere people didn't know me.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, barely any clouds in the sky. Harley stood in between Derek and I as the three of us walked, holding both of our hands with Phantasia in the hand holding mine. He was happily talking as we walked, Derek being just as animated back to him.

I could do nothing but watch them, smiling.

As we walked into the mall, I couldn't help but feel relax. Knowing that I didn't have to worry about who was around the corner, knowing that I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulders...

It felt like this huge weight off of my shoulders, you know?

Looking around, I spotted the fountain that sat in the middle of the mall. All I could do was remember the last time we were there, explaining to Harley why we kept saying to all the people coming up to us that he was not mine and Derek's son. But, then, all I could think was what happened that night, once we got home - Harley asking if he could call me his brother, even though we had different parents.

I liked that moment.

I liked that he asked me that.

In a way, it gave me a reason as to why I felt so protective towards the kid, but it also meant that he didn't mind.

"Stiles? You ok?" Harley asked, looking up to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good, Sweetheart." I grinned. "I'm really good."

"You sure? You went all spacey."

"I'm sure. I was just thinking."

* * *

Derek took us to this little cafe in the mall, the three of us sitting in a booth near the back. Harley was a over the moon kind of happy; I had never seen him act in such a way. Whenever Derek and I would ask him what had him in such a good mood, not that it was a bad thing, he would just say he was happy to be with his two favourite people.

I couldn't describe the kind of good feelings that his words gave me.

Harley sat at the table, swinging his legs as the three of us looked at the menu, Phantasia sitting on the table in front of him.

That was when he spoke.

"Why aren't you two dating yet?" Harley asked, out of the blue.

I pretty much chocked on my cola. I almost sprayed it everywhere!

"Why do you ask that?" Derek coughed, his eyes wide.

"Well, I was talking with Peter and the others and they were talking about it." Harley explained. "I didn't know what they meant, so Peter told me. So, why aren't you?"

I didn't know what to say.

I mean, what _could_ I say?

It wasn't like I could turn around and say I _wanted_ Derek and I to be together. It wasn't like I could say anything like that with Derek sitting right there. I probably wouldn't tell Harley, even if we were alone, because kids sometimes forgot their brain to mouth filter.

Isaac was staying as the only one who knew, not that he knew the extent of it.

"I mean, you just have to get together, right?" Harley asked.

"Uh, no. No, it's not that easy, Bud." Derek said, carefully. "It's kind of complicated."

"But you love each other, right?"

I was, in _no_ way, prepared for this conversation.

* * *

It took a while to get Harley off of the topic of Derek and me dating. He didn't stop talking about it until food was put in front of him.

It was the hardest conversation I had to get through.

As the three of us walked around the mall, a couple of things had caught Harley's eyes. He never said anything to us. He never stopped us and asked if he could get a closer look. He just let us walk on by.

A lot of those stores, however, were at the front of the mall, somewhere we had to walk past to get back to the car. So, obviously, as we made our way that way again, I made sure to go into _every single one_ of those stores, asking Harley if he saw anything he liked.

Harley was hesitant at first, not knowing if he should go and show me what he had been looking at before. It took me walking over to a skirt, asking what he thought of it, to get him to do anything.

Even though Harley knew we all knew he was Gender Fluid, he was still hesitant around all of us. He hadn't yet dressed in any of the female clothing he had, he hadn't once said he was a girl on any particular day... Honestly, I didn't know if he _genuinely_ hadn't been in that state of mind yet, or if he was too nervous to act and wear what felt comfortable.

I wanted Harley to realise that it was ok. I wanted Harley to know that he could be himself around all of us. I wanted Harley to know that he didn't have to worry about being bullied or pushed out, because it _wouldn't happen_.

After the first store, Harley was a lot more open with what he had seen before and what he liked. Harley would physically drag us towards something that would catch his eye, even asking mine and Derek's opinions on the clothing. It felt like he was finally allowing us to know this part of him.

In the end, we had take Harley into every store I had seen him staring at something in, walking out with, at least, one bag from each store.

Derek walked ahead of Harley and I when we were heading to the car, going to open it and put all the bags away so we were ready to go the moment we were buckled in. I carried Harley towards the car, the kid clinging to me from the moment we had walked into store number three. I didn't mind, though.

"You don't have to be scared to say anything, you know." I told him as I walked. "You can tell us if you see something you like the look of."

"Are you sure?" Harley asked, huddling a little closer to me.

"Of course. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sweetheart. I love you the way you are. So does Derek, so does Peter... We all do. You can tell us. Ok?"

Harley just nodded, a small smile on his face.

I just hoped he would remember that.

* * *

Friday, August 22nd, I did something a bit different from usual.

From the moment I woke up, at five that morning, I moved all furniture away from the wall my bed was placed against, the wall to the left as soon as you walked through the door. I placed a plastic covering onto the floor, placing masking tape along the creases in the walls and along the skirting boards.

Yeah, I was painting the wall.

I had wanted to do it for quite some time - put something on the wall that I could look at, to remind me of all that had happened. I had only just come up with the right design, a design that I thought captured the essence of what I wanted it to mean.

I started with a pencil in my hand, lightly sketching out the image I wanted. I needed to get the letters in the right place, I needed to get the actual picture in the right place. I needed it to all to be absolutely perfect. And that was for no reason other than the fact that's how I wanted it.

_I'm a perfectionist, so sue me._

I had to use a chair. I wasn't tall enough to reach as high as I needed to. It was strange, I wasn't used to having a canvas as big as my wall. It felt so unnatural to me. But it was the only place I could put it, it was the only way I would really _see_ it.

I had to rub it out too many times for my liking. It was either not high enough, or not the right size, or too slanted... There were countless imperfections that would make me have to start over.

I was just glad I didn't have an intricate design to recreate on the wall.

It took, almost, five hours before I was happy with the way it had turned out. Only then did I actually take a break. I ended up going downstairs, to the kitchen, to start on breakfast. I mean, just because I had a project to attend to, didn't mean I was going to neglect my usual routine.

Besides, I was going to be faced with eight hungry pups, a hungry Fairy child, a hungry zombie-wolf and a hungry Alpha in less than an hour. _No one_ wanted to face _that_ , trust me. But I wouldn't have it any other way, if I was being honest.

I loved being able to take care of them all. I liked having a purpose. I knew the others would think it ridiculous if I told them that, they would tell me I did have a purpose and looking after them was not it. But, to me, it was. I wasn't caring for them because I wanted to, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Though, if I did, I would choose it all the same. Looking after them was instinct, a second nature. It was as if I _needed_ to care for them, _needed_ to protect them in any way I could.

I loved being able to do that.

* * *

I went back to my room after lunch, getting started on the actual painting.

They were all curious as to what I was doing in there, all of them being able to smell the lead and slight paint scent that had stuck to my clothes. Throughout my time in my room, one or two at a time, they would come up and look in on what I was doing.

I didn't close my door.

I didn't stop them from seeing what I was doing.

I wanted them to see it.

I wanted them to know what I was putting up.

I had no reason to hid it from them.

At one point, I even had Harley come into my room and sit on my bed, watching what I was doing from the other side of the room and talk to me. That was all. He didn't ask me about what I was doing, I think he understood that he had to wait until it was finished to know, so he just spoke about anything and everything that came to mind.

I didn't finish until almost seven that evening.

Some of the paint had dried, since I had to leave it before moving onto another section. Now I just had to wait until the rest of it dried, so I could put my bed and bedside table back against it.

It was high enough on the wall that none of the actual picture would be hidden, and I had already moved all of the shelves so they wouldn't obstruct it.

Only once I was happy with the way it had turned out did I get everyone up to see it.

As you looked at the wall, right in the middle, was a moon, a mix of white, grey and silver. To the left of it, was a stark white wolf neck and head, it's right eye showing, painted in a bright red. To the right of it, was an orange, brown, white and black fox neck and head, it's left eye showing, painted in a bright purple. Behind it all was a grey and black sky, clouds misting behind them. Above it all, in red and purple, large block letters, was the word: CHANGE.

It was to remind me of all the change I had gone through. To remind me of all the change I was going to go through. To remind me of everything that had changed in my life, for good and for bad.

It was to remind me that change could be good.

* * *

The next day, at some point in the afternoon, everyone was a bit antsy. The only thing that anyone could think of to do?

Train.

We hadn't trained in a while, in fact, I couldn't remember just how long it had been... I wouldn't have been surprised if we were out of shape, even if it was just a little. Walking into the training room was a little strange.

Harley followed as all, as was expected. I didn't really think he'd want to be sitting by himself, in the living room or his bedroom. The only problem, however? Harley wanted to join us in training...

I wanted to say no.

I wanted him to sit out, like he had before.

I didn't want him getting hurt.

I mean, we were all twice his size, if not a bit more, in both height and width. Everyone had a lot more strength in them than he seemed to have.

I had said as much to Derek, as we had made our way to the training room. I had told him what I had thought, what I had feared. Yet, still, Derek didn't listen and agreed to let Harley join in with us. I couldn't deny the fact that it made him happy, his entire face lighting up as he grinned.

I didn't have the heart to say no.

He was going up against Allison first. Out of everyone, she was the one that I trusted to most not to hurt him, mainly because she was the only one without the supernatural strength. She wouldn't be able to hurt him and the arrows she used for training against us were fake.

Allison I could trust.

Allison and Harley walked onto the mats, the Fairy child letting his wings manifest as the huntress loaded her bow. The entire time, Harley just beamed, hovering ever so slightly above the ground as his wings fluttered excitedly.

"I'll go easy on you." Allison told him, giving him a gentle smile.

Harley stopped the first arrow moments after it left the bow.

It dropped to the ground almost instantly. Harley's hand was extended, the grin on his face turning into a sly smirk. I had never seen that look on his face, I had never seen him so smug. At that moment, he looked far older than he seemed.

The next arrow shot up to the ceiling, to the far right of the room, dropping as soon as it hit the end.

The next arrow spiralled away from him, as if it had been caught in a strong wind.

Arrow after arrow was shot, but Harley seemed to deflect them all.

I just couldn't understand it.

"I can manipulate the elements. Fire, water, Earth and air. As well as gravity, oxygen, steel." Harley snickered. "Any element you can find on the periodic table humans use, I can manipulate too. Cool, huh?"

The kid was packing far more power than any of us first thought...

* * *

Sunday, August 24th, Sam had come to the house some point after eleven. Charlie was away at a meeting, about an hour away, and Sam staying alone was still a worry - not just for Charlie, or even us, but for Sam herself as well. Sam didn't trust herself, so staying with us until Charlie was back was the only way forward. But it was fine, Charlie would be back home by the next day, anyway.

It was nice having Sam around, just being able to talk with her about things the Pack didn't understand - this mainly included many Fandoms, but neither of us cared.

Besides, it meant I knew Sam was eating _proper_ food, _not_ that microwaveable stuff.

Having Sam over also meant art. Recently, whenever she was at the house, we would break out the art supplies, just doodling and having fun. The fact Harley would join us, in my opinion, made it all the better. I liked that he was finding interest in things, that he didn't have to just rely on sitting somewhere, talking to people all the time. I liked that he was branching out, figuring out what he liked to do.

"So you painted, like, a mural?" Sam clarified, dragging her pencil along the paper in light strokes.

"Yeah. Thought it would be a good thing to have, you know?" I said. "I thought it was a good idea."

"Damn right it is! I'm thinking of putting one in the new house, in my studio."

"What's a studio?" Harley asked, looking up from his paper.

As Sam explained to him what it was, I looked up to see Derek watching us, just like he had the first time Harley drew with Sam and me. He was just leaning there, against the doorframe, watching us with that faraway smile on his face. He seemed to do that a lot. Whenever I was with Harley, he always had that look on his face, watching from a few metres away.

I didn't know why.

That day, I was changing that.

I stood up, walking over to the Alpha with a determined step. I grabbed him by the hand, dragged him over to the table Sam, Harley and I had stationed ourselves at and forced him to sit with us. I pushed paper and a pencil in his direction the moment the two of us were sitting around the coffee table, waiting until he started to do something before returning to my own doodle.

Sam snickered, staring down at her paper. Her eyes, every now and then, would flick from me to Derek, her lips curling into her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

I didn't care.

* * *

I didn't want to cook dinner.

No one wanted to wait for takeout.

The diner wasn't too far away from us so, in the end, the was our choice. It was good food, good service, good company. What more could a person want? It was just a nice, relaxing night.

Not many people were out that night, which made it better. No one was staring, no one was whispering. In a way, it felt like people were starting to get over whatever rumours they had heard, finally moving on with their lives. I mean, come on, how boring does your life have to be if you're talking about someone else?

It was nice.

It was calm.

It was _normal_.

We were walking back to the cars when it happened.

 _"Oi, Sam!"_ a male voice yelled.

Sam stiffened the moment she heard that voice. She started to mutter under her breath, cursing to herself as she ran a hand over her face. Everyone was asking what was going on, everyone wanted to know what was happening.

As far as I could tell from her mumbling, through gritted teeth, the guy was a ex of hers, from _years_ ago. Apparently, he had had kicked her out, leaving her homeless.

The guy slid right up to Sam, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

He was propositioning her.

For sex.

Some of the things he was saying made my skin _crawl_.

Thankfully, Peter had covered Harley's ears.

Sam did something... _unexpected_.

Sam grabbed Derek, jolting him forward until he was standing beside her, wrapping her arms around Derek's left arm, almost clinging to it.

"I'm _so_ sorry." she said, a fake smile plastered onto her face. "I'd _love_ to, but I'm engaged to this muscle man."

Derek's eyes almost popped out of his skull, confused. Everyone was trying to smother their laughter, almost to the point of having to turn their backs on what was happening. I wasn't laughing myself, but I couldn't help smiling a little.

I mean, the situation Derek had been, unwillingly, dragged into, was hilarious.

The situation as a whole? Not so much.

The guys wasn't believing it. He folded his arms, a smug smirk on his face as he looked between Sam and Derek.

"Oh yeah? _Prove it_." he demanded.

That was when she did it.

Sam kissed Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 2pm HERE IN ENGLAND (January 16th 2017) AND I'VE HAD THE SHITTEST DAY, SO PLEASE MAKE MY DAY BETTER!


	57. Birthday

**Chapter 49 - Part 1**

**Stiles**

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I couldn't stop looking at what was happening, but I didn't want to watch. It felt like I had been punched in the gut. Like someone had pushed their way through my chest, crushing everything they could reach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

 _ **"Kill her."**_ Okami told me. _**"Kill her now."**_

I couldn't move.

I felt like I couldn't breathe...

The guy glared, storming away and yelling how Sam would regret it. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, kicking and slamming his hands on whatever was in his way.

Sam ignored him. She just kept kissing Derek until the guy had disappeared. The moment the guy was gone, she yanked herself away from Derek, pushing him back slightly, hacking and spitting onto a patch of grass near her.

"Oh, God! Someone, please, give me some mouthwash!" she begged. "The hetero is getting to me!"

Everyone else just laughed. They couldn't stop laughing, even Harley.

Sam ran the last couple of feet to her car, almost ripping the driver's side door off of the car. She dug around the compartment, every little space she could find, before pulling out a little dispensable mouthwash, gargling and pretending to choke.

"Wow, bad kisser, huh?" Jackson snickered.

"She caught me off guard!" Derek protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Boyd smirked.

I practically blocked out everything that was being said. I just couldn't concentrate on the situation anymore. I honestly felt pathetic...

I wrapped my arms around my torso, leaning against the side of Derek car, staring at the ground. I just wanted to erase the entire moment and go home. That was all. I just wanted to move on from the situation.

I heard Sam using her cell, speed dialling a number as we all stood there. I heard Charlie's voice come from the other end of the phone, just like I heard Sam yell about what had happened.

 _"Oh my God! How was it?"_ Charlie giggled. _"I mean, Derek is kind of a hunk, not a bad looking guy."_

"AWFUL!" Sam screamed, pacing over to the other girls, trying to get the scent of Derek off of her. "Such stubble, so manly! I _demand_ your lips as treatment for the hetero I may have been infected with!"

Charlie just said she loved her and she'd see her the next day, clicking off before Sam could protest.

Everyone else just found the situation funnier, mocking both Sam and Derek, almost like they were _trying_ to piss them off.

I just grabbed Harley's hand, muttering something about getting home before the sun went down.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I was laying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

That moment just kept running through my head, I couldn't get it to stop. I felt just about ready to cry, like I was going to breakdown like a pathetic, pining _child_. I tried for hours to think of anything else, tried to think of something that wouldn't make me feel like shit. But nothing worked.

Even thinking of something else that _would_ make me feel like shit didn't work! Not my Dad still running around somewhere, not the trial against Zane and having to see his smug face... My mind just kept going back to the same exact place.

Sighing, I flipped my duvet off of me, pushing until I was sitting up.

All I wanted was to sleep. That was all. Was it so bad that I just wanted to sleep? Was it so bad that I wanted a few hours of thinking about nothing? Then again, if I wanted that, it was probably better if I got wasted as fuck...

_Yeah, not the best thing to do right now._

Switching my lamp on, I rubbed my hands over my face, running them through my hair. I just needed something to take my mind off of everything. I needed something, anything, that would occupy me enough to make me forget about what happened.

That was what I needed.

The question was, what?

Looking around my room, I tried to look for anything that seemed like it would be able to work, seemed like it would help me.

That was when I saw the photo album on my bedside table.

Picking it up, I gently ran my hand over the front cover. It was just a simple, black leather cover. That was it. But it meant so much more than just that.

Flipping it open, the first picture I was met with was of Mom and me, the day I was born. She was sat in her hospital bed, he brown hair sticking to her sweaty, red face, smiling widely as she looked down at the bundle in her arms that was me. She just looked so happy, absolute joy lighting up her face... I missed that face.

There was pictures from birthdays, Christmas', Halloweens... Any and all holidays, any and all milestones, had been captured and put in the album. They were pictures I cherished, memories I treasured and wanted to remember for as long as I could.

They were the only happy memories I had until I came back to Beacon Hills.

* * *

The next day, the day before my birthday - August 25th - I was hoping it would be a calm day. A day where I wouldn't have to think about what had happened after dinner then night before.

That wasn't the case.

Sam and Charlie were hanging out with us, the redhead bringing up all the crap that had happened. Derek was just ignoring them all, blocking out everything that was being said. It was like he had completely zoned out, retreating inside himself so he couldn't hear anything.

_Alright for some..._

I, on the other hand, had to sit there and listen to them go on and on. I had to sit there and be reminded of it all, even with an over dramatised re-enactment courtesy of Danny and Jackson.

Charlie found it hilarious, she said how she wished she had been in town to see it happen. I would have happily traded places with her for that one moment.

Whilst they all spoke in the living room, I managed to slip away, moving myself into the kitchen and closing the door. It was the only way I could block out everything they were saying and doing. The silence was, actually, kind of refreshing. I mean, with so many people in the house, it could get extremely loud at times...

Sometimes, silence was needed, you know?

Grabbing a can of cola out of the fridge, I lifted myself onto the counter, leaning back against one of the shallower cupboards. I never would have been able to sit on the counter in Dallas. If I had, it would have gotten me a one way ticket to the basement... I had never thought, in all my life, I would be in a loving home. A home where people actually wanted me. Where I wouldn't be beaten.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, opening the can and taking a small sip. In my head, all that was playing was the evening before. It wouldn't stop, just that one part where Sam kissed him. It was as if it was on a loop, going round and round.

It was torture.

It hurt me. It was this pain that just wouldn't go away.

But I had no idea how to make that happen.

I kept wondering what my Mom would say to me. Kept wondering what advice she would give me if she was still alive. I wondered what my Dad would say, if he was still the Dad I loved, the Dad I had before Mom died. I wondered what any alive, loving parents would say to their child to help them. I would never know and I couldn't even begin to guess...

When the door to the kitchen opened, I almost fell off the counter. It shut again just as quickly as it had opened, with only one person coming into the kitchen.

A Derek scented person, to be exact.

Derek leant against the door, ankles crossed and arms folded loosely over his chest, smiling a little. He just stood there, smiling for a second.

"So this is where your hiding." Derek said.

"I'm not hiding!" I protested.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

I didn't have a comeback. I didn't know what to say next. I mean, what could I say? ' _I'm not hiding, I'm just trying not to think about my best friend kissing the guy I'm in love with_ '? No. I couldn't say anything like that. That would make me look pathetic and like a complete and utter tit. No, I couldn't say that, I couldn't do that.

 _ **"Not yet..."**_ Okami sang.

Nodding, still smiling, Derek pushed off of the door, walking to the other side of the kitchen where I was sitting. He walked calmly, his hands slipping into to pockets of his jeans. He didn't say anything as he walked, just stayed silent and kept an even pace.

Derek leant his side against the counter, next to where I was sitting, leaning his back a fraction so he could look at me easily.

"You haven't been acting like yourself." Derek told me, small smile still on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" I grinned.

I regretted saying that the moment it left my mouth.

"I know your lying Stiles. I can hear your heartbeat." Derek said. "If you don't want to say right now, that's fine. But, please, don't lie to me."

Looking into his eyes, even though he kept that small smile on his face, I could see the slight hurt he tried to hide cause by me lying to him. It made me feel more like crap. It made me feel like an asshole.

"Sorry..." I whispered, looking down at the can in my hands and putting it down. "It's just... Habit, you know?

I heard Derek shift beside me. I didn't know what to expect as he moved. I didn't know where he was moving to. I should have expected the hug... It seemed to be his go to when he was with me. He managed to wrap his arms around my waist, somehow slotting between my legs. His scent invaded my senses, no trace of Sam anywhere on him. It made me happier more than it probably should have, but I didn't care. I managed to move my own arms, lifting them to wrap around Derek's neck, resting my forehead on my left arm.

I still couldn't figure out why I seemed to be able to completely relax in Derek's arms. I couldn't figure out when I always felt better when he hugged me. I couldn't figure out why hugging Derek was better than hugging anyone else.

It sounded stupid. Trust me, I knew it did! It sounded completely and utterly _stupid_. But it was true. That was how I felt, all the time. Ever since the first time he hugged me, that was how it felt.

"I just want you to be ok." Derek told me, resting his head on mine. "I just want you to be happy."

He made it hard not to love him.

* * *

**Derek**

That night, after Harley had gone to bed, Stiles got drunk.

I didn't know where the alcohol had come from.

I didn't know _how_ he drank it without me noticing.

All I knew was that he was absolutely _wasted_.

He and Sam had exhausted each other by dancing around the room, singing as loud as they could - _thank God for soundproofing_ \- before tripping over. Whilst Sam landing on top of Charlie, Stiles landed in my lap.

He did _not_ want to get up. Not that I minded at all... I would have preferred it if he had been sober and actually realised what he was doing, but I would take whatever I could get at that moment.

I had managed to shuffle Stiles around a little so he wasn't sitting in an awkward position and was, hopefully, as comfortable as I was at that point. Yes, everyone else was snickering, joking, but I didn't care. I was happy. They could do or say whatever they wanted, because it did not matter.

I let them all get it out of their system before moving the conversation on. It was easier than I expected, if I was being completely honest.

Of course, after a matter of minutes, Sam took it down a very strange road...

"I'm a Vagetarian!" Sam declared.

"A what?" Scott spluttered.

"A Vagetarian."

 _ **"This girl is strange..."**_ Cana whispered.

No one really knew what she was going on about. Well, no one but Charlie that was. But Charlie _would_ know, she was engaged to the little ball of weirdness that was Sam.

"I've _seen_ you eat mean..." Boyd frowned.

"Not a _vege_ tarian, a _Vag_ etarian!" Sam sighed.

"It's another way for her to say she'd a lesbian." Charlie said.

And that still made no sense.

Everyone just stared at her, waiting for a further explanation, just blinking, confused.

"Sam combined the word vagina with the word vegetarian." Charlie grinned.

"D-Does that mean I'm a Cockivore, 'cause I'm gay?" Stiles giggled.

"Yes, yes it does! And Derek is a co-vag-ivore because he's bi!" Sam yelled, excitedly.

I just sat there, looking between everyone like I was at a tennis match.

"Then what are the rest of us?" Jackson asked, tilting his head, confused.

"Jax, you and the guys are Vagetarians like Sam and Charlie. The girls, like me, are Cockivores." Stiles explained, still giggling. "Though they're the only ones that have eaten cock."

I was definitely putting a ban on alcohol in the house...

"I wish I had the ability to get drunk." Peter chuckled.

"You're just grumpy because you haven't been laid." Scott snorted. "Does your dick still even work?"

"You should ask your mother."

_It always goes back to Scott's mother..._

"I wish I had the ability to wipe this from my memory." I sighed.

"You wish no such thing!" Stiles grinned, snuggling into me.

* * *

I had to help Stiles get to his room. He couldn't walk in a straight line, stumbling everywhere. He just grinned, giggling as we walked... He was relatively well behaved, to be honest.

Until his bedroom door was closed.

The moment we were in his room, Stiles moved until he was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my neck. That was fine, I didn't think anything was going to go one beyond that situation.

Then he spoke.

"Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek." he whispered. "I, _I_ , am ready to be boyfriends now."

Everything ground to a halt.

I didn't expect that to _ever_ come out of his mouth. I never expected him to ever _want_ that. I never expected that was even a thought in his head. But there was no blip in his heart rate. It didn't rise, it didn't skip, nothing. It was steady. Well, as steady as it could be when he was drunk...

"You, _you_ need to sex me up. Right now!" he grinned.

 _ **"Yes please!"**_ Cana snickered.

"You're drunk." I told him.

It was like talking to a brick wall. As I tried to move Stiles away from me, he just clung onto me tighter, trying to pull my shirt up and off of me. He was like an _octopus_! Somehow he seemed to have more hands than I could stop!

I wished I didn't have to stop him. I wished that I could actually _be_ with him.

But I refused when I knew that, for one, he was drunk and, two, he wasn't ready for it. I didn't want to take advantage and I didn't want him to regret anything he did, especially with me.

I only managed to stop Stiles' hands when he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Stiles. You are drunk." I said, slowly. "As much as I want this, and I do, I want you to be sober and want it too."

Leaning forward, carefully, I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." I whispered.

Stiles passed out almost instantly.

He didn't let go of me, an iron grip around my hands.

I didn't want to wake him up.

I just lay down next to him, hoping it wouldn't end up being a bad idea.

* * *

**Stiles**

When I woke up, on the morning of my birthday, alone. It was strange, because I remembered Derek being there the night before. Not to mention part of the bed was still a little warm. I could quite easily say that I remembered _everything_ that happened the night before.

I remembered the conversations.

I remembered Derek helping me upstairs.

I remembered what I had said to Derek.

But, most importantly, I remembered what Derek had said to me.

Any embarrassment I would have felt vanished as his words ran through me head. I couldn't stop grinning. If he had actually meant that, if he had actually meant what I thought he meant, then I had been wasting so much time!

I had spent months thinking he was completely straight - I was wrong about that.

I had spent months thinking he would never want to be with me - apparently, I was wrong about that too.

"I'm not wasting any more time." I whispered to myself.

I got out of bed as quickly as I could, the alcohol that had been in my system enough to get me drunk, but not enough to affect me that morning. I practically ran into the bathroom, shedding my pyjamas as I went, flicking on the shower before I started to brush my teeth.

I couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I couldn't do anything fast enough.

All I wanted was to hurry up and get downstairs!

I kept grinning at myself in the mirror, not being able to stop Derek's words from going round in my head. That was the kind of thing I _liked_ going on a loop! The more I thought of it, the happier I got. I mean, it proved both my Dad and me wrong!

My Dad always said that no one would love me. No one would love a fuck up. No one would want me. He would always tell me some variation of that and I believed him. The more he said it, the more I believed him. I never thought anyone would ever be capable of _liking_ me, let alone wanting to have any sort of relationship with me. I thought I was fated to be alone.

But Derek said he wanted it.

* * *

I literally _jumped_ down the stairs. At one point, I almost fell down them, my grip on the banister the only thing keeping me up. Both the living room and kitchen doors were open, so it was easy to tell where everyone was.

It was easy to tell where Derek was.

I head straight for the kitchen.

I completely blanked everyone as they called out to me, their voices not even registering.

I noticed nothing else but Derek.

I marched right up to him, his expression getting more and more confused the closer I got. I could see that he was about to ask me something, probably going to ask if I was alright, but I didn't let him.

Grabbing Derek by his shirt, I yanked him down, connecting my lips to his.

For a moment, he was frozen. For a moment, I wondered if I had done the right thing. But then he seemed to catch up with what had happened. He completely relaxed, his arms wrapping around my torso as he pulled me closer. My right hand let go of his shirt, sliding up until I could bury it in his hair, my left only tightening around the material.

I couldn't stop.

I didn't want to stop.

All I wanted was Derek and I didn't care who knew!

I could feel something inside me click as I kissed him. It was almost like a new part of my brain had opened up, like it had been hidden until now, if that even made sense. Everything felt heightened, even more so than I ever knew it to be. Every touch, every brush... It was _intoxicating_!

We only pulled apart when oxygen was needed.

Derek was grinning, but he just looked so taken aback, like he still couldn't understand what had just happened. His hands were resting on my sides, keeping us close together, as if he thought I was suddenly going to disappear...

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I managed to push Derek back slightly, just enough for me to be able to see his face fully. He had gone bright red and, only then, did I notice the audience of our Pack.

But I didn't care.

"I'm sober and I sure as _hell_ want it too!" I told him.

He just stared at me, his grin somehow getting bigger than it already was.

I never knew it would make him so happy...

Still grinning myself, I managed to worm myself out of his hold, which was worth it when I saw the pouty look on his face, turning around to pick Harley up from where he was standing on his chair at the table, the kid practically jumping.

I lifted the boy up, holding him close to me, listening to him chatter away about how he was helping Boyd make breakfast that morning because, apparently, I wasn't allowed to cook since it was my birthday.

However, I didn't once move more than five feet away from Derek.

* * *

Everyone kept asking Derek and I questions. Some were asking if we had been together the entire time; others decided to ask, jokingly, when the wedding was. All of them, however, all seemed to agree that it was about damn time it finally happened.

Isaac was smug, saying how he knew, before any of them, that it would happen. He told them how he knew a lot of things before them... None of them believed him until I said it was true. Of course, Isaac _was_ my favourite Pup. Not that I would tell any of them that.

I sat with Derek in the living room, not bothering to sit in my own armchair like I usually would. I couldn't understand why, but I just didn't want to leave his side.

 _ **"Because he's your Mate."**_ Melrakki said, haughtily.

Maybe he was right, maybe it was because of that. I just knew I didn't care. I liked being close to Derek. I liked that I didn't have to keep pretending.

Harley seemed to like it as well. He crawled onto my lap, leaning back into Derek and me, with Phantasia clutched in his hands. Derek didn't seem to mind so much either, gladly wrapping his arms around both Harley and me.

"So, you two are _definitely_ dating now, right?" Allison asked, smiling.

I had no idea what to say.

Did I say yes? Were we actually dating? It was probably something that needed to be talked about, I guess. But, then, what the hell was I supposed to say in response to that?

Derek seemed to be having the same problem.

"Why don't we leave the interrogation for now; wait until they've had a chance to talk?" Peter chuckled. "Besides, we have a birthday to celebrate."

As soon as the words left Peter's mouth, they all jumped up. Boyd went running towards the kitchen, taking Harley with him, yelling something about breakfast. Everyone else went running upstairs, screaming how they were going to get the presents. Watching them all stumbling away, pulling at each other to try and get up the stairs first.

I hadn't seen them act so much like little kids.

Turning slightly, I couldn't stop laughing, hiding my face in Derek's shoulder to try and muffle the sound. Not that it worked all that much.

"I think I'll go keep an eye on them all." Peter sighed, smiling. "They don't seem to be acting their ages right now."

That was one way to put it...

Peter walked up the stairs far calmer than any of the Betas. I could hear him speaking to them, telling them that celebrating a birthday did _not_ include a wrestling bundle... The image that popped into my head just made the situation a lot funnier than it was.

Derek tightened his arms around me slightly. I could feel him shaking lightly, trying to resist laughing. They were just giant children! And I loved it. I loved that they all acted the way they did, I loved that they could be so immature. It made me feel comfortable, in a way.

It didn't really made sense, but it was true...

"They're idiots." Derek snickered. "Complete and utter idiots."

"It's the best!" I snorted.

Derek turned his face down into the top of my head, burying it into my hair. I could feel him grinning. I couldn't remember a time Derek had been so happy... I couldn't remember a time he had smiled and laughed so much.

It warmed me to know he seemed to be this happy.

"Peter's right." Derek admitted, sighing slightly as he leant further back into the cushions of his armchair.

"Right about what?" I asked, still trying to stop laughing.

"We probably need to talk about this all. You know, just to make sure we're both on the same page. That way, neither of us will be worrying about anything we do or say to each other."

"Yeah... That's probably a good idea..."

And it was. It sounded like a great idea.

That way I wouldn't be so anxious that I was overstepping some boundary or another. It would help, even if it only helped a little.

"But we can do that later." Derek told me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Right now, we're celebrating."

Groaning slightly, I slumped down a little, Derek just chuckling slightly.

 _"BREAKFAST IS READY!"_ we heard Harley yell from the kitchen.

Yeah... He still hadn't quite got that he didn't have to be so loud for us to hear him.

"Looks like we're needed." I smiled, clambering off of Derek's lap, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey, wait." Derek called, catching my hand gently and turning me around. "Happy Birthday, Genim."

* * *

It was, around, one that afternoon when Sam and Charlie showed up.

I wanted to be pissed at Sam.

I wanted to give her the cold shoulder.

So that was what I tried.

I wasn't going to let Sam get away with kissing Derek. Why should I? She knew how I felt about Derek, she even kept telling me she shipped Derek and me. But then she went and put her mouth on him!

Sure, he was the only single guy that was of age and she didn't see as a father or brother figure, but that excused _nothing_!

She had violated the Best Friend Code!

That kind of shit deserved some form of punishment!

Sam bounded into the living room, screaming _Happy Birthday_ at the top of her lungs. She flung her arms around my neck, leaning so far forward onto the couch that her feet were, literally, off of the ground.

She only moved off me when she noticed the lack of a reaction she got from me.

"Stiles?" she frowned. "Everything alright?"

"You really think everything would be alright with him, after you tongue fucked his man?" Lydia scoffed. "Please, I cut a bitch out of my life in Senior Year just for _thinking_ she could touch Jackson. She went from Popular Girl to a Wannabe in a matter of hours."

I couldn't see what look Sam had on her face. I just stared straight ahead, arms folded over my chest, ignoring Sam as best as I possibly could.

It was going to take _a lot_ to make it up to me.

"Then I guess Stiles won't want his present." Sam sighed. "Isn't like we got him _anything_ to do with gaming. You know, like what we were talking about the other week."

_Yeah, that would do it..._

"SAMMY, MY BESTEST FRIEND!" I yelled, jumping off of the couch and grabbing her in a bear hug.

Come on, I wasn't going to pass up on what sounded like an awesome present.

* * *

It was the first time in a long time I had celebrated my birthday.

It was the first time in a long time I had presents.

It was the first time in a long time I felt like my birthday was something good.

I hadn't expected to get so many things. I thought that, maybe, I'd get one or two from each couple, at most, but I was dead wrong. I had a whole stack from each couple. I had a whole stack from Deaton. I had a whole stack from Peter and Harley as a pair. I had a whole stack from Derek.

It was overwhelming, to say the least.

I had no idea what to do. For a while, I just sat there staring, trying to make sense of it all. It was uncomfortable, this slightly awkward tension hanging in the air as everyone waited for me to make my move, waited for me to start making my way through all the things they had bought. Things they had bought, for me.

I wasn't used to that.

Everyone was just smiling at me, Peter ready with his camera for a moment he deemed necessary to capture and keep. They were all waiting, almost excited for me to begin opening the things they had found me.

My heart thumped slowly.

A lump stuck in my throat.

I could feel my eyes burning...

_I need to leave._

"I need another drink." I breathed, looking away from them all. "Anyone else need one?"

I didn't get a reply. I took it to mean no, so I left with my cup in my hand. I fast walked away from them all, making my way into the kitchen and shutting the door behind me, softly.

For a moment, I leant against the door, an intense pressure sitting on my chest as I tried to breathe through it. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I didn't know why I was getting so _emotional_! I used to have a handle on them all, I used to be able to convince _anyone_ I was as emotional as a _robot_. Now... Now, I wouldn't be able to convince a baby that that was the case.

I was a wreck, everyday. Nightmares, little thoughts I would have during the day... Whatever it was, I couldn't get through the day without breaking down even just a little.

And it was happening again, on my birthday.

All because of presents.

Pushing off of the door, I walked further into the kitchen. I placed my cup in the sink, gripping the edge of the counter as I stared down into the metal bowl. I needed a way to calm down, I needed a way to just chill out, so I could go back into the room that was full of my friends - my family.

I didn't know how.

Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground, not letting go of the counter until my knees hit the floor. I turned slightly, pushing myself as hard as I could into the corner of the counter, dragging my knees up to my chest.

The moment I could feel my eyes well up, I placed my forehead to my knees, pressing my hands down on the back of my head. I couldn't understand why I was reacting this way. I never wanted them to get me anything. Even when I used to celebrate my birthday, I never wanted anyone to get me anything. I always felt bad about it. I never felt like I deserved it. I mean, why should I get something just for being born? How was that even a thing?

But that didn't explain why I was sitting on the floor, crying about it...

It was seconds before I heard the kitchen door open, shutting softly. I already knew who it was. I could smell his scent getting closer and closer.

"I would say I was feeling a bit of déjà vu," Derek said, gently, sitting himself down next to me. "But, last time, you weren't sitting on the floor, upset."

Derek wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I let myself fall into him; kept going until my head hit his chest. He just held me tightly; it felt like he was completely surrounding me.

"I don't- I can't-" I sobbed. "Derek..."

The Alpha wolf practically dragged me onto his lap. It almost reminded me of after we saved Sam from Veronica, when she was passed out on Deaton's table, when I had completely broken drown. He huddled me as close to himself as possible, his arms almost hiding me entirely from view.

I felt safe like that.

I felt protected.

"It's alright, Gen. Everything's alright. You're fine." Derek whispered. "It's understandable."

"Then why don't I understand?!" I croaked, trying to force myself to stop.

"No one does, when it's about themselves. You're just not used to this, Gen. You've gotten used to what happened in Dallas; you've gotten used to looking after everyone else, making sure they're happy. You never think about you; you never want anything out of it. You're just a little overwhelmed."

"But why?"

I curled my hands into Derek's shirt, grasping hold as hard as I could. I just wanted to understand what was going on with me. I just wanted to understand what was going on in my head. I just wanted to understand!

"Probably because you're still not used to people caring about you again." Derek told me. "We're never going to stop caring about you, Gen."

* * *

It took me a few minutes to calm down. It probably would have taken longer if Derek wasn't there with me... The minute I was composed, I breathed, grabbing a drink before walking back into the living room with Derek, taking my seat on the floor again, with everyone else.

No one commented on what happened.

No one asked why it looked like I had been crying.

No one questioned anything.

They just acted like nothing happened.

_God, I love them._

Harley shuffled closer to my side, leaning against me, lightly, after I got myself settled, placing the can behind me. I glanced towards the large pile of gifts. I had no idea where to begin; no idea what I was supposed to do.

Then I had a present shoved onto my lap.

I looked up in time to see Sam rocking back onto her heels. She gave me this kind of smirk, waiting for me to start opening it, since I didn't have the make the choice anymore of where to start.

I peeled the paper slowly, trying to make as little noise as I could - not that that worked. I would keep glancing up, looking at someone every now and then to try and gage their reactions.

They were patient with me.

They didn't try to rush me.

They let me take my time.

Sam and Charlie, in total, gave me: a PlayStation 4, an Xbox One and, about, five games for both consoles. Apparently Sam knew a guy in the UK that got her a good deal... She tried to convince me that it ' _wasn't much_ ' - I almost shook her to get it into her head that, yes, it was _a lot_! It was _far_ more than she and Charlie should have got me!

Deaton, though he hadn't been able to come to the house on the day, had somehow managed to pass the gifts I had told him not to get me onto Derek and Peter, so I could open them even though he couldn't visit. There were four cardboard boxes, all of them filled to the brim with books. Half were on the Supernatural, and the other half were fiction books. Some were books I had read, some were books I had never even seen before. Some were in English, some were in Greek, some were in Latin and Archaic Latin... It ranged, depending on the book and what it contained. He was definitely going to get a piece of my mind, considering how much everything would cost.

Erica and Boyd got me recording equipment. Microphone, stand, cables, a DI box, pop shield, the works... I had software - Logic ProX - on my laptop already, so I could create tracks and record no problem. The equipment were the pieces of the puzzle I was missing. They thought that, maybe, I could start recording my own things at home, if I didn't get a chance to in our actual class. Again, they were reprimanded.

Lydia and Jackson got me a bunch of _amazing_ art supplies. Canvases, pencils, paints, pastels, charcoal, drawing pads, you name it... All this art stuff, more than I had ever had in my life time! And not the shitty things you find in preschools or anything. It was _proper_ professional stuff. It was ridiculous to me, seeing it all laid out in front of me was almost surreal. Before I even opened my mouth, Jackson just shrugged and said he didn't just want to waste in inheritance... They were still scolded.

Scott and Allison got me Sherlock stuff - the Benedict Cumberbatch version. Posters, shirts, a version of the skull Sherlock keeps, including little figurines, amongst other things. They even got me my very own Sherlock style deerstalker hat, along with the entire series thus far! The hat went straight onto my head before anything could be said about it. Just like the others, they got rebuked.

Isaac and Danny got me the box set of the TV show _Supernatural_ , from season one all the way up to the most recently released season. Not only this, but I got some pretty _sweet_ merchandise, including four Pop Vinyl dolls of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. I tugged on the hoodie, I put on the Samulet... I was Fanboying to the extreme, but I was still able to tell the two off.

Peter and Harley got me a few things. Harley drew me a few pictures that, I assumed, Peter had put in frames. They got me Harry Potter merchandise - t-shirts, scarves, a wand pen... I couldn't keep track of them all. They didn't stick to one house, mixing and matching all four. That was fine by me, I liked each of the houses. Of course they got, figurative, slaps on their wrists.

Derek, I had no idea what to expect from him. I could say for definite that I did not expect the first thing I opened. It was the glass rose that I saw in Cyprus. It had been encased in a ton of bubble wrap, laying delicately in the middle. He had gotten me a bunch of the Manga and Anime I had told them all about. Ready for me to force them all to watch. Ready for me to read and fall even more in love with the characters. I couldn't actually believe I could read them, could watch them without getting a baseball bat to the head, or a belt to the back. He had gotten me a blood red leather jacket with a soft, purple, material hood attached to it. Apart from the colour and the hood, it looked almost exactly the same as the own Derek owned himself. He knew I liked it, he knew I was thinking of buying one of my own. I didn't have a chance to scold him before the last gift was showed into my hands.

Deaton, Peter and Derek actually came together for the last one. It was a photo album. Every photo was from when I lived in Beacon Hills, before I had to up and leave to Dallas. Photos of Derek and me. Photos of the Hale family, Deaton and my Mom. Photos of everything and everyone. Some moments in the pictures I remembered, others I couldn't. Every picture had a caption - the date; the people, in order, from left to right; a couple of lines explaining what was going on. The moment those photos finished, it jumped straight to after I had moved into the house. Photos of all of us at the house, photos from our holiday to Paphos, photos from birthdays and Christmas... It was one of the, if not _the_ , most valuable gift I had gotten that day.

Smiling, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

Charlie and Boyd took charge of food.

I refused to go out anywhere, telling them all we should just stay home and get some take out, or something. Boyd and Charlie, when they had heard that, had decided to take on the food job themselves.

Boyd brought his skills from the bakery, taking charge of any baked goods, as well as, apparently, my cake. Charlie took on dinner and I had no idea what she was making.

No one would let me in the kitchen.

No one would let me help out.

It frustrated me. I was used to doing everything myself; I was used to looking after, not being looked after. It was weird to me, I had no idea what I was supposed to do with myself, other than sit there with the others.

In the end, Harley ended up sitting on me, Derek by my side with his arm around me. I never used to like being touched. I never wanted to be touched by anyone. I hadn't felt like that in months. I actually welcomed being hugged, I welcomed a pat on the back...

It was still so strange to me.

"I don't understand why I'm not allowed to see." I muttered, letting myself slump against Derek's side.

"Because it's a surprise!" Harley beamed. "That's what Uncle Peter told me."

I could _feel_ the change in Derek when Harley called Peter, _Uncle_ Peter. Not his body language, but his emotions. I didn't get it through scent. I could _literally_ feel his the change in emotions. He wasn't upset, he was far from upset. Derek actually kind of liked it.

It was like this warm, almost bubbly feeling wrapping around me...

"Uncle Peter told you that?" Derek smiled, brushing the back of Harley's head with the palm of his hand. "Did he tell you what a surprise is, Bud?"

"Yuh-huh! He said it meant you keep a good thing a secret from someone so, when they find out, they don't expect it and are really happy." Harley told us. "Is that right? Did I explain that right?""

"Yeah, yeah that's right, Bud."

All the while, I just watched Peter's surprised face on the other side of the room, listening to every word the kid said.

* * *

It wasn't that long after the conversation with Harley that I was actually allowed into the kitchen. We all sat down at the table, homemade pizza spread out in front of all of us. I hadn't expected my favourite food to appear in the kitchen. And it was just, like, one type of pizza. It was _many different_ types of pizza.

I was sure it was as close to pizza heaven as I would get!

"This looks amazing..." I grinned.

"It'll taste even better." Sam laughed. "Trust me."

The second everyone was around the table, we started eating. Everyone took a slice of each pizza, passing plates so everyone could actually reach all of the food. Plates were piled high, large slices coming off either side of the plates we had them on.

They was so much cheesy goodness!

 _ **"Best. Twentieth. Birthday. Ever!"**_ Okami yelled, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth a little.

 _ **"This is the only twentieth birthday we'll have, Dumbass."**_ Melrakki sighed. _**"But I must agree, this is a damn good birthday."**_

_**"Don't call me a Dumbass, you oversized squirrel!"** _

Rolling my eyes as subtly as I could, I just tucked in.

Now, the pizza was better than I could have imagined it being. It was one of the best homemade versions of takeout food that I had _ever_ tasted since I could start eating solid food.

I could probably go as far as to say it was the best pizza I had eaten.

"Charlie... You gotta teach me how to make this." I told her. "Seriously, I've never made pizza like this before."

"Only if you teach me how to make a few things in return." Charlie smiled. "I need to widen my repertoire of recipes."

"You, my friend, have got yourself a deal!"

* * *

It was, about, an hour after dinner that Boyd and Charlie reset the table. This time, with dessert food. So I actually got to see the cake Boyd had been working on. It was the first time I had actually be allowed to even catch a sniff of the cake, let alone a look at it.

The cake was an exact replica of the mural I had painted in my room.

Right in the middle, was a silver moon. To the left of it, was a stark white wolf neck and head, it's right eye showing in a bright red. To the right of it, was an orange, brown, white and black fox neck and head, it's left eye showing in a bright purple. Behind it all was a grey and black sky, clouds almost misting behind them. Above it all, in red and purple, large block letters, instead of the word CHANGE, was the words: HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, STILES.

It was amazing.

Boyd had a real skill.

The candles casted a slight shadow on the cake in the darkness of the kitchen, almost brightening up the eyes of the wolf and fox. It was absolutely beautiful, better than anything I would have ever been able to make. And I told him as much.

The moment the candles were out and the lights were back on, I got Harley to kneel on his chair. I got him to curl his hand around the handle of the knife I was using to cut the cake, my own hand on top of his. I got Harley to help me cut the cake, for no reason other than I wanted him to help me. There was nothing wrong with that, Harley was keen to help me, so I saw no problem with it. No one had a problem with it.

The inside of the cake was layers of red and purple, just like my eyes. It was just simple food colouring, but the colour was so vibrant, so bright. It was an unexpected pleasure.

I looked up at Boyd.

He was anxious, that much I could tell without his scent. It was the first time that _any of us_ had seen his work, so of course he was nervous! _I_ would be nervous! Just like I was when I showed them some of my art.

So I hugged him.

I walked up to the kid and hugged him. I told him that it was the best looking thing I had ever seen.

And that was the truth.

The cake looked absolutely fantastic and, if that was the sort of work he produced, I wouldn't be surprised if he made a killing with his products.

I was proud of him.

* * *

We all went to bed rather late that night. It was so late that Charlie and Sam took one of the spare rooms, a room that had, pretty much, become theirs for when they were at the house.

Derek had helped me carry all of my gifts to my room, placing them all near my desk for me to sort out another day. With just the two of us in my room, everyone else asleep or getting ready to sleep, with no chance of them walking in, the air around the two of us changed slightly. Not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way. Just different.

Derek placed the last of my gifts on my desk, turning to face me with a small, almost shy, smile. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand shuffling slightly from foot to foot. I knew what he wanted to ask, he just didn't know how to bring it up.

"We can talk about it now, if you'd like." I told him, softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nodding slightly, Derek relaxed a little. I got him to sit on my bed, sitting on it myself, facing him. This time, I let _Derek_ take his time. I allowed him to sort out his head and just waited for him to feel able to articulate his thoughts.

He bit his lip at little, dragging the flesh through his teeth over and over again. It got to the point where I could start to smell a trace amount of blood. I pushed myself onto my knees, getting myself closer to Derek. I lifted my hand, cupping his cheek and carefully pulling his lip from his teeth. It was a deep red, small spots of blood appearing from the skin from where his canines had started to pierce it.

I didn't move.

I didn't move my hand from his face.

I just sat there, in front of him, on my knees, just looking into his eyes. Staring into the deep, forest green colour of his iris'.

Derek lifted his hand, covering my own that was on his face, running his thumb over my knuckles. He started to relax a little more, his shoulders unwinding little by little.

"I just... I just want to know you want this." Derek said, quietly. "That you actually want to be with me. In an actual relationship."

"Derek, I've been attracted to you since the beginning. When I first saw you in the university's parking lot, in my head because I didn't know your name, I was referring to you as 'Hot Guy'." I told him. "I _realised_ I was attracted to you the night after Thanksgiving and it was more than just your looks. I've wanted to be with you for months, but I thought you were straight and, even if you did like guys, that there would be no chance in _hell_ you would want me. I didn't even know you were bisexual until Peter told me, when we were in Paphos!"

I watched Derek's eyes widen slightly, I watched as the words started sinking into his heads.

"Every accidental kiss, I didn't want to run away. I wanted to stay, but I was scared I thought _you_ didn't want it. And I was scared because... Well, I thought I would change you. I thought it was my fault that Dad and Zane turned on me, that it was something _I_ did." I explained. "I didn't want the same to happen to you, I didn't want you to turn out like them because of me. I mean, sure, after everything that happened in Dallas, I realised it _wasn't_ my fault but, before that, that was what I thought. So, trust me, I _do_ want this, Derek. I mean, Okami and Melrakki keep telling me your my Mate and I wanted to rip _Yiannis_ apart for being near you and I wanted to do the same to Sam for kissing you."

Looking down, I stared down at my knees.

"I don't even know what they mean by you being my Mate..." I muttered. "They won't tell me."

Derek's hand found its way under my chin, gently coaxing my head up to look at him again. The moment I was looking at him again, he pressed his lips to mine. It was so gentle, it felt like a soft brush of skin on skin.

Both of my hands drifted to the back of his neck, just like Derek's arms wrapped around me as softly as he could. He shifted himself closer to me slowly, moving until there was barely any space between us.

He always seemed to be so gentle. All the time, with me, he was always gentle. It was a complete one eighty from what I was previously used to.

It was addictive.

"I can explain it, if you want." Derek whispered against my lips. "I can tell you what you need to know."

"Tell me?" I murmured.

"It means I'm yours. And you're mine. Real wolves Mate for life - so do werewolves. The way it was explained to me was, it's like there's a missing piece inside you. And empty space that nothing can fill, apart from your Mate. Your Mate makes you complete. A Mate is like what humans think of as soul mates. That one person that was made specifically for them."

"And you're mine?"

"Yes. Just like your mine."

* * *

It was hard trying to get to sleep.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just kept tossing and turning, staring up at the ceiling. It was aggravating, uncomfortable. Almost like that itch you just can't scratch. It was like the time Okami was bugging me to let him out.

It got to the point where I just wanted to go for a run.

I wanted to put on some shoes, leave the house and just _run_.

But I didn't think that would help.

All I wanted to do was sleep. That was all I wanted to do. I wanted to lay down, close my eyes and _sleep_. I just needed to get rid of the itch but, to do that, I needed to find out what was _causing_ the itch.

That was when Derek came into my room.

He knocked on the door, walking in shortly after. He closed to door quietly, leaning against the wall. I sat myself up, slicking the switch on my lamp so I could see him easily, watching him watching me with a small smile on his face.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" I asked him, mirroring his smile.

"Something like that." he chuckled. "I could also feel your frustration."

"How?"

"We're kind of linked. If your emotion is strong enough, I'll be able to feel it. Just like you'll be able to do with me."

Derek pushed off of the wall, walking closer to me. He sat down on the edge of my bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. He looked at me from over his shoulder, smile still on his face.

For a second, we just sat there in silence, just looking at each other. It wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. Peaceful.

The itch started to go.

It didn't take long for Derek to lie down next to me, especially after he realised I wouldn't mind him doing so. Falling asleep was very easy after that.


	58. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE!
> 
> P.S. I know it's been a while, but I've been having a lot of issues with family, University, my anxiety, etc. It's kind of knocked me off of my writing. Trust me when I say I'm trying to write for my fics as fast as I can.

**Chapter 49 - Part 2**

_P.S. I know it's been a while, but I've been having a lot of issues with family, University, my anxiety, etc. It's kind of knocked me off of my writing. Trust me when I say I'm trying to write for my fics as fast as I can._

**Stiles**

I woke up the next morning with a wall of warmth against my back. Even though I was barely awake, it still registered in my mind just exactly who it was. I shuffled back further into the warmth, trying to burry against it as much as I could. It was easier to do once one of his arms managed to coil around me, dragging me further towards the heat.

I rolled towards the heat, pressing my face against warm skin and soft fabric. I tried to shuffle closer, just so I could cling to that last bit of sleep. I had never felt that warm on a morning before. I had never felt that well rested before.

If I could, I would have stayed in that moment for hours.

I felt his palm rest in the middle of my back, the heat seeping through my t-shirt; I felt his chin rest lightly on top of my head.

 _ **"Now**_ **this** _ **I like."**_ Okami yawned, stretching himself out. _**"We should sleep like this more often."**_

I couldn't agree more.

I hadn't slept properly since my Mom first got ill. I was up at all hours, making sure she was alright. I was scared to go to sleep, because I had no idea what would happen to her in the end. I was terrified, every second of the day. After Dad started beating me, I slept even less. I was petrified that he would come into my room in the middle of the night, just so he had the element of surprise on his side and he could do more damage. After Zane turned into the monster he was, my sleep decreased again. I kept thinking he would come to the house, and _do_ something to me whilst I was sleeping. Then, after arriving in Beacon Hills, I was living in my car. I didn't know who was outside the door, I didn't know if Dad or Zane would find me... I was lucky if I slept more than three or four hours a night. Sleep hadn't come easily to me in _years_.

It had been a _long_ time since I had had a decent night's sleep.

"Morning." Derek whispered, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

I just hummed, my face pressed to his chest.

"We need to get up." he told me.

Shaking my head, I curled my hands into Derek's shirt. As if _that_ would be enough to actually keep him where he was.

"You're acting like a cub." Derek chuckled. "But we really _do_ need to get up. Or we're going to have hungry wolves come crashing through the door."

I hated just how right he was.

* * *

Everyone was tired. We hadn't had a lot of sleep, but we had all had enough that we should have been able to make it until, at least, nine that evening. Well, hopefully, anyway... We would probably have to down any and all caffeinated drinks we could get our hands on!

We all gathered in the living room for breakfast. When there was so many of us and when we were all tired, it was easier to congregate somewhere we could feel comfortable. Besides, it gave me an excuse to get a little closer to Derek... In my mind, that was a _huge_ plus!

We were on the floor, sitting on pillows and leaning back against furniture, plates laying beside us or on our laps. It gave us more room to stretch out, as opposed to sitting on the couches or armchairs. It was nice, you know? Just being able to lounge around with the people I cared about...

I was leaning back against Derek's armchair, sitting next to the Alpha wolf. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying hard to keep my eyes open as we sat there. I tried to focus on the voices as people spoke about this, that and the other. I tried to keep my mind occupied, so I didn't end up falling asleep like I knew I would.

I thought that feeling well rested would mean I didn't feel as tired as I usually did... Obviously I was wrong.

Derek carefully moved his arm until it was propped up onto the cushion of the armchair, his hand softly carding through my hair. I never really let people touch my hair, it usually got to the point where it got uncomfortable. My Mom was the only person I could remember that I was able to let touch my hair for a long period of time... It turned out Derek was the second person that was able to as well.

I could feel my entire body relaxing. I could feel every knot unwinding. I could feel my mind slowing down. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as the voices of my friends started to drown out.

That was when the hand slowed down to a near stop.

Blinking heavily, I lifted my head slightly, enough for me to turn and look up at Derek. He was smiling, watching me, his hand resting on the back of my head.

"You can't go to sleep, Cub." Derek chuckled, keeping his voice quiet so only I could hear him.

"Cub?" I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was a fitting name for you."

I refused to admit that I actually kind of liked it... It was a name that didn't creep me out, that didn't make my skin crawl or make me want to scratch my eyes out. Hearing Derek call me _Cub_ was like him calling me Gen. It felt natural, like he had always done it.

It made me feel _warm_.

"It's been twenty four hours and, already, you two are sickening." Erica sighed. "Seriously, what's with the goo-goo eyes?"

"Oh, give them a break, Rica." Isaac smirked. "They can't help their young love."

"Call me ' _Rica_ ' again and I'll rip you apart."

"Danny's already ripped him apart." Jackson snorted.

Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Danny ended up having three separate arguments - Erica against Isaac; Danny against Jackson; Danny against Erica. They yelled over each other, each one of them trying to be heard over. The noise was rather grating...

"Children, stop fighting." I sighed, raising my voice, not feeling as tired as before.

As soon as they heard my voice, the noise cut off. The four of them turned to look at me, sheepishly, to the point where their little wolfy ears would be pressed down on their heads.

"Sorry, Mom." they chorused.

"Again with the ' _Mom_ '..." I muttered.

* * *

It was, around, eleven that morning when Deaton came to the house. Peter had been the one to open the door the man, the rest of us still huddled in the living room. The first thing Deaton saw when he walked into the living room was Derek and I. He stopped for a second, staring at the two of us, before grinning smugly.

"I knew this was coming." Deaton chuckled. "From the moment the two of you turned up at my home, I _knew_ this was coming."

"You knew since _September_?" Derek frowned.

"Oh, I knew since you were children. I just knew it would happen soon, since September."

Of course he did. Deaton always seemed to know... He never liked telling people though, he allowed them to figure it out for themselves. There were times, when I was younger, that he was like that. Only about little things - presents and small surprises - but he had always been that way.

Deaton sat on the arm of one of the couches, his hands resting on his knees. The grin seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, the smug look not wavering for a second. He looked like the cat that got the cream... Just like Peter had looked.

Rolling my eyes, I clambered off of Derek with a little difficulty, trying to untangle the Alpha's arms from around me. I walked over to the Druid Emissary, folding my arms over my chest once I was standing in front of him.

"You spent _way_ too much on me." I told him.

"I have no idea what you mean." Deaton shrugged.

"You know exactly what I mean. All those books? Some of them aren't exactly your run of the mill, book store find."

"I'm allowed to spoil my Godson."

Peter called out in agreement from the kitchen.

Sighing, I walked a little closer to Deaton. I stepped until there was only a small amount of space between us, reaching out to hug the man. For a moment, he seemed a little shocked, not expecting the sudden contact. It didn't take long for him to hug me back.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For the photos too."

"The three of us thought you would like them." Deaton grinned.

"I love them."

I honestly did. And I couldn't wait to add to them.

* * *

Deaton stayed with us for, about, two hours, before he had to leave. He said something about a sick German Sheppard, not too many details. Even Sam and Charlie left, since Charlie had to head out of town for a day or two, and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible before Charlie left.

So the rest of us headed out.

We had spoken about it at breakfast, thinking it would be a good idea to go out and have some fresh air, hopefully without any assholes interrupting our fun. Whether that would happen or not, I didn't know, but it was worth the try. Well, that was what we told ourselves, otherwise we would probably never go outside again. Sometimes, that didn't sound like such a bad idea...

Not that we had any idea where we were going to go.

We were out the front of the house, gathered near the cars as we tried to figure out where we were going. We wanted to be somewhere nearby; go somewhere we could easily get home if we were out for too long. We wanted to go somewhere we all knew, that way no one would get lost. The only place to go would be town, but that would make it harder to have a nice afternoon out.

Red Bluff was a bit too far away - we'd have to come back as soon as we got there.

Redding was out of the question.

"I'm telling you, going into town is the only way this'll work, guys." I sighed. "As much as I hate to say it..."

"It really isn't that bad." Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Not for you, maybe."

Folding my arms, I leant back against the front of my Jeep. Even after, almost, a year, people around town still didn't take to me all that kindly. Some had backed off, disinterested with the gossip going around, considering I hadn't _done_ anything to prove the rumours... Others held fast to what they had heard, using it against me whenever they could, whether it was true or not. It was frustrating! There were only a few in the Pack that understood what it was like - Derek, Peter, Isaac - and Sam knew too. Jackson and the rest had no clue how it felt.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Allison suggested. "A lot of people will be on holiday or sleeping."

"A lot of people will, also, be at the mall." Derek muttered.

Snickering slightly, I ran a hand threw my hair. I still hadn't buzzed it off like I used to. I actually kind of liked it with a bit of length... Plus, I looked less like someone on a wanted list!

"Well if we're going to the mall, I'd like to get there before it closes." I smiled, pushing off of my Jeep. "Everyone ready to go?"

* * *

We didn't really shop, going around the mall. It was more window shopping and pissing about, really. Just having fun. We didn't care about who was watching us. We didn't care about what we looked like. We were just having a laugh.

Derek was walking around with Harley on his shoulders, something that had become far more common as the days went on, the kid playing with Derek's hair. I stuck close to Derek's side, liking the feeling of being beside him. It was strange. I had never felt that way with anyone before... I always thought the same thing, over and over, just like a broken record, but I couldn't help it. It just felt so strange to me, still felt so new.

I couldn't help it.

All of us ended up going to Starbucks. It was one of those things we didn't think about getting until we saw it. Allison had coffee with cream; Boyd had coffee black, with sugar; Danny had just black coffee; Erica had coffee with cream and sugar; Harley, Isaac, Jackson and Scott had hot chocolate; Lydia had a non fat half caf-triple Grande quarter sweet sugar free vanilla extra hot extra foamy caramel macchiato; Peter had coffee with a shot of hazelnut and caramel; Derek and me had the same coffee – a white chocolate mocha. Of course, my coffee had to have a shit tone of sugar put in it, Derek's didn't.

"How have your teeth not rotted?" Danny frowned, watching as I poured sugar into my takeaway cup.

"Good brushing and good genetics." I grinned. "It's a perfect combination."

"How did you even brush your teeth before? You were living in your _car_."

"A little something I like to call University toilets. And, you know, the ones at the library aren't too shabby."

I always got the same feeling from them all, whenever I spoke about my previous living conditions before I moved in with them. Every time, it felt like a stab through the heart... I never understood why they always felt so bad. I mean, it wasn't like it was _their_ fault. They were the ones that saved me. They were the ones that kept bugging me until I caved, giving me a place I could actually call home.

Why did they feel so bad when they were the ones that had helped me?

"Living in Roscoe wasn't as bad as people would think?" I shrugged.

Now, that got me some strange looks.

"You named that rust bucket?" Jackson snorted.

" _He_ is a blue and black, nineteen eighty Jeep CJ-Five, and _his name_ is Roscoe." I glared. "Roscoe is _not_ a rust bucket."

Jackson just held his hands up in surrender.

No one was allowed to talk bad about Roscoe, no one but me.

* * *

**Derek**

It was nice being able to walk around, in a public place, and actually be close to Stiles, without having to worry if I was overstepping some sort of boundary. I could easily be next to him, my arm around him, and I wouldn't have to correct anyone if they said anything about us being together. I could hug him and I wouldn't have to pretend it was just a friendly gesture...

I could finally relax.

Even Stiles seemed a little more laid back than usual. Well, he _was_... See, as we went around the mall, we kept passing these two guys - a redhead and a brunet. We had no idea what the hell they were talking about but, every time, the only thing anyone would hear them say was ' _No homo, dude_ '. Constantly, whenever we walked past them, that was all we would hear them say.

Nothing could describe the frustration coming off of Stiles.

His hands were clenched into fists, his jaw tight and locked. There was a small part of me that thought he was going to change, right in the middle of the mall. We were still working on his control, something he had become a lot better at over the months. But even those with the best of control could slip up.

Taking one hand off of Harley, I placed it in the middle of Stiles' back. I didn't push, I didn't make it seem like some sort of a warning. It was just a reassuring touch, to remind him that we were there, that I was there. To remind him to breathe, to try and not to get worked up over some immature children. Stiles glanced towards me when he felt the contact, stepping a little closer into my side. I could feel Cana's answering rumble of approval vibrate through me, flowing through my blood and along my bones. I suppose it was the same for Stiles, with Okami and Melrakki.

The more we walked, the more Stiles relaxed. The more Stiles relaxed, the closer he moved into my side. It was a perfect situation, in my books. Harley seemed to enjoy Stiles being a little closer as well, chatting happily from where he sat on my shoulders. It was kind of hard to keep up with what he was saying at times, the kid getting so excited that every word he said seemed to string into one. Not that I was complaining. I thought it was rather sweet. It reminded me a little of Cora, when she was a toddler. I like being around that again.

Of course, it wasn't even five minutes before we ran into the ' _No Homo Bros_ '. _Again_. I didn't even try to listen to their conversation, I just tried to keep Stiles moving away from them, taking Harley off of my shoulder to make movement a little easier. The kid just latched on to Peter as I took hold of Stiles' hand as gently as I could, trying to tug him along.

Stiles just pulled out of my grip, almost running up to the two. We could do nothing but follow him.

"Dude, you're the best - no homo." the redhead grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder.

We didn't get the hear the response before Stiles linked his arm through the redheads, the fakest grin plastered on his face. His body took on a completely different stance, almost feminine, practically leaning against the redhead he had attached himself to.

"I _love_ your shirt!" Stiles giggled, his voice coming out high. "I mean, that colour really just makes your eyes _pop_. And those pants! Honey, your better watch that ass of yours; you never know _who_ is lurking behind you."

At that moment Stiles pulled away from the guy, staring straight at him with a smirk.

" _All_ the homo." he winked, before _strutting_ away from them, picking Harley up and walked away.

No one could move. We just stood there, staring after him, trying not to laugh.

I never expected him to ever be so bold, especially with a stranger, out in public. He was the biggest mystery I had ever been faced with - whenever I felt like I had solved him, he proved me wrong.

He was amazing.

Of course, one of the guys just had to ruin it all by speaking.

"He's so hot." redhead breathed, staring after Stiles. "I'm going to get his number."

Now, _that_ , wasn't allowed.

Slowly, I turned towards the redhead, stepping in front of him to block his view. Before I could do or even say anything, the brunet intervened. He grabbed the redhead's hand, pulling him around to face him.

"No." was all the brunet said.

Before the redhead could say anything, the brunet occupied his mouth... With his own. The only thing I heard was Stiles' small whisper of ' _I did it... I brought out the homo!_ '

He was an idiot.

But he was my idiot.

* * *

Back home, after dinner, we all gathered in the living room again, everyone in their pyjamas. We didn't want to do much, just waste a little time before we went to sleep. Just so we could get back into some sort of a normal routine.

No one really said anything. We just sat there, content to just be around each other. That was what it was like when my family had still been alive. We could all sit in the same room, say nothing, but feel this connection between us all. We could feel the familial bond, our Pack bond, grow stronger the longer we were together. When I was younger, I never knew what it felt like as an Alpha, only ever as a Beta... Now I knew. Now I knew the rush of strength my Mom would have gotten. I now understood why our protective instinct for each other grew.

It was an amazing feeling.

Whilst Harley sat with Peter, Stiles sat with me. He was curled into my side, one of the blankets off the back of one of the couches wrapped around him. When he had first wrapped it around himself, he had declared he was a ' _Sleepy Burrito_ '...

_He's such a dork._

Stiles lay his head on my shoulder, pushing closer until I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed to fit perfectly against me. It sounded stupid, I knew that. It sounded cliché and weird. But it was true. Whatever position we sat or lay in, our bodies fit together with ease. It was never uncomfortable. I had never had that experience before.

Reaching up, I lightly ran my hand through Stiles' hair. It was just as soft as it looked, even with the little bit of gel he used on it. It always seemed to be a bit fluffy, almost like fur. It was strange, yet, in a weird way, it suited him. I could feel him sag against me, little by little, the weight of his exhaustion starting to take a toll on him. I rested my head against his, slowly enough so I didn't startle him. It seemed to make him snuggle down further...

At that moment, I didn't care about anything. I felt more than content; I was beyond the point of feeling ecstatic. I felt as if I had gone past the limit of what a normal person could feel. I felt absolutely and fully complete.

Glancing over to Peter, I found Harley had already sank into unconsciousness. Peter looked at the boy with the eyes of a Father; there was so much tenderness in them. Losing a child was something I would never wish upon anyone. The pain I felt losing my parents, my sisters, my Aunts and Uncles, my cousins... I didn't think I would be able to handle the pain of losing a child on top of that. Peter, however, he had gone through losing his parents, his sister, his wife, his children, his nieces and nephews... We were the only Hales left. I knew Peter wished to have that bond again, to have someone he could look after and cherish. He never had much of a change with his girls... But he could never replace his wife. She had been his Mate, no one could replace her. No one could replace any of his girls, either. But, surely, there was someone, somewhere out there, who needed him, just like I had needed him when I was a boy. I could only hope.

"We'll sleep down here tonight." I said, softly, not wanting to startle my Pack. "Could a few or you go upstairs and grab some blankets and pillows?"

_"On it, Boss."_

* * *

It didn't take long for a nest of blankets and pillows to be formed in the living room. Within seconds, everyone started to pile onto it, Peter carrying Harley and me carrying Stiles. Automatically, we went to the same places; it had become a habit for us all.

The moment my back touched the duvet on the floor, I could feel some of my muscles start to ache slightly. It was that good ache you get when you finally lay down after a long day, when you finally allowed yourself to rest. That feeling, after defending my territory, was always what let me know I had done well.

As soon as everyone had situated themselves on the nest, the majority were asleep instantly. The only ones awake were Peter and me. I looked around, as best as I could, at my Pack. I looked at their relaxed, sleeping faces. Never would I have believed that my Pack, once dysfunctional and full of misfits, would become what we were at that moment. We were a _real_ Pack. I felt complete with my Pack together. I felt whole.

"It's nice to see you happy." Peter whispered, just loud enough for me to hear as Harley nuzzled his face into my side.

"What're you talking about?" I frowned. "I've been happy before."

"Yes, but not like this. After everything that's happened, I rarely saw you smile. You've only started being happy again when Stiles came along."

Looking down to my right, I watched as the wolf-fox in question snuffled in his sleep, turning his face into my chest as his hand loosely grabbed hold of my t-shirt. Curling my arm around him a little more securely, I pulled him a little closer, as carefully as I possibly could.

"I love him." was the only answer I could think of.

* * *

**Stiles**

Waking up the next morning, the first thing I noticed was the sound of many heartbeats. The next thing I noticed was the heat. Blearily, I blinked my eyes open, coming face to face with black material. I felt so lethargic; I just wanted to stay where I was. I didn't want to get up.

Raising my head slightly, I found Derek's sleeping face. His head was tilted to his right, his chin touching his chest. His right arm was curled loosely around me, his face completely relaxed and contented. Reaching up, I lightly traced the tips of my fingers over his forehead. I could never get over how he looked when he we asleep. He looked so much younger, less stressed. I couldn't get enough of it... His skin was soft to the touch, warmer than any human. He was wrinkle free, his slight tanned skin blemish free. To me, he looked perfect. My fingertips ran gently down his cheek and along the length of his barred neck. I could feel the beating of his pulse as he lay there, the rhythm falling out of sync every now and then.

Reluctantly, I tried to get up. Tried being the operative word. The moment I shifted, Derek's arm tightened around me, pulling me further towards him. In his sleep, he frowned slightly, his head moving until it was inches away from my own. As soon as Derek felt my chest against his, his expression evened out.

"Fucking teddy bear." I chuckled, quietly, nestling back down into the warmth.

Laying there, I just listened to the sound of everyone breathing, listened to their hearts beating together. It was a comforting sound. It was a sound that I never thought would draw out such a calming aura. Heartbeats used to be something I used to use as a warning system, just in case someone started to get too close to me. It was one of the ways I knew if my Dad or Zane were making their way towards me. It would give me time to prepare, not that it ever worked... But now? Now heartbeats meant security. It meant family, friends. It meant that everyone was safe and well. It gave me such a rush of...well, I didn't know _what_ it gave me a rush of. Hope, maybe? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I liked it; that I wanted more of it. It was a good feeling and it was addictive.

Shifting slightly, I managed to rest my head on the centre of Derek's chest. His heart beat strongly in my ear, the small movements of his chest lifting my head as if I was floating. I had never felt so at peace in my life. Not that I could remember, anyway. I felt so serene. It was as if nothing could reach me. As if nothing bad could even get close to touching me. And that was just from laying my head on Derek... With everyone else around us, I felt invincible. More than, even.

Every now and then, I would hear a small shuffle or a soft snuffle. Little sounds that I had grown to love hearing over the months I had lived in the house. I could hear Peter whispering in his sleep. I could hear a small flutter come from Harley's direction. I could hear Isaac whine softly. They were just little sounds that made me feel so at home.

Burying my face into Derek's chest, I couldn't help but smile. I never would have guessed that things would have gotten better. I never would have believed that I would be where I was at that moment. I thought I was doomed to live a life of hell. I thought I would never find a place to call home.

I hadn't noticed Derek had woken up. Not until I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"Two mornings in a row." Derek chuckled, sleepily, his voice rough and croaky. "I thought you would have slipped away by now."

"Well, I _was_ going to start breakfast, but you seemed to have other ideas." I huffed.

"Good. This is the best way to wake up."

Turning my face up, resting my chin on his chest, I looked up at Derek. His eyes were heavily lidded, sleepily blinking as he tried to wake up a little more. He had a small, content smile on his face, the side of his face slightly red from the imprint of the pillow. It was a little strange seeing a newly-woken-up Derek. A good strange, but still strange. He was very similar to the fast-asleep Derek - relaxed, younger looking, but had a different air about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Is it now?" I smirked.

"Of course." Derek whispered. "The added fluffiness to your hair, this morning, makes it even better."

_Asshole..._

"Bed head sucks." I muttered, glaring down at Derek's chest, plucking at the fabric. "Should just buzz it off again..."

"Don't." Derek answered quickly. "Don't buzz it off."

"And why not?"

Derek started carding his fingers through my hair again, his fingernails lightly scratching against my scalp. It was a barely their pressure, an almost relaxing and reassuring feeling, the movement a consistent distraction from everything else around me. It made me feel weightless as I pushed my head into his hand.

"Because then I couldn't do this." Derek chuckled, smugly. "Silly, Cub."

* * *

The morning passed us all easily. Everyone stayed in their pyjamas and, after breakfast, we just lazed on the nest that was made the night before. We all just huddled together, just enjoying some quite talk with each other. No one yelling or shouting, no loud jokes. Just simple, peaceful talking.

Harley had taken the opportunity to slide over from his original position the night before, to attach himself to me. He sat on my lap, leaning against my chest with his head under my chin, his little hands clutching the elephant toy. Not that I minded. I held the Fairy child close to me, leaning into Derek as I did. There had been a few comments suggesting how we looked like ' _a little family_ ', but I just pretended it was my imagination. Besides, it seemed like Derek's warning growl was incentive enough for them to whisper their comments. Not that I disliked the idea...

I mean, there had been many a time, when I was younger, that I had thought about growing up and having a kid with someone I loved. It was a weird thing to think about I suppose but, after the way my Dad treated me, for a while, it was the only thing that gave me a little bit of hope. Just thinking of how I would treat my child differently to how he had started treating me. Thinking how I would protect them, instead of attacking them. How I would accept them, not reject them. It didn't take long thought for the thoughts of my future to disappear from my mind, with the things Dad did and said to me. They were replaced by thoughts of how long I had left to be alive. Thoughts of who would end me and how. Thoughts that scared me to think about anymore...

I felt Derek's arm around tug me in a little closer, Harley snuggling into my chest a little more. I could just feel everyone moving in a little bit closer. I still forgot that I lived with people who could, literally, tell how I was feeling. I was so used to being the only one that it was easy for it to slip my mind.

"You alright?" Derek whispered into my ear, loud enough for only me to hear as the others continued to talk.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "They're right, you know."

I felt Derek slide down a little, making our position a little comfortable. He rested the side of his head on mine, his hand in my hair again. I all but melted into his side, having to hold Harley a little tighter to me, in case I let go of him.

"About what?" Derek frowned.

"We are a family. Every single one of us." I explained. "It's...nice."

I could feel Derek's shoulder shake as he chuckled lowly. He turned his face into my hair, grinning. I could feel this weird sensation in my stomach. Nice, but weird. I couldn't help but smile. Laughing quietly, I reached up and moved Harley's fringe out of his eyes.

It was nice to have a family again.

* * *

Sam had texted not long before twelve, asking if we wanted to go for lunch. Since Charlie was working, we had expected the call - I was surprised that she hadn't just come over, though. Not that that had mattered, I was just thankful she wasn't going to have one of those nasty microwavable dinners!

We had met her at the usual diner in town, all of us cramming around a booth. As usual, the wolves stuffed their faces, whilst Sam, Allison, Harley and I ate a reasonable amount that was considered acceptable in the outside world. Though, I would admit, the reactions they all received were worth it. Elderly people tutting about manners; a few of the local stoners nodding approvingly; parents trying to keep their kids from seeing and copying... It was just too much fun to tell them all to wait until we got home to eat like pigs.

We didn't stay in the diner long, though. It was a nice day, not too hot and not too cloudy. For once, I actually wanted to go outside and walk around for a little. Harley was on Derek's shoulders, something that seemed to have become a habit every time we went somewhere, the Alpha's hand, however, holding gently onto mine this time. Sam was still having a blast with the whole ' _I helped make Sterek a thing_ ' business. She even used that name for us and I was ashamed that I understood it... Derek, however, did not. And Sam had no problem explaining it to him.

"Shipping?" Derek said, slowly. "As in what you two do with that show."

"You'll have to be _way_ more specific with which show, _Teddy_." Sam grinned, walking backwards to keep her eyes on Derek. "There are quite a few."

Sam had been calling him that all afternoon. Just, constantly, Teddy. Why? Well, the others had taken far too long to get ready so I decided to continue texting Sam, whilst I waited. And, well, one thing led to another and I _may_ , or may not, have divulged Derek's cuddly, teddy bear like nature to Sam... In hindsight, I should have realised it would have been a mistake.

At least no one knew why, not even Derek.

"Don't _call_ me that." Derek glared, a slight growl seeping into his voice.

"Children, behave." I sighed, rolling my eyes as I tried to suppress a giggle.

"You're _literally_ younger than me!" Sam protested.

"It was her fault." Derek muttered.

The moment I saw Sam open her mouth to argue, she walked into someone. Sam stumbled slightly, apologising as she turned around to face the person. No one expected this person to recognise Sam.

Drugs. That's what hit me first. It was the most overwhelming scent, everything else being covered by it. It reminded me of Dallas... I huddled closer to Derek's side, grabbing his hand a little tighter as I felt breathing become a little more difficult.

It was a girl. Somewhere around nineteen, maybe. Her skin was ashen; she was practically skin and bones, her clothes hanging off of her body, as if she was a skeleton. She was smiling softly as she greeted Sam, waving shyly as one arm curled around her stomach, looking as if she would break from just one touch.

"Nikki?" Sam whispered.

"Hiya, Sammy. ' _Nikki_ ' said, shakily.

Sam had the her in a bear hug within seconds. She was rattling off questions left, right and centre. Asking what was going on, how she was, if she was still using, what was happing to ' _The Turf_ '... It didn't take a genius to realise Sam used to sell drugs with the girl. But the girl just shook her head.

"I'm getting clean." Nikki told her. "I didn't wanna be on the stuff anyway. And I wanna be a good Momma."

"You're pregnant?!" Sam shrieked. "Since when?! Who's the dad?!"

"Calm down, Sammy, I'm only a few weeks along. And Mike is an amazing guy. I met him a little while after you left, he was helping me. He's a really sweet guy, Sammy; treats me like a Queen. You'd like him."

Sam smiled slightly at that, her posture relaxing. Until she asked her next question.

"And The Turf?" Sam asked, hesitantly. "What happened? Was everyone alright when you left?"

That was when Nikki got quiet.

"It was taken over by Jesse." she whispered.

"What?! I left it to fucking Jones, he was supposed to keep you guys _safe_!" Sam seethed. "What happened?"

"After you left, Jesse raided us. Stole _everything_. He shot Scooter, had Mason beat and stabbed... I think most everyone is gone, Sammy. A few joined Jesse, some got caught, others are dead... I don't know about the rest."

It was strange seeing a different side to the whole drug gang thing. I knew the darker side, Zane's side. I suppose Sam would class him as the ' _Jesse_ ' side of it all. But, now, I was being shown Sam's side. The side that cared about its people, the side where a lot of them were doing it because they had to, not because they wanted to. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea of it all. If I hadn't know Sam before I found out about her drug past, I would have stayed as far away from her as possible. That I knew for sure. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere near her, whatsoever. But Sam was nothing like what I knew. She wasn't a junkie. She wasn't cruel, or trying to get people hooked. She was a survivor of something terrible, just like I was, and she had gotten into a lot of shit because of it. It had made her stronger, better. And it wasn't like she used anymore. She wouldn't. It was easy to tell.

"I gotta go." Nikki sighed after a few more minutes. "Mike gets worried if I'm out too late. It was good seeing you Sam."

She left with only one look back, a smile on her face. Sam didn't move until the girl had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Instead of going to our place, we all followed Sam home. We had been thinking of doing that anyway, that way Sam wouldn't have to rush home to be with Charlie, because she'd already be there. After the little talk with Nikki, it was definitely a good call.

Sam was acting like nothing happened, when we arrived at her place. It was like a switch had flipped and she had started to bury whatever she had been thinking of before. The fact she thought any of us would let it go was just plain stupid.

"Sam, you can't just brush all that off." I sighed.

"Brush what off?" she frowned, feigning ignorance.

"You _need_ to explain."

"Actually, I really don't."

"I think you do." Peter glared.

I could feel the static in the air, could feel the waves coming off of everyone. Well, apart from one person. Harley, of course, the little Cinnamon Bun that he was, had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. He just kept looking back and forth, trying to make sense of it all. Sure, he could have looked into someone's mind, but he had been trying hard to control his ability fully... I guess he didn't want to ruin that and invade on Sam's privacy, or something. Honestly, I was just happy he didn't know what was happening. I didn't _want_ him to. It was stupid, but I didn't want him to know anything about drugs or the like. He was already so sheltered before he came to us and, honestly, opening so many things up to him may just make him implode.

"Harley, Sweetheart?" I sighed. "Can you go into the living room for a little bit?"

"Is Sam in trouble?" he whispered to me.

"No, Sweetheart, she's not in trouble."

"So it's just an adult conversation?"

Nodding to the kid, I ran my hand down the back of his head, smoothing down his hair. Sometimes it frightened me just how much like a child he was. He was fourteen, had a mental age of seven, yet there were times he could seem younger. He could seem older as well, don't get me wrong, but it always scared me just how young he could be, mentally.

"Can I draw?" he asked, cuddling Phantasia to his chest.

Whenever he could, that's what he wanted to do. Just draw. He was a very creative child with a big imagination... We had started taking him a backpack whenever we went out, putting in a pad of paper and some pencils for when he got bored, just in case.

"Yeah, you can draw, Sweetheart." I smiled. "Your bag's by the door, ok?"

With that, he was off.

The conversation didn't start until he ran back past the door though, just so we knew he wouldn't overhear anything as he went by.

"Samantha, you need to tell us _something_. People approach you in the streets about _drugs_. Do you think that's good for young Harley?" Peter sighed, using the best example of the ' _Disappointed Dad_ ' voice I had ever heard, crossing his arms over his chest. "We just want to know why, even if it's only a little. Please..."

Perching on the edge of one of the kitchen chairs, for a moment, Sam just stared down at the table. Her eyes stayed trained on a single spot, her entire body still. I could understand the debate she was having...

"We won't think any less of you, Sammy." I told her. "None of you did when you found out about Zane. Or my Dad. Or when you found out that some of my scars were self inflicted... You'll still be _Sammy_... We'll just know you better."

She glanced up. Only for a moment, but she glanced up. I took a seat on the chair nearest to her, reaching out to place my hand on hers. I could feel her shaking.

"We're still going to be here, Sammy." I muttered.

Rubbing a hand over her face, Sam looked at me through her bangs. I could already see her eyes starting to go a little red and watery.

"I got into some fucked up stuff. I'm not going into the nitty gritty shit, but I ran one of the biggest drug circles in the state." Sam said, hesitantly. "I'd pray on women like Erica and Allison, then have them transport it where I needed it to go. I wasn't into that little shit, I was a full blown Drug Lord... When I left, I let _a lot_ of people down..."

None of us expected Sam to say that much.

* * *

No one knew what to say after Sam had made her reveal. Everyone just, kind of, stayed quiet. I think we were all thankful when Harley shouted out to all of us, asking if we had finished with the grown up only talk.

We were in the living room within seconds.

It was easy for us all to migrate to seats. Everyone seemed to know where to sit, without waiting to see where anyone else went. It was almost instinctual. I sat on the couch, Harley leaning against my legs as he concentrated on his picture, whilst I leant partially against Derek and tucked Sam into my side. I knew how hard it was for Sam to divulge even _that much_ information on her past. I knew how hard it was to trust one person, let alone eleven, with knowing something about yourself that you had worked to get away from. She was vulnerable and, in that moment, it was obvious. My inner Papa Bear was leaking out and I was not about to stop it. I didn't care if Sam was older than me. I didn't care. No matter how old you were, sometimes, you just needed a good hug and for someone else to hold you up. Though, to be honest, I felt like I was invading on Peter's territory, just a little bit. But, hey, the girl was like a sister to me, so he could deal with it for a day.

As we sat in the living room, a quiet conversation started up. It was mainly between Derek, Peter and the Betas, whilst Harley drew away and Sam and I observed, but it felt comfortable. Every now and then, Harley would lean his head back onto my knees, his angelic little face smiling up at Sam and me... It was hard not to smile when he seemed just so happy. He was leaps and bounds away from the scared little boy we had found in the Preserve, begging me not to leave him alone. He was this bubbly little personality that could just light up a room. It made no sense to me how _anyone_ could abandon him... Running my hand through his hair, I tried not to think about it too much.

When Charlie walked in, only two hours later, that was how she found all of us. She could tell something had happened, she could smell the faintest scent of drugs that were still attached to our clothes. One look at Sam, I knew she had some idea of what could have happened, just like I knew she would ask Sam about it after we had all left. For the time being, Charlie just sat on the floor next to Harley, leaning against Sam's legs as she hugged the Fairy child, kissing his cheek and making him giggle.

We didn't stay long after Charlie got back. It was starting to get late, we had to do dinner and I could tell Sam just wanted some quiet time. So after another quarter of an hour to an hour, we were all getting ready to leave, Harley clutching the picture he had made.

"Hey, that looks good, Bud." Derek smiled, ruffling Harley's hair. "Where you going to put that one?"

"I drew it for Aunty Sam." Harley grinned. "So she'd feel better!"

We all heard Sam's heart stutter, he face breaking out this little smile. Gingerly, she took the picture that Harley held out to her, scanning it over as her eyes started to well up a little.

"Thanks, Little Buddy." she whispered, wrapping an arm around Harley. "I love it.

"Does it make you feel better?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah... Yeah, it makes me feel better."

* * *

At home, a little while after Harley had gone to bed, the Pack and I were all gathered in the living room. Somehow we had ended up talking about how Danny had realised he was gay. Which included him dating this bitchy as hell girl, when he was in the seventh grade.

"My parents didn't believe we were going out, though." Danny laughed.

"That happened with me once." I mused. "Not even her parents believed us..."

I could feel Derek shift next to me. I could feel him frowning at me.

"I thought you were gay." he said.

"Oh, trust me, I am." I chuckled.

Of course, that just got me confused looked waiting for me to continue.

"After I first told my Dad I was gay, after he started beating me, I tried to take it all back. I tried getting and girlfriend and telling him it was just a phase." I explained. "The girl was using me like I was using her, but her parents didn't believe it and figured it out. And, judging by the scar on my side, he didn't believe me."

It didn't bother me anymore. I couldn't understand why, but I just couldn't bring myself to care about any of that anymore. Sure, it still hurt, but I just couldn't give a shit. And, to be honest, it felt good. It felt like this huge weight had been lifted off of me and shot dead.

It was the biggest relief of my life.

I still had Derek wrap his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder, though. Not that I minded.

* * *

Sunday, August 31st, was a Pack Day. Just the twelve of us, before our second year at University started.

It was going to be weird having to leave Harley behind, even if he would be with Derek and Peter. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to... I wasn't too sure I could. I sounded like an overly attached, over protective parent! It wasn't like Harley was going to be in danger. He was going to be with two people I trusted the most. He wasn't going to leave their sides or sight. Yet I still didn't want to leave him behind. It wasn't healthy.

As usual, we were all in the living room. A nest had been made in the middle of the floor, the TV playing quietly in the background. Everyone was scattered, some on the floor whilst some in their usual seats. Isaac had tied a thin blanket around Harley's neck, the kid running around, weaving around the furniture.

"If I got to be a Superhero, I'd want to be Superman." Derek mused, leaning his head back onto the seat of his armchair.

"If I woke up as Superman, I'd go back to sleep and hope to wake up as Batman." Scott muttered.

"Yes, because if I wake up as an alien demigod, who can _fly at supersonic speeds_ and _lift an aircraft carrier above his head_ , the first think I'd think is ' _I wish I were an unstable orphan in a bat costume_ '." I scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Batman! But, between Batman and Superman? I'd wanna be Superman."

I basked in the laughter I drew from my Pack. Before meeting them, it had been so long since I had been able to make anyone laugh, because I had never had anything to find humour in. It was one of those feelings I had missed.

It was at that point that Harley ' _flew_ ' into me, wrapping his arms around my neck, grinning widely. He was just giggling, the most innocent sound I had ever heard.

"So I can't call you Batman anymore?" Erica pouted.

"Hey, I never said that." I grinned. "Let's not get crazy now."

"Good, just wanted to be clear, Batman."

Wrapping my closest arm around Harley, I dragged him down into my lap, pulling him in tight against my chest. Harley struggled, knowing what was coming next. I mean, tickle attacks were _always_ fun.

* * *

September 1st, the beginning of a new academic year. It was strange being back. After everything that had happened during the summer, with Harley coming into our lives... It felt like a lifetime we had been away.

I met Sam in the parking lot, the two of us making our way to our Art class together. We were both on autopilot as we navigated the halls.

We were in our seats within five minutes, if that.

As soon as class started, it felt like we had never left. All I could think of was getting home to Harley. I was ready for the year to be over, for it to be the summer again. Was that bad? Was that wrong?

"Why do they give us an assignment on the first day?" Sam complained, tapping her pencil against her sketchbook.

We had to start coming up with ideas from our first assignment of the year - a piece that invoked empathy and feeling in the viewer. Instead of being eased back into the life of a student, we were just thrown into the deep, icy water.

Yeah, that was fun...

"Hell if I know." I sighed.

"And it's ten per cent of our grade? Who the hell comes up with this shit?" Sam moaned.

"Ask our teachers."

I felt more than saw Sam turn to stare at me. Out of the side of my eye, I could see her own fall into slits, her arms folding as she leaned back in her chair.

"What's up with you, Sti?" she asked. "You're not acting right."

Breathing out, I turned my head to look at my friend. To anyone else Sam looked annoyed but, to me, she just looked worried. I mean, the last time I wasn't 'myself' was when we had to go to Dallas for Zane's trial.

"I'm just not feeling this year." I admitted. "I don't want to be here."

"That's not exactly surprising after all the shit that's happened." she told me, relaxing slightly. "It's not like we're here that long every day and, in the end, it'll be worth staying."

"I know, I know. I just want to be home right now."

"You and me both, dude. You and me both."

* * *

It was the longest day of my life, made worse with us running into Chase. Apparently, the time off didn't give him a chance to mature. He came at us with the same insults, the same attacks...

It was all just so boring.

My day was only made better when Derek and Harley turned up, during my break.

See, Mondays and Fridays, I had found out, were my short days. On Monday I had Art and English, whilst Fridays I had Chemistry and Music, so I started at eleven on both days, the other three days of the week I had all four and started at ten. On Mondays I had an hour of Art, an hour break, before finishing my day with an hour of English. It was a nice day to start the week I suppose.

I had gotten a text from Derek as soon as Art had finished, telling me to come to the parking lot. The moment I stepped out of the doors, I was charged at by a flash of white.

"Hi!" Harley yelled into my stomach, his arms wrapping around me.

It took me a moment for my brain to actually catch up with my eyes, grinning as I lifted the kid up to hug him properly.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lunch time!" he giggled. "Der said we're kidnapping you."

Looking up, I found said Alpha wolf leaning against the hood of his car. I could see his smug little smile from where I stood.

"Then what are we standing around for, hey?" I grinned, setting him back down. "Come on, I'll race you."

Before I could blink, Harley had sped off back towards the car, jumping into the back the moment he reached it. I hadn't even walked a metre.

When I reached the car, I stood in front of Derek, waiting for an explanation. All he did was remind me that we were linked.

"Besides, he was missing you too." Derek smiled. "Didn't think it would hurt if we did this every now and then."

"Or every day?" I teased.

"Sounds like a plan."

"That it does. So, we going or what, _Superman_?"

* * *

To say seeing Harley and Derek, even only for an hour, cheered me up was an understatement. Sam was confused by my sudden change in mood when I ran into her, but she didn't say anything about it.

Whilst I was in my English class with Allison and Lydia, Derek and Harley were spending some time in town, waiting the last hour until I finished so the three of us could make our way home together. It was an idea I could get behind.

Throughout our lunch together, I kept dropping in _Superman_ , throwing Derek off every now and then. His cheeks would light up this barely-there shade of red, he would fumble over his words and almost drop whatever he was holding. It had started off as a joke, but I had actually started liking the little nickname... And it was obvious he did too.

I barely paid attention to my class, texting Derek instead. I mean, I didn't need to pay attention, since we were only going over what we had done the year before, blah, blah, so it's wasn't like I was missing anything important. Besides, texting Derek seemed to make the time go faster and, before I knew it, I was running out of the building to meet Derek and Harley in the parking lot.

Of course, not everything was sunshine and sparkles.

As soon as we pulled up to the house, we knew something was off. Even Harley could sense that something just wasn't right. The moment Harley stepped out of the car, I lifted him up and onto my side, Derek walking in front of us as we made our way to the house.

The first thing we noticed was the door was open just a crack.

Pushing the door open, slowly, a scent hit my nose. I recognised it, I just couldn't remember it.

Then we heard a methodical tapping coming from the living room.

Before we had even rounded the corner, we spotted Peter, wolfed out, growling at something we couldn't yet see. His heckles were raised, teeth bared and hunched down, ready to strike.

I understood why as soon as we walked in.

Mia was back.

She was lounging on the couch, grinning, playing with the edge of the dress she seemed to have painted on. She was all over Derek in an instant, dancing out of the way of claws and teeth.

"Hm, you look happy to see me." Mia grinned.

"Get out of my house." Derek snarled.

Pouting, she shook her finger at Derek, tutting.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" she mocked. "And to think, I was going to give you another chance, Derek."

"Get _out_." Derek seethed.

"Oh, come on. Are you saying you don't want me? That you don't want me in your bed, every night?"

"Does she not know you and Derek are dating?" Harley whispered to me.

Yeah, he didn't get that whispering around werewolves didn't exactly work...

The second Harley had stopped speaking, Mia lunged for me. Derek blocked her path, but she didn't get too close. A strange force was stopping her from moving towards us. A force that was quickly explained when we looked to Harley, his hand extended, just like it had been during training, when he had gone up against Allison.

"I don't like you." Harley frowned. "Go away."

"Piss off, you little brat." Mia spat.

Before any of us could understand what had happened, Mia was no longer in the living room and Harley wasn't in my arms. Harley was standing at the front door, holding onto the door itself and scowling out of it, which was where Mia had, somehow, landed.

"You wait until I get my hand on you, Brat." Mia hissed.

"Go away." Harley demanded, still holding up a barrier between her and us.

"I will be back. You can trust me on that."

Just like that, Mia was gone, just like the first time.

"Can someone please explain what _just_ happened?" I asked.

* * *

The next day was _far_ less exciting, though I still got to meet Derek and Harley for lunch. I had realised, at lunch with them, that it had been exactly a year since I had started at Beacon Hills University. Exactly a year since I had my first encounter with my Pack. It was a strange yet exhilarating thought.

It was when we were all back home, just after three that afternoon, that Sam and I were trying to find some inspiration for our Art projects. Neither of us could figure out what we wanted to do. I gave up after five minutes, heading to the kitchen to grab Sam and I a drink, only to stop in the doorway on the way back, when I saw Sam talking to Harley.

"You're awesome, just like Stiles." Harley said.

"So are you, Little Buddy." Sam laughed. "But who couldn't love you?"

Of course, that's when Harley got a little stiff.

"The others like me didn't..." he whispered.

"I understand, Little Buddy. But, hey, you got me, you got Stiles, you got all these guys." Sam smiled. "You don't need those other guys when you have us."

Glancing up at Sam, Harley held out his pinkie finger, waving it slightly when she didn't make her move. As soon as she had curled her finger around his, Harley moved in for the hug, ignoring Sam's few seconds of surprise. It didn't take Sam long to hug him back, though.

"Hey, what do you say Sti and I take a break and we all do something fun?" Sam whispered to the kid.

I didn't even have to look to know Harley's answer.

She practically jumped up, lifting Harley with her and threw him over her shoulder, walking out of the house, as if she just expected the rest of us to follow her. Of course we would, but it seemed funny how she knew we would.

We watched as Sam placed Harley onto the ground again, opening her car door and turning her radio on, blasting the music as loud as should could without hurting us wolves. Before anyone could even ask what was going on, she just started singing and dancing and jumping around, Harley following her lead like a little puppy.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I laughed, watching the two of them.

"We need to not think so hard, have a little fun." Sam grinned. "Come on!"

I should have seen it coming, Sam grabbing me and pulling me in all different directions until I joined in. I felt like an absolute idiot, but the moment I saw Harley's face, I just couldn't care.

Before I even knew it, we were all making fools of ourselves, dancing along with whatever song came on.

* * *

I should have known.

We had gone too long without something going wrong, so I should have known.

It was Thursday morning - September 4th - and Sam and I were walking through the hallway, heading to Art. Everything was fine, just laughing and talking like we always did, telling each other what had happened the night before, or about one show or another...

When it happened.

I completely froze.

I stopped breathing.

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't move.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, that I was seeing things, but Sam was seeing the same as me.

I couldn't stop staring.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, panicked. "Who are they? Do you know them?"

"That's Ben and Gabriel." I breathed. "They tried to rape me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE, HAPPY 3RD BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE!
> 
> P.S. I know it's been a while, but I've been having a lot of issues with family, University, my anxiety, etc. It's kind of knocked me off of my writing. Trust me when I say I'm trying to write for my fics as fast as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
